


And the world has its shine (but I would drop it on a dime for you)

by AbsolutelyNothing, peachypunk (slashfanatic22)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha!Spencer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, and written between two people, omega!brendon, there is some kink, this is not!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 165,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNothing/pseuds/AbsolutelyNothing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/peachypunk
Summary: In Victorian-ish times, The Smith family has served the wealthy Urie family for generations. Being so close in age, Brendon and Spencer become best friends and, over time, the rich, Omega socialite, Brendon, starts to fall for his personal, Alpha servant, Spencer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between me and AbsolutelyNothing (cobrakink on tumblr) writing back and forth for over 5 months and then pieced together at the end, so it has a lot of time jumps and alternative scenes. I did my best to put it in chronological order, but it still jumps around quite a bit.
> 
> Also, this contains so much self-indulgent smut and fluff and general fuckery that it's ridiculous and also the most fun I've had writing something in forever, so I hope you like it too

So, Victorian era idea is that Spencer’s family has served the rich Urie family for generations as butlers, servants, cooks, etc. and Spencer and Brendon are close enough in age that they’re pretty much raised together.

When they’re young kids, they play and explore, with Brendon always dragging Spencer into mischief, and become best friends. As the years pass, Brendon is groomed to play his role in high society and Spencer is taught how to manage an estate and serve the Urie family. They remain close, though, and share everything.

They were each other’s first kiss at 10, hiding under the sheets, after Brendon snuck Spencer into his room, because they wanted to see what it was like. They hid behind bushes at a garden party to look for shapes in the clouds because they agreed all the people there were stupid and mean. They pulled pranks on the maids when they were 12 and Brendon felt horrible because Spencer was the only one who got punished. They started stealing sips of liquor and then stealing kisses when they were 14 because it’s easy to blame the alcohol and that they’re hormonal teenage boys.

Brendon passionately argued with his father that Spencer deserved to have lessons too, which made Brendon’s father reluctantly agree to let Spencer sit in on basic lessons. And they would lie on top of the blankets in Brendon’s bed until the wee hours of the morning, having discussions about life and the future when they’re 15.

Then one day, when they’re 16, Brendon goes to find Spencer after his music lesson and finds everyone crowded around Spencer’s door. A heady, musky scent can be faintly made out and, curious, Brendon peers around everyone to peek into the room. His eyes go wide when he sees Spencer red-faced and writhing on the bed, hips thrusting into the air and the very obvious erection he’s sporting. Brendon looks away, his cheeks flushing pink, and he walks away as the maids titter about the youngest Smith finally getting his first rut.

As soon as the news spreads, Spencer’s ‘promoted’ to being Brendon’s personal servant, with the idea that, with Spencer being an Alpha, he will be able to keep beta-Brendon protected and in check at all times. Brendon’s surprised when Spencer takes the new job seriously, acting as Brendon’s personal aide and escorting him to social gatherings and parties. Brendon doesn’t really know what to make of the change, even though he kind of likes the bossy edge Spencer’s voice gets when he tells Brendon he can’t ‘laze about in bed all day’. Brendon swears he can still see the spark of mischief in Spencer’s eyes, though, especially when Brendon gossips about the servants in the house or he pulls a prank on someone who flirts with him at a fancy party.

The entire time, everyone assumes Brendon’s a beta, even Brendon. His whole family are Beta’s, save for the rare Alpha or Omega every couple generations, and by his late teens he’s already past the time he was supposed to present. But, as it turns out, Brendon’s a late bloomer and right around the age of 18, he wakes up one morning feeling feverish and achy and insatiably horny.

Spencer comes to get him for breakfast and he walks right into Brendon’s room like always and freezes. The scent of Brendon’s heat is thick in the air and Spencer gets hard instantly. Brendon’s rutting against his mattress, moaning as slick drips down his thighs. His hole aches to the point where it’s starting to really hurt and he looks over his shoulder behind him to find Spencer staring at him. He moans again, blushing hard, and begs Spencer to help him because it hurts.

And Spencer’s all conflicted because he’s supposed to take care of Brendon and serve the Urie family. It’s what he’s been taught all his life and Spencer knows that their families would not approve of someone as high class as Brendon messing around with his god damn  _servant_. But Brendon smells so good and he keeps begging Spencer to do something to help make the pain stop.

were you thinking happens with Brendon's heat? does Spencer help him or just come close

I can't decide whether Spencer would actually knot him or not. Like I think he would rationalize it to fulfilling his duty of taking care of Brendon but I think he would be super shaky and nervous about it because its his best friend?

I know I keep thinking that like idk whether Spencer's ever entertained any romantic thoughts, even in passing, about Brendon but Brendon is his best friend but Spencer can't forget that he's also Brendon's servant but he keeps telling himself that this is part of his duty of taking care of Brendon and I'm like torn between Spencer knotting Brendon and then panicking or if he's about to knot Brendon and then he hears someone else coming

Yes!!! Exactly! I kind of like the idea of Spencer knotting him and then panicking but Brendon doesn't think its a big deal because he's more preoccupied with the fact that he's an omega and because Spencer's always been there for him.

like Brendon's more dealing with an identity crisis and the fact that he finally has stopped hurting but Spencer's just thinking about how they're so late to breakfast and someone is going to come looking and find out that Spencer knotted Brendon and he's going to be in so much trouble

Yesyesyes! And Spencer like rushes Brendon into the bath to get cleaned up and then rushes out of the room to go tell everyone that Brendon isn't feeling well and because he can't believe that he just did that. And Brendon doesn't really process what's going on.

Like he's still in heat and mostly cares that Spencer takes care of him and Spencer knows he has to tell someone that Brendon's in heat but he wants to wait until there's no trace of their knotting

Yeah and Spencer runs back up to Brendon's room and helps him scrub all over so that Spencer's scent isn't as strong and is super clinical about it and Brendon just keeps leaning on Spencer because he's strong and smells so good

yes and he's content to just have Spencer near him and touching him until his heat starts to get bad again

And then Spencer has him put on clothes even though Brendon doesn't want to and Spencer changes the sheets and opens the windows to air out the room a little

And then he tells Brendon to stay right where he is and then he goes down to tell someone that Brendon has presented as an omega

And everyone in the household is shocked and Brendon's parents call for a doctor and Spencer's relieved that the doctor won't be able to get there until tomorrow. And Brendon's parents approach Spencer and Spencer has a moment of panic that they somehow know, but they just want to talk about how Spencer really has to look out for Brendon now because he'll be vulnerable and Spencer's guilt is just eating away at him. And meanwhile, Brendon stays on the bed but his heat is already getting bad again and he's dripping on the clean sheets and he just wants Spencer to come back and make the pain go away again

and he knows Spencer told him to stay put and keep his clothes on but it's hard bc he really wants to be with Spencer

and then his bedroom is flooded with people, his old omega nanny when he was a baby feeling his hot forehead and asking him if he needs anything and Brendon's overwhelmed and asks for Spencer and she just looks at him sadly and is like "I know you probably caught his scent when he checked up on you, but he can't help you sweetheart" and Brendon just starts to tear up and everything is overwhelming

like Brendon's so out of it that when he's asking for Spencer to help him, no one even considers that Spencer already knotted him

yeah and Spencer finally makes his way back to Brendon’s room and he feels awful because he totally took advantage of his trust but he was honestly just trying to help and when he sees Brendon's room filled up with betas and omegas with Brendon curled up on the bed about to cry, his heart breaks for his best friend. He orders everyone out and tells one of the other servants to go buy heat toys and just wraps Brendon up in a hug

and Brendon clings to him and begs him to help and make the pain go away and Spencer just guiltily tells him that he can't

and Brendon just pushes closer and scents at Spencer's neck as Spencer tries to explain to him that what they did was rash and that he knows Brendon will probably regret that it was Spencer after he gets through his heat but Brendon's barely listening, just trying to be as close to Spencer as possible bc the contact helps a little. The servant comes back with the heat toys and Spencer all but shoves them at Brendon and leaves, making up an excuse to go get Brendon water, but Spencer really just needed out of the room because Brendon smells incredible and he knows exactly how it feels to knot in him

He doesn't even come back with the water, he sends one of the beta servants in to give it to Brendon along with some food, and hangs outside to make sure Brendon's not take advantage of.

The week of Brendon's first heat goes by slowly and Spencer barely sees Brendon, just stands guard outside his bedroom. He can hear the whispers of the other servants. Word traveling fast about how they were curled around each other that first day. How it was inappropriate and was only tolerated because everyone knew how close the boys are. About how the Urie's were going to have to find a suitable Alpha for their youngest son and expand the business. Spencer tries to ignore it. Spencer only knows that Brendon's heat is over when he stumbles out of his room on shaky legs and doesn't look Spencer in the eye as he asks what's for dinner

Spencer answers in the most unaffected manner he can assume and becomes almost cold and impersonal in his dealings with Brendon. He can tell Brendon is hurt, but they both have to know its for the best.

Yes and I think Spencer probably had daydreams about being with Brendon but because of how he was raised he repressed them and knew they would never happen so it stings but he can manage it. While Brendon has always had a soft spot for Spencer and was dimly aware of his feelings before he presented, it's so hard for him to deal with the rejection and the loss of his best friend and confidant

Brendon mostly thinks that Spencer is avoiding him he's ashamed of the way Brendon acted during his heat, and it makes Brendon so upset because he couldn't control it and he's so sorry that he begged Spencer to help him.

Things stay awkward for a couple weeks until, one day, Spencer is getting Brendon up to go down to breakfast and Spencer is barely even looking at him and Brendon's heart feels like its breaking and he's finally just like "Do you hate me now?"

Spencer flinches at the words and then goes still. "Why would you think that?" He asks, trying to hold up his composure, but he can feel it cracking under the weight of Brendon's words.

Brendon chokes on a laugh. "Ever since my heat, you can barely even look at me." Brendon says blinking back tears. "I know it was wrong of me to ask you to help, but I miss my best friend, Spencer!"

Spencer looks away from him again. "We're still friends," He says at length. "But we can't be like we were before. It would be indecent."

"Why? You never used to care about things like that!" Brendon argues. He pushes at Spencer's chest and Spencer finally looks at him. "B-" He starts but Brendon talks over him, flushing a little. No one ever calls him that anymore except Spencer. "Why can't we just forget what we did then and pretend it never happened?!" Brendon asks.

"Because it did happen!" Spencer half yells. "It happened and I shouldn't have let it happen, and the rumors were flying about what I could have been doing with you and we just can't be like we were anymore because I'm an alpha and you're an omega!"

Brendon's jaw clenches and hurt flashes in his eyes before he covers it up with a stoic expression. "Since when do you care what other people say about us?" He asks, frowning. "What makes you think rumors like that haven't been spreading since we were fifteen and still inseparable?" Brendon says and Spencer stares at him and sighs. "It's different now, B"

"Different how?" Brendon challenges him. "Different because I'm an omega and I succumbed to my heat and made you knot me? If it's so hard to be around me, why don't you leave?"

Spencer just blinks. Leaving has never even been in the realm of possibility. "I- My family-" Spencer chokes out and Brendon cuts him off. "Your family is not you" He says coldly, "You are not forced to be here, Spencer. You could leave and, with how long your family has served mine, no one would even pass judgment." Brendon tells him, even though his heart is sinking in his chest. He turns to leave. "And where would that leave you?" Spencer says angrily. "A new omega, reintroduced to higher society? You'd land yourself in a mess of trouble the moment I left." Spencer huffs and he regrets them the moment they spill from his mouth. Brendon bristles. "I'm not an idiot. And there would always be another servant to replace you." Brendon says and it hurts to say but if Spencer wants to leave he can leave. "Not someone who knows you like I do." Spencer argues

"Well, maybe when I screen new candidates, I'll have them knot me and then I can judge whether or not they're as good as you," Brendon says coldly.  Spencer can't help the growl that comes out at that. "You know damn well that's not at all what I meant-" He starts but Brendon cuts in. "No, but that's what you're thinking. That I'm some stupid little knot whore just because I presented as an omega!"

"Don't you dare assume I think something that horrible about you." Spencer bites out, hands clenched tight at his sides in anger. "You really think so little of me that I'd think that about my best friend?" Spencer asks, breathing hard. "I was trying to give you space- you- after we- I took advantage of your trust, Brendon! How can you not be angry with me?" Spencer admits finally.

Brendon's mouth falls open in surprise. "Why would I be angry with you? I wanted you to do it-way more than you did it, honestly."

Spencer flounders. "I- but you-" Brendon steps closer to him. "Is this why you've been acting so weird? Not that I'm an omega but because I didn't actually want it or something?" Brendon asks and Spencer just shrugs. "Of course I wanted it! I was...glad that it was you." Brendon admits, ducking his head. "I wouldn't have felt safe with some stranger and you're...you. You always take care of me because you're my Spencer." Brendon tells him, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Spencer just stares at him. "But I-I'm your servant. You know we-Brendon, you're going to get married to some high society alpha and have pretty little high society pups."

Brendon wrinkles his nose. "I haven't even talked to my parents about anything like that yet." He protests

"But you know it's true," Spencer replies. "You, of all people, would know that your parents would want to make the most advantageous match for you."

Brendon bites his lip, frowning. "I know." He says quietly. "It wasn't supposed to go like this. I-I'm supposed to be a beta and not have to worry about this type of thing. I don't wanna be married off and have some weird alpha's pups." He says, eyes getting bright with unshed tears.

Spencer chews his lower lip. "They could be a good person, Brendon. You might even fall in love with them." The words hurt to say, more than Spencer thought they would, but he thinks it needs to be said.

"No, I won't" Brendon says and there's something about the seriousness in his voice that makes Spencer pause. Brendon swallows hard and turns away from Spencer. "Come on. We have to go down for breakfast."

Spencer stares after him as he leaves, desperate to ask what Brendon means, but he's not about to get his hopes up. He's better off not ever knowing.

I think after that it's more normal between them. Things are still a little tense but it's not as awkward and they get more comfortable around each other. I keep thinking about Spencer having to escort Brendon to formal meetings or prospective courtings and he thinks it will be torture until he realizes that Brendon acts unbelievably at each one.

Yes yes I agree like at first it's pretty subtle but gradually Spencer catches on and watches Brendon do things that he'd never do normally

And like after one instance Spencer pulls him aside and is like "Why are you sabotaging all of your own potential matings?" and Brendon just bats his eyelashes and is like "I have no idea what you're talking about Spencer."

And Spencer sort of lets him go in disbelief and he has to chalk it up to Brendon not wanting to be married to someone he hates.

Yes! and Spencer's secretly glad that Brendon's being so picky because they haven't really figured out where he's going after Brendon's mated. He could continue being Brendon's personal servant but it would be a bit odd, especially considering he's an Alpha, and it would kill Spencer to see Brendon and his mate cozy up together every day. But if he stays at the Urie residence, he won't see Brendon at all except for holidays. So Spencer's always guiltily relieved when Brendon starts acting rude or childish after meeting a potential suitor.

Do you think this leads to a thing where Brendon like meets a suitor that he likes (like as a friend and maybe the suitor is also just looking for a friend idk) or what were you thinking

Yes! That's exactly what I was thinking. Like Brendon hates these things because they're stuffy and formal and boring and all the alphas are usually a lot older than him and have a superiority complex. But then one day, he meets this Alpha who's closer to his age and kind of gentle and funny (I was thinking Dallon maybe?) and he finds himself actually enjoying his company

Yes yes that's so good and Brendon's gonna do something ridiculous but this alpha seems so kind and maybe dallon kind of alludes to like how awkward these things are and Brendon's not falling in love with him but he wants to see if they could become friends and Spencer's starting to get antsy as time goes on and Brendon's acting impeccably and not chasing this guy off

yes!! and by the end of the meeting, dallon asks Brendon if they can meet again and Brendon's eyes go wide because as much as he likes this alpha over the others, he does not want to be courted, but dallon notices his discomfort and is like "oh god no! I don't want to court you officially yet or anything, no offense, of course, but I'd like to get to know you more before we do anything like that." And Brendon just blurts out "thank god!" and then blushes but Dallon just laughs. And Spencer's heart is just sinking in his chest bc he can tell this one will be the one Brendon chooses

And he tries to put on a brave and happy face for Brendon bc it won't do for Brendon to see that he's unhappy

And on the way back to Brendon's estate, Spencer can't help but say something. "So, you liked that one, didn't you?" and Brendon just shrugs "He's better than the other ones, that's for sure." He says flippantly, but Spencer catches his tiny smile, and his chest hurts. "T-That's good." Spencer says and looks away, unaware of the way Brendon's frowning at him.

"Didn't you like him?" Brendon asks after a minute. Spencer pasted on a smile and turns to him. "I thought he was charming and much better than the rest."

Brendon looks at him hard for a moment. "But you don't like him," Brendon says, seeing right through Spencer. "Why not?" He asks.

Spencer sighs. "What if he's faking being kind and gentle?" He says after a pause.

Brendon blinks. "I'm not saying he is." Spencer continues, " But he's young like you. His parents are probably pressuring him to find a suitable mate as well."

"And maybe he's just as reluctant as I've been about the whole business," Brendon says, voice taking a hard edge. "And he's the only one who hasn't just treated me like a business deal or potential breeding stock or something of the like."

"B" Spencer sighs. "I'm just saying be careful."

"I'm being careful," Brendon snips. "I don't know why you're thinking I'm not.

"Hey. It's my responsibility to look out for you." Spencer says, "You don't have to talk to me like I'm your parents."

Brendon sighs and sits back. "Never mind," He says.

"B" Spencer says, "I didn't mean to make you upset. If you like him, you like him. Just, I worry about you." Spencer says and Brendon rolls his eyes. "You always worry."

"Well, that's my job," Spencer replies. "And besides, you're my best friend."

Brendon bites his lip to keep from smiling and Spencer's heart feels a million times lighter. "You're still my best friend too." Brendon says quietly, "Even if you do boss me around now."

"You like it," Spencer dares to tease him, the way he always wants to and checks himself from doing so often.

Brendon snorts. "Only in your dreams" He quips back and, god, has Spencer missed this. This easy back and forth with Brendon. He doesn't care if it's improper.

The easy conversation has Spencer forgetting about Mr. Weekes for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

 

okay so I've been thinking about a scene where Brendon's supposed to go meet another suitor but Spencer had disappeared in his room and hadn't come to get him yet so Brendon goes to his door and he knocks. It takes a few times before the door opens a crack and Brendon's hit with a musky scent that has to mean Spencer's rut started and it makes him swallow hard. And Spencer's stuttering out an apology and saying Brendon will have to go with someone else but Brendon's not really listening, just staring at the bulge in Spencer's underwear. "That looks like it hurts." Brendon says distractedly.

Spencer flushes and tries to hide himself with the door. "Really, you'll have to go with someone else," He repeats, trying to engage Brendon. "I-I'm indisposed."

"I can see that." Brendon says pointedly, glancing back up at Spencer's red face. "B!" Spencer says, shocked at Brendon's words. "Have you called for...whoever you spend your ruts with already?" Brendon asks, leaning against the doorway.

Spencer doesn't look at him. "Please go and get ready to meet your suitor," He says.

"Do you even have someone to spend your ruts with?" Brendon doesn't even know what he'll do with that information but he can't stop himself from asking. He's feeling feisty and bold and he doesn't want to go meet another potential suitor. "I've never seen anyone coming around and leaving your rooms after them." Brendon adds. "I don't see how it's any of your business" Spencer hisses.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be concerned for my best friend," Brendon retorts.

"It's not as if you can lend any help." Spencer says and Brendon actually laughs.

"I literally could," Brendon says. "I mean, I am an omega, you know."

Spencer blushes even redder. "You- you can't- I-” Spencer stutters and Brendon leans closer. "I could help, Spencer. Just say the word."

"Brendon, that's wrong-" Spencer protests weakly, but he's looking at Brendon lustfully.

He doesn't have anyone to spend his ruts with regularly, all the omegas in the house are mated or too old, so lately he's been resigned to using toys to get through them. He knows it's wrong but Brendon smells so good that it's hard to think straight, and he can still remember how Brendon was so hot and slick around his knot. Spencer's dick twitches and he bites his lip. "It would just be a friend helping out a friend, Spence." Brendon says softly, leaning in even closer.

Spencer has to hold his breath to avoid catching to much of Brendon's scent. "If you come in, I doubt very much whether I'll want to let you out," Spencer manages to say.

Brendon hums. "That's okay. It'll be boring around here if I'm not with you anyway." Brendon tells him and Spencer's so tempted to say yes. He tries to breathe shallowly and think this through, but Brendon's head whips to the side and he whispers "Decide quick, Spence. Someone's coming."

Spencer gasps a little in surprise and the sudden rush of Brendon's scent combined with concern for Brendon getting caught in the corridor while Spencer is clearly in rut has Spencer tugging Brendon into his room.

Spencer takes his hands off of Brendon as son as he's through the door and closes the door fast. The entire room smells like sex and alpha and it's turning Brendon on. He can feel himself starting to get wet. Spencer's trying to breathe through his mouth because what was he thinking, dragging Brendon into his room? Brendon breaks the silence. "So," He says stepping closer to Spencer, "What do you want to do?"

"N-nothing," Spencer pants, purposely not looking at Brendon. "Just-help me to the bed. Actually-" He quickly corrects himself. "Get me some water while I get in bed."

Brendon furrows his eyebrows and frowns but does as Spencer says, disappearing into the tiny washroom. Spencer sighs and scrubs a hand over his face once Brendon's gone. He shakes himself and quickly gets into bed. Brendon shouldn't help him really, even though he seems willing. He has suitors to meet, he can't spend his time trying to help Spencer. Spencer steels himself. He'll just send Brendon away and use his toys to get through his rut like normal.

Brendon takes longer than Spencer thinks he should retrieving the water and when he returns, Spencer sees that he's shed his jacket and outer shirt.

Seeing Brendon in just his undershirt and pants makes Spencer shut his eyes as his cock throbs. "Um, B, you don't-" Spencer stutters.

"It's hot in here," Brendon says, a little crossly. "But I got you your water."

"Thanks" Spencer chokes out. His eyes are still shut. He doesn't trust himself to open them. "You can leave it on the bedside table and then leave to meet your suitor, B." Spencer says tightly. He can hear the thunk of Brendon setting the water down and then there’s silence before a warm, heavy weight is settling on top of him and Spencer's eyes fly open. Brendon's frowning down at him. "I'm not meeting the suitor, Spence. I'm staying and helping you."

"Oh no," Spencer says faintly. Having Brendon on top of him, so close that Spencer can see the light spray of freckles across his nose, is not helping at all.

Brendon pouts. "What? You're always taking care of me.  I wanna take care of my best friend for once." Brendon says, settling more on top of Spencer.

"And you chose my rut, of all things," Spencer manages to quip and then groans. He can smell the wonderful scent of omega pouring off of Brendon and his rut is desperate to just roll them over and fuck into him.

Brendon smiles. "Come on, Spence. I know it must hurt. Let me help you out." Brendon says and Spencer bites his lip when Brendon leans down a little and runs his hands up Spencer's chest. He smells delicious and he's so fucking pretty that Spencer has to grab onto the covers so he doesn't just touch.

Brendon frowns at that. "No, Spencer. I'm here for you. That means you get to touch me."

Spencer grunts but doesn't move. Brendon's perched right over his hips and Spencer knows that Brendon can probably feel how hard his cock is. Brendon sighs and grabs the end of his undershirt, tugging it off to reveal miles of beautiful bare skin, the movement making him shift and Spencer's hands come up, instinctively, to grab his hips.

Brendon settles back down on Spencer's hips, looking down at him. "Come on, Spence. It's okay. Just give in to your rut."

Spencer swallows hard. His cock is aching and it throbs any time Brendon shifts his weight. "I-I don't want things to be weird between us." Spencer grits out and his thumb brushes over the soft skin right above Brendon's pants.

They won't, I promise," Brendon says with a smile. "They'll be good."

Spencer's hands flex on Brendon's hips. "You don't know that for sure." Spencer says and Brendon's eyes flick from his face to his lips and back and he leans down slowly. "I do." He says confidently, and presses his lips to Spencer's.

Spencer moans and his hands fly up to hold Brendon there, kissing him back deeply. His rut feels like it's burning through him.

Brendon makes a little noise and kisses harder. Spencer can feel Brendon's hands go under the covers to pull at his shirt and Spencer can't believe this is happening. Spencer's hips buck up and Brendon has to break the kiss to catch himself so he doesn't fall. Spencer opens his mouth to apologize but Brendon just makes a breathy sound and starts to scent at Spencer's neck. "Come on, Spence. I want it."

Spencer sobs, a rough, broken sound, and surges up to tug Brendon into another kiss. That's the one thing that could have made him lose himself, the knowledge that Brendon wants this too.

Brendon kisses him back eagerly and Spencer's hand travels down Brendon's bare side, over smooth, warm skin. Spencer can feel Brendon pulling at the blankets separating them.

"Spencer, please," He murmurs into the kiss. "Let me in."

Spencer chokes on a laugh. "I think you have to get off of me to get the blankets off." He says and Brendon huffs moodily. Brendon moves off of him and, before Spencer can move, Brendon rips the blankets off the bed and throws them somewhere on the ground.

Then he's back on Spencer, his hands sliding up under the thin undershirt Spencer threw on to answer the door.

Spencer breathes out shakily, watching Brendon's face as he moves the shirt up Spencer's chest. Brendon is intensely focused and it makes Spencer want to squirm. He sits up suddenly to pull the shirt off and Brendon's forced to sit back, resting his weight right on Spencer's lap and Spencer groans. His cock is drooling precome and everything feels so much sharper with just his underwear between them.

Brendon looks startled but pleased with Spencer's sudden initiative and he experimentally grinds down on Spencer's lap.

Spencer growls, his hands gripping Brendon's hips tightly. "Fuck, B!" He moans and his hips twitch up, trying to rub up against Brendon. Spencer leans in and scents at Brendon's neck, the ripe smell of omega making him dizzy with want.

Brendon tilts his head back to give Spencer more room, and Spencer growls at the little display of submission.

Brendon shivers at the sound of Spencer growling. He's never heard Spencer growl so much before and the deep sound is making him wet. He grinds back on Spencer's dick. He can feel it through his pants and he knows it must be aching.

"Are you gonna knot me?" Brendon asks him.

Spencer groans into Brendon's neck. "God, yes." He pants and Brendon smirks. "Then we should probably get undressed sooner rather than later."

Spencer nods, fully supportive of that plan. He's not as supportive of Brendon moving off of him to get undressed though, and whines when Brendon shifts away.

Brendon laughs and pecks Spencer on the mouth while he shimmies off his pants and underwear. Spencer's just watching him intently, can't stop looking at all the skin on display just for him. His dick throbs when he catches the scent of Brendon's slick. "You better stop staring at me and get that underwear off." Brendon teases.

Spencer hasn't been naked in front of Brendon since that time in Brendon's heat, and then Brendon was too out of it to do much, but Spencer's embarrassment is too slight in the face of his rut and he all but rips his underwear off.

His embarrassment comes back a little when Brendon's eyebrows shoot up and his eyes go wide. Spencer shifts on the bed a little. "Okay, okay." He grumbles. "Now you stop staring." Brendon licks his lips and climbs back on the bed. "Hard not to. You're so-" Brendon trails off, running a hand from Spencer's chest to his hip, fingers almost brushing Spencer's flushed cock.

"So what?" Spencer can't help asking in spite of himself. Brendon shakes his head. "So...in rut."

"Yeah, well" Spencer shrugs. He doesn't really know what to say, but Brendon takes care of any potential awkwardness by gripping Spencer's cock.

"Oh," Spencer gasps, losing coherency for a moment as Brendon starts to stroke him. It feels so good after denying his rut anything.

Brendon leans up and kisses at Spencer's neck. "You're so hot, Spence. I want you to just give into your rut and knot me."

Spencer moans and rolls them over, pinning Brendon beneath him as he leans in to scent at Brendon's neck.

Brendon groans and squirms underneath Spencer. He can feel Spencer's dick against his belly and its driving him crazy.

"Knot me," He demands, but he sounds a lot more breathy now that he's beneath Spencer.

Spencer pulls back to look at him and they lock eyes for an intense moment before Spencer leans in to kiss him softly, his hand running down Brendon's body to grip his thigh.

Brendon sighs into the kiss and tries to part his legs beneath Spencer with limited success, and he whines into Spencer's mouth, a sound that sends fresh lust through Spencer. "I'd think you were in heat again if I didn't know better," He murmurs.

"Want it." Brendon pants, looping his arms around Spencer's neck and tugging him down so he can scent at him. "Ever since-" Brendon breaks off, kissing at Spencer's neck and shifting under him, trying to spread his legs.

"Ever since what?" Spencer prompts him, unwilling to separate himself from Brendon at all, even if it is just to get closer.

"Nothing." Brendon says breathlessly. His hips thrust up to grind against Spencer. "Knot me, Spence." He demands.

Spencer groans, properly derailed from questioning Brendon further, and finally adjusts himself to slide in between Brendon's thighs.

Brendon breathes in shakily and lets his legs fall open wide. "Yes, please." He begs and Spencer is so hard that it hurts. His every instinct is telling him to bury his cock into the heat of the omega underneath him.

Brendon's pressing his hips up slightly, open and enticing, and Spencer can't be expected to hold on when Brendon so obviously wants it just as bad.

Spencer runs two of his fingers across Brendon's dripping hole and Brendon moans loudly, arching his back and trying to grind against the digits. "Stop teasing. I'm ready, Spencer. Fuck me." He says

Spencer takes his fingers away, and he can't help licking at his wet fingers, groaning at the taste of Brendon's slick.

Brendon is watching him with dark eyes, and he sits up to crash his lips against Spencer's. Brendon licks into his mouth and moans when he can taste himself on Spencer's tongue.

"Please knot me," Brendon gasps into Spencer's mouth after a few seconds and Spencer can't stand waiting anymore, since he knows Brendon's dripping wet and ready to take him.

"Yeah." Spencer grunts and leans back, lining himself up. Brendon looks so pretty like this, all spread out, ready and willing just for Spencer.

He pushes in fast, maybe too fast, but Brendon's arching up and moaning and he's so hot and wet around Spencer's dick that Spencer has to focus on not popping his knot right away.

Spencer tries to hold back a little, not thrusting as deep or hard as his rut wants so Brendon can get used to it. Brendon just keeps moaning, though, unable to form words, and he throws his head back, baring his neck to Spencer

Spencer leans down, scenting at Brendon's neck before licking at his pulse point. He's desperate to bite Brendon, but he knows he can't.

Brendon whimpers a little and buries his fingers in Spencer's hair, urging him closer to his neck. Spencer mouths over his neck and pushes even deeper into Brendon, nearly folding him in half.

"Yes, Spence!" Brendon gasps when Spencer sinks in deeper. "Please, don't hold back.

Spencer growls and pushes forward even more, hips thrusting wildly into Brendon. Brendon just takes it, moaning loud right into Spencer's ear.

Spencer's rut takes over him a little bit, making him fuck into Brendon hard and fast, and it's so incredible, better than Spencer remembers

Spencer can't hold out any longer, with Brendon so hot and wanting underneath him, and Spencer can feel his knot starting to swell. He grips Brendon's hips harder and tries to grind in as deep as he can. Brendon moans brokenly. "Oh, fuck Spence! I'm gonna come!"

"Do it, B," Spencer groans as he presses deep into Brendon and stays there as his knot pops fully.

Brendon moans and pants as Spencer's knot stretches him. He's so fucking close and he grips onto Spencer's shoulders. Brendon grinds back against him and he gasps when he feels Spencer start to come.

Spencer grinds his knot into Brendon, and when Brendon only moans again, Spencer works his hand between them to grip at Brendon's cock.

It only takes a couple strokes before Brendon's shaking apart underneath him, coming hard all over Spencer's fist.

Spencer settles as Brendon comes down from his orgasm, leaning down to nuzzle into Brendon's neck again.

Brendon tries to catch his breath, petting at Spencer's hair as his body slowly relaxes against the mattress. He feels so full.

"Finally," He murmurs softly to himself.

Spencer makes a questioning noise and snuffles along Brendon's jaw. Brendon hums and closes his eyes.

Being here, tied with Spencer, feels so right to him.

Brendon opens his eyes again to find Spencer peering up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Hi" Brendon breathes.

"Hi," Spencer says cautiously. He sniffs at Brendon again. "You're really into this. Are you sure you haven't started your heat cycle?"

Brendon swallows and shakes his head. "It's supposed to start in a week and a half." He tells Spencer, who looks at him doubtfully. "Besides, you'd be able to smell it if I was in heat." Brendon says quickly.

Spencer nods slowly. "You don't smell like you are," He allows.

"See?" Brendon says smiling. He cranes his neck down to kiss Spencer slow and soft. "I'm not in heat." He says, breaking the kiss and feeling a rush of pride when Spencer looks at him dazedly.

"You're so pretty," Spencer says faintly, and then flushes.

"I mean-" Spencer says, his eyes going wide and he props himself up on his elbows "I- uh-" Spencer stammers and Brendon just laughs, loud and bright. "Spencer" He says slowly. "You just knotted me. I'd be a little insulted if you didn't think I was pretty."

Spencer laughs weakly. "I knotted you. I'm knotting you right now. While you're supposed to be with a suitor."

Brendon hums and loops his arms around Spencer's neck. "I'd rather be here with you."

Something inside of Spencer settles at that, at the same time as a fierce protectiveness rises up inside of him. "I'd rather you be here too."

Brendon smiles brightly up at him and Spencer can't help but notice the way Brendon's nose scrunches up a little when he does, his freckles all in disarray.

He leans down to kiss Brendon again.

There's a knock at the door and Spencer's heart leaps into his throat.

Brendon looks startled and then goes white, staring up at Spencer in horror.

Spencer looks at him with panicked eyes and he wishes he could do something, hide Brendon, somewhere but they're still tied together. "Spencer?" A muffled voice comes from behind the door "Are ready to escort Master Brendon or is there a problem? It's getting awfully late." The door handle jiggling has Spencer yelling his response. "No, no! I've, um, I've started my rut earlier than I expected! I forgot to tell anyone!" Spencer says quickly, glancing down at Brendon, who's lying completely still.

The jiggling of the handle pauses. "You've started your rut?" The voice asks. "Yes!" Spencer calls back. "I'd rather no one came in. I instructed Master Brendon to find a different escort."

There's a pause and Spencer holds his breath. "So, Master Brendon's already gone then? He wasn't in his room earlier-" Spencer cuts them off as Brendon shifts underneath him, making Spencer's knot tug against his rim. "Yes!" He says loudly enough to cover Brendon's grunt.

"Alright," The voice says after a moment. "You're sure?"

Brendon squirms under him again and it makes him squeeze tight around Spencer's knot. Spencer covers his groan with a cough and glares down at him. Brendon just blinks up at him innocently. "Yeah, I'm sure." Spencer says

The voice says, "Thank you, Mr. Smith. I'll leave you now."

"Thank you!" Spencer calls out weakly as Brendon squeezes down around his knot again. He waits as the sounds of footsteps retreating gets softer and softer before he drops his head to Brendon's shoulder. "Fuck. That was close." Spencer murmurs, "And you are not funny doing shit like that. Did you want to get caught?"

"I doubt anyone would have come in and actually talked to you while you were in the middle of your rut," Brendon says. "I mean, it's hardly anything new, and it's impolite."

Spencer grumbles under his breath and Brendon laughs a little nervously. He tugs on the ends on Spencer's hair gently. "Why are you so grumpy all of the sudden?"

"This is wrong," Spencer says, not looking at Brendon.

Spencer can feel Brendon tense under him. "I, uh, I don't think it is." Brendon says and his voice is shaking. Spencer can practically feel Brendon's stare boring into his head.

"Don't be stupid, of course it is," Spencer says, snapping a little. "You're supposed to be out finding some rich alpha, not getting knotted by your servant."

Brendon narrows his eyes. "You know I hate when you call yourself that. You're my best friend!" Brendon grits out. "Yes. And I'm also your servant." Spencer says, finally looking at him. Brendon's jaw is set but his eyes are bright and watery and Spencer feels it like a knife in his heart. "B, you know it's inappropriate. I should have never let it happen." Spencer says

"I don't care!" Brendon sticks his chin out defiantly, but his voice is wavering. "I wanted it to happen."

Spencer takes a deep breath. "That doesn't mean it should have happened." Spencer tells him. Brendon bites his lip and closes his eyes, frowning. "I think- after we're not tied together- that you- you should probably leave." Spencer says, hating himself for saying the words.

Brendon opens his eyes again. "Why?" He asks.

"Brendon" Spencer sighs. "No, Spencer." Brendon says, his voice thick, "They all think I went to that stupid Alphas house anyways. I want to stay here with you."

"You can't," Spencer says, suddenly desperate to have Brendon gone. "You can't be hanging off my knot when I'm not your Alpha."

Brendon's gaze hardens. "Fuck you." He grits out. "No where did I say you were going to get the privilege of knotting such a high class omega again." Brendon spits Spencer's words back in his face. "Where exactly am I supposed to go if everyone thinks I've left?"

"You're right," Spencer says, conceding the point. "But you can't let anyone see you leave and they're going to discover eventually that your carriage never left."

Brendon's eyes search Spencer's face. "Fine." He says calmly, but his eyes are filling with tears. It makes Spencer's chest go tight. "I thought- nevermind." Brendon mutters, turning his head to the side and staring blankly at the wall. Spencer's knot has  finally started to deflate.

"You thought what?" Spencer asks him. "That I'd just let you hurt me?"

"What are you talking about?" Brendon says miserably. He's still not looking at Spencer.

Spencer grips Brendon's hip and tugs. His knot isn't fully deflated but he pulls out with minimal pain, and it hurts less than his chest. "I'm not going to-I can't keep putting myself in these situations and then see you leave when you find a suitable match."

Brendon frowns and he fidgets under Spencer. "I don't want to leave you, Spence." He says, glancing at him. "We could-" Brendon starts to say but Spencer cuts him off. "Be realistic, Brendon."

Brendon deflates. "I don't want to be with some alpha I've never met," He says softly. "I want to be with my best friend."

"B, it could never work." Spencer says. "Why?" Brendon asks. His voice sounds wrecked and Spencer's stomach flip flops. "You can't know that for sure. You won't even try!" Brendon says

"I'm not rich or titled!" Spencer exclaims. "Your parents would never go for it."

"You don't know that!" Brendon says, sitting up a little and grabbing at Spencer's hand. " How can you not even want to try?!"

"Because I don't want my heart broken when it inevitably falls apart!" Spencer cries.

Brendon sits up fully and pulls Spencer into a tight hug. Brendon hushes him softly and Spencer doesn't know why until Spencer realizes he's trembling. "If it makes you feel any better, my heart is going to break into a million pieces if I have to mate with someone who's not you, Spence." Brendon whispers.

Tears well up in Spencer's eyes and he presses his face into Brendon's neck. "What about Mr. Weekes?"

Brendon frowns. "What about him?" He asks and Brendon leans back trying to catch Spencer's gaze, but Spencer is stubbornly ignoring him. "I mean he's nice, but he's not you, Spence."

Spencer sighs. "But you could fall in love with him, couldn't you?" He persists and Brendon shakes his head. "I don't want to fall in love with him, and I couldn't as long as I knew there was even the tiniest chance I could have you instead."

"B-" Spencer sighs and Brendon cuts him off. "I'm being serious, Spencer!"

"I don't want us to get hurt," Spencer whispers. "You can't not mate with a suitable alpha for your rank."

"No one will care about the youngest son." Brendon argues. "And everyone knows how close we are. My parents like you and I know they've talked about marrying you into the family with my sister before you presented as an alpha. Your family's trustworthy and loyal to the point where you've built up your own reputation." Brendon says and Spencer blinks. "I doubt they were serious." Spencer stutters

"Or they were serious until you presented as omega and became a valuable asset," Spencer adds and Brendon sighs. "I can ask my parents."

Spencer makes a choking sound. "You're just going to ask them?"  He says, looking at Brendon incredulously. Brendon shrugs.

"What else would I do?" He asks. "I'll never know if I don't."

Spencer's doubtful anything will happen but Brendon plants that seed of hope inside his chest and he kind of hates him and kind of loves him for it. Spencer nuzzles into Brendon's neck again. Brendon's scent is starting to turn him on again with his rut still present. "I just don't want you to do something you regret." Spencer says.

"I wouldn't ever regret being mated to you," Brendon says confidently.

Spencer huffs out a laugh. "You say that now." He drawls and Brendon snorts. "Spence, I've been kind of in love with you since I was nine." Brendon tells him matter-of-factly, before his eyes widen and his cheeks flush pink when he realizes what he just said.

Spencer sits back, staring at him in surprise. "What?"

"I-I mean-" Brendon stutters and turns ever redder.

"You've been in love with me since we were kids?" Spencer asks him. "But-we weren't even presented yet, or anything."

Brendon shrugs and flounders, trying to come up with an answer. "I just- I don't know! You're Spencer!"

Spencer leans forward and kisses him, suddenly overcome with emotion. "I love you, too."

Brendon gasps a little against Spencer's lips and presses forward, kissing Spencer deeper.

Spencer kisses Brendon possessively, trying to put in all the emotion he's been bottling up for years.

Brendon makes a noise that only fuels Spencer to kiss him harder. He never let himself think about Brendon loving him back, so now that he knows, Spencer doesn't ever want to let go. Brendon rakes his nails down Spencer's back and the sensation makes Spencer's dick twitch.

"I want to knot you again," Spencer hears himself murmur into the kiss, cupping Brendon's face possessively.

Brendon moans softly and his eyelids flutter open. "Yes, Spence." Brendon says and hesitates. "Knot me, Alpha."

Spencer groans. "Don't say things like that. I'll want to give you a mating bite, mate you properly."

Brendon moans and drops his head to kiss along Spencer's neck. "I'd let you." He murmurs. "Fuck, I want you to."

Spencer growls and clutches at Brendon. "Oh, God, I can't, you know that. But I want to."

"I wish you could." Brendon breathes, scraping his teeth over Spencer's neck. "Wish you could claim me as yours right now." Brendon says and Spencer growls loudly, pushing Brendon back against the mattress

"Don't tempt me," He says into Brendon's ear. "I'm in rut, and if you keep talking, I know I'll bite you."

Brendon hums as Spencer kisses behind his ear. "All I hear you saying is that it could be a happy accident." Brendon tells him.

"I'm not so sure about happy," Spencer says hazily, but he's remembering less and less why it would be a bad idea, and Brendon's scent is becoming more and more enticing as Spencer's rut gets stronger.

"It'd be happy for us." Brendon says. "It's not like anyone would be able to take it back." Brendon says and arches up underneath Spencer. He can feel how hard Spencer is again and it sends a spark up his spine. "Shut up." Spencer groans, gripping Brendon's hip. Brendon lets his legs fall open again and Spencer can smell himself. His and Brendon's scents mix together and it's intoxicating.

"You know that if you change your mind, you can't take my mating bite back," Spencer tells him.

"I know." Brendon says and he sounds so utterly confident that Spencer's almost convinced.

He nuzzles at Brendon's neck, right over where he'd bite. "I want to," He says.

"Go ahead." Brendon says and Spencer can smell how turned on he is, how badly he wants it. Spencer kisses over the spot and Brendon practically keens. But- he can't do it. Not like this, during his rut right after they've confessed to each other.

"Not now, B," He says regretfully. Brendon whines unhappily and Spencer raises his head. "Not when I'm in my rut."

Brendon pouts and tilts his head up to kiss Spencer hard on the mouth. "Soon, though." Brendon says and the fact that it's not a question makes Spencer's stomach do tiny flips.

"I'd prefer to have permission from your parents," Spencer tells him. "And a mating ceremony, and then I take you to bed and give you your mating bite as I make love to you."

Brendon rolls his eyes. "Such a romantic." He teases, but theres a smile playing on his lips. Spencer just gazes down fondly at him. "I know you'd like that too." He says and Brendon bites his lip to keep the smile at bay but Spencer can see it in his eyes. "But it could take so long." Brendon protests and then gasps. "What if they want you to court me?!" He asks and Spencer smiles and leans down to kiss him soft and sweet. "It will be worth it."

Brendon groans dramatically when Spencer pulls back. "But then I'll have to wait so long to be mated to you, and you won't knot me again until then, I know you."

Spencer laughs and kisses Brendon again. "Then I guess we have to make the most of this time, don't we?"

Brendon nods quickly. "I don't think you should deny your rut."

Spencer snorts. "Of course not." He mutters and grinds down against Brendon.

"It's bad for you," Brendon says, trying to adopt a serious face.

"Is it?" Spencer asks teasingly, pushing one of Brendon's legs up further. Brendon nods jerkily. "It's like holding back a sneeze." He says, breathlessly, as Spencer leans down to kiss at his neck again, rubbing his cock up against Brendon's. "I-It's really bad for you."

"Mhmm, I bet," Spencer murmurs, groaning when their cocks slide together just right.

"Yeah." Brendon says, tilting his hips up. "So, you should probably fuck me already." He moans.

"Probably," Spencer agrees and reaches between them to grip his cock and guide it to Brendon's wet and messy hole.

Spencer pushes in slow this time and it makes Brendon's breath catch as he moans and clutches at Spencer's shoulders.

"Wish you were going to claim me right now," He gasps out.

Spencer growls and scents at Brendon's neck. "So needy." He says and thrusts the rest of his dick into Brendon hard, making him gasp.

"Like you're not," Brendon chokes out, digging his nails into Spencer's back. "Can't wait until we're mated, when you're not holding back at all."

Spencer groans and starts to thrust into Brendon harder. "I'd mark you up so pretty, B. Let everyone know that you're all mine."

"I want it," Brendon moans. "Want to be yours."

Spencer groans. "My omega." He grunts, pinning Brendon's hips to the bed.

"My alpha," Brendon gasps back. "Knot me."

Spencer's hips move faster and Brendon keens underneath him, back arching up as he bares his neck to Spencer.

"Want you," Brendon moans. "I don't want to wait."

Spencer groans as a flash of white-hot want crashes through him. He lets himself fall forward to scent at Brendon's neck. Brendon smells so fucking good and Spencer mouths at the spot he wishes he could sink his teeth into. "God, Spence!" Brendon moans and clenches around Spencer's cock. Spencer groans and has to turn his head so he can bite into the pillow.

Brendon's still moaning Spencer's name and scratching his nails down Spencer's back and it's all turning Spencer on so much he can hardly do much more than bite at the pillow and thrust into Brendon

Brendon couldn't keep quiet if he tried. He keeps babbling, nonsense and moans mixing together. "Knot me, Alpha! Oh god! Please!"

Spencer's knot is swelling and he's so turned on he couldn't stop fucking Brendon for anything.

Brendon's so hard it hurts. "Spencer! Fuck! I'm gonna come, Alpha!" Brendon moans as he feels Spencer's knot start to tug at his rim. Spencer grunts and grinds as deep as he can into Brendon.

"Come for me omega, come while you're getting filled with my knot," Spencer pants.

Brendon moans, canting his hips back to try and get Spencer as deep as possible. Spencer turns his head and lets his teeth gently scrape over Brendon's neck and that's all it takes to send Brendon over the edge.

He comes hard, clenching down around Spencer's knot and moaning Spencer's name brokenly.

"Mine" Spencer growls fiercely, holding Brendon tight against him, hips twitching as Spencer comes. Brendon just moans again, still too high from his orgasm to register anything.

Brendon slowly starts to come down from his high after a few moments, nuzzling Spencer gently.

"I love you" Brendon murmurs into Spencer's neck. Spencer's stomach fills with butterflies. He'll never get used to Brendon saying that.

"I love you too," He says breathlessly.

* * *

 

I was thinking about them secretly dating maybe?? And Spencer entertaining the idea of going to Brendon's parents about officially courting him and then when he's about to, he finds out that Dallon's made the move to court Brendon and Spencer is crushed

aww yes like he's just worked up his courage and then suddenly Brendon's father sees him and is just like telling him about how Dallon is courting Brendon

Yes!! Exactly! And Brendon's dad is so happy because dallons family is so prestigious and it would do a lot of good for their family and it would be a good match for Brendon. And its like a rug has been pulled out from under Spencer's feet because there's no way he could compare

like he feels that he has nothing that could even begin to hold a candle to what dallon has and he just pastes on a smile

Yeah and he just walks around in a daze until he sees Brendon, who runs up and hugs him, all smiling, and Spencer just stays frozen and Brendon frowns and asks what's wrong

and Spencer tries to say that he's fine and he's just had a stressful day but Brendon's not buying it

And Brendon keeps asking and asking until they’re interrupted by Brendon's dad coming into the room and Spencer jumps away looking guilty, and Brendon's dad is just like "oh Spencer's told you?" and Brendon's like "told me what?" and glances at Spencer who just looks away. And brendons dad is like "Mr. Weekes has decided to court you!"

and Brendon's mouth drops open, and he's shocked and confused, because he didn't think that dallon liked him that way and at any rate, he doesn't want to be courted by anyone but spencer and maybe Brendon knew that spencer was about to ask to court Brendon??

Aww yes like Brendon thought the news was that Spencer was going to start courting him and that why he was acting weird but then he found out its dallon and he's so confused

like Brendon thinks that maybe spencer was just trying to hide it until his dad told him so it would be a surprise but instead brendon's suddenly being courted by another alpha

Yes! And Brendon tries to catch Spencer's gaze but Spencer wont look at him, so he just turns back to his dad like "oh, that's-good." and his dad claps him on the back and leads Brendon out of the room talking about dallon and brendons first tea date and brendons just staring at Spencer like wtf

and spencer just like gives him a weak smile and lets them go and then goes to his room to be upset in peace

And Brendon finds him a couple hours later and is like "Spence, what happened. I thought-" and Spencer cuts him off. "You thought wrong." he says.

"But you said-" Brendon says in confusion and then trails off. "I want to be courted by you."

"You think I would stand a chance against Mr. Weekes?" Spencer asks him, voice trembling. "We already had this argument" Brendon protests but Spencer talks over him. "It was a shot in the dark before a real alpha wanted to court you, so now there's no way in hell" Spencer says, already worked up again.

Brendon frowns. "You're a real alpha, Spencer. The best alpha in the whole world, actually. I don't have to mate with Mr. Weekes just because he courts me.

Spencer lets out a pained laugh. "You have to be realistic, B" Spencer says and is taken aback when Brendon lets out a frustrated yell and runs his hand through his hair. "You be realistic!" Brendon spits out. "You honestly think I would doom myself to a life of unhappiness by being with Dallon when there was a chance that I could have you? Because I wouldn't. Not for the family's status or business or anything!" Brendon says, voice getting louder and louder. "And my parents would never force me into an unhappy marriage. They may hate my decision but they won't make it for me." Brendon tells him. Spencer just stares, mouth agape and Brendon deflates. "Though, obviously I'm not worth fighting for." Brendon says, hurt shining in his eyes.

"B, of course you are," Spencer says. "I'm just afraid that I won't be able to mate you." Brendon snorts, folding his arms. "You don't even know because you haven't tried."

The silence between them is heavy. Brendon sighs. "Spencer, I love you." He says and Spencer wishes he didn't sound so sad. "But if-" Brendon bites his lip, "If you're not serious about taking a risk and being with me for the long run, I need to know." Brendon swallows hard. "I- Dallon will probably be my best bet if I can't have you and I just- I need to know Spencer.

Spencer stares at him for a moment and then opens his arms. "Come here, B," He says softly.

"I- what?" Brendon asks, completely thrown off. His hands are shaking, he notices distantly. "Come here." Spencer repeats, even softer this time.

Brendon hesitates but then steps forward into Spencer's arms. "I don't understand," He says hesitantly as Spencer folds him into an embrace. "Shh, I love you," Spencer says. "And I would do anything to be with you."

Brendon lets out a shaky breath and melts into Spencer's hold. He nuzzles his face into Spencer's chest. "I wanna grow old with you, Brendon Urie." Spencer whispers to him.

"I wanna be your mate while it happens," Brendon whispers back. "I want everyone to know that we're in love."

Spencer hugs him tighter. "I want that too." He says softly. "So much that it drives me insane sometimes."

"Then ask to court me," Brendon murmurs. "Please, Spence."

"Yeah." Spencer says, burying his face in Brendon's neck and breathing in his scent. It's so comforting and familiar and Spencer wants to stay like this forever. "They might say no." Spencer says softly. Brendon makes a little noise. "I'll convince them to say yes." He says confidently. "You just have to ask first."

"Yes," Spencer says and pulls back, looking Brendon in the face. "I'm going to ask to court you. Even though Mr. Weekes has already asked, I'll still ask."

Brendon smiles and captures Spencer's mouth in a soft kiss. "I can't wait." He murmurs against Spencer's lips.

do you think it goes well when Spencer asks?

hmm I don't know...I was thinking maybe Brendon's dad is completely thrown off by the request and thinks that Brendon put Spencer up to it so that he doesn't have to be courted by Dallon bc maybe Brendon's dad is totally aware of the fact that Brendon doesn't want to be mated yet and he's like 'Spencer, I've watched you grow into a fine young man, I hope my son hasn't coerced you into some nefarious plot to get him out of mating.'

okay yes and Spencer's like "No, sir, I just want to court your son." and Brendon's dad is really suspicious about it bc he knows Brendon and Spencer are best friends

Yeah and maybe its extra suspicious because Spencer's so young, for an alpha, to be taking a mate and Brendon's dad is convinced that Brendon just wants to take the easy way out with this whole mating business, so Brendon's dad is like "You know I expect him to continue the family line." Thinking that it will put Spencer off, but Spencer chokes and blushes pink, nodding

yes yes like Brendon's dad is just really sure that this is a ploy so that Brendon will technically be mated but they'll keep on being friends and he kind of raises an eyebrow when Spencer agrees to the family thing.

yes! and I was thinking Brendon's dad reluctantly agrees on a couple of conditions, one being Spencer has to move and stay in the servants house on the property while he's courting Brendon and they cant see each other unless its supervised and Spencer agrees, but Brendon keeps trying to stealthily jump Spencer every time Spencer comes back to the main house

I love that bc before Spencer allowed them to kiss and cuddle and touch each other and now they can't and Brendon wants it so bad and he loves that Spencer is courting him but he's so touch starved

yes! like Brendon's always getting into everyone’s personal space, especially Spencer, so it's second nature to him but Spencer is hyperaware that Brendon's too close to be proper

and he moves away from Brendon as gently as he can even though he loves having Brendon close

yes I just picture Brendon and Spencer on a sofa having tea and Spencer subtly moving away and Brendon just scooting closer without realizing it

because he's so used to being close to spencer, but spencer's just nervously trying not to look at their chaperone as he puts a couple inches between them again

Yes and it just becomes this dance that they do and Brendon keeps getting frustrated by the end of the 'date' and he doesn't really realize why until one day Spencer's like "B! They're literally right there watching us. Have some control." Also I keep thinking about Spencer having to go to the main house at night because he forgot something and Brendon just tugs him into an empty room and kisses him and tries to get Spencer to fuck him

yessss I love that like Spencer's just grabbing something quick and out of nowhere, Brendon tugs him away and is kissing him before Spencer even has a chance to breathe and he's automatically kissing back bc he's missed Brendon and Brendon's kissing him so frantically and is just like "miss you, spence. fuck me, please."

And Spencer groans into his mouth, caught up in finally being able to touch Brendon again. Brendon reaches down and fumbles with Spencer's sleep pants, fully intending to get him out of them, but Spencer just catches his wrists. "B, we can't"

Brendon whines and tries to get his hands free. "Please, Spence. I can't stand being away from you anymore."

Spencer lets out a breathy laugh. "It's hardly been two weeks." He protests.

"I've had you with me every day since we were born, practically," Brendon moans. "I've never been away from you.

Brendon gets one of his hands free enough to run his palm over the front of Spencer's pants. Spencer groans, but catches the hand and lifts them both up and away from him. "B." Spencer warns as the omega struggles in his grasp. "If you don't stop and we get caught, I'll be sent away from you for real."

"You wouldn't. I wouldn't let anyone take you away," Brendon protests, but he goes still, looking upset.

Spencer sighs and glances around quickly before he darts forward and kisses Brendon. "I don't want to give them a reason to." Spencer tells him. "Just be patient. We'll be together soon enough."

"I wish I could have you right now," Brendon says mournfully. "I miss you. This courting can't go fast enough."

Spencer hums. "What? You mean you don't like being all formal with me with the members of our families watching our every move?" Spencer teases.

"I don't think you want your family members around for what I want to do with you," Brendon replies.

Spencer's eyes darken and he holds back a growl. "Soon." He rumbles.

"Not soon enough," Brendon says, but he steps away from Spencer and smooths his clothes down.

Brendon takes a deep breath. "You should probably go." He says, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Before I do something stupid like throw you down on that sofa and have my way with you."

Spencer bares his teeth at Brendon. "You're going to kill me and then I'll never be able to mate you."

"All the more reason you should go." Brendon says and Spencer nods, smiling slightly. He brushes past Brendon and pauses before kissing Brendon on the lips and then on the forehead. "I can't wait to be with you." He whispers.

Brendon flushes, smiling happily. "I'm looking forward to it so much," He whispers back.

Spencer smiles down at him fondly. "I love you." He tells Brendon. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too," Brendon echoes and watches as Spencer leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep thinking of a situation where Spencer accidentally stumbles in on or eavesdrops in on a courting date between Brendon and Dallon and Brendon's laughing at something Dallon said and Spencer gets jealous (bc I think Dallon probably confided in Brendon that he was pressured into courting Brendon by his parents but he'd really rather just be friends and Spencer doesn't know)

okay yes like maybe the conversation makes it seem romantic when it's really not and Spencer's just so upset and jealous

yes like Spencer hasn't even really thought of the possibility that Dallon might actually be winning Brendon over slightly because Brendon's always so focused on Spencer on their dates but he can hear them talking and laughing and it sounds like they're flirting and familiar with each other and it makes Spencer's blood boil

and like he thinks Dallon is kind and sweet and it makes him even angrier bc this isn't Brendon pitying or faking for a suitor, it's him genuinely enjoying Dallon

yes yes! I don't know how Spencer would handle it though?

I don't know like he's obviously not going to storm in and make a big deal even though he really wants to and let Dallon know that Spencer is his, so maybe Spencer likes sneaks in to see Brendon?? and he's sort of desperate to knot Brendon and make him remember which alpha he's gonna end up with but he also knows that he's just being irrational and idk i think maybe Brendon talks him down??

oooh yes! like maybe Spencer walks in under the pretense to talk with whoever's chaperoning them and Brendon's super startled that Spencer's there (and Dallon greets him warmly because he knows that this courting is really just buying him and Brendon time) and Spencer's super stiff talking to the person and doesn't even acknowledge Brendon. And then Spencer leaves the room and Brendon watches Spencer, frowning, because he knows something is wrong and a few minutes after Spencer leaves Brendon excuses himself to go to the bathroom and wanders out in the hall to find Spencer and make sure he's okay. And suddenly Spencer's tugging him into a side room and kissing him hard and Brendon's like wtf

yes yes and like Brendon has to push him away after a minute bc he wants to talk about what went on just now more than he wants to kiss Spencer and Spencer's acting all weird about it anyway

yes! but all Brendon can get out is "Spence?" before Spencer is kissing him again and Brendon pushes him away again, keeping him at an arms length and is like "what are you doing?" and Spencer's just so hurt and angry and overwhelmed that he's like "What? I thought you wanted to do this?" and tries to get closer to Brendon again but Brendon holds his ground and i like "Yeah, not when Dallon and our chaperone are in the next room. What is wrong with you today? You're acting strange." And Spencer growls lowly at the fact that Brendon and Dallon are on a first name basis apparently and Brendon 's like "See? Like that! What are you growling about?"

and Spencer can't believe that Brendon doesn't seem to know and he can't think about this rationally because he's so angry and jealous

And Spencer just huffs and moves to leave but Brendon grips the front of his shirt. "No, you've never acted like this before, you don't get to just run away like it's nothing. What's wrong?!"

"It's nothing," Spencer says with difficulty, almost snarling the words.

Brendon laughs in his face. "It's obviously something." He says and Spencer just fixes him with a death glare. Brendon decides to switch tactics. He pouts and makes his eyes go wide, like he used to when he was a kid and wanted something sweet from the kitchens. "Spencer" Brendon whines. "I'm worried about you."

Spencer's anger shifts to confusion for a moment. "You're worried?"

"Of course I am" Brendon says, frowning. "I never get to see you or talk to you for real anymore. I want to make sure my best friend is doing okay." Brendon tells him. "And you barely even looked at me back in the room so I thought maybe you-" Brendon trails off and his eyes go wide, "Wait. Are you angry with me about something?"

Spencer shakes his head a little. "I just-I heard-Dallon is getting pretty friendly with you."

Brendon blinks. "Me and Dallon are-" He starts but Spencer stiffens and looks away. "Courting, I know." He says and Brendon rolls his eyes and pecks Spencer on the cheek. "I was going to say just friends." Brendon tells him

"Yes, just friends," Spencer repeats, still stiff.

"Spence. Dallon comes over to talk about some other omega that he's courting who I'm pretty sure he's head over heels for. He just has to bring me on enough dates to satisfy his parents." Brendon says.

Spencer stares at him shocked. "He's in love with someone else?"

Brendon frowns and then shrugs, completely oblivious to Spencer's rapt attention on him. 'I mean, he hasn't come out and said it, but I think he is." Brendon says casually and is startled when Spencer starts to laugh.

"I don't understand what's so funny about that," Brendon says, feeling lost.

Spencer shakes his head, still laughing and pushes forward to kiss Brendon. Brendon jerks back. "Spencer!" He says tightly and Spencer's still laughing when he says "Sorry sorry"

"Tell me what's going on!" Brendon demands, and Spencer's laughter finally subsides. "I was jealous of Dallon, B. I thought you were falling in love with him."

Brendon gapes at him and then pushes at Spencer's chest. "You're an idiot." He tells him.

Spencer looks at him guiltily. "I'm sorry," He says. "I’m just so afraid you'll choose someone else over me."

Brendon sighs and drops his hands from Spencer's chest. "How may times do I have to tell you that you're my first choice until you actually believe it?" He asks, "Because I'll say it a million times over if that's what it takes."

Spencer shakes his head. "I know you love me, and I love you, but I get scared that I can't offer you much." Brendon rolls his eyes. "Spencer, you're more than enough for me, and if this is about you being untitled, I'm titled enough for the both of us."

"I just- I'm supposed to be providing for you." Spencer says and Brendon narrows his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Spencer tries to backpedal. "I just meant that I wish I had an asset to offer your family by mating with you."

"Spencer." Brendon says slowly. "You're reliable and trustworthy. You'll keep me safe and if I'm with you I'll be able to work and help my father's company advance instead of just stuck up in some alphas home pumping out puppies for the rest of my life." Brendon tells him.

Spencer chokes a little bit. "You wouldn't ever stand for something like that," He protests.

"No, but I know that's what some of those older Alphas would want." Brendon says and Spencer feels a little ill. "But if I have you, I'm happy and I can do anything." Brendon says smiling at Spencer.

Spencer smiles weakly back at him. "B, I'm gonna mate you," He says after a few seconds, and Brendon's eyes widen. "Not right now," Spencer adds quickly. "But at the end of this courting process, and we're gonna be so happy."

Brendon snorts. "I know that, idiot. What do you think I've been trying to tell you!"

"I know," Spencer says sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Brendon hums and bites his lip, smiling. "At least you're my idiot." He says, pecking Spencer's lips quickly.

Spencer smiles down at him. "You'd better get back in there."

Brendon sighs. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Brendon asks and Spencer nods. "I wouldn't miss it"

Brendon smiles at him and then turns to leave, going back out to finish his time with Dallon, and Spencer slumps back with a sigh.

He doesn't even know what came over him and he's so embarrassed that he acted like that just because he got jealous.

He's lucky Brendon talked him down and made him realize how irrational he was being, but he's ashamed that it ever happened in the first place.

Spencer shakes himself a little and straightens up. He makes a promise to himself that he will never act like that again. He could have gotten Brendon in trouble and himself sent away. He takes a deep breath and walks out of the room.

* * *

 

Brendon telling Spencer at one of their courting dates to meet him in the house at night because they need to talk about something important and when Spencer shows up Brendon jumps him and pulls him into his bedroom and all Spencer can smell is Brendon's heat and he's instantly going for the door like "Nope, not gonna happen."

okay yes and Brendon's whining and tugging at him and going "Spencer, please don't go."

and Spencer pauses, steeling himself. "Is this what you meant by something important? or was there something else?"

Brendon at least has the grace to look embarrassed. "I just wanted you with me."

Spencer just blinks and turns towards the door again. Brendon grabs his hand and holds on tight. "No, Spence, please! Don't leave me alone." Brendon says and Spencer tries to tug his arm free. "Brendon, we can't." He says but Brendon pouts and his eyes get big and shiny. "Spencer, please. It hurts."

Spencer sighs, still fruitlessly tugging at his arm. Brendon has a monster grip when he wants to. "I know it hurts, but that's why you have toys."

"They don't work." Brendon protests quickly. He starts shifting backwards towards his bed. "I need you Alpha."

Spencer can't help the way his gaze shifts to the bed, and the way his mind jumps to knotting Brendon. "B, believe me, I'd love to be there, giving you what you need. But we're courting."

Brendon makes a frustrated noise and stands on his tippy toes and kisses Spencer hard, but Spencer jerks his head back. "B, I'm serious." Brendon huffs. "It's all a stupid formal game anyway, Spence! We both know I'm picking you after its over."

"That doesn't mean I didn't promise to court you properly!" Spencer cries.

"Spencer, please!" Brendon begs and he tugs Spencer's hand to feel along the back of his damp sleep pants. Spencer sucks in a shaky breath. "Spencer, anything you want me to do, I'll do. Just stay with me, please."

Spencer sighs and stops trying to make a run for the door. "B, it's just your heat." He pushes Brendon's hair back with his free hand. "You just want me close in your heat because I'm an alpha." Brendon frowns. "You're my alpha."

Spencer smiles down at him. "Not officially." He says gently and before he can react, Brendon's whining and nuzzling into Spencer's neck, scenting him. Spencer rubs his back carefully. "B, you've gotten through heats without me before." Spencer reminds him.

"But you've always been around, so I could at least have your scent," Brendon says pitifully. "We've been courting so long that my stuff just smells like me now."

Spencer bites his lip. Brendon just looks so miserable and Spencer knows he's not lying about missing his scent because Spencer's been missing Brendon's. "I- I can't do anything" Spencer says hesitantly, "But if you want to scent me for a while-" Spencer trails off.

Brendon's already nodding fervently. "Just lay in bed with me, please. So your scent is all over me and the bed."

Brendon pulls him to the bed and Spencer drags his feet. "I-I don't know if we should be on the bed, B" Spencer protests.

"Please," Brendon begs, tugging hard at Spencer. "I want it to smell like you."

Spencer still looks wary so Brendon sits on the bed, forcing Spencer to lean over him. Spencer's it with the amazing smell of Brendon's heat and he can't help but breathe in deep. He's missed Brendon's scent so much. "We won't do anything Spence, I swear, just- cuddle?" Brendon asks, almost shy.

Spencer eyes him. "Just cuddling," He says firmly and Brendon nods. "I just need you close to me."

Spencer sighs. "Okay." He says cautiously, and as soon as he opens his mouth Brendon is scooting up the bed, tugging Spencer down on top of him.

He nuzzles into Spencer's neck with a whine, his hands roaming up and down Spencer's back. "Alpha," He murmurs in a haze. He's missed having Spencer close.

Spencer stays still as Brendon clings to him, his heart fluttering at Brendon's words. His back is tense, spine ramrod straight, because all he can smell is Brendon's heat and Spencer wants. If he lets himself relax he doesn't know what will happen, so he tries to breathe through his mouth and let Brendon nuzzle him.

"I want to smell like you," Brendon goes on. He presses his face tightly into the crook of Spencer's neck and inhales. Spencer's scent is making more slick run out of his needy hole, his body desperate to entice his alpha into a knotting.

Spencer closes his eyes, trying very hard to focus on something other than Brendon rubbing up against his body. Brendon's too hot. Spencer's scent is making everything more intense and overwhelming and Brendon needs out of his clothes now.

He doesn't want to separate from Spencer at all, but he can't get his clothes off pressed up along Spencer's body. He steels himself and pushes back a few inches to tug his shirt off, already missing his alpha's warmth. Spencer sits up a little, on alert. "What are you doing?"

Brendon throws the shirt somewhere across the room and loops his arms around Spencer's neck to tug him back down, but Spencer resists. "B, what are you  doing?"

Brendon whines. "I'm hot." He pulls at Spencer again, wanting his alpha on top of him.

"If you're that hot, then I shouldn't be on top of you." Spencer says but Brendon ignores him, lifting himself up to press close to Spencer and scent at his neck again. He groans a little, the soft fabrics of Spencer's shirt feels nice against his bare skin.

"B," Spencer says, curling his hands into the bedsheets. "I think I should go. Your heat is getting strong."

"It's not!" Brendon says quickly, butting his head against Spencer's chest. "Just stay a little longer." Brendon pleads

Spencer gives him a hard look. "A few minutes," He relents.

Brendon nods, pressing every inch of himself up against Spencer. He's practically purring. The back of his sleep pants are soaked through now and his cock is stiff and aching and Brendon knows Spencer will be able to feel it, but he can't help but rub against Spencer anyway.

Spencer closes his eyes and swallows hard. Brendon's cock is hot and hard against his thigh even through the layers of fabric separating them, and Spencer wants to give in to his desires so badly.

"Alpha!" Brendon breathes out, practically rutting against Spencer's thigh. The ache inside of him is starting to get worse. He can feel Spencer's cock, stiff in his pants, against his lower belly.

Spencer takes a deep breath through his mouth. "Brendon, I have to go-" He starts and tries to pull away, but Brendon clings. "No!" He cries, still rubbing off on Spencer's thigh. "I can't get through this alone!"

"B" Spencer says firmly, "You've gotten through heats without me before and you can do it again." He says but Brendon's shaking his head. "You've always been here!" Brendon protests. "Even during my first one. You knotted me so good."

Spencer almost groans at the reminder and the relish in Brendon's voice when he said it. It's clear Brendon's craving a knot. "B-" He chokes out helplessly, and Brendon whimpers. "It was, Spence. I'd never felt that way before and I thought I'd never get full but you took care of me. And-" He adds. "I was so happy that I was an omega because I knew I could take your knot. I thought about it when I thought I was still a beta and I didn't know if it would fit. But I'm an omega, your omega, and you're meant to knot me."

Spencer bites his lip so he doesn't growl as his dick throbs. Brendon's never said anything about wanting to take his knot as a beta and it makes something possessive flare white-hot in his stomach.

"Please, Spence," Brendon whispers. "Let me have your knot again. I need it so bad."

Brendon mouths at Spencer's neck and Spencer doesn't even know how to react. He can't knot Brendon. It would ruin everything. But Brendon's so warm and he smells so fucking good and he wants Spencer, he's begging Spencer for his knot and Spencer's oh so tempted to just give in. Instead he catches both of Brendon's arms and pins him to the mattress.

Brendon still goes limp in his grasp and moans softly up at him, obviously enjoying being pinned

Spencer closes his eyes briefly, trying to ignore the wave of arousal crashing through him at Brendon's submissive response. He stares down at Brendon intensely. He can see the faint pink flush that's spread down to Brendon's chest and the way Brendon's freckles are splattered along his nose and cheekbones. Spencer leans down and kisses him softly on the forehead. "I'm not going to knot you, B"

Brendon jerks in surprise. "Please, Spence," He whines. "Just once. It hurts."

Spencer's fingers flex on Brendon's arms. "No." He says calmly and Brendon's eyes start to tear up as he struggles against Spencer's hold. "You have toys to get you through it" Spencer says and Brendon whimpers

"Want you," He says tearfully and Spencer leans down, brushing his lips over Brendon's forehead again, frowning at how hot Brendon's skin is. "I know, B. But I want the next time I knot you to be when I can claim you, and knotting you now would put that in jeopardy."

Brendon whines and writhes underneath Spencer. The ache inside him is terrible now and his stomach is churning. Brendon blinks away the tears that are threatening to form. He has to get Spencer to stay with him. He focuses his gaze back to Spencer who's looking down at him, concerned. "B-" Spencer says softly, "How long have you been in heat?" Brendon frowns and bucks his hips up. "Wanted to wait for you." He whimpers.

Spencer's eyebrows draw together. "How long?" He repeats, an edge to his voice, and Brendon breaks. "All day!" He cries. "I knew it was starting at our courting date, and I had to go to my room right afterwards."

Spencer blinks in surprise and Brendon takes advantage, slipping out from under Spencer's grasp and rolling over. He tugs down his sleep pants until they're just under his ass and tilts his hips up, wanting to present for his Alpha. Brendon feels a little sick and dizzy though.

"Brendon-" He hears Spencer gasp behind him. "Brendon, are you bleeding?"

Brendon frowns and looks over his shoulder. "What?" He asks and swallows hard. The world is spinning slightly and it's not helping his nausea.

Spencer's hands are on him then, tentatively spreading him open. "You're bleeding," Spencer says. "You've made yourself heatsick!"

Brendon makes a soft whining noise and closes his eyes. He pushes back against Spencer's gentle touch, trying to get more contact with his Alpha. "Brendon, this is serious!" Spencer says.

Brendon just moans in response. He's getting dizzier now, and he just wants Spencer to hurry up and take care of him.

He moans when he feels Spencer's hands on his hips, but suddenly he's on his back again and he whines. "Spencer!" He protests, shutting his eyes to stop the world from spinning. Spencer's palm feels cool against his forehead. "B, you're burning up. I think I should call for a doctor."  Spencer's panicked voice comes from somewhere above him.

"Want you," Brendon mumbles unhappily, but he doesn't do anything more than snuggle into Spencer's hand on his forehead. Spencer worries his lip between his teeth. "I'm calling for a doctor," He tells Brendon. "Stay here."

"No" Brendon protests weakly and tries to grab Spencer's shirt but Spencer slips out of his grip. Then I think Spencer goes to get someone to call for a doctor and he's so worried about Brendon that he doesn't even think about the implications so when he finds another servant they're like "Why are you in the house at this hour?' And Spencer's like oh shit

yes I was thinking the same thing like Spencer's really not supposed to be in the house and Spencer has to make up some story but idk what he says

yeah like he makes up some bullshit story about forgetting something from earlier and happening to bump into Brendon and Brendon collapsed so Spencer rushed him to his room and its so obviously fake but the servant's been working in the house with Spencer for years so they just give him a look and sigh before calling for a doctor

like they definitely know he's lying but they don't really want to get him in trouble and just tell him that he'd better leave the house

yesss exactly! and Spencer really doesn't want to leave because seeing Brendon like that scared him

and he wants to make sure that Brendon is okay and Brendon is probably asking for him but he also knows that he can't just be in the middle of the whole thing bc brendon's parents are sure to show up

yeah...should Spencer go see him one last time to check up? or would he just leave?

he probably argues with himself and then goes to check on Brendon one last time bc he would feel awful if he didn't

okay yes! and Brendon's just curled into a ball on the bed because everything hurts and Spencer left him

and Spencer tells him that the doctor is coming and Brendon's just "I want you to stay with me"

And Spencer's heart is breaking because Brendon sounds so miserable but he can't stay so he says "B, I have to leave before your parents find me in here."

and Brendon just whimpers, "They'll understand. I can't have you leave." Spencer swallows hard, blinking back tears. "B," He says softly and then hesitates. "Baby, I have to go. I hope you feel better, and I love you."

And Brendon's face just falls and he starts to cry as Spencer kisses him on the cheek. "No, Spence, please don't go!" He begs and tries to grab for Spencer but Spencer takes a quick step back and keeps apologizing. "I'm sorry, B, I'm sorry. I love you."

"Stay!" Brendon cries, but he's too weak and dizzy to actually get up off the bed and he sobs as Spencer gives him a heartbreaking look and leaves the room.

And Spencer just walks back to the servant house, numb, and only when he gets back to the room he’s staying in does he let himself cry

and he just cries because he feels responsible that Brendon got sick

Yessss and then maybe like the next day Spencer goes over to check on him but he's barred from entering the house and he feels so helpless

and he just kind of wanders around bc he doesn't know what to do and the guilt is eating him up inside and he's angry with Brendon for letting that happen but he's even angrier with himself for not insisting harder on Brendon taking care of himself

and Spencer can't stop thinking about it and worrying about Brendon and it's driving him crazy for the next couple days because he's not allowed in the house and even though his friends from the house tell him brendon's better, it doesn't help. When Spencer's finally allowed to go see him Brendon looks like hell but he smiles soft and a little embarrassed up at Spencer and Spencer just wraps him into the tightest hug

and Brendon just hugs him back and whispers "I'm sorry" as he does

and Spencer hushes him because he' not even angry anymore he's too busy being relieved that Brendon's okay. Spencer scents at Brendon's neck. "They wouldn't let me see you, B. I tried- I came around every day and they wouldn't even let me in the house-" Spencer babbles.

Brendon just shakes his head, clinging to Spencer. "It's okay, Spence. Once I wasn't in so much pain, I understood why you had to leave."

Spencer makes a wounded sound. "I should have- If I had just knotted you, you wouldn't have gotten sick-" Brendon interrupts him. "Spence, that was not your fault! I shouldn't have waited so long. I should have taken the edge off before you came over."

Spencer presses his face into Brendon's neck, trying not to cry. "I was so scared for you, B."

Brendon hugs Spencer tighter and presses kisses into his hair. "I'm fine, Spence." He murmurs.

"Don't ever do something like that again," Spencer says.

"I won't Spence" Brendon whispers and Spencer nods into his neck once then leans back a little, blinking rapidly. "So" Spencer clears his throat, "should you even be out of bed?" He asks and Brendon rolls his eyes. "I can't leave the room still for the next few days but I'm fine." He tells Spencer. "I'm bored"

"Well, I'm here to visit you for awhile," Spencer tells him. "But next time, you're going to take care of yourself."

Brendon groans. "Spence, I told you, it won't happen again." Brendon says, walking towards his bed and slumping down on it. He looks tired. "Stop being such a pushy alpha." Brendon says

"I just want to make sure you're okay. Maybe you should take a nap," Spencer says.

Brendon hums and flops backwards. "Come here," Brendon says.

Spencer comes forward a little, confused. "What do you need?"

Brendon laughs. "Just come here!" He says and Spencer steps closer.

Brendon reaches out for him. "Come over here," He says again.

"Are you still in pain or something?" Spencer asks as he gets to the edge of the bed and promptly loses his balance when Brendon tugs him forward.

"I just want you," Brendon says.

Spencer's landed on the bed next to him and Brendon turns on his side, hand still fisted in Spencer's shirt. "Brendon' Spencer grumbles, "Someone could walk in." Brendon smiles and shifts closer. "I haven't seen you at all in three days. I need Spencer time."

Spencer sighs and wraps his arms around Brendon. "Just for a short time."

Brendon smirks and snuggles into Spencer's arms before he starts telling him all about how  one of the maids and servants were flirting in his room while they thought he was asleep.

Spencer gradually allows himself to relax and just enjoy holding Brendon close while he laughs at Brendon's stories.

He's missed being able to be like this with Brendon, where everything is easy and comfortable. No one around to watch their every move. It feels nice. The clock down the hall chimes and Spencer realizes they've been talking for almost an hour.

He doesn't want to pull away, but he knows he probably should. They've been in here long enough that someone will be coming to check on Brendon soon. "B, I think I should go," He says regretfully when Brendon pauses.

Brendon sighs. "I know." He says, smiling at Spencer impishly. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice the time."

"I wish I didn't have to notice it," Spencer says and presses a quick kiss to Brendon's lips before he gets off the bed. "But you need to rest anyway."

Brendon snorts. "Right because I won't get any rest while I'm shut in here for another two days." He complains and Spencer smiles at him. "You always did have a problem entertaining yourself when we were children." Spencer says, gathering up his coat and things. Brendon laughs. "That's what I had you for."

Spencer flashes him a smile. "You'll always have me."

Brendon meets his gaze for an intense second. "Yeah" Brendon says softly, and smiles, keenly aware of the way Spencer is watching him shift on the bed. Brendon clears his throat. "Okay, get out of here before I ask you to get back over here and ravish me."

"Like I'd ravish you so soon after you were heat sick," Spencer scoffs.

Brendon hums and stretches out on the bed luxuriously. "I can be very convincing." He purrs.

"You'd fall asleep before we finished getting undressed," Spencer tells him:

"So you agree that I'd be able to convince you." Brendon says, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Goodbye, B" Spencer says pointedly and Brendon pouts. "I'll come around again tomorrow."

"You'd better. I'll die of boredom if you don't," Brendon says, and slides beneath the covers.

Spencer hums, watching Brendon get comfortable. "I love you, B" He says

"I love you too," Brendon says, and settles into the bed with a yawn.

* * *

 

okay I keep thinking about what if Brendon has a pregnancy scare? like a few mornings in a row he's throwing up and all the servants are convinced that it's morning sickness and Spencer overhears them arguing about whether its more likely to be Spencer's or Dallon's so Spencer is convinced that B is pregnant but Brendon is clueless

Yes that's so good and maybe Spencer's friend that he went to when Brendon was heat sick comes to Spencer and is like "listen, I know you're the father"

yesyesyes and Spencer's like "What???" and the servant's like "It's not like Master Brendon and Mr. Weekes spend any alone time together. You still come into the house from time to time." and Spencer just freaks because that makes sense and he knows that he and Brendon never even tried to safeguard that when they had sex (not that there was much available to them bc of the times)

and Spencer knows the last time they had sex was months ago and he like has to go see Brendon immediately

Yes and maybe Spencer goes to find him and Brendons doing something strenuous and Spencer's like '!! Stop"

And Brendon just freezes and glances over his shoulder at Spencer in surprise and is like "excuse me?" and Spencer's just "that's bad for the baby!!" and Brendon's like "what baby?????"

Lol yessss. And Spencer's like "you have morning sickness! Everyone's been talking about it

And Brendon just looks at him and is like "everyone thinks I'm pregnant?"

And Spencer's starting to get angry because Brendon seems a lot more concerned about what the people of the house think about him and a lot less concerned about the fact that's he's carrying a baby. "Yes." Spencer snaps and Brendon snorts before going back to whatever he was doing.

"Stop it!" Spencer half yells at him. "You're going to hurt the baby!"

"Spencer" Brendon says, "There is no baby. You know how people talk." Brendon tells him but Spencer's not convinced.

"But-you know I've knotted you," Spencer says in a hushed voice, glancing over his shoulder even though they're alone. "And everyone is saying you've been throwing up because of morning sickness."

Brendon stops what he's doing to turn towards Spencer again. "Did everyone mention that I was throwing up before supper two days ago as well?" Brendon asks and Spencer doesn't have time to respond before Brendon is speaking again. "Of course they didn't. They love to gossip. I think it's just some small stomach illness." Brendon says. "But what if it's not?" Spencer asks, biting his lip.

Brendon makes an irritated noise. "I'd think I'd know if I were pregnant, Spencer. I wouldn't have gone into heat if I were pregnant."

Spencer shrinks back a little and rubs the back of his neck. He hadn't even thought of that, too caught up in worrying about a baby to think logically. "Sorry." Spencer says. "You're right, I just-" Spencer trails off and Brendon steps closer to him. “Did you want a baby that badly?' He asks

Spencer goes white, and then red. "I-I was just worried about what it would do to your reputation."

"Right." Brendon says, smirking. "And it had nothing to do with you having to think about me getting knotted so good that I carry your pup."

"I wasn't thinking about that!" Spencer defends himself, too loudly. "We're not mated."

"We don't have to be mated for you to knock me up." Brendon teases and Spencer can feel himself blushing hard. "That is not what I meant and you know it!"

"Did you mean that as soon as we're mated you're going to start thinking about knocking me up with your pups?" Brendon asks, raising an eyebrow.

"B!" Spencer exclaims, flustered and Brendon laughs. "What? It's an honest question." He says

Spencer can't meet Brendon's eyes. "You said you didn't want an alpha that just had you push out pup after pup," He tries to deflect lamely.

Brendon raises an eyebrow. "Is that what you want?" He asks and Spencer jerks his head up so fast that it makes Brendon blink in surprise. "No! Of course not! I want you to be happy doing whatever you want." Spencer almost yells. Brendon smiles at him and toys with the hem of Spencer's shirt. "I wouldn't mind having pups if they were yours

Spencer just stares at him. "But do you want to have pups?" He asks.

"Not right after we mate, but after a little while, yeah." Brendon says and smiles shyly up at Spencer.

"Oh," Spencer breathes out, looking down at Brendon. "I didn't know."

Brendon looks at Spencer expectantly but Spencer stays quiet, mind a little blown now that he can, apparently, let himself think about having kids with Brendon. Brendon smile starts to fade at Spencer's lack of response. "I mean," He says, biting his lip, "If you don't want pups, that's fine too-"

"No, no, that's not it!" Spencer cuts in quickly. "I only thought you didn't want any pups."

Brendon blushes. "I'd only want pups with you." He admits quietly.

Spencer nods dumbly. "That's-that's good to know." Brendon looks up at him from under his eyelashes. "So, you do want me to have your pups?"

"I-I, uh, yeah" Spencer stutters out and Brendon surges forward to kiss him. "You'll have to knot me over and over again to make sure I get pregnant." Brendon murmurs.

"A hardship," Spencer growls into his mouth. "I don't know how I'll stand it."

Brendon giggles into the kiss. "I know." He says kissing Spencer harder. "Think of how I'll feel. I'll just be dripping with your come and won't be able to walk straight for days."

Spencer grips Brendon's hips possessively. "I'm not letting you out of our bed until you're pregnant."

Brendon hums. "Is that so, Alpha?" Brendon teases, pressing closer.

"Absolutely," Spencer rumbles, nuzzling Brendon's neck. "It's gonna be so difficult for you, being on my knot all the time."

Brendon groans. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Spencer whispers and captures Brendon's lips again.

There's a knock at the door and they jump. Brendon grumbles as he steps away from Spencer. "Yes?" He says and a servant opens the door. "Master Brendon, lunch is ready-" The servant trails off, taking in the scene in front of her. "Thank you." Brendon says, but the servant doesn't leave, eyeing Spencer with a knowing look. "Mr. Smith can join you if there are things you need to...discuss." She says

Spencer smiles stiffly at her. "Actually, I was just leaving," He says as graciously as he can. He turns and gives Brendon a slight bow. "I will see you at our next courting."

Brendon's trying hard not to laugh and Spencer glares at him. Brendon clears his throat and straightens up, nodding.

"Of course, Mr. Smith," He says and has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from giggling as Spencer leaves the room, sweeping past the smirking servant girl.

* * *

 

I'm trying to think of a scenario where Brendon would get jealous because I think that could be interesting

that would be interesting

maybe if you're looking for a misunderstanding thing, spencer decides to surprise Brendon for some reason, so he gets all secretive and starts spending a lot of time with one of the servants

oooh! yeah and like Spencer's already closer with the servants than Brendon bc he works with them still

exactly and maybe it's someone who spencer has been friends with for a long time and like Brendon keeps catching spencer whispering with this servant and like a couple times he catches just like straight up avoiding him and when they're together spencer seems kind of distant sometimes

yessss like maybe Brendon's birthday is coming up and Spencer wants to do something for him and is enlisting like everyone’s help but especially the one servant like Jon or someone and maybe Spencer has to cancel one of their courting dates to go into town with Jon to get something and Brendon gets really petty and invites Dallon over in Spencer's place

and Spencer is really caught up in his planning and maybe this is when he's going to ask Brendon to be his mate bc he got permission from Brendon's father??

oooh! yess!!! so he's trying to make it perfect and he doesn't really notice that Brendon's slowly getting increasingly worried and angry

because he's just so caught up in it, and Brendon is just getting worried and angry and he doesn't know what to do because he can never seem to get Spencer alone to ask what's going on

yesyesyes and I still like the idea of Spencer going into town to pick something up instead of going on a date with Brendon. And Brendon just jumps to the worst of conclusions and it's the last straw for him

yes yes definitely and he either takes the carriage to the Weekes' estate or he sends a servant to bring Dallon back to the Urie's estate and he's just gonna rub it in Spencer's face

yes! and maybe Spencer comes back and he's super excited bc he got like a ring or something specially made and its perfect but he walks in the room and Brendon's cuddled up to Dallon. And Spencer's not angry or anything bc he knows how Brendon and Dallon are friends but Brendon full out ignores him and all his excitement over the ring just goes out the window. And Spencer looks to Dallon for some indication of whats going on but Dallon just shrugs and is like 'I don’t fucking know he's your omega' and it makes Brendon even angrier that Spencer's not jealous or anything, so it just makes him more convinced that Spencer's doing something with the servant

because Spencer's always been jealous of Dallon, and if Spencer isn't anymore, then it must be because Spencer isn't in love with him anymore and Brendon isn't sure what he did to make Spencer stop loving him

And Spencer's finally gained the confidence in their relationship ever since he got permission from Brendon's dad so he doesn't get jealous and he just kind of shrugs and leaves the room because he has things to set up. Brendon watches Spencer leave the room and then he can't hold it together anymore and starts to cry into Dallon's shoulder. And Dallon's like "Brendon, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I think you should just talk to him." And Brendon just cries harder and is like "He won't talk to me!"

and Dallon's like "Have you gotten him alone?" and Brendon sobs, "I can't! We're always with a chaperone and he won't sneak over to see me anymore. He doesn't love me!"

And Dallon just hugs him. "You're a little hysterical right now. Spencer loves you a lot, he's probably just busy." And Brendon just shakes his head. "You don't know him like I do. Something's going on and he's keeping secrets and-" Brendon babbles, sniffling all the while.

Dallon glances up, but their chaperone doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight. "Brendon, what could he possibly be doing?" He asks and Brendon wails. "Cheating on me! He's in love with someone else!"

Dallon's eyebrows shoot up. "Are we talking about the same Spencer?" He asks and Brendon just buries his head in Dallon's chest, crying. "Okay, okay." Dallon says, rubbing Brendon's back stiffly. "If you really think that why don't you confront him?"

"Because I'm scared he'll tell me what I'm thinking!" Brendon sobs, muffled.

"But what if you're wrong?" Dallon says gently. "You'd want to know for sure before you do anything drastic."

Brendon sniffles. "How do I find out?"

Dallon falters. "Get him alone and ask him, I guess. Tell him how much you care about him and that you need to know now whether he doesn't want to be with you anymore." Dallon says and Brendon whimpers. "It sounds harsh, I know, but if he ever loved you, he'll tell you the truth."

Brendon wipes at his eyes. "Okay," He says softly. "You're right. I need to know for sure."

And Dallon sits with him for the rest of the time, building Brendon up to go confront Spencer. When Dallon leaves, Brendon takes a deep breath and goes to find Spencer. He can't find him anywhere until he goes into Spencer's old room and Spencer's there with Jon, whispering about something and abruptly stopping when Brendon enters the room. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Spencer slip something into his pocket.

Brendon tries to put on a brave face and pastes on a smile that feels more like a grimace. "Spencer," He says. "Can I speak with you?"

And Spencer glances at Jon and he's like, "um, I'm kind of in the middle of something, B, can you give me like five minutes?" And Brendon's had it. Choking back tears, he tells Jon to leave and Jon does quickly.

Spencer frowns after him. "Why'd you do that?" He asks, and Brendon swallows hard. "I need to talk to you," He says, fighting back his tears.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." He doesn't mean to snap, but Brendon was so close to seeing the ring and it has Spencer all defensive.

Brendon forces himself not to shrink back at Spencer's tone. "I feel like I haven't seen you hardly at all these past couple weeks." He says.

"Sorry. I-I've been busy." Spencer says. The ring is heavy in his pocket. He wishes he had gotten the time to hide it before Brendon came in here. "Busy with what?" Brendon asks.

"Things," Spencer says vaguely. "B, I don't really have time for this right now, okay?"

"No!" Brendon chokes out and he can feel tears falling onto his cheeks. "You keep saying that." He says and Spencer stops dead in his tracks. "B, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"You!" Brendon tries to get his tears under control but it's pointless. "You-you're keeping secrets and avoiding me and spending all your time with-with Jon!"

Spencer takes a step towards him, intent on hugging his upset omega, but Brendon steps back and stiffens. Spencer feels it like a knife in his chest. "I-I don't know what you’re trying to say"

Brendon wipes at his eyes. "Tell me the truth!" He demands. "Tell me why you're sneaking around behind my back!"

"I'm not-" Spencer starts to say and Brendon cuts him off. "Stop lying to me, Spencer!" He yells and angrily swipes at the tears that continue to fall. "You've been all secretive for weeks! You brush me off to go cozy up with Jon. Where did you two go today?"

"To town, B, but-" Spencer tries to answer, to placate Brendon, but Brendon screams. "Don't call me that! Don't pretend like everything is fine when you don't love me anymore, and would rather sneak around with Jon behind my back than stop courting me!"

"What are you talking about?!" Spencer asks, unbelieving. "I love you, B." He grabs for Brendon's hand but Brendon jerks away. "Shut up. Shut up, shut up! You don't. And you get to call me that!" Brendon cries. Spencer feels like he's shaking apart. "You- You want to know where I was with Jon today?" He asks, fingers fumbling in his pocket. Brendon winces. He doesn't want to hear about Spencer taking Jon somewhere to be alone together. "I was getting this." Spencer says, holding out a small box.

Brendon stops and blinks at it in confusion. "What's that?" He asks suspiciously.

"Yours." Spencer chokes out. It feels like Brendon is slipping through his fingers and he doesn't know what to do. Brendon wipes his eyes and sniffs.

He eyes the box warily, refusing to acknowledge what his brain is telling him. "But....why?" He asks finally.

"What do you mean why? I love you, B. I thought- I thought you knew that." Spencer tells him. He shoves the box into Brendon's shaking hand.

"I-I-" Brendon stutters, gripping tightly at the box. Spencer hunches his shoulders. "I asked your father, and I wanted to surprise you, but...." He trails off.

Brendon looks at him, trying to comprehend, before opening the box and he can only stare unbelievingly at the beautiful ring inside. Spencer lets out a laugh that sounds pained. "If you don't like it or don't, if you don't want it anymore-" Spencer chokes out, his eyesight blurring with tears. This is all going so wrong.

Brendon shakes his head, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. "I didn't know you-you were going to propose."

Spencer makes a wounded noise at the sight of Brendon crying again. He just wants to pull Brendon into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Brendon cries. "I ruined everything."

"Hey," Spencer says gently, reaching out tentatively for Brendon and grabbing his hand when Brendon doesn't move away. "I'm sorry I was so distant. But I'll never stop loving you, B. I don't think it's possible." Spencer says and takes the rings from Brendon's hand getting down on one knee.

Brendon puts a hand over his mouth, stifling his whimpers as Spencer holds the ring up to him, looking nervous and excited and desperate all at once. "I had a whole thing planned for this, but all that really matters is that I spend the rest of my life with you as your mate," Spencer says to him, voice trembling a little.

There's a beat and then Brendon is falling to his knees and kissing Spencer so hard that it actually hurts. Spencer hugs the omega tight. "Is that a yes?' He manages to get out.

"It was always a yes," Brendon cries. "It never could have been anything else with you."

Spencer lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and cups Brendon's jaw. "I love you so much" He says and kisses Brendon softly.

"I love you too," Brendon whispers. "I can't believe I get to have you as a mate."

Spencer ducks his head to scent at Brendon's neck. Spencer takes Brendon's hand and slides the ring on his finger.

Brendon pulls away, holding his hand out in front of him to admire the ring. "It's gorgeous," He says, voice wavering. "And it fits perfectly."

Spencer smiles, a little embarrassed. "I had to have Jon come help with the fit. His fingers are similar to yours."

"Oh," Brendon says, and then, to Spencer's horror, he starts to cry again. "I ruined your proposal, Spencer."

"B, I don't care about that!" Spencer says, wiping at Brendons tears.  "I just care that you said yes."

"I don't deserve you," Brendon says, burying his face in Spencer's chest. "I was convinced you were going behind my back with Jon."

"I'll be honest, I'm still trying to work out how you came to that conclusion." Spencer says, laughing a little and stroking his fingers through Brendon's hair.

"You kept being secretive and distant, and you were always with Jon," Brendon says, embarrassed. "You wouldn't sneak in to see me and you were distant at our courting dates."

"And the only reason you could come up with was I was cheating?" Spencer asks and Brendon shrugs, burrowing his face further into Spencer's chest. Spencer lets out a tiny sigh. "i'm sorry I was so distant." He says quietly.

"You weren't doing anything wrong," Brendon tells him. "I was just ridiculous."

"Still, I should have known before now you were upset." Spencer says. "It might have saved 3 weeks of planning and work." He teases.

"But you put so much effort in..." Brendon trails off. "You should still go through with it."

Spencer smiles at him fondly. "You just want to know what I had planned now." Spencer says, smirking.

"Well, yes," Brendon admits. "But it is my birthday."

Spencer hums. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Brendon can't even find it in him to pout. "I guess I should give you the ring back?"

Spencer's stomach drops at the words but he quickly realizes Brendon means so he can propose again. Spencer clears his throat. "Yeah, I guess. I like it on you though."

Brendon holds out his hand again to admire it. "Me too," He says softly.

Spencer grabs Brendon's hand and presses it to his lips before gently sliding the ring off.

Brendon sighs. "I can't wait to have that back again."

Spencer laughs. "You'll have it back soon, I promise."

"I'm looking forward to it," Brendon says, smiling up at Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* this part gets sad

okay what about Brendon and Spencer going to the first social ball of the season and the first time being mated and Spencer is super nervous about it and doesn't want to go, so Brendon tells him if they stay the whole time, Brendon will make it worth his while. And the thing you posted earlier made me think that in this verse maybe its acceptable for omegas to wear a skirt or dress as formal wear so the entire night Spencer's hand just creeps up Brendon's skirt.

ooh yes i like that a lot, like I'm assuming that Spencer is now titled because Brendon is and he's nervous because he's never been to a ball as part of high society, just as Brendon's servant, and I think Brendon really likes balls, and he of course likes sex with Spencer, so when Spencer is lamenting how nervous he is and how they should just skip it, Brendon just is like "you don't have to go, but I'll make it worth your while if we stay the whole time" and yes I agree about the skirt/dresses thing so he's like got on a brand new dress and when Spencer first sees him in it, he's considering skipping the ball for an entirely different reason

yes!! like Brendon comes to get Spencer so they can leave and Spencer's like "Whoa, that dress is- Are you sure we can't just stay home? We could have just as much fun."

and Brendon's just like looking down at himself and going "No, I want to go to the ball."

Spencer groans and pulls Brendon to him. "B!" He whines and kisses at Brendon's neck, trying to get Brendon to change his mind. Brendon laughs and tugs on Spencer's hair. "No, Spence, I want to go to this ball. I haven't gone dancing in forever!"

Spencer groans again, and Brendon pats his shoulder. "Spence, you can knot me anytime. They don't hold balls all the time."

"I can't knot you right now, apparently." Spencer grumbles but straightens back up and smooths down his suit. Brendon hums. "If you can be good until we have to leave the ball, maybe you'll be able to knot me in this dress." He quips.

Spencer can't quite conceal his desire for that. "Yes," He agrees quickly. "Do we have to stay the whole time?"

Brendon smirks. "Unless I have a reason to leave early." He says and then jerks back. "That was not a challenge, Spence."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Spencer says, smirking back.

Brendon narrows his eyes. "I'm serious. It's the first ball of the season. I want to have fun."

"Are you saying sex with me isn't fun?" Spencer asks.

"Spence!" Brendon complains and Spencer laughs. "Okay, okay. Let's go to this stupid thing then." Spencer says and moves to head out the door, but Brendon grabs his elbow. "Hey, you're gonna do fine." He tells his Alpha. "Everyone will love you because everyone loves me." Brendon says.

Spencer gives Brendon a small smile. "Thanks, B."

Brendon smiles back and kisses him on the cheek. "Now-" Brendon says, glancing towards the door, "it's time for us to have a night of mischief."

Spencer rolls his eyes but Brendon is already tugging him out the door.

And they go to the ball and it's a little awkward at first because everyone knows Spencer used to just be a servant, but they all warm up quickly to him and Brendon pulls Spencer out on the dance floor the first chance he gets.

and Brendon is clearly enjoying himself so much and Spencer's a good dancer because he always had to practice with Brendon growing up

omg yes like Spencer was always his dancing partner during lessons so it's just so natural and they both have a good time and Spencer's hand keeps wandering down to Brendon's ass and it makes Brendon laugh. and then they take a break to eat or whatever and Spencer can't stop thinking about what Brendon said earlier about knotting him in that dress.

and it doesn't help that Brendon looks so good in the dress and he's literally glowing with how happy he is as he chats with one of his friends and he's just so beautiful and Spencer loves him so much and also wants to just knot him so bad

and they're sitting at a table to eat with Brendon's friends and Spencer's gradually leaning closer to Brendon because he really doesn't care what is being said and he lets his hand fall onto Brendon's knee

and Brendon glances back at him and smiles at him because he thinks that Spencer is feeling anxious again

Spencer gives his knee and squeeze and Brendon turns back to his conversation. Spencer waits a little and then slowly moves his hand up Brendon's thigh.

Brendon pauses in the middle of his sentence and casts a fleeting look at Spencer again, but Spencer only smiles back at him.

Spencer waits again before slowly trailing his hand up Brendon's thigh higher and then moves it into Brendon's lap. Brendon sits up straight when Spencer's hand brushes over his groin.

He doesn't look at Spencer and he doesn't try to move Spencer's hand, just sits still.

Spencer presses down until he brushes over Brendon's cock and he falters. It didn't feel like Brendon was wearing any underwear.

Spencer has to stifle a groan at the thought of Brendon not wearing any underwear beneath his fancy dress, almost like he was preparing for Spencer to knot him in it later.

One of Brendon's friends gets up to leave and it startles Spencer out of his head. He takes his hand away quickly.

Brendon sits back in his seat a little and shoots Spencer a longer look, and Spencer's well versed enough in Brendon's looks by now to recognize the want in Brendon's face but also the anxiety.

Spencer clears his throat. "Excuse me," He says to the group. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He says, getting up, sending a look to Brendon, before making his way across the dance floor and into the hallway.

Less than a minute later, Brendon comes out into the hallway, headed straight for Spencer.

Spencer opens his mouth to speak but Brendon just brushes past him and turns the corner, walking until he reaches a small alcove farther away from the party. He turns and Spencer's right behind him. "What was that?" Brendon asks.

"You just-you look so good and I just wanted to touch you a little bit but then it felt like you weren't wearing any underwear," Spencer says quickly.

Brendon blushes fiercely. "That's-" He clears his throat. "That's, uh-" Spencer stares at him wide-eyed. "B," He whispers, "Are you not wearing any underwear right now?"

Brendon shrugs one shoulder. "I thought there might be lines?" He offers.

Spencer takes a step closer. "You sound very confident." He teases.

Brendon just breathes out unsteadily, looking at Spencer with dark eyes. "I think maybe you were ready for me to give you a good knotting," Spencer goes on in a hushed voice.

Brendon sucks in a sharp breath and Spencer moves closer, kissing him in a way that make Brendon's toes curl. "Spence. We can't here." Brendon breathes out and Spencer's fingers play with the hem of his dress.

"No," Spencer agrees. "But I wish I could. We'd go back in there and I would know you were dripping with my cum."

Brendon whimpers and Spencer leans in to scent at his neck. He can smell Brendon's arousal pouring off of him in waves now. Brendon bites his lip as Spencer kisses at his neck and jaw, trying to stay silent. The last thing he wants is someone to come investigate a strange noise coming from their little spot. He's hyperaware of Spencer's fingers trailing up the inside of his thigh slowly.

"You're getting wet, B," Spencer whispers into his ear. "Which do you like more? The idea of taking my knot in a public place, or the idea of my cum dripping out of you as you dance?"

Brendon whines and clutches at Spencer's shoulder. "Well, B?" Spencer prompts, his hand getting tantalizingly close to Brendon's hard cock. "Both." Brendon gasps out, hips rutting forward slightly. "Both, Spence."

Spencer growls and nips at Brendon's neck. "You want everyone to know how your alpha claims you."

"Yes!" Brendon gasps and lets out a stuttered moan when Spencer bypasses his cock to tease around his wet hole. "You want all your friends out there to know that you're mine and you love it." Spencer growls.

"I want," Brendon whimpers unsteadily. "I want, I want-"

Spencer groans. "What do you want, baby?" He asks, rubbing his finger right over Brendon's slick hole. Brendon  moans and wraps his leg around Spencer's to give him more room, his dress all bunched up around his thighs.

"Want you to claim me in front of everyone," Brendon sobs out when Spencer doesn't push his finger in.

Spencer hums. "You just said we can't here, B." He whispers in Brendon's ear.

Brendon pants hard, pressing against Spencer's finger. "Isn't that what you said?" Spencer asks him. "And now you want everyone to see how you take my knot."

Brendon whines and bites Spencer's shoulder to muffle the sound. He tries to grind against Spencer's finger but the bastard isn't letting him get any leverage. "Spencer, please." He groans into Spencer's suit jacket.

"Please what? Please take you back into the ballroom and knot you there?" Spencer suggests.

Fresh slick leaks out onto Spencer's fingers as Brendon shakes his head frantically, panting. "No? You don't want everyone to see your alpha claiming you right there on the dance floor? Knotting you good and hard until your dripping with my come?"

Brendon breathes hard, whining softly. "A-Alpha," He stammers out.

Spencer breathes out hard and slowly pushes his finger into Brendon's slick hole. Brendon gasps and claws at Spencer's suit.

"Yeah, B," Spencer mumbles, drunk with lust. "You'd be so pretty hanging off my knot in front of everyone. They'd know you've got a good alpha."

Brendon arches into Spencer's touch and moans loudly, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. Spencer traces another finger around Brendons rim, making him whimper behind his hand.

Spencer nuzzles into Brendon's neck, scenting at Brendon's mating mark. It's so dirty, fingering Brendon where someone could easily discover them, and it's turning Spencer on even more to know that Brendon dreams about taking his knot publicly.

Spencer presses another finger into Brendon and Brendon makes a broken noise behind his hand. Spencer grunts. "What if I took that hand away?" Spencer asks and Brendon looks at him with wide, pleading eyes. "I wonder if you could stay quiet without it. I bet you couldn't." Spencer tells him, kissing over his mating mark. "You'd be so loud someone would hear and come over and see you like this. Getting fingered hard by your Alpha and loving it."

Brendon's legs shake, but he keeps standing, pressed into the wall by his alpha. Spencer hums. "Bet you'd come all over yourself and that pretty new dress if someone saw you like this."

"Spencer!" Brendon moans, all muffled. "Please!" He begs, not entirely sure what he's asking for. He feels so out of his mind with pleasure and Spencer's scent is surrounding him. Spencer smirks. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He says and Brendon groans. "I bet you could come right now, just from this." Spencer says, crooking his fingers.

Brendon bites down hard on his fingers, breathing harshly through his nose. Spencer's right, he's embarrassingly close to coming, and coming hard, just from the two fingers Spencer's got inside of him.

"I wonder if everyone will be able to tell when we go back inside?" Spencer says. "Drenched in my scent and the scent of your own come. How indecent, B." Spencer teases and presses his fingers as deep as he can,

White hot pleasure shoots up Brendon's spine, making him cry out around his fingers and come so hard his knees buckle.

Spencer grabs him around the waist and keeps him pinned up against the wall as Brendon shakes through his orgasm. "Fuck, B, I can't believe- that was so hot." Spencer murmurs into his neck, slowly sliding his fingers out of Brendon.

Brendon flushes as he remembers everything Spencer said to him and presses his face into Spencer's chest in embarrassment.

Spencer just holds him close and smooths Brendon's dress back down. "Just tell me when your ready to go back in." He whispers and Brendon groans. "You're evil!"

"You started it," Spencer tells him. "I can't believe I didn't know about this fantasy until just now."

"Shut up." Brendon says into his chest. "There's a lot of fantasies you don't know about." He says, groggily.

Spencer raises his eyebrows, but chooses to file that information away. "Do you want to go back into the ball or not?"

Brendon groans and shakes his head a little before straightening up. His feel like jelly. "We have to say goodbye to everyone though."

"Of course we do," Spencer sighs, even though he already knew that. "Well, let's hurry up and get it over with. They'll all be scandalized by us."

Brendon snorts. "It wouldn't be the first time." He says and takes the elbow Spencer offers to him. "Remember when I snuck off to the kitchens with you because that horrible guy kept hitting on you?

"You were practically in my lap you were so close and he was just so oblivious," Spencer reminisces. "But he definitely backed off after I was covered in your scent. And the enormous mark you put on my neck helped too."

Brendon laughs as they make their way through the halls. "Yeah and that was before we were mated." He adds, then looks contemplative. "Although, even with your mating bite mark on full display tonight, there were still people who tried to flirt with you." He says and Spencer frowns. "No there wasn't." He says, confused.

"Yes, there were," Brendon argues. "The way some of them dance with you, the way they talk-they're into you."

Spencer hums. "Well, I'm so into you that I didn't even notice." Spencer tells him and Brendon rolls his eyes but he's smiling brightly.

"I guess I'll let you knot me when we get back then, since you're just so into me," Brendon says, heaving a dramatic sigh.

Spencer's happy that the music of the ballroom drowns out his growl and Brendon pulls away from him to go say good bye to his friends, Spencer trailing behind him at a slower pace. “Is everything alright? You guys were gone for a long time." One of Brendon's friends asks with a knowing look.

"Spencer just had to tell me something important," Brendon says airily. "But it's all sorted now."

A couple of Brendon's friends glance at each other smirking and Spencer shifts uncomfortably. Brendon continues on. "Anyway, we're going to take our leave-" He interrupted by several protests. "Brendon come on! There's still plenty of party left!" One says loudly.

Brendon turns back to Spencer, and Spencer clears his throat. "Maybe just one more dance?" He suggests.

Brendon smiles. "Okay." He agrees easily. Spencer finds himself being patted on the shoulder and clapped on the back by Brendon's friends.

He flushes a little, still not used to the attention of nobility treating him as equal.

Brendon tugs him on to the dance floor, smiling. "I think your friends actually like me." Spencer whispers.

"Of course they like you," Brendon says immediately. "Why wouldn't they like you?"

Spencer huffs out a laugh. "I'm not exactly like you, B."

Brendon frowns. "But you're kind and gentle and you're not pretentious at all. You don't have to be anything like me."

Spencer laughs a little. "B, I meant I don't come from money or a status family. I married into a title."

Brendon shrugs. "Yes, I suppose."

"I just expected them to be more-" Spencer trails off and Brendon snorts. "Snobbish?" He asks and Spencer shrugs. "Well, yeah."

Brendon laughs softly. "I don't like to be friends with snobbish people. They're...not good to be around."

Spencer hums and continues to spin Brendon around the dance floor. "So, like I said, you had nothing to worry about" Brendon tells him.

"I guess not," Spencer says thoughtfully. "And you provided a wonderful distraction."

Brendon bites his lip and slides his hand into Spencer's suit jacket, running it down his chest. "I'm up for a little more distraction when we leave."

"In the carriage, or can you wait until we get home?" Spencer says, only half teasing.

Brendon hums. "As much as I'd love to get knotted by you in the carriage, I don't think that's a sight the driver would love to see." Brendon says, pressing closer. "Maybe next time we can arrange something though." He whispers.

Spencer suddenly feels very warm. "Oh yes?" He asks, trying to sound casual.

Brendon nods, his hand slipping down to brush over the front of Spencer's pants. "The carriage can be a bumpy ride. It might be fun." Brendon says.

"I bet," Spencer half growls, and then clears his throat. "The sooner I get you home, the better."

Brendon leans in close. "Then what are you waiting for, Alpha?" He challenges.

"This dance to be over," Spencer glances around. "I wouldn't want to be impolite."

Brendon laughs. "Because my friends care about being polite." Brendon says. "It's a shame you feel that way though. I'm still all wet from earlier." He says

Spencer sucks in a breath, and Brendon's eyes darken. "In fact, I'm so wet that I think maybe I should have worn underwear tonight. I'm just begging for an alpha's knot, or maybe their tongue."

Spencer swallows hard. "I can feel my slick dripping down my thighs, Spence. I wish my Alpha could just clean me up and give me what I need." Brendon says and that's it for Spencer. He turns on his heel, grabbing Brendon's hand, as he walks across the dance floor. Brendon's smile is so bright it could light up an entire room. He waves bye to his friends and feels almost giddy when they all look at him knowingly while waving back. A few even wink at them.

Spencer tugs him all the way to the carriage, too impatient to call for the footman to have it be brought around and as soon as the door is shut, Spencer kisses Brendon hard.

Brendon laughs into his mouth. "What happened to not wanting to be impolite?"

"Couldn't have you dripping slick on the dance floor, now could I? It'd make me look like a bad Alpha," Spencer murmurs. "Like I left you hanging."

Brendon hums and kisses him back. "We can't have that now can we." He murmurs against Spencer's lips.

"No. Especially since you got your pleasure and I didn't," Spencer says.

Brendon hums and leans into kiss Spencer again when the carriage jolts forward, pulling away from mansion, and causing Spencer and Brendon to topple onto the seats.

Spencer laughs helplessly and pushes himself up, grinning down at Brendon. "I bet you planned that."

"I do like you on top of me" Brendon says, smiling mischievously up at him.

"Underneath me does seem to be one of your favorite positions," Spencer quips.

Brendon hums and runs his hand over Spencer's chest and down to brush over his cock. "I think you said something about not getting your pleasure?"

"You said not in the carriage," Spencer reminds him, grunting as he pushes himself forward into Brendon's hand.

Brendon mouths over Spencer's neck and cups his Alpha's cock through his pants. "Maybe I changed my mind." He whispers and Spencer groans. He rocks his hips into Brendon's hand. "I'm pretty sure I said you would need to get cleaned up before we could do anything" Spencer groans. "What?" Brendon pants looking up at Spencer frowning. Spencer pulls away and drops to his knees, rucking up Brendon's dress.

"Oh," Brendon gasps as he slides back a little in his seat. Spencer pushes the skirt up above Brendon's waist and sets his hands on Brendon's thighs, pushing them apart

"Spence-" Brendon breathes as Spencer leans in to lick Brendon's inner thigh, moaning at the taste of his sweet slick.

"You are dripping, B," He groans out. "You would've made a mess of your dress if we'd stayed until the end."

Brendon bites his lip and whines as Spencer presses closer, lapping over his hole. His hands shoot down to grip Spencer's hair.

Spencer kisses Brendon's hole and then slides his tongue inside, licking at Brendon's sweet slick. The taste, and Brendon's barely muffled whine, make his cock throb.

The carriage rocks as it goes over some rough patches of cobblestone and it makes Spencer's tongue slip deeper into Brendon's hole. Brendon moans and lets his thighs fall open even further. "Oh fuck, Spence. So good!"

Spencer groans into Brendon and Brendon gasps again, his nails scraping uselessly at the fabric of the seats.

One of Brendon's hands fist into Spencer's hair and tugs. Spencer groans and pushes Brendon's legs further apart.

He licks at the slick that's trailing down Brendon's thighs, cleaning him up. "A filthy omega," He growls. "I love that I can just push your skirt up to touch you."

Brendon groans. "Easy access." He pants.

"Exactly," Spencer leans back in. "I can have you whenever either of us wants."

Brendon moans as Spencer laps over his hole. "And I could eat you out without anyone knowing like this." Spencer tells him. "You just tug your little dress over me and no would would ever know."

"No offense but-" Brendon trails off on a moan, tugging at Spencer's hair. "I think I'd have to wear a hoopskirt for that."

Spencer hums. "I thought you liked the idea of getting caught."

"Oh," Brendon's eyes go wide. "I didn't-I've never-" Spencer laughs softly. "It's too bad I'm not your servant anymore. Nobody would have noticed I was missing if I crawled under the table and rucked your little dress up to eat you out at a state dinner."

Brendon's eyes grow dark and he bites his lip. His hips buck up as he tries to push Spencer's head back down

"Greedy," Spencer comments, but lets himself be pushed. He laps at Brendon's hole gently.

Brendon throws his head back and groans. "If you ate me out at a state dinner, I'd have to get you to knot me in the lavatory. I wouldn't be able to wait."

Spencer pulls back. "Everyone would know," He says. "They'd know you were getting knotted so good."

Brendon groans and tugs Spencer up, kissing him hard. "Wish you could knot me right now." He murmurs

"When we get home, B," Spencer tells him. "The ride isn't long enough for you to have my knot."

"I know" Brendon pouts and kisses Spencer again, licking into his mouth. He moans when he realizes he can taste his own slick.

"Fuck," Spencer murmurs. "Are you going into heat, B?" Brendon pulls back, licking at his lips. "No, but I wish I was. We could have a little pup this time next year."

Spencer growls at the thought and grips Brendon's hips possessively. "We've only been mated half a year." He grunts out and Brendon swallows hard. "And you still haven't made good on your promise to fill me up with your come until I'm dripping with it." He says

"Don't say that if you're not ready," Spencer pants. "Do you really want to try and get pregnant in your next heat?"

Brendon groans and captures Spencer's mouth again. "Get me pregnant with your pup Spencer." He moans, but Spencer pulls away. "B, I'm being serious." He says and Brendon blinks at him. "I thought you wanted to establish yourself in your father's company first before we had pups?" Spencer asks him

Brendon sits up a little, and Spencer can see some of the lust clearing. "I don't know," Brendon bites his lip.

Brendon drops his gaze like he's ashamed and Spencer frowns. "Hey," He says gently, kissing Brendon soft and sweet. "It's fine of you changed your mind. Or if you don't know. We have plenty of time to figure it all out together." Spencer says

"I don't know yet," Brendon says softly. "I want to be in my father's company, but lately I've been dreaming about having a tiny little pup."

Spencer looks at Brendon fondly. "We'll have one, B. The most beautiful, precious, little pup will be ours one day." Spencer reassures him. "I just don't want you to rush into anything. You're only nineteen." Spencer says and Brendon snorts "So are you."

"And I want pups, but I want us both to be ready," Spencer tells him.

Brendon bites his lip. "I just- I don't know Spencer" He says and Spencer cups his jaw. "That's fine, B. Nobody's asking you to decide anything right now." He says and the carriage rocks before it starts to slow down.

Spencer glances up. "You should probably clean up a little. You don't want our driver to see you all exposed, do you?"

Brendon narrows his eyes. "And whose fault is it that my dress is all messed up in the first place?" Brendon asks and Spencer just smirks and kisses him again. Brendon lets out a little huff but he smiling into the kiss as he reaches between them to smooth his skirt back down.

Spencer helps him get it fixed and then leans his head onto Brendon's shoulder. "I love knowing that I get to share a bed with you."

Brendon hums and runs his fingers through Spencer's hair. "Sometimes I still can't believe that we're actually mated" Brendon whispers and they can hear the footman jumping down from coach

"We are," Spencer whispers back and then straightens up as the footman opens the door.

The man blinks and then steps back. "Master Brendon, Master Spencer. We've arrived sirs." He says matter-of-factly. Spencer can't tell if the man can smell the heady scent of arousal that must be in the air of the carriage. "Thank you." Brendon says and dismounts from the carriage gracefully, Spencer following after him.

Brendon offers Spencer his elbow and they stroll into the house together. They manage to hold it together until they get to the hallway next to their bedroom and then Brendon slips his hand into Spencer's and pulls him to the door.

Spencer shuts and locks the door behind him before turning around to see Brendon already on the bed. Spencer can only stare, swallowing hard, as Brendon props himself up on some pillows and pulls the hem of his dress up teasingly slow. "Come on, Alpha. Haven't you waited long enough?"

Spencer whines in his throat as Brendon rea inch by agonizing inch reveals his little hard cock and dripping hole. "Yeah, Alpha. Look how naughty I am for you."

Spencer growls and stalks toward the bed. Brendon's eyes challenging him with every step.

Brendon slides his hand down, touching at his hole. "I need a knot so bad," He says, never breaking eye contact with Spencer.

Spencer grabs Brendon's hips and tugs him down so he's lying flat on the bed. "I'll give you a knot." Spencer growls, flipping up Brendon's dress even more.

"Yes, please, Alpha," Brendon whines out. "I need it."

"Greedy." Spencer can't help but growl as he covers Brendon's body with his own. He scents at Brendon's neck and his cock is aching in his pants. He's been too keyed up for too long and he just wants his omega now

Brendon clutches at Spencer's shoulders. "You're taking too long," He gasps, obviously as impatient as Spencer.

Spencer groans and leans back a little, hands fumbling with his pants zipper. He finally gets them undone and just pushes his pants down far enough to get his dick out.

He guides himself to Brendon's hole and pushes in fast, knowing full well how open and slick Brendon is.

Brendon makes a choked off moaning sound and Spencer doesn't waste any time, hips thrusting roughly into Brendon's slick heat.

"Yeah, fuck, give it to me hard," Brendon pants out.

Spencer growls and thrusts harder and deeper. He grips Brendon's dress, using it as leverage to force Brendon back on to his dick and Brendon groans.

Brendon arches up beneath him, digging his heels into Spencer's thighs. "Fucking love your cock," He mumbles.

"So hot" Spencer growls, leaning down to nip at Brendon's mating bite mark. "My little slut."

Brendon cries out and comes between them, taking Spencer by surprise.

"Oh fuck." Spencer groans. Brendon pants as Spencer's thrusts get rougher. "You like that baby? You like being called my little slut?" Spencer grunts.

"Y-yes, Alpha" Brendon keens. "Need your knot."

"Always begging for my knot." Spencer teases, slowing his thrusts and grinding in deep. "Maybe you do need to get filled up with my come. Hm? Does your greedy little pussy want my knot to get you all nice and pregnant?"

Brendon lets out the most desperate noise Spencer's heard him make. "Please!" Brendon shouts. "I wanna be pregnant. That's why my pussy is so greedy. It wants you to fill me with a pup."

Spencer growls and kisses Brendon hard, nipping his lower lip. "Fuck, baby. You're gonna be dripping with my come." Spencer says roughly, starting to thrust into Brendon hard again. "Gonna fill you with a whole litter of pups."

"As many as you can," Brendon pants, trailing off into moans when Spencer's knot starts to catch against his rim.

Spencer growls and thrusts into him as deep as possible and grinds into Brendon as he starts to come. Brendon whimpers at the sensation and Spencer bows his head to lap over his mating bite mark.

Brendon breathes out hard as he comes again, weaker this time, and then goes lax beneath Spencer.

They lie there, catching their breath, for a while before Spencer props himself up on an elbow. "Fuck, baby. Are you sure your heat's not starting?” He asks, combing his fingers through Brendon's hair.

Brendon groans softly. "I don't feel like it," He says after a moment. "It's not due for a couple more weeks. I just wanted you so bad tonight."

"Yeah, I got that" Spencer says smirking at Brendon and then leans down to kiss him before he can reply.

Brendon sighs happily into his mouth and kisses back, idly tracing his fingers up and down Spencer's back.

Spencer takes his time, kissing Brendon leisurely until Brendon starts to squirm underneath him. "What?" Spencer breathes and Brendon shifts. "This stupid dress! It's so uncomfortable!" Brendon complains.

Spencer starts to laugh, unable to help it. Brendon swats at his shoulder. "Don't laugh at me."

Spencer just laughs harder into Brendon's neck. "Sorry, sorry" He gasps. "You look incredible in it though." Spencer mumbles into his skin.

"Yeah, I know," Brendon hums. "And I knew you felt the same when you started touching me under the table."

Spencer hums and trails his mouth up Brendon's neck and over his chin to kiss him on the lips. "You liked it" Spencer tells him.

Brendon flushes slightly. "Yes," He murmurs.

Spencer hums and kisses Brendon again. "That doesn't change the fact that it's fucking uncomfortable though" Brendon says as soon as they break apart. Spencer snorts. "Are you trying to tell me, I need to help get you out of it?" Spencer leers

"Oh, Mr. Smith, how could you ask such a thing? You know I have an alpha," Brendon tells him, mock scandalized.

Spencer hums. "Well, I won't tell if you wont." He says, voice silky smooth as he rucks the dress up to Brendon's stomach

Brendon looks up at him, biting on his lower lip. "Well, in that case," He murmurs and leans up, kissing Spencer's mating mark. "I won't feel bad about this." He moves to Spencer's jaw. "Or this." He kisses Spencer's lips gently, murmuring, "Or this."

Spencer makes a sound and presses closer, kissing Brendon hard.

"Okay, but please take my dress off," Brendon gasps after a moment.

Spencer laughs and tugs on Brendon's dress, struggling for a few minutes before finally getting it over his head. He tosses it across the room and kisses Brendon roughly. Brendon laughs into the kiss. "Thank you good sir." He gasps

"Anything for a sweet little omega like you," Spencer replies through giggles.

Brendon's eyes are smiling up at Spencer as he bites his lip. "What are you gonna do now that I'm out of my dress?" Brendon purrs and Spencer snorts. "I don't think there's much more I can do, B." He says, grinding his knot into Brendon.

Brendon sighs. "I guess not," He says, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 

I was thinking for the au that the next thing that probably happens is Brendon getting pregnant

But like maybe it doesn't happen for another year or so idk

like maybe a year later Brendon gets pregnant but they didn't plan it? like they've talked about it but it still comes as a surprise when Brendon starts showing symptoms

like they were kinda entertaining the idea and then Brendon decided he wanted another year in his fathers company just to be really solid but then like yes Brendon starts showing symptoms and of course the servants are gossiping about it bc they've all been waiting for Brendon to get pregnant

yes! and like maybe Brendon and Spencer are both a little in denial or don't wanna get too ahead of themselves so when the doctor they called for gets one whiff of Brendon and is like "yeah, you're pregnant congratulations" it's a shock

and they just stare at each other and maybe they didn't spend Brendon's last heat together, which was hard on them both, and maybe omegas can only get pregnant in heat or there's just a really low chance outside of heat and all Brendon can think is that Spencer must have knotted him in the tail end of his heat when they thought it was over

yes and the doctor keeps asking Brendon all these questions and telling him what he can and cant do and Spencer just zones out because Brendon's pregnant. They're gonna have a pup and he's going to be a father

and Brendon's freaking out and has his hand on his belly and is just listening to the doctor with a sort of dazed expression

and then the doctor leaves, after setting up a time to see him again in a couple weeks to make sure he's doing fine, and Brendon and Spencer just stare at each other until Brendon finally says "We're having a baby"

"Yes," Spencer agrees, dropping his eyes to Brendon's belly. "I can't believe it."

Brendon shakes his head, a smile starting to blossom on his face. "We're having a baby!" He says again and Spencer steps toward him.

"You're happy about this?" He asks, and his anxiety starts to recede when Brendon nods.

"It's not what I expected but yeah, Spence. Why wouldn't I be happy?" He asks and then his eyes widen. "Unless you're not?" Brendon trails off

"No, I am. I just know you decided you wanted to wait until at least your next heat, so I thought you might be upset," Spencer says. "B, I've always wanted pups with you."

Spencer puts his hands on Brendon's waist, tugging him closer and thumbing over his stomach. Brendon's eyes are bright and happy and, even when he bites his lip, he cant stop smiling

"Our tiny precious pup is growing inside you," Spencer murmurs.

"Yeah" Brendon chokes out before he starts to laugh. "Oh my god, Spence, we're having a pup!" He says and Spencer can't help smiling back.

He pulls Brendon gently into his arms, suddenly feeling cautious now that he knows Brendon is pregnant. "I can't wait."

Brendon hums and nuzzles into the crook of Spencer's neck happily, breathing in his Alpha's scent. "We have to tell everybody!" He says

"Yes, yes," Spencer agrees immediately. "Everyone's gonna be so excited.

Brendon leans back and steps on his tiptoes to kiss Spencer on the mouth, sweet and happy. Spencer smiles into the kiss and cups Brendon's jaw before they break apart.

"It's just so hard to believe we're gonna have a little pup in a few months," Spencer says.

"I know." Brendon breathes and his eyes widen. "Oh fuck, there's so much we have to do. We haven't even set up a nursery or anything yet and the house is definitely not safe for a little pup to be crawling around and-" Spencer cuts off his omega's rambling thoughts with a kiss.

"Relax, B," He says, gently rubbing Brendon's shoulders. "We're going to have plenty of time to get our house ready for our little pup."

Brendon breathes out. "You say that now." He says and lets his head drop to Spencer's shoulder. "I'm so happy we're having a pup, Spencer." Brendon whispers and Spencer kisses the top of his head. "I am too." He says back. They stay like that for a few minutes before Brendon draws back. "Okay. We should tell our parents. And let the servants know."

Spencer nods and reaches for Brendon's hand. "Let's do that."

and they like gather all the servants around to tell them an 'important announcement' and when they tell everyone Brendon is pregnant, they're all just like "Finally!" and "We already knew that!" and Brendon blushes

like all the servants were really kind of disappointed when Brendon wasn't pregnant that time before Brendon and spencer were mated and they've been waiting for news of a pregnancy ever since they got mated and they thought it would happen right away

yes like the servants always know everything so they know how much Brendon and Spencer are really in love with each other, not like the arrange marriages that are usually seen, so when months past after they mated, the servants were all confused and disappointed as to why Brendon hadn't had a pup yet

and then when it reaches like a year after they've been mated and there was not even a hint of Brendon being pregnant, there was gossip about how Brendon wasn't able to carry a pup (actually i keep thinking about Brendon losing the pup tbh)

aww but yeah i can see that like maybe because Brendon was such a late bloomer in his presenting the doctor even warns Brendon that he's at a high risk for a miscarriage

and like it happens early in the pregnancy and like one night Spencer just wakes up to Brendon crying in pain and there's blood on the sheets and he calls for the doctor and when the doctor comes out later, he just quietly tells Spencer "Master Brendon lost the pup"

And a servant down the hall hears and drops something out of shock, the loud bang making Spencer and the doctor look towards her. "Sorry!" She says and picks everything up and scurries away. "I am sorry, Master Spencer." The doctor says and touches Spencer's shoulder. Spencer lets out a horrible sounding whine and covers his face with his hands, eyes filling with tears.

The doctor hovers near Spencer's shoulder and seems to hesitate before he says. "You can go in and see him whenever you're ready. I'll check on him again in a couple hours."

Spencer scrubs over his face and nods, sniffing. The doctor nods to him and then makes his way down the hall, disappearing from view. Spencer stares at the door for a long while before he finally pushes it open.

Brendon's laying in the bed, his eyes red and his face flushed pale. He looks tiny with the covers drawn over him, and Spencer's heart aches in his chest. "Hi, B," He says in a whisper, scared to shatter the heavy feeling hanging over the room.

Brendon doesn't say anything, his eyes flitting over to Spencer and back. Spencer steps closer and sits on the edge of the bed gently and he notices Brendon's eyes filling with tears.

Spencer's own eyes start to fill with tears again in response and he ducks his head in a futile attempt to hide it from Brendon.

Brendon lets out a terrible whimper. "I'm sorry, Spencer." He chokes out.

Spencer looks up, his vision blurry with tears. "No, B, don't-don't apologize," He croaks, reaching blindly for Brendon.

Brendon scrambles back until his back is against the headboard. He shakes his head, tears falling freely now. "No, I should have- I could have-" He hiccups and Spencer scoots closer, swiping at his own eyes. "No, B." He insists, shaking his head. "There's nothing you could have done." He says.

"I did something wrong," Brendon sobs, and when he curls in on himself his cries are so full of pain that they make Spencer hurt even more. "I killed our pup. It's my fault!"

Spencer sucks in a breath and wraps his arms around his omega tightly, not letting go even when Brendon struggles a little. "No. No, B. You did not kill our pup or hurt it or do anything wrong." Spencer says, tears falling from his cheeks into Brendon's hair. "This was not your fault. "

Brendon goes limp in Spencer's hold. "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to lose the pup!" He sobs. Spencer's heart hurts fiercely. "I know you didn't, B. You love-loved-" He trips over the past tense, "-our pup so much."

Brendon just cries harder. "I want it back, Spence. I want our pup back" He sobs. Spencer just hold him tighter as Spencer starts to cry harder. "I know, B. I know." He chokes out.

"I want our pup back, too." Brendon makes no response to that except to just sob again and clutch at Spencer and they hold each other for a long time, sharing their grief over their lost pup.

Sleep overcomes them eventually, and they're too tired with grief to fight it. They fall asleep with tear-stained cheeks, all twisted up in each other. Spencer wakes up a couple hours later, to find Brendon watching him. "Hi" Spencer says softly, voice creaking as he talks.

Brendon blinks at him, and Spencer sits up a little bit, reaching out for his omega. "Do you hurt?" He asks softly. Brendon just sighs. "Everything hurts."

Spencer touches Brendon's hair gently. "I think it's gong to hurt, both of us, for a long time." Spencer says softly. Brendon swallows hard and nods a little. "But," Spencer says, clearing his throat, "I meant if you were still physically in pain. The doctor may have pain medication-" Spencer trails off.

Brendon sighs. "I-I'm still bleeding, I can feel it, but the doctor says that's normal. My chest and head ache, but I think that's the grief."

Spencer leans over and kisses Brendon on the forehead. "I could still have one of the servants get him. He may be able to give you something for-" Spencer says but Brendon shakes his head. "No, Spence. I'm fine." He says and Spencer frowns. "B, I think-" Brendon cuts him off. "I-I want to feel it right now, okay?" Brendon says in a tiny voice.

Spencer bites down on his lip and slides closer to Brendon. "Please don't punish yourself for this, B," He begs softly.

Brendon takes a shaky breath. " Spencer-" He starts but Spencer shakes his head. "I don't know why this happened, but I know it had nothing to do with anything you did or didn't do." Spencer tells him

Brendon sniffles and wipes at his eyes. "But why did our pup get taken from us then?"

"I don't think there is a reason, B. I think it just happened and now we have to live with it." Spencer says, his voice cracking halfway through.

"I don't want to live with it!  just want our pup back," Brendon cries, turning away from Spencer.

"And you think I don't?" Spencer chokes out, eyes filling with tears as he fists his hands in their sheets. "If there was something-anything I could do to bring our pup back, I would do it without a thought but there isn't anything we can do." Spencer says whimpering and putting a hand over his mouth.

"I keep thinking that any moment I'll wake up and it'll just have been a horrible nightmare," Brendon cries.

Spencer can't say anything. He crying too hard, hand muffling the whines and choked noises coming from him. He's been wishing for the same thing

* * *

 

I think after this Brendon falls into a deep depression and spencer does too for awhile, but he gets over it faster but Brendon just keeps feeling like his miscarriage is his fault

yes! I was thinking Spencer falls into a depression of sorts but Brendon is so much worse like he's really unresponsive and just spends a lot of time alone and like wandering the hallways and gardens, not talking to a soul

like Spencer maybe throws himself into work and Brendon's father gives him leave from the company and Brendon just like becomes a shell of himself and he won't hardly talk to anyone, not even Spencer

and Spencer's so busy with work that the first few months he doesn't really notice how bad Brendon is, like he works so much that he doesn't know that Brendon hasn't really been eating or sleeping and he tries to be gentle and not push him to talk because Spencer's already tired from work and he just figures Brendon is going through the same grief he is. But then one day, Spencer overhears one of the servants talking about how they're going to "have to take in Brendon's clothes again because he's still refusing to eat during the day, poor thing" and that's what makes Spencer start to really worry

like Spencer's working so late, and so the only time he really sees Brendon is on the rare occasions he comes back to the house for dinner or when he's climbing into bed after Brendon's already asleep and so Spencer has no idea that Brendon's gotten so bad and Spencer's maybe just supposed to be picking something up for work but he completely forgets about it and runs to their room and Brendon's not there and so he asks the nearest servant if he knows where Brendon is and they're just "Master Brendon likes to walk in the gardens around this time" and Spencer just hurries out to the gardens to find his mate

He sees Brendon walking slowly on one of the paths and runs toward him, calling his name, but Brendon doesn't even turn around. Spencer frowns and calls his name again as he gets closer but still gets no response. It's only when Spencer reaches out and touches his arm, panting, and questions "B?" That Brendon turns and blinks at him.

Up this close, in the bright sunlight, it's apparent how much weight Brendon has lost. His clothes hang loose at the waist, and his cheekbones stand out sharply. Dark circles ring his eyes, and his skin is nearly white. He looks like he might fold like paper if Spencer touches him too hard. "I didn't see you," Brendon says monotonously.

Spencer feels like the breath has been knocked out of him. "Right" He says, frowning. The words of the maids ring loudly in his ears. "I've missed you these last couple weeks." He says and Brendon doesn't even bat an eye. Spencer clears his throat. "So, I came home for lunch. Join me?"

Brendon glances back down the path and then shrugs. "I suppose," He says indifferently, and takes the arm Spencer offers.

They walk back to the house slowly. Spencer can't get over how small and fragile Brendon looks, like a gust of wind could knock him over and he would break into a million pieces. He can't believe he didn't notice. "So, what have you been up to today?" Spencer asks

Brendon turns his head slowly, frowning up at Spencer. "Walking."

Spencer bites his tongue so he doesn't say the 'that's it?' that want to spill out. His omega used to be such a busybody, wanting to do a million things a day. It breaks Spencer's heart that he's changed so much. He clears his throat. "Oh? Walking where?"

"The gardens," Brendon says, sounding a little irritable. Spencer tries to be patient. "Do you walk in the gardens a lot?" He asks. Brendon scrunches his eyebrows. "The pup likes the gardens."

That makes Spencer freeze. Brendon stops with him. "Brendon" Spencer says slowly, watching his mate carefully. "What are you talking about, love?"

"The pup," Brendon's hand goes to his belly, and Spencer frowns. He hasn't even tried to broach the subject of knotting since Brendon miscarried. "Tell me about the pup," He says, trying not to panic. Brendon gives him a strange look. "Our pup," He says, as if Spencer is slow. "I'm still carrying her, Spencer. I can feel her inside me."

Spencer covers his mouth with a hand and he takes a couple shaking steps away from Brendon. Brendon just watches him, frowning. "B-" Spencer says, swallowing hard. "B, we- we lost our pup two months ago."

A shadow passes over Brendon's face, but then his expression smooths out. "No, Spencer, we didn't. She's inside me."

Spencer shakes his head, breathing picking up. "No, B. You-" He bites his lip, all the emotions he's fought to suppress by keeping busy welling up inside of him again. "Two months ago, you woke up in the middle of the night, in pain. Do you remember? You were bleeding."

Brendon doesn't meet Spencer's eyes as he shakes his head. "I-I didn't."

"You were bleeding and it was so bad we had to call a doctor." Spencer says, eyes tearing up. "Stop." Brendon whispers. "You practically curled into a ball on the bed because it hurt so bad." Spencer presses on. "The doctor came and kicked me out of the room. You have to remember" Spencer says, voice shaking and he wipes at his eyes.

"N-no, stop," Brendon says shakily, turning away from Spencer. "That-that didn't happen." Spencer presses a hand to his eyes and forces himself to go on. "You-you screamed, Brendon. I heard it out in the hallway. And then later, the doctor came out and told me you lost the pup."

Brendon pulls on his own hair, tears welling up in his eyes. "Stop it!" He yells, sinking to the ground. Spencer's heart breaks and he doesn't know whether Brendon will hate him after this but he has to keep going. He sinks to his knees in front of Brendon. "You-" Spencer's breath hitches. "You lost the pup that night. We were both wrecks, just clinging to each other and crying until we fell asleep."

"No, no no!" Brendon screams, kicking out at Spencer. "I didn't lose the pup, I didn't! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying." Spencer says grabbing Brendon's ankle to prevent him from kicking. "You are!" Brendon yells and Spencer's had enough. "Why would I lie about something like that? Why would I make up something that horrible?" Spencer shouts and Brendon shrinks back a little. "If you were really still pregnant, why hasn't your belly grown at all? You would have been showing by now."

Brendon's eyes widen and then light up desperately. "I haven't been eating!" He cries out, and Spencer takes a deep breath. "Not eating would've killed the pup, too."

Brendon shakes his head, mumbling. "No, no, nonono." Spencer blinks away fresh tears. "I'm so sorry, B." He whispers

"No!" Brendon tries to drag himself away from Spencer. "No, get away from! You just hate our pup!" Brendon's shouting must have alerted the servants, because Spencer looks up and sees two of them running towards them. Brendon's still crying and screaming on the ground.

"B" He pleads but Brendon shoves him. "No! I hate you!" He screams and then someone's pulling Spencer up and walking him away from Brendon. Spencer watches as one of the servants crouches next to Brendon and touches his shoulder, trying to comfort him as he sobs. Spencer tears his eyes away. He looks to the servant behind him and breathes a sigh of relief. "Jon" He croaks, "What even?" He says and Jon sighs. "I've been meaning to talk to you." He says, glancing back at Brendon.

"Brendon's-Brendon's having delusions. He thinks he didn't lose the pup," Spencer chokes out.

"I know." Jon says guiltily and Spencer gapes at him. "You know?" Jon winces. "Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer demands. "To be fair, you haven't been around Spencer. You leave for work at dawn and come home to go straight to bed." Jon says. "One of the maids heard him talking to the 'pup' a couple weeks ago."

Spencer puts his head in his hands. "Oh God, this is my fault. I didn't realize he thought he was pregnant still."

"It's not your fault, Spencer." Jon tells him. "You've been so busy, you couldn't have known." Spencer shakes his head. "I should have been here for him!" He says frantically.

Jon puts a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You and Master Brendon were both coping in the ways you knew how."

Spencer shakes his head. "No, no. I coped. He had a fucking mental breakdown and I wasn't here to help him! What kind of Alpha am I?" Spencer asks desperately, pushing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Spencer" Jon says seriously, "You can't help him now if you become as unstable as he is."

Spencer takes shaky breaths. "He hates me. He said that. I can't help him if he hates me."

Jon blinks. "He's just upset and besides, you'd just leave him like this?" Jon asks and Spencer tenses. "Of course not! How am I supposed to help him if he hates me?" Spencer shouts

Brendon wails in the arms of the servant trying to comfort him, and Jon yanks at Spencer's arm, dragging him down the path. "Listen to me!" He snaps, growling out the words. "If you don't try to mend things with Brendon, he's only going to get worse. He needs you now more than ever to be there for him, and if you neglect him in any way because you're trying to be chivalrous while you really wallow in self pity, so help me God, I'll kill you myself."

Spencer blinks at him and then, to Jon's horror, Spencer's face crumbles and tears start to fall down his cheeks. "I don't know how to help him, Jon. He's hurting so bad and I have no idea how to help him. I love him so much. What do I do?" Spencer cries and Jon stands there in shock because Spencer's always been the stoic one, even when he was a child. Jon pulls him into a gentle hug. "First, I think you need to calm down." Jon says calmly. "Then call for the doctor."

"I-I can't," Spencer sobs hysterically. "I can't lose my pup and my mate! I can't cope with both!" Jon pats his back. "You're not going to lose Brendon," He says firmly. "You can still save him. Call for the doctor, and then go to Brendon's bedside. Just be there for him."

Spencer shakes his head. "What if the doctor wants him committed to a hospital, Jon. I can't lose him, I can't!" Spencer cries and Jon shakes him a little. "Spencer. If you don't do this, you will lose him anyway." Jon says and Spencer whimpers. "The doctor has been tending to the Urie family for years, he won't have Brendon committed anywhere."

"I'm so scared," Spencer whispers. "I don't want Brendon to keep on thinking he's pregnant, but I'm terrified I broke him by telling him the truth."

"He'll be alright." Jon says softly, "He has more strength than you give him credit for." Jon says and Spencer sniffles and wipes at his eyes. "I just want him to be safe and healthy. Even if he hates me." Spencer says

"He needs you to help him get to that point. Brendon's always been in love with you," Jon says gently.

Spencer breathes out shakily and nods. "I just can't break his heart again. I won't do it." Spencer says

"He needed to face it eventually," Jon tells him. "He'll come around."

I think Spencer call for the doctor and tells him whats happened and the doctor is on his way and Spencer is so worried and feels so guilty that he doesn't know if he should even try to go see Brendon but Jon's words keep playing over in his mind so he ventures up to their bedroom

and one of the servants has put Brendon into the bed and one of the maids is tending him and Spencer stands outside for a few minutes before hesitantly going in and Brendon's just miserably staring into the distance

"Hi, B" He says softly and Spencer's getting deja vu, flashing back to the night everything happened. Brendon doesn't even blink and Spencer swallows hard. He ignores the glances of the servants and sits in one of the chairs by their bedside.

"I, uh- I called for the doctor," Spencer says, faking a casual tone.

Brendon still doesn't respond and Spencer eyes start to sting, tears wanting to fall. "I love you" He tells Brendon. "So much, B."

Brendon lets out a little whimper and turns to the maid. "I want to be alone."

She pauses, shooting a look to Spencer and then nods, moving out of the room. Spencer doesn't move. He just sits there, watching Brendon's chest rise and fall. He's convinced that if Brendon took his shirt off, Spencer would be able to see all of his ribs.

Brendon glares out the window. "I said, alone." Spencer folds his hands together nervously. "B, are you sure that's a good idea?" Brendon doesn't look at him. "I need to be alone." Spencer almost raises himself up from his chair to let Brendon have a few minutes of solitude before the doctor arrives, but then he notices the way Brendon's hand is hovering over his belly and he sits back in the chair, feeling cold. "No, B. You have to face this."

Brendon finally looks at him. His eyes are so dead that it scares Spencer. "Get out." He says but Spencer just crosses his arms. "No." He tells Brendon plainly.

"Haven't you tried to hurt me enough?" Brendon tosses out and Spencer flinches. "I was never trying to hurt you. I never wanted to."

Brendon just looks away from him and out the window again. "Why can't you do this one thing for me?" He asks coldly.

"Because I can't let you fall into the same delusion again," Spencer leans forward. "Brendon, I know it hurts. They were my pup, too."

Brendon lets out a whine and bites his lip. "B, I swear, for a month I hoped and prayed and begged every day that this would all just be a bad dream, but it's not." Spencer says, getting choked up.

Brendon shakes his head. "My pup," He says shakily, touching his belly. Spencer swallows hard. "No, B. Our pup isn't inside you anymore." Brendon whimpers. "Then where is she?" He asks, sounding panicky. "She's in heaven, B," Spencer says and wipes at his eyes.

Brendon makes a choking sound and lets out an awful whine. "Why?" He gasps and Spencer can only shake his head. "I don't know, B. I don't know." Spencer says, starting to cry

Brendon looks wildly around the room as if hoping to find his little pup somewhere, and then also bursts into tears. "I-I'm sorry!"

Spencer shakes his head and pushes off the chair, coming to Brendon's side. "No, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for." Spencer says in-between sniffles.

"I-I was carrying her! And t-then I-I was bleeding!" Brendon cries. "It-it hurt so much, Spencer! And I l-lost her. I lost our pup and th-then I lost y-you!"

Spencer's stomach drops. He cups Brendon's face with his hands. "I'm so sorry, B. But you didn't lose me. I'm right here!" He says

"I was all alone!" Brendon sobs and clutches at Spencer's arms with weak fingers. "Please don't leave me alone again!"

"I won't." Spencer says, pulling his mate into a tight hug. Brendon just goes limp in his arms, sobbing. "I'm not going anywhere." Spencer says, petting over Brendon's hair and tears continue to fall down his face.

He holds Brendon for a few minutes, horrified at how he can feel Brendon's bones sharply poking even through his clothes. They're interrupted by a knock on the door, and then the doctor comes into the bedchamber.

Brendon buries his face in Spencer's neck. The doctor looks at the pair on the bed and then clears his throat. "Sorry to interrupt." He says and Spencer pulls away a little to wipe at his eyes and nod. 'I was just- breaking the news" Spencer says and the doctor nods, understanding instantly. He seems to relax a bit. "Good. I'd still like to examine Master Brendon and make sure everything else is going smoothly."

Brendon tries to cling to Spencer's sleeve, whimpering softly. Spencer looks at the doctor. "Can I stay with him?"

"If he wants." The doctor replies and Brendon just nods into Spencer's neck. "Very well then," The doctor says, putting down his bag and rifling through it. "Master Brendon, would you remove your shirt please?"

Brendon recoils from Spencer at those words, huddling in on himself. "Brendon, the doctor asked you to take your shirt off," Spencer says softly, and Brendon slowly pulls his shirt over his head, and then the shirt beneath, and then an undershirt beneath that. He sits with his head down, not looking at Spencer, and Spencer can barely contain his gasp.

It's worse than he imagined. He can count all of Brendon's ribs and the knobs of his spine easily. He reminds Spencer of one of those terribly old people on their death beds, just wasting away to nothing. He wants to cry. The doctor is quiet before he turns on his heel and shouts out the door for a servant. Brendon stays huddled in shame on the bed while Spencer hears the doctor say. "Prepare a tray of tea and crackers for Master Brendon, please. Send it up right away."

Spencer doesn't want to stare, but he can't look away. His chest aches, and he knows it's his fault. The doctor steps back into the room. "Master Brendon, how often do you eat?"

Brendon shrugs and Spencer can see his shoulder blades stick out. "Alright, how much have you eaten today?" He asks.

"I haven't," Brendon whispers, so quietly Spencer hardly hears him.

Spencer looks to the doctor whose face remains impassive. "Is that typical for you? Its already midday and you haven't eaten." The doctor says and Brendon shrugs.

"Do you typically eat later?" The doctor prods and Brendon shrugs again. "I don't know. I eat sometimes."

The doctor hums. "I doubt that." He says u der his breath before pulling out his stethoscope and looping it around his neck.

"I'm going to listen to your heart, okay Master Brendon?" The doctor asks and Brendon just nods listlessly.

Brendon gasps a little as the cold metal touches his skin and Spencer can't stop staring at how bony his chest looks. It's all his fault.

There's a knock at the door, and Spencer gratefully hurries to accept the tray from the servant, relieved to be away from Brendon for a moment.

He's dimly aware that the doctor is talking to Brendon as he takes the tray from the servants hands. She's peering into the room curiously and Spencer loudly clears his throat. She looks at him sheepishly and nods before leaving. Spencer sighs and shuts the door, returning to the bed. "-starting you on a controlled diet regimen to get you back to eating without making you sick." Spencer catches the doctor say.

Brendon scrunches his nose a little at both the words and the tray in Spencer's hands. "I don't feel like eating," He says dully.

"I know." The doctor says sympathetically, "But you need to eat. Your body will never be able to heal fully if you keep starving yourself." Brendon and Spencer both flinch at the words. "Also " The doctor presses on, "I think, it would be wise, if you went away for a while."

"Went away?" Spencer and Brendon both repeat in alarm.

"Not like that" The doctor says calmly, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I think it would be beneficial, for both of you actually, to take a break. Live near the seaside in your family's manor and get some fresh air while you heal."

Spencer and Brendon both relax, and Spencer nods. "I suppose we could do that," He says thoughtfully.

Brendon stays silent and the doctor nods to himself, packing up his bag. "I cannot force you to go, Master Brendon." He says, "But the sea air is supposed to do wonders for the soul, both living and dead." He says and walks towards the door. Brendon just keeps staring at the floor. The doctor turns to Spencer. "Don't hesitate to call next time." He reprimands and the guilt in Spencer's chest curls around his heart even tighter. "Drink your tea." The doctor says and departs with a nod to both of them.

Spencer sets the tray down next to the bed and picks up the tea, holding it out to Brendon.

Brendon doesn't move and Spencer tries his hardest not to cry. "B" He whispers, pleading. Brendon blinks up at him and grabs the tea, taking a tiny sip.

His hands tremble where they grip the cup, and Spencer sits on the edge of the bed. "What do you think about going away, B?

At Brendon's silence, Spencer presses on. "I think it would be good" He says, "For both of us." Spencer says gently and Brendon stays quiet for a while, thumbing the edge of his cup. "Do you think the doctor was lying?' Brendon asks finally, "About the sea air?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks, frowning.

"He said," Brendon takes a deep breath, "sea air is supposed to help the living and d-dead" Brendon trips over the word but keeps going. "Would he lie about that?"

Spencer carefully leans over and kisses Brendon's forehead. "I know he wouldn't."

Brendon just blinks and looks into his tea. "I'll go wherever you do you, B." Spencer whispers, watching his mate carefully. Brendon stares into his tea for what seems like forever until he sniffles and takes a deep breath. "I want to go."

Spencer relaxes and gives Brendon a tiny smile. "I'm glad, B. It will be good for both of us."

And I think they leave later that week and maybe bring just a few servants like Jon and a couple others and Brendon is still despondent, just looking out the window of the carriage the whole ride there.

and he's been eating more under Spencer's careful watch but he's still not eating a ton and Spencer is just hoping against hope that the doctor is right about the sea air being good because Brendon being so upset about the pup is reopening all his suppressed emotions

once they get there, Spencer helps the servants unpack and after they get everything settled he realizes he has no idea where Brendon is and he runs around searching for him frantically until he spots him on the oceans shore, just looking out over the water

Spencer approaches him slowly, toeing off his shoes and socks to step on the sand. Brendon doesn't turn as he approaches, but Spencer can see tears on Brendon's cheeks as he gets close to him.

Spencer doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing, just stands next to his mate and laces their fingers together

Brendon grips tightly at Spencer's hand. "She'll be happy here," He says at length.

Spencer squeezes his hand back, trying to quell the panic rising in him because he can't tell Brendon their pup is gone again. His own heart can't take it. "I can feel her" Brendon chokes out, tears streaming down his face. "She wants to leave." He says and Spencer had a second of relief as he squeezes Brendon's hand even tighter.

"Let her go, baby," His voice cracks. "She'll be happier out here."

Brendon lets out a choked sob. "We didn't even get to name her!" Brendon cries and Spencer can feel tears running down his cheeks. He takes a deep breath. "Let's name her now." He says and Brendon finally looks at him, frowning. "Let's name her so we can let her go, B."

"Ariana," Brendon says softly. "That's what I wanted to name our first pup if they were a girl."

Spencer whimpers and bite his lip. "That's a beautiful name. I think it fits her well." He manages to get out and Brendon nods.

"Goodbye, Ariana," He whispers and then turns his face into Spencer's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

Spencer holds him close and looks out into the water, watching the sun set slowly. "Goodbye, Ariana. My beautiful girl.' Spencer whispers and buries his face into Brendon's hair.

"She was so beautiful," Brendon cries. "And we're never going to know her."

"We will one day, B." Spencer murmurs into his hair. "When we're old and gray and our souls decide they're done here on earth, she'll be there, beautiful and perfect and we'll have all of eternity to get to know her." Spencer says.

Brendon lets out a choking sob, and Spencer muffles his own cry into Brendon's hair. They stand there together, crying.

Spencer doesn't know how long they stand out there, but the air turns cold and they cling to each other shivering and watching the ocean tide come in and recede over and over until Jon comes out with a lantern and suggests they both come in and warm up.

Brendon takes a step and stumbles a little, and both Jon and Spencer rush forward, trying to steady him. "Can you walk?" Spencer asks and Brendon looks up at him. "Can you carry me?"

"Of course, B" Spencer says and kisses him on the cheek. He has Brendon put his arms around his neck and he lifts him up.

"I want to go to bed," Brendon mumbles as Spencer carries him back into the house, trailing a little behind Jon. "Let's get a little food into you first," Spencer tells him.

"Not hungry." Brendon says quietly. Spencer kisses him on the forehead. "I know. Just try for me, please." Spencer says and Brendon stares up at him before he nods and rests his face on Spencer's chest. "My head hurts." He mumbles.

"You'll feel better after you eat, and then we'll go to bed. Our bedroom is all ready for us. It's dark now, but it has a wonderful view of the ocean."

Brendon sniffs. "Okay." He says in a tiny voice but Spencer's just happy he's actually responding to questions. They make it back in the house and Spencer sets Brendon down on a comfy chair in the living area and not in the dining room and Brendon looks up at him confused. "Love, you've been so hard on your body. Let it relax." Spencer says softly and Brendon melts into the seat.

"Just try not to fall asleep before I get back," Spencer tells him and presses a kiss to his forehead before going into the kitchen to see if there's anything to eat.

When he gets to the kitchen he sees a plate of cheese and crackers waiting on one of the counters and a pot of water ready to be heated up to make tea already on the stovetop and he makes a mental note to remember to give their servants a raise and a long vacation after this as he turns on the stovetop.

He makes a cup of tea for both Brendon and himself, and then carries them out to the living room on a tray with the cheese and crackers. Brendon's dozing in the chair, but he straightens up a little when Spencer comes in.

He frowns and looks at the grandfather clock in the corner. "That was fast." Brendon comments and Spencer sets the tray down in front of him and sits in one of the other armchairs. "We have the best workers." Spencer tells him and Brendon nods, accepting his tea from Spencer and taking a sip.

"They're wonderful," Brendon comments after setting his tea down. He reaches for a cracker and nibbles at it.

He eats maybe half before he puts it down and sips his tea again. "B-" Spencer says and Brendon swallows hard. "I'm trying, Spence. I am."

Spencer nods, giving Brendon a sad look. "I know you are."

They eat and drink in silence, the room dark and heavy around them until Brendon murmurs "Can we go to bed now?" Spencer wipes his hands on his trousers and stands up. He steps over to Brendon and lifts him up again, making him gasp and then laugh. God, Spencer's missed his laugh. "I didn't mean you had to carry me." Brendon says.

"But I want to," Spencer tells him and gently carries his mate upstairs to their bedroom. It's dark, and Spencer feels his way to the bed, laying Brendon down in the center of it.

Brendon keeps his arms around Spencer's neck when he tries to pull away and Spencer looks down at him in confusion. Moonlight falls softly across half of Brendon's face and glints off of his eyes which are boring into Spencer. "I love you" Brendon whispers after a few long moments.

Spencer's chest goes warm. "I love you too, B," He whispers and dares to press a soft kiss to Brendon's mouth.

Brendon makes a noise and kisses back hard, emotion spilling from his lips. Spencer feels a spark of arousal and pulls back. They can't do this now. He nuzzles into Brendon's neck.

"Let's go to bed," He says quickly, willing any lingering feelings of arousal to disappear. "It's been a long day."

Brendon hums and turns into Spencer's body, eyes already closed. "B, shouldn't you get into bedclothes first?" Brendon groans and lifts his arms up, making Spencer chuckle. "I thought we outgrew the whole 'me being your servant thing'" Spencer says as he gently tugs Brendon's shirt up and over his head.

"Just for tonight," Brendon mumbles, stretching out on the bed after Spencer tugs his pants off. "I feel like I can sleep tonight."

Spencer tugs his own shirt off and kicks off his trousers. He falls next to Brendon with a thump and tugs him close, burying his face in his neck. "That's good." Spencer murmurs. "Go to sleep, love"

Brendon makes a sleepy noise, already halfway there.


	4. Chapter 4

I was thinking that maybe Brendon steadily gets better and Spencer still kinda suppresses everything bc he's throws himself into taking care of Brendon

yes I agree

and then one day when Spencer's in town maybe he sees a dad and son playing in a park and it just hurts

Like Brendon's trying his best to recover and Spencer doesn't want to hinder that with his own emotions and struggle and yes like he just stops walking and the pup has to be like only 4 or 5 and he watches as the father swings him up and kisses his face and suddenly Spencer realizes there are tears streaming down his face

yes and he wipes his eyes hurriedly and he's so embarrassed that he just makes his way back to the carriage and just tells the driver to head home and he tries so hard to put it out of his mind but he can't and he's crying as the carriage pulls in front of the house and he's about to go into the manor and cry in the bathroom but he sees Brendon's figure in the window and he just runs  to the shoreline

because he just can't face Brendon and he's just on the beach sobbing and kneeling in the wet sand not even caring about how he's getting his clothes filthy and he's just mourning for the tiny pup they didn't get to have

and he's so caught up in his grieving that he jerks when a gentle hand rests on his shoulder and he turns his head and Brendon's right there and he cries harder because Brendon's not supposed to see him like this.

and he's crying too hard to tell Brendon to go away and he just wishes he wasn't breaking down bc he's tried so hard to be strong for Brendon and Brendon's just "let it all out, Spencer"

And Brendon drops to his knees beside him and hugs him, petting his hair as Spencer sobs.

and Spencer cries for quite awhile before he quiets down to hiccups and then he just croaks "I'm so sorry"

Brendon just frowns down at him. "For what, Spence?" He asks softly and Spencer just shakes his head. "I-I can't-" He chokes out and Brendon hushes him. "It's okay. It's okay" Brendon soothes.

Spencer presses his forehead to Brendon's chest. "I-I-" He tries again before lapsing into another sob. Brendon hugs him tighter. "I know it hurts."

Spencer shakes his head and cries harder. He's getting Brendon’s shirt front all wet. "D-d-didn't want you t-to see me like t-this" Spencer finally hiccups

"Oh, Spence," Brendon says sadly. "I knew you were upset."

"You hide it well, but I knew." Brendon tells him and Spencer just clings to him, hiccupping.

"It-it wasn't even anything and I just broke down," Spencer wipes at his eyes. "There was a father and his pup at the park in town and I just-" He stops talking as more tears start to fall.

"Oh, Spence" Brendon says sadly, his eyes shining with tears. He cups Spencer's face. "I wanted that too so badly."

Spencer whines. "It isn't fair," He says miserably.

"I know, baby, I know." Brendon says and wipes at Spencer's tears with his thumbs.

"I didn't want to hurt you by being upset," Spencer says.

Brendon frowns. "Spence. You can't do that. You have to take care of yourself." He says and Spencer just looks away.

"I thought you would think I was blaming you," Spencer whispers. "I was afraid I'd make you relapse. I'm sorry."

Brendon shakes his head and rests his forehead on Spencer's. "You don't have to apologize for anything." Brendon whispers and Spencer whines. "It was my fault you got so bad in the first place." He says, letting out some of the guilt that was eating him up.

Brendon frowns, and Spencer presses on. "I practically abandoned you. I threw myself into work and hardly came home and I wasn't there for you."

"Spencer." Brendon tries to interject but Spencer keeps going. "I-I didn't even notice how thin you had gotten, B. You looked like a fucking ghost!" Spencer exclaims and Brendon tightens his grip a little. 'Spencer!" He yells and Spencer quiets down. "I don't think you being there would have been much help anyway. I wouldn't have listened to what you or anyone else told me."

Spencer just looks at him. "I could've at least tried. You told me I left you all alone, and I'm sorry." Brendon meets Spencer's gaze head on. "I forgive you."

Spencer's breath hitches and he shakes his head, tears falling from his eyes again. "Yes." Brendon tells him. "I forgive you, Spence."

"I don't deserve it" Spencer tries, and Brendon grips at him fiercely. "You do! You've done so much for me. I-I was hung up on a fantasy, and who knows how that could have ended if you'd never found out?"

"I should have stopped it before it even became a fantasy!" Spencer protests.

"Spence, I didn't want to face reality," Brendon says. "From the moment the doctor told me, I couldn't quite accept it.

Spencer just bites his lip and looks away. "No, listen to me." Brendon says tugging on Spencer's arm. "I couldn't have even been helped a couple months ago, but you've done so much in between that." Brendon tells him. "And so I love you and I forgive for needing to leave for a little while."

"You're so good to me," Spencer says weakly. "A perfect mate."

"We've always been perfect for each other." Brendon says and Spencer lets out a hiccupping gasp. "Yeah?" He asks, voice shaky and Brendon tugs him close again, hugging him tightly. "Yeah" Brendon whispers

"I love you so much," Spencer whispers in reply.

"I love you too" Brendon murmurs into his hair.

* * *

 

I keep thinking about like Brendon going into his next heat and his body is still too weak to really sustain it so he just sleeps through most of it and like the doctor has privately told Spencer not to try again until Brendon's healthy and that slowly happens but Spencer's too afraid to bring up the subject

yes yes and like Spencer hasn't brought up sex at all let alone knotting Brendon in heat and maybe he's worried that he's going to trigger a meltdown if he does something sexual with Brendon he always puts a stop to it and Brendon starts to think its because he still hasn't gained back all that weight and he looks too sickly to be attractive to Spencer anymore

and Brendon's scared and he's kinda glad his body was too weak to sustain a heat and he could just spend the week sleeping cuddled up to his alpha but it's been months now and Brendon won't get pregnant outside of heat and he knows Spencer is checking himself and he even asks the doctor if he's allowed to have sex yet and the doctor says yes but to take it easy and make sure they do it in bed and Spencer should do most of the work and yes Spencer's afraid he's going to trigger Brendon somehow with sex and I keep thinking about a scene where Brendon's like doing something with one of the servants and Spencer is sure he has plenty of time to jerk off but Brendon walks in on him

omg yes and i keep thinking maybe Brendon starts initiating make out sessions but Spencer always stops them before things get too hot and heavy and Brendon leaves in a bit of a huff and goes to help the servants with something but he comes back to Spencer jerking off

yes yes exactly like he's irritable and one of the maids asks what's wrong and Brendon's just "Spencer won't have sex with me" and the maid is like "ah" and Brendon's going "I'm not a piece of glass! I'm not going to fall apart!" and just rants for a bit until he gets tired and decides to go back upstairs to have a bath and then a nap but Spencer's jerking off on the bed and Brendon gets upset all over again bc it's obvious that Spencer's got a sex drive and just doesn't want to fuck Brendon

yes! does Spencer see him or no?

Hmm idk like I do like the idea of Brendon just stepping away and stewing about it but also I like Brendon just clearing his throat and Spencer's eyes snap open

yeah i kinda like the idea of him being super petty about it like he clears his throat and Spencer's eyes open and he sees Brendon in the doorway looking pissed and Spencer's like "shit, B-" and super embarrassed bc after those months without contact any time he kisses B for more than a few minutes he gets hard but he covers it up by telling B he's not in the mood bc he doesnt want to upset him. and Brendon's like "You can get off by yourself but you can't get off with me? What happened to you're 'just not feeling it'?"

and Spencer's spluttering and Brendon's just frostily like "I guess 'not feeling it' means just not feeling it with me" and he has no idea that like thirty seconds earlier Spencer was totally moaning Brendon's name

And Brendon turns on his heel to leave as Spencer leaps from the bed, struggling to get his pants back up. "Brendon!" He calls after him. "B!"

Brendon doesn't stop and Spencer's nerves are too high to get his pants done up, so he ends up chasing Brendon out into the hallway with his pants undone, and bare chested. He manages to corner Brendon at the edge of the stairs. "What's this all about?"

Brendon scoffs and whips around. "I've been practically throwing myself at you and you clearly have no interest in anything other than your right hand!"

Spencer stops in surprise. "You haven't been throwing yourself at me!"

Brendon stares at him like he's grown two heads. He tries to walk away but Spencer grabs his arm. "B, wait!" He says. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry about it, Spencer," Brendon says, half sad and half angry. "I understand why you wouldn't want to touch me."

"Hey! I have no idea what you’re talking about so stop with the bullshit." Spencer says. He's too pent up already from not being able to finish and now Brendon's not making any sense but is mad at him and Spencer cannot deal.

Brendon makes a frustrated growl. "I'm talking about how it's been six months since we've been here and you won't fuck me because you can't stand to touch my body!" He yells and Spencer hears the audible gasps of some of the servants, followed quickly by slamming doors.

Spencer waits for the slamming doors to quiet before he speaks. "That is not true." He says calmly. "I've been trying to give you space." Spencer says and Brendon rips his arm out of his grasp. "That is such bullshit!" He yells

"Of course it isn't," Spencer struggles to keep his voice calm. "I didn't want to talk about it because I thought you weren't ready."

"And so you push me away? Everytime I try to touch you or kiss you?" Brendon asks, so angry his voice is shaking and he wants to cry. "That's more than you just sparing my feelings, Spencer!"

Spencer opens his mouth to reply and then shuts it, and Brendon whirls away from him. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!" He makes it halfway down the stairs before Spencer regains himself enough to run after him. "Brendon, stop!" He shouts, and chases Brendon through the house and out onto the front walk before Brendon falls to his knees on the cobblestone, wheezing from the exertion.

"B!" Spencer shouts and moves to help him up but Brendon puts a hand up to stop him "Don't touch me. I know you don't want to anyways." He says and Spencer growls. "How many times do I have to tell you that's not true? Do you even hear yourself right now? Do you know how crazy you sound?"

Brendon's eyes flash. "I'm sure you wouldn't tell me the truth in the interest of 'sparing my feelings.'" Spencer just shakes his head. "Brendon, stop it." He folds his hands behind his back to curb himself from reaching out to Brendon. "I kept telling myself I wasn't touching you because I thought you would have a breakdown, but I think that I was really afraid that I would be the one to break down, or we both would. I would want to touch you so bad, and then I'd remember the pup and I just-I had to pull away."

Brendon breathes out hard, jaw still clenched as he considers Spencer's words. He looks away. "If it was that, why wouldn't you just tell me?

"I didn't know you wanted to have sex with me again," Spencer says. "I was trying to blind myself to it."

Brendon frowns. "How could you not tell?" He asks and Spencer tenses. "I just thought- you probably would never want to again -with me." He stutters out.

"Why would you think that?" Brendon asks, sounding hurt.

"Not because of you!" Spencer says quickly. "Because of me. Because of everything that happened."

"It's not your fault," Brendon says, shifting closer to Spencer.

"I just-" Spencer starts, "I don't know." Spencer says and Brendon touches his arm. Spencer blushes. 'I just- I react so much when you touch me" Spencer says, "I didn't want to scare you off."

"I could tell. That you were, uh, reacting I mean," Brendon says. "And then when you pulled away, I thought-" He shrugs self consciously. "I thought it had to do with you not wanting me."

Spencer laughs humorlessly. "More like the opposite, B." He says and Brendon blinks at him. "I want you all the time. I've missed you so much."

"I want you too," Spencer says. "I always have, and I always will."

"So don't push me away anymore." Brendon says, moving closer to Spencer.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asks him. "I want you to be sure.

Brendon scoffs as Spencer helps him up from the ground. "Spencer, I'm sure." Brendon says and Spencer moves to step away but Brendon loops his arms around his neck and tugs him down, kissing Spencer soundly. "I'm sure." He whispers. 'And I trust that we'll stop if we need to."

"Okay," Spencer whispers, giving in and kissing Brendon back.

Brendon makes a little noise and slips his tongue into Spencer's mouth.

Spencer cups Brendon's face gently as they kiss, getting lost in the feel of Brendon's mouth against his. His arousal has returned full force, and he doesn't stop Brendon when he tries to climb Spencer, just lifts him up by the thighs. Brendon's still lighter than he should be, but he's started to fill out again.

"We should probably move to the bedroom" Spencer says in between kisses. "The servants will talk." He says and Brendon just kisses him harder. "Let them" He murmurs

"B, we're outside on the walk," Spencer says. "I'm not knotting you out here."

Brendon groans and nuzzles into Spencer's neck. "Then take me to bed, Alpha." He murmurs.

"Gladly," Spencer says and carries Brendon back into the house.

Spencer's dimly aware of the sound of shuffling feet as he carries Brendon through the house and Brendon giggles.

"They all know we're gonna fuck," He whispers into Spencer's ear.

Spencer hums and makes his way up the stairs slowly as Brendon kisses his neck. "Good. They'll know not to disturb us." Spencer growls.

"Mmm, not until late tonight," Brendon purrs. "We have a lot of catching up to do.

Spencer laughs and steps into their bedroom, setting Brendon down on the bed. "God, I've missed you." Spencer breathes.

"I've missed you more," Brendon says. "It's been so hard being around you all the time without having you fuck me."

Spencer growls and leans down to mouth over Brendons mating bite. Brendon gasps and fists his hands in Spencer's hair as Spencer bites down.

"Spence, I don't wanna go slow. I just want you," Brendon whines out.

Spencer hums and noses along Brendon's jaw, hand slipping down to run across his chest and down his stomach. "Maybe I want to take my time. Get reacquainted" He murmurs

"Weren't you just touching yourself awhile ago because you were so desperate to have me?" Brendon asks him.

Spencer's cheeks burn and he lets his hand brush over the front of Brendon's pants, making him gasp. "That was when I didn't think I was allowed to touch." Spencer says.

"You can go as slow as you want in the second round," Brendon gasps as he thrusts forward into Spencer's hand.

"Okay" Spencer breathes and then they’re kissing passionately, ripping at each other's clothing to get them off.

Spencer's still a little careful as he presses Brendon to the mattress after they're both naked. "You're so beautiful," He says.

Brendon blushes and Spencer can see the pink tint work it's way down to his chest. "Shut up." Brendon says reaching up to pull Spencer close to him again, but Spencer resists. "You are, B." He says, "I can't believe how beautiful you are sometimes."

"Okay, okay," Brendon mumbles. His cheeks are bright red, but he looks pleased.

Spencer kisses him sweetly, in contrast to how his hand pulls Brendon's thighs apart.

"Please, Spencer," Brendon whines. "I haven't had you in so long."

Spencer kisses his neck and runs a finger across Brendon's hole, a little surprised at how wet he already was.

"Fuck," Brendon hisses. "I kept dreaming about this."

"Me too." Spencer says, "You have no idea, B." He says and sinks the tip of his finger into Brendon.

Brendon practically melts into the bed. "Oh fuck, more," He begs.

Spencer pulls back a little to push his finger deeper and Brendon whimpers, spreading his legs wider.

Brendon clutches at Spencer's shoulders, his nails digging in, and Spencer relishes in the feeling.

Spencer slowly fucks his finger in and out as he leans down to mouth over Brendon's neck again. "Spencer, come on!" He whines. (do you think they actually have sex or will one of them need to stop?)

(i don't know i've been kind of thinking about that like maybe they do end up knotting but they only go one round bc it's still a little strange)

(mhmm or maybe they have to pause for a couple minutes because it's too intense and too weird ?)

(yes that too like maybe a little after they start or like maybe spencer gets overwhelmed when he goes to push inside of Brendon??)

ooh! yes like Spencer's all lined up and Brendon is so wet and begging for it but he just freezes up and can't push in

and Brendon cuts himself off mid whine because he can see that Spencer's like panicking about it and he's like "Spence? Do you want to stop?"

And Spencer shakes his head frantically. "No, I don't want to stop." He says but he can't make himself move and he just starts whispering "I'm sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me. I'm so sorry." over and over and Brendon just sits up and hugs him and is like "Shh, it's okay Spence. We don't have to."

"But I want to," Spencer says brokenly. Brendon kisses his cheek. "But maybe you're not ready yet, and that's okay. You're okay."

Spencer shakes his head. "I want this so badly, B. I want this with you." He says frantically and Brendon just kisses him softly. "Shh.” Brendon hushes him. 'I believe you."

"I can try-" Spencer starts and Brendon hushes him again. "Shhh, no. We'll try again another time."

Spencer sighs and rests is forehead against Brendon's. "I don't deserve you." He murmurs and kisses Brendon can respond.

Brendon hugs him tight. "I love you so much, Spencer."

Something warm blossoms in Spencer's chest. "I love you too, Brendon." He says and kisses Brendon passionately.

so do you think they end up having sex that night later or like another time

I feel like maybe they get all caught up in each other again and Brendon's like "Spence, we've gotta stop or I'm literally going to climb on top of you and ride you." and Spencer just groans and is like "Let me try again. I want to."

and Brendon's just "Spencer, I don't want you to force yourself into doing this" and Spencer's like "No, I really really want to"

and Brendon doesn't exactly think its a good idea but he's so turned on and Spencer is insistent and feeling in-between his legs again and Brendon just moans. "Okay, okay Spence."

and Spencer's like "maybe try riding me? I'll promise I'll tell you to stop if it gets to be too much."

Brendon groans and rolls them over until he's straddling Spencer. "You say the word and I'll stop Spence, I swear." He says, leaning over to kiss Spencer, reaching back blindly to line himself up with Spencer's dick.

"Yes, I know, and I'll tell you," Spencer gasps as Brendon manages to line himself up and very slowly start sinking down on his cock.

Spencer gasps and his hands fly to Brendon's hips before he throws his head back and groans at the slick heat. Brendon pants, watching his mate's face carefully.

He sits still when he's all the way down. He forgot how big Spencer felt inside of him; the few times he's tried to use his fingers haven't compared at all.

Spencer thumbs at his hipbones. "You okay, B?" He gasps out and Brendon can only nod. "So big" He mutters, rocking his hips a little.

"Fuck," Spencer squeezes Brendon's hips lightly. "You feel so good."

Brendon bites his lip and whines. "Missed this so much."

"I missed it too, B. So much," Spencer replies. "My fantasies couldn't compare at all to the real thing."

Brendon moans. "You feel so good, Spence. Want you to knot me!"

Spencer's already getting embarrassingly close to popping his knot after so long without being inside of Brendon and he thrusts his hips up, jostling Brendon.

Brendon moans and falls forward, bracing his hands on Spencer's chest. "Yes, Alpha! Fuck me!"

"Oh God, I've missed you like this," Spencer gasps. He arches up again as Brendon drops back down, making them both groan.

Brendon starts to drop down faster, moaning and panting as Spencer's cock fills him up so good. Spencer grunts as his knot starts to swell.

Brendon stops bouncing on Spencer's cock and starts to just grind himself forward instead, rocking steadily on Spencer's growing knot.

Brendon lets out a broken moan as Spencer's knot pops and he's so full. He pants as Spencer starts to come inside of him, he'd forgotten what it felt like.

Spencer drops his hips back to the bed, breathing hard. "Can I touch you?" He asks, eyes fixed on Brendon's weeping cock.

"Fuck, Spence. You don't have to ask!" Brendon groans and grabs Spencer's hand, dragging it to his aching cock.

Spencer wraps his hand around Brendon's cock and Brendon ruts forward into the touch. "Please, I'm so close," Brendon moans.

Spencer starts to stroke him fast, thumb swiping over the slit and Brendon's thighs tremble. "Yeah, come on, B. Come for me." Spencer growls

Brendon whimpers and comes over Spencer's hand after another handful of strokes.

"So hot." Spencer says, surging up to kiss him and Brendon pants into his mouth before he rests his head on Spencer's shoulder, breathing hard.

"I've missed this so much," Brendon murmurs after a couple minutes. "I thought I might never have you like this again."

"I'm sorry" Spencer murmurs. "You can have me like this whenever you want."

Brendon presses himself up on his hands, peering down at Spencer. "You're sure this was okay?"

Spencer nods and kisses under Brendon's jaw. 100% sure."

Brendon relaxes. "Good."

* * *

 

do you have any idea for if Brendon gets pregnant again?

well I was thinking that much later they've talked about trying again but nothing concrete and Brendon gets pregnant on accident??

I was thinking the same thing, like Brendon and Spencer are both doing much better after spending time at the seaside in the family manor and they sort of hesitantly broach the topic of trying for a pup because both of them desperately want one and Brendon's afraid of course that he'll miscarry again and Spencer is worried about the same thing and maybe Brendon's still a little underweight and so yes, it's an accident and do you think they find out right away? bc i'm torn between them not even realizing and the doctor telling Brendon and Spencer on one of Brendon's checkups that Brendon is carrying again and he's a little disapproving but Spencer and Brendon are shocked and then decide to hide it from everyone else bc of the horrible pain of having to tell everyone about the miscarriage last time

yes yes or maybe even the doctor tells Brendon he's carrying again and Brendon hides it from Spencer??

yes yes that's so good like Spencer's not there and the doctor is checking Brendon over and then he just kind of stops and is like "hmmm" and Brendon's like "is something wrong?" and the doctor is just "are you aware that you're carrying a pup?"

and Brendon just goes so still and is like "that's not- that can't be right" and the doctors just like "It's true, Brendon. I wouldn't lie to you" and Brendon's just so shocked and happy and terrified and he's having a hard time processing and the doctor's like "I can go alert your mate while the news sinks in" and Brendon just shouts "No!" and the doctor blinks at him, confused, and Brendon shrinks back and is like "No, I- I'll tell him."

and the doctor is like "Ah, I understand" and then he goes on about the kinds of precautions Brendon should take, and he advises resting more, and eating as much as possible because Brendon's still underweight, and that they shouldn't take any trips while Brendon is pregnant and Brendon's head is just swimming

and after the whole speech about what Brendon can and cannot do, the doctor asks if he has any question and Brendon just blinks at him and the doctors like "I know it's a lot to take in, so rest up and call for me if you have any questions or need anything." and Brendon just nods in a daze and the doctor leaves and lets Spencer into the room and Spencer's like "All good right?" and Brendon's just like "Y-yeah"  really out of it.

and Spencer's like "are you okay, B?" and Brendon forces himself to pay attention and is just "Yes, I'm just going to take a nap. I feel a little light headed" and Spencer's immediately like "Lay down, and I'll have the maid bring you something to eat"

and Brendon nods and gets under the covers. Spencer kisses his forehead and the walks out of the room, closing the door quietly. Brendon takes a shaky breath. He doesn't even know how to react.

He can't be far along at all; but he has no idea how many weeks he's been carrying a pup without knowing. His fingers go to his belly, touching gently over his shirt. Spencer can't know, He thinks wildly. If Brendon loses this pup too, it'll be better if Spencer never knew.

They almost lost each other last time and Brendon won't chance that again. He can protect Spencer like this. He trails his fingers over his stomach. Brendon feels a spark of excitement that he hasn't felt in a long time but it's quickly dampened by fear. He jumps when the maid knocks on the door.

"C-come in," He calls, willing his voice to stop shaking.

"Lunch, Master Brendon." The says as she enters, placing a tray on the bedside table. "Are you alright? You look pale?" she asks.

Brendon props himself up against the pillows. "Just a little lightheaded," He says. "I just need to eat something, thank you."

She looks like she wants to say something else but she nods and leaves. Brendon stares at the food for a minute before he vaguely remembers the doctor saying he needs to put on more weight.

A sort of panic seizes him and he picks up his spoon quickly, taking a bite. He can't miscarry just because he doesn't feel like eating all the time still.

yes and maybe that's what gets Spencer to notice that something's going on?? like Brendon eats so much at every meal now and its not a bad thing because he needs to gain the weight back but its such an abrupt change that it worries Spencer

and maybe Brendon's not really handling it well he’s got morning sickness and so he starts throwing up and Spencer wonders if he's doing it on purpose and Brendon's obviously trying to hide it from him

yes! and he tries to confront Brendon about it but Brendon just brushes him off and says that he's fine but Spencer doesn't believe him and maybe he calls for the doctor to come check him just to make sure and the doctor interrupts him while he's saying what' going on and is like "Master Spencer, I don't wish to be rude, but morning sickness is quite common for pregnant omegas"

and Spencer's like "but Brendon is eating so much and then throwing it back up and-excuse me?" and just gaping at the doctor and the doctor is just "I agree Master Brendon would be better off eating less if it means he's more likely to keep it down, but throwing up is perhaps one of the most common symptoms of pregnancy.

Spencer blinks. "B-but Brendon's not pregnant." He says and Spencer feels numb. The doctor clears his throat. "I clearly informed him at my last visit that he was carrying a pup. He said he wished to tell you himself."

Spencer makes a choking noise and the doctor's face changes. "I see he didn't tell you this news?"

"He- no he didn't" Spencer breathes, still in shock. The doctor rubs the back of his neck. "Well, uh, is overeating may have been caused by a comment I made about him needing to put on weight to be able to support the pup but I can talk to him again-" The doctor trails off.

"Yes," Spencer says faintly, and the doctor seems relieved to have an excuse to walk away.

Spencer just stares at the wall, lost in thought. Brendons pregnant. And he knew for weeks. And didn't tell him. Spencer feels a whirlwind of emotions that his mind can't decide on. He's happy and scared and feels betrayed. Why didnt Brendon tell him?

He paces in the hall restlessly, his mind churning. He can't think of a reason Brendon would tell him, and it hurts.

It hurts so bad and now he's getting angry. They're supposed to be mates, supposed to share everything. They've tried to be so open with each other and supportive after the miscarriage and now Brendon hides this? This isn't something small and insignificant this is their pup

By the time the doctor comes out of the bedroom, Spencer is fuming. He's going to go in there and give Brendon a piece of his mind.

The doctor looks at him and Spencer tries to look like he's not one second away from ripping Brendons head off. "Its a good thing you called for me. He's been binging too much and its putting stress on his body. He needs to relax or it will start to effect the pups development." The doctor says but Spencer's barely listening. "Right. Thank you doctor." He says through gritted teeth.

"I'll leave you alone. Call for me me if there's anything," The doctor says and hastily departs. Spencer barely waits until the doctor is out of sight before storming into the bedroom.

Brendon looks up and then instantly drops his gaze guiltily. It only infuriates Spencer more. "You're pregnant." Spencer spits out and its not a question.

Brendon curls his arms around his knees. "Yes," He whispers.

Spencer's hands clench into fists. "And you've known! And you never told me!?"

"I couldn't," Brendon says to his knees.

Spencer growls. "Why? What reason could you possibly have?" He shouts

Brendon tucks himself into a tighter ball. "I just wanted to spare you."

"Spare me from what?" Spencer asks and Brendon shrugs. "If I lose the pup again. I didnt want to put you through that again" Brendon says shakily and Spencer gapes at him. "So you would just shoulder all of it?"

"Yes," Brendon says fiercely. "If I could spare you that same pain again-" He breaks off.

"And what? You would be a wreck and just never tell me? You'd be a fucking martyr or something?"

"No!" Brendon cries. "I'm terrified, Spence. I didn't want you to be scared, too."

Spencer takes a deep breath. "Brendon, this my pup too. I'm scared too, but you can't just keep things like this from me. You can't keep a pup from me." Spencer says, his voice cracking.

"I wasn't going to keep it a secret forever! Just until I thought it was safe," Brendon protests.

"And when would that be? Something could could go wrong at any time." Spencer says and Brendon whines.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you," He says angrily.

Spencer makes an irritated noise. "You are so frustrating!" Spencer says.

"I was just trying to protect you!" Brendon turns away from Spencer.

"Yeah? Well, congratulations. It worked great." Spencer says and then huffs and sits down in the armchair. "How far along are you?"

"Not very," Brendon says sullenly. "The doctor estimates maybe eight or nine weeks."

Spencer breathes in deeply, trying to calm down and focus. "And you've been taking care of yourself? Eating right and making sure you rest up?" Spencer asks and Brendon bristles. "Don't patronize me, Spencer, I'm not a child! I've been through this before!" He shouts.

Spencer has to bite his tongue against something horrible like 'and see how well that turned out' because he knows that wasn't Brendon's fault, even though he's angry with him. "I'm only checking," He says stiffly. "Since you haven't allowed me to be involved.

Brendon sits up and points to the door. "Get out!" He says, but Spencer doesn't move a muscle. "No. We're talking about this."

"You just want to yell at me for trying to do something good for you!" Brendon shouts.

"You lied to me for weeks about the pup! How is that good for me?" Spencer says, angry again in an instant. "And if you say to protect me, I swear to god- You don't get to make that decision!"

"I couldn't have handled it if you knew!" Brendon cries.

Spencer blinks at him. "W-what are you talking about?" Spencer asks, some of the fight leaving his body.

Brendon picks at a loose thread on his shirt. "I didn't know what to do, Spencer. When the doctor told me I was carrying again, I was so overwhelmed. I was ecstatic, but I also wanted to run out into the ocean and drown myself because I was afraid of the pain of losing another pup. I needed to process it. I couldn't-I can't-quite let myself grip onto the hope of having this pup yet."

"B-" Spencer breathes and leans forward to grab his hand. "I feel those same things too. I just- I felt so betrayed that you knew this and you didn't think I could help. That we wouldn't support each other."

"I knew you'd be so supportive," Brendon says softly. "And I just needed to deal with it alone. I didn't want to involve you yet, but I also couldn't."

Spencer takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I get that." He says, frowning. "I'm still so mad- but I can understand that"

"I'm sorry," Brendon whispers. "I was going to tell you when I was ready."

Spencer nods and squeezes Brendon's hand. There's an awkward pause and Spencer clears his throat. "The doctor told you to stop eating so much right?"

Brendon nods. "He says my body isn't used to it, and it's making the nausea worse, so I should try to eat less but more frequently throughout the day and see if that helps me keep the food down."

Spencer nods and silence falls over them again. Spencer looks out the window. Brendon studies his face, feeling a surge of affection for his mate. He's refusing to let go of Brendon's hand even though he must hate Brendon right now.

"I don't think we should tell anyone else," Spencer says after awhile, and Brendon starts from where he'd started dozing off.

Spencer's not looking at him still so Brendon squeezes his hand. "I don't think we should either." He says quietly.

Spencer sighs. "I want to, but...." He trails off.

"Spence" Brendon says, "I get it. I don't want to have to tell everyone again if- if we lose this pup too." He says, biting his lip and Spencer finally looks at him. He looks so tired.

Some of his anger starts to melt away. "B, we're going to do everything we can to make sure that we don't," He promises. "I know we're supposed to return to our house next month, but I think we should extend the stay until the you deliver the pup."

Brendon breathes out. He wants to stay here, forever maybe. It's so peaceful. "Are you sure you want to?" Brendon says anyway, "That'll be more than another six months and I know you've been getting bored and work will be expecting you back at the home office and-" Spencer cuts him off "Hey! Breathe, B." He says, a hint of a smile on his face. "I know what it will be like, staying here."

Brendon opens his mouth to go on, and Spencer puts his hand over Brendon's. "It'll be happy," Spencer says softly.

Brendon's heart melts. "i rluve dtou" Brendon's voice is muffled by Spencer's hand and Spencer laughs loudly at his omegas pointed look. He removes his hand, laughing, and Brendon smiles at him. "I love you." Brendon repeats.

"I love you too, B," Spencer whispers and then straightens up. "I mean, I'm still angry with you for not telling me, but I want to make this work."

Brendon whines and fists his hand into Spencer's shirt. "I didn't mean to make you so upset. I'm sorry."

"Brendon, how could you think that I wouldn't be upset?" Spencer asks.

Brendon silent for a long moment. "I-I thought you might not believe me." He says finally

Spencer's so surprised at this he just gapes at Brendon. "What?"

Brendon looks away, his cheeks flushing. "I-just- after everything that happened last time I thought you might, you know, think I was making it up."

"Oh," Spencer sits back a little, desperately wishing he could say that's not true, but he knows he might have thought that. "I-I'm sorry."

"No" Brendon's quick to correct him, "I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. I just couldn't deal with that rejection and all the other emotions overwhelming me at once."

Spencer nods and squeezes Brendon's hand. "I understand that. And the doctor told me you were carrying a pup, so I know it's true."

* * *

 alternate scene

* * *

 

(honestly the idea of spencer not believing him is an interesting thought tho)

(yeah I was thinking that if the doctor hadn't told him maybe Brendon would have had to tell him and Spencer wouldn't have believed him and thought he was relapsing his mental break)

(i can honestly see that like maybe manages to wait a while longer before telling spencer, or he just has to tell him  because spencer's wanting to call for the doctor again bc brendon's so sick -- but maybe the doctor can't be there for a few days?? -- and when Brendon's just "Spence, I'm sick because of the pup", Spencer at first thinks he's like reliving his miscarriage but then Brendon's like "I'm carrying our pup, Spence, and to be fair, Brendon is slightly delirious with fever)

omg yes! and Spencer thinks that because he's feverish and in pain he's just re-experiencing his miscarriage and he's just like "B, no. You're not carrying her anymore, remember? We said goodbye." But Spencer's also freaking out because he doesn't now how to deal with a crazy B again

and Brendon just moans and is like "No, I'm carrying our pup again" and Spencer has the maid change the cold cloth on Brendon's forehead and makes him drink a little water and he's like "No, baby, you're not. I know you don't remember right now, but you're not carrying her anymore. Ariana's in heaven now" and Brendon just lapses deeper into the fever and whimpers and just keeps repeating "our pup, Spence"

And Brendon finally drifts into a fitful sleep and Spencer tries very hard to stay calm because he doesn't know if Brendon will still believe this after he wakes up.

and he's just sitting by Brendon's bedside and holding his hand and praying that Brendon's fever breaks and that he recognizes their pup is gone

Brendon wakes up a few hours later and he's still slightly feverish but much more aware now and Spencer's at his side right away watching him carefully. "How are you feeling?" He asks and Brendon groans. Everything hurts and is stiff and tense. "Horrible." He croaks and Spencer gives him a cup of water to drink. "Don't worry, B. The doctor will be here tomorrow to figure out what's wrong." Spencer says and Brendon peers at him over his cup. "I told you. I already know what's wrong. It's the pup."

Spencer's heart freezes up and then shatters into thin shards of ice inside of his chest. "B," He whispers in a choked voice. "Oh, B, no..."

Brendon frowns at him. "Spencer, I'm pregnant." He tries to tell him but Spencer's just shaking his head. He puts his hands on Brendon's shoulders, resisting the urge to shake some sense into him. "B, listen to me okay? Our pup is gone. She's in heaven and we love her very much, but you're not pregnant with her."

Brendon's expression smooths out. "I know, Spence," He says softly. "I'm not talking about Ariana. I'm talking about the pup inside of me right now."

Spencer blinks at him. "You think," Spencer says slowly, "that you're pregnant again." Spencer says carefully because this isn't that much better than Brendon thinking he's still pregnant with Ariana.

"I am pregnant again," Brendon corrects him. He pushes the covers back and rests a hand on his flat belly. "I'm carrying again, Spencer. I know I am." Spencer gingerly lifts Brendon's hand away from his belly. "B, you slept through the entire last heat you had, remember? I didn't knot you until weeks after it, and you haven't had one since."

(maybe Brendon did have one?? but it was so weak that neither of them even knew?) (yes i think so)

"B-but" Brendon starts to say but Spencer talks over him "B, I know your disoriented from the fever and being sick, but you're not pregnant, love."

"I am!" Brendon insists. "The doctor said I was. He told me I was carrying a pup, and I was so surprised, because we weren't even trying."

Spencer wants to believe his mate because Brendon is so insistent but there's just no way it can be true. "B, I think I would remember if the doctor said you were pregnant." Spencer says gently.

"You weren't there," Brendon says quickly. "That's why you don't know."

"B-" Spencer breathes and looks at him sympathetically. "Don't" Brendon says, shaking his head, "I'm not lying, Spencer! I promise, I'm not!" Brendon says desperately

"B, you're sick. You were delirious with fever all night, and it triggered a relapse. But it's not real." Spencer pulls the covers back up. "Let me get you some broth to eat.

"Spencer! You're not listening to me!" Brendon whines and he's on the verge of tears. He is pregnant!

Spencer pastes on a smile. "Okay, B, I believe you."

"No, you don't!" Brendon cries, tearing up and Spencer's heart breaks. "B-" He breathes and Brendon shakes his head and wipes at his eyes. "No. When the doctor comes tomorrow, he'll tell you! "

Spencer has to turn away for a moment to blink back his tears. "Alright, Brendon. Tomorrow."

"Spence!" Brendon whines. He knows Spencer doesn't believe him and it hurts. Spencer clears his throat and turns back to him, stroking a hand through Brendon's hair. "I'll go get your soup." Spencer chokes out.

He doesn't think he can hold it together, but luckily one of the servants is just outside in the hall. "Brendon needs-soup," He manages and then runs for one of the empty bedrooms before he breaks down in front of the servant.

He shuts the door and sinks to the ground, hand covering his mouth as tears start to fall down his face.

He sobs hard, his entire body shaking with the force of it. He thought Brendon had moved past this, that he wouldn't have to live through something like this again.

He's suddenly extremely relieved that he called for the doctor. Spencer can't be the one to break his heart again. He won't. His sobs slowly fade until he's just sniffling on the floor. He hears one of the servants entering Brendon's room through the door his back is against.

His heart aches suddenly with an intense desire to believe Brendon, but he squashes it down. It's bad enough that Brendon has relapsed like this, and Spencer cant afford to give in.

He takes a shaky breath and wipes at his eyes before he pulls himself up. He peeks into the hallway before he slips into the washroom to splash some cold water on his face. He should probably go back in Brendon's room. Regardless of delusions, his mate still needs support right now.

His eyes are red still, but Spencer probably can't afford to be away too long. He forces himself to pull together and leaves the washroom.

He shakes himself and smooths out his clothes before he enters Brendon's room. Brendon's sitting up on the bed, tray of soup on the bedside table, staring at Spencer as he walks back in. Spencer tries to smile. "Spence-" Brendon says softly, frowning but Spencer just walks further into the room. "You should eat your soup." He says and his voice comes out all creaky.

Brendon barely even glances at the soup. "Spencer, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm not making this up. I've known I was carrying a pup for a few weeks now."

Spencer swallows hard. "B," He says softly and Brendon looks at him, worried. "Eat. Please." Spencer says and Brendon bites his lip. "Will you-" Brendon pauses, fingers tapping the bed sheets, 'Will you come lie down with me?"

Spencer stares at him for a moment, and then nods when he sees Brendon's lower lip start to wobble.

"You have to eat your soup though, Brendon." Spencer says as he walks to the other side of the bed. "I will!" Brendon says quickly, grabbing the bowl off of the tray.

"I'm not getting in bed until you've had enough," Spencer says firmly.

Brendon glances at Spencer and nods before he starts to eat quickly and Spencer sighs. "That didn't mean make yourself even more sick, B" He says and Brendon sniffles. "I just don't know what you want from me."

Spencer bites his lip and thinks about reaching out for Brendon, but stops himself. "I want you to be happy and healthy."

Brendon whimpers and Spencer sits on the edge of the bed. "And right now, that means I want my mate to eat his soup so he can start feeling better." Spencer says.

Brendon gives him a sideways glance as he spoons up some soup. "I'm not-" He starts and then seems to give up, his shoulders slumping. "I love you, Spence."

Spencer watches Brendon eat his spoonful before he says, "I love you too, B." as he leans over to kiss his cheek. Brendon gives him a tiny smile but it fades quickly.

Spencer tidies the room as best he can while Brendon eats his soup. He seems to be keeping it down, and that relieves Spencer somewhat.

After a while, Brendon puts the bowl back on the tray and Spencer's pleased that only a little is left. Brendon hunkers down under his blankets before he makes grabby hands at Spencer. "Alpha!" He whines.

"I'm coming, B," Spencer draws the curtains shut and comes over to the bed.

Spencer climbs on the bed and lies next to Brendon, who instantly snuggles into his side. "You're gonna get me sick too" Spencer whispers and Brendon sighs. "Shhh. This is making me feel better and you're ruining it." He murmurs.

"Anything for you, B," Spencer replies as he slides his arms around Brendon. "You need to rest."

Brendon hums "I'm sleepy" He mutters and rolls over, his back to Spencer's front. The movement makes Spencer's hand settle over Brendon's stomach and Spencer sucks in a breath as he remembers countless nights from about a year ago. Them lying in this same position and Spencer caressing Brendon's pregnant belly, even though it was still flat, and feeling so so happy that they were going to have a pup of their own.

He presses his face into the Brendon's hair, blinking back the tears coming into his eyes, and he desperately wants to move his hand but he's afraid of upsetting Brendon. They used to talk about their pup endlessly during those times, all the things they would do when the pup arrived.

Brendon's hand comes up to cover his, thumb rubbing the back of his hand. Spencer can hear Brendon sniffle and he knows Brendon's thinking about the same nights he is.

It still hurts so much, even after all this time it's like Spencer's just gone through the terror waking up to Brendon crying in pain and blood on the sheets and he shivers. Brendon's delusions have their charms in the face of remembering that traumatic experience.

Spencer presses his nose into Brendon's neck to scent him and he knows he must be going a little crazy too because Brendon smells sweeter than usual, like he did all those nights ago. "Spence?" Brendon whispers like he's afraid to break the fragile silence.

Spencer swallows a sob, his breath hitching. "Go to sleep, baby," He whispers hoarsely. The doctor comes tomorrow, he reminds himself.

Brendon hesitates before he turns his head and kisses Spencer on the cheek. "Love you, Spence" He whispers, relaxing back onto the mattress and closing his eyes.

Spencer lays awake for another hour, trying to calm down before he gives up and quietly slips out of the bed. He remembers he didn't eat dinner, but he's not hungry, and ends up in the bedroom next door again, curled up on the mattress and crying quietly.

Spencer cries himself to sleep and the next day he's woken up by a tentative knocking on the door. "Spencer? Are you in there?" Jon's voice floats through the door.

Spencer tries to open his eyes and can't at first, finding his eyelids stuck together from crying. He wipes rapidly at his eyes and croaks "Yes."

The door opens and Jon walks in, blinking down at Spencer in surprise.

Spencer turns away in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to fall asleep in here."

Jon frowns. "The doctor will be here soon." Jon trails off. "Are you alright?"

Spencer just shakes his head. "Brendon relapsed last night."

Jon lets out a tiny gasp. "He did? It's been a year, though, I wouldn't have thought-" Jon trails off and Spencer sits up a little. "I think his fever last night brought those memories back and triggered it. He thinks he's pregnant with a new baby!" Spencer says and Jon frowns. "A new baby?"

Spencer nods. His chest aches and his throat is raw. "I told him I sent for the doctor and we'd find out why he's sick and Brendon just told me it was because of the pup. When I explained to him that he lost the pup, h-he said he was pregnant again, with a new baby."

"Is that even possible?" Jon asks and Spencer's head shoots up to look at him incredulously. "What? Of course not!" Spencer says. "But Brendon's insistent that the doctor told him he was pregnant last time he came

"Maybe he is," Jon suggests and Spencer just glares at him. "Brendon hasn't had a heat."

"It's not impossible for him to get pregnant without one." Jon says and quickly raises his hands in surrender when Spencer gives him a death glare, "I'm just saying!" He protests.

"The doctor told us last time that it would be nearly impossible to get him pregnant outside of a heat, and that any pregnancy would most likely be difficult for him," Spencer whispers. "And I think maybe the doctor thinks that Brendon can't carry a pup to term, but doesn't want to tell us."

Spencer's eyes water and he has to blink hard and clear his throat. Jon sighs and places a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You're going to talk to the doctor about it when he gets here right? He should be able to set the record straight right away."

Spencer shrugs. "I don't want to ask about whether or not Brendon could really carry a pup in front of Brendon. I think it would just hurt him, and he might think I was blaming him."

"So then ask before" Jon tells him, "Or after or sometime when Brendon isn't around to hear." He says and Spencer shrugs. "I don't even know if I want to know." He whispers

Jon sighs. "Spencer, you have to find out eventually. It's not fair for either of you to potentially keep trying when it's-when there's not a reason."

Spencer bites his lip and nods. Jon claps him on the back. "Now get up. I'm sure Master Brendon will want to see you before the doctor arrives." Jon tells him.

"I think he's upset with me," Spencer confesses as he sits up. "I tried to explain to him about not being pregnant, and he got angry."

Jon hums. "If he's having delusions again, he probably doesn't understand why you don't believe him."

"I know," Spencer sighs and gets off the bed. He straightens his clothes as best as he can. "It just hurts."

"Well, you two have made it through things worse than this. Give it time" Jon tells him and Spencer sighs. "Yeah." Jon gives him a smile. "Come on. Apparently, your mate has been whiny all morning"

Spencer attempts a smile and lets Jon lead him next door.

They enter the bedroom and Brendon's not there. Spencer's stomach drops and Jon looks confused. "Um, he was in here a few minutes ago." Jon says. Spencer looks around frantically. "B?" He shouts and they can hear the sound of puking coming from the door of the tiny bedroom washroom.

Spencer runs for it and reaches the doorway just as Brendon is straightening up and reaching for the water. "Are you okay?" Spencer asks him.

Brendon jerks in surprise and looks over to Spencer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm fine." He croaks, "Stupid morning sickness."

Spencer's heart slams into his ribcage, but he's spared the need to respond when there's a knock on the open door. "Master Brendon, Master Spencer," The doctor calls.

Spencer turns around to greet the doctor while Brendon grabs his cup of water and drinks it slowly, trying to rinse the bad taste out of his mouth. "-And how are you feeling Master Brendon?" The doctor asks, turning away from Spencer a little, "Master Spencer told me that you're sick. That won't be good for the pup."

"I told Spencer I was sick because of the pup, but he didn't believe me," Brendon starts, but Spencer hears it as if from far away.

He must still be dreaming. The doctor hums, glancing between the two. "I'd like to do a general check up just to make sure. It would be better to err on the side of caution when it comes to things that could effect the health of the pup." The doctor says and Brendon nods and follows him out to the bedroom. Spencer's frozen, rooted to his spot, as he tries to make sense of what's happening.

He vaguely hears the doctor ask Brendon to remove his shirt, but all he can do is stare at nothing, parsing over the words "effect the health of the pup" and "that won't be good for the pup" again and again. Any moment now, he'll wake up again, still cuddled up with Brendon. Brendon must have given the fever to him.

He doesn't know how long he zones out but he's brought back to reality by Brendon calling his name. He turns and Brendon's slipping his shirt back on while the doctor packs his medicine bag back up. "I'm going to give you some ginger tea and some other herbs that should help settle your stomach in the mornings but other than that, you seem perfectly healthy." The doctor says and Brendon nods and Spencer can't handle this anymore. "What is going on!!" He yells angrily.

Brendon whimpers and the doctor visibly startles. Clutching at his medicine bag, and rapidly trying to regain his composure, he says, "Master Spencer, there's nothing to worry about. Everything I've prescribed is perfectly healthy and won't harm the unborn pup at all."

"That! Right there!" Spencer says loudly, pointing at the doctor. "What are you talking about? He-" Spencer points to Brendon on the bed. "-is not pregnant!" Spencer yells and Brendon makes a whining sound. It makes Spencer feel a little guilty. The doctor clears his throat. "Master Spencer," He says slowly, "I assure you that Master Brendon is indeed carrying a pup. I-I told him this during his last check up and he said he was going to tell you himself."

Spencer's arm drops. He just gapes at Brendon, too stunned for words. Brendon slides off the bed and starts towards Spencer. "I was too afraid to tell you, Spence," Brendon starts. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry."

The doctor clears his throat again and nods, slipping out of the room quickly. Spencer doesn't even register it. He just stares blankly at Brendon. "I tried to tell you last night?" Brendon hedges

"You were delirious with fever," Spencer replies, dazedly. "It wasn't-you were just rambling delusions."

Brendon shakes his head. "I wasn't Spence. I know it must have seemed- but I was telling the truth." Brendon says slowly. Spencer stares at him like he's grown a second head. "Why-why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't believe me," Brendon says and then sighs. "But I also wanted to-to spare you if something went wrong."

"Spare me?" Spencer asks, shock fading into anger, "And what leave you to bear all that pain and heartbreak by yourself while I just sit in the dark?!"

"Spence, I would do anything to make sure you didn't have to go through the same pain and grief again," Brendon gives him pleading eyes.

"And you think I want you to go through that again?" Spencer says and Brendon shrinks back. "Well, no?"

"That's all you can say?" Spencer asks incredulously. "I would walk through hell if it meant you didn't have to go through that again."

Brendon looks at him with big eyes. "Spence-" He breathes but Spencer shakes his head. "No. You don't get to 'Spence' me. You don't get to just decide to keep something like this from me, Brendon! Its my pup too!"

"And I knew you'd just smother me if I told you," Brendon's voice shakes.

Spencer breathes out and looks at him disbelievingly. "And that's enough of a reason to keep this from me? Instead of being an adult and telling me to give you space, you act like a child hiding cookies behind his back??" Spencer yells and Brendon bristles. "Don't fucking patronize me Spencer!"

"You're acting like a fucking child, so I'm treating you like one," Spencer shouts. "Get out!" Brendon points at the door. "Leave me alone!"

"No, Brendon. I'm not leaving until we talk about this." Spencer says, crossing his arms. "This is exactly what I knew would happen." Brendon yells, " I knew you would act like this!"

"Don't turn this on me; you hid the fact that you're expecting a pup for weeks!" Spencer says icily.

"Yeah! To protect you!" Brendon says and then makes a frustrated sound and throws his arms in the air when Spencer rolls his eyes.

"I don't know what you expect me to say!" Brendon cries.

"I don't know! Say you're sorry for lying to me for weeks? For not telling me about our pup?" Spencer says and Brendon gapes at him. "I did tell you!" Brendon shouts. "You didn't believe me!"

"Before yesterday," Spencer corrects himself, but now he's feeling guilty because he's not so sure he would've believed Brendon then either.

Brendon stares at him for a minute and then closes his eyes, breathing out harshly. "I can't do this right now, Spencer." Brendon says, his hands shaking as he opens his eyes. "The doctor said I shouldn't get too stressed or too excitable so I just- I can't"

Spencer wants to protest that, but finds he can't. "Fine," He says as Brendon lays down. "But this isn't over."

"I didn't say it was." Brendon says defeatedly. Spencer looks at his mate. He looks so tired and so small and theres a part of Spencer that wants to apologize for fighting and just hold him. Spencer sits in the chair next to the bed and Brendon eyes him warily. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting," Spencer says and Brendon sighs. "I'm resting, okay? You don't have to sit here and monitor me."

"That- that's not what I'm doing, B" Spencer says gently. He doesn't like that his omega is all defensive because of him. It makes him feel like he failed somehow. "I just- I want to process"

Brendon looks at him for a moment. "Okay," He says and then rolls over onto his side, facing away from Spencer.

They're both silent for a long stretch before Spencer huffs out a laugh. "We're might have another pup" He says incredulously.

Brendon rolls over to look at him. "I want this pup so bad," He whispers.

Spencer can't help reaching out to him, but thinks better of it and rests his hand on the bed. "I do too, B." He says quietly.

* * *

 end alternate scene

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* this chapter has some mild lactation kink and watersports

I do have an idea when Brendon's only like three months along with Oliver and nobody knows except Brendon and Spencer and people are visiting and Brendon has heat symptoms but has to suffer through dinner (which doesn't fit in with what we already wrote but)

It doesn’t but I love it omg

okay nice like maybe it's even Brendon's parents visiting and Brendon was hoping for a knotting before dinner but Spencer gets home at the same time as Brendon's parents

yes like Spencer walks through the door and Brendon's instantly all over him, kissing him deeply and trying to drag him upstairs to the bedroom but Spencer pushes him away gently, keeping his hands on Brendon's hips. "Your parents' carriage arrived the same time as mine." He pants

Brendon whines and struggles in Spencer's hold. "I need your knot, Alpha. My pussy is soaked."

Spencer's chest rumbles but he looks at Brendon sympathetically. "I'm sorry, B. They're only a few minutes behind me. They should be at the door any second." He says and Brendon whines loudly. Spencer kisses him on the forehead.

"I've been waiting all day," Brendon complains. "I can't make it through an entire night of socializing with my parents."

Spencer gestures uselessly. "I-I don't know what to tell you, B. I can try and distract them if you want to go upstairs and take the edge off?" He offers weakly.

Brendon glowers at him. "I want you to take the whole fucking thing off. And besides, I've been doing that all day. I'm fine for about three minutes and then I'm aching again. Can't we just squeeze in a quick round?" He asks desperately, and Spencer doesn't have a chance to answer before there's the sound of knocking ringing through the foyer.

Spencer squeezes his hips before he turns and starts towards the door, waving off one of the servants that had come running into the room. 'Spencer!" Brendon hisses, "Can't we just send them away?" He asks desperately.

"They came all this way, B. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to suck it up for awhile," Spencer says sympathetically.

He reaches for the doorknob and Brendon catches his wrist. "Can't we just say I'm in heat or feel ill or something?" He whispers and Spencer gives him a hard look. "You agreed with your mother last week in her letter that you just got done with your heat. Another one would raise alarm, as would you pretending to fall ill. B, I am sorry but you're just going to have to deal with it." Spencer tells him and opens the door. "Ah! And here I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to be let in the door!" Brendon's mother teases.

Brendon gives her a weak smile and steps forward to accept her hug. "We were just coming downstairs."

"Is that right? I could have sworn we just saw Spencer's carriage arrive." Brendon father says, shaking Spencer's hand. Spencer tries not to wince. "You did. I just had to fetch Brendon first." He says and steps to the side to hug Brendon's mother

Brendon also hugs his father and then steps back. "We'll have one of the servants take your things up to your rooms," Spencer says.

Brendon's mother smiles and loops her arm through Spencer's. "Come now, you must show us to the sitting room." She says and Brendon's father shakes his head smiling. Brendon glares at Spencer, who pastes on a smile. "Of course, I'll have the servants put some tea on before supper." He says.

Brendon's shooting daggers at Spencer but his face transforms into a smile when his mother looks at him. He follows along to the sitting room, the ache of being empty  throbbing with every step.

Brendon's mother and father get settled into the two armchairs, leaving Brendon and Spencer to share the love seat. Brendon's surrounded by his Alpha's scent. He's barely aware of the conversation being had, too focused on how much he aches to follow what is being said. He keeps leaning into Spencer unconsciously all the while glaring at him when he remembers to.

Spencer would roll his eyes at Brendon's antics if he weren't so concerned about Brendon's parents picking up on what's going on. Brendon's pale and his sweet scent is surrounding Spencer.

It's getting harder and harder for Spencer to concentrate, with Brendon's scent thick in the air and his dick already aching, it's a welcome distraction when the tea arrives.

He reaches for it and uses it as an excuse to slide a few inches away from Brendon. Brendon shakes his head when he's offered tea, and Brendon's mother looks at him. "Brendon, are you feeling alright?"

Brendon blinks and clears his throat. "I-I'm just feeling a little under the weather, nothing to worry about."

She frowns and reaches over to pat his knee. "We'll have to let you go to bed early tonight."

Brendon nods and bites his lips so a whimper at the mention of him, and him and Spencer, in bed.

Mr. Urie sits forward a little bit. "Are you making plans to come home anytime soon?" He asks, and Spencer glances at Brendon, who doesn't look like he even heard the question. "Um, we aren't right now," Spencer answers. "We haven't made any definitive plans. We like it here by the ocean."

Brendon's mother puts a hand over Spencer's. "You two take all the time you need. Grief is a tricky thing." She says sadly and Spencer nods and glances over at his mate, who's curled in on himself a little. He doesn't know if it's from the heat or his mother's words. "Besides," Brendon's mother continues, "It's beautiful out here!" She says and Brendon father nods in agreement. "Yes and it's good for business, having someone so close to port." He adds.

Spencer smiles and nods. "It's good that we're both able to keep working," He says with another glance at Brendon.

As they begin to talk about the port town, Spencer reaches over and squeezes Brendon's hand subtly.

Brendon squeezes back and then frowns, pulling his hand away from Spencer's. Spencer can tell just how miserable Brendon is, and he's relieved when one of the servants comes in and tells them that dinner is ready.

They move into the dining room. Spencer lays a hand on the small of Brendon's back and whispers to him as his parents talk behind them. "Just make it through dinner, love." Spencer tells him and Brendon whines under his breath. He can feel how wet he's getting and his clothes are itchy against his skin.

Spencer presses a kiss to his temple and then pulls away, sitting down at the table. Brendon reluctantly takes the space between his mother and Spencer, though he is grateful to sit down again. Dinner is served, but Brendon can barely concentrate on the food.

Brendon manages to take a few bites, but mostly just pushes the food around on his plate. He's dimly aware of conversation going on around him and he hums every once in a while, but he can't focus. The ache inside him grows worse every minute and he's producing so much slick he's afraid he'll soak through his underwear and pants.

He can't stop thinking about Spencer taking him upstairs, and he knows his mother is worried about him, but he just doesn't have the strength to be part of the conversation.

Time drags on and Brendon just feels more and more overheated. The ache deep in his belly is clawing into him and he just wants to drag Spencer upstairs, his parents be damned. His mothers voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Brendon, I asked you a question," She says and Brendon focuses on her with effort. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," He says, and she squeezes his shoulder. "You really need to lie down," She says in concern. "You've barely touched your dinner and you haven't said anything at all."

Brendon glances back at Spencer before he looks back to his mother and nods. "Yes, I'm sorry, I just don't feel too good. Please excuse me, I'll see you both later." He says, scooting his chair back and standing on wobbly legs. He has to use the dining room table to brace himself and keep himself up. "I'll help him to our room." Spencer says to Brendon's parents quickly.

Brendon's mother stands too. "I'll come with you," She says in concern. "I want my baby boy to have everything he needs."

Brendon makes a panicked noise. "No!" He says loudly and then blushes and clears his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little light headed, Mom. I'm just going to take a nap. You don't have to come."

She frowns at him. "Are you sure?" She asks and Brendon nods quickly. "Spencer will make sure I get in bed."

Spencer agrees quickly and Brendon's mother sighs. "Oh, alright." She says, kissing him on the cheek. "You're awfully warm, sweetheart. Maybe we should have the servants prepare some herbal tea?" She says and Brendon shakes his head as Brendon's father interjects. "Let the boy rest a while before you worry over nothing." He teases Brendon's mother.

"I just want him to feel better," She says indignantly, turning to Brendon's father, and Spencer takes the opportunity to usher Brendon out of the room.

Brendon leans heavily into him as Spencer guides him down the hall. "Alpha" Brendon moans breathlessly.

"Yeah, baby, I know," Spencer soothes him. "I'm gonna take care of you."

Brendon leans into him harder, making Spencer stumble back into the wall as he scents at Spencer's neck. "Need you now, Alpha!"

Spencer swears and glances around the hallway. "Your parents are here, B, and so are the servants. We can't do this here."

Brendon whines and loops his arms around Spencer's neck. "Please, Alpha!" He begs, slipping a leg in-between Spencer's.

Spencer hisses out a breath as Brendon's thigh rubs against his cock. He grips hard at Brendon's hips. "Baby, stop it," He grits out.

Brendon whimpers. "Hurts." He says, tearing up. Spencer lets out a harsh breath and looks up and down the hallway before he grabs under Brendon's thighs and lifts him up. Brendon curls his legs around him instantly, trying to rub up against Spencer's stomach.

"I know, sweetheart," Spencer says. "Don't you want to go upstairs to our room?" Brendon shakes his head. "I don't care, Alpha."

Spencer hums and kisses his forehead before he gets a better grip on Brendon. "I'll be able to help once we're in our bedroom." Spencer says and Brendon just nuzzles into Spencer's neck, kissing and biting at the warm skin. "Then get us there. Just don't stop touching me." Brendon says.

Spencer kisses his head. "I won't," He says and starts towards the stairs, but stops when he hears voices. Some of the servants are talking at the bottom of the staircase.

"Damn." Spencer breathes and Brendon lifts his head to look in the direction of the stairs. "Just tell them to go away." He whines.

Spencer gives a pained laugh. "Baby, I can't just do that. They're all gonna know."

Brendon buries his face in Spencer's shoulder. "Don't care. It hurts, Alpha." He says pitifully

Footsteps sound down the hall behind them, and Spencer's eyes widen. He looks wildly around and then ducks into a little curtained alcove. Brendon whimpers and Spencer hushes him.

Spencer sets Brendon on a desk thats shoved into the corner of the tiny space. Brendon keeps his legs hugged around Spencer's hips so he's forced to stand in-between Brendon's legs as he strains to listen. Brendon huffs and reaches for Spencer's pant zipper.

Spencer turns his attention to Brendon. "Brendon," He hisses, but Brendon doesn't stop.

He gets Spencer's pants all the way undone before Spencer catches his wrists. "Hey, knock it off." Spencer hisses and Brendon whimpers, trying to tug his hands out of Spencer's grip. "Need you, Alpha!"

"Shhh!" Spencer scolds him and Brendon sniffles. "It hurts so bad," He whispers.

Spencer sighs and strokes his fingers through Brendon's hair. "I know, baby. I'm sorry." He says and Brendon leans closer to him. "Help. Please." Brendon begs, eyes full of tears, and Spencer's heart clenches. "I can't knot you here." He says weakly.

"Anything," Brendon moans out. "I need you."

Spencer kisses him roughly. "Lay back, love." He whispers once they break apart and Brendon does quickly.

He's breathing hard and giving Spencer a pleading look that breaks Spencer's heart.

"I've got you, B." Spencer whispers and tugs Brendon's shirt out of his pant's quickly, undoing the buttons of his slacks.

Slick has leaked through Brendon's underwear and slacks, and Spencer has to peel them down Brendon's thighs.

The scent of Brendon's heat is overpowering and it makes Spencer dizzy. "Fuck, baby, you're so wet." He growls.

"Need you, Alpha. Need you so bad," Brendon whines.

"Shh-" Spencer hushes him gently and runs a finger across Brendon's slick hole, making him moan loudly. Spencer quickly puts his hand over Brendon's mouth and listens hard for any voices.

It's quiet for a second before someone says, "Did you hear something?"

A moment of tense silence stretches across the room as Spencer's harsh breathing fills the air. "No." Another voice responds and Spencer can barely contain his sigh of relief, "You must be hearing things, man." The voice continues.

"I swear I heard something," The first voice says, but uncertainly. The second person snorts. "No, you didn't." Brendon whimpers behind Spencer's hand.

"Shhh" Spencer hushes him gently and Brendon struggles to stay quiet while he squirms uncomfortably. "I swear I did!" The first voice exclaims and the second voice laughs. "Stop trying to get out of work and help me!" They say and Spencer hears a sigh and the sound of footsteps.

He waits until they fade away before taking his hand away from Brendon's mouth. Tears are running down Brendon's cheeks.

"Brendon," Spencer breathes in surprise and Brendon just grabs onto his shirt tightly. "Please, Alpha" He sniffles.

"Come here, baby," Spencer urges Brendon up a little so he can slide his fingers down to rub at Brendon's hole again.

Brendon gasps loudly and moans and Spencer hushes him. "I know, baby, but you've got to be quiet, okay?" Spencer says and waits for Brendon tiny nod before he slides a finger in.

Brendon slumps forward, breathing hard against Spencer's shirt.

"Good boy" Spencer whispers, thrusting his finger deeper. "So wet for me, baby"

Brendon whimpers and Spencer slides another finger into him. "You've been so good, Omega," Spencer goes on.

"M-More Alpha! Please!" Brendon pants and Spencer leans down and kisses him hard as he slides a third finger inside of him. Brendon moans into his mouth.

Slick drips down Spencer's hand and it's obvious that three fingers isn't going to be enough to satisfy Brendon.

They break the kiss gasping. "More, Spencer." Brendon demands breathlessly, grinding down on the fingers.

Spencer adds a fourth finger, biting his lip at how easily Brendon stretches around it. "You need it bad, B," He whispers.

"Told you." Brendon pants out, "Been waiting all day." He whispers and Spencer's chest rumbles as he thrusts his four fingers in harshly. "I bet I could get my whole fist in you." He murmurs.

"Please, Alpha!" Brendon gasps and his hips jerk forward. He clenches hard around Spencer's fingers. "I want it."

Spencer's dick throbs and he pulls away a little. "B, I- baby, I'd love to but your parents are probably already wondering what's taking so long." Spencer says

"You have to give me something," Brendon whimpers. "I can't-it has to be you."

Spencer bites his lip. Brendon's legs are quivering as his hole clenches around Spencer's fingers. It would be incredible to fist Brendon right now, over a little desk in secret."If you think you can adjust quick enough-" Spencer says and Brendon's already nodding frantically. "Yes! I'm ready for it, Alpha. Please!"

"Okay, okay, shhh," Spencer says. "You have to stay quiet, or someone is going to come investigate and see you with my fist in your little pussy."

Brendon whimpers and grinds down on Spencer's fingers. Spencer pecks him on the lips and rubs his thumb over his omega's stretched hole.

Brendon goes still in Spencer's hold. Spencer presses the tip of his thumb against Brendon's rim, slowly pressing it in.

Brendon's finger scratch across Spencer's back and he sinks his teeth into Spencer's clothed shoulder, groaning low in his throat.

Spencer nips at Brendon's neck and growls as he starts to work his hand in. Brendon's soaking wet and ready for a knot, and he clenches greedily around Spencer's fingers.

Brendon whines and Spencer pauses. "You okay?" He whispers and Brendon nods. "So- So fucking good, Spence!" He moans.

"I would've stayed home today if I knew you needed me this badly," Spencer says, and gently pushes his hand in a little further.

Brendon breath hitches and he moans into Spencer's shoulder. "Fuck, Spencer!" He gasps and Spencer stokes a hand through his hair. "So pretty. My needy omega."

He's got his hand halfway in now, at the widest part, and Brendon's moaning continuously as Spencer stretches him open. "You wanna get caught, B?" Spencer breathes. "Let everyone see how bad you need your Alpha?"

Brendon brings his fist up to his mouth and bites it while he moans. Spencer fucks his hand into Brendon in little pulses. "Yeah, you wanna let all the servants know how desperate you are?"

Brendon closes his eyes and breathes harshly around his fist. "They'll understand, B. They'll know it's because you're carrying our puppy. I wish you were showing."

Brendon whimpers as Spencer's hand slides even deeper. It feels so incredible. Spencer kisses the side of his neck. "Fuck, you'd look so hot with a little baby bump. Showing off to everyone how you're filled up with pups."

Brendon pulls his hand out of his mouth. "I will, Alpha. Everyone will know I'm filled with your pups."

Spencer growls and pushes his hand further into Brendon.

Brendon moans and tips his head forward against Spencer's shoulder.

The rest of Spencer's hand slides in easily and soon Spencer's up to his wrist. Brendon's a mess, moaning and biting into Spencer's shoulder. "Come on, omega. Come for me."

Brendon's rocking himself on Spencer's fist. It's close to the size of Spencer's knot and it feels so good Brendon can't stand it. His tiny dick is throbbing.

Spencer rocks his fist into Brendon a little harder and Spencer leans down to bite over Brendon's mating bite mark through the collar. "Come, B." Spencer says.

Brendon moans and comes hard between them, getting come all over the desk and both of their shirts.

"That's it baby." Spencer murmurs as Brendon shakes through his orgasm.

Brendon sprawls forward, boneless against Spencer's chest. "Alpha," He whispers.

Spencer rubs his back soothingly and kisses the side of his head. "My omega. So good for me." Spencer whispers, starting to slide his hand out slowly.

"No!" Brendon tries to clench down around Spencer's fist.

"Shhhh" Spencer says softly. "Relax, B." He says and Brendon looks up at him with big eyes. "Don't want you to take it out."

Spencer sighs. "Baby, I have to take you upstairs and put you to bed. I'll come and take care of you as soon as I can, but your parents are going to come looking for us."

Brendon whimpers and buries his face into Spencer's shoulder, but stops clenching around Spencer's hand. Spencer withdraws his hand carefully, making sure he isn't hurting Brendon at all.

Slick drenches his hand and he glances around before wiping it off on the thick curtain. "Let's get you dressed again, and then I'll take you upstairs."

Brendon just makes a noise and nuzzles into his neck. Spencer huffs out a laugh and leans back, reaching down to pull Brendon's underwear and pants back up. Brendon pouts. Everything is sticky from slick and come. "Fuck, we made a mess" Spencer laughs quietly.

"You can clean it up later," Brendon says. Spencer laughs again. "Oh, I can clean it up, huh?"

Brendon nods and Spencer shakes his head smiling. "Spoiled omega" He comments

Brendon preens. "Your omega," He murmurs, and Spencer kisses his head. "My pretty little omega, carrying our darling little pup."

Brendon hums and tilts his head up for a kiss that Spencer readily gives him. "I don't think I can walk" Brendon whispers against his lips.

Spencer breaks the kiss. "It's okay, B. You're supposed to be ill, so I can carry you."

Brendon hums. "My big, strong Alpha."

Spencer lifts Brendon into his arms, and Brendon snuggles his face into Spencer's neck. "I want your knot," He says.

Spencer's cock throbs, still hard in his jeans. "Later, B" He chokes out, and pokes his head out of the curtain, sighing in relief when there's no sign of anyone.

"In our room?" Brendon asks him, starting to kiss at Spencer's neck.

Spencer's hands tighten their grip around Brendon's thighs and he closes his eyes and breathes, trying to calm himself. "Yeah, B." He says breathlessly, "In our room."

Brendon makes a pleased noise. He licks at Spencer's mating mark as Spencer carries him out of the curtained alcove. "I want to stay on your knot all night."

Spencer lets out a growl. "Fuck, baby. You can't just say things like that." He says as he walks toward the stairs.

Brendon purrs. "But I want to, Alpha."

Brendon nips at his neck and Spencer has to bite his lip so he doesn't groan out loud. "Naughty omega." He comments. "You're gonna be the death of me."

Brendon shakes his head. "I want you to stay with me and our pup."

Spencer hums and kisses Brendon's forehead before he starts to climb the stairs. "I would never leave you and our pup."

Brendon hugs Spencer tighter. "Promise?"

Spencer gets to the top of the stairs and smiles at him. "Promise." He says softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Brendon sighs happily and Spencer can tell he's getting into that mood he gets sometimes in his heats where he seems floaty and far away. He carries Brendon down the hallway to their bedroom.

Brendon nuzzles into his Alpha's neck, nearly purring, as Spencer steps into the room. Spencer tries to set Brendon on the bed, but the omega clings to him.

"B, you have to let go," Spencer says gently, slightly amused. Brendon shakes his head. "You promised."

Spencer winces. "I know, baby, but I have to go make sure your parents are settled." He says, trying to loosen Brendon's grip.

"I need you," Brendon insists, sounding upset. He digs his fingers into Spencer's shirt.

"Hey, hey." Spencer says softly, running his fingers up and down Brendon's sides. "I know, baby, but you don't want your mother coming in here worried about you."

Brendon whimpers. "I just want you, Alpha." Spencer kisses Brendon's forehead. "And I'm going to take care of you, but I have to go and see your parents first. I'll only be gone a minute."

Brendon whines and tries to nuzzle into Spencer's neck again but Spencer pulls away. "B, I'm serious."

Brendon pouts. "Alpha..." He whines. Spencer shakes his head. "Not yet, B. Clean yourself up if you can, or wait for me in bed if you can't."

Brendon whines and reaches for Spencer again but Spencer takes a step back. "I'll be right back, baby. I promise."

Brendon gives him a hurt look, but Spencer's already backing out of the room. "I love you, B," He says and closes the door.

Spencer leans against the door and sighs before he makes his way back down the stairs, swiping at the stain on his shirt.

He can't wipe it all away and he has to step into the washroom to do a better job of it.

He cleans up his shirt the best he can. He feels kind of bad just leaving Brendon like that, but he knows Brendon's mother will have no qualms about coming right into their bedroom.

He's avoided Brendon's parents walking in on them having sex, and he wants to keep it that way. He leaves the washroom, and heads towards the dining room. Brendon's parents are still lingering over their empty dessert plates.

"Spencer! Is everything alright?" Brendon's mother asks, getting up from the table. His father follows suit. Spencer smiles and holds up his hands placatingly. "He's fine. Sorry it took so long. Brendon decided he had a headache and wouldn't let me leave until I got him some hot water and a towel." He says and Brendon's mother tsks. "Poor thing. And you were in such a rush that you spilled some on yourself as well." She says and Spencer can't fight his blush.

He tugs at his shirt nervously. "Yes, clumsy me," He says, attempting a smile. "But he's all settled in now."

"I just hope he's okay." Brendon's mother says and Brendon's father smiles. "I'm sure he'll be fine, dear. He's in his mate's capable hands." He tells her, sending a grin in Spencer's direction.

Spencer gives a weak smile back. "I can show you up to your rooms, if you want?" He offers.

"That would be nice I think." Brendon's mother says and Brendon's father nods. "Yes. We are rather tired, in all honesty, a full days travel is exhausting at our age." He says. "Ha!" Brendon's mother laughs and smacks his shoulder gently, "Speak for yourself!" She protests. Spencer smiles weakly at the pair. "It's settled then. Follow me."

He leads them out of the room, wanting to take them as quickly as possible, but they want to walk leisurely and chat with him.

He tries to remain pleasant, answering Brendon's mother's questions about the estate and seaside living, but he can't help picturing Brendon miserable upstairs.

She stops him when they're nearly to the room, and touches his arm. "Spencer, is Brendon happy?" She asks him quietly.

He blinks at her, taken by surprise. "I-what?" He asks and she glances at Brendon's father. "You know," She says, "with everything that happened with the pregnancy-" She trails off. "We just want to make sure he's happy out here." Brendon's father says.

Spencer tries to gather his thoughts. "Brendon's doing much better out here," He says. "He's getting out and doing things again instead of lying in bed all the time, and it's such a relief." Brendon's mother gives Spencer a small smile. "I just saw him tonight and he seemed....off. Not like himself."

Spencer's chest aches with guilt and he wishes he could tell them that Brendon's just hormonal and pregnant. They decided together as mates that no one could know, so he just gives Brendon's parents a smile. "I promise, he's doing a lot better. He's just feeling a bit ill and acting strange."

"I hope that's all it is," Brendon's mother says anxiously. Brendon's father touches her shoulder. "I'm sure Spencer wouldn't lie to us, dear," He says, looking Spencer right in the face as he says it.

"Of course not!" Spencer says abruptly, stomach dropping as guilt eats away at him, and Brendon's father chuckles. "You see, dear? Nothing to worry about. Spencer's a good lad and Brendon will be fine."

Brendon's mother relaxes and steps forward, wrapping her arms around Spencer. "You're a wonderful mate for Brendon."

Spencer blushes and blinks rapidly. "I-um- thank you?" He stutters out.

She steps back and smiles at him warmly. "I know how much he loves you, and I'm glad you love him just as much. Things will get better for the two of you."

Spencer smiles. "I love him so much. I just want him to be happy."

"You'll have a pup one day, I just know it," She says and squeezes Spencer's hand.

Spencer swallows the 'sooner than you think' that threatens to spill out and he smiles instead. "I think so too." He says softly.

"I'd better let you get back to Brendon," She says and lets go of his hand.

Spencer nods to both of them. "I hope you sleep well. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning" He says quickly.

Both of Brendon's parents nod to him, and Spencer heads down the hall back towards his and Brendon's bedroom.

As soon as he hears Brendon's parents' door close, he breaks into a run. It took a lot longer to settle things with Brendon's parents than he expected.

He feels a little guilty about not being able to comfort Brendon's mother, but Brendon takes priority.

He gets to their bedroom door and knocks once before he opens it and walks in. "B, it's me. I'm so sorry I took longer than I thought."

Brendon's curled on the bed, naked and whimpering. "Alpha," He moans.

Spencer shuts the door quickly and rushes to his side, climbing on the bed. "I'm here, love. I'm so sorry." Spencer tells him, running a hand through Brendon's sweaty hair.

Brendon nuzzles into Spencer's touch. "Need your knot. Please."

"Of course, baby." Spencer says quickly and pulls away, tugging off his clothes. "Can you get on all fours for me?" Spencer asks.

Brendon pushes himself up and onto his hands and knees. He's trembling all over.

"Such a good omega for me. My pregnant little omega." Spencer praises as he fumbles with his pants and shoves them down quickly, followed by his underwear.

Brendon presses his ass back towards Spencer. "Your omega," He agrees. "Carrying your pup."

Spencer hums and looks at his omega, feeling guilt pool in his stomach when he sees how red Brendon's hole is and how it's dripping slick. "Fuck, B" He breathes and moves to line himself up.

Brendon nearly goes limp when Spencer pushes into him. Spencer wraps his hands around Brendon's hips and leans down to kiss the back of Brendon's neck.

Brendon moans loudly, head hanging near his chest, as Spencer doesn't waste any time and thrusts into him.

"So good for me," Spencer growls into his ear. "You waited so long for me."

Brendon whines. "Yes, Alpha" He pants and Spencer kisses the back of his neck. "I'm going to knot your little pussy so hard."

"Please, Alpha!" Brendon cries. He clenches down around Spencer's cock.

Spencer grunts and grips his hips tighter. "Fuck, so hot. My omega filled up with our pup and so needy for my knot."

"Fill me up, Alpha," Brendon begs. "I need you to make me full."

"I've got you, baby." Spencer pants, thrusting into Brendon harder. He's already embarrassingly close to popping his knot. Being turned on for so long earlier while he was fisting Brendon is starting to catch up with him.

Brendon pushes back hard against Spencer's cock, needing his Alpha to fill him up.

Spencer can feel his knot start to swell at the base. Brendon moans loudly and pushes back harder. "Need it, Alpha! Please!"

Spencer holds Brendon still and pushes in all the way, grinding in as his knot swells and pops inside of Brendon.

Brendon moans brokenly and Spencer grunts. plastering himself across Brendon's back and biting the back of his neck.

Brendon comes hard over the sheets when Spencer bites the back of his neck and shakes through his orgasm.

Spencer hums and nuzzles into Brendon's neck, pleased with his omega. "I love you." He mutters.

Brendon shivers. "I love you, Alpha."

They stay like that for a few moments before Spencer gently turns them on their sides so Brendon doesn't have to keep himself propped up.

Brendon snuggles back against Spencer's chest. Spencer rests his hand on Brendon's belly. "My precious omega."

Brendon practically purrs at the praise. Spencer nuzzles over Brendon's mating bite mark. "My precious omega carrying our precious pup."

Brendon smiles. "I love our pup." He puts his hand over Spencer's.

Spencer hums. They lay like that for a while. "B?" Spencer whispers and Brendon hums. "Should we tell your parents?" Spencer asks gently.

Brendon twists to look at him. "Did something happen with my parents?" He asks.

"No." Spencer says, kissing him on the cheek. "Just- Your mother is worried about you."

"I couldn't tell her I was having heat symptoms," Brendon says.

"I know that." Spencer says gently, "I was just- maybe telling them would be easier."

Brendon shakes his head. "I don't want to, Spencer. We told everyone last time."

"We told everyone right away last time." Spencer protests, "It's already been a few months-" Spencer trails off and Brendon frowns and squints up at him. "Why are you so bothered by this now? We had already talked about it." He says and Spencer shrugs. "I don't like lying to them all the time."

"It's not lying," Brendon says. "It's just concealing. And it's only been about four months. We haven't told anyone yet."

Spencer nuzzles his neck. "I know. I still don't like it."

Brendon sighs. "Spence, I know. But I just don't want to risk anything."

Spencer tilts his head to kiss his jaw. "I know, love, I just thought it was something to think about." Spencer murmurs and Brendon hums.

"Maybe," He says after a minute. "But not right now."

"Of course, B." Spencer says and Brendon shifts next to him, making Spencer's knot catch on his rim. "Relax, love." Spencer rumbles.

Brendon goes still. "I love you."

"I love you too, B" Spencer says and rubs his hand over Brendon stomach gently. He trails it higher, up and across Brendon's ribs and chest. Brendon gasps softly when Spencer's thumb gets close to his nipple. Spencer makes a questioning noise and Brendon blushes. "They're tender." He says quietly.

Spencer raises his head and peers down at Brendon. "They're growing."

Brendon blushes a deeper red. "Shut up" He murmurs and Spencer nuzzles into his neck, humming. "It's kind of hot." He says.

"It's not," Brendon says, embarrassed. Spencer makes a disagreeing noise. "No, it is. You're going to have pretty little breasts filled with milk for our pup."

Brendon makes a noise. "I want to feed our pup myself." Brendon says, "They better hurry up and get here. They're so sore sometimes I can't stand it."

Spencer kisses his temple. "I'm sorry, baby. You still have a few months to go."

Brendon hums and snuggles backwards so he's closer to Spencer. "I know. I just wish there was something I could do to ease the ache of them."

"I could, maybe, try...massaging them, if you want?" Spencer offers.

Brendon's eyes go wide as he blushes. "Y-yeah, I mean, o-only if you want to" He stutters

"Anything for you," Spencer tells him.

Brendon bites his lip. "You don't have to, Spence. I don't want you to do something that's weird for you." Brendon says and Spencer smiles. "It's not weird." He says while running a hand across Brendon's chest, applying some pressure and making Brendon hiss.

Spencer does it again, and Brendon squeezes down around Spencer's knot, shuddering at the sensation.

"Spence" Brendon breathes and Spencer applies more pressure before he squeezes his nipple.

"Tell me if it's too much," Spencer tells him when Brendon yelps.

Brendon shakes his head. "No," He says breathlessly, "Feels good."

"Good," Spencer squeezes his nipple again.

Brendon moans and lets his head rest heavily back on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer nuzzles into his neck. "I wonder when you'll start making milk." He murmurs

Brendon whimpers. "I don't know," He gasps. "I hope it makes me less sore."

Spencer hums. "Maybe. You'll have to drain them before the baby gets here though."

Brendon moans again. "Are you gonna milk me, Alpha?"

Spencer growls. "Is that what you'd want omega? Your Alpha milking your little tits dry?" Spencer asks and squeezes Brendon's chest again.

"Yes, Alpha!" Brendon cries out, grinding down on Spencer's knot.

Spencer growls again and bites Brendon's neck.

"Touch me, Alpha," Brendon begs, squirming.

Spencer makes a surprised sound and lets one of his hand's drift down to Brendon's hard little cock. "Is my omega getting close again from just me playing with his tits?" Spencer asks and Brendon nods. "And your knot." He breathes.

Spencer strokes Brendon's little cock. "I think you like having your tits played with."

Brendon whines as Spencer squeezes his chest again, rutting his hips forward.

"I bet when your milk comes in, I'll be able to make you come just from playing with them," Spencer growls.

"Alpha, please!" Brendon moans, grinding back on to Spencer's knot while pushing his chest into Spencer's touch. Spencer hums. "Maybe I'll even suck on them while they're swollen with your milk." He says.

Brendon comes all over his own belly with a cry. "Alpha!"

Spencer kisses the side of his neck as Brendon shakes through his orgasm.

"Your milk would taste so good, baby," He says as Brendon begins to settle.

Brendon's cheeks turn bright red and he whines. "Don't tease me, Alpha."

Spencer nuzzles Brendon's neck. "I'm not teasing, B."

Brendon tilts his head and reaches up to pet over Spencer's hair. "I love you" He says softly

"I love you more," Spencer replies, and rests his hand over Brendon's belly again. "And our little pup."

Brendon covers Spencer's hand with his own and twists his body around to kiss him on the mouth.

* * *

 

I was thinking that further along in the pregnancy that everything is going well and Brendon's starting to show but then he gets really bad pain or cramps and thinks he's losing the pup again but he's not

yes I like that, Brendon's hurting and he panics and then he tells Spencer and Spencer panics and has to call for the doctor and it's like deja vu for both of them in the worst way and Brendon's crying and Spencer's refusing to step out this time and the doctor is carefully checking Brendon and then tells them Brendon isn't losing the pup??

like Brendon's so sure that it's happened again and he's just sobbing and Spencer's trying not to panic but Brendon seems so sure and the doctor come and checks Brendon over and is like "Your cramping and contractions are not a good sign, but the pup seems healthy. Have you been doing strenuous activity or had anything stressful happen?"

and it takes Brendon and Spencer both a few moments to realize that Brendon hasn't lost the pup and Brendon's just "I-I haven't been doing anything strenuous. I try to rest as often as possible."

and the doctor hums and is like "Then I want you on bedrest a majority of the week." And Brendon nods and wipes at him eyes. "And my pup is fine?" He asks, sounding so fragile. Spencer leans forward, hanging on the doctors every word.

The doctor gives Brendon a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Your pup is just fine and we want to keep them that way."

Brendon breathes out shakily and nods, hands coming up to cup his swollen belly.

Spencer sighs in relief and gently puts his hand over Brendon's. Brendon's just starting to show and Spencer loves it. The doctor smiles at them. "I'll leave you two alone now. Call for me again if anything happens."

Brendon and Spencer nod distantly and the doctor sees himself out. Spencer thumbs over Brendon's belly and leans closer to it. "Hey puppy, you scared us a lot." He says quietly.

Brendon leans back against the pillows. "I was reliving last time," He whispers. "I don't think I can take that again."

Spencer spreads his hands over Brendon's tiny bump and looks up at him. "Hey" He says softly, surging forward to peck Brendon's lips. "Hopefully you wont have to. You're fine and the pup is fine"

"Thank God," Brendon murmurs. Spencer nuzzles him gently. "You're gonna stay on bed rest, and nothing is going to go wrong."

Brendon makes a soft sound. "You don't know that Spencer." He says sadly and Spencer shakes his head a little, looking down at him. "No, I don't." He says, "But I have faith, B."

Brendon looks down at Spencer's hands on his belly. "I like showing," He whispers. "Then I know it's real."

(okay after this i think we should talk about the first time brendon feels the baby kick)

I was thinking maybe the first time it happens it's like the middle of the night and like Brendon's sleeping so lightly that he's woken up by it and he's not really sure why he's woken up and he's about to try and go back to sleep but then it happens again and his hands fly to his stomach as he gasps and he can feel a flutter against his hand when the pup kicks and he's just tearing up and then he leans over and shakes Spencer and is frantically like "Spence, Spence, wake up!" and Spencer like shoots up in bed and it's dark and he's all disoriented and he can hear that Brendon is crying and immediately is like "What's wrong, B? Should I send Jon for the doctor?" and Brendon's just blindly reaching for Spencer's hand and dragging it to his belly

and Spencer is still so out of it and worried and Brendon is just holding his hand to his stomach and he's like "B, what?!" and Brendon's like "just wait!" and Spencer's like "Wait for wh-" And gasps when he feels the pup kick.

"I know!" Brendon exclaims, still holding Spencer's hand. Spencer can't believe it. "Our pup-" He gasps. "That's-that's our pup."

"It is!" Brendon says and he can't stop the happy tears from rolling down his cheeks. Spencer lets out a shaky laugh and keeps his hand pressed gently to Brendon's stomach.

"Hi, puppy," He whispers when there's another kick against his hand.

"We're really having a pup, Spencer!" Brendon says in awe and Spencer beams at him even though its dark. "We are, baby." He says

"I can't believe it," Brendon goes on breathlessly. "Our pup is kicking! They're really alive, inside of me!"

Spencer hums happily and kisses him. "It's incredible. And in a couple more months, they'll be here in our arms." Spencer says excitedly.

Brendon makes a choked sound. "I can't even believe that's going to be real."

"Me either" Spencer breathes. They both gasp as the pup kicks between them again.

* * *

 

I was thinking about like when Brendon was pregnant with the baby and they didn't tell anyone but like one of their friends/relatives shows up unannounced when Brendon's like 6/7 months along and very clearly showing

yes! like maybe a cousin shows up unannounced or something?

yes and it's before Brendon's on bed rest and like maybe it's one of Brendon's cousins and Jon goes out to meet them and Spencer and Brendon are panicking internally and Spencer's the only one who goes down to meet  them

Yes and Brendon's cousin says hello but is quickly confused when Brendon doesn't show up and they're just like "Is he hiding in there because he's mad I never told him I was coming today?"

and Spencer forces a laugh and goes "No, no, he's-um. He's napping right now." They raise their eyebrows. "Brendon? Napping in the middle of the day? Is he sick?"

Spencer blinks and Jon interjects. "Yes. Master Brendon's had a nasty cold" He says and nods to Spencer who nods back. "Oh, um yes. He's  been sick all week" Spencer says and the cousin frowns

"How terrible," They say. "I had no idea. Is he getting any better?"

Spencer clears his throat. "A little, I think" He says and Brendon's cousin bites their lip. "Maybe I should just go" They say, trailing off, and Spencer is about to sigh in relief and agree when they shake their head. "I should probably wish him well before I go at least"

Spencer tries not to let his worry show on his face. "I'll just tell him you stopped by, if you want," He offers.

They consider it before they shrug. "That's okay. I'll be in and out before you know it, besides, I haven't seen Brendon in months" They says and Spencer starts to panic. "He'll just be sleeping, and I really must ask you not to wake him. He needs his rest" Spencer says a little frantic

They laugh, slightly uncomfortable. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't want me to see him."

Spencer swallows hard. "What? No, of course not! I'd love for you to see him and I'm sure he'd love to see you-" Spencer starts to say and they cut him off, "Then there's no reason I can't just pop in and say hello" They say matter of factly. Spencer sends a panicked look to Jon. Jon clears his throat loudly. "Master Spencer, you really shouldn't lie to them any longer" He says loudly and Spencer's eyes nearly bug out of his head

They whip around to glare at Spencer. "You lied to me about Brendon's cold? What's really going on with him?"

"Nothing!" Spencer exclaims and Jon tuts loudly. "Brendon is-" Jon starts to say before Spencer cuts him off with a sharp "Jon!" and the cousin points between them angrily. "One of you better tell me what is going on with my cousin right now!" They shout and Spencer can't even think before Jon says "Brendon is highly contagious"

Spencer's mouth opens in shock and the cousin looks between them incredulously. "He's - contagious?"

Jon nods. "It's a terrible flu. The doctor quarantined him to his room two days ago and Brendon agreed. He didn't want anyone else getting so sick"

They eye Jon suspiciously. "And you couldn't tell me that right away?"

"I didn't want any one to find out" Spencer says, "I didn't want the whole family to hear about it and freak out and come all the way here." He says, "It wouldn't do any good for Brendon and someone else would probably fall ill"

They relax. "Well, you should have just said so. That's so awful for Brendon. He must be horribly lonely.”

Spencer and Jon both relax. "Yes, I think he is, but we've been writing him letters and slipping them under his door along with books and food" Spencer says, "You could write him one if you wish"

They think about it, and nod. "I think I will," They say.

"Would you like to come inside? You can write it in the parlor and I'll deliver it to him once he's awake" Spencer says

They nod and step inside. "I was planning to stay for longer than just an afternoon," They hedge, and Spencer smiles tightly.

"We would never turn you away, but I don't know what you'd do here. If Brendon weren't sick we could go into town or go to a social party or something like that, but you won't even be able to see him." Spencer says, trying to sound as boring as possible, knowing Brendon's family's penchant for partying, "You probably won't even see me for that matter, as I'm taking on all of his work as well and so I've been in my office most hours of the day."

"Well, I came all this way...it'd be a shame if I didn't stay for at least a couple days," They say, tapping their fingers against their chin. "Do you know how long Brendon's got to stay in quarantine?"

"A week, um, at the very least" Spencer says quickly and Brendon's cousin sighs dramatically. "A week!?" They say and frown, thinking hard.

"And there's no way I can see him?" They ask. Spencer shakes his head. "Not until the doctor clears him."

They groan and flop onto the sofa in the parlor as Spencer goes to get a pen and some parchment.

Spencer brings the parchment and paper and then says, "I'll leave you alone to write your letter," and ducks out almost before they have a chance to respond. He rushes upstairs and knocks on the bedroom door. "B, it's me," He says and opens the door.

"What's going on? Did you invite him in? I thought you were going to send him away!" Brendon hisses

"I tried, Brendon, I really did," Spencer says and holds his hands up in surrender. Brendon narrows his eyes. "What did you tell him?"

"That's not important is it? He'll be gone in a few hours anyway" Spencer says, avoiding Brendon's eyes, "Now why don't you sit down and relax? The doctor said you should avoid stress remember?" He says and Brendon smacks him on the shoulder. "Spencer you tell me what you told him!"

"And don't talk to me about stress! The only person stressing me out right now is you!" He adds. Spencer deflates. "I uh-I was with Jon and we, um, might have told your cousin that, um, you are, highlycontagiousandhavetostayinyourroom," He rushes out.

Brendon blinks at him. "What?" He asks and Spencer raises his hands in surrender. "Me and Jon told him that you were ill with something highly contagious and had to stay in your room on orders from the doctor" Spencer explains, slower and Brendon looks so lost. "Why?" He asks finally

Spencer sighs and reaches to squeeze his Brendon's shoulder. "I'm sorry. He wouldn't leave, and insisted on seeing you, and that's all we could come up with on short notice. But then he decided to stay anyway."

"Well, what is he doing down there?" Brendon asks and Spencer rubs the back of his neck. "I kind of told him we were communicating to you through letters, so he's writing you one to slip under your door" Spencer says in a rush and Brendon stares at him for a second before he starts to laugh. "I have married the silliest Alpha"

"I'm really sorry, B. He's going to be here for a few days and we just confined you to our bedroom," Spencer says. (also i'm thinking that the cousin - who needs a name - finds out)

(I have no idea for a name, but I was thinking he comes upstairs to look for Spencer and sees Brendon )

(hmm i don't know we can name him like Maxwell or something but also I want to talk about Brendon having to like be shut up in the bedroom for like a day and he can't take it anymore)

(lol Maxwell it is then! and yes I like that way better, like he can't even take a day being cooped up in a room)

because he's been on bed rest off and on through his whole pregnancy and now he's not doing it for the baby, he's doing it to hide from his cousin and he hates being cooped up in the bedroom and when Spencer's getting ready to go down to dinner, Brendon's whining about it

and he's just like "I'm going crazy in this room, Spence! This is ridiculous!”

Spencer pulls his jacket on and sighs. "B, I'm sorry about this, I really am. But it's only been one day."

Brendon groans. "I can't stay in here much longer! I'll go mad." He says and Spencer suppresses a snort. "I don't think you have much choice, love" He says and Brendon glares at him. "Don't you tell me I don't have a choice. This is all your fault to begin with!"

"I was trying to get him to leave," Spencer says tiredly. They've had this argument seventeen times in the last hour at least. Brendon huffs and sits back in his chair, one hand resting against his belly.

"Fine" He says petulantly, "Go have stupid dinner" He tells Spencer. (I'm kind of thinking Spencer and Maxwell get halfway through dinner when Brendon just shows up in the dining room)

Spencer leans over to press a kiss to Brendon's head, but Brendon ducks away with an irritated noise. "I'll bring you up something to eat," Spencer promises him anyway.

Brendon just huffs and rubs over his belly absentmindedly. Spencer sighs and goes down to the dining room, smiling tightly at Maxwell as he arrives. He actually likes Brendon's cousin normally, it's just the whole situation is hard to deal with.

He gets the feeling Maxwell is miffed with him, and he can't really blame him. Spencer knows he's being standoffish and cold, but he hates when Brendon's upset with him, and it's easier to resent Maxwell. Maxwell nods at Spencer. "Brendon doing any better?" He asks.

"A little. He's been sleeping most of the day" Spencer says and Maxwell nods. There's an awkward pause as a couple servants bring out the dinner. "The food looks great" Maxwell comments and Spencer just hums in agreement

They start to eat in silence, the only sounds the clinking of silverware. "So," Maxwell finally says. "Is Brendon okay besides the cold?" He tries to ask it casually, but he says it too fast. Spencer groans internally. Brendon's family not only have a penchant for parties, but a penchant for gossiping at all the parties they're throwing. "Yes, he's fine. He's doing very well here, actually."

Maxwell hums. "Is he getting out more?" He asks, "After- what happened, he turned into a bit of a recluse. Well, you know better than anyone." Maxwell clears his throat. "Anyways, Brendon always used to want to live by the sea so he could see all the traveling music and theatre acts"

Spencer nods. "We've been to a few," He says, and Maxwell leans forward. "Did you go to see the theater troupe that was here last month?"

Spencer gives him a smile. "We did actually" He says and Maxwell's eyes light up. "Did you hear that -" He trails off as his eyes slide over to beyond Spencer's shoulder and his knife and fork clatter onto his plate

"I couldn't take it anymore," Brendon says, and Spencer twists to see his husband coming over to the table. His soft, flowy dress accentuates the curve of his belly. "I was going crazy shut up in our bedroom."

Spencer sighs but stands up to pull a chair out for his omega. Maxwell is sitting there, stunned. "I-but y-you're supposed to be-what?" He stutters out and then looks Brendon over again. "you are very pregnant" He finally settles on

Brendon's mouth twitches. "Yes, I am," he agrees, and sinks into the chair Spencer pulled out for him.

"What is going on?!" Maxwell exclaims

Spencer puts his head in his hands. Brendon sits back in his chair, cradling his belly. "I'm sorry, Max."

"So you're not sick?" Max says, confused, "At all?" He says and Brendon shakes his head

"Why couldn't you just tell me you were pregnant? I had no idea you-well, that you were carrying," Max says.

"I didn't want to tell anyone after-after what happened last time." Brendon says, swallowing hard, " I didn't want anyone to get their hopes up"

Spencer reaches over and takes hold of Brendon's hand. "I'm sorry I lied to you about Brendon being sick. We agreed not to share the news with anyone."

"So, no one knows?" Max asks, looking at them incredulously when they shake their heads. "Not even your parents?!" He asks

"No, just us and the rest of the people in the household," Brendon says softly. "We didn't want people to start celebrating just in case."

"Huh" Max says and leans back in his chair, looking between the two of them. "I'm sorry we lied to you" Brendon says sincerely and then bites his lip, "But, also, can you please keep it a secret too?"

"Aren't you about to give birth?" Max asks. Brendon frowns and shakes his head. "No, I still have a couple months. Please don't tell anyone."

Maxwell rolls his eyes. "Fine" He says, "But only because you're my favorite little cousin" He says, "And I want some kind of payback for you lying to me and giving me a fright" He continues, smirking a little

"And what kind of payback do you have in mind?" Brendon asks, sitting forward in his chair.

Maxwell hums. "I want you to give me the grand tour of the port town. You know, see a show, visit the club, have a night of fun" He insists, "Oh! and I want to be one of the first people to meet the baby!" He says

Brendon laughs. "You might have to hang around here and wait for me to give birth, then. But we'll send for you when the baby comes," he says.

Max nods, pleased, and then leans forward. "How far along are you exactly? You said a couple months right? So, 7 months?"

Brendon nods. "A little over seven months. It's surreal."

Maxwell smiles. "That's incredible" He says, "Do you think its a boy or a girl? Have you picked a name out yet? Do -" Max rambles fans Spencer laughs. "Slow your roll. We dont know anything yet" He says, smiling

Maxwell sighs dramatically. "It's just exciting. I never expected in a million years to find my favorite little cousin pregnant when I came to visit."

* * *

I was thinking though, about what if Brendon gets super horny or has heat-like symptoms when he's just entering his third trimester and he wants to have sex with Spencer so bad all the time but they're both worried that it will hurt the baby or something so it's just a lot of Brendon getting denied in heat sort of thing?

and like the first time it happens, Brendon's so wet and so turned on that he just wants Spencer's knot and maybe the doctor told them that heat symptoms could happen but because Brendon was such a late bloomer, it was highly unlikely that he would experience it, so its surprising when one day, Brendon gets one of the servants to fetch Spencer and Spencer walks into the bedroom with a very pregnant Brendon presenting on the bed

omg like Brendon sends the servant out with strict instructions not to come back into the room and just to send Spencer alone and the servant can kind of guess what Brendon wants and they go to Spencer and are like "Brendon wants you" and then have to like try not to snicker and yes Spencer comes in like "What did you want me for?" and Brendon's just got his ass up on the bed and he's cradling his belly with one arm and Spencer's like "whoa, whoa" and quickly shuts the door

and Brendon can feel slick running down his thighs and his belly feels so big in this position but he needs Spencer to fuck him so he just says "Alpha, please!"

"B, hey, baby," Spencer tries, coming over to the bed and putting his hand on Brendon's back. "That doesn't look so comfortable for you or the pup."

Brendon whines and shakes his head a little, looking back over his shoulder. "Just want you, Spence." He breathes and Spencer blinks at him. 'I-I can see that, baby. But , why don't you turn back over so you don't have to support your belly?" Spencer suggests gently

Brendon bites his lip and then nods slowly. Spencer breathes a sigh of relief and carefully helps Brendon turn back over.

Spencer makes sure Brendon's settled and when he goes to move back, Brendon catches his shirt sleeve and tugs him closer. He nuzzles at Spencer's neck. 'Spencer!" Brendon moans

Spencer gasps a little, surprised. "B, we can't," He tries to disentangle himself, but Brendon's clinging tight. "Why not?" Brendon whines. "I haven't had your knot in months."

Spencer chokes a little. "Uh, yeah, B, you're um, very pregnant" Spencer splutters. "So?" Brendon asks, kissing at Spencer's jaw. Spencer clears his throat. "The doctor said strenuous activity could be bad for the pup" He says weakly

Brendon makes an irritated noise. "What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to knot me?" He asks, pulling back.

"Fuck, B, I would love to knot you, I'm just worried about the pup-" Spencer trails off, rubbing Brendon's arms soothingly.

Brendon glances down at his swollen belly. "Spence, knotting can't hurt the pup. The doctor told us that forever ago."

"I know that, baby" Spencer says and Brendon makes a noise and tries to tug Spencer back down to him. "But," Spencer resists, "The doctor also said any stress or strenuous activity should be avoided. I'm pretty sure sex falls into that category." Spencer says and Brendon groans. "Then just be gentle!" He says.

"Baby, I don't think you want gentle sex," Spencer tries to reason with him. Brendon narrows his eyes. "I just want your knot in my dripping wet pussy," He moans.

Spencer swallows hard. "T-That doesn't sound very gentle to me." He protests and Brendon whines. He shifts on the bed. He just needs some relief. Brendon decides to play dirty. "You just don't want to knot me because I'm unattractive with this huge belly." Brendon accuses

Spencer's mouth drops open. "Brendon! Of course that's not true. I can hardly keep my hands off you. Just yesterday you told me to stop telling you how much I love your body." Brendon humphs. "You were putting the servants off."

"So you know I love how you look, baby" Spencer says and Brendon rolls his eyes. "B, look, I don't wanna chance anything."

"Spence, I'm in my six month of pregnancy. And I'm just asking for a little sex. Don't you miss having sex?" Brendon tries.

Spencer's chest rumbles. "So much, baby, you have no idea." He says and noses at Brendon's jaw, making him sigh. "But we've already held out this long for the safety of the pup." Spencer continues. "We just need to wait a couple more months and then we can have sex without worry."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not on bed rest," Brendon grumbles.

"Mmmm. Sorry baby." Spencer hums and kisses his forehead. Brendon whines and tilts his head up to kiss Spencer on the mouth. "I just need something Spencer" He whispers

"Anything. Your fingers," He begins to kiss down Spencer's throat. "Your mouth. Fuck, your mouth." His hips rut up, but his belly is too big to let him rub against Spencer's thigh.

Brendon whimpers. "Please, Spencer" He begs and Spencer can feel his resolve crumbling. "I-I can't, B" He protests weakly and Brendon whines. He grabs Spencer's hand and presses it to the front of his pants. "If you don't help, I'll just get myself off anyway." Brendon says.

"No, no you will not," Spencer says. "You could hurt yourself." He turns his hand over, lacing his fingers with Brendon's. "Baby, I would love to give you what you need, but our pup comes first."

Brendon groans. "Of course they do! I just, I know they'll be fine and I need Spence!" Brendon says, hips rocking into his and Spencer's hands. His belly keeps rubbing against Spencer's arm.

"Please," He whines. "I need you, Alpha. I need you to take care of me."

Spencer's torn. "I can't give you what you need, B" He says. "I won't knot you." Spencer says and Brendon shakes his head. "Just- Anything, Alpha, please!"

do you think spencer ends up giving in?

I was thinking maybe Spencer just blows Brendon to take the edge off but it's not what Brendon really needs and they both know it

like Brendon keeps on begging and Spencer wants to give in so bad but he's not willing to risk it and eventually he just goes, "Baby, shhh, you're getting too worked up" and Brendon's just "It's like I'm in heat, Spence, you don't get it" and Spencer's finally just, "Okay, okay," and kisses down Brendon's throat and chest and he presses soft kisses to Brendon's belly until Brendon whines and he gets Brendon naked and then sucks him off as gently as he can manage and afterwards Brendon's still horny and he still wants Spencer's knot so bad and maybe Brendon gets desperate enough that he asks the doctor if Spencer can knot him?

yes like Spencer's so gentle about it and Brendon loves it and hates it because he's still so turned and yes! like the during his next checkup the doctor is asking Brendon routine questions about how he's doing and maybe Spencer's in the room too because he gets too anxious waiting outside. and everything is going normally so it's jarring when Brendon just blurts out "Can Spencer knot me?"

and Spencer just goes bright red and starts to splutter and even the doctor looks a little shocked by the bluntness of the question and Brendon persists, "Because right now he says he won't because it's not good for the pup. And I really want him to knot me."

and the doctor blinks before he clears his throat and is like "Well, um, as long as the actions were not too- strenuous and didn't- persist for long amounts of time, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to." The doctor says and Brendon whips his head around to look a Spencer, who's red in the face. "However, given your- history- I would not advise you to do such an act unless absolutely necessary. There is a risk of triggering premature labor if things get too- stressful." The doctor says and Spencer could swear his cheeks were tinged pink too.

Brendon looks scared for a moment, his hand coming down to his belly protectively. "But which is worse?" He asks quietly. "Unchecked heat symptoms or having sex?"

The doctor clears his throat. "That is a- tough call. Given your situation, I would recommend to endure the heat symptoms in the hope that they will fade on their own, but if they do not, then gentle intercourse would be the next option." The doctor says

Brendon nods and glances at Spencer. "How long should I wait?" He asks. "I've had them for five days already, and I'm miserable. But I don't want to hurt the pup."

The doctor pauses, thinking. "I would leave that," He says slowly, "to your own discretion. Heat symptoms in pregnancy typically fade out after 3 to 5 days, but if you're miserable by day two...." The doctor trails off. "Use your best judgement. You know your body better than I do Master Brendon. And the risk of inducing labor is quite low."

Brendon nods a few times, and then turns to Spencer. "I think you should knot me."

Spencer makes a choking noise and the doctor coughs. "I'll just leave you two alone so you can talk in private." He says quickly and steps out of the room.

Spencer groans and puts his head into his hands. "Why did you have to do that?"

Brendon leans toward him and touches his arm. "Now you can knot me, Alpha." Brendon practically purrs and Spencer's head snaps up. "I'm not doing it now!!"

Brendon sits back in surprise. "Why not, Spencer? The doctor just said you could as long as you were gentle."

Spencer blinks at him. "You don't see anything wrong with me knotting you right at this very second?" He asks and Brendon shrugs.

"It's pretty much the only thing that's been on my mind for the last couple days," He says. "Spence, please. I need you so bad."

"B, I promise we will soon." Spencer says and Brendon groans, "But, the doctor needs to come back and finish your checkup." He says

Brendon sighs. "Fine," He says, long suffering. "But after that?"

Spencer hums and leans forward. "Afterwards, you are all mine." He says and kisses Brendon softly.

"Thank you," Brendon sighs in relief and sits back. "Call the doctor back in. I want this over with as soon as possible."

Spencer fetches the doctor and the checkup is done fairly quickly, Brendon practically telling the Doctor to leave when he asks if they have any questions. The door is still closing as Brendon grabs Spencer's wrist and tugs him onto the bed. Spencer quirks an eyebrow. "You weren't very nice to the man just now." Spencer says as Brendon pulls the bottom of his shirt up.

"I was about to start talking about how good your knot was gonna feel stretching my pussy  and I don't think he wanted to hear it," Brendon murmurs, straining forward to plant kisses to Spencer's chest and belly as his hands drop to Spencer's pants.

'Hey," Spencer says softly and his hands catch Brendon's wrists. "The doctor said gentle. There's no rush ,B." Spencer says and Brendon's jaw drops in disbelief. Spencer just leans in to kiss it. "You have to trust me, B. I'll get you there."

"But-" Brendon tries, and Spencer shakes his head. "Sweetheart, I want this just as much as you do. I promise I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm gonna give you my knot. That's what you want, isn't it baby?" He keeps his voice low and gentle, and he knows it's working as Brendon's eyes go glassy. "Please, Alpha," Brendon whines.

"You'll get it, baby. Just relax. I'll do all the work." Spencer says, kissing him again and this time Brendon melts into it.

He makes tiny whimpering noises into Spencer's mouth, and Spencer hushes him as he pulls away. "I'm gonna take off my pants, B."

"Finally." Brendon breathes but just reclines on the bed, watching Spencer intently.

Spencer rolls his eyes as he pushes his pants and underwear down and steps out of them. Brendon's rubbing his belly absently, his eyes fixed on Spencer's body.

Brendon licks his lips. "See something you like?" Spencer asks, climbing back onto the bed.

"Yes," Brendon breathes out. He's been fantasizing about this too long to have a quip ready for Spencer.

Spencer lets out a surprised laugh and kisses Brendon again. He tugs Brendon's underwear off slowly and Brendon whimpers into his mouth.

"Try to stay relaxed, baby," Spencer tells him gently as he parts Brendon's thighs.

Brendon moans shakily as Spencer presses two fingers against his slick hole. "I'll relax when you knot me." Brendon says breathlessly.

"Not long now," Spencer assures him. He slides both fingers into Brendon, loving the way Brendon immediately clenches down around them.

"Fuck, Spencer!" Brendon moans and Spencer actually has to look up and over Brendon's belly to see his face. It makes his stomach do flips.

They haven't had sex since Brendon discovered he was pregnant, and Spencer can't deny that he's jerked off many times thinking about Brendon's pregnant body.

Spencer wants to eat Brendon out. Wants to know whether they'd even be able to see each other if he did, but tonight isn't the time. Brendon really needs him right now. Spencer slowly fucks him with his fingers, in awe at how wet Brendon is, slick dripping between his fingers every time he pushes in.

"Spence," Brendon is whining. "Please, please I'm ready. I need you inside of me now."

"Shh" Spencer hushes him, pulling his fingers out even as Brendon makes a protesting noise. Spencer rubs his thighs and pulls them further apart.

He's aching to be inside of Brendon, and he slides forward, the head of his cock rubbing against Brendon and Brendon lets out a desperate sounding moan. "I need-" He begs, and chokes when Spencer pulls back. "No, Alpha, don't tease" Spencer rubs soothingly at his thighs. "Hey, hey, I was just thinking being tied together would be more comfortable for both of us if you were on your side."

"Yes, yes, whatever" Brendon pants, bracing his belly with a hand and rolling over onto his side, "Just, please hurry up!" He complains and Spencer smiles, shifting so he's settled behind him.

He pulls Brendon's leg up and pushes closer, Brendon whining when Spencer's cock slides wetly along his inner thigh.

"Alpha!" Brendon moans and tilts his hips back. "I've got you, B." Spencer whispers, kissing at Brendon's neck and lining himself up.

He pushes in slow, moaning at how slick and hot Brendon is as Brendon cries out and claws at the sheets. "Alpha, fuck-" He gasps as Spencer's cock fills him.

Spencer keeps the slow pace until he's fully inside and then he stills breathing hard. Brendon just keeps moaning, babbling about how good it feels and how much he's missed this. Spencer kisses at Brendon's mating bite before he flexes his fingers on Brendon's hips and slowly starts to rock his hips.

Brendon's moans get even louder, and Spencer trails kisses down his shoulder. "You feel so good, baby."

"Oh god, Alpha! You have no idea how good this feels! Fuck!" Brendon moans and tries to rock his hips backwards. Spencer growls into his skin and lifts Brendon's leg up a little higher.

The movement makes him sink deeper into Brendon, and they both moan. Spencer's knot is already filling, an embarrassing side effect of not having sex with Brendon for the last half year.

Brendon doesn't seem to mind though, he just gasps and pushes back harder. "Yes, Spencer. Fuck! Knot me!"

Spencer grunts and grinds forward into Brendon, staying in deep so Brendon can be stretched open as gradually as possible.

Brendon moans loudly as Spencer's knot really starts to stretch him, filling him up so good. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Spencer's hips twitch forward, sinking deeper little by little and Brendon rocks back as best he can. He's so close to coming.

Spencer slides one hand up from Brendon's hip, caressing Brendon's swollen belly. "You're so pretty, B. You don't know how much I've wanted to do this again."

Brendon moans brokenly and Spencer's hand cups his belly. "So fucking sexy all the time." He murmurs into Brendon's ear, "Want you all the time." He says and rocks his hips into Brendon harder and Brendon gasps and comes all over his belly.

Brendon's orgasm makes him go tight around Spencer's knot, which finally pops fully and Spencer begins to come inside of Brendon. "Fuck, fuck," Spencer pants into Brendon's ear.

Brendon groans weakly when he feels Spencer start to come inside of him. "Fuck, Spence." He breathes and Spencer nuzzles into his neck. "I know. Missed this so much.

Spencer's hands roam over Brendon's belly. "Baby, I've wanted to do this so much. You look so good carrying our pup

Brendon hums. "You could of had it whenever you wanted, Alpha" Brendon says sleepily

"Mmmm yeah, no," Spencer kisses Brendon's neck. "And I-" He starts to tell Brendon that he doesn't think they should do this again because he's concerned for the health of the pup, but then Brendon yawns, and Spencer switches tactics. "I think you scarred our doctor permanently."

Brendon laughs softly. "He'll be fine. He's known me all my life." Brendon mutters, eyes closing. Spencer snorts. "I think that's why it scarred him."

"I don't know why," Brendon murmurs. "He's seen me in heat, and he's going to deliver our pup."

Spencer blinks. 'i just don't think he's ever seen you so- vocal." Spencer says, mouthing over Brendon's neck. Brendon frowns. "He dealt with me when I was a child. I'm sure nothing could be as scarring as that" He says

Spencer laughs a little. "I don't think you were asking questions about being knotted as a child." Brendon coughs. "Actually, I-you-I kept asking for you when I was in my first heat, and then again that time I got heat sick

Spencer leans back a little in surprise. "You did? You never told me that before." He says and Brendon shifts a little. "You never asked." He mumbles.

Spencer can only stare for a moment. "I just-I didn't know that. I thought about you in my first rut. Sometimes when it was really bad I would, kind of, say your name."

Brendon's head whips around. "Really?" He asks and Spencer blushes lightly. He caresses Brendon's belly. "Yeah." He says softly. "It made all the maids tease me for months."

Brendon covers Spencer's hand on his belly with his own. "And you probably hated yourself, because you thought you could never be with me. But look at us now, Spence. I'm pregnant with your pup."

"I know" Spencer murmurs. "I can't believe it." He says "I never even dreamed  could have this."

"It's real," Brendon says. "It's so real. I couldn't have dreamed something this good."

Spencer hums and buries his face in Brendon's neck, scenting him

"I love you so much, Spence," Brendon whispers, getting choked up.

Spencer kisses his cheek. "I love you too, B. I can't even describe it." He murmurs and Brendon sniffles. "No, B, don't cry!" Spencer says, swallowing hard, "You're gonna make me cry too. And I can't blame it on hormones."

Brendon gives a watery laugh. "I don't care, Spence. I just love you so much and I'm so glad I get to be mated with you and have pups with you."

Spencer lets out a shaky breath. "God, I love you so much Brendon." He says. "I can't wait for our little pup to get here. I can't wait to grow old with you." He says softly.

"I hope you don't consider us old as soon as I have the pup," Brendon quips weakly through his tears

"What? No" Spencer says, kissing Brendon on the cheek. "We have a whole life ahead of us, B. I can't wait to spend it with you."

Brendon smiles at him. "Me neither.”

* * *

I was kind of thinking of when Brendon's really pregnant and also really horny and after Spencer knots him, Brendon realizes he has to pee really bad

 

okay yes and maybe he kind of had to go before they had sex but he was really desperate for Spencer's knot and also it just felt really good?

Yes and he has to pee all the time because he's so pregnant and now Spencer's knotted inside of him and his knot is pressing against Brendon's bladder and so is the baby and he doesn't know what to do except hold but he's really squirmy

and Spencer's confused because usually Brendon's all relaxed and pliant after he's been knotted but now he literally won't stop fidgeting underneath him

and he's petting Brendon's side and belly to try and calm him down and finally he's like "What's wrong, B? Am I hurting you?"

and Brendon shakes his head. "No" He gasps out, "I'm fine I just-" He hesitates, "I really have to pee"

Spencer blinks. "You have to pee?" He repeats, and Brendon nods. "You and the baby are both pressing on my bladder."

"Um, sorry?" Spencer says, shifting a little, "I don't know if there's anything I can do for that"

"It's okay," Brendon says. "I just have to hold on until your knot goes down."

Spencer nods and shifts again making Brendon gasp as his bladder protests. "Um, can you?" Spencer asks, "Hold it, that is? I'm gonna be knotted in you for a long time"

"I could hold better if you didn't move," Brendon says through gritted teeth.

Spencer stills instantly. "Sorry" He breathes and Brendon bites his lip, squirming

"Why didn't you go before I knotted you?" Spencer asks.

"I couldn't wait" Brendon whines, "I needed it too much"

Spencer's chest rumbles and he comes inside of Brendon again, making Brendon moan.

"So full" He murmurs and Spencer tilts his head down to bite over his mating bite mark

"You look good when you're so full like this," Spencer tells him.

He grinds further into Brendon on accident and Brendon moans even as his bladder protests. "Spence!" He groans

Spencer stills. "Fuck, I'm sorry. It's hard to stay still."

Brendon squeezes his eyes shut. It's starting to hurt now. He's seconds away from losing it. "B?" Spencer questions quietly, "Are you okay? Can you actually hold it?"

"Is there any way you can pull out?" Brendon asks and jams a hand down between his thighs.

Spencer blinks at him and sighs. "I guess I can try" He says and slowly pulls away from Brendon. He barely moves before Brendon is whimpering in pain and Spencer freezes, pushing back in a little. "B, there's no way I can pull out. You really have to go that bad?" He asks and Brendon nods, starting to tear up in desperation

Spencer rubs at his side and looks around. "I don't think you're going to make it until my knot goes down," he says.

Brendon bites his lip. "Can't you get a cup or something?" He asks miserably and Spencer looks around. "There's nothing around us, B. The closest thing is on the dresser and there's no way we're making it over there" He says and Brendon lets out a pained whine and Spencer looks down at him. He stares at him for a few moments before he sighs. "Love, just let go" He says

Brendon stiffens and turns panicked eyes on Spencer. "Let go?" he questions. Spencer nods. "You'll feel better, and we can clean up afterwards."

"But-" Brendon tries to protest but Spencer leans down and kisses him softly. It causes Spencer to shift inside him and a tiny spurt of pee leaks out of him. He gasps and holding his groin tighter. "It's fine" Spencer tells him, "Just let go"

"We're in our bed," Brendon chokes out. Spencer nods. "I know, Brendon. It's not the end of the world."

Brendon whines. "But it'll be soaked and messy and we'll have to clean it right away" He says and Spencer shakes his head. "We'll just strip the sheets and put them with the next load of washings and move to a different room" Spencer tells him

"Please," Brendon whimpers, squirming. Spencer kisses his mating mark. "Baby, you're not going to make it. Just let go and let yourself feel better."

Brendon whines and Spencer kisses him softly, grinding into him a little

Brendon gasps as the movement makes him leak. "Spencer, I can't hold when you do that," he says desperately.

Spencer does it again and Brendon grunts. "Spencer!" He whines and Spencer just kisses down his neck. "Just go, baby"He murmurs

Brendon whimpers again, and Spencer hushes him. "Nobody is going to know except me," he says softly. "And you're only making it worse by not going."

Brendon whines and pulls Spencer back down, kissing him hard. Spencer kisses him back and Brendon breathes hard for a few seconds and makes a little noise before Spencer can feel wet against his hip

His eyes flick down to watch Brendon's stream of piss, and Brendon moans, covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he says.

Spencer shakes his head and pecks him on the mouth. "It feels better right?" He asks and Brendon bites his lip and nods. It feels so so good. Spencer hums and starts to move his hips a little, making Brendon's flow spurt every time he thrusts in and Brendon moans.

"You're making it go everywhere," He says breathlessly. Spencer nods and moves his hips harder, shivering when his chest gets wet. "I know."

Brendon whines again, holding tight onto Spencer's shoulders. He feels dirty and embarrassed and little horny. He glances down, watching his stream run over his thighs as Spencer grinds into him

He tries, reflexively, to clench down and stop going, but Spencer's still grinding into him and Brendon can't focus enough to even slow down.

Spencer leans down and kisses his cheek. "Relax, B"

"You try relaxing when you're pissing all over your husband and your bed," Brendon gasps.

Spencer laughs and then hums, nuzzling Brandon's hair. "I don't know...I think I might like it" Spencer says

Brendon blinks. "What?"

"I don't know" He says, "Its kind of hot. My pregnant little omega drenching me in his scent" Spencer says

Brendon starts to turn red. "I'm not-" he stutters, and Spencer nods. "You are, baby. I'm going to smell so much like you."

Brendon lets out a little moan as Spencer forces another spurt out of him. "Do you like that?" Spencer asks "Making your Alpha all yours?"

Brendon makes a needy sound, and Spencer leans down to kiss him. "Your pretty round belly makes you look like my omega to everyone, but nobody can physically see your claim on me, can they? But if I smell like you, everyone will know."

"Mine" Brendon whines desperately as his stream starts to slow

"Yours," Spencer agrees. "All yours, you're the only one who  gets to have me."

Brendon whimpers and pulls him down for another kiss. "I love you" He whispers

"I love you too," Spencer says.

He caresses Brendon's wet belly and kisses his chin as Brendon's stream slows to a stop

"Feel better?" He asks when Brendon's done, and Brendon sighs. "Yes, but I can't believe I wet the bed."

"It wasn't that bad" Spencer says and Brendon glares at him. Spencer just snorts. "I promise, I'll never tell a soul, B" He says

"You'd better not, or I'll cut your head off," Brendon threatens him.

Spencer grins at him. "I know you would" He says and then kisses him soundly


	6. Chapter 6

I was thinking maybe Brendon goes into labor a little early like a week or two weeks so they're all surprised and the doctors not there and has to be called for and Brendon's freaking out because he's worried that must mean somethings wrong or something

yes yes i like that like maybe Brendon is on permanent bed rest now and he hates it but he just keeps telling himself that he only has a few weeks to go and maybe at first he doesn't even realize he's in labor bc he's just really uncomfortable but as soon as he figures it out he's panicking

yes like it starts slow and maybe he thinks it's just the pup moving a lot at first but then it just gets so painful and comes in waves and he realizes he's going into labor before he's due and he doesn't know what that means for him or the pup

and he's in bed and just gasping and maybe one of the servants comes in with lunch and immediately sees that Brendon doesn't look well and is just "Master Brendon, is something wrong?" and Brendon's gasping "Fetch Spencer" and then "and send Jon for the doctor"

The servant nods and departs from the room and several minutes later, Spencer walks in looking frazzled. "B, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Brendon cradles his belly and wishes Spencer didn't look quite so upset. "Spence, I-ohhhhhh" He cuts off on a moan as the pain swells again.

Spencer rushes to his side. "B? What should I- I'll call for the doctor!" He says frantically but Brendon's hand shoots out and clutches Spencer's arm tightly. "Already called for him" Brendon pants

Spencer just stares at him in alarm and Brendon tries to take deep breaths and work through the pain. "Stay with me, please."

Spencer blinks and settles into the chair by the bed, taking Brendon's hand in his. "Of course, baby, of course."

"No, I-in the bed, please," Brendon begs.

"I- okay B." Spencer says and crawls into bed carefully behind Brendon.

Brendon shifts more fully onto his side, letting Spencer spoon him. He rubs his belly anxiously and whimpers. "I'm not ready, Spence."

"Just breathe, B." Spencer says, hand coming up to cover Brendon's hand on his belly. "I can't do this Spence." Brendon whispers

Spencer kisses the top of Brendon's head and starts to rub over his belly. "Shhh, you can. I know you can. When the time comes, you're going to give birth to our tiny precious pup."

Brendon opens his mouth to say something but another wave of pain washes over him and he just groans loudly, clutching Spencer's hand. "Now, Spence. I think it's coming now." Brendon gasps out as the pain starts to recede and Spencer blinks at him. "B-but you're not due for another week at least!" Spencer says and Brendon' eyes fill with tears "I know. I don't know what it means." He chokes out.

"Fuck," Spencer says weakly. He massages gentle circles over Brendon's belly. "Calm down," He tells Brendon. "This could be a false alarm." He tries to sound more confident than he feels.

Brendon shakes his head, blinking back tears. "What if it's not! W-What if something bad happened and we lost-" Spencer cuts him off. "Shh, shh. You're getting hysterical, B." He says softly.

Brendon chokes on a sob and presses his face into the pillow. Spencer swallows hard. "B, you know the doctor said the chance you'd lose the pup now is low," He tries to console his omega.

"But not impossible, Spencer I-" Brendon chokes out and there’s a knock on the door.

Spencer presses a quick kiss to Brendon's temple and calls out, "Come in!"

The door opens and the doctor enters. "Master Brendon, your servant relayed that you were experiencing pain and- oh!" The doctor coughed and averted his eyes from the two on the bed. Spencer sat up quickly, much to Brendon's dismay. "Sorry, doctor!" Spencer says quickly. "We think he's having contractions.

The doctor frowns and Spencer slides off the bed, even as Brendon reaches out for him. "It's a little early for you to be in labor," The doctor says, coming to the bedside. "It's most likely false contractions but let me check you over just in case."

Brendon bites his lip and slips off his underwear in time for another wave of pain washes over him. "Oh fuckkk!" He moans and his hands grip the sheets so tight his knuckles turn white. The doctor rushes to his side, hands gentle on Brendon's stomach. "Breathe, Brendon. I need you to breathe through the pain, okay?" He says gently.

Brendon settles back against the pillows as the pain passes, panting heavily. "Spence," He says weakly, holding his hand out, and when Spencer grabs it, Brendon clutches it tight. The doctor moves his hands gently over Brendon's belly. "Have these contractions been consistent at all, or just random?"

"I-I don't know" Brendon says shakily. Spencer pushes the bangs back from Brendon's forehead. "They've been pretty consistent I guess." Brendon says

"Have you just been having contractions? Nothing else has happened?" The doctor asks him.

Brendon frowns. "No. I just- it felt like the pup was moving, not kicking, just moving lower. And the contractions started. They keep getting worse!" Brendon says.

The doctor bites his lip. "Have you had any discharge at all the last few days?"

Brendon shifts. "Um, a little, maybe." He says. "Why? What does-" Brendon starts to say and then gasps. "Brendon?" The doctor says and Brendon tries to look past his bell. "I think my water just broke."

Spencer and the doctor both shift to look. "Fuck," Spencer murmurs, feeling a little faint at the sight, but the doctor suddenly seems more confident. "You're definitely going to deliver this pup soon," He says.

"What?" Brendon breathes, his eyes wide. "I- I thought you said it was false labor." He protests.

"Your water definitely just broke," The doctor tells him. "And that's not false labor."

"I- okay. Wh-What happens now? I don't - I can't-" Brendon stutters and the doctor touches his arm. "Brendon, I need you to calm down." He says calmly. "Breathe."

Brendon's blinking wildly, and Spencer can tell he's working himself up into hysteria. "B, shhh, it's gonna be okay," He says, squeezing Brendon's hand.

Brendon's hand tightens on Spencer's as he focuses on his mate. "I- I can't do this. I'm not ready!" Brendon says frantically. The doctor tries to suppress a grin. "Unfortunately, the pup is going to come whether you are ready or not, Master Brendon." He says and Brendon whimpers. "B, hey, look at me." Spencer says and Brendon meets Spencer's gaze, fear in his eyes. "You are ready for this, okay? You're going to have our pup and everything's going to be fine."

Brendon whimpers, his shoulders shaking as he tries to take in deep breaths. "Spence, I don't want to," He whispers.

Spencer's heart jumps in his throat. "What?" Spencer breathes and Brendon just shakes his head, biting his lip. "Baby, I know you're scared." Spencer says, rubbing his thumb over the back of Brendon's hand. "This is a big and scary thing, but remember how excited you were about having our pup? A precious, little pup that's all ours.”

"I want that. I want to hold our pup," Brendon whispers. He touches his belly gently. Spencer nods. "That's right," He says encouragingly. "I'm gonna be right here by your side the whole time, and soon you'll have our tiny pup tucked into your arms."

Brendon takes a deep breath. "What if something goes wrong?" He whispers and Spencer squeezes his hand. "You're in capable hands, B."

Brendon finally begins to relax and looks up at the doctor. "How long until I deliver the pup?"

The doctor looks up from rummaging in his bag. "Well, it's different for every omega with every pup. It could be twenty minutes. It could take several hours." The doctor says and Brendon lets out a little squeak.

The doctor gives Brendon a sympathetic look. "Worst case scenario, you're in labor for a couple days."

Brendon's eyes go impossibly wide and he grips Spencer's hand tight. "Though, that's rare, isn't it, doctor?" Spencer asks, gritting his teeth. The doctor blinks and adjusts his glasses. "Oh, yes. The average time is several hours, Master Brendon." He says

Brendon whines unhappily. "It hurts. I don't want it to take several hours”

"I'm sorry, Master Brendon, I had a salve-" The doctor trails off, looking into his bag again. Spencer squeezes Brendon's hand reassuringly. "Ah!" The doctor says, pulling out a jar from his bag. "This is a numbing salve that I can apply externally and should help with the pain of contractions and delivery."

Brendon nods immediately, but another contraction prevents him from answering verbally. He clutches Spencer's hand and curls in on himself.

Spencer watches him worried and the doctor comes over to the side of the bed, unscrewing the jar of salve. "Brendon, I know you're in pain, but I need you to breathe through it. Try to consciously relax your muscles."

"I can't," Brendon whimpers. "It hurts too much."

"Brendon" The doctor says softly, "I need you to breathe, okay? Short breaths while your muscles are tensed will make the pain feel more intense." He says and Brendon struggles to take a deeper breath. "It hurts!" He cries and the doctor looks at him sympathetically. "I know it does. As soon as these pass, I'll apply the medicine and that should help."

Brendon nods and forces himself to take in a deeper breath. He hangs on to Spencer, squeezing his fingers hard. Slowly the contraction passes and Brendon slumps back on the pillows, sweating and panting

"Good, Brendon. You're doing very well." The doctor tells him but Brendon's paying more attention to Spencer's gentle fingers running through his hair.

"Alpha," He says weakly and Spencer shushes him. "Listen to the doctor, B. Take deep breaths and try to relax."

Brendon just hums and tips his head up into Spencer's touch. "Brendon," The doctor says gently, "I'm going to apply this to you now. Hopefully, the numbing will take effect before your next contraction." He says.

Brendon nods and shivers slightly when the doctor begins to spread the salve over his skin.

Brendon turns his gaze back to Spencer, who is still stroking his hair slowly. The affection in Spencer's eyes make Brendon's chest grow tight.

"I love you," Spencer whispers. "I can't wait to meet our little pup."

Brendon starts to tear up. "Me either." He whispers and Spencer leans down to kiss him softly.

Brendon turns the kiss hard after a few moments, sliding his hands up into Spencer's hair.

Spencer makes a surprised noise and kisses him back before he comes to his senses, pulling away slowly.

Brendon stares at him, bewildered. "Spence-" He tries to surge forward towards his alpha but both the doctor and Spencer catch him and hold him back. Brendon struggles against them, whining sharply and ignoring the doctor's repeated, "Master Brendon, you need to relax." "Alpha," Brendon begs and Spencer musters a low growl. Brendon stills slowly and eventually bares his throat, looking uncertain. "You're panicking," Spencer tells him. "B, there's nothing to worry about. I'm here. Focus on giving birth."

Brendon takes a deep breath and nods, albeit warily. "Everything's gonna be fine, baby." Spencer says.

"I'm scared," Brendon whimpers. "I want you to hold me."

Spencer leans down and kisses his forehead. "I'm right here, B" He says softly and Brendon whines. "No, down here." Brendon says, tugging Spencer's arm.

Spencer frowns. "B, what are you-?" He cuts off as Brendon yanks at his arm. "I want you to hold me," Brendon begs desperately. "Please."

Spencer glances at the doctor who just kind of shrugs at him. Spencer slowly sits on the edge of the bed and scoots close to Brendon, who instantly snuggles up next to him

Brendon doesn't settle in until Spencer's arms are wrapped around him and he can press his face into Spencer's neck to scent. When he's got that, he finally relaxes and Spencer can breathe a little easier, even if he does feel incredibly awkward with the doctor watching them.

"You're fine, B." Spencer whispers against his temple. He strokes his omegas back soothingly and Brendon sighs, nuzzling into Spencer's neck.

"I'm right here, baby," Spencer goes on in the same low, soothing voice. "I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you or the pup, I promise."

Brendon opens his mouth to say something but another contraction starts. The numbing cream helps but it doesn't get rid of the pain entirely and Brendon just clutches onto Spencer's shirt, breathing hard.

Spencer swallows down his anxiety and rubs Brendon's back. "Take deep breaths; work through the pain," He murmurs, trying to parrot the doctor's earlier words.

Brendon whimpers and Spencer glances up to the doctor. The doctor gestures toward Brendon and then Spencer and pantomimes breathing deeply. Spencer nods and turns his attention back to Brendon. "B? Try to follow my breathing okay, baby?" Spencer says and then breathes in deeply and releases his breath slowly.

He feels Brendon nod and breathe in shakily when Spencer inhales again. Slowly, Brendon matches his breathing to Spencer's, and the doctor steps closer. "Master Brendon, I need to examine you again," He says softly.

Brendon nods slowly and turns back over. He stays as close as he can to Spencer and Spencer  runs a hand through his hair. The doctor examines Brendon, shifting his legs open wider and then sucks in a breath. "That was fast." He mutters under his breath.

Brendon tenses up. "What's going on?" He asks, and Spencer strokes his fingers along Brendon's skin to try and calm him down even though he's anxious too.

"Nothing to worry about Master Brendon." The doctor says quickly, trying to reassure him. "You're just progressing a lot faster then expected."

"That's good, isn't it?" Brendon asks him anxiously. "I won't be in labor for days."

The doctor smiles at him. "That was never a real worry, but yes, this is a very good thing. It's surprising, but good nonetheless."

Brendon lets out a breath of relief, and then the doctor says. "I think we should begin getting truly prepared for the delivery now."

Brendon's eyes widen and he tenses. Spencer's head shoots up. "A-Already?" Brendon asks, "I thought you said it would still be a few hours?" He says and the doctor nods. "I still think it will be, but because you're progressing so fast, I'd rather be prepared if it comes quicker than expected."

"That means, Master Spencer, that it would be preferable if you got out of the bed," The doctor says gently.

Brendon whimpers and Spencer hushes him gently. "I'll be right here, B." He says

Spencer gets out of bed as the doctor calls for one of the maids, and Brendon cradles his belly anxiously with one harm, gripping Spencer's fingers with the other

Spencer squeezes his hand and watches as the doctor and maids get things set up.

Spencer rubs his thumb over the back of Brendon's hand. "Are you ready, B?"

"No." Brendon says, swallowing hard. "You'll be fine. Everything will be fine and soon we'll have our little pup." Spencer says, trying to reassure him.

The doctor directs Brendon to lay back on the bed, propped up on the pillows and Brendon complies, looking nervous. "It hurts," He half moans when another contraction starts.

Spencer wants to whine at how miserable his omega sounds. "I know, baby. It'll be over soon." Spencer says as the doctor looks at his watch and frowns. "Your contractions are getting closer together." He says. "We might be having you push sooner than you think." He tells Brendon.

Brendon whimpers. "Can I push now?" The doctor shakes his head. "Not yet, Master Brendon. I know you might feel like you need to, but you're not quite there yet."

Brendon whines and squirms on the bed. Spencer pets his hair.

The doctor monitors him closely, checking him over every couple of minutes and timing Brendon's contractions, which are getting steadily closer together.

After a minute of particularly intense contractions the doctor straightens up and gestures for one of the maids. "Okay, Brendon. The next contraction you have, I'm gonna have you push okay?"

Spencer's head shoots up, and Brendon just moans in response. "Is he really-?" Spencer asks, and the doctor nods briskly. "I told you, things are moving quickly."

Spencer nods shakily and looks down at Brendon. "B, you ready to push when the doctor tells you?" He asks, combing his fingers through Brendon's sweaty hair.

Brendon clings to Spencer's hand. "Yes," He says weakly.

Spencer opens his mouth to say something but his cut off by Brendon's low moan of pain.

The doctor leans in. "Brendon, I need you to push now. Push hard through the contraction and don't stop until the contraction is entirely over."

Brendon groans and his grip on Spencer's hand gets so tight it actually makes his hand ache. "That's good, Brendon. Keep pushing." The doctor says.

Brendon whines through it, and Spencer just lets his hand be crushed because he can't even imagine what kind of pain Brendon is in. Finally Brendon slumps back, panting.

"Youre doing so well Master Brendon." The doctor says before turning and saying something to the maid. Spencer leans down and kisses his forehead. "You're so amazing, B."

Brendon stares up at Spencer with glassy eyes. "Alpha," He breathes out.

"I love you." Spencer tells him, squeezing his hand.

The doctor turns back to Brendon. "When you feel another contraction, you need to push again, okay?"

Brendon nods weakly and keeps his eyes trained on Spencer as another contraction hits.

He moans, and the doctor leans forward. "Push, Master Brendon."

"I am pushing!" He snaps, squeezing Spencer's hand tight.

The doctor refrains from commenting and merely waits for Brendon to lay back again. Spencer pets his hair with his free hand, pushing the sweaty strands away from his face.

Brendon turns into Spencer's touch. "Hurts." He whines pitifully

"I know, baby," Spencer murmurs. His heart is pounding, but he's trying to keep calm for Brendon's sake. "You're almost there. It's almost over."

Brendon gasps as another contraction starts and it's like nothing he's ever experienced. It's so painful and he tries to push against it like the doctor says and he can vaguely make out Spencer whispering encouragement to him. Time stretches out and a few minutes seems like hours.

It's taking everything in him just to push through the pain and when it finally recedes, he starts to cry. "I can't do anymore," He cries.

"You can, baby." Spencer says softly, cupping his face and thumbing away his tears. "Master Brendon, you are very close to crowning. You've been doing so well. Don't give up now." The doctor says.

Brendon tries to calm down, leaning in to Spencer's touch and whimpering, but when another contraction starts, he sobs helplessly. "Please, it hurts." The doctor leans in. "Master Brendon, it's absolutely vital that you push through this. The more you refuse to cooperate, the longer this will take, and it's bad for the pup."

Brendon lets out a heartbreaking sob and Spencer moves so he's sitting on the bed, leaning over him. "B, I need you to calm down and breathe." Spencer says, soft but firm, and holds both of Brendon's hands.

"Please, Alpha, I can't," Brendon shakes his head and Spencer squeezes Brendon's hands. "Brendon, you're panicking again. You just need to work through this. Do it for our little pup."

Brendon shakes his head. "I want to but I- I can't! And now its going to hurt our pup and I can't and-" Brendon starts to say frantically, but Spencer hushes him. "Then do it for you." Spencer says quickly. "The pain won't stop until it's all over, whether you try or not. The harder you push the quicker the pain will go away."

Brendon breathes hard, looking up at Spencer. "Okay," He says finally. "I-It just hurts so bad."

Spencer looks at him sympathetically. "I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry. It'll be over soon."

Brendon whimpers and clutches at his belly and Spencer reaches for his hand again. "Push through it, baby. You'll feel better."

Brendon grips Spencer's hands tight and pushes hard. "That's it, Master Brendon. That's good." The doctor says from between Brendon' legs.

Brendon struggles to push all the way through the contraction, panting when it finally passes. "That's my good omega," Spencer whispers to him.

Brendon practically nuzzles into Spencer's arm and Spencer leans down to rest their foreheads together.

Brendon relaxes somewhat at the intimate touches and he'd be purring if he weren't still in so much pain.

"You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you." Spencer whispers to his omega.

Brendon basks in the attention until the next contraction, and he starts to whimper, but quiets when Spencer squeezes his hand.

The cycle goes on for what seems like forever. Brendon will endure tremendous pain and push and push and push until its over and Spencer will cuddle him and tell him how well he's doing until another wave of pain comes over him again, until after one particularly painful push the doctor makes a noise. "You're crowning, Brendon! You're very close, just keep pushing as much as you can."

Spencer kisses Brendon's head. "You hear that, baby? You're doing so well. Just a little bit more. I know you can do it."

Brendon yells through the pain. It's changed slightly and he's so tired, he just wants it to be over.

He's lost track of everything except for the pain and Spencer's voice encouraging him. He wants to lay down and sleep but the pain presses in on him and he keeps pushing like Spencer tells him.

The doctor keeps saying things to the maids and to Brendon and Spencer has a hard time figuring out where to look. He settles on his mate's face, glancing back every couple seconds, but trying to focus on soothing Brendon's pain.

Finally, the doctor breathes out a sigh and looks up at Brendon. "You're almost there, Master Brendon. Just one more push."

Brendon groans loudly and pushes as hard as he can with the last of his strength.

"That's it!" The doctor exclaims. "You did it, Master Brendon." Brendon flops back against the pillows, completely drained.

The sound of a pup crying fills the room and Spencer's head whips around. Brendon whimpers and tries to look over as the doctor works quickly, checking the pup over as the maids help clean it off.

Spencer strains to see as much as he can without stepping away from the bedside. "Is the pup healthy?" Spencer asks anxiously.

"Seems to be. Heart rate and breathing are normal-" The doctor trails off doing something else Spencer can't quite see. Brendon whines and the doctor glances over. "Sorry, just give me a couple more moments and the tiny thing will be in your arms."

Brendon doesn't relax, and neither can Spencer. He's desperate to see their little pup.

After the longest minute of their lives, the doctor finally smiles, "Congratulations! You've given birth to a perfectly healthy pup." He says, turning around with the tiny thing swaddled in blankets. "You can hold him now, Master Brendon."

Brendon sniffles. "It's a boy?" He asks dazedly as the doctor places the little bundle into his arms.

"Yes." The doctor says smiling fondly between the two. Spencer can't take his eyes off of the tiny pup in Brendon's arms. "I'll give you two a moment while I sort out the birth record paperwork." He says and ushers the maids out of the room as he exits.

Spencer barely glances at them when they leave, but when the door clicks shut, he dares to climb gingerly onto the bed next to Brendon.

"Hey there, little guy." Spencer whispers, hand hovering near the little bundle, almost afraid to touch. "He's so small." Brendon breathes. "So small and perfect and ours." He says, sniffling.

"Yeah," Spencer breathes back. "I can't believe it. Our little puppy."

Brendon nods. "What should we name him?" He asks softly, running a finger over his pup's tiny hand.

Spencer watches, mesmerized. "I don't know," He says. "Nothing seems perfect enough."

"I know." Brendon says and they sit like that for a while, staring in awe at their little puppy. "What about Oliver?" Brendon says, "We can call him Ollie for short." He offers.

"I like that a lot," Spencer says softly. He leans in closer to the baby. "Hi, Ollie."

The baby snuffles and turns it's face towards Spencer's voice. Spencer gasps softly. "He recognizes your voice." Brendon says, smiling at the two.

Spencer's eyes fill with tears. "I can't believe it," He whispers. "B, can I hold him?"

Brendon laughs breathlessly. "Of course, Spence." He says and carefully hands the little squirming bundle to his Alpha.

Spencer cradles the little pup close to his chest, fighting back tears. "He's so perfect. He knows me." Brendon's smile widens. "Of course he knows you. You're his daddy, and his Alpha."

Spencer blinks rapidly. "He's perfect." He croaks, "And you are so incredible, my beautiful omega." Spencer says, voice scratchy.

Brendon sniffles, trying and failing to blink back his tears. "I love you," He whispers. "And I love you, Ollie," He stretches a hand out, just brushing the blankets the little pup is wrapped in.

Spencer reaches out and thumbs away Brendon's tears. "I love you so much." He says. They're interrupted by a knock at the door.

Both of them look towards the door as it opens.

The doctor enters, looking apologetic, and Spencer can hear the whispers of the maids and servants behind the door. Brendon turns his head into Spencer's shoulder and continues to touch his baby's hand. "Sorry to disturb you both," The doctor says, "But these papers need to be signed and- do we have a name for the pup?" He asks.

"His name is Oliver," Brendon says softly, never taking his eyes away from his baby.

"That a good name." The doctor says, smiling at the two before filling in the record. "Could you both sign this please?" The doctor says, handing over the document with a pen. Brendon signs it without  even looking and Spencer hands the baby back to him carefully. Spencer stares at the paper in awe for a second before signing it as well. The doctor takes back the report and clears his throat. "If I could make a suggestion," He says and Spencer looks up at him. "I think it would be wise to call for and inform your parents." He says and Spencer nods. "Can you send Jon in?" Spencer asks and fixes the blankets to make sure Brendon's not exposed at all.

The doctor nods. "Of course, Master Spencer. I'll be back in periodically over the next few hours to check in on both Master Brendon and the pup."

"Thank you" Spencer says, attention already focused back on his little pup. The door opens and closes and opens again. Jon clears his throat slightly. "What did you need Spencer?" He whispers and Spencer laughs. "You don't have to whisper Jon." He says softly.

Jon shrugs a little, coming just barely into the room and letting the door fall softly shut behind him. "Everyone is out there dying for news, or a glimpse of the pup."

Spencer hums and smiles, glancing down at the baby. "Then I guess you can tell them" He says, "I need you to send for our parents. Invitations for them to visit or just to inform them that- that Oliver's here and he's a healthy baby boy." Spencer says smiling down at his pup. Jon nods curtly "Of course!" He says and lingers for a second before reaching for the door handle. "Jon?" Brendon calls out softly, "Would you like to meet him?"

Jon turns back immediately, looking both relieved and embarrassed. "Yes," He says, slowly coming closer to the bed, his eyes fixed on the little bundle.

"Jon, this is Oliver." Brendon says, smiling, and Jon kneels at the side of the bed so he can see. "Hi, Oliver." He says softly, looking at the tiny baby in awe.

"You can hold him," Brendon offers, and then quickly adds, "For a minute, if you want."

"I-" Jon starts and then looks up at the two of them, smiling, "Can I? Just for a second and then I'll go send for your parents." He says and Brendon smiles wide and nods. He passes Oliver over carefully and Jon breathes out shakily once he's in his arms. "He's such a tiny guy." He says, glancing between Spencer and Brendon who watching and smiling. Oliver's face crinkles and he starts to fuss and Jon quickly passes him back to Brendon. "Yeah, you want your parents, I get that little guy." He says

Brendon gratefully tucks Oliver in against his chest, where he settles down and stops fussing. Jon straightens up. "Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy."

Spencer smiles. "Thank you. We are too." He says, beaming down at his pup and Jon nods. He turns towards the door and misses the way Brendon elbows his mate gently. "Oh yeah! Jon?" Spencer calls and Jon spins around. "Yes?" Spencer grins at him and Brendon glances up before focusing back on his pup. "Brendon and I have been talking," Spencer says, "and, well, Oliver needs a godfather." Spencer says and Jon just blinks at him. "We'd like it to be you." Brendon says softly, not even looking away from his baby.

Jon clears his throat, but his voice still sounds suspiciously thick when he says, "I-I'd be so honored. Are you sure?"

"Because I'm just a servant, I mean I'm not exactly the right class-" Jon continues and Brendon laughs and looks up finally. "Have you met my mate?" He asks sarcastically, "We're not the most concerned about proper class." Brendon says, "Besides, you supported us through everything. We think it'd be nice for Ollie to have someone like that." Brendon says looking back down at his baby.

"Yeah-yes, okay, I'd love to be his godfather," Jon sniffs, and Brendon smiles. "Thank you so much, Jon. We meant to bring it up to you before he was born, but he came early."

"Right" Jon says dazedly. "I'm just gonna, I'm gonna go send for your parents." He says, clearing his throat and slips out of the room quickly.

Both of them already have their full attention back on their little pup. "I think he already knows our scents," Spencer says softly. "Did you see the way he started fussing almost as soon as you handed him to Jon?"

"Yeah." Brendon breathes. "He's amazing, Spencer. I can't believe he's really here."

"Me neither," Spencer whispers. "But he is. He's here and he's more perfect than I ever could have imagined."

Brendon nods and watches Oliver snuggle closer to his chest. "D-Do you think Ariana would have liked her baby brother?" Brendon whispers.

Spencer kisses Brendon's temple. "She would have loved him just as much as we do."

Brendon breathes out shakily and nods. "Plus," Spencer says resting his head on Brendon's shoulder, "I bet she'll be watching over him as he grows up."

Brendon nods. "Like his guardian angel," He sniffles.

Spencer kisses his shoulder and blinks away his own tears. "Yeah." He says softly. "I think Ollie's falling asleep." Spencer says after a few moments pass.

The baby's eyes are closing and he seems more than content to be cuddled against Brendon's chest.

Brendon smiles softly down at his little pup. "He needs the rest. He had an eventful day." Brendon whispers and Spencer snorts. "He's not the only one." He says, running a hand through Brendon's hair. "You should get some sleep, B.

Brendon rubs his cheek against Spencer's shoulder. "Not yet," He murmurs. "I want to stay like this."

Spencer hums, playing with Brendon's hair. "I love you." He says and Brendon tilts his head, surging up to kiss Spencer softly

Brendon has to break the kiss to yawn and Spencer laughs softly. "B, really, you need some sleep. I'll hold Ollie." Brendon makes a sleepy noise of protest. "Maybe I want my alpha and my pup to sleep with me."

"Okay." Spencer says easily. "I'll stay right here." He says and Brendon bites his lip before he yawns again.

Spencer kisses his forehead. "You need as much rest as you can because you know we'll probably be up with the baby all the time."

Brendon sighs and rests his forehead on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer gently takes the baby from his arms and tucks him close to his chest. Oliver fusses a little but doesn't wake up. "We'll stay right next to you, B. Now, get some rest." Spencer says softly.

Brendon's eyes are already falling shut. "Love you," He murmurs and then he's out, snoring softly.

Spencer smiles at his sleeping mate and then turns his attention back to his son. His son! Spencer can't believe he has a son and that's he's precious and perfect and like nothing Spencer's ever seen.

His heart swells and he finds himself blinking back fresh tears as he looks down at his little baby. Oliver snuffles in his sleep and Spencer finds it so endearing he thinks he might explode with joy.

Spencer swallows hard and traces a finger gently over his baby's hand, freezing when Oliver grasps it reflexively. Spencer's dimly aware of the wetness on his cheeks but he doesn't care. He can stop staring at the tiny hand clutching onto his finger.

Oliver's hand is so tiny compared even just to Spencer's finger and he bends down to place a kiss to his forehead, careful not to disturb Brendon.

The baby blinks it's eyes open and both startle at the sight. Spencer feels like he can't breathe. "Hi, Ollie. I'm your Daddy." He manages to get out. Oliver eyes Spencer curiously before his eyelids start to drift shut again.

"You had an eventful day, didn't you?" Spencer whispers to him. "I bet you're exhausted and confused."

Oliver's eyes close and his head butts against Spencer's chest, nuzzling into the rumble instinctively as Spencer speaks. "Yeah," Spencer continues, trying not to get choked up at his baby's behavior, "Sleepy just like your other Daddy."

"I'm gonna take care of both of you," Spencer says fiercely. "I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you.

The baby just presses his face into Spencer's chest harder.

"Okay, okay, I'm interrupting your sleep," Spencer says softly. "I just love you so much."

Oliver snuffles in his sleep the same time Brendon's head lolls onto Spencer's shoulder, still snoring softly, and Spencer can't help the smile that blooms on his face.

He's never been so content or happy as he is now, cuddling his tiny newborn son and his beautiful omega mate.

* * *

Yeah I mostly keep thinking about little things like Brendon nursing Oliver for the first time or Oliver being very fussy when he's not being held by one of his parents

omg yes! like maybe Brendon and Oliver wake up when the doctor comes back to check them over and Oliver won't stop crying in Spencer's arms and Brendon gets so worried and is like "Why won't he stop crying? What's wrong with him? Is he hurt? We-" and the doctor cuts him off, chuckling, and says, "He's hungry, Master Brendon."

and Brendon's just "Oh" and the doctor is like "Shall I send a servant to fetch a wet nurse?" and Brendon's immediately like "no, no! I want to...I want to nurse him myself"

The doctor just blinks. "That's- fine, but if he has trouble latching on or eating do not hesitate to fetch a wet nurse, Master Brendon." The doctor says and Brendon just nods. "Of course, I just- I want to." He says softly, his eyes flicking over to Oliver squirming in Spencer's arms.

"Of course," The doctor says, softening. Brendon carefully pushes the blankets down off his chest and reaches for his fussy pup, flushing hotly because his milk has come in and his small breasts are full and heavy.

"I'll leave you to it." The doctor says, "I'll be back for another check up in a few hours." He says and exits the room. Brendon gestures to Spencer to give him Oliver but Spencer's pointedly not looking at him. "Spence?" Brendon says and Spencer startles, blushing as he hands the baby over. "I- I can go outside if you want?" Spencer offers.

Brendon pauses, Oliver squirming unhappily in his blankets. "Why would I want you to go outside?" He asks in surprise.

"Just- I don't wanna ruin the moment with you being so...exposed so soon after the delivery" Spencer says and Brendon frowns, shifting Ollie in his arms. "What are you talking about?" He asks and Spencer sighs. "This is important to you and I don't want to ruin it by making you feel uncomfortable about you know" He gestures to Brendon's chest.

(I was thinking maybe Brendon got really insecure about his breasts getting bigger during the pregnancy) (i agree)

Brendon's face goes hot. "Oh," He says and then "Oh" again in a more pained voice. "I-I didn't know you were so uncomfortable about them." He cradles Ollie in front of his chest in an attempt to shield himself.

"Wh-no! B, I'm not uncomfortable about them!" Spencer says stepping closer. "You've been trying to hide them for months and I don't know why so I just don't want you to be uncomfortable while you're feeding our son."

"I don't want you to leave," Brendon says in a trembling voice. "I don't-I don't want to be all alone. I want you here."

Spencer blinks. "I can stay." He says, "Of course, I can stay, B." He says and Brendon opens his mouth to reply when Oliver starts to fuss again.

His attention immediately turns to the pup. "I know, you're hungry," He coos and then looks up at Spencer anxiously. "Do I just-hold him up there and hope he latches?"

Spencer clears his throat. "I'm pretty sure you guide him there." Spencer says, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. "If he's hungry he should latch on once his mouth is close to your nipple."

"I don't-" Brendon trails off, hesitantly guiding Oliver to one of his breasts. "Just like this?"

"You should-" Spencer trails off and leans over, lifting Brendon's breast gently so his nipple rests against Oliver's seeking mouth.

Oliver pauses and tries to latch on before Brendon's nipple slips away from his mouth.

Brendon makes a noise and his hand comes up, propping up his breast as Spencer takes his hand away. He guides his nipple to Oliver's mouth again, but the baby can't seem to latch on.

"Spence, he's not latching," Brendon says anxiously. "I don't want to send him to a wet nurse."

Spencer rubs his back soothingly. "I know, B." He says and tries to think as Brendon tries to guide Oliver to his breast again. Brendon looks like he's about to cry when the baby still won't latch on. "Spencer!" He whines and Spencer hushes him gently. Let me try something" Spencer says and puts his index finger to Oliver mouth.

"What are you doing?" Brendon asks him, peering down at the baby. Oliver's fussing dies down as he tries to suckle on Spencer's finger.

"When I was younger, I would see some of the servants at your parent’s house do this when the pups didn't want to nurse." Spencer tells him, "I think it helps the baby get into that sucking motion or something and helps them latch on."

Oliver suckles gently on Spencer's finger for a few moments but starts to get fussy again, intermittently whimpering and nursing.

Spencer cradles Oliver's head and gently leads him to Brendon's nipple again before he removes his finger.

Oliver sucks at the air for a moment before his searching mouth finds Brendon's nipple. Brendon holds his breath as Oliver struggles to latch for a few seconds but then succeeds and starts to suckle greedily since all of the baby's fussing has made Brendon's milk drop.

Brendon gasps as he feels the pull of his baby nursing and he looks down in awe. "Spence!" He breathes excitedly and Spencer just smiles and kisses his temple.

"He's doing it," Brendon whispers, sitting very still. "He's nursing."

Spencer hums and rubs Brendon's back. "You can relax, love." He murmurs and Brendon just shakes his head, unable to tear his eyes away from his baby. "I don't wanna jostle him." Brendon whispers.

Spencer reaches for a pillow that's fallen off the bed and tucks it beneath Ollie. "There. Now you don't have to support him as much."

Brendon relaxes slightly, settling into a more comfortable position while the baby suckles greedily. Spencer watches them fondly as Brendon coos at Oliver.

Oliver is so teeny tiny nestled in Brendon's arms and Brendon looks utterly enchanted by the little baby.

"Such a hungry baby." Brendon says softly, smiling down at Oliver.

Spencer climbs back onto the bed, careful not to jostle Brendon and Oliver. He leans his head against Brendon's shoulder. "He's had a big day, coming into the world," Spencer says.

"Yeah." Brendon breathes. Spencer huffs a laugh. "You had a pretty big day too." Spencer says, kissing his shoulder, "You should eat something soon."

"When Ollie has finished nursing," Brendon says, never taking his eyes off the baby.

Spencer nuzzles into his shoulder before pulling away. "I'll go have one of the servants make something for you."  He says.

"Not a lot. I'm not very hungry," Brendon says.

"Love, you need to eat." Spencer says, soft but firm.

"I will, I just don't want a lot right now," Brendon says. "You can have me eat again in a few hours if you want."

Spencer hums and kisses his cheek. "I'll hold you to that."

Brendon just nods and lets Spencer slip out of the room. To Spencer's surprise, there's still a small crowd of servants gathered in the hall, all going silent when they see him.

Spencer clears his throat. "I know you're all aware that Brendon had our baby earlier today and I can confirm what Jon probably told you, he's a healthy boy pup who we've decided to name Oliver." Spencer says, "I promise you will all get to meet him soon, but he and Brendon need their rest, so I'll ask that you please not disturb them." He says.

Some of the servants look disappointed, but they slowly disperse from their posts outside the door. Spencer follows one of the kitchen servants down to the kitchen, intent on getting something to eat for himself, realizing as he catches the scent of baking bread that he hasn't eaten all day.

His stomach growls loudly and the servant glances back at him knowingly. "Master Brendon isn't the only one who needs to make sure he's eating." They quip.

Spencer shrugs. "Well, that's why I'm here," He says ruefully. "But I'm also not nursing a pup." The servant pauses, looking back at him strangely. "Master Brendon is...nursing the pup himself?"

Spencer clears his throat. "Yes." He says, making a point to meet the servants gaze even though it's a little awkward. The servant just stares for a moment before they laugh, shaking their head a little. "Master Brendon is rather...strange."

Spencer frowns slightly. "How do you mean?" He asks and the servant flushes. "I beg your pardon, Master Spencer, I didn't mean to insult Master Brendon. I only meant....people of Master Brendon's station don't nurse their own pups."

Spencer hums. "Brendon's never much cared about his status." He says and the servant's face flushes redder. "I-I know that, Master Spencer, I didn't mean to-" Spencer waves them off. "I know." He says, smiling warmly before his expression turns contemplative. "I think he doesn't want to miss out on any of it. He wants the whole experience since he didn't get any of it last time." Spencer says

The servant's face immediately goes serious. "Oh yes, I understand that. That was a horrible experience."

"Yes." Spencer says, voice somber, before he shakes himself a little, "But, Oliver is here and he's happy and healthy and perfect." Spencer says, "Plus, between you and me, Brendon has always been a bit strange."

The servant giggles with a hand over their mouth and Spencer grins as he goes to see what's ready to eat.

Meanwhile, upstairs Brendon is stoking over his baby's cheek gently. He thinks Oliver's suckling is getting weaker but he's not sure.

He cradles the baby closer, his finger trailing over Oliver's tiny sucking mouth. "You're so hungry, baby," He murmurs, rolling his neck and wincing. He's stiff and sore and it hurts if he moves too much; he seriously doubts he'd be able to walk much just yet. He's also still extremely sleepy and he's relieved when the baby's eyes start to close.

"Yeah, I'm ready for another nap too, puppy." He murmurs and sinks further into the pillows.

Brendon's breast slips from Oliver's mouth as the baby gets sleepier, and Brendon shifts him up so the baby is laying on his chest. "We're just gonna take a little nap until our Alpha gets back," He murmurs, putting a protective hand on Ollie's back.

That's how Spencer finds them twenty minutes later. Brendon fully asleep on his back and snoring softly, with Ollie on his stomach, his head cradled between Brendon's small breasts and Brendon's hand splayed on his tiny back to support him.

Spencer's heart absolutely melts and he bumps the door shut gently with his hip and carries the tray of food to the table by the bed. Spencer watches the pair for a moment, Ollie's tiny body moving gently up and down with every breath Brendon takes.

Spencer debates whether he should just let them sleep when Oliver starts to fuss, making little huffing sounds and squirming on Brendon's chest. Spencer scoops him up and rocks him gently. "Hey there, Ollie." Spencer whispers, "Don't cry. Your Daddies are right here."

Brendon stirs, whining, and his hands go to his chest before he sits upright with a gasp followed by a pained sound. Spencer darts forward, gently pressing Brendon back. "It's okay, B. I've got him."

Brendon'e eyes keep their panicked look until Brendon spots that the baby is in Spencer's arms and he relaxes slightly. Spencer glances down at Oliver, who's nuzzling into Spencer's chest. "You can have him back if you want?" Spencer offers reluctantly.

Brendon shakes his head. "No, no, I just-I panicked when he was gone, that's all. But he's safe with you."

"Sorry." Spencer says leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Brendon's head. "Are you okay? You sounded hurt a second ago." Spencer says, straightening back up to continue his rocking motion.

"My body hurts. I pushed a baby out of it today," Brendon sighs, sinking back into the pillows.

Spencer gives him a look that would have been a lot more intimidating if he wasn't rocking a baby to sleep in his arms. "I know that." Spencer says, "I meant, do you want me to get the doctor or anything? He might have something that can relieve some of the pain."

"Maybe," Brendon allows. "Right now I just want to sleep."

Spencer's expression softens. "Go to sleep, love." He says, "You deserve the rest."

"But-" Brendon frowns. "You have Ollie?" He asks and Spencer nods. "He's going back to sleep," Spencer says, peering down at the pup. "And you can eat when you wake up.

Brendon bites his lip and Spencer sighs. "Hey, If you can carry him for nine months, I can take care of him for a few hours." Spencer says and Brendon narrows his eyes, but Spencer keeps going. "I promise I will wake you up if anything happens. Good or bad."

Brendon nods reluctantly. "I want to say goodnight to him," He says softly, reaching out towards the baby. Spencer steps forward, leaning over so Brendon can kiss the baby.

Brendon strains forward to kiss his baby on the forehead gently. "I'll see you as soon as I wake up." Brendon murmurs and then relaxes back. Spencer smiles softly at him, straightening up

"Goodnight, B," Spencer says gently.

* * *

 

I do like the idea of the baby being super fussy when he's not held by Brendon or Spencer. like maybe when they try to introduce him to the servants

yes like it's the next day and Brendon's eaten and slept and he's still feeling tired but the servants are getting impatient and Brendon and Spencer want to introduce the baby to the household anyway (and maybe the parents are due to arrive later that day or the next) and so Brendon makes sure Ollie is fed and then they let the servants come in and meet the baby

and they all gather around and its obvious they're all trying not to crowd or overwhelm Brendon or the baby but they're also really excited and you could just feel the energy in the room as they 'awww' at the tiny baby in Master Brendon's arms

and Ollie is awake and just like looking around as much as he can but he likes looking up at Brendon most and after a bit one of the servants is like "Master Brendon, can I hold the pup?"

Brendon smiles. "Of course." He says and gently hands off Oliver to her. She cradles him gently. "Hello, Master Oliver." The servant coos and Oliver starts to squirm.

Spencer laughs softly. "I don't think he's used to being addressed as 'master' yet."

The servant glances up and smiles at them. Oliver starts to make little huffing sounds and his face scrunches up. "Hey! You're okay. You daddies are right here." The servant says softly and turns Oliver around so Brendon's back in his line of sight.

The baby keeps squirming, kicking his little feet and making unhappy noises.

"Okay, okay" The servant says, handing the baby back to Brendon. "I don't think he likes me very much." She says.

Brendon puts Oliver up to his shoulder, rubbing the baby's tiny back gently. Oliver huffs and then quiets down, his head resting in the crook of Brendon's neck. "He didn't like it much when Jon held him, either," Brendon says.

"He must not like the scent of anyone but his Daddies" One of the older maids says, smiling knowingly. "It might make him awfully fussy the first year."

Spencer shakes his head. "I don't think it'll be a problem," He says softly.

Brendon doesn't look so sure. "Someone else can try and hold him if they want to." He offers weakly, rubbing Oliver's back absentmindedly.

The servants all look between themselves for a moment before one of them steps forward. "I'll try," He says, reaching out for the baby.

Brendon hands him off, watching carefully, and the servant holds him cautiously in his arms. Oliver blinks up at him several times before he starts making distressing sounds.

The older maid steps forward, gently taking the baby from his arms. "It's okay Oliver. You're still safe," She coos to him but Oliver scrunches his little face up and waves his tiny fists.

The maid hushes him gently and starts to rock him and Oliver's face smoothes out a little. "There we go." The woman coos and Brendon lets out a breath. "Do you think he'll be okay when our parents come?" He asks and, like someone flipped a switch, Oliver starts to cry.

The maid rocks him more intently, but Oliver just wails louder. Brendon whimpers and Spencer steps in, taking Oliver from the maid and cradling Oliver against his chest. "Hey, puppy, it's okay."

Oliver's cries gradually die down the more Spencer talks to him. The older maid watches fondly. "See? He only wants his parents." She says before catching Brendon's nervous expression. "Now, don't you fret, Master Brendon. Pups that small just need to make sure their parents love them before they're ready to go out and meet new people. He'll be fine."

Brendon frowns, but the maid just nods. "You were just the same when you were a pup," She says to him. "You wailed if you weren't being held by your mother or father or nurse for the first two or three weeks. But you grew out of it."

Brendon flushes slightly and glances at Spencer, who only shrugs. He's bouncing Ollie slightly and it's made the baby calm down. He's just resting his head against his Daddy's chest, looking at all the people in the room with wide eyes.

Brendon gives his baby a smile and finally relaxes. One of the maid's daughters, no more than six and clinging to her mother's skirt, pipes up. "Can I see him, Master Spencer?" She asks shyly and Spencer gives her a soft smile, kneeling down to her level. She reaches a small hand out, touching the baby's hand. "He's very small and warm," She pronounces. "Like a loaf of bread."

The adults in the room laugh. Spencer smiles widely. "And he's so cute that you could just eat him right up." He teases and the girl's eyes go wide.

"I won't eat him!" She protests, looking around at everyone to make sure they know. Spencer chuckles. "I know you won't." She nods with big eyes, touching the baby's hand again, and Oliver grasps at her finger for a moment, making her face light up.

"He's so cute!" She says excitedly. "He knows how to shake hands!"

The adults all laugh again and she looks confused but quickly turns her attention back to the baby. "When he gets older, can I play with him?"

Her mother tsks her but Brendon just laughs. "Of course you can." He says, "Though he is quite a bit younger than you. You may not want to." Brendon tells her but the girl is already shaking her head. "No. I will."

Spencer grins at her. "He'll like that very much." She looks pleased and leans forward, puckering her lips up and pressing the softest kiss to Oliver's head before stepping back.

Oliver's eyes are wide and he squirms a little to watch her step back over to her mother. Spencer smiles and stands back up.

Oliver blinks and then closes his eyes, snuffling softly against Spencer's chest.

"He's all tuckered out already" One of the maids says adoringly.

Spencer rubs the baby's back. "It's a lot of excitement meeting so many new people at once," He says.

Some of the servants nod in agreement and Brendon clears his throat. "I think we'll try to put him down for a nap." He says. "I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of him in the next few days."

"We'll get out of your hair, Master Brendon," The older maid says kindly, and the servants slowly file out of the room, talking quietly so as not to disturb the tiny pup.

"Goodnight Master Oliver!" The little girl whispers loudly as she's ushered out of the room by her mother. As soon as the door clicks shut, they can hear the servants voices get louder and Spencer smiles, shaking his head. "They can't wait to gossip can they?"

Brendon makes grabby hands for Spencer and the baby. "The only thing they're gossiping about is how cute he is."

Spencer snorts and hands Oliver over. Brendon cradles him against his chest. "My little fussy puppy." He coos down at the baby.

Oliver's eyes blink open and then slide shut again as he makes a little noise, scrunching his face up. Spencer slides into the bed next to Brendon. "He's barely twenty four hours old. I'm sure the maid is right, and he'll grow out of it."

Brendon hums and settles back against the pillows. "I hope he's okay with our parents tomorrow." Brendon says.

"I think he will be," Spencer says gently. "Those scents might be more similar to ours."

Brendon nods and strokes his baby's back soothingly as Oliver snuffles on his chest.

"I kind of like that he only likes our scents," Brendon says awhile later, when Oliver is peacefully asleep. "It makes me feel like he's really our pup."

Spencer snuggles up to Brendon and puts his head on his shoulder. "I kind of do too." He admits

Brendon sighs happily. "Our territorial little puppy," He murmurs, gently kissing Oliver's head. "I don't ever want you to grow up."

Spencer hums. "That's not true." He says reaching out to touch his baby's hand, smiling when Oliver grips his finger with his tiny fist. "I know you feel the way I do. I can't wait for him to say his first words or take his first steps."

"Not yet," Brendon whispers, tearing up. "I want him to stay tiny right now."

"Hey," Spencer says, sitting up a little. "I wasn't saying I don't like him this tiny, B. I love him. He's small and precious and perfect. I'm just also excited about what we'll get to see when he starts to get bigger."

Brendon nods, sniffling, and Spencer slides an arm around him gently. "He's gonna be so perfect," Spencer murmurs. "Why don't you take a nap?"

Brendon shakes his head, wiping at his eyes. "I'm not tired." He says, glancing down at Oliver still sleeping peacefully on his chest.

Spencer laughs softly. "You're exhausted, B. I can see it in every line of your body."

Brendon groans. "I'm sick of sleeping." He says turning his head toward his Alpha. "I want to spend time with you and our baby."

Spencer smiles. "Well, the baby is sleeping, and I think you need to be rested up for tomorrow." Brendon makes a face. "I'm fine, Spence, honestly. I'm still sore, but I'm not sleepy."

Spencer groans and rolls closer to Brendon, nuzzling his face into his omegas neck. "I just worry about you." He says, pressing a kiss to the mating bite mark on Brendon's neck.

Brendon hums. "I know you do, and I appreciate that you care. But right now I just want my Alpha to tell me how much he loves me and our newborn pup."

Spencer rubs his face in Brendon's shoulder before he draws back, tilting his head back to look Brendon in the eye. "I love you so much. I love our puppy so so much, B. I can't believe it's real, I'm so happy."

Brendon breaks into a smile. "I've imagined this so much," He whispers. "You and me, cuddling with our tiny puppy."

"Me too." Spencer breathes, smiling widely back at him, before looking down at their pup.

Brendon turns his head into Spencer's neck. "Sometimes I was convinced I'd never get to have this."

Spencer sighs, letting his hand stroke over the arm Brendon had supporting Oliver on his chest. "Me too." He whispers. "But we have it now. And I will walk to hell and back to protect it."

Brendon makes a choked noise and Spencer nuzzles him gently. "Okay, B. It's time for a nap."

Brendon swallows hard. "I told you I don't wanna nap." He says into Spencer's neck, rubbing Oliver's back gently. "Okay." Spencer says easily. "Then just relax and stay like this."

Brendon shrugs a little. "It's not like I'm allowed to go anywhere."

Spencer's chest rumbles. "Hey, I know you know I meant stay here cuddled up with me and our tiny pup." He says.

"I know," Brendon allows and kisses Spencer's cheek. "It's annoying being on bed rest, but at least now I get to cuddle my tiny puppy in my arms."

Spencer hums. "I know you’re bored, love, but you'll be off bed rest soon enough." He says, arm tightening around Brendon.

Brendon nods. "I can't wait. If I never get back in bed again, I'll be happy."

Spencer laughs. "You say that now. After a month of no sleep because of our fussy pup, you'll love this bed again." He teases.

"I can't imagine that right now," Brendon says, looking down at sleepy Oliver.

Spencer kisses his temple. "I know. We have the perfect puppy." He says and Brendon nods. "Are you ready for our parents to visit tomorrow?" Spencer asks.

Brendon nods a little. "I think so. I think they'll be excited to meet Oliver."

(do you think they told their parents they were expecting again?)

(i was actually thinking maybe one of them kept it a secret and the other one didn't, like Spencer was writing to his mother or something and he accidentally mentioned that Brendon had a checkup and they exchange letters for a few weeks before he finally just tells her)

(yes okay so you think that Brendon's parents didn't know until they got the letter announcing the birth?)

yeah, and I don't think Spencer ever told Brendon he told his mom, so when she makes some comment about being so worried months ago Brendon and his parents are confused and angry?

yes yes i love that like Spencer goes down to meet their parents because Brendon's still on bed rest and Brendon's parents are like beside themselves asking about the baby and when Spencer's parents arrive Spencer's mother is like "I've been praying for a healthy pup since you told me about his pregnancy"

and there's just a really tense, awkward moment where Brendon's parents turn to Spencer's parents frowning and confused.

and Brendon's mother is finally like "....you knew my son was pregnant?"

Spencer's eyes go wide as he realizes what's going on and he starts to panic. Spencer's mom blinks and glances at her son. "I wheedled it out of him a few months ago." She says

Mrs. Urie's expression becomes more and more pinched with every passing second. "Brendon didn't give me a single hint."

"We just didn't want you to worry!" Spencer says quickly. "We should have told you, I'm sorry we didn't. We were just- we were too worried something may go wrong again." He says softly. Brendon's mother's expression softens a touch but she turns away stiffly. "Well, lets not stand around talking, I want to see my grandson."

"Of course," Spencer says hastily. "Brendon's in our bedroom with the baby. Let's go right up."

He lets Brendon's parents pass him and start up the stairs and gives his mom a look. "Don't you dare try and blame this on me, Spencer James Smith, you both should have told that woman like you both told me." She whispers fiercely and Spencer winces. "Yeah, about that-" He trails off.

She stops on the stairs, giving Spencer the glare he knows so well from his childhood. "About that what?" She asks sharply and Spencer shrugs uncomfortably. "Brendon doesn't know I told you."

His mother gives him a look so incredulous that Spencer feels shame curling in his belly. "What do you mean he doesn't know? You never told him?" She asks

Spencer shakes his head, not meeting his mother's eyes. "We sort of....agreed not to tell anyone."

Spencer's mom takes a deep breath closing her eyes. "So, your saying you went behind your pregnant mate's back and betrayed his trust and didn't even tell him?" She asks, anger and disappointment clear in her tone. Spencer whines. "I didn't mean to." He says weakly, "I just didn't want to stress him out."

"Spencer James Smith," She folds her arms. "How could you do that to Brendon?" Spencer hunches his shoulders. "Brendon didn't even tell me he was pregnant."

"That does not give you the right to tell whoever you want behind his back." She says, "I did not raise you to do things like this Spencer." She says and then sighs at the sight of Spencer's expression. She opens her arms wide and beckons him close.

Spencer goes into her arms and lets himself be hugged, feeling chastised. "I didn't mean to tell you," He whispers. "I didn't even think when I wrote that Brendon had just had a checkup..."

His mom hums, hugging him tighter. "And then I kept nagging you about it." She says and Spencer shakes his head. "I just couldn't tell him. The doctor said if he got too stressed it might hurt the baby and I just couldn't risk it, Mom, I couldn't."

She rubs his back. "I know, honey. You wanted what was best for your mate. That doesn't mean we don't make mistakes in the name of that."

"I'm sorry." He murmurs and his mom laughs. "Don't apologize to me." She says, "Apologize to your mate. You know his mother is going to mention it to him."

"She's probably going to blame him," Spencer sighs, pulling back. "We should get in there."

She rubs his back and then lets him go, smacking him lightly on the chest. "Take me to see my grandson, damn it!" She says, smiling.

Spencer lights up. "Mom, he's so perfect. I just want to hold him and watch him all the time."

"I bet" She says, smiling so big her eyes crinkle. Spencer leads her to their bedroom and takes a breath before pushing the door open.

Brendon's sitting up in bed, watching anxiously as his mother cradles a fussy Oliver.

His eyes flick to Spencer and his mother and back before he turns his attention back to Oliver. Spencer can feel his stomach drop. He clears his throat. "Mom," He says walking closer to Brendon's mother, "This is Oliver."

Spencer's mother leans over the baby, cooing softly. "He's perfect."

"He's just precious." Brendon's mother says, "Just like Brendon was when he was this tiny, always wanting to be around the parents."

Spencer nods. "He fusses if someone else besides Brendon or I is holding him."

Both women 'aww' and look back at the baby. "You are just too cute." Spencer's mom coos, petting Oliver's tiny hand. Spencer glances over at Brendon who's determinedly not looking at him.

Spencer sighs to himself and turns back to the baby guiltily. Oliver is still fussing, not seeming to care about the praise and love being lavished on him by his grandmothers.

When Oliver's breath hitches, a telltale sign he's about to actually cry, Brendon's mother reluctantly gives him back to Brendon. "Okay, okay, precious boy" She says and Brendon takes him from her gratefully.

He cradles Oliver to his chest and coos to him. Oliver snuffles a few times and then settles down. "That's my tiny puppy," Brendon whispers lovingly, and a fierce protectiveness blooms in Spencer's chest.

"He just settles right down for you." Spencer's mom coos. Brendon nods smiling at her.

"He's a good baby," Spencer puts in. "He loves to be held and I'm not sure we've put him down yet."

Both mothers laugh. "I remember being like that." Brendon's mom says, "Never wanting to put your little one down, even for a minute." She says, smiling. "I'm so happy for you, honey." She tells Brendon.

Brendon returns her smile, only a hint of uncertainty in it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my pregnancy," Brendon says.

Her smile falters a little. "It's okay, Brendon. Your father and I were rather shocked when we got the news, but-" She pauses for a second and Spencer cuts in. "That was my fault." He says quickly. "When I accidentally let it slip to my mother, I should have told you too. I- I don't know why I didn't." He says, lowering his eyes shamefully.

Brendon bites his lip. "I-Spencer and I agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone about the pregnancy in case something went wrong again and-I didn't know his mother knew."

"B, I'm sorry." Spencer says pleadingly, looking up at him, but Brendon's gaze doesn't leave his mother's. Brendon's mother looks between the two before she covers Brendon's hand with her own.

"I understand, but it seems like the two of you have a lot to talk about." She says, smiling when Brendon just blinks. "Plus, Oliver looks like he's about to fall asleep, bless him." She coos at the baby before she straightens up and turns toward Spencer's mother. "Come on, lets see how our sons have been living on the seaside while the baby naps."

Spencer's mother looks a little reluctant but nods, and they both leave the room, shutting the door gently behind them. Brendon rocks Oliver gently and the baby makes the tiniest little yawn. Spencer sits on the edge of the bed. "B, I didn't mean to betray your trust. I wasn't thinking when I was writing my mother, and I let slip that the doctor had been to give you a check up...I tried to cover, but she was so concerned she wanted to come out here and I had to tell her the truth."

Brendon doesn't say anything, just continues to rock Ollie and Spencer sighs. "B?" He pleads and Brendon finally looks at him. Spencer can see the hurt in his eyes. "What do you want me to say, Spencer? That I'm not mad at you? Because I am. I am so mad at you." He says and Spencer opens his mouth to respond but Brendon keeps going. "And, no, not because you told your mom. Your mother can get secrets out of anyone. But why- why didn't you tell me?"

Spencer stares at the floor, guilty. "I didn't want to stress you out. You were already worried enough and I didn't want to burden you with the fact that someone else outside of the house knew," He says. "I did it with the best intentions, B, you have to believe me." Brendon laughs hollowly. "I know. That's why I didn't tell you I was pregnant in the first place."

Spencer bristles. "Yeah? And that hurt." He says harshly. "You don't get how it felt when I found out my mate- my best friend- was keeping our child a secret from me." He says angrily and Brendon's jaw clenches. "We've had this fight." He grits out. "I told you it was for your own protection and I-" The sound of the baby fussing makes them both freeze.

Brendon turns his face down to the baby. "It's okay, Ollie, shhh," He coos. "You're okay, your daddies are just talking."

Oliver continues to fuss and Spencer leans over. "Come on, little guy, it's okay." He rumbles softly and rubs his baby's back soothingly.

The baby quiets and Brendon looks back up at Spencer. "Listen, we both did what we did with the best intentions, but it still hurt both of us.

"I know." Spencer says softly, staring down at Oliver and rubbing circles into his back. "So," Brendon says, "I don't want there to be any secrets between us, even if we think we're helping." He says and Spencer nods, looking up at him. "Yeah, I don't want a mess like this again, especially not when we're trying to raise him."

Brendon nods in agreement. "Exactly. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant right away, and I forgive you for not telling me that you told your mother. I'm still upset, but I understand."

"And I understand why you didn't want to tell me about the pregnancy. I forgive you. I love you." Spencer says "Can we go back to being good at being mated now?" Spencer asks and Brendon laughs.

"We need to be more honest with each other,"  He says. "And that's so much easier to say than do. But Spence, I wouldn't want any other mate in my life. I wouldn't have wanted to have a pup with anyone else except you."

Spencer feels an overwhelming rush of affection and he surges forward, mindful of the baby between them, and kisses Brendon sweetly.

Brendon kisses him back and doesn't stop until Oliver starts to fuss between them again.

Spencer breaks the kiss laughing, his eyes a little wet. "You just want all your daddies' attention don't you?" Spencer manages to get out, looking down at Ollie with adoration. "I love you so much. Both of you." He whispers.

Brendon tilts forward and kisses Spencer again, just a soft press of his lips before he settles back against the pillows. "We love you even more," Brendon whispers back.

Spencer shakes his head, smiling. "That's not possible." He says and Brendon snorts, rolling his eyes.

"Let's agree to disagree," He says and kisses the baby's head. "I think he needs to be changed."

Spencer hums. "I can change him." He offers.

Brendon grins. "That's why I said it out loud."

Spencer rolls his eyes, smiling, and gets up off the bed to grab a new cloth diaper, a washcloth and warm water. Brendon nuzzles the top of his baby's head, watching as Spencer moves around the room.

Spencer comes over to the bed. "Give him to me," He says and Brendon carefully hands Ollie over. Spencer wrinkles his nose as he takes the baby. "You're a stinky little puppy," He says.

Oliver just squirms in his arms as Spencer carries him over to the cloth covered changing table they set up in the room. Spencer lays Oliver down carefully and starts undoing the diaper. Brendon watches the two fondly. "You know, the maids cannot believe that a big, strong Alpha actually changes him." He comments.

Spencer glances over at Brendon and then turns his attention back to the baby. "Well, they seriously can't believe you're nursing him."

Brendon hums, watching as Spencer wipes Ollie up and tickles his belly. "I think they're afraid of us taking their job away." Brendon says and Spencer laughs. "I think they forgot that I was a still a servant not too long ago. I have no problem taking care of my own pup." He says, making faces down at Oliver.

Oliver just looks back up at Spencer and Spencer puts the new diaper on him and then puts him back into his little sleep clothes. "There's a clean puppy," He coos as he lifts the baby to his chest.

Oliver lets his head rest against Spencer's chest and lets out a tiny yawn as Spencer walks back toward the bed.

Brendon smiles at the two of them. "It's time for little Ollie to take his nap."

Spencer kisses the top of Oliver's head and hands him back to Brendon, who holds him close. Oliver snuffles and burrows into Brendon's warmth.

Spencer leans down and kisses Oliver's head again and then Brendon's mouth. "I'm going to go and talk to our parents while Ollie takes his nap."

Brendon nods and then pouts. "I'm not even tired. Can you get me one of my books so I have something to do while he sleeps?"

Spencer laughs softly. "You know, we could try putting him down in his nursery and talk in here with our parents instead." Brendon bites his lip, pulling Oliver closer to his chest. "I'm not sure about that."

"It was just a suggestion, B." Spencer says, picking Brendon's book up off the table and handing it to him.

Brendon takes the book with one hand. "I think Oliver is too little to sleep by himself."

Spencer blinks. "O-kay. B, he can't sleep in our bed forever." He says gently.

"I know that! I just think he should stay in our room." Brendon says.

Spencer considers this. "Well, we could put his cradle in here instead."

"Really?" Brendon asks, his face lighting up. "Well, yeah. I don't really like the idea of Ollie being in the next room while he's this little." Spencer says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me neither," Brendon says. "And besides, he doesn't have a nurse. We're the ones taking care of him."

Spencer nods. "I can move the cradle in here later today or this week." He says.

* * *

 

okay actually I keep thinking about a little scene back when Oliver is still a baby and how he was sleeping in the bed with Brendon and Spencer and when they first try putting him down to sleep in his cradle he cries

awww yes! like they bring the cradle into their bedroom and wait until Ollie is really sleepy to try and put him down easy but he instantly starts to cry

and Brendon immediately picks him back up and Oliver quickly settles down as Brendon cuddles him

Brendon coos down at his baby. "I know you don't wanna sleep in there Ollie, I kind of don't want you to either, but me and your Papa are right here." He says holding the baby close to his chest.

Oliver snuffles into Brendon's chest and closes his eyes. "That's right, puppy," Brendon says softly.

Spencer rests a hand lightly on the small of Brendon's back, peering down at the tiny  baby lovingly. "We should probably try and get him to go down again." Spencer murmurs but doesn't move.

"Not yet," Brendon whispers back. "When he's asleep."

Specner rests his head against Brendon's. "Go to sleep, little puppy." Spencer whispers down at the baby, smiling softly.

Oliver yawns and snuggles down into his blankets and Brendon's arms. Spencer and Brendon watch as the baby falls asleep.

Brendon glances at Spencer and then gently places the baby back into his cradle. Ollie just keeps sleeping and Brendon smiles at Spencer who smiles back warmly. A little whimper makes both of their hearts stop and Brendon peers into the cradle again. Ollie is frowning in his sleep and making little whining sounds.

Brendon shoots Spencer a panicked glance and both of them hold their breaths. Oliver squirms, his little eyelids fluttering.

Ollie's whines get louder and Brendon bites his lip. "Spence!" He whispers desperately.

Spencer reaches out for the baby and then stops. "He can't sleep in our bed forever, B," He says, conflicted.

"I know, but he's so upset!" Brendon says, glancing between the baby and Spencer. Spencer runs his fingers through his hair. "I know, B. I hate it too." He says and bites his lip. "How about we give him a couple more minutes and if he doesn't calm down, we can get him."

Brendon frowns, but is starting to nod when Oliver lets out a real cry. Brendon scoops the baby up before Spencer can even blink. "I can't do it, Spence," Brendon says in anguish as he rubs the baby's back. "I can't let him cry.”

"It's fine, love" Spencer breathes, looking at the baby in concern.

Oliver wails in Brendon's arms, squirming in his blanket. Brendon rocks him, cooing. "It's okay, puppy. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."

"Hey, little puppy" Spencer says, his voice a soft rumble. He strokes over the little hand thats fisted tight in the blankets. 'You're okay. Your Daddies are right here." Spencer says.

Oliver's cries trail off into soft whimpers.  Brendon frowns at his fussing puppy. "I don't think he's going to go down in his cradle," He says.

"No," Spencer sighs, "I don't think so either. But, B, he has to get used to going down by himself, I mean, not tonight, but-" Spencer trails off.

Brendon clutches Oliver tighter to his chest. "I know, Spence, I really do. I just can't listen to him cry."

"I know." Spencer says softly, "It breaks my heart when he cries." He says and Brendon nods, kissing his baby's head while he rocks him. Ollie's little sounds fill the room for a stretch of time before Spencer speaks again. "He should sleep with us tonight. Maybe we tried going to fast. He's not read for the whole night away from us." Spencer says waits for Brendon to nod before he continues. "So, maybe we should just try to put him down for his naps."

Brendon nods. "I think that's a good idea. And maybe we should wait to try putting him down until he's fully asleep."

Spencer nods and looks at his tiny baby and husband fondly. "Yeah, try to ease him into iT gently."

"Exactly," Brendon says in relief and kisses Oliver's head. "Your Daddies are here, Ollie."

Spencer kisses Brendon's temple and strokes Ollie's hand. "Come on, love, lets get to bed then."

Brendon nods and waits for Spencer to get into bed before passing the baby to him.

Spencer cuddles the baby to his chest, heart melting when Ollie snuffles and pushes closer to him. "Hi, sleepy puppy" He whispers.

Brendon slides into bed beside Spencer and rests his head on Spencer's shoulder. "So sleepy," He whispers. "It's way past your bedtime."

Spencer hums and they watch their little puppy drift off to sleep, cuddled up between his Daddies.

"Do you think he'll be okay sleeping away from us?" Brendon asks softly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, B." Spencer says, "Besides, he'll be right here in the room with us."

Brendon sighs. "He's just growing up so fast."

Spencer laughs sharply and then quickly covers his mouth. "It's been two weeks, B." He teases and then his smile fades, "But I know what you mean. It's going by so fast."

"I know," Brendon says sadly and touches Ollie's little hand. "Our tiny puppy."

"He's perfect." Spencer says, rubbing the baby's back.

"I can't believe he's really ours," Brendon whispers.

Spencer rests his head against Brendon's. "I know. I can't believe he's hear. That I actually get to have all of this." He says softly.

Brendon sniffles. "Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll wake up and it will be a dream."

Spencer pulls away a little, surprised. "Oh, B-" He says, voice soft and sad. He nuzzles into his omega's neck.

"I know it's stupid," Brendon goes on tearfully, and touches the baby's tiny hand again. "But then another part of me is so scared. Oliver's so tiny. Anything could happen to him."

"Nothing's going to happen to him. Not while I'm here to protect him." Spencer says protectively. "And it's not stupid. I was afraid it was all a dream the first night after you had him." Spencer says and then smiles faintly, "Come to think of it, I was scared I was dreaming when I first got permission from your parents to court you."

"I would have married you anyway," Brendon says immediately.

Spencer laughs breathlessly and strokes his thumb over Brendon's cheek. "I know, love, but it was a nice surprise to get their support. And now they have a grandchild. A beautiful, perfect grandchild." Spencer says, looking back down at their baby.

"He's so perfect," Brendon agrees. "Everyone adores him."

Spencer hums. "I know. I was a little worried my mother was going to try and steal him away." He says and Brendon laughs quietly.

"She wouldn't have gotten out of this room without him wailing," Brendon says with a fond look at his son.

"That's for sure." Spencer says, smiling down at the sleeping bundle.

"Our tiny fussy puppy," Brendon coos.


	7. Chapter 7

I keep thinking about Ollie as a tiny baby but i can't think of anything specific

hmm I was thinking of having some kind of scenario where Jon has to babysit and is completely frantic the whole time

ooh yes do you think it's when Ollie is still in his phase of always wanting to be with Brendon and Spencer?

ooh yeah like maybe its not instantaneous, but Ollie can only handle being away from them for like  mins and then he gets fussy and I was thinking that something comes up where it's just a couple hours that both Spencer and Brendon have to be away but Jon is so nervous to have that much responsibility

yes like it's something work related and Brendon's like "we'll be back in a couple hours, Jon, I know everything will be fine" and Jon's just kind of like "Um okay"

yes exactly! and everything is okay for like 20 minutes and then Ollie starts to fuss and Jon's just like "No, no, no! You're fine!"

yes because Jon loves spending time with his god son but he's never been actually asked to take care of him when Brendon and Spencer aren't around at all and he's gently rubbing Ollie's back and rocking him and trying to keep him calm

Yes and while he's trying to calm Ollie down he's nearly tearing the room apart trying to find his pacifier

and Ollie's whimpering in his arms and Jon's going, "I know, I know, I'm sorry."

and Jon finally finds it but when he offers it to Ollie, the baby whines and turns his head away

"Please, Ollie," Jon says desperately and tries to give the baby the pacifier again.

Ollie takes to it slowly, suckling on it gently as he stares up at Jon with tear filled eyes. Jon smiles at him. "See? That wasn't too bad" He whispers, rocking the baby a little

Ollie gives him a miserable look, but keeps suckling on the pacifier. Jon keeps on rocking him. "I know I'm not your Daddy or your Papa, but you're okay. I love you, too."

Ollie sniffles and Jon looks at him sympathetically. "I know, I know. They'll be back soon!" He tells the baby, "Why don't we go find something fun to play with and make the time go by quicker for you? I think your favorite rattle is upstairs" Jon says, walking slowly with the baby

Ollie fists his little hand in Jon's shirt and Jon smiles down at him. "That's right, it's all gonna be okay."

Jon goes upstairs and into the nursery, but the rattle isn't there. He frowns and looks into Brendon and Spencer's room, spotting it on their nightstand. He walks into their room and instantly regrets it when Ollie's tiny nose twitches and the baby looks around before he starts to cry

"Oh, Ollie, I'm sorry, please don't cry. They'll be back soon," Jon says frantically. He can't blame the baby; the bedroom reeks of Brendon and Spencer's mingled scents. To the tiny pup, it probably smells safe. Like home.

The baby whimpers pitifully and Jon quickly snatches the rattle before he steps back out of the room. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Shhh. You're okay" Jon tries to soothe

Ollie doesn't stop fussing, and Jon holds up the rattle. "How about this?" He asks, giving it a little shake.

The baby continues to whine but he looks at the the rattle. "Yeah, come on, you love this rattle" Jon says softly, shaking it again and Ollie's whimpers die down slowly

"That's right," Jon says in relief. "That's your rattle." Ollie kicks his little feet out.

"Yeah!" Jon says, smiling down at him. "You can hold it and make it all noisy" He tells the baby, putting it near Ollie's tiny hand

Ollie latches onto it, shaking it clumsily.

Jon gasps at him. "What a noisy little baby!"

Ollie shakes the rattle louder and then drops it, startling when it hits the floor. Jon laughs. "I guess you're not used to that."

Jon bends down, mindful of the baby, and grabs the rattle. He puts it in the baby's hand again and Ollie makes a little noise and kicks out his legs.

Jon smiles fondly at the baby. "Yeah, you like your rattle, don't you?"

Ollie makes a noise and drops the rattle again, looking at Jon expectantly

Jon carefully bends down and retrieves the rattle. "You have to remember to hold on to it," He says.

Ollie blinks and reaches for the rattle. Jon places it in his little hand. Ollie shakes it a little and then throws it down, watching it fall and then looking back up at Jon

Jon snorts. "You little-you're doing that on purpose.

Ollie giggles at Jon. "Yeah, is that a funny game for you?" Jon asks, smiling down at him

Ollie makes a noise and squirms in Jon's arms, so Jon leans down and picks the rattle up again.

"Now, Ollie, you need to hold on to your rattle." Jon tells him, laughing a little

He holds the rattle out to the baby, but pulls it back when Ollie reaches for it. "Are you going to hold onto it?" He asks, and Ollie just makes a grabby hand for it again.

Jon shakes it a little and Ollie whines, reaching for it with grabby hands. Jon chuckles and hands it over

Ollie shakes it for a moment and then throws it down, giggling up at Jon when it crashes to the floor.

Jon sighs and retrieves it again. "You are just having the best time aren't you?" He says and Ollie squirms in his arms

"Well, it's better than you crying for your parents," Jon says to him, and stoops to pick the rattle up again.

"If we're gonna play this game, why don't we go play in your nursery, hm?" Jon tells him and walks over to the baby's room. Ollie jus makes a noise and grabs for the rattle again

"Just wait," Jon says, and sits down on the floor with Ollie in his lap.

"There you go" Jon says, getting him all settled and giving the baby the rattle again. Ollie shakes it a few times and then throws it, giggling at Jon

"Yeah, yeah, you love that," Jon says, leaning over to get the rattle.

They repeat this several times before Ollie starts to fuss again, even with Jon shaking the rattle at him. "Shh, come on, Ollie. You're fine." Jon says softly, but the baby's face screws up and he starts to wail. "No, no, no. Hey. What's wrong?" Jon asks frantically

He lifts Ollie up to his shoulder and rubs his little back. "What's wrong, Ollie?"

The baby continues to cry and Jon frowns. "Are you hungry? Did you go potty? What's wrong little puppy?" Jon asks

Ollie just wails. "Okay, okay, let's go and check your diaper," Jon soothes him.

Jon stands up with the baby and steps over to the little changing table in the corner. He lays Ollie down gently and takes a deep breath. He's never really done this all by himself before, only a couple rare times when Brendon or Spencer or a midwife was present

Ollie's got his little fists and face screwed up as he cries, and Jon carefully undresses the baby.

"I know, I know. Just hold on" Jon says, going to get some water and a washcloth quickly. The baby cries loudly, squirming on the little table

Jon takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, steeling himself. He reaches for the diaper and undoes it slowly.

He breathes out a sigh of relief when it's just wet. He lifts the baby's legs up so he can slide the dirty diaper out from under him and grabs the cloth to clean Ollie up.

He cleans Ollie up and reaches for a clean diaper and coos at the crying baby. "It's okay. We're getting you all clean."

Jon slides the clean diaper under him and sprinkles some of the powder thats supposed to help with diaper rash over Ollie, before Jon does the diaper back up. It takes him a couple tries, but he finally does it up right, not too loose but not too snug on the baby either. "There, that's better right?" He coos down at Ollie

Ollie cries and Jon picks him up, nuzzling his little head. "Come on, Ollie. You've got a fresh clean diaper on. What else is wrong?"

The baby just cries and cries and Jon puts him on his shoulder, rocking him gently and rubbing his little back.

"It's okay, Ollie. You're safe with me," Jon soothes him.

Ollie cries into his neck but slowly calms down as Jon continues to rock him. "That's it. You are just fine" He whispers to the baby

Ollie hiccups and Jon kisses the top of his head. "That's right, Ollie," he says.

Ollie sniffles and nuzzles into Jon's neck and Jon's heart melts. He hugs the baby closer

"I love you so much," He whispers into the baby's soft hair.

Jon holds the baby a little tighter to his chest and steps, slowly, over to the rocking chair. He sits down carefully, trying not to jostle Ollie too much

Ollie snuggles down against Jon and Jon smiles. "I'll keep you safe, little Ollie."

Jon rocks in the chair gently, cradling the baby to his chest. It seems like Ollie is falling asleep, but then the baby turns his head and makes a little noise, mouth seeking for something to suckle on. He decides that Jon's shirt is good enough.

Jon laughs softly. Ollie's pacifier is on the floor, but Ollie seems happy enough to turn the fabric into a soaked mess. "Are you hungry? Or does that just comfort you?" Jon asks the baby.

Ollie just suckles on the fabric harder and Jon snorts. "I know you're intent on ruining my shirt, but maybe I should get a bottle for you if you're hungry" Jon muses out loud

Ollie keeps sucking his shirt, and Jon stands up carefully. "Let's go and ask Cook if she knows anything about a bottle."

Jon makes his way down to the kitchens, which are bustling with people and noise and Jon holds the baby close. Cook notices them instantly and makes her way over, wiping her hands on her apron. "Well hello, little master Ollie" She coos down at the tiny baby. "I think he might be hungry" Jon tells her

Cook looks at where the baby is devouring Jon's shirt and laughs. "Yes, I can see why you might think that. Where is Master Brendon?"

"He and Spencer had to meet for lunch with some important business people, so I'm- babysitting" Jon says and Cook smiles knowingly. "Well, there's no reason to look so nervous, Dear, the baby adores you." She tells Jon, "Now, let's get him a bottle, poor thing probably hasn't eaten since breakfast"

Jon breathes out a sigh of relief. "Yes, that's what I came down here for."

Cook smiles and but a pot on to warm up some milk in. Ollie watches her closely, still suckling on Jon's shirt

"Look at him, his eyes are probably just as big as his hungry little tummy," Cook says fondly, and Jon laughs. "He knows you're making something for him."

"Is that it, little Ollie?" Cook coos to him as she pours some milk in the pot. Ollie makes a noise around Jon's shirt and she smiles at him. "That's right!" She says and gets a bootle out of the cupboard

Jon kisses the top of the baby's head. "I'm sure you'll like the bottle much more than my shirt."

Cook waits until the milk is warm before pouring it into the bottle and screwing on the lid. "Here you go little guy" Cook coos at the baby as she hands the bottle over, "Now your Uncle Jon can feed you and you won't starve"

Ollie releases Jon's shirt and reaches for the bottle in Jon's hand.

Jon laughs softly. "Hey, don't listen to her, Ollie, you were never gonna starve" He says and puts the bottle to the baby's mouth

Ollie suckles greedily, his little hands coming up to grip the bottle.

"Aww, what a hungry little thing" Cook coos as Ollie drinks the milk and Jon smiles down at him

"I'm just glad he's not upset at being away from his parents," He whispers and Cook gives him a sympathetic look. "I don't think anyone else would have luck with him, Jon," She says.

Jon grins at her. "Well, he was definitely not happy before, but he's calm now at least"

"He's got a good person taking care of him, and warm milk to fill his tummy, what more could he want?" Cook says.

Jon hums. "Probably his bear" He says, smiling down at the tiny baby and when he looks back up, Cook is watching them fondly. "They definitely made the right choice with you" She says before she straightens, "Now, get out of my kitchens! I have a lot of work to do and this is no place for a baby!"

She still bustles forward and presses a kiss to the top of Ollie's head before shooing them out again. Jon laughs and leaves, taking Ollie out into the hallway.

Jon watches him drink his milk and sighs. "Now, what are we gonna do, Ollie?" He asks

Ollie suckles at this bottle in response. "Hmm, I guess as long as you're content, that's what's important," Jon tells him.

"Why don't we go in the parlor?" Jon says, walking towards the room, "I think your toys are still in there. So we can play after you're all done" He tells the baby

Ollie suckles at the bottle for another minute and then holds it out to Jon. "Oh, are you done?" Jon says and takes the bottle from the baby, setting it down on the table. "Now we can play," He says as he straightens up, but Ollie lets out a tiny yawn and nuzzles his face into Jon's neck before stiffening. A little whimper escapes him.

"Hey, no, shh." Jon says softly, "We were doing so well! I know you probably expect your Daddy's scent after you eat, but it's okay" Jon says, rubbing the baby's back gently

Ollie butts his head against Jon's neck and whimpers again. "No, no, Ollie, it's alright. You can still take your nap," Jon soothes him.

Jon hushes him and rocks him in his arms a little. "You're okay. You just go right to sleep" He whispers, "Maybe your Daddy and Papa will be back when you wake up"

Ollie fusses unhappily and Jon strokes down his little back. "Yeah, I know you want them. But it's okay, little puppy. You're safe."

Ollie continues to fuss and Jon sighs. He lays down on the sofa carefully and places the baby on his chest. "They're coming back soon, I promise" Jon tells him and keeps rubbing the baby's back soothingly

Ollie snuffles into Jon's chest and then puts his fingers in his mouth to suck. Jon lifts his head to watch. "Hey, if you're still hungry, there's still milk in your bottle."

Jon leans over and grabs it, offering it to Ollie but Ollie just whines. "Okay" Jon says, putting it back on the table. He wishes he had grabbed Ollie's pacifier. Jon glances around the room, hoping one of the spare ones was left down there

He can't see one and he frowns as Ollie starts to fuss around the fingers in his mouth. "Little puppy, I promise you're okay."

Ollie continues to fuss and Jon starts to panic. He has no idea what to do.

"Ollie, Ollie, shhh," He tells the baby and Ollie squirms unhappily.

Jon sits up slowly, holding the fussy baby close. "You're okay. You're safe, Ollie. We can go all the way upstairs and get your pacifier, shh" Jon says and Ollie just whimpers into his neck

"I know, puppy," He murmurs and kisses the top of Ollie's head. "We'll get your pacifier and then you can take a nice nap."

Jon makes his way back up stairs and finds the baby's pacifier quickly. He cleans it off and then offers it to Ollie, who latches onto it instantly

His fussing dies down and he lays his head in the crook of Jon's neck, little hands fisted tight in Jon's shirt. Jon rocks the baby gently. "Yeah, there you go," He coos.

"Why don’t we go back in the rocking chair and you can fall asleep? Doesn't that sound good?" He says and Ollie snuffles against his neck

"We can even bring your blanket," He says, and takes a blanket out of Ollie's cradle.

He wraps the baby in it, rolling his eyes as Ollie makes a protesting noise at being moved, and then settles down in the rocking chair

He settles Ollie in his arms and the baby looks up at him with big eyes, blinking sleepily.

Jon smiles down at him. "You really are just the cutest thing" He says quietly, rocking slowly. Ollie lets out a tiny yawn.

"Nap time for little babies," He murmurs and Ollie's eyes close.

He watches Ollie drifts off to sleep and starts to feel a little drowsy himself. He yawns and decides to just rest his eyes for a few minutes.

The next thing he knows, he's blinking awake and he looks around in confusion. His neck hurts from sitting up and Ollie fusses unhappily in his arms, kicking at the blanket. His pacifier has fallen out of his mouth. "Hey, hey," Jon croaks and offers the baby the pacifier, but Ollie just turns away. Jon sighs and then frowns. It's starting to get dark in the nursery and he sat down with Ollie in the early afternoon. He hugs the fussing baby tight and stands up, crossing the nursery and going into the hall. Brendon and Spencer's bedroom door stands open, and Brendon's inside, writing something at the desk. He looks up and his face splits into a grin when he sees them. "Well, well, if it isn't the sleeping beauties," He teases, pushing back from the desk and coming over to them.

Jon smiles. "You could have woken me up" He says and Brendon shakes his head, lifting Ollie out of his arms. "Hi, my little puppy!" He coos, "Were you good for Uncle Jon?"

Ollie snuffles unhappily for another moment, butting his head against Brendon's neck before he catches his Daddy's scent and settles down with a soft noise. Jon shrugs. "He wanted you and Spencer, but we had a good time, didn't we Ollie?"

Ollie makes a soft noise as he nuzzles Brendon's neck. "Is that right, Puppy?" Brendon says, smiling down at his son. "That's good. We were worried he was going to be inconsolable without us here" Brendon tells Jon and Jon laughs. "Oh, he definitely threw some fits. But I was able to distract him a good bit" Jon assures him

Brendon kisses the top of Ollie's head. "He loves his Uncle Jon, don't you, Ollie? You took a nice long nap right in his arms, and you've never done that for anyone besides me and your Papa."

Jon's chest gets all warm at the words and he can't stop a smile from forming as he looks at the baby fondly

"I love you too, Ollie," He says to the baby.

* * *

 

I keep thinking about like all the milestones in Oliver's life as a baby, like when he first rolls over, and sits up, and learns to crawl, and then to walk

I can just see him rolling over on his own for the first time, and brendon and spencer are talking and not really paying attention so at first they don't even notice

yes yes yes! Like Brendon is playing with Ollie in the living room or something and Spencer comes in after work to talk to Brendon before dinner and Ollie pushes himself up and over and starts to giggle

and Brendon absently looks down at his puppy and then just puts his hand over his mouth and is like "Spencer, look!"

and Spencer looks down at Ollie and is just like "what, B?". Brendon's looking down at their baby in awe. "He's on his back!" He says excitedly and Spencer just frowns at him. "And?" He asks and Brendon huffs. "And I had put him on his stomach to play!"

Spencer stares at the baby, and then at Brendon, looking between them. "He rolled over? By himself?"

"You did, didn't you?" Brendon says happily, tickling Ollie's belly, "My smart puppy!"

Oliver squeals and kicks his legs in excitement. Spencer grins. "Our little puppy is getting so big!"

Brendon grabs Ollie's tiny foot and wiggles it, making the boy laugh. "I know! He's only a few months old and has already grown so much!" Brendon says.

Spencer coos at the baby. "He's so smart. The smartest little puppy I've ever seen."

"Of course he is!" Brendon says, making faces at the baby.

Spencer kisses his mate and then his son. Oliver giggles and tries to roll over onto his belly again.

Brendon and Spencer pause, watching carefully as Ollie twists and then pulls himself back onto his belly.

"What a smart little puppy!" Brendon praises him and lays down on the rug so he's face to face with his son.

Ollie pushes himself up a little and squeals at Brendon. Spencer laughs at the whole scene.

"You're so strong," Brendon coos to Ollie. "But you're still my tiny puppy."

Ollie giggles and Spencer hums. "Just wait, before we know it, he'll be up and walking."

Brendon sits up, and picks Oliver up. "No, no," He says, kissing Ollie's face. "He's too little for that."

Ollie babbles and squeals as his Daddy kisses his face, his little feet kicking out. Spencer laughs and comes closer. "No, he's still our tiny puppy." He agrees and kisses Ollie's temple.

Oliver gives them a big smile and drools down his front. Brendon makes a face. "A messy tiny puppy."

Spencer laughs and uses his handkerchief to wipe at Ollie's chin. "You'd think you'd be used to him being such a messy baby by now." Spencer teases.

Brendon kisses Ollie's forehead. "Well, he's also such a cute baby that sometimes I forget."

Spencer smiles. "He is adorable." He says and taps Ollie on the nose. "He takes after his Daddy." Spencer says, pressing a kiss into Brendon's hair.

Brendon flushes. "You're such a sap," he says.

Spencer hums. "Now, you've had plenty of time to get used to that." Spencer teases and pecks him on the mouth.

Brendon leans in and kisses him back. "But I still like it."

Ollie squeals and both parents turn back to him. "And of we like you best, puppy." Spencer says and kisses the top of his head.

"He's the perfect little puppy," Brendon says.

* * *

 

I've been thinking about Brendon repeatedly trying to get Oliver to say 'dada' a few months later

aww yes that's so cute I also have a few ideas but yes Brendon's just got Oliver on his lap and he's like "say 'dada'" and Oliver just grins up at his daddy

yes and Brendon's like "Come on, Ollie! Say 'dada'" and Ollie just gurgles and babbles at him and Spencer's like "Give it up, B."

and Brendon goes "I'm not giving it up until he says 'dada.' I know he can do it. Can't you, Ollie? You're such a good smart puppy, you can say 'dada'" and Ollie just won't say it and Spencer rolls his eyes

"B, he'll say it when he's ready." Spencer says but Brendon isn't listening, still cooing at Oliver, who's giggling at his Daddy's antics.

Spencer sighs, looking fondly at his mate and giggling puppy. Brendon leans in and rubs their noses together, and Oliver bursts into fresh giggles.

A servant walks into the living room. "Sorry to interrupt, but Master Brendon is needed in the gardens for a moment." He says and Brendon groans, smiling when Oliver repeats the sigh. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He says, standing up and handing Oliver off to Spencer who cuddles him close before setting him on his lap. "Good." Spencer says. "It'll be more useful that you sitting here, trying to get him to say 'dada'" Spencer comments, "Say 'dada', Ollie" Spencer says imitating Brendon and Brendon rolls his eyes. He's walking away from the sofa when a tiny "da- da" stops him in his tracks.

He whips around, incredulous. "Haha, Spence," He says uncertainly but Spencer just shakes his head. He gapes at Oliver in amazement.

"Did he really-" Brendon trails off before rushing over to the side of the sofa. "Say 'dada' again, Ollie. Say' dada'" He says quickly and the baby blinks up at him. "Dada" Oliver chirps.

Brendon chokes on a breath. "You said 'dada.' Ollie, you said it!" He swoops down, kissing the baby's face. "My smart puppy, I'm so proud."

"I told you he could do it!" Brendon says happily, poking Spencer hard in the chest. "We have the smartest little puppy!"

"Dada!" Ollie waves his arms, excited by Brendon's behavior. Brendon grins at him. "That's right, Ollie, I'm Dada." Spencer makes a protesting noise. "If you're Dada, then what am I?"

Brendon laughs and tickles Oliver's tummy, making the baby giggle and squeal. "Spencer can be 'papa' since he didn't think our smart little puppy could say 'dada'" Brendon coos down at him before he looks at Spencer. "Unless you'd rather be mama?" He teases.

Spencer raises an eyebrow. "If anyone is mama, it's you. I'll be papa." Brendon just grins at him. "Good luck getting him to say papa."

Spencer snorts. "I'm the one who got him to say 'dada', I don't think it will be that much of a challenge." He says.

"So you say," Brendon says and kisses Oliver one more time before he gets up and walks out of the room. They're entirely alone in the room now, and Spencer looks down at his son. "Can you say 'papa?'" He asks cautiously, immediately glancing up at the doorway to see if Brendon is lurking, but all is quiet.

Oliver just blinks up at him. "Dada!" He exclaims happily and Spencer laughs, kissing him on the forehead. "Technically, that is true" He tells the baby, "But your other Daddy will lose his mind if we don't make you call us different things. So, say 'papa' Ollie, "papa!" Spencer tries again

Ollie grins at him. "Dada!" He says again. "Dada, dada, dada!"

Spencer sighs but he can't stop smiling. He ruffles the tufts of dark hair on Ollie's head. "I can't believe you're actually starting to talk already."

Ollie babbles at him, a barrage of incoherent sounds. Spencer nods. "Exactly. It seems like just yesterday you came into the world, but you're getting so big."

Ollie keeps babbling, perfectly content to just look around the room while Spencer's hands keep him supported while he's sitting up. His tiny hands are fisted in Spencer's shirt and Spencer kind of wants this moment to last forever. "You're still my little fussy puppy." Spencer says, "Still don't like it when anyone else holds you for too long, isn't that right?"

Ollie looks back up at him happily and pats Spencer's chest. "Dada!" He crows and spencer laughs. "That's right. You love your Dadas."

A laugh is heard from the doorway and Spencer whips his head around. "I thought we agreed I was 'dada' and you were 'papa'" Brendon says walking back into the room.

"I think he only knows how to say dada right now," Spencer muses. "Because that's all he's saying." The baby cranes his head around to see Brendon, wriggling excitedly when he catches sight of him. "Dada! Dada!"

Brendon gasps and scoops Oliver into his arms and holding him up high, making the baby giggle. "And here I thought your other Daddy thought it would be easy to teach you a new word!" He says.

Oliver squeals and kicks his feet in the air. Spencer snorts and stands up. "He'll say papa when he's good and ready."

Brendon hums and brings Oliver down to his shoulder. "Just admit you were wrong Spence" He sing-songs and Spnecer rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't wrong about anything," He says. Oliver pops his head up off Brendon's shoulder, peering at Spencer.

"Dada!" He squeals excitedly and Spencer can't help smiling back, bending down a little to tap his son on the nose. "Hi, Ollie. You just saw dada remember?"

Ollie doesn't look like he understands what Spencer is talking about in the slightest. "Dada," He says again and Brendon snorts. "Now you've got him calling us both dada."

Spencer rolls his eyes and ruffles the baby's hair. "That's because he's a smart little puppy. He knows it doesn't matter if he calls us both 'dada'"

"Oh, I see. He won't say papa do it's okay for him to call us both dada. Don't listen to him, Ollie," He says to the baby. "You're still the smartest puppy, but your other Daddy is just jealous."

Spencer huffs out a laugh and kisses the top of Ollie's head before he kisses Brendon's cheek. "You're so mean to your Alpha." Spencer pouts.

"How can you say such a thing?" Brendon asks dramatically. "You know I love you."

* * *

Did you have anything in mind for when Ollie crawls the first time??

I keep thinking about him starting to do it when he's with spencer and spencer tries to show Brendon but Oliver won't do it

awwww yes! that's adorable! maybe Spencer's playing in the nursery with Oliver and Oliver gets up on his hands and knees, which he's been doing recently, and then he crawls a few feet to Spencer

yes i love that and Spencer just freezes as Ollie pretty much runs into his leg before he calls out to Brendon, excitedly, who's in their bedroom.

and Brendon comes running and Spencer's holding Oliver up and praising him and Brendon asks, "What happened?" and Spencer goes "Our little puppy crawled! Yes he did!"

Brendon's eyes nearly bulge out of his head. "He did? Are you sure?" He asks, sitting down next to the pair.

"I promise," Spencer says and presses one last kiss to Oliver's face before setting him back down on the rug. "He was playing, and then he crawled right over to me."

"Can you do it again, Ollie?" Spencer coos at the baby. "Crawl over to Daddy."

Oliver babbles and stuffs his fist into his mouth. Spencer looks up at Brendon. "Maybe move a little further away?"

Brendon scoots halfway across the rug and watches as Ollie just babbles and kicks a foot every once in a while. (do you think Brendon believes that he actually crawled or that Spencer was seeing things?)

He holds his arms out towards Ollie. "Come to Daddy, Ollie!" (I think maybe he does at first but then like a day or so goes by where Oliver doesn't crawl and then Brendon doesn't believe Spencer anymore)

(yes I like that!) Ollie just looks at him and giggles and Brendon shrugs at Spencer. "He did crawl to me, I promise!" Spencer tells him.

Brendon frowns and leans towards the baby. "Can you crawl for Daddy, Ollie?" He asks. "I know you're a good smart puppy."

Ollie taps the ground with his hand but doesn't make any attempt to crawl and Brendon scoots back toward him and scoops him up. "How come you crawl for your papa and not me, huh?" He teases the baby as Ollie giggles.

Spencer shifts closer to Brendon. "He really did do it, I swear."

"I believe you, Spence. He's probably just all tuckered out now." Brendon says and bounces the smiley baby in his arms.

"I bet he is," Spencer agrees. "He's probably ready for a nap."

Brendon nods and stands up with Ollie. "Is that it, my precious puppy? Do you need a nap?" He asks the baby.

Ollie blows a raspberry and then giggles at his Daddy.

Spencer gets up from his spot on the floor while Brendon laughs. "Is that right?" He asks and bounces the baby. "Okay, say goodnight to Papa." Brendon says as Spencer leans over and kisses Ollie on top of his head.

"Goodnight Ollie," Spencer says to the puppy. "I love you." Brendon leans in to kiss Spencer. "I'll go and put him down."

Spencer kisses him and nods as Brendon leaves the room. Several days go by and both Brendon and Spencer try to get Oliver to crawl, but with no results.

"I think you made up the crawling thing," Brendon says one afternoon as they're playing with Oliver.

Spencer's eyebrows shoot up as he looks towards Brendon. "What?" He asks incredulously.

Brendon looks down at Oliver. "I mean, I don't think he crawled."

Spencer blinks at him. "Why would I make that up?" Spencer asks defensively and Brendon raises a hand to placate him. "I think, you think he did. But I just don't think he actually did, Spence."

"He really did!" Spencer insists. "We were in the nursery, and he was on his hands and knees rocking like he's been doing recently and he crawled the couple feet to me and I called you in here."

Brendon looks at him sympathetically. "I want to believe you, Spencer, but if that were true, why hasn't he done it again?" He asks, glancing down at Ollie.

"Because you want him to," Spencer says. "You know he has an instinct not to do things when you want him to do them."

Brendon raises an eyebrow. "You really think that he would limit his own mobility just because he 'senses' that I want him to do something." He says and Spencer bristles. "Don't get snappy just because the baby won't do for you, what he did for me, Brendon. I know what I saw." Spencer says.

"You didn't really see it," Brendon says and picks Oliver up. "You didn't really crawl, did you?"

Oliver grabs Brendon's hair and tugs, giggling all the while. Brendon winces but smiles at him and gently removes the baby's hand from his hair. He glances over at Spencer who seems upset. Brendon sighs. "Spence, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm sure you really thought he did, but it just doesn't make sense."

Spencer folds his arms. "I know what I saw, and I'm sticking to it. Oliver crawled, and he'll do it again when he's good and ready."

Spencer begins to stand up. "Spencer, I didn't mean-" Brendon tries to say but Spencer cuts him off. "I have to go work on some paperwork. I don't exactly fancy spending time with someone who thinks I make things up about my son." He says, walking towards the door. "Spencer!" Brendon calls after him but Spencer leaves anyway. Brendon sighs and falls back, bouncing  Ollie a little. "Well, that didn't go very well, did it?"

Oliver looks up at Brendon with big eyes and puts his hand in his mouth. Brendon kisses his head. "If my smart puppy can crawl, why won't you do it for me?"

Ollie babbles around his hand and kicks one of his feet out. Brendon hugs him close. "Yeah, I know." He tells the baby and kisses Ollie's head.

So how do you think Brendon finally sees it?

idk i was thinking maybe Brendon's playing with him on the floor and Spencer walks in and they start to kind of argue again and thats when Oliver crawls toward Brendon

or I was thinking the Brendon sees Oliver crawl toward Spencer when they're playing alone because he was 'spying' on them lol idk

i love that second one omg like Brendon's pretty convinced Spencer is making it up and so he's watching them secretly so if Spencer says Oliver crawled again Brendon will know he's making it up but then Oliver actually does it

Yes like he's supposed to be doing something in the other room but he cant help but peek into the room where Spencer's playing with Ollie because they've been having this argument for a few days now and Brendon's feeling petty.

And Spencer's sitting on the floor next to Ollie and they're playing with some of Ollie's toys and Spencer moves away to look for something and he can't find it right away and Oliver gets curious

And Ollie makes a little huffing sound and tries to look around Spencer but he still can't see, so he crawls the couple of inches and bumps into Spencer's leg. Spencer whips around and scoops him up.

"See, I'm not wrong! My little puppy knows how to crawl," Spencer coos to the baby. Brendon watches them, jealous and upset.

He doesn't really understand why he's so upset. He should be happy that Ollie is crawling by himself, even if he feels guilty of accusing Spencer of making it up. But Brendon feels overwhelmed and almost like he wants to cry.

He lets the door fall shut softly and leans against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself.

He takes a few calming breaths and is trying to get himself together when the door behind him opens and he falls backwards. Spencer nearly trips over him, Ollie in his arms, and he has to right himself before he can frown down at Brendon. "What are you doing out here?" Spencer asks.

Oliver sees his Daddy and babbles happily, reaching out for him. Brendon flushes and can't meet Spencer's gaze. "N-nothing. I was just coming to see you."

Spencer frowns and offers him an arm up. "Then why were you on the floor?" Spencer asks as Brendon stands and dusts himself off.

Brendon shrugs. "I fell," He says evasively, and turns his attention to Ollie. "How's my puppy?" He asks, but his heart isn't in it.

Ollie babbles and reaches for him but when Brendon doesn't take him right away, Oliver makes a little whimpering noise and squirms in Spencer's hold.

"B," Spencer says and Brendon's eyes flick up to his briefly before dropping away again. "Ollie wants you." Brendon kisses the baby quickly and steps away. "I'm busy."

Ollie whimpers louder and Spencer's eyebrows knit together. "You just said you coming to see us." He says, narrowing his eyes. Brendon shrugs him off. "Yeah, well, I forgot I had work to do." Brendon says and Spencer's about to reply when Oliver screams, crying loudly while he reaches for Brendon.

Brendon startles and reaches automatically for his baby. Oliver nearly falls into them, and Spencer narrows his eyes at Brendon. "What's really wrong?"

Brendon clutches Ollie to his chest as he rocks him. "Nothing, Spence." He says, kissing his boy's forehead.

"Something is," Spencer says insistently. "You look like you're about to cry."

Brendon nuzzles his baby's head. Ollie is calming down slowly. "It's nothing Spencer, I just- I'm sorry. I don't think you were making it all up." He says finally.

Spencer frowns and then his mouth drops open. "Were you watching us?"

"No." Brendon says, but his voice breaks.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why were you watching us? Why are you crying?" Spencer asks.

"I don't know" Brendon chokes out, clutching Ollie tighter to his chest as tears run down his cheeks.

Spencer steps forward, gingerly putting his hand to Brendon's forehead. "B, do you feel okay?" He doesn't know whether or not to get angry about Brendon spying.

"I'm fine." Brendon sniffles and Spencer almost laughs, but catches himself. "You're crying. That's not 'fine'" He says and then sighs when Brendon just holds Ollie closer. "B, just talk to me. Please?" Spencer says softly and Brendon just shrugs miserably. "I-I really don't know. It's just- you a-and Ollie - and I-I didn't-" Brendon babbles while Spencer just looks at him for a long time. Then he steps over carefully and wraps his arms around Brendon and Ollie. "I'm sorry you weren't there for his first crawl." Spencer whispers.

Brendon sniffles again and turns his face into Spencer's neck. "I shouldn't even be so upset. I just, I don't know. He won't do it for me.”

"Oh, B-" Spencer says and strokes his fingers through Brendon's hair. "I'm sure he'll crawl for you soon. Maybe you just make him nervous?" Spencer teases and Brendon pulls back, sniffing. "You think so?" He asks abruptly, face paling and Spencer winces. "I was just kidding, love. I don't think you make our six month old baby nervous." Spencer reassures him.

"I mean, look at him," Spencer goes on, gesturing towards Ollie, who has his hands fisted tight in Brendon's shirt. "He obviously loves you so much. He wants to be with you."

Brendon presses kisses to the top of Oliver's head and the baby relaxes even more against his chest.

Spencer kisses Brendon's cheek. "I know he'll crawl for you soon. You just have to be patient."

Brendon nods a little and then bites his lip. Spencer just keeps stroking over his hair. "I'm sorry!" Brendon blurts out.

Spencer and Ollie both startle. Spencer leans away, looking at Brendon. "I'm not upset."

"Maybe you aren't, but I shouldn't have acted like that." Brendon says, cheeks turning pink, "I don't know why I did that."

"I forgive you," Spencer says. "Just remember next time that I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you." Brendon says and tilts his head up for a kiss, that Spencer readily gives him. Ollie makes a loud noise in-between them.

Brendon pulls away, laughing. "Our little puppy wants all the attention."

Spencer chuckles and smiles down at Ollie, who's making sounds and chewing on Brendon's shirt. "He always does." He says fondly.

"I'm going to need a new shirt," Brendon says, making a face.

Spencer laughs as Brendon bounces Ollie in his arms. "You are my little monster puppy!' He coos at him as he walks back toward their bedroom.

Ollie babbles happily, and Brendon sets him down on the floor of the bedroom before going over to his dresser.

"At this rate you're going to have to get a whole new summer wardrobe." Spencer says. He's hovering near the doorframe, watching Ollie carefully. Brendon laughs and tugs the damp shirt off. "A good enough excuse for me." He says, leaning down to rifle through the drawer.

Ollie looks over at his Daddy and makes a loud noise. When Brendon doesn't respond, Oliver does it again and holds his arms out. Brendon laughs again. "I hear you, puppy," He says. "I just have to find something that looks nice but that I won't get too upset if you ruin."

Ollie whines and Spencer watches as he gets himself propped up on his hands and does a little rocking motion. "I know, puppy, just hold on." Brendon says, "Spence, where is that shirt your mother got me last christmas?" Brendon asks, still looking through the drawer. "B-" He hears Spencer say softly and Brendon hums a little. "B!" Spencer hisses.

Brendon turns. "What?" He starts to ask, but it trails off into a gasp as he watches Ollie crawl towards him.

Brendon drops to his knees, a hand covering his smiling mouth. Spencer steps further into the room, smiling as well. Ollie's movements are jerky and he's a little wobbly but he's determined to get to his Daddy.

He barely reaches Brendon before Brendon scoops him up in his arms, pressing kisses to his face. "My perfect puppy. My smart puppy. I love you so much."

Ollie giggles and squeals at his Daddy and Spencer laughs, crossing over to them. "Our little puppy is an attention monster." He says, looking at the two fondly, "The second he doesn't get attention when he wants it, he's halfway across the room."

"And he knows I'm going to give it to him," Brendon coos. "Isn't that right, Ollie?"

Ollie giggles again and bats at Brendon's face.

"Soon he'll be crawling all over the house," Spencer says fondly.

Brendon nuzzles Ollie and hums before he gasps. "We're going to have to baby proof the whole house!" He says, looking toward Spencer with wide eyes.

Spencer's smile slips from his face. "You're right. There's so many things that aren't safe for a baby."

Brendon bites his lip and looks back to Ollie, who's looking up at him with wide eyes, his fist shoved in his mouth. Spencer leans down and kisses his head. "We'll start working on the house tomorrow." He says. "If we get the servants to help out, it'll be safe for him in no time.”

Brendon nods. "He's just so little and fragile. I don't want anything to happen to him. What if he falls down the stairs? What if he crawls into the kitchen and goes near the stove? What if he gets outside?" He whispers, going pale.

"Hey," Spencer says softly and touches Brendon's arm. "We'll take care of it." Reassures his mate. "And besides, it's not like we're going to let him out of our sight." He says.

Brendon looks down at the baby. "Of course we won't," He says softly.

He stays like that, rocking Ollie side to side happily before Spencer laughs. "B, put on a shirt!"

"Ollie doesn't care if I put on a shirt," Brendon replies.

Spencer laughs. "So, you're just going to go down to lunch like that then?"

"I might have to feed Ollie," Brendon says. "You never know."

Spencer hums. "I think that secretly, you just want to be naked all the time." He tells Brendon, "Not that I'd mind, obviously. It just might get a little awkward when we have guests." Spencer teases

"What I do in my own home is nobody's business," Brendon says airily. "But if you take the baby, I'll put on a shirt."

Spencer laughs and takes the baby from Brendon. Ollie immediately fists one hand into Spencer's shirt and the other into his beard. Brendon snorts and stands up, turning back toward the dresser.

Oliver tugs at Spencer's beard, squealing. "Okay, okay," Spencer says, gently disentangling the baby's hand from his beard with a wince.

Ollie giggles and tries to reach for it again, so Spencer grabs his tiny hand. "Why do you always go for the beard, huh, puppy? Why the beard?" Spencer asks him, wiggling Ollie's hand in front of him.

Oliver babbles at him loudly, trying to pull his hand out of Spencer's. Brendon finds the shirt he's looking for and slips it on, laughing softly. "I think he just likes pulling hair."

Spencer hums. "I think he likes hearing his Daddies yelp." Spencer says, pressing kisses to Ollie's face.

"He loves us," Brendon says, coming over to the two of them.

Spencer hums and nuzzles Ollie. "And we love our puppy so much!" He tells the baby as Brendon comes and rests is head on Spencer's shoulder.

Ollie reaches his free hand out for Brendon's hair and tugs at it, smiling.

"Ow! Yeah, puppy, I know. I see you." Brendon says, disentangling his tiny hand from his hair.

Ollie wriggles excitedly, and Brendon and Spencer kiss their puppy.

* * *

I keep thinking about Ollie's first Christmas

awww yes lets talk about that! did you have anything specific?

Well I was thinking that he's still a pretty little baby like 4 months old and they celebrate Christmas and new year's at Brendon's parent's place and it's the first time they've travelled since Ollie has been born and they're not so sure how Ollie's going to handle it

awww yes! were you thinking Ollie is fussy?

I was also thinking about it being Ollie's first time in the snow

yes that's so cute and like i was thinking Ollie handles the trip itself pretty well but he doesn't like being around tons of Brendon's relatives

Awww yes I can definitely see that!! Because everyone wants to see the new baby and he is not happy with being passed around

because most of the relatives haven't seen Ollie yet and all of them are at the house for Christmas and so right away they all want to hug and kiss and coo at him

Yes and Ollie whines and looks for his Daddies and starts to fuss when he can't find them

because there's such a crowd of people in the parlor and he's been passed along to so many relatives and he's so overwhelmed and I keep thinking about Brendon's mom seeing him and she swoops in and takes him and she's like "Grandma's here, little Ollie" but he hardly calms and she takes him into a different room and shows him the enormous Christmas tree and he's just entranced by it

And he quiets down right away, eyes going wide at all the shiny ornaments and candles

She kisses the top of his head and chuckles softly as the baby cranes his head back to try and take it all in. "It's very pretty, isn't it?"

Ollie makes a small noise and reaches out, making grabby hands at the tree

She brings him closer to it, but keeps it out of his reach. "It's not for babies to touch," she says.

Ollie tries to grab at one of the ornaments and whines when he can't reach. She bounces him in her arms a little. "Oh, you're fine" She coos

Ollie looks at the shiny ornament with big eyes. She kisses the side of his head and walks him around the tree. "Look at this one," she says, showing him a little angel holding a baby. "That's from your Daddy's first Christmas."

Ollie gurgles and babbles, looking at all the new ornaments. Brendon's mom smiles. "Yeah, you might get a couple ornaments today too" She says

Ollie reaches out, and she laughs again. "No, not those ones. Special ones of your very own."

Ollie tries to reach out for them again and Brendon's mom smiles and puts her finger up near his tiny hand so he can grab it. Spencer pops his head into the room and he lets out a sigh of relief, shoulders sagging. "Your mom's got him, B" He says

Brendon appears in the doorway next to Spencer, smiling when he sees the pair. "He didn't like all the noise out there," his mother explains.

"So, we were just admiring the tree. Isn't that right, Ollie?" She coos at the baby, wiggling his hand. "We got worried when we couldn't find him" Brendon tells her

She nods. "I can imagine at least half the family would love to smuggle him home."

Brendon and Spencer laugh. "I don't think they'd want to keep him for long. He would cry all hours of the day" Spencer says and Brendon nods. "We were surprised he was doing so well, to be honest" He says

"He wasn't doing so well, but I brought him out here and he loves the tree. I think he'd demolish all the ornaments if I'd let him. He reminds me so much of his Daddy," she says fondly.

"Mom!" Brendon protests and Brendon's mom blinks. "What?" She asks loudly, "He does! And he's just the spitting image of the two of you." She says, glancing between them. "Your unruly dark hair and Spencer's eyes"

Spencer smiles, and Brendon huffs. "My hair isn't unruly," he complains.

His moms tuts and reaches out to ruffle his hair. "It is" She says, laughing as he bats at her hand. Ollie makes babbling sounds. "See?" Brendon's mom says "Even he agrees with his grandma" She says and Brendon can't help but smile when he hears the excitement in her voice at being able to call herself that

Brendon shakes his head. "He likes to pull hair, because he's a naughty little puppy. You're just reminding him of his favorite hobby."

"Aww, I bet you like to grab hold of everything" Brendon's mom coos at the baby

"Don't encourage him," Brendon says. Ollie puts his fingers in his mouth and looks up at the Christmas tree again.

Brendon's mom laughs. "You really like all the pretty colors don't you?" She says to the baby and Brendon shifts awkwardly. "We haven't had time to put up our own tree yet, so he's never seen one like that before"

"You're depriving him," she says dramatically. Spencer rubs the back of his neck. "We were preparing to come out here and it just...didn't happen."

"Poor thing" She says and kisses the baby's head. "You could have easily gotten some of the servants to put it up!" She tells them and Brendon suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. "I would want to set it up and decorate it as a family" He says

"I suppose, since it's Ollie's first Christmas," she says. "Does he like the snow?"

Spencer smiles. "It hasn't snowed near us, actually" He says, "We were hoping we could get him bundled up later and let him see it"

"Well of course you can. We can't just not let him see snow on his first Christmas, can we?" She presses kisses to Ollie's face.

The baby squirms and Brendon's mom laughs. "Oh, alright. Such a fussy little thing" She coos and hands him over to Brendon.

Brendon takes him gratefully, and Ollie settles in his Daddy's arms.

Brendon rocks him gently, smiling at his sons wonder at all the Christmas decorations

what do you think Ollie thinks of the snow?

I was thinking he's really confused by it at first

aww yes because he's never seen it and maybe it's snowing when they go outside

yes! like they get him all bundled up and take him outside and he's just looking around all confused and he frowns and blinks when a snowflake lands on his face

And Spencer's just "that's snow, Ollie. The snowflakes don't hurt you."

Ollie makes a noise and waves his little mittened hands and Brendon laughs. "I know!" He tells the baby and Ollie giggles

He reaches out for the snowflakes, trying to grab them.

Brendon smiles and sits down carefully, putting Ollie in his lap. "See?" He says reaching out and grabbing some snow off the ground

Ollie looks at it and then puts one mittened hand in it.

Ollie squeals and looks to Brendon as Spencer kneels down next to them

Brendon smiles at him, and then looks up at Spencer. "Do you think he'd be okay if I took off his mitten for a moment and let him feel the snow?"

Spencer smiles at them. "I think he'll be fine, B" He says and reaches over to help Brendon tug off Ollie's mitten

Ollie presses his bare hand into the snow and immediately gets a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, Puppy, it's cold" Spencer tells him, chuckling softly. Ollie makes a noise and grabs at the snow again, giggling when it melts in his hand

He holds his wet hand up when the snow melts completely. Brendon hums. "It's all gone, little puppy. It melted."

Ollie babbles and reaches into the snow again, tossing some up and giggling

Spencer laughs with him, and tosses a little snow of his own, prompting Ollie to giggle and do it again himself. "Oh, you wanna throw snow?" Brendon asks him. "Just wait until you're bigger and pelting your Papa with it. I'm sure he'll love that."

"Hey!" Spencer protests, laughing all the while, "If anything it will be me and Ollie ganging up on you" He says

Brendon makes an offended noise. "As if!" He exclaims.

Just then, the baby throws more snow up in the air hitting Brendon in the face

Brendon splutters and Spencer bursts out laughing.

Ollie squeals at the noises his Daddies when Spencer lifts him up off of Brendon's lap and onto his own. Brendon wipes off his face with his sleeve. "I guess- it would be mean- to say I told you so?" Spencer manages to get out in-between laughs

"He only did it because you planted the idea in his head," Brendon says.

Spencer just laughs harder before Ollie throws snow up at him too and he splutters

Brendon starts to laugh and Ollie giggles too. "Not so fun being on the receiving end, is it?" Brendon asks.

Spencer just snorts and swipes at his face. "We have a little snow monster on our hands" He says, looking down at Ollie fondly

Ollie wiggles happily and reaches for another handful of snow.

He tosses it up in the air, making it rain down on himself and his Papa and he blinks in surprise. Brendon laughs.

Ollie reaches up to his face, fussing as he tries to wipe the snow away.

Brendon hushes him and wipes Ollie's face with his sleeve. "You're okay" He says, "Maybe we should put your mittens back on"

"Maybe," Spencer agrees, and takes the little mittens from Brendon.

Spencer grabs Ollie's hand and tries to put his mitten back on but Ollie squeals and waves his arms around.

"Hey, little snow monster. Your little hands are going to freeze if you don't put these on," Spencer chides him.

Ollie whines as his Papa puts the mittens back on him and Brendon just shakes his head, smiling at them fondly. "You can still play in the snow with them on, Puppy" He says

Ollie gives him such a grumpy look beneath his hat Brendon has to stifle a laugh. "What a face!" He says.

"You definitely take after your Papa" Brendon tells the baby, ignoring Spencer's indignant noise. He reaches out to Ollie, tickling his tummy. "Where's my happy little snow baby?"

Ollie squeals and kicks his little legs as much as he can in his snowsuit.

Spencer and Brendon both laugh and then Brendon kisses his tiny nose, making Ollie scrunch up his face in delight. Spencer hums and reaches forward, grabbing some snow and putting it in the baby's mittened hand. "See?" He says, "You can still play. It's just not cold"

Ollie turns wide eyes on the snow, staring at it. Slowly, he lifts his hand and tries to throw the snow.

Brendon manages to duck out of the way this time, half of the powder going up in the air and half sticking to the baby's mitten, which Ollie studies curiously

He shakes his hand, but the snow clings to the mitten stubbornly.

The baby makes a noise and looks to Spencer, who can't contain a laugh and kisses Ollie's head. "I see, Puppy" He says

Ollie studies his mitten again and tries shaking it again. When it doesn't work, he begins to whimper.

"Hey, it's okay" Brendon says softly and Spencer nods. "Yeah, Puppy, snow sticks to clothes sometimes, see?" He says and lifts up his arm so the baby can see the snow on his sleeve. Ollie reaches out and tries to bat the snow off of it, getting more upset when it won't come off his Papa either

"That is the exact opposite of what I was trying to do," Spencer mutters as Ollie's fussing gets louder. Brendon looks around and then stands up. "Maybe we should take him inside. He'll want to eat soon, and then go to sleep."

"Yeah" Spencer sighs, standing up with Ollie, "Time to go inside Puppy" He tells the baby

He brushes the snow from Ollie's mittens and jacket, but it doesn't settle the baby's whimpering.

"Okay, shhh" Spencer says gently, hugging the baby close and they make their way up the porch stairs and back into the house.

In the entryway, Spencer peels the fussy baby out of his wet snow clothes, and a servant hurries forward to take them.

"Thank you" Spencer says to the servant and so does Brendon as he hands them his own wet coat. Brendon takes the baby as Spencer gets out of his coat and looks sympathetically down at him. "My poor Puppy. I think he got snow down his coat" Brendon says to Spencer

"Well, he was certainly throwing it enough," Spencer remarks. Ollie squirms unhappily, whimpering up at Brendon.

Brendon hushes him gently and holds him close. "I'm gonna go get him changed into some dry clothes" He says

Spencer nods. "I'm going to go and get us something to eat," he says as Brendon leaves the entryway.

Brendon makes his way to their rooms as quietly as possible, wanting to change Ollie and get him settled down before he's swarmed by their relatives again

Miraculously, he doesn't run in to anyone on the way up. He lays Ollie on the bed and coos to him as he takes the baby's wet clothes off. He changes Ollie's diaper and then redresses the baby in a soft sweater and pants. "Isn't that better?" He coos to the baby, who puts his fingers in his mouth. Brendon bends down and kisses his head.

Ollie gurgles around his fingers and Brendon smiles at him. "Are you hungry? It's later than when you usually eat" Brendon says and Ollie just blinks up at him.

"Mmhmm," Brendon says, and lifts the baby into his arms. "Let's go and check on Papa, then, if you're okay for a minute. Daddy is starving." Ollie doesn't protest as Brendon leaves the room. They've barely made it five yards when one of Brendon's aunts comes around the corner, her eyes positively lighting up at the sight of them.

Brendon groans internally as she she walks over to them, but plasters on a smile. "Say hi to your Great Auntie, Ollie." He says and Ollie sticks his fingers in his mouth. "Awww!" She says, "You got him changed into his Christmas sweater. Isn't he just adorable!" She coos, leaning in close to Ollie's face. Ollie just blinks at her and then whines, burying his face in Brendon's shirt. Brendon rocks him a little. "Sorry, he's still fussy from getting all cold and wet outside. And he needs a nap soon" He tells her

She clucks her tongue. "Oh, poor little thing. Why was he out in the nasty cold?" She wiggles Ollie's little foot and Ollie starts to fuss. Brendon gives his aunt a tight smile. "We wanted to show him the snow, because he's never seen any before." She gasps and leans in close to Ollie again. "No snow! It's luck you came here for Christmas!" She strokes his hair and Ollie lets out a real cry. Brendon backs up instinctively, cradling his son protectively and murmuring soothing words before he freezes. It's well past when Ollie usually eats, and now he's crying, and milk has begun to leak from Brendon's breasts.

His aunts eyes go wide as two wet spots from by his nipples. "Do you breastfeed him yourself?" she asks incredulously, "Oh, honey, you should really have a wet nurse feed him" She says and Brendon glares at her, hushing Ollie. "I'm going to feed him and put him down for his nap" He says tightly, walking back to their rooms, and just barely refrains from slamming the door

He sees his aunt's mouth open in shock as he closes the door, but he only feels a tiny bit guilty. Ollie's still crying, the one that means he's hungry, and Brendon hushes him as more milk leaks out of him, making the wet spots bigger. "Hey, hey, I know. We're gonna get you fed, I promise."

Brendon lays Ollie on the bed and tugs his shirt off quickly. Little rivulets of milk run down his stomach as Ollie continues to cry.  Brendon picks him back up and sits on the bed, muttering soothing words as he holds Ollie up near his nipple

Ollie latches on with a relieved sound, his cries turning into soft noises as he suckles. Brendon strokes the baby's cheek. "There you go, everything's okay."

The baby continues to make soft little noises as he suckles and Brendon strokes his hair lovingly. A knock on the door startles him a little and Brendon hesitates before he hears Spencer say "It's me" on the other side of the door. "Come in" Brendon calls gently and Spencer walks in, plate in hand. "I brought food" He says and Brendon's stomach literally growls.

Spencer laughs softly. "Looks like I brought the right thing," he says, and crosses over to the bed. "I saw one of your aunts on the way up here. She gave me the weirdest look."

Brendon clears his throat. "I may have snapped at her a little bit" He says, looking down at Ollie. Spencer hums

"Ollie was fussing and she kept getting into his space and it made him more upset and then my milk started soaking through my shirt," Brendon says, keeping his eyes fixed on the baby.

Spencer sits on the bed and hushes him. "B, slow down. It's okay. It's the holidays. Everyone is stressed out" He reassures his mate. Brendon stays quiet, watching Ollie and Spencer kisses his head. "Do you want me to feed you while you feed our son?" He asks and that startles a laugh out of Brendon

Spencer grins into Brendon's hair and then settles back. "I could hear your stomach growl as soon as I mentioned the food. Ollie isn't the only one who's hungry."

Brendon snorts. "Is starving" He says and Spencer reaches for the plate he brought. "I wasn't kidding, I'll feed you if you want me to" He says

Brendon smiles. "I know you would. You'd better practice on me, so you're good at it when Ollie's learning to eat real food."

Spencer laughs. "So you want the whole experience then? Train noises and everything?" He asks

Brendon raises his eyebrows. "Do you hear that, Ollie? Papa is going to give you the full experience when he feeds you."

Spencer laughs. "That's right" He says, scooping up some food and holding the fork out to Brendon. "Open wide. Here comes the train!" He says in a mock cheery tone and Brendon bursts into laughter

Ollie startles against Brendon's breast and Spencer brushes his free hand over the baby's back. "It's okay, Ollie. Your Daddy just has no appreciation for the things I do."

"No, your Papa is just too silly" Brendon says, his giggles trailing off and he strokes over the baby's cheek. "Yeah, i'm the one who's too silly" Spencer says sarcastically. "Now, c'mon, you said you were starving remember?" He says and Brendon hums and opens his mouth

Spencer puts the spoonful in his mouth and Brendon chews and swallows with a happy sigh. "That is the best food I've ever eaten," he says.

Spencer snorts and spoons up some more. "I'm sure Cook would be incredibly offended if she ever heard you say that"

"Cook doesn't hand feed me, though. I might like it better then," Brendon muses.

Spencer laugh and feeds him another spoonful, which Brendon eats happily. "What did I do to deserve you?" Brendon asks after he finishes swallowing

Spencer sets the spoon down. "Everything," he says seriously.

Brendon smiles at him and rolls his eyes. "You're such a sap" He says fondly

"A sap that got to mate with you, and have a pup with you, so you obviously like it," Spencer says.

"Never said I didn't" Brendon teases

Spencer hums and leans over to kiss Brendon on the mouth.

Brendon kisses him back quick and then glances down at Ollie. "We made the most beautiful baby" He says

"We really did," Spencer agrees. "He's the most perfect, beautiful baby in the whole world."

Brendon nods and leans his head on Spencer's shoulder

* * *

 

I was mostly just thinking about on christmas day, Ollie ends up sleeping through like all of the gift opening

I was thinking about something like that too! Did you have anything specific?

well, I think that Brendon and Spencer have gotten him a mountain of gifts, and so have Brendon's parents and Spencer's parents and maybe Ollie is awake when they first bring him downstairs, but they haven't even finished sorting out the presents when Ollie yawns and tucks his face into Brendon's neck and goes back to sleep

awww yes and they're all a little disappointed because they wanted to see the baby try and unwrap his presents but Ollie is already fast asleep in Brendon's arms and it seems mean to try and wake him

and so they hope that he'll take a short nap, and be awake by the time presents are done, because Brendon has a lot of relatives and there's a ton of gifts, but Ollie doesn't seem to want to wake up

and maybe Brendon even gets a little anxious and whispers to Spencer as the others are taking turns opening their presents. "Maybe I should try and wake him up, just for a little. He's missing his first christmas!"

Spencer leans back and looks at the baby's little sleeping face. "I don't know if it's worth it, B. He's just going to be cranky."

"Besides" Spencer continues, "It's not like he's going to remember it" He says and Brendon sighs, looking down at the peaceful little puppy. "Yeah, you're right" He concedes, "He would just have so much fun" Brendon trails off

Spencer gives a little sigh. "I know, B. But he'll have just as much fun if we let him open a few of them later.”

"More fun, actually, since he won't be a little cranky Puppy the whole time" Spencer says and Brendon nods

"I just feel bad that he's asleep, because I know everyone was looking forward to seeing him," Brendon whispers.

"They can see him later" Spencer whispers back

Brendon sighs, but then nods. "I guess they'll have to."

Spencer breathes out a laugh and kisses Brendon's temple. "I don't hear anyone else making a big fuss over it. They know how babies are, love, stop worrying. It's fine."

"I know, I know. I'm just on edge," Brendon says.

"I know" Spencer says, watching his mate hold their son close, "and that's why I keep trying to tell you to relax" Specer says gently

"I'm trying," Brendon says, and then sighs. "But I'm not, really. I can't relax."

"Breathe, love" Spencer says softly, "Everything is going just fine and everyone is having a good time. I promise" He says and Brendon takes a deep breath before letting it our slowly. "Now," Spencer says, "If you'll hand over our sleepy little Puppy, you can open some of your own christmas presents. I hear you were very good this year" Spencer says, winking at him

Brendon flushes a little, but gently passes Ollie over to Spencer. "Hi, sleepy Puppy," Spencer coos softly to the baby as he settles Ollie in his arms.

Ollie barely even moves, just snuffles a little in his sleep and presses his face against Spencer's chest. "Awww!" Brendon mother and his own mother coo from across the room

Spencer smiles at them. "He's just the cutest thing," his mother sighs.

Brendon smiles at them as he pulls a present towards himself. "He really is" He says

Spencer kisses Ollie's head gently and watches as Brendon starts to tear the paper off the gift.

Brendon opens the box and smiles, taking out a beautiful sundress. "Spence, you didn't have to get me this! You must have had to get it special ordered forever ago!" Brendon says, smiling at his mate

Spencer just grins back at him. "And so what if I did? I know you wanted a new sundress."

The mom's exchange knowing looks as Brendon shakes his head, laughing a little. "You never fail to surprise me" He says

Spencer leans over to kiss Brendon, careful of Ollie, and then settles back.

Like he wakes up and they get him fed and changed into a little christmas sweater before they take him downstairs and Brendon sits on the floor with Ollie right in between his legs  and they set a present in front of Ollie, who obviously has no idea what to do with it, and he just babbles and pulls at the pretty ribbons

aww yes that's so cute and he likes tugging at the ribbons and of course his grandmothers are there fawning over him

yes and Brendon leans down and kisses Ollie's temple, "Yeah, Ollie. This is from Santa! Here, Puppy" He says, pulling some on the paper and holding it. "Grab right here" He says

Ollie makes a noise and pulls at the ribbon again. Brendon tugs a little more at the paper. "No, Puppy, right here."

The grandmothers laugh behind their hands, but Spencer laughs full out. "Rip it a little, B" He says, "Maybe he'll switch to the paper if you show him" Spencer says and Brendon nods, tearing some of the bright paper off

Ollie stops playing with the ribbon and peers at what Brendon is doing.

"Yeah, see?" Brendon says, holding the piece of paper up and then throwing it on the ground. Ollie giggles and bounces, looking up at Brendon

"You try it," Brendon encourages him. He pulls at the tear in the paper, showing Ollie where to grab.

Ollie makes a happy noise and grabs at where Brendon has a hold of it. The baby tugs, ripping a strip of paper off and squealing, waving it around excitedly

His grandmothers coo excitedly and Brendon kisses his head. "Good job!" Spencer says.

Ollie giggles and throws it before twisting around to look up at his Daddy. "Yeah!" Brendon says, "You can do more" He tells the baby

Ollie reaches out for the paper, and rips off another strip, squealing again at the noise it makes.

The adults all laugh and Ollie continues to tear of the paper until it's gone and he makes a disappointed sound. Brendon snorts and presses a kiss to the baby's head, moving the gift to the side and grabbing another one, setting it in front of the baby. Ollie's eyes light up and he tries to grab the paper again, but he can't get a grip on it

Spencer laughs, and reaches for the discarded gift. "He only cares about the paper," he says as Brendon makes a little tear so Ollie can get started.

"Mhmm. We should have expected that, honestly" Brendon says as Ollie starts ripping the paper off the next gift.

"Next time we'll wrap empty boxes," Spencer suggests.

"Oh, stop" Brendon says, smiling at Spencer and helping Ollie peel off the paper. "He'll play with everything once it's all out." He says. "Oh!" Spencer's mother says, "You can open the box to that one, he might actually go for what's inside" She says and Brendon nods, opening the box to reveal a big, soft teddy bear.

Ollie makes a noise, looking at the bear with wide eyes. Brendon gently lifts it out of the box and places it in Ollie's lap. "Look at that, Puppy. It's a teddy bear to cuddle."

Ollie makes a little sound and then buries his face in the teddy bear's fur

His grandmothers both immediately go "Awww," and Brendon and Spencer both smile at their little son. "He loves his bear," Spencer's mother says.

Spencer hums and Brendon laughs. "I think it's almost as big as him" He says as Ollie nuzzles the bear.

"It's perfect for him," Brendon's mother says. "And good luck getting him away from it."

Brendon laughs, "We probably should have saved this one for last then" He says, looking at his little son fondly. "Ollie" He calls softly, but the baby keeps hugging the bear tight and Spencer snorts. "Ollie" Brendon tries again, "You have a couple more to open" He says

"A couple hundred," Spencer comments. Brendon hushes him and tugs gently at Ollie's bear. "Oliver James," he sing songs. "How about we put this aside for a minute?"

Ollie whines and holds on to the bear tighter. The grandmothers coo at him and Brendon sighs. Spencer comes closer with another brightly wrapped present and sets it in front of Ollie. "Here, Puppy" He says, reaching out to the stuffed animal, "Why don't we just put it right at your side, so you can hang onto it and unwrap at the same time" Spencer says, trying to shift the bear into just one of Ollie's arms

Ollie's budding interest in the new present vanishes and he tugs at the bear with an upset noise.

Spencer lets him have it without a fight and Spencer mother laughs. "Uh-oh, that sounds like the beginning of a full baby meltdown" She says and Brendon makes a noise, leaning down to hug Ollie. "Hey, you're okay. No one will take your bear away"

Ollie wraps his arms right around the bear and holds it close. He settles when no one reaches for it, and starts to nuzzle it again.

Brendon strokes the baby's hair gently before pulling the present close to them. He starts to rip the paper a little, watching carefully as Ollie pokes his head up, peeking at him

Brendon tears at the paper a little more, and Ollie watches him intently. After a few moments, he lets go of the bear.

He reaches for the gift and Brendon smiles down at him, pushing it closer to the baby. Ollie starts to tear into the wrapping paper.

"Ahh, your sneaky Daddy," Brendon's mother says fondly and reaches out to ruffle Brendon's hair.

"Mom!" Brendon protests, moving his head out of her reach

"Awww, don't do that to me," she says. "I gave birth to you."

He sticks out his tongue at her and she laughs, rolling her eyes. "It's like it was yesterday" She says, "And now you have a baby of your own" She says starting to get choked up

Brendon looks up at her, his own eyes welling with tears. "Stop it," he chokes out. "You're making me cry."

She looks at him and Ollie fondly. "I'm just so happy for you, honey" She says

Brendon nuzzles his face into the top of Ollie's head. "I'm so happy, too," he murmurs.

"Me too" Spencer says, smiling at them and Brendon's mother turns to him. "We were so happy when you two got together!" She tells him and Spencer blinks in shock. Brendon's parents have never been cold towards him, but he's always felt a bit uncomfortable around them.

"You were happy about that?" Spencer asks them, too surprised to keep quiet.

"Of course" She says, looking a little confused, "When we found out our Brendon was an omega we were worried about alphas who would want to take him away or try to control him or butt in on the company. But you've always been so sweet and loyal to our family. Plus, you're the only one who's ever been able to keep up with him" She says, nodding her head to Brendon

Brendon grins, and Spencer shakes his head in disbelief. "I always felt that you might think I wasn't good enough for your son," he says hesitantly.

Spencer's mother shifts uncomfortably and even Brendon blinks in surprise as Brendon's mother frowns. "Well," She says, "I'm sorry if we've made you feel that way. I can assure you, myself and Brendon's father both were hoping Brendon chose you when you had asked to court him all those years ago" She says

"You didn't make me feel that way at all. You've always welcomed me in with open arms," Spencer hurries to say. "I just worried-that is, I always thought-" He cuts off, flustered. Brendon sighs and reaches for his hand. "Spencer, I love you so incredibly much, and I never wanted anyone else but you."

Spencer squeezes his hand and smiles at him before Ollie makes a squealing, frustrated sound and they all look to see that he's run out of paper to rip and is very unhappy about it. Brendon's mother laughs. "Well, you've always sort of been like a son to me and your family always equal to ours and now you have a son of your own and I'm so happy for both of you"

"And I'm very happy to be part of your family," Spencer says. Brendon opens the box in front of Ollie and makes an excited sound as he lifts out new clothes.

Ollie bats at them and Brendon kisses his head. "They're nice aren't they Puppy?" He says and sets the present aside to grab another one

Ollie makes an excited noise and reaches for the paper, yanking at it with his little hands.

Spencer's mom laughs. "Now he gets it" She says, watching the baby tear off the paper excitedly

The present inside is a thick book of fairytales, and Ollie looks at the illustrated cover curiously.

Brendon flips through it. "Now you have more stories for Papa to read to you" He says to Ollie and the baby points at the pictures.

"Aren't those nice?" Brendon asks him, bringing the book a little closer to the baby.

Ollie babbles and touches at the pages. Brendon hums and nuzzles the baby's head

I don't really know where else to go with this scene

idk I was thinking about after they open all the presents, Ollie clinging to his bear and being hyper and Brendon and Spencer are both super tired from waking up so early

yes yes and Ollie's got tons of energy because he took that long nap

yes and like maybe Spencer keeps picking him up and putting him on his chest while he lies on the sofa so they can take a nap but Ollie keep wiggling and crawling towards Brendon

awww yes like Ollie will lay still for a moment and then he pushes himself up and tries to crawl to Brendon and he giggles when Spencer stops him and he thinks it's a game

aww yes exactly like Spencer keeps catching him is like "Okay, Puppy, you have to stay still so we can take a nap" and Ollie will nuzzle into his chest until Spencer relaxes and then he pops his head up and giggles before he tries to crawl towards Brendon

and Brendon and Spencer aren't getting any sleep and finally Brendon's like "maybe someone else should watch him"

Spencer grunts as he hauls Ollie back up onto his chest. "Our parents are resting themselves and we already gave the servants the day off" He says

Brendon sighs. "I'm seriously about to fall asleep," he says.

"Me too" Spencer says, yawning. Brendon yawns too. "Maybe Jon's around? Or maybe we can just try and take a nap on the floor" Brendon says

"We can't just let Ollie crawl around while we're napping," Spencer says. "He could get in to something."

Brendon groans. "I know!" He says miserably. "Puppy, can't you just nap for a little while?" He says to Ollie and the baby just giggles and tries to reach for his hair

Brendon gently pushes his hands away. "No pulling hair," He says tiredly.

Spencer yawns again as the baby squeals. "We could always try Jon. He was visiting his family yesterday so I don't know if he's back yet" He says

"I hope he is," Brendon says and takes Ollie with a soft sigh when the baby reaches for him.

Ollie whines and points to his new bear once he's in Brendon's lap and Brendon dutifully retrieves it for him. "Yeah, yeah, Here, Puppy" He says placing the bear in the baby's arms gently and Ollie starts to mouth at the stuffed animal's ear. Spencer shakes his head and gets off the sofa with a grunt. "I'll go check if Jon's around"

Brendon nods and settles back against the couch. "Why can't you go back to sleep, hmm?" He asks Ollie. "Daddy and Papa need naps."

Ollie babbles happily around the teddy bear, patting Brendon's arm as he wiggles around. Brendon sighs. "I know, I know. You're my bouncy little Puppy" He says

Ollie mouths at the bear's ear some more, and Brendon kisses the top of his head. "Why couldn't you have done your sleeping now instead of this morning?"

"Because he's too excited to spend time with his Uncle Jon! Isn't that right, Ollie?" Jon's voice fills the room and Brendon's sighs in relief.

Ollie looks up at Jon and squeals, kicking his feet.

Brendon smiles at him tiredly and Spencer comes out from behind Jon and flops on the sofa. "Hi little buddy!" Jon says and takes the baby out of Brendon's arms. "Oh! You got a new teddy! Why don't we play with it in the parlor with all your blocks so your Daddies can get some sleep?"

Ollie stops chewing on the teddy and holds it up to show Jon with an excited noise. Jon smiles and bounces him. "That's such a lovely teddy," he says. "I can't wait to play with it."

Ollie squeals and kicks his feet. "That's right!" Jon says, "Now say night night to your Daddies" He says and brings Ollie close to his parents

Brendon leans up and kisses Ollie's cheek, and Spencer does the same. "Night night, little puppy," Spencer says. "Your Uncle Jon is a life saver."

Jon laughs. "Mhmm. Uncle Jon to the rescue!" He says and bounces Ollie, making him giggle and clutch his bear tight. Jon gives a little wave as he walks the baby out of the room. "We have two hours" Spencer murmurs as Brendon pushes at his shoulder until they're both horizontal. Spencer yawns as Brendon snuggles up close to him. "Shouldn't we move to our bedroom?"

"Only if you're carrying me there," Brendon murmurs, eyes already shut. Spencer sighs and puts his arm around Brendon. "The sofa is very comfortable," he says sleepily.

Brendon just hums sleepily and nuzzles Spencer's chest


	8. Chapter 8

okay I was thinking about Brendon's first heat after Oliver is born and Oliver is like 3 or 4 months old and Brendon just doesn't want to leave his baby with the maids

and Spencer's like "B, he can't stay with us for this"

and Brendon's clutching little Ollie to his chest and going "he can't be away from us for so long" and Spencer says "he'll just be in the nursery with a maid"

Brendon just clutches the baby tighter. "But what if something happens?" He asks, eyes a little frantic. "Brendon-" Spencer sighs

"I can't do it, Spence," He says and Spencer frowns. "Brendon, he can't stay in here with us. You're not going to want him in here while you're in heat and I'm-you know."

Brendon groans. "Can't we just- not?" He says and Spencer blinks at him. "Um, it's a little- unavoidable at this point, B. I mean, on your end at least."

"It's not," Brendon says stubbornly. "I feel just fine." Spencer doesn't seem at all convinced and Brendon wills himself not to look so shaky or desperate.

Spencer takes a step closer. "B, I can smell how far you're into your heat already." He says and Brendon looks at him with a pained expression. Spencer remains firm. "Maybe if we had asked the doctor a couple weeks ago about herbal medicines you could take to reduce it, you could try to hold off, but if you don't take care of it you'll only hurt yourself. You'll make yourself heatsick and they you really won't be able to see Ollie."

Brendon looks stricken. "I don't want that," He says. Spencer nods and reaches for the baby. "Let me take Ollie and bring him to the nursery while you get situated in bed, okay?"

Brendon bites his lip and whines, not ready to let go of his baby. "Brendon-" Spencer rumbles, a hint of a growl coming through. "He can visit in-between rounds if you're rational enough, okay? But right now, he needs to be in the nursery."

Brendon wants to argue further but his stomach cramps and slick runs down his thigh. He kisses the baby's head. "My precious little puppy. Be good. Daddy's gonna be back."

Spencer takes the baby from Brendon gently. "He's gonna be fine, B" Spencer reassures him.

"I love you, Ollie," Brendon whispers as Spencer takes the baby out of the room.

The baby looks at him with wide eyes over Spencer's shoulder before he turns his gaze up to Spencer, giggling at something the Alpha said. Brendon kind of wants to cry. His stomach is cramping hard and he's dripping with slick and he can't even cuddle his puppy.

He sheds his clothes and curls up on the mattress, whimpering softly. He doesn't want to endure his heat if it means not seeing his puppy all week.

He's so wrapped up in his own thoughts he doesn't even notice that Spencer's returned to the room. He jumps a little when Spencer lies down next to him, fully clothed. "B, " He says softly, "He's fine, love."

Brendon shifts forward, into Spencer's space. He presses his face into Spencer's neck. "I can't be away from him for my whole heat."

Spencer rubs his back soothingly. "I know." He says softly, "Ollie can come visit during our breaks while you're awake and rational, I promise" Spencer says and Brendon makes a little noise and presses closer.

Spencer slips his hand down Brendon's body, stroking Brendon's thigh. "You're dripping, B. You want my knot?"

Brendon whimpers and nods into Spencer's neck. "Hurts." He whines.

"I know, B," Spencer soothes him and wraps a hand around Brendon's little cock, stroking once before pulling away. "We haven't done this since Oliver came."

Brendon moans brokenly and grips Spencer's shirt, the sensations intense after not touching for so long. "Fuck, Alpha" Brendon pants

Spencer gently disentangles Brendon's fingers from his shirt so he can pull it over his head and cast it onto the floor. "I'm gonna knot you so good, baby."

Brendon nods and wraps his arms around Spencer's neck, pulling him back down and kissing him passionately.

"Missed your knot, Alpha," He moans between kisses. "Need it so bad."

Spencer hushes him gently. "I've got you, B." He says, kissing at Brendon's jaw. "I'm going to knot you so hard."

Brendon whines as Spencer draws back again to pull the rest of his clothes off.

Spencer laughs a little as Brendon reaches out for him while he's trying to shimmy out of his pants. "Just wait a second, love"

"I need you," Brendon whimpers and rolls over onto his hands and knees. He presses his ass back out towards Spencer. "I'm so wet for you."

Spencer growls and tugs off his underwear before plastering himself over Brendon's back.

Brendon goes limp underneath his Alpha, moaning softly.

Spencer nips Brendon's mating bite mark and Brendon tilts his head, exposing more of his neck to Spencer. Spencer's chest rumbles at the way his omega is behaving so submissively. "Please, Alpha!" Brendon begs.

Spencer growls again and lifts himself up a little so he can line his cock up with Brendon's dripping pussy. He pushes in as slow as he can manage, savoring the hot slide.

Brendon moans loudly into the pillow under him. Spencer's cock fills him up so fucking good, he can't stand it. Slick dribbles out from where his hole is stretched around Spencer's dick.

"Fuck, baby," Spencer breathes into Brendon's ear. "It's been so long. So long since your little pussy has been full of your alpha."

Brendon moans and reaches up, gripping Spencer's hair and keeping him close. "So good, Spence. Missed this." He pants, grinding backwards.

Spencer drapes himself over Brendon and fucks into him harder. "I missed this too. I miss having you on my knot."

Brendon moans and hangs his head and Spencer thrusts into him faster. It feels unbelievable. Spencer grips Brendon's hips and ruts into him hard, his knot already embarrassingly close to popping.

He can't stop it, and he doesn't want to stop fucking Brendon and he can't help fucking Brendon faster, desperate to be knotted inside of him.

"Fuck, B, I'm gonna knot inside your tight little pussy already! So fucking good for me." Spencer grunts out and Brendon moans, pushing back against Spencer.

"Need it, Alpha!" Brendon begs. "I need you to make me full."

Spencer growls and ruts his hips harder, his knot starting to swell at the base. Brendon moans at the stretch, tilting his hips back to take Spencer as deep as possible.

Spencer grips Brendon's sides, his nails digging in as he pushes himself as deep as he can inside of Brendon.

Brendon whimpers as Spencer's hand comes back around to stroke his small dick. Spencer's knot swells rapidly inside his omega and Brendon moans brokenly when he starts to feel Spencer come

Spencer kisses his temple. "Come for me, baby. I can feel how bad you need to."

Spencer tightens his grip on Brendon's cock and Brendon practically shouts, coming hard into his Alphas fist.

Brendon sprawls out on the mattress, boneless and sated with Spencer knotted inside him.

Spencer leans down and kisses the back of his neck. "So good for me, B." He pants.

Brendon makes a happy sound and falls to purring when Spencer starts to rub his belly.

"My good omega" Spencer murmurs, nuzzling into Brendon's neck. Brendon smiles. "We haven't done that in so long." He says breathlessly.

"Not for months," Spencer agrees. "I've missed it."

Brendon hums. "Me too." He says, "I didn't even know how much I missed it. Missed you." He says and Spencer smiles, leaning down to kiss him softly. "You don't hurt anywhere right?" Spencer asks after he pulls away.

Brendon shakes his head. "I feel good," He murmurs.

(I keep thinking that after a few rounds Brendon's milk starts leaking)

(yes! and maybe they're both really surprised by it? do you think Spencer would suck on his nipples then?

yes like maybe Brendon's riding Spencer and he realizes after he comes that his milk is leaking down his chest and he's embarrassed and surprised and Spencer nurses from him bc the baby isn't there

yes like after Brendon comes and he's just perched on top of Spencer's knot, he realizes that his milk is running in trails down his chest and he blushes hard and is so embarrassed and he wishes that he and Spencer weren't knotted so that he could go clean himself off and Spencer just surges up and starts to nurse from him

and Brendon's not expecting it but it feels good bc his breasts are so heavy and full and Spencer seems to really love it and Brendon starts to realize that Spencer's flustered behavior about him nursing Ollie might be because Spencer wanted to suckle from him

yes like it all makes sense to him now and Spencer's mouth feels so good because his breasts were aching. Brendon lets out a shaky breath and cups Spencer's head, a spark shooting up his spine when Spencer looks up at him from where he's sucking.

Spencer looks slightly uncertain still, as if he thinks that Brendon might push him away at any moment but he gradually relaxes. Brendon squeezes around Spencer's knot and moans softly when Spencer suckles hard.

"Spence" He breathes and Spencer's hands come up to grip his side, still suckling hard

Brendon strokes his fingers through Spencer's hair and lets Spencer suckle for a few moments more before tugging him back by the hair. "You have to-" He gets out at Spencer's confused look. There's milk all over Spencer's mouth and Brendon can hardly breathe. "The other side, Oliver-later-I-oh," He groans as Spencer nudges over and latches on to his other breast.

"Oh, fuck! Spencer!" He moans, clenching around his knot and making Spencer grunt while suckling at him. Brendon doesn't even know how to think about it, just that it feels so good! He kind of wants Spencer to get suckling forever.

Spencer nuzzles at Brendon's chest as he suckles, unwilling to pull away and Brendon slowly settles down, petting at Spencer's hair. "I still love you so much, Alpha," He says suddenly. "I know we've been busy with Oliver, but I love you so much."

Spencer moans and his gaze flicks up to meet Brendon's. He hopes that his omega can tell how much he loves him back. He goes back to suckling at Brendon's nipple when Brendon's grip in his hair tightens.

Brendon's whimpering and rocking on Spencer's knot, which hasn't gone down at all. "Spence," He whines out. "Fuck, Spence, fuck."

Spencer pulls off slightly and looks up at him, licking Brendon's milk off his lips. It makes Brendon shiver. "Could I make you come like this, omega? Just from me drinking from your tits and filling you up with my knot?"

Brendon groans and then nods, shivering as Spencer ghosts his lips over Brendon's nipple. "Your milk tastes so good, omega. I'm jealous of the baby."

Brendon chokes on a laugh as Spencer starts to suckle his nipple again. Brendon moans and tosses his head back. "Y-You can have it any time you want after Oliver." He pants

Spencer makes an affirmative noise around Brendon's breast and sucks harder. Brendon grips his hair, rolling his hips down and grinding on Spencer's knot. "I'm gonna come, Spence. You're going to make me come."

Spencer hums and lets his teeth scrape over Brendon's nipple, making him gasp and clench around Spencer's knot. Spencer sucks on his nipple hard and Brendon can't take it, he groans and comes all over Spencer's chest, legs trembling.

Spencer lets off suckling to bring his head up and nuzzle at Brendon's face, kissing him gently.

Brendon can taste his own milk on Spencer's lips and it makes him moan, tongue slipping into Spencer's mouth to kiss his Alpha deeper.

They kiss until there's a knock at the door and they break apart, slightly dazed. "Who is it?" Spencer calls out, sounding confused. "I apologize Master Brendon, Master Spencer," A feminine voice calls from behind the door. "I understand if you're....indisposed, but I have a fussy little puppy here, all clean from his bath, who wants to say goodnight."

They can hear the sound of Oliver crying behind the door now, and Brendon looks down at Spencer, panicked. Spencer makes a frantic shrugging motion, his knot rapidly deflating at the sound of his baby's cries.

"Do it faster," Brendon hisses, trying to lift off of Spencer's knot in short jerks. Spencer grits his teeth. "You're just making it worse," He snaps under his breath, gripping Brendon's hips and holding him down. "Master Brendon? Master Spencer?" The maid calls and Brendon makes a frustrated noise. "Yes, just a moment," He calls out and resists Spencer's hold, pulling off Spencer's knot with a painful movement that makes both of them wince. Brendon scrambles onto the mattress beside Spencer and pulls the blankets up to their chins. "Okay, okay, bring Oliver in.

The door opens and Brendon glances over to Spencer, who still has a few drops of milk near the corner of his mouth. Brendon's eyes go wide and he gives Spencer a look, pointing at his mouth, before turning towards the servant coming in with their squirming baby.

Spencer flushes and hastily wipes at his mouth as the servant comes over to the bed, looking hesitant and apologetic. Oliver has caught sight of his parents and is crying harder now. Brendon starts to sit up, realizes he's naked and sits back in confusion, looking torn. Spencer reaches up, accepting the baby from the servant and rocking him. "If you just want to wait out in the hall, we'll call for you," He says kindly and the servant's face floods with relief. "Thank you."

She hastily retreats, closing the door behind her. Brendon sits up as soon as she's gone, wincing a little, and turns so he's facing Spencer and Oliver. "Shh, it's okay. You're daddies are right here." He says softly, petting through his little one's hair.

Oliver wails, his little face red and screwed up, his little fists waving. "Oh, he's upset with us," Spencer says. He bounces the baby a little. "He hasn't seen us for half the day."

Brendon bites his lip, looking at his baby worriedly, and Spencer sighs before setting Oliver in Brendon's arms. "Maybe he'll calm down for you." He says

Brendon frowns down at the squalling baby. "Spence, I think he's hungry."

Spencer flushes bright red and clears his throat. "Okay, then feed him, I guess?" He says, glancing away, "It's not like you're dry." He says, cheeks burning.

"I know," Brendon says softly and sits up a little more. He leads Ollie to his chest, and Ollie latches on, his cries trailing off abruptly as he begins to suckle.

Brendon rubs Oliver's tiny back soothingly. "There you go. You're okay." He whispers and glances up at Spencer, who's resolutely not looking at him.

"Spence, it's fine," Brendon says gently. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Spencer chokes out a laugh. "It's more than a little weird, B." He says weakly. Spencer feels torn.

"It's not weird," Brendon says, turning more fully towards Spencer, careful not to jostle Oliver. "You could have told me a long time ago. I wouldn't have had to spend all that time milking myself in the washroom while I was still pregnant."

Spencer makes an aborted sound and Brendon breathes out a laugh. "Spence, you do get that I liked it too, right? It felt so good, I-I kind of want you to do it again sometime."

Spencer goes very white and then very red. "Don't make fun of me," He says harshly and Brendon recoils. "I'm not making fun of you, Spence. I don't think you're weird for wanting to nurse, and I liked it when you did it, okay?"

Spencer looks at him incredulously. "H-How? How can you not think it's weird. I think it's weird. How can you like it?" He asks and Brendon just shugs. "I don't know. I just like it." He says plainly and Spencer just stares at him dumbfounded. Brendon smiles and leans closer, keeping Oliver close. "So get over it, Alpha." He says and pecks him on the cheek.

Spencer keeps on gaping at him, and Brendon sighs. "Spence, what do you want me to do? I already proved that I like it. You made me....I got off just from that," He says with a glance down at the baby. "And you know what kinds of things I like. "

Spencer blinks. "Well, yeah but yours are more...normal." He says weakly and Brendon raises an eyebrow. "Normal?" He repeats slowly and Spencer shrugs. "Yeah, like, name one that's as weird as mine." Spencer challenges.

Brendon goes red and looks away. "I'm not telling you while Ollie is listening," He says.

Spencer laughs and glances down at Ollie. He ruffles his baby's hair gently. "I see how it is. We can talk about the freaky stuff I like plain as day, but yours are off the table because 'the baby is listening'" Spencer teases.

Brendon bites his lip. "Do you really want to know?" He asks, carefully tracing a finger over Ollie's little hand.

Spencer blinks. "Are there some that I don't know about?" He asks, curiosity piqued.

"Yes," Brendon says and gives a half shrug. "They're worse than yours. Yours isn't bad."

Spencer stares. "I doubt that." He says and Brendon shrugs, looking down at Oliver. Spencer frowns. "Well  now you have to tell me!" He says.

Brendon tilts his head. "You have to cover Oliver's ears first."

Spencer rolls his eyes, but leans forward, smiling, and cupping his hands around Oliver's ears.

The baby takes no notice of it, and Brendon looks up at Spencer nervously. "I-okay, sometimes-well, I-I like to smell like you, but that's not the only reason I want to-but-I just-sometimes-I think about you....pissing on me?" He trails off, staring pointedly at the wall.

"Like a territorial thing?" Spencer asks, his mouth going dry and Brendon blushes. "I- well, yeah." He says and Spencer can't help the small growl that escapes his lips at the thought.

Brendon turns to him in shock. "Alpha?" He asks uncertainly and Spencer leans in. "Baby, that's so hot to think about."

This time it's Brendon's turn to be shocked. "It is? I thought you'd be grossed out by it." He admits and Spencer shakes his head. "Marking you up with my scent? That's so hot, B." He says. The baby starts to squirm between them and Spencer takes his hands off his ears.

"Sorry, Ollie," Spencer coos to the baby. "Your Daddy and I just had to have a private little talk."

The baby settles back down, suckling greedily. Spencer strokes his tiny hand and then looks up at Brendon, smiling.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, both of them lost in thought until Brendon begins to squirm. Spencer looks over at him, curious, and catches a whiff of slick. He leans forward. "B?"

Brendon shakes his head. "I'm fine." He says, trying to ignore the growing ache inside of him.

Spencer leans in, nosing at Brendon's neck. "Love, Ollie doesn't look like he's about to be done nursing." Brendon bites his lip. "I know. I can't stop him nursing. It's past his bedtime anyway, and he'll probably nurse to sleep."

Spencer looks at him, worried and Brendon waves him off. "I'll be fine." He insists.

Spencer frowns but backs down, laying his head on Brendon's shoulder and watching Ollie nurse. The minutes stretch on and Brendon's like a furnace next to him, burning up and hardly able to keep still. Oliver's eyes are still wide open.

"B-" Spencer warns and Brendon shakes his head, biting his lip. "It's fine." He chokes out.

"It's not fine, B," Spencer says sharply. "I can smell how bad you need to be knotted." Brendon whines at the mention of a knot and then shakes his head to clear it. "Just another minute," He pleads.

"Brendon" Spencer sighs and Brendon whines. "I don't want anyone else to feed him." He says

"Nobody else is going to feed him," Spencer says. "You've been nursing him for an awfully long time. Is he actually still nursing or just suckling?"

Brendon shifts, he can feel his slick getting the sheets damp. "I don't know!" He says and Spencer hushes him. "B, calm down. Just try to wean him off. I'm sure he'll let us know if he's still hungry."

Brendon takes a deep breath and carefully guides Ollie away from his breast. His mouth moves in a suckling motion for a couple more seconds.

Oliver's face scrunches up before it mellows out and Oliver just looks up at his Daddy with big eyes.

Brendon sighs in relief and lifts the baby up so they're face to face. "Why aren't you sleeping, little puppy? It's past your bedtime."

"Dada" Oliver gurgles, reaching out to grab Brendon's hair. Brendon's heart clenches and he swallows hard. "I know. You're not used to not being around your Daddies all day, are you?" He asks and Oliver just babbles and tugs at Brendon's hair. "I'm not used to you being so far away either" Brendon tells the baby quietly.

Spencer sighs. "I don't want to be away from him either, B, but you can't ignore your heat."

Brendon pouts and cuddles Oliver close, nuzzling against his little head. "I know.' He says dejectedly.

Spencer leans over, kissing Oliver's head. Oliver smells good and clean from his bath and Spencer's chest aches at the thought of sending him back to the nursery. Brendon whimpers. "D-do you think he'll go down for the servants?"

"Yes, B." Spencer says, but it sounds unsure even to his own ears. Brendon bites his lip.

"He always sleeps in here with us," Brendon says worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Spencer says. "I'll make sure the servants know to come get us, well, me if he's refusing to sleep." He says and Brendon makes a little whining noise. Spencer kind of feels the same. "I'll go put him down myself, B." He says

Brendon looks both upset and relieved at the same time. Spencer kisses his forehead. "You can use one of your toys until I get back."

Brendon frowns but nods. Spencer kisses his temple. "Say goodnight to Oliver."

Brendon hugs the baby tight and presses kisses all over his face, making Ollie giggle. "Goodnight precious puppy. Go to sleep for papa, okay?"

Ollie just giggles and Spencer takes him from Brendon gently, the puppy looking confused for a moment before spotting Spencer and giggling again.

"Hi, puppy," Spencer coos and then looks down at himself. "Wait, take him back. I need to get dressed."

Brendon laughs and takes Oliver back into his arms. "I'm sure the maids would love it if you walked around the estate nude." Brendon teases

"Oh, I don't know. Wouldn't you get jealous?" Spencer asks him, gathering his bedclothes. Brendon makes a face at Oliver and the baby claps his hands. "I trust you," Brendon says.

Spencer hums, pulling his sleep pants on. "Besides," Brendon says, looking up at him, "I'd get to enjoy the view too."

"You'd enjoy it most, wouldn't you?" Spencer asks.

Brendon just smiles and winks at him before he goes back to making faces at Ollie. A big part of him wants his puppy to stay with them, but the ache in his stomach is growing more and more painful with every second Spencer takes to button up his sleep shirt.

He cuddles his puppy close and reluctantly exchanges the baby for one of his toys when Spencer brings it over to the bed. "Don't worry, B, I'll take good care of him."

Brendon still pouts and kisses the top of Ollie's head. "Goodnight Ollie. Be a good boy for Daddy." He says and then Spencer bounce his boy in his arms and leaves the room, snagging one of Brendon's shirts on his way out.

The servant is standing in the hallway and Spencer smiles at her. "I'll put Oliver down for the night."

Her eyebrows raise in slight surprise but she says, "Yes, of course, Master Spencer. I can accompany you if you want since I'm watching him most of the night or- did that shirt need washing?" She asks, noticing Brendon's shirt in Spencer's hand. He smiles at her. "You can come along and, no, this is to help the little one fall asleep. I hope, at least." He says

She nods. "Like a comfort blanket?" She asks as they head towards the nursery. It's the room right next to Brendon and Spencer's bedroom, just down the hall, but it's rarely been used for the baby to sleep in.

"Yes, exactly." Spencer says and bounces Ollie a little in his arms. The baby has gone a little quieter, his head resting on Spencer's chest. Spencer walks over to the cradle, taking in the room. He had forgotten they'd gotten it painted pale blue and pink with little zoo animals  dotting the walls.

He hasn't really been in to admire it since it was completed when Brendon was pregnant, although he's been in plenty of times since then. Ollie lets out a yawn against his chest.

Spencer smiles down at him. "I knew you would be tired.Your Daddy had nothing to worry about." He says, rocking Oliver a little.

Oliver looks up at Spencer. "Dada," He says softly.

Spencer's chest gets tight and he kisses his baby's forehead twice. "Hi Ollie." He whispers. "It's time for bed." He says

Ollie yawns again and Spencer gently lays him down in his cradle. "You're going to go down like a good little puppy tonight, right?”

Oliver just stares up at him with huge eyes and Spencer kisses his head. As soon as he straightens back up, though, Oliver starts to squirm and fuss.

Spencer frowns and takes Brendon's shirt out from where it's tucked beneath his arm. "I know you never sleep in here, so it doesn't smell like your Daddies, but I brought something that does."

He places the shirt next to Oliver, watching the baby grip it tight. He's still fussing, so Spencer uses it like a blanket and tucks it over him, hoping that Brendon's scent will calm the baby down. He doesn't know what he'll do if Oliver keeps being so upset. "It looks like it's working." The servant girl says.

Oliver nuzzles against the soft fabric of Brendon's shirt and starts to quiet down.

Spencer strokes over his tiny fist gently. Oliver's eyelids are starting to droop. "There's my sweet puppy. You just fall asleep, Oliver. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, I promise." Spencer whispers.

Spencer stays beside the cradle until he's sure Oliver is asleep and then straightens up. "You can call for me if any problems arise," Spencer says to the servant.

"Of course, Master Spencer!" She whispers and Spencer nods, before glancing back down at his baby. "Goodnight Ollie." He whispers.

The baby snuffles in his sleep and Spencer tiptoes out of the room.

He shuts the door gently and breathes a sigh of relief before he remembers his very much in heat omega is waiting for him and he hastens back to their bedroom.

He enters the room quickly, and shuts the door behind him before taking in the sight on the bed. The covers have been tossed off the bed, cascading to the floor and Brendon's on his hands and knees, his wrist twisting so fast it's almost a blur as he pushes the toy inside of himself.

Spencer growls. "Fuck, baby." He rumbles and Brendon jumps, looking over his shoulder. "Alpha!" He moans, eyes pleading.

"You look like you've got it under control," Spencer teases him and Brendon whines. "It's not good enough, Alpha. I need your knot."

Spencer smiles. "I know, B. Just hang on, I've gotta get these clothes off first." He says and Brendon moans and shakes his head. "No! I need you now, please!"

Spencer hushes him, stripping his clothes off as he comes over to the bed. "I'm here, baby."

Brendon lets go of the toy to grab Spencer's hand. "Alpha!" He whines and Spencer leans down and kisses him hard.

"Need your knot," Brendon whimpers when Spencer pulls back.

"Shh, I know, love." Spencer says, trying to be soothing. "Why don't you get on your back, B, and I'll take the toy out so you can take my knot." Spencer says.

Brendon whines at those words but obeys and carefully rolls over onto his back, Spencer guiding him gently. "That's it, B," Spencer murmurs, his hands coming down between Brendon's legs. He grasps the end of the toy, his fingers getting damp with slick.

"Try to relax, love" Spencer tells him and pulls the toy out slowly. He's met with some resistance, like Brendon's body doesn't want to be empty. Brendon moans and tries to relax. He wants his Alpha's knot.

Spencer tugs the toy free and Brendon gasps, scrabbling at the sheets. "Alpha!" He cries and Spencer grips his hips. "I'm here, baby, don't you worry. I'm going to fill you up so good."

Brendon whines. "Just hurry! Please!" He begs and Spencer moves forward, lining up with his hole.

He slides into Brendon in one slide and doesn't pause before he starts to fuck him.

Brendon chokes on a moan and his hands fly to Spencer's shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he holds on tight

"Harder," Brendon begs him. "I need you."

"You want it harder?" Spencer grunts, gripping Brendon's hips tighter. "Yes, Alpha!" Brendon moans. "I'll give it to you harder, baby. You won't be able to walk after I'm done." Spencer growls and thrusts into Brendon harder and deeper.

Brendon moans helplessly, submitting himself completely to his alpha. Spencer pushes in at just the right angle and Brendon comes hard with a strangled cry of Spencer's name.

"That's it, baby." Spencer grunts, fucking into Brendon faster as Brendon's come splatters on their chests.

"Don't stop," Brendon begs him. He rakes his nails down Spencer's back.

Spencer ducks down and bites his neck, rutting into Brendon faster.

His knot begins to swell and he grunts, giving himself over to just fucking Brendon as hard as he can.

Brendon moans and clutches Spencer tighter. He can feel Spencer's knot stretching him.

Spencer grinds into Brendon as his knot pops fully and he moans as he starts to come.

"Yes, Alpha!" Brendon sighs, loving the way he can feel Spencer's come fill him up.

Spencer leans down, nuzzling his omega and panting. When he catches his breath, he kisses Brendon on the lips. "I love you so much, Omega."

Brendon hums and lies back, melting into the mattress. "I love you too, Alpha."

Spencer kisses Brendon's mating mark. "Oliver went down easily for me."

Brendon sighs and pets Spencer's hair. "Good." He breathes and Spencer trails kisses up his peck to peck his lips. "Well, once I gave him one of your shirts, he went down easily." Spencer admits and Brendon laughs.

"Our little puppy needs our scents to go down," He says.

Spencer nods. "Our fussy little puppy."

Brendon smiles and kisses Spencer. "I miss him," He says softly when he pulls back.

"I know, baby." Spencer says softly. "You can see him tomorrow morning." He whispers, "And your heat is probably almost over."

"You've knotted me enough times," Brendon says. "I have missed your knot."

Spencer hums, his chest rumbling in content. "You always say that when you're in heat." Spencer teases

Brendon nuzzles his cheek against Spencer's neck. "And I always mean it."

Spencer kisses the top of Brendon's head. "Were you being serious about that piss thing?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

Brendon flushes bright red and hides his face in Spencer's shoulder. "Fuck, I was hoping you'd forget I said that."

Spencer laughs. "I wouldn't forget something like that, B." He says, ducking down to nose at Brendon's jaw. "Would you want to try it?”

"Not right now," Brendon says uncertainly. Spencer rolls his eyes and kisses Brendon's cheek. "No, not right now. You need to rest. But soon?"

"I-I-" Brendon stutters, his cheeks bright pink, "I never really thought about doing it for real. I didn't think you'd ever find out, much less be willing to." He says

Spencer narrows his eyes a little. "So, you don't really want to try it?" Brendon shakes his head. "No, I do! I mean, I think I do."

Spencer laughs and raises an eyebrow. "B?" He prompts and Brendon shrugs. "I do! I just don't know what we could do, o-or where, or-" Spencer cuts him off with a kiss. "What if you leave it up to me?" Spencer asks.

Brendon's eyes widen. "You would set it all up just for me?"

Spencer smiles down at him. "Was it not clear earlier how hot I thought it was?"

"I thought that just might have been you overcompensating since you said the things I'm into are normal," Brendon replies.

Spencer laughs and kisses him softly. "Nope. You getting drenched in my scent is hot." He says, matter-of-factly and presses light kisses down Brendon's neck.

Brendon moans softly. "You're the best Alpha in the entire world, you know," He says as he puts his arms around Spencer's neck.

Spencer smiles down at him and hums. "Only because you're the best omega in the world."

* * *

I remembered my other idea it was about when Ollie is 5/6 months old and sick for the first time and he's miserable and only wants to be with his daddies again like he's a tiny pup

awww yes like he just clings to them and maybe thats how they notice that he's not feeling well?

Yes bc usually he's full of energy and wants to play but now he doesn't even want to be put down and when Spencer puts him down by his toys in the nursery, Ollie starts to fuss right away

and Spencer frowns and picks him up again, getting worried when Ollie just nuzzles into his chest. He rocks him a little and kisses the baby's head. His frown gets deeper. "B!" He calls, walking back in the hallway.

Brendon appears in the doorway to their bedroom. "Yes?"

"Does he feel warm to you?" Spencer asks, walking towards Brendon

Brendon frowns and puts the back of his hand to Ollie's forehead. "Yes, I think so," He says slowly, his face going from concerned to beginning to panic.

Ollie makes a distressed sound and nuzzles further into Spencer's chest. Brendon and Spencer look at each other, panicked. "We should fetch the doctor" Spencer says

Brendon nods. "I'll go and tell Jon to fetch him," He says, reaching out and touching his little baby.

Ollie just makes a noise and leans into the touch. Brendon's heart clenches.

"I'm going to see if he'll go to sleep," Spencer says softly, rocking the baby from side to side. "He might feel better after that."

Brendon swallows and nods. "Okay" He says quietly and kisses the baby's head before turning to go find Jon. Spencer holds Ollie close and goes back into the nursery. He starts to put Olli in his crib but he fusses right away.

Spencer tucks in the blankets in around him anyway, hoping to soothe the baby, but Ollie wails, kicking at the blankets, and Spencer scoops him up again. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

The puppy just cries into his shoulder and Spencer rocks him. "Hey, shhhh, you're okay. Papa's here"

Ollie keeps crying, squirming unhappily. Spencer adjusts him so Ollie's head is in the crook of his neck. "There's Papa's scent, shhh," He murmurs.

Ollie's cries slowly go softer as he nuzzles into Spencer's neck. Spencer hugs him tight, rocking back and forth. "That's it. I've got you" He whispers, trying to focus on soothing his son and not his own worry.

Ollie quiets down for the most part, making miserable sounding little snuffles every couple minutes. Brendon returns after about ten minutes, looking anxious. "Did he go down?"

"No" Spencer says softly, turning around to face Brendon. Brendon lets out a whine and is at his side in a flash, petting over Ollie's head. "My poor little puppy" He says

Ollie sniffles and nuzzles Spencer. "The doctor should be here soon," Brendon says, still petting Ollie's head.

"You'll be okay, Puppy" Brendon says, voice sad and soft, and kisses Oliver's head. "I don't don't know what to do for him, B" Spencer says, his voice strained

Brendon shakes his head. "I don't know, either," He says in anguish. "We're supposed to keep him safe but we can't fix him."

Spencer nods,"I know" He says miserably. Oliver snuffles loudly and Spencer makes a pained sounding noise. "I know, Puppy. The doctor will be here soon and then you'll feel all better"

Ollie only rests his head against Spencer's shoulder and looks miserably up at Brendon.

Brendon's heart breaks a little and he feels so helpless. "I know, Puppy, I know" He says, nuzzling the top of his baby's head. "I'm so sorry" He whispers and presses kisses all over the pup.

A knock on the open door of the nursery makes them look up. The doctor clears his throat. "I hear Master Oliver is feeling under the weather."

Brendon sniffles and clears his throat, turning around. "Yes. He's really warm and he's been acting strange. We think he may have a fever" Brendon tells the doctor and beckons him into the room.

The doctor comes over to the three of them and peers at Oliver with a slight frown. "He certainly doesn't look like he's feeling his best."

The doctor puts the back of his hand against the baby's forehead and his frown deepens. "Yes, he is running a little too hot" He murmurs and then clears his throat. "Could you turn him around for me please?" He asks, opening his medicine bag.

Spencer kisses Ollie's head and turns the baby around to face the doctor. Ollie fusses at being moved.

"Oh, come now, Master Ollie. Your fathers are still right here" The doctor coos down to the squirming baby before he comes closer, stethoscope in ear.

Ollie lets out a little cry when the doctor presses the stethoscope to his chest. Spencer grips the baby tight. "Shh, Ollie. He's helping you."

The doctor waves him off. "I'm sure the cold metal was quite a shock   to the pup, isn't that right Master Ollie?" The doctor says moving the stethoscope around the baby's chest and then back, to hear his heartbeat and breathing.

Ollie coughs weakly and looks up at the doctor with tired, miserable eyes.

"Oh, now that is just the saddest face I think I've ever seen you make" The doctor says, draping the stethoscope  around his neck and turning back towards his medicine bag. "Not to worry though, we'll have you feeling better in no time."

"It's not anything serious, is it?" Brendon asks anxiously.

The doctor shakes his head, glancing up at them. "No, no. It seems to be a cold with a mild fever. So long as the fever doesn't get any worse-" The doctor says, retrieving a tiny vial from his bag, "Master Ollie should be perfectly fine"

Brendon relaxes only slightly. "What's that for?" He asks, indicating the vial.

"This-" The doctor says holding up the vial, "-is a mixture of medicines I use that I've diluted down so my tinier patients don't take too much. It should help with the fever and any pain he's experiencing" The doctor explains, handing the vial over for Brendon to examine. "You give him a spoonful every 4 hours either by itself or mixed into some warm milk. I will warn you, though, the taste is foul"

"Oh, he's not going to like that," Spencer says. The doctor shrugs. "I'm sorry, Master Spencer," He says, sounding slightly apologetic. "There's nothing else I can do."

"We can always just have something on hand to wash the taste away" Brendon says, stroking over his son's arm.

The doctor nods and smiles at the baby. "Your fathers will make sure you're well taken care of," He says softly, then raises his eyes to Brendon and Spencer. "If he gets worse, call for me again."

"Of course" Spencer says, turning Ollie back around in his arms. Brendon nods. "Thank you Doctor" He says

The doctor gives them another nod and departs the nursery. Brendon looks down at the vial in his hand. "Well, I suppose we should give him his first dose."

Spencer nods and hugs the baby tight. "Yeah. You are not gonna like this, little guy" He says

"Let's go down to the kitchen," Brendon suggests. "And make him something else to eat right after he takes the medicine."

Spencer nods and they walk out of the nursery and down the hall. "I think he'll be fine with just some juice" Spencer says, rubbing the baby's back gently. Brendon scoffs. "Maybe I want to spoil him because he doesn't feel good." He says and looks at how his son has his head laid in the crook of Spencer's neck. "Besides, he probably needs to eat to keep his strength up" He says, taking Ollie's little hand in his

Spencer gives Brendon a small smile. "You're probably right. And he'll probably be very comforted by some special food."

Brendon hums and kisses the baby's hand. "I just want him to get better" He says softly

"I do too," Spencer says and Brendon pushes open the door to the kitchen. It's nearly empty, only one of the servants and the cook remaining. "Master Brendon, Master Spencer," Cook says politely. "Can I help you?" Spencer shakes his head. "Ollie isn't feeling well."

"Oh no! Poor thing!" Cook says, looking concerned at the baby in Spencer's arms. "I can make something for him real quick if you'd like" She offers

Brendon shakes his head. "No, no, you don't have to. We're supposed to be giving him his medicine, but the doctor warned us it tastes horrible." Cook looks at the baby sympathetically. "Well, I'll just have to make him something to take the bad taste out of his mouth.”

"You don't have to do that. I know you were just about done cleaning up" Spencer says and Brendon nods.

She just shakes her head. "It'll only take a minute, and you can help me clean up afterwards."

Brendon smiles at her. "Well thank you. That's very kind of you" He says and she nods, grabbing ingredients. "Anything I can do to help the little one. Everyone in the house adores him, myself included" She says

Spencer gives Ollie a little smile. "He's so charming and handsome," He agrees and Ollie sneezes.

Brendon and the cook laugh as Spencer makes a face. Brendon hurries toward them with a towel in hand, wiping at Ollie's nose and mouth.

Ollie makes a miserable sound. "I know, puppy," Brendon says sympathetically.

"Once we give you the medicine you'll feel better" Brendon tells him, kissing the top of his head. Ollie just slumps against Spencer again.

Spencer rubs his cheek against the top of Ollie's head. "How long until we can give him the medicine?"

"Just a minute!" The cook says, "I'm making him some warm milk and honey and then heating up some of the soup we made for lunch tomorrow." She says

Brendon touches Ollie's little hand. "Hear that, puppy? She's spoiling you."

"Oh hush" Cook tells Brendon, and pours the milk and honey mixture into a bottle. She hands it to Brendon.

Brendon takes the bottle from her and sets it down on the counter before taking the vial out of his pocket. "Okay, puppy," He says as he goes to retrieve a spoon. "Daddy is going to give you some medicine, but I promise it'll go fast."

Oliver doesn't move so Spencer lifts him up and spins him around to face Brendon, as Brendon carefully pours some of the medicine on the spoon.

Spencer holds Ollie still carefully and Brendon holds the spoon out towards the baby. Oliver opens his mouth on reflex, and Brendon's heart breaks a little. He probably thinks Brendon is about to feed him something good.

Brendon feeds it to him quickly, watching as Ollie's face screws up in disgust. Ollie starts to fuss, mouth open and tongue out, as Brendon puts the spoon on the counter and grabs the bottle. "Shh, I know, I know" Brendon says.

Ollie coughs, starting to cry and turning away when Brendon tries to offer him the bottle. "No, puppy, this isn't yucky. This is good. This is milk and honey from Cook," Brendon tries to soothe him.

Ollie just continues to squirm, twisting away from Brendon while he cries. Brendon bites his lip, starting to tear up from the rejection. "Here," Spencer says, holding Ollie out to him, "Let's switch. He might take the bottle from me"

Ollie fights when Spencer passes him off and cries harder when he's in Brendon's arms. Brendon rocks him, distressed, as Ollie kicks his legs out. Spencer holds the bottle up to Ollie. "Hey, puppy. I've got something for you."

Ollie whimpers and squirms, but looks at his Papa, confused. "Come on, Puppy, don't you want this yummy bottle?" Spencer says and holds the bottle near Ollie's mouth.

Ollie gives a little hiccuping cry and tries to squirm out of Brendon's arms. Spencer presses the bottle right up against Ollie's mouth. "Come on, Ollie. Just a sip."

Ollie whines and turns his head away. Spencer sighs before he gets an idea. "Ollie, look" He says and puts the bottle to his own mouth, pretending to sip before he takes it away again and smiles big. "Mmm. That was really yummy. Don't you want some, Puppy?" Spencer asks, holding the bottle next to the baby's mouth again.

Ollie looks confused for a moment before he slowly opens his mouth for the bottle.

Spencer puts the bottle in his mouth and Ollie sucks at it cautiously before his teary eyes widen and he sucks on it greedily

Brendon and Spencer sigh in relief and Cook chuckles. "He knows he likes that," She says.

"Yeah" Brendon says, kissing the top of Ollie's head. "Thanks for making it for him" Spencer says, keeping the bottle upright as Ollie tries to grasp it with his tiny hands

She waves them off. "Of course. We can't have the little one miserable for the rest of the night."

She glances at the clock in the corner. "The soup is almost done" She tells them and Spencer smiles at her. "Thank you. You can leave if you want. Go get some rest and be with your family. I still remember how to clean up a kitchen" He tells her

She laughs and ruffles his hair affectionately. "And you certainly knew how to raid the kitchen, too."

Spencer ducks his head, chuckling. "That too" He concedes.

She kisses Ollie's head. "Have a good night and make sure there's still something left to eat in the morning," She says as she leaves.

"Goodnight!" They call after her and then turn their attention back to Ollie. He seems to be having trouble drinking from the bottle and breathing through his nose at the same time. He keeps stopping every few seconds to breathe with his tongue sticking out.

"Oh, poor little puppy," Brendon coos to him. "Your nose is all stuffed up." Ollie suckles his bottle for another few seconds and stops to breathe again, coughing.

Spencer takes the bottle away and Ollie starts to whine. "How about we have some of the soup Cook left for us? Hm?" Brendon says and bounces him a little

Ollie gives a startled cry and Brendon stops. "I'm sorry, Puppy. No bouncing until you feel better."

He turns the baby around carefully and hugs him close to his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing anything right with this" He whispers

"Hey," Spencer says, setting down the bowl of soup he'd been carrying over from the stove. "Don't beat yourself about it, love. It's not your fault Ollie is sick."

"No, but every time I try to help him, I just make things worse!" Brendon says, resting his head on top of Ollie's gently. "B-" Spencer says, touching his arm, "No you don't. You got him to take his medicine and he's fine and he still loves you" Spencer says

Brendon sniffles, and Spencer nods towards the baby. He's laying semi peacefully on Brendon's shoulder. "See? He's fine and he's not trying to get away."

Brendon bites his lip and nods, a little teary eyed. "Oh, B" Spencer sighs and kisses him on the forehead, "You're doing just fine with him. I promise"

Brendon nods again, too close to tears to speak. He nuzzles Ollie's tiny head.

Spencer kisses his forehead again and then pulls away. "Now, let's see if we can get our little Puppy to eat some of this soup" Spencer says, stepping over to pull our a chair for Brendon.

Brendon carefully sits in the chair and turns Ollie around to sit in his lap. Ollie fusses, tired of being moved, and tries to twist around to snuggle against Brendon again.

Brendon leans forward and hugs him close. "Shh, shh. Daddy's right here" He says softly, stroking Ollie's arm

Spencer sits down across from them, the bowl of soup in hand. Ollie continues to fuss, his little eyes red rimmed and puffy. Spencer's heart goes out to him and he spoons up some soup. "Here, puppy, this'll make you feel good."

Ollie whines and twists until the side of his face is smushed into Brendon's chest. Spencer just sighs and scoots his chair around until he's facing his son again. He gets a spoonful of soup again and holds it up to Ollie's mouth. "Come on, Puppy."

Brendon rubs the baby's arm gently. "Just a few bites, little puppy. It's good." Ollie begins to cry, turning his head away from the spoon.

Spencer takes the spoon away and Brendon hushes the baby gently. "Hey, your okay. Everything is okay, my tiny Ollie." Brendon says nuzzling his baby. Brendon nods at Spencer after a few moments to have him offer the spoonful and Spencer looks confused but does anyway. Brendon leans over and, in full view of Ollie, eats the spoonful himself.

It's delicious, so Brendon doesn't even have to fake the contented sigh he gives. "That tastes so good!" He says exaggeratedly.

Brendon squeezes Ollie a little and gives Spencer a look. Spencer snorts but dutifully fills the spoon again and holds it up near Ollie again. Brendon eats that spoonful too, talking loudly about how good it is as Ollie peeks up at him.

Spencer loads up a third spoonful and holds it out towards Ollie. Ollie peers at the spoonful and then opens his mouth.

Spencer carefully feeds him the soup and gets another spoonful ready. Ollie swallows and opens his mouth again right away and Brendon laughs. "My little hungry puppy" He coos.

Spencer manages to get about five spoonfuls into the baby before Ollie turns his head away again. Brendon squeezes his little hand. "Are you all done?"

Ollie just presses his face into Brendon's shirt and Spencer lets out a laugh. "I'd say he's done" He says, smiling at his little family

Brendon smiles and lifts the baby up to his shoulder again. His smile widens when Ollie nuzzles him and settles right down. "My precious puppy," Brendon murmurs.

Spencer stands up and kisses his mate and baby on their heads before carrying the bowl to the sink. "You can try to put him down if you want, B, I'm just going to clean up a bit”

Brendon nods. "I'll come back and help you when I'm finished. I think the medicine is starting to kick in." Ollie's head is drooping and he's gone all relaxed against Brendon.

"Aww" Spencer says and comes up to the pair, kissing Ollie's forehead. "You be good for Daddy and go to sleep, Puppy. You need the rest to get better" He whispers to his son.

Ollie doesn't even respond, his eyes starting to close. Brendon leans up to press a kiss to Spencer's mouth. "I'll be right back," He promises, and leaves the kitchen. The house is dark and quiet, late enough for nearly everyone to have gone to sleep and Brendon carries his little baby through the hushed house to the nursery. The zoo animals on the walls look soft and inviting in the dim light and Brendon carefully lays the baby down in his cradle. Ollie's eyes open in shock and his mouth works for a second before he wails.

Brendon's heart skips a beat and he scoops Ollie back up. "What, puppy, what's wrong? Shhh" He says, putting the baby back on his shoulder and rubbing his back

Ollie sniffles and rubs his cheek against Brendon's shirt. He settles down fast and within a minute, he's breathing deep and even, interrupted by little sniffles.

Brendon frowns and rocks back and forth. "You really don't wanna be away from your Daddies' scents, do you?" He says quietly.

Ollie sighs softly and Brendon kisses the top of his head. "You were just like that when you were a newborn, too," He whispers. "We couldn't put you down hardly at all, or give you to anyone else."

Ollie just snuffles quietly in his sleep and Brendon watches him, his expression soft and sad and loving. "I wish I could just wave a magic wand and make you all better. You looked so miserable earlier" He whispers to the baby

He doesn't dare try to lay the baby down again, and he's feeling fiercely protective of his little son. "We'll just have to tell Papa that you're sleeping with us tonight," He whispers.

He rocks Ollie for a while, content to watch over his baby as he sleeps. He spots the rocking chair in the corner and debates whether to sit and continue to rock Ollie or go back to the kitchens to check on Spencer so they can go to bed as a family.

He sighs and steps towards the door. "I suppose it would be mean to not tell your Papa," He whispers.

Ollie doesn't even move, completely out on Brendon's shoulder, and Brendon makes his way back down the hall.

Spencer's humming to himself in the kitchen as he does the last of the dishes. He turns when Brendon comes back into the room. "That took longer than-you still have Ollie."

"Yeah" Brendon says, glancing down at their son, "I tried to put him down but, he's not gonna go down in the nursery. He can just sleep with us tonight" Brendon says and Spencer nods. "Okay" He says, turning back to his task, "You didn't have to come all the way back down here. You could have just gone to bed" Spencer tells him and Brendon walks over until he's pressed against his side. "Maybe I wanted to stay with my husband after such a hectic day" Brendon says, resting his chin on Spencer's shoulder, "Besides, I had told you I'd come back"

Spencer tilts his head to rest against Brendon's. "I appreciate that. I can finish up here, though. Why don't you go up and get in bed, and I'll come up in a few minutes."

"Now you're just trying to get rid of me" Brendon teases, lifting his head. Spencer looks at him lovingly. "I would never" He whispers

Brendon stretches up to kiss him, mindful of the baby. Spencer kisses him back and laughs softly when they break apart. "I don't think you can do much cleaning with the baby in your arms."

Brendon smiles at him and pulls away. "Maybe I'll just watch you work then." He teases. "It reminds me of when we were little", heart

Spencer nods. "You'd always want to come and play when I was busy."

Brendon hums and sits in one of the chairs they still had pulled out from earlier. "You were always doing something boring and stupid." He responds

Spencer rolls his eyes and turns back to the dishes. "You always complained about how long I was taking, but half the time you wouldn't help me out with the chores."

Brendon laughs. "Well if I didn't want to do them, there was no way you actually wanted to do them. I wanted you to leave it unfinished and play with me instead"

"And I couldn't do that, because then I'd get in trouble with my mom," Spencer says.

"Mhm" Brendon says, watching Spencer's back as he scrubs the last dish. "I used to get you in trouble all the time" He says

Spencer snorts. "Yeah, and I never learned my lesson about having you as a friend."

Spencer turns around to grin at him and Brendon smiles wide. "That's because you loved me too much"

"I tried to tell my mom that, but she didn't think that was a good enough excuse," Spencer says. Brendon's eyes widen, and Spencer chuckles. "I didn't actually tell her that, B. I didn't know I was in love with you when I was six. But I definitely had it figured out by the time I was ten."

Brendon bites his lip and smiles, holding Ollie close. "Really?" He asks, voice unbelieving.

"Yes," Spencer says. He reaches for a towel to start drying the dishes. "That was about when your oldest brother got married, remember? And I just kept thinking about how much I hated the idea of you getting married to someone else that I didn't even know."

"I didn't know that" Brendon says and then frowns. "That was the week you got in trouble for spending the night in my room!" Brendon says, the memory coming back to him in waves.

Spencer laughs. "Yes, I don't know-I had this idea that if I spent the night in your room, then no suitors could come in and steal you away."

Brendon laughs. "That's very sweet of little Spencer." He says and the hums, "I don't think little Brendon knew until we were twelve" He muses

"Yeah?" Spencer asks. "How did you know?"

Brendon smiles. "Do you remember a night when I snuck into the servants' rooms and woke you up?" He asks and Spencer tries to think back. "Yeah, at least, I think so. You-You were crying and you wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I just hugged you until you stopped" Spencer says and Brendon nods. "I had had a nightmare." He says, "I don't remember what it was about, but I know I went to you because you were always there to make me feel better and to protect me. I couldn't even talk, I was so upset, but you just sat up with me, hugging me until I calmed down. I really wanted to kiss you that night" Brendon admits

Spencer's heart melts. "Oh, B," He says and sets his dishtowel down, coming over to his husband. "I remember thinking that night that I just wished I could help you better. And I may have wanted to kiss you, too."

Brendon smiles at him and then blinks rapidly. "And look at us now." He says, glancing down at Ollie. "We have a pup Spencer!"

Spencer kisses Brendon's forehead and looks fondly down at their baby. "And he's so perfect."

"He is" Brendon agrees, kissing the sleeping baby's head. "Are we ready to go up to bed?" Brendon asks Spencer.

Spencer nods. "Yes, I'm ready. And little Ollie is out like a light."

Brendon hums and stands up. "He's had a rough day."

Spencer gives him a sympathetic look. "Hopefully he feels better when he wakes up."

"I hope so" Brendon says and heads out the doors and down the hallway, Spencer's hand on his lower back.

They go upstairs quietly, the house dark and hushed. In their bedroom, Spencer reaches out for the baby. "I can take him while you get ready for bed."

Brendon hands over Ollie, who fusses in his sleep a little at being moved away from his Daddy's scent. He settles right away once Spencer holds him close, his little face right in the crook of his neck.

"That's it, puppy," Spencer murmurs and rubs Ollie's little back. "Papa's here."

Ollie snuffles and turns his head into Spencer's neck, drooling onto his shirt. Spencer winces and then smiles. "Why always me, Puppy?" He says, pressing a kiss to to top of his head

Brendon pulls out his bedclothes. "Better you than me," He says as he begins to undress.

Spencer gives him a look and then focuses back on Ollie. "I know it just means you like me more than Daddy" Spencer says.

Brendon shakes his head. "You keep telling yourself that."

Spencer snorts and watches as Brendon strips. He wolf whistles softly when Brendon takes his underwear off and bends over to put on his sleep pants. "Oh, shut up" Brendon says, but he can't help but smile. "Sorry" Spencer says, sounding anything but apologetic, "It's not my fault I have the perfect mate"

Brendon rolls his eyes, but flushes. "Don't start talking dirty to me in front of our baby son."

"That's not talking dirty!" Spencer protests, "I'm just appreciating the view." He says and Brendon rolls his eyes, turning toward him and putting on his shirt. "Besides," Spencer says, "He's asleep so-" He trails off

"So nothing," Brendon says. "Ollie isn't feeling well and wants to sleep cuddled with his Daddies. Don't even think about trying to slip your hand down my pants." Spencer cuddles the baby close. "You take all the fun out of everything."

"Spencer" Brendon says sharply and Spencer's eyebrows shoot up. "Love, I'm just teasing." He says and steps closer as Brendon looks away. "Hey," Spencer says, tapping him on the nose lightly. "I'm worried about him getting better too"

"I just feel so helpless," Brendon whispers. "I can't just take away his illness."

"Oh, B-" Spencer says and tries to hug him while being mindful of the baby. "We're doing everything we possibly can do."

"I know," Brendon says softly and leans his head against Spencer's shoulder.

"It's okay" Spencer whispers, "Everything's going to be okay" He says and kisses Brendon's temple

do you think Ollie feels better or do you think he gets sicker?

hmm idk I kinda feel like Ollie gets worse for like two days before he gets better, but it totally gets Brendon and Spencer in a panic and like maybe triggers one of them to have a breakdown bc they feel like they may lose Ollie like they lost the first pregnancy??

yes yes that's exactly what I was thinking like Ollie gets worse and he can't keep anything down and his fever is through the roof and he's crying all the time and can't sleep and idk which one breaks down but I was thinking Spencer?

yes!! like the doctor tells them that they need to bring his fever down or it could turn into something very serious and they have towels soaked in cool water all around Ollie to try and cool him down on top of the medicine they try to give him but nothings working. And then Spencer leaves to go get fresh towels or something and doesn't come back for a while, so Brendon leaves Ollie with the doctor and finds Spencer in the washroom crying his eyes out

and Brendon immediately rushes over and puts his arms around Spencer and goes "I know, Spence, I hate seeing him so miserable, too."

And Spencer just shakes his head. "I-I can't- I can't lose him, B, I can't" He chokes out and Brendon tenses and pulls back. "What are you talking about?"

Spencer looks at him, tears running down his cheeks. "His fever isn't going down, and he's so little. What if nothing works? What if he doesn't get better?"

Brendon swallows hard. "Spence, you can't think like that. We're doing everything we can" He starts to say but Spencer interrupts him. "And what if it's not enough?" He says desperately, "You heard the doctor. He could go deaf, o-or blind, or he could d-d-di-" Spencer's face crumbles as he starts to cry harder.

"No!" Brendon says fiercely and hugs Spencer tight, holding Spencer's head against his shoulder. "No, I don't believe that. Ollie is strong. He's going to get through this. It won't be-we won't lose him," Brendon says desperately.

"You don't know that!" Spencer wails into his shoulder and Brendon takes a deep breath and  leans back, cupping Spencer's face in his hands. "You're right. I don't know that" Brendon says, blinking away tears, "But I do know that our son is strong. And I am not giving up on him. He's going to make it through this, Spence"

Spencer sniffles and blinks at Brendon. "I can't take losing another baby," He whispers. "Especially now-when we've met him and bonded with him and poured our hearts into him-I can't." Brendon shakes Spencer. "You have to stop talking like that!"

"He doesn't even know how to walk yet, B" Spencer says miserably, tears streaming down his face, and Brendon swallows hard. "Listen to me." He says sharply, "I know you're scared, I'm scared too, but this isn't helping Ollie"

Spencer opens his mouth, but Brendon keeps on talking. "Standing in the washroom crying isn't going to make Oliver get better. Wallowing in grief for something that hasn't happened yet isn't going to help him, either. Our son needs you to be doing everything you can for him."

Spencer just looks at him for what feels like forever, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He takes a shuddering breath. "And what if there's nothing I can do to help him?" He asks and Brendon's not sure he's ever heard his Alpha sound so broken, not even after they lost their first pregnancy.

Brendon swallows around the lump in his throat. "Then you have to be strong for him," He whispers.

Spencer lets out a breath and closes his eyes like he's in pain. "You make sure that he feels loved and supported by his Papa, even if its the only thing you can do for him" Brendon says

"Do you understand?" Brendon asks, and Spencer nods, and opens his eyes. Brendon kisses his forehead and steps around him to the towels. "I'll take care of these. You go and see Ollie."

He can hear Spencer's footsteps going toward the door before they pause. "B, I'm sorry, I-" Spencer starts to say and Brendon cuts him off, "Go see our son Spencer." He says and his voice cracks. The footsteps retreat down the hallway

Brendon gets the towels damp with cold water, mechanically, taking in shaky breaths. He'd be lying if he said some of what Spencer said hadn't crossed his mind, but he just can't afford to think about it too much. But now that Spencer's said them, they keep bubbling up in Brendon and suddenly Brendon's eyes are blurring with tears. Spencer wipes at his eyes as he goes down the hallway towards the nursery, dejected and miserable. The doctor looks up when Spencer comes in with something like relief. He's rocking little Ollie against his chest, but the baby is crying miserably. "I think Oliver needs his Papa."

Spencer blinks, a little shocked, but nods swallowing hard as the doctor places a wailing Ollie in his arms. Spencer holds him close and rocks him back and forth, starting to tear up again. "I know" He says softly, "I'm so sorry, Puppy, I know." He says and Ollie's cries get a little quieter now that he's by his Papa's scent. Brendon's angry words keep echoing in Spencer's head. "You're gonna get better, Puppy" He tries to say, his voice cracking, "You take all of my strength and you get better. You can take every last drop, just- get better" Spencer says, kissing the baby's head.

He wills some of his strength to pass over to Ollie and holds the baby protectively against his chest. "What can I do for him?" He asks the doctor, although he's heard the answers a million times. The doctor puts a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "The two things he needs most right now that's he's got you are food and sleep. Master Brendon should try to nurse Oliver again when he returns."

"Right" Spencer says hollowly. He was right. There's nothing he can do for his son. "Master Spencer" The doctor says. clearing his throat, "Might I suggest that you focus your energy on finding a way to get the baby to fall asleep. He desperately needs it. Sleep is thought to be the opportune time for healing to occur in the body, when there is no energy wasted on outside distractions" He says

Spencer stares hopelessly down at his still crying son. "And how do I do that?" He asks dejectedly. "You're resourceful," The doctor says. "I know you'll find a way. Think about what normally helps him fall asleep."

Spencer shakes his head as Brendon comes back in with the towels. His eyes look red rimmed and Spencer feels even worse.

Brendon doesn't look at him. "Fresh towels," He announces, his voice brittle and off.

The doctor nods. "Good. Let's get him wrapped up in them and then I want you to try and feed him again" He tells Brendon who nods shakily.

Spencer hands the baby off silently and watches as Brendon wraps their son in the towels before pushing his shirt up and guiding him to his breast.

Ollie latches on a sucks a couple times before he turns his head, crying loudly again. Brendon bites his lip and strokes over his cheek. "Shh, shh. I know, but you've gotta eat, Puppy. Please." He says and guides the baby's mouth back to his nipple.

Ollie latches again with a fussy noise, and suckles for a few moments before spitting Brendon's out and turning away again. Milk dribbles out of his mouth. Brendon looks at the doctor. "Why won't he stay latched?"

The doctor rubs the back of his neck. "Honestly, I'm not sure. He hasn't been able to keep all of the medicine down, so if he has a sore throat, it may be painful for him to drink." He offers and Brendon fists his fingers in his hair, staring down at his crying baby helplessly. Ollie's crying is the only sound in the room for several long seconds before Spencer speaks up. "W-What if we get something to soothe his throat? We have honey in the kitchen and probably mint" He offers. Brendon still won't look at him but the doctor nods to him. "He probably won't take to it, but it's worth a try" He says

Spencer nods and gives Brendon a long look before leaving the nursery. Brendon strokes Ollie's cheek and wants to cry when the baby grabs for and tries to suckle on Brendon's finger.

Brendon sniffles and presses a kiss to Ollie's cheek. "You're going to be okay. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you" He whispers.

Ollie gives him a little hiccupy sob and Brendon's heart breaks. He rocks the baby gently, whispering soothing words.

Meanwhile, Spencer's down in the kitchens. He has some mint crushed up in some milk on the stove, getting it warm so he can mix a little of it with the honey he's desperately searching for.

He digs through the pantry, frustrated and panicky, but the honey eludes him.

He thinks he spies the jar glinting in the back of the cupboard and he grabs it but it turns out to just be an old jar with the remnants of molasses. "God damn it!" Spencer shouts and he shoves the jar away from him, wincing as it falls to the floor and shatters. He puts his head in his hands and tries not to cry. He can't even help his sick child. what kind of pathetic Alpha was he? "Spencer?" Jon's voice calls out.

Spencer stays still and breathes harshly through his nose. Bitterness floods his veins, and threatens to choke him. "Spencer?" Jon's voice comes again, much closer, and before Spencer can tell him to fuck off, footsteps come around the corner and stop. "Spencer, what the hell is going on?"

"Go away Jon" He says lowly but he can hear Jon come closer. "Jesus, Spencer, there's glass all over the floor!" Jon says and Spencer lifts his head to look at him. "Can you fuck off" Spencer bites out. Jon blinks in surprise and stares back at him for a few moments. "Ollie's not getting any better, is he?" Jon finally says, voice soft and concerned.

Spencer only glares at him. "Don't talk about him," He spits out. Jon sighs and carefully comes closer, trying to avoid the worst of the glass. "It's not your fault," Jon says softly, but in the firmest tone Spencer's ever heard.

Spencer makes a pained noise and Jon inches closer. "Spencer," He says, firm but gentle, "It is not your fault" He says again and is a little shocked when tears start to fall from Spencer's eyes.

"Hey, he's going to get better," Jon says and Spencer throws up his hands. "You don't know that! Nobody knows that! The only thing I know for sure is that my baby son, who I swore to protect, is suffering, and there's not a single damn thing I can do about it!"

Jon puts his hands up placatingly. "Okay! Spencer, okay." He says and Spencer takes heaving breaths. He can't stop crying. Jon speaks up again. "You're trying to help though. That's what you're doing with all this, right?" He gestures around the messy kitchen

"And I can't do it," Spencer says in despair. "I can't even find a jar of honey. I'm useless. All I'm good for is standing by helplessly while he cries for me to take care of him and make him all better."

"But you're still trying. That's what strong Alpha's do. They try everything to keep their family protected" Jon says, "You're not useless to him until you give up and I really don't want to believe that you've already given up on your son, Spencer" Jon says

Spencer sniffles and wipes at his eyes. "I can't lose him, Jon. If I lose him now, it'll be so much worse than what happened last time."

Jon takes in a shaky breath. "Then you fight for him." He says harshly. "Last time you couldn't do anything to stop it but this time- you  can fight tooth and nail to keep him here and keep him safe" Jon says

"How?" Spencer whines. "I can't take away his pain, or his illness. If I could reach into him and take all of his suffering into my body instead, I would. But I can't."

Jon shakes his head. "You're stuck on like magically curing him. That's not going to happen Spencer. His body is the only thing that can make him better. It's your job to help his body do that, whatever way you can. Find a way to help get his fever down or comfort him by letting him scent you or finish whatever the hell it is you're doing down here!"

Spencer opens his mouth, but no words come out. Jon sighs. "You haven't thought about it that way, I see. Spencer, just because you're his father doesn't mean you have a magic wand to whisk away every bad thing that happens to him. It means you help him in whatever way you can. He doesn't need you to cure him, he needs you to be there for him."

Spencer's breath hitches. "I just- what if me being there isn't enough?" He asks brokenly. Jon looks at him sympathetically. "Then we cross that bridge if, if, we get there. But right now, Ollie's still fighting. You need to be right there fighting with him"

Spencer nods and looks around at the broken glass on the floor. "I couldn't find the honey," He says, feeling foolish.

"I can see that" Jon says carefully, looking around the room again. It's a mess. All the cupboards are flung open and the pantry looks like a small bomb went off inside of it. Jon looks at him again, a curious expression on his face. "Have you checked the storage pantry in the cellar?"

A flush spreads over Spencer's cheeks. "No," He says quietly. Jon nods. "Maybe you should try checking there."

Spencer nods, guilt and shame washing over him as he makes his way toward the cellar. Jon watches him go and sighs before goes to find a broom to start cleaning up the broken glass.

Spencer feels thoroughly chastised for breaking down like he did, and he's glad to be away from people. The cellar is dark and cool and quiet, and Spencer takes the opportunity to try and take a few deep breaths to clear his head.

Jon's right of course. He needs to be there for his son, but he can't stop imagining something terrible happening every time he thinks about it. Spencer shakes himself. Honey. He's down here to get honey for Ollie.

He flushes in shame when he sees the honey sitting in plain view on the shelf when he enters the storage cellar. He takes it from the shelf and cradles it in his hand like it's precious.

He clutches it to his chest and practically runs back to the kitchens, stopping short at the sight of Jon sweeping. Jon glances up. "Oh good, you found some" He says.

Heat creeps up the back of Spencer's neck. "You shouldn't clean that up," He says. "I made the mess."

Jon shrugs. "You're doing more important things" He says nodding to the honey. "What's that for anyway?" He asks and Spencer swallows hard. "He won't eat" Spencer says and quickly walks over to where he has everything set up. "He, um, his fever's too high or he has a sore throat or something so it hurts him every time he tries to swallow"

"Ah," Jon says. Spencer nods and opens the honey. "He's hungry, and most of what we've been able to get him to take comes back up within a couple hours. I just think that if his throat didn't hurt, he'd eat more and have a better chance of keeping it down."

Jon smiles at him. "See? You're helping him fight He says and Spencer shrugs, spooning some of the honey into a bowl.

Jon watches him for a moment and then goes back to sweeping. Spencer works quietly, putting all of his focus into his ask to avoid thinking about bad things.

He mixes a little of the warm milk and mint mixture into the honey so the honey will go down easier and the mint might help soothe the baby's throat. He debates putting it in a bottle, but decides against it, since he just wants to give Ollie a spoonful and see if he can drink from Brendon.

He takes the bowl upstairs to the nursery. The door is open, and his heart pangs as he hears Ollie's cries before he reaches the door.

He swallows hard and steels himself before he walks through the door. His heart breaks a little at the scene in front of him. Ollie is wailing miserably as Brendon holds him close, rocking him back and forth gently. He can see the tears clinging to Brendon's eyelashes as he hushes their son.

Spencer holds up the mixture. "I brought something to try and soothe his throat," He says, voice cracking.

Brendon glances up at him and nods. He looks so tired. Spencer feels like even more of a failure. He can't help his son or his mate, but he tries to push his feelings aside as he walks over and kneels next to the rocking chair.

Brendon turns Ollie so he's facing Spencer. "Hi, Puppy," Spencer whispers as the baby screws up his face and wails harder. "Papa has something to make you feel better."

Spencer spoons up some of the syrupy honey mixture and puts it up to Ollie's mouth

Ollie takes it after a few seconds with a soft whimper.

"There you go, Puppy" Spencer whispers as the baby makes a face. He puts another spoonful to the baby's mouth and Ollie takes it after a moment. He clearly isn't fond of the taste, but Spencer thinks it might be helping since he takes it just fine. "B, you can try feeding him again" He says quietly

Brendon carefully turns Ollie back around and guides him to his breast and helps him latch on. He holds his breath as Ollie begins to suckle.

The baby suckles greedily and Brendon lets out a relieved breath when Ollie doesn't unlatch right away.

He stays latched on pretty consistently, pulling back now and then to breathe through his mouth before desperately suckling again. Tears of relief prick at Spencer's eyes. The doctor smiles at them. "That's good, he's eating. Now, the most important thing is to not let him have too much at one time. I know he's hungry, but he's hardly eaten, and he'll have an easier time keeping down small meals."

Brendon nods, blinking back relieved tears. "When should I make him stop?" He asks the doctor

"I'd say in just a few minutes, probably about five. He'll probably be upset, but he'll vomit it all up for sure if he keeps nursing."

"Okay" Brendon says softly, stroking over Ollie's cheek.

Spencer sets the bowl down, and come around the side of the rocking chair to look down at his little son. Ollie's eyes are half closed.

"This is the first time he's been calm" Brendon says quietly and when Spencer glances up, Brendon's watching him carefully. Spencer nods and reaches out to touch his baby's head.

Ollie is still very warm with fever, but for now it's enough that he's eating something and not wailing in misery.

Spencer strokes over his little head and presses a kiss to it. "You're gonna be okay" He whispers

Brendon looks up at Spencer. "See, Alpha? You're there for him."

Spencer looks at him. "B- I'm sorry about earlier. I-" Spencer starts to say but Brendon shakes his head.

"I get it," He says softly. "And I'm not upset, but I don't want to talk about it."

Spencer blinks at him, "I- okay" He says, "I love you" Spencer tells him, leaning his forehead against Brendon's.

"I love you, too," Brendon says and then bites his lip. "I don't want to stop him nursing."

Spencer thumbs over his cheek, glancing down at Ollie. "I know, love, but we don't want him to throw up again"

Brendon nods and gently pulls Ollie away from his breast. The baby scrunches his face up and tries to squirm in close again, but Brendon lifts him up to his shoulder. "That's all you can have right now," Brendon tells him. "I'm sorry."

Ollie's quiet for a few seconds before he starts to cry, butting his head into Brendon's neck

Brendon rubs his little back. "Shh, I know. I know, Puppy. But we want you to keep as much as possible in your little tummy."

Ollie just keeps crying and Brendon sighs defeatedly. Spencer bites his lip. "I can try to calm him down if you wanna fix yourself up" He offers

Brendon kisses Ollie's head and holds him out to Spencer. "It's worth a try. He's only going to make his throat sore again if he keeps crying."

Spencer takes the baby from him willingly. "Well, I have plenty more of that honey stuff so that might help if he does" Spencer says and Brendon nods before he gets up to step into the washroom. Spencer holds the crying baby to his chest. "Hey there, Ollie. It's okay. I used to hold you up to my chest like this when you were just a tiny newborn. You loved the way my chest rumbled while I was talking to you, I think. Your Daddy thought it was the funniest thing" Spencer says

Ollie cries into Spencer's shirt and tries to suck on the fabric. "I know you're still hungry," Spencer says. "Daddy and I want to give you more, but we want you to get better, so you can't right now. What you really need to do is go to sleep. You haven't slept in days, little puppy."

Ollie presses his face into Spencer's chest, still sucking on the shirt and crying and Spencer hushes him. "I know, I know. I'm sorry" He says and then he turns to the doctor. "Can I try and give him his pacifier? I know we didn't earlier because his nose was stuffy but he seemed fine while he was feeding"

The doctor hesitates and then nods. "I'm assuming you're going to be monitoring him the whole time," He says, and Spencer nods.

"Then, I don't see why not" The doctor says, "Just be very watchful and if he spits it out, don't offer it to him right away again" The doctor warns and Spencer nods, walking over to the tiny dresser and picking up Ollie's pacifier

He shifts Ollie in his arms and holds the pacifier up to his mouth. "Look what Papa's got for you," He coos.

Ollie takes to it right away, suckling on it hard and Spencer smiles and cradles him to his chest, watching him carefully

"That's it, little puppy," Spencer says. "That's my good boy." Ollie's cries quiet to soft whimpers and then stop completely as Spencer talks to him.

"See? I'm right here. Me and your Daddy aren't going anywhere" He says and Ollie's eyelids are starting droop. A soft gasp makes Spencer look up and Brendon's in the washroom doorway. "I think he's actually might fall asleep, Spencer, keep talking" He says

Spencer smiles down at the baby and rocks him very gently. "That would be really nice," He says to Ollie. "I'm going to stay right here with you, I promise."

Ollie just butts his head against Spencer''s chest. "Yeah, I know." Spencer says, "We aren't going anywhere, there's no where we'd rather be" Spencer tells him

Brendon comes over to them and gently puts a hand on Ollie's back. "Me and Papa wouldn't dream of leaving you," He whispers, and Spencer nods. "Daddy's right, Ollie. We're always going to be here to love you and take care of you and protect you."

Ollie snuffles around his paci and nuzzles into Spencer's chest, eyes closing all the way.

"We used to have to put you to sleep this way as newborn," Spencer says affectionately. "You wouldn't go to sleep unless you were with us."

Brendon hums and strokes his fingertips down the baby's back. Spencer continues to rock him gently. "You used to fall asleep flat on your stomach right on top of my chest" Spencer says, "I was always so afraid you were gonna fall off in the middle of the night"

"Your Papa wouldn't go to sleep for longer than a few minutes, but he refused to move you," Brendon puts in.

Spencer looks at him and smiles. "I was scared he might get hurt, but- I liked him right there." He tells Brendon

Brendon kisses Spencer's cheek. "I know you did."

Spencer smiles at his mate lovingly and Brendon glances down, eyes widening. "I think he's actually asleep" He whispers

Spencer peers down at the baby. "Good," He says, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

"That is very good" The doctor interjects, "The poor baby needed some sleep"

Spencer and Brendon look up at him. "Sleeping is good for healing, isn't that what you said?" Spencer asks him.

The doctor nods. "I did." He says, "And I wasn't lying. I've seen a fever break in the middle of a long night's sleep many times. This is very very good for Master Ollie"

Spencer breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," He murmurs.

"It's not over yet, but this is a step in the right direction." The doctor says and smiles at the little family, "You both did a very good job with him. Make sure you get some rest as well"

Brendon nods. "I don't think I've slept in days, either. Not since his illness got worse."

Spencer looks at his mate. Brendon looks pale and drained, like he's exhausted beyond belief. Spencer reaches up to thumb over his jaw. "You should get some rest" He tells him

Brendon's jaw is patchy and unshaven, a rarity unless Brendon is incredibly sick. Brendon frowns up at him. "So should you."

Spencer smiles and shakes his head. "M'fine." He says, "I want to stay up with him" He says.

Brendon keeps frowning. "I know you haven't slept either," He says. Spencer shakes his head again. "I'll sleep after you do. That way you can watch him when you're fully rested."

"But-" Brendon tries to protest and Spencer cuts him off. "B, please, let me do this"

Brendon folds his arms. "Promise me you'll go to sleep as soon as I get up, and that you'll have Jon or someone bring you something to eat."

"Sure, love" Spencer says and Brendon huffs. "Damn it, Spence, I'm being serious. The last thing we need is for you to get sick too. Now, promise me!"

Spencer softens. "I promise, B," He says gently. "I won't let myself get sick."

Brendon visibly relaxes and clears his throat. "Good" He says weakly and Spencer leans over to peck him on the mouth.

"Get some sleep now, B," He whispers when he pulls back. "Our baby is in good hands."

"I know he is" Brendon says seriously and then kisses Ollie's sleeping head, before yawning. "Feel free to come lie down in our room with him if you want." Brendon says

Spencer nods. "Maybe in a bit," He says. "I think I'll sit with him in the rocking chair for awhile first."

"Okay" Brendon says and steps away, "Oh! And wake me up if he changes at all!" He says and Spencer smiles, "I know B. Go get some sleep"

Brendon darts back in and presses a soft kiss to Ollie's head. "I love you," He whispers, and then leaves the nursery, glancing back at Spencer and Ollie as he does.

"You two are quite odd for an Alpha and Omega couple" The doctor comments, "Not that it is a bad thing, it's just rather- amusing to watch you interact" He says quickly

Spencer glances up at him. "Well, we didn't have an arranged marriage, and he comes from a higher social status than I do," Spencer reflects.

The doctor hums, packing his bag up to move to one of the guest rooms down the hall. "Well, a marriage of love is very rare for mated couples. You must feel very lucky" The doctor says

Spencer cradles Ollie protectively. "Very lucky," He whispers.

The doctor smiles at them. "Well, it's late and now that the tiny Master is finally sleeping, I, myself, am going to turn in for the night. Come wake me if anything changes" The doctor says

"Goodnight, and thank you," Spencer says. The doctor nods. "You're very welcome." With those words, he leaves the nursery and Spencer's alone with his son. He watches Ollie's mouth work as he suckles the pacifier in his sleep and sighs, exhaling some of his stress. His shoulders get the tiniest bit looser. "Well, puppy," He whispers. "I think the worst is over."

He watches his little son continue to sleep for a while before he carefully moves toward the rocking chair. Ollie fusses in his sleep a little at the movement, but settles again once Spencer starts to rock him.

"You can't die on me, okay?" He whispers, getting choked up all over again as the words come out of his mouth. "Papa can't take that."

The baby nuzzles his face against his chest and Spencer can feel tears start to sting his eyes again. "You're my little puppy. You have to live" Spencer chokes out

Ollie relaxes against Spencer's chest. Spencer's chest tightens. "I won't be able to live without you."

Spencer sniffles and gently strokes a finger across Ollie's cheek. Ollie's paci pops out of his mouth and his face scrunches up instantly, turning his head towards Spencer's shirt, tiny mouth seeking out something to suckle on.

Spencer retrieves the dropped paci and holds it up to Ollie's mouth as fast as he can.

Ollie whines and turns his head more towards Spencer, trying to find his nipple through his shirt.

"Oh, puppy, I'm sorry. I'm not Daddy. I can't give you any milk," Spencer says softly and presses the pacifier against Ollie's cheek.

Ollie's breath makes a little hitching sound that always comes before he starts to wail and Spencer panics. "Please, puppy. Your pacifier is right here”

He adjusts Ollie a little so the baby's mouth isn't up against his shirt and presses the pacifier gently in.

Ollie takes a while to latch on to it, the fake nipple obviously not what he wants, and Spencer rubs his little back. "I know. You want milk from your Daddy. Just wait a little longer"

Ollie makes a sleepy little fuss around his pacifier. Spencer sighs, a little amused. "Daddy has to rest too, you know."

Ollie pushes the pacifier out of his mouth again and Spencer sighs. The baby tries to seek out his nipple again and Spencer shakes his head, a little unbelieving. "Do I have to prove to you that I have no milk?" He asks the baby, chuckling as Ollie starts to suck on his shirt.

Ollie spits the fabric out with an unhappy sound, but soon enough he's nuzzling blindly for Spencer's nipple again.

For a split second, Spencer considers taking him to Brendon, but his mate just went to bed and it was probably too early for the baby to eat again anyway. Spencer sighs as Ollie lets out a little whimper and he shifts him so he can lift up his shirt.

"I don't know what you're going to think about this, but Daddy really needs his sleep," Spencer whispers as he shifts Ollie back onto his chest.

The half asleep baby seeks out his nipple right away, latching on and suckling so hard it makes Spencer wince.

"I didn't think that would hurt" He says with a little gasp.

"Okay, okay." He says, stroking over the baby's head, "I told you there wasn't anything there for you" He tells his son. It takes a few minutes but Ollie's suckling gradually becomes weaker.

"You're getting it now, huh? I'm sorry, Ollie, there's nothing I can do about the lack of milk," He says.

To his surprise, the baby keeps suckling gently, seemingly just for comfort, and Spencer starts to relax. It feels weird but he gets why Brendon was so adamant about doing it himself now.

It makes him feel needed, and as Ollie suckles, the baby relaxes again, and his eyes start to slip closed.

"That's it puppy" Spencer whispers, watching Ollie's little mouth work. "You fall back asleep and Papa will keep you safe”

Ollie's eyes shut and he sighs around Spencer's nipple. Spencer smiles at him. "I love you."

Ollie's suckling gets slower and weaker until he's just slumped against Spencer's chest. Spencer just keeps rocking him gently.

Spencer keeps on rocking and gradually starts to get drowsy. His eyes keep falling closed, but he forces himself to stay awake.

Spencer hums. "Maybe it's time to go see Daddy, huh, Puppy?" Spencer says, yawning.

He watches the baby sleep for a moment and then sighs, sitting up in the chair with careful hands on Ollie so as not to disturb him.

He keeps the baby close to his chest as he stands up slowly, walking out the nursery and into their bedroom. Brendon's sprawled on the bed, clothes still on and barely under the covers, sleeping soundly. Spencer tries to be quiet as he climbs onto the bed, but Brendon's blinking awake before he knows it. "Wha? What's wrong? Is Ollie okay?" He asks blearily and Spencer hushes him. "Shhh. He's fine. Everything's fine I just wanted to lie down" He tells his mate and Brendon rubs at his eyes with a fist, frowning at him. "Why is your shirt like that?" He asks sleepily

Spencer glances down and realizes with some surprise that his shirt is still rucked up above his chest. "I was comforting Ollie," Spencer starts to explain, and Brendon blinks at him.

"What?" Brendon asks, glancing at the sleeping baby. Spencer sighs and gets more comfortable on the bed. "He woke up and he wouldn't stop trying to latch on to me through my shirt so I just let him find out for himself" Spencer says

Brendon gives him a blank stare for a moment and then smiles, turning his gaze to the baby. "Awww, poor Ollie."

He reaches out and strokes over his baby's cheek. "Papa doesn't have any milk for you, Puppy"

"He wasn't too happy about that, I don't think," Spencer says. "But then he liked just suckling."

"Awww, he's getting comfort from his Papa" Brendon coos, snuggling into Spencer's side

"He's going to be so mad when he wakes up, though. He's hungry," Spencer says.

Brendon hums. "I think we can deal with a cranky baby for another day" He says, "Its worth it if it means he's getting better "

"He's getting better," Brendon says confidently and lays his head on Spencer's chest.

His head is right next to the baby's and Ollie snuffles a little and turns his head towards Brendon.

"Hi, Puppy," Brendon whispers. "Daddy's here now."

Brendon reaches out to touch his son's little hand, heart melting as the baby grips his finger. Spencer lets his hand fall into Brendon's hair, stroking through it slowly. He's starting to feel incredibly drowsy again

Brendon hums happily. "Goodnight, Ollie. Goodnight, Alpha."

Spencer blinks rapidly. "Yeah, B, you go back to sleep. Didn't mean to wake you up" Spencer murmurs, eyes already trying to slide shut again

Brendon makes the tiniest noise in response, already half asleep.

Spencer feels like he's barely closed his eyes when he's jolted from sleep by the sound of Ollie crying.

There's a groan, and then the warm weight of the baby is lifted off his chest.

Spencer blinks his eyes open. Brendon's propped up next to him in bed with Ollie clutched in his arms. Spencer sighs and glances out the window. It's still dark out, meaning it's probably still the early hours of the morning.

"Little hungry Ollie," Brendon coos as he lifts his shirt up. He barely has Ollie cradled in his arms properly before the baby is trying to latch on.

Ollie sucks greedily at first before he seems to hesitate and Brendon frowns down at him. "What's wrong, love?" Spencer asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I think his throat might still be a little sore" Brendon says

"I can go and get some more of the stuff I used to soothe his throat yesterday," Spencer offers.

"Could you?" Brendon says, not taking his eyes off his puppy. Spencer nods and gets out of bed, leaning over to kiss Brendon on the temple before he leaves to get the honey mixture

The bowl is still sitting in the nursery where Spencer left it. He picks up Oliver's pacifier and then goes over to the dresser for a change of clothes. He figures maybe they can give Ollie a bath and get him into something clean.

When he walks back into their bedroom, Ollie is fussing loudly despite Brendon's attempts at soothing him.

"I've come to rescue you," Spencer announces, and Brendon looks at him with a mix of relief and anxiety.

Spencer climbs back on the bed, setting the clothes and pacifier down. Brendon frowns, turning the squirming baby around to face him. "What's all that?" He asks

Spencer stirs the honey mixture. "I thought after he ate, we could give him a bath."

Brendon hums. "That's probably a good idea." He says, resting his chin on Ollie's little head. "Stinky little puppy" He coos down to him.

Oliver fusses and scrunches his face up. Spencer laughs and spoons up some of the mixture. "Daddy's right, Ollie. You are a stinky little puppy."

"But we love you anyway" Brendon tells him, kissing his little head. Spencer holds the spoon up to Ollie's lips and gently presses it in as the baby opens his mouth

Ollie makes a face but swallows the spoonful anyway.

"Good boy!" Brendon praises and Spencer feeds the baby another spoonful. "Are you ready to try some real food?" Brendon asks Ollie, turning him back around.

Ollie's little mouth opens and Brendon laughs. "That's my smart puppy.”

He guides Ollie's head to his nipple and the baby suckles hard.

Spencer smiles at him. "He's a very hungry puppy."

Brendon hums, smiling down at the baby. "I think that's a good sign." He says and then glances up at Spencer. "Do you think I need to stop him from eating again?"

Spencer frowns. "I don't know. You could try feeding him a little and then we could give him a bath and if he keeps it down you could give him some more."

Brendon bites his lip and looks back down at Ollie before he nods. "Yeah. I just hate having to stop him." He says

Spencer touches his shoulder. "I know, but we're only trying to do what's best for him."

They let the baby eat for a few minutes and then Brendon slowly weans him off his nipple. Ollie's face scrunches up and he leans forward to try and latch on again, bur Spencer scoops him up.

Ollie fusses and Spencer kisses his head. "We're going to get you nice and clean," He coos. "Won't that feel good?"

Ollie continues to fuss and squirm and Spencer rocks him a little. "I know. I know. Do you wanna try your pacifier?" He asks, picking it up and showing it to Ollie

Ollie opens his mouth and Spencer presses it in. Ollie suckles hard on it.

The baby's still pouting while suckling on it, though, and it makes Spencer laugh. "You learned that one from your Daddy, didn't you?"

Brendon gives an indignant huff as he gets out of bed. "It's an innate talent. It can't be taught."

Spencer snorts and then kisses Ollie on the head. "Are you ready for a bath, puppy?"

Ollie just looks at him, and Spencer sighs. "You can have more to eat later, I promise."

Ollie makes a noise around the pacifier and it's so adorable that it makes Spencer's heart melt.

He holds the baby close and presses kisses to his head as he takes him into the washroom.

Brendon's already filling the tub with a few inches of water.

"It's time to get the stinky clothes off the stinky puppy," Spencer says.

Brendon turns around and smiles at them. "Awwwww. You're gonna get a clean, puppy, and feel a lot better." Brendon says and steps over to unbutton the baby's pajamas

Ollie makes grabby hands at Brendon, and Brendon just laughs as he finishes unbuttoning the pajamas and starts to strip them off the baby. "Bath first, sweetheart," He says. "And then more milk."

Ollie makes a little noise and kicks his legs out as Brendon peels off his pajamas. Brendon catches his tiny feet, smiling. "I know, puppy. Just a little bit longer."

Spencer kisses Ollie's head as Brendon reaches down to undo the baby's diaper.

As Brendon gets the diaper off, Spencer hums. "Should I go in with him? To make sure he stays sitting up, I don't want him to get tired and fall over" He says

Brendon makes a face at the dirty diaper and then nods. "But don't think I'm going to give you a bath," He says.

Spencer blinks and then laughs. "And to think that was my goal the whole time" Spencer teases him as Brendon wipes Ollie's bottom clean.

Brendon finishes wiping Ollie clean and reaches for him. "Come to Daddy, Ollie. Papa has to get undressed so he can get in the bath with you."

Ollie blinks at him as he's picked up and put on Brendon's shoulder. Spencer stands up and strips off his shirt and pants.

He strips off his underwear and turns to Brendon. "You sure you aren't rethinking giving me the bath now?"

Brendon rolls his eyes and smiles. "Just get in the tub" He says and Spencer laughs and obeys, stepping into the water.

He sits down and settles back against the side. "I'm ready for the stinky puppy," He says.

Spencer stretches out his arms and Brendon places the naked, squirming baby into his arms. Spencer lowers him in-between his legs slowly

Ollie's eyes widen when he's sitting down in the water. He reaches out and slaps at it.

Spencer laughs. "Yeah, Puppy, you're taking a bath!" He coos at him

Oliver twists to look up at Spencer, his eyes huge. Brendon smiles at them and reaches for a cloth to wash the baby with.

Spencer leans forward and kisses at Ollie's head. Brendon puts a bit of soap on the cloth and starts to gently rub the baby's hand, laughing as the puppy makes a sound at the sensation

Ollie turns back around to watch Brendon wash his hand, and then his arm. Spencer laughs. "He's so transfixed."

Brendon laughs and scrubs up Ollie's arm. "Does that feel weird, puppy?" He asks and Ollie rocks little and splashes the water with his other hand.

Ollie smiles and splashes again. Spencer grins. "He must be feeling better if he's splashing."

Brendon nods. "Yeah. I hope so." Spencer leans forward and wraps an arm around Ollie, nuzzling into his hair. "Your feeling better, aren't you puppy?" He coos.

Ollie makes a noise in response and splashes again.

Brendon laughs. "Mhmm. I see! There's water all around you!" He says as he washes the baby

Ollie endures the washing, splashing occasionally.

The baby makes an adorable affronted sound when Brendon pours some of the water over his head and Spencer laugh.

"You have so much hair, we have to wash it," Spencer tells Ollie.

Brendon hums and rubs a little soap into Ollie's hair. "If we don't cut it soon, it will start looking like your Papa's" Brendon says and Spencer glares at him. "Hey! You like my hair" He says

"I never said that," Brendon says, and smiles a little at Spencer's indignant huff. Brendon finishes lathering the soap up and giggles. Ollie's hair is sticking straight up.

"What do you think, Spence?" Brendon asks, playing with Ollie's hair to keep it standing up. "Should we style his hair like this from now on?"

Spencer laughs. "He'd fit right in with some of the ladies. I swear their hair is just as tall as they are."

Brendon snorts and grabs the cup again, dunking it under the water. "Can you cover his eyes?" He asks and Spencer puts a hand over Ollie's face, much to the baby's confusion. Ollie's hand comes up to tug at Spencer's thumb

"I know, little puppy. You want to see, but we don't want you to get any soap in your eyes," Spencer says. Ollie keeps trying to tug at Spencer's hand and flinches when Brendon pours the water over his head.

Ollie's other hand comes up and tries to tug Spencer's hand down again, making a little noise, and Brendon has to stifle a laugh. He shouldn't find it so cute but he does. He gets another cupful of water and pours it over the baby's head.

Ollie startles again and tugs insistently at Spencer's hand. "We're almost done, puppy," Brendon tells him.

He pours one more cupful over Ollie's head and then says "All done!" and Spencer lets the baby tug his hand down

Ollie looks around as if he's never seen the room before and Brendon laughs as he picks up a clean bath towel. "Everything's just the same, Ollie."

Ollie splashes the bath water one last time before Spencer lifts him out and hands him over to Brendon, who wraps him in the towel

His heart melts at the sight of his baby swaddled in the bath towel. "You're the cutest little puppy I've ever seen in my whole life," He coos.

Ollie looks around the room with wide eyes. Spencer pulls the plug on the tub and gets out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "He does look adorable like that" Spencer says

"He looks just like he does when he was a newborn," Brendon says and nuzzles the baby's head.

"You are such a cute little Puppy!" Spencer coos and Ollie makes grabby hands toward his bare chest. Spencer laughs. "And a puppy who doesn't forget"

"We have to get you diapered and in clean clothes before you can have anything to eat," Brendon tells him.

Ollie squirms and Brendon turns him around and puts him on his shoulder.

"Back to the bedroom we go," He singsongs and carries the squirming baby out of the washroom. He lays Ollie out on his towel on the bed and goes to get a diaper.

Spencer follows behind them and steps over to the bed laughing as Ollie tries to roll himself over and push himself up. "No, puppy. You need a diaper first" He says, picking Ollie up and putting him n his back again

Brendon crosses the room with a diaper. "At least we know he's feeling better," He says.

Spencer shakes one of the baby's little feet. "Yeah, he'll be back to being our little ball of energy before we know it" He says and Brendon makes a noise in agreement before he puts the new diaper on the squirming puppy.

"Okay, time for new pajamas," Brendon says. Ollie rolls over onto his belly and Spencer shakes his head. "He just doesn't want to stay still," He comments and puts the baby on his back again.

Spencer tickles his belly making Ollie squeal and the pacifier falls out of his mouth. "Hey you little squirmy puppy! Do you feel a lot better now?" He coos down at him

Ollie kicks his feet and makes a loud noise at Spencer. Brendon passes the pajamas to Spencer. "You can wrestle him into that."

"Great" Spencer says sarcastically. "Okay, puppy, it's time to put clothes on, okay?" Spencer tells his little son, getting the pajamas ready. "You just need to work with me for like a minute and then Daddy will feed you"

Ollie doubles up on the squirming as soon as Spencer starts to dress him. "Hold still," Spencer says in exasperation. "This is like trying to dress a wet noodle."

Brendon giggles and peeks over Spencer's shoulder. "Hi, Ollie" He says and the baby just squirms more , reaching up from Brendon.

"If you stay still for Papa, I can feed you sooner," Brendon says to the baby.

Ollie just blinks at him and kicks his legs excitedly. Spencer huffs and looks over his shoulder. "You're not helping, love"

"Sorry," Brendon says. "Maybe I should get out of his line of sight."

Spencer smirks. "Or you could help me get him into this" He says.

Brendon sighs. "If you couldn't do it, you should've just said," He says teasingly.

Spencer tenses. "I can do it" He says defensively.

Brendon frowns and kisses Spencer's cheek. "I know, Alpha. I was only teasing you."

Spencer winces. "I know. I know you were, love" He says and turns to peck Brendon on the mouth.

Ollie wriggles beneath Spencer's hands, trying to turn over again.

Spencer looks down and laughs. "Why do you keep trying to do that, huh, puppy?"  He asks turning the baby back around again

Ollie makes an indignant noise as Spencer wrestles the fabric up his little legs.

"Oh, come on now, Puppy" Brendon coos, walking around Spencer to lean over Ollie.

Ollie stills for a moment to track Brendon's movements and Spencer finishes putting the pajamas on as fast as he can.

Brendon smiles down at the baby as Spencer buttons up his tiny pajamas. "You are such a good little puppy!" He says as Spencer snorts

"He's a ball of energy like his Daddy," Spencer says.

Brendon leans down to give the baby an eskimo kiss. "But he's such a cute little ball of energy!" He praises, rubbing the tip of his nose against the baby's. Ollie makes a happy noise and reaches up to tug Brendon's hair

Brendon winces and Spencer laughs. "Is he so cute when he pulls hair?" He asks as Brendon untangles Ollie's little fingers from his hair.

"Yes." Brendon snarks back, waving Ollie's tiny hand. He shoots a look to Spencer who just shakes his head

Brendon picks Ollie up and cradles him in his arms like he's a newborn. "Don't pull Daddy's hair," He coos. "That's mean."

Ollie makes a confused little sound and tries to look around. Brendon giggles. "You can pull on Papa's beard though" He whispers and Spencer makes a noise of protest.

"No he can't," He says, but Brendon keeps giggling as he sits down in the chair beside the bed. "Your Papa is a softy," Brendon whispers as he lifts his shirt up.

Spencer makes an affronted noise. "Loving my mate and our puppy does not make me a softy" Spencer protests as Brendon gets his shirt situated. Ollie's attention is instantly drawn to his Daddy's nipples and he whines while he opens his mouth.

"Yes, Puppy, I know," Brendon says with a little laugh, and guides Ollie to his breast. Ollie latches on right away, suckling so hard Brendon winces a little.

"Slow down, puppy." He says softly, rubbing at the baby's back. "It's alright. I'm not gonna stop you this time"

Spencer pulls on some fresh bedclothes and comes over to the side of the chair. "You're going to give yourself a tummy ache if you drink too fast," He tells the baby.

Ollie just continues to suckle hard and Brendon strokes over his cheek. "Shhh, shh. It's okay, Puppy"

Ollie makes a little noise. "I know," Brendon says gently. "You're hungry, and Daddy keeps stopping you before your little tummy is full. But I won't this time, I promise."

Ollie slows down a tiny bit and Brendon sighs. "What if he makes himself sick?'" He asks Spencer. "I feel so bad about making him stop those other times"

Spencer bites his lip. "I honestly don't know, B. I don't like leaving him hungry, but we need him to keep food down."

Brendon makes a pained noise and leans down to kiss Ollie's head.

Spencer strokes Brendon's hair. "We just want to do what's best for him," He whispers.

Brendon rocks with Ollie a little. "I know. It just seems cruel to do it to him" He says

"It does," Spencer agrees sadly. "He doesn't understand, and it feels like we're hurting him."

Brendon nods and kisses the top of Ollie's head. "I'm not gonna make him stop this time" He tells Spencer

"Okay," Spencer says softly.

"I-I just can't do that to him again" Brendon says and Spencer touches his arm. "B, it's okay. I get it, really." He says and kisses his omega on the forehead. It's quiet for a few moment s before Spencer yawns, breaking the silence. "Do you think we have a chance that he'll nap any time soon?" He asks

Brendon peers at the baby. "I don't know. You could go back to bed if you wanted," He tells Spencer.

Spencer shakes his head. "I wanna stay with you" He says and Brendon laughs softly when he yawns again. "It's barely 6 o'clock" Brendon says, "Go on and go back to bed"

Spencer opens his mouth to protest, but Brendon cuts him off. "I can stay up with him," He says. "He'll probably fall asleep after he's full."

Spencer looks at him for a moment before he sighs. "Okay." He says, "But you two come back to bed after he's all done" Spencer says, kissing Ollie and then Brendon on the head.

"Of course, Alpha," Brendon says softly. Spencer gets into bed slowly, settling in and looking at the two of them.

He can see Brendon's thumb stroking over the baby's little hand and Spencer gets this rush of affection for his little family as his eyes start to close.

He tries to memorize the image of Brendon and Ollie sitting there, but he's asleep before he gets very far.

Spencer's snores fill the room and Brendon smiles down at Ollie. "Your Papa must have been very sleepy"

Ollie just keeps suckling, and Brendon can't stop looking at him. Ollie's drying hair is curling slightly and he looks so content nursing. Brendon kisses his head. "How did we get so lucky to have you?" He whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

I keep thinking about a time where Spencer has to go away for a short business trip, like 2 days or something, when Ollie is little and Ollie gets so upset that his Papa isn't there to eat dinner with them or like read him a bedtime story

aww yes how old do you think he is?

I was thinking only like 1ish so he can say some words and phrases but he doesn't understand why his Papa isn't there with him and Daddy

yes i like that a lot and do you think it's the first nights Spencer's been away overnight since Ollie has been born?

yeah!! and like maybe him and Brendon and Spencer have little routines that he's gotten used to and when Spencer's suddenly not there, Ollie is just so confused and upset

and Spencer is upset when he's leaving because he's never been away from his baby for this long and I can just see him in the morning wanting to cuddle Ollie before he leaves, I mean

awww yes! like the morning of, he goes and gets Ollie and changes his diaper before he brings him back into his and Brendon's bedroom and cuddles with him in their bed and he really really doesn't want to leave

and Ollie is full of energy and is climbing all over them and wants to get out of bed and go play but Spencer just wants to hold him close and kiss him and when he can't put off leaving any longer, he presses kisses all over the baby's face and hugs him tight and he's tearing up and Brendon takes Ollie and settles him on his hip and goes "say bye-bye to Papa!" and Ollie waves his little hand and chirps "Bye-bye!"

and Spencer swallows hard and waves. "Bye-bye. I'll see you in a couple days" He manages to get out and blows kisses to both of them before he leaves. And things are normal all day until dinner time and Brendon is sitting with him in his lap at the table, but Ollie keeps looking around the room, trying to find Spencer

"What are you looking at, Puppy?" Brendon asks as he loads up a spoonful of mashed potatoes for the baby. Ollie looks up at him. "Papa?"

Brendon pets over his hair. "Papa will be back tomorrow night. He told you this morning, remember?" He says gently, holding the spoon up to Ollie's mouth again

Ollie accepts the spoonful but keeps peering around the room as if hoping Spencer will appear from behind a door or materialize from a painting.

They finish their meal and the servants appear to take the few dishes away. Ollie whines, tugging on Brendon's shirt. "Papa?" He asks

Brendon sighs. "Papa will be home later," He tells Ollie.

Ollie just whines and looks around the room again. Brendon sighs and kisses the top of his head, standing up and setting Ollie on his hip.

Ollie stays quiet as Brendon carries him out of the dining room and upstairs.

Brendon sets him down in the nursery so he can play a little before he goes to bed, but Ollie just stares at the door expectantly, waiting for his Papa to walk through it. Brendon tries to distract him with toys but Ollie just gets bored a few minutes in.

Brendon pulls him into his lap. "You're a very quiet little puppy tonight," He says.

Ollie huffs a little and glances towards the door again. "Papa?" He asks quietly and Brendon's heart nearly breaks.

He nuzzles Ollie's head. "Papa isn't home, Ollie."

Ollie's breathing picks up. "When home?" He whines.

"Tomorrow," Brendon says as gently as he can. "He'll be home for bedtime tomorrow night."

Ollie starts to make little distressed sounds and Brendon hugs him. "Shh. It's okay, puppy."

"Papa!" Ollie says, pushing himself up to peer over Brendon's shoulder at the door.

Brendon rests his head on the puppy's tiny shoulder. "He's not here, puppy. I'm sorry" Brendon says, rubbing Ollie's back

Ollie lays his head on Brendon's shoulder and sniffles.

Brendon swallows hard. "I know. I know. I miss him too, but he'll be back tomorrow. I promise!"

Ollie doesn't say anything, and Brendon sits there for a few moments, rubbing his back gently. "I think it's time for bed," He ventures after a bit.

Ollie nods into Brendon's neck, sniffling. "Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Brendon asks and Ollie nods again.

"Good," Brendon says softly and kisses the baby's head as he stands up. "You and me will have a good night of sleep and Papa will be home before you know it."

Ollie just rests his head heavily on Brendon's shoulder as his Daddy carries him into the master bedroom.

Brendon's worried. He didn't expect Ollie to be this distraught over Spencer's absence.

Brendon bounces him a little before he puts him on their big bed. "Oh, come on, puppy! Don't make such a sad face. I'm still here, right? And Papa will be back tomorrow!" Brendon says, crouching down so he's eye level with his son and ruffling his hair

Ollie just stares at Brendon with wide eyes. Brendon kisses his little cheek. "You're going to be okay. Papa loves you."

Ollie just looks at him with sad eyes. "Love Papa" He says

Brendon's heart breaks a little. "I know, puppy. I love Papa, too."

"Come on, let's go to bed so tomorrow comes faster" Brendon tells him, kissing his head before he gets the spare set of pjs they keep in their dresser.

Ollie stays quiet while Brendon undresses him and puts him into his pajamas, despite Brendon's attempts to cheer his little son up.

Brendon sighs and kisses Ollie's cheek before he turns to change into his bedclothes too. He goes to climb into the bed but Ollie pipes up. "Papa read?"

Brendon stops and bites his lip. "Daddy can read you a bedtime story," He says.

Ollie pouts and he sniffles. "Papa read!" He insists and Brendon's heart breaks a little. "Hey, I know. Papa always reads you a bedtime story to go to sleep" Brendon says softly, "But Daddy can do it just for tonight"

Ollie sniffles again and Brendon picks up the books laying on the table beside the bed so he doesn't have to look at the tears in his eyes. "Which book do you want to read?" He asks, spreading them out next to Ollie.

Ollie stares at the different picture books for a long time before he pushes them away.

Brendon sighs. "Ollie, don't be like this. If you won't pick a story, you'll just go to bed without one."

Ollie's lower lip wobbles before he frowns angrily. "No!" Ollie yells and shoves one of the books off the bed

"Oliver James!" Brendon snaps and Ollie bursts into tears.

Brendon sighs and climbs into bed. "Come here, puppy" He says gently, holding his arms out and Ollie crawls over to him, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

He presses his face into Brendon's chest, muffling his cries. Brendon rubs Ollie's back. "Ollie, Papa is going to come back, I promise."

Ollie just cries harder and Brendon bites his lip. "Shhh, shh. It's okay. I know. Papa's never left for longer than dinnertime before and its different and scary." Brendon tries to soothe him. "But you're okay. Papa will be back tomorrow"

Ollie sobs. Brendon rocks him gently, upset. "Do you want to hear a story about Papa?" He asks after a few minutes.

Ollie sobs shakily for a few seconds before he nods into Brendon's chest.

Brendon hums. "When Papa was a puppy, he liked to steal things from Cook," He starts, and Ollie goes still. Brendon strokes his hair. "He liked to take cookies and candy, because he was a naughty puppy."

Ollie sniffles and rubs his face against Brendon's chest. Brendon trails his fingers up and down his back gently. "And Cook is a smart lady and knew it was your naughty Papa who was stealing her cookies, so she decided to put the cookie jar way up, on top of the cupboard, so the puppy couldn't reach them" Brendon continues

Ollie's breathing starts to even out as Brendon keeps talking. "But your Papa liked taking cookies, and he could see the cookie jar on top of the cupboard. And so he decided to climb up to the top."

"And so, when Cook and the other servants had left the kitchens for the day, your Papa pulled over one of the chairs from the table and stood right on top of it to get up on the countertop!" Brendon says, tickling his puppy's sides, "Can you believe that?" Brendon asks

Ollie pulls back and looks up at Brendon with wide eyes. Brendon laughs softly. "But you know what? After he crawled up on top of the cupboard, he was too afraid to get down."

Ollie blinks up at him with huge eyes. "What do?" He asks, sounding concerned and Brendon laughs

"Your Papa was afraid he was going to be up there forever and everyone would forget about him, so he screamed for his mama. And one of the servants heard him yelling and ran in and pretty soon everyone got out of bed and came and saw him. His Papa got him down, and your Papa was so embarrassed."

Ollie mouths at Brendon's shirt as he processes this. "Trouble?" He asks, lifting his head up.

Brendon laughs. "Yes, puppy, your Papa got in trouble. He couldn't come and play with me for a week, and he had to help his mother with the chores."

Ollie wrinkles his nose and Brendon laughs and kisses his forehead. "Yeah, that's how he felt too"

Ollie thinks about this for a moment and then sighs. "More?"

"You wanna hear more about me and Papa when we were puppies?" Brendon asks and Ollie nods, relaxing against Brendon.

"How about we get under the covers and lay down?" Brendon suggests.

Ollie nods and pops his thumb in his mouth as Brendon picks up the remaining books and sets them back on the nightstand. He pulls back the covers and plops Ollie right in the middle, close to Spencer's pillow before he slides under the covers too

He lays his head next to Ollie's and then shifts closer when the baby reaches out with his free hand. "Okay," Brendon says, and kisses Ollie's head. "A story about me and Papa when we were puppies."

"Well," Brendon says, "There was one time when my mom and Dad, so your grandma and grandpa, were having a fancy garden party with all their friends and I had to dress up in my nicest clothes and it was so boring that I almost fell asleep in the sun"

Ollie stares at him, unimpressed, and Brendon giggles. "I know you're going to do the same thing, little puppy."

Ollie blinks at him and Brendon kisses his temple. "Anyway, your Papa came to rescue me from being so bored and we snuck out of the garden and just into the yard to play"

"And I got in trouble for sneaking away from the garden party," Brendon goes on. "But it was okay because I was with your Papa. I ruined my pretty clothes, though."

"How?" Ollie says around his thumb and Brendon smiles. "Well, your Papa thought it would be a good idea to play tag in the wet grass and while I was running away from him, I slipped and got covered in grass and mud"

Ollie giggles a little, and Brendon laughs too. "Are you making fun of me? Little puppies are messy."

Ollie squints up at him, smiling. "No" He says, dragging the word out and Brendon laughs. "No?" He questions, "You're a messy puppy too!"

Ollie shakes his head and giggles. "No!"

Brendon twists around so he can tickle his baby. "You're one of the messiest puppies I know!" He says as Ollie shrieks and giggles

"Daddy!" He shrieks as Brendon tickles him. He squirms, but he can't avoid Brendon's hands.

Brendon giggles and pulls the baby close, kissing him on the head.

"My precious little puppy," He murmurs.

Ollie giggles and leans up to kiss Brendon on the cheek.

Brendon's heart melts. "I love you," He whispers.

Ollie beams at him. "Love Daddy" He whispers back, resting his head on Brendon's shoulders

Brendon kisses his baby and holds him tight.

"Are you ready to go to bed now?" He whispers to Ollie and the baby butts his head against Brendon's skin. "More story" He says and then lets out a tiny yawn

Brendon smiles. "Okay, Puppy. I can tell you more stories."

Brendon gets about halfway into a story of how when he and Spencer were twelve, they found some old firecrackers and nearly set the gardens on fire when Ollie's eyes shut completely and his breathing starts to even out

Brendon goes on with the story a little bit, not really paying attention, and strokes Ollie's little back.

Once he finishes the story, he glances down and is pleasantly surprised to see Ollie asleep on his chest, drooling a little onto his nightshirt. Brendon can't even bring himself to care. He was so worried that the baby wouldn't fall asleep after being so upset

Brendon settles down and just watches the baby sleep peacefully.

I don't really know where to go from here? like maybe Ollie's on high alert the next day, constantly checking doors and looking out the windows to see if Spencer is back even though Brendon keeps telling him he'll be home for bed time, but then Spencer shows up just as dinner's ending much to Ollie and Brendon's surprise

yes he comes back early and I can't decide if Ollie is all over Spencer immediately or upset because he was gone and won't look at him

omg I like both of those!! maybe something like Ollie is upset and acts like he wants nothing to do with Spencer, but at the same time he won't let him out of his sight. Like Spencer pops in the dining room to say hello and then is like "I'll be back in a second, I'm just going to change out of these clothes” and the second it looks like Spencer's walking away, Ollie is squirming is Brendon's lap, trying to get down so he can follow his Papa

yes yes like when Spencer first pops in, his boots are muddy and his clothe are all disheveled from travelling and Ollie just turns away and hides his face in Brendon's chest when Spencer says hello to him

yes! and Brendon's like "I thought you weren't going to be home for a few more hours!" and Spencer just smiles and kisses Brendon and then Ollie on the head and is like "I couldn't stand being away from my two favorite people any longer, so I hurried back" and Brendon smiles brightly at him. Spencer glances down at his shoes and winces. "I better go change before the maids have my head for tracking mud into the dining room. I'll be back in just a minute" He says and turns to leave and Ollie peeks his head out and starts to whine, seeing Spencer headed toward the door

Brendon looks down at the baby in mild surprise. "Oh, are you ready to say hello to Papa now?" He asks, and Spencer turns around at that. Ollie immediately hides his face again.

Brendon frowns down at the baby. "Ollie, you were so upset with Papa being gone yesterday. Why don't you say hello to him?" He says and Ollie just presses his face harder into Brendon's shirt. Spencer smiles sadly. "I get it, puppy. You're mad at me for leaving, but I'm back now! And when I come back downstairs, I might have a present for you" Spencer tells him and winks at Brendon before turning back toward the door again

Hearing Spencer's footsteps, Ollie peeks his head up again, a soft whine escaping his throat.

Spencer pauses again before he turns around, walking toward the pair slowly as Ollie ducks down again. "Hey, puppy, I'm not leaving again. Don't worry. I'm just going upstairs. You can come with me if you want" He says softly, nodding at Brendon, who lifts the baby up and passes him over to Spencer. Ollie makes a sour face when he realizes he's in his Papa's arms

"Daddy!" He whines, and twists around, his little arms reaching for Brendon.

Brendon shakes his head and tugs on one of his little hands. "You go with your Papa. You were just crying over not seeing him last night"

"No!" Ollie cries and reaches out further for Brendon, nearly halfway out of Spencer's arms. "Love Daddy!"

Spencer sucks in a breath and goes still. Brendon stands up, glancing at his Alpha's pained expression, and slowly takes Ollie back into his arms. "That was not very nice." He scolds the baby, "You love your Papa too"

Ollie shakes his head and presses his face into Brendon's neck. Brendon opens his mouth, but Spencer holds up a hand. "It's okay, B," He says sadly. "He's angry that I left him."

"It's not okay." Brendon says, "He was crying his eyes out because he missed you so badly yesterday, Spence" Brendon tells him and Spencer just nods vacantly. "I'm gonna go get changed" He says quietly

He leaves before Brendon can say anything else. Ollie begins to cry when Spencer leaves.

"Shh" Brendon hushes him gently and rocks him back and forth. "He offered to have you go with him, you silly little puppy of mine. He'll be back in just a few minutes"

Ollie turns towards the door and bawls. "Papa!"

Brendon sighs. "Shh. It's okay, puppy." He tries to soothe the baby, but nothing works. "Do you want to go see where he went?" Brendon asks

Ollie nods right away, and Brendon hugs him. "Okay. We'll go upstairs and see Papa. He didn't leave, I promise."

Ollie continues to cry, twisting around to try and look around him, as Brendon leaves the dining room and goes upstairs. Spencer's in their bedroom, only gotten as far as getting his muddy boots off when Brendon walks in.

"See, here's Papa, just like I said," Brendon tells Ollie.

Spencer looks at them, confused, as Ollie whimpers and starts to cry harder. "Papa! No leave!" He cries, burying his face in Brendon's shirt yet again.

"Puppy, I'm not leaving," Spencer says, heartbroken. He approaches the baby cautiously. "I'm right here."

Ollie continues to cry and Spencer crouches down, trying to see his little face. "Hey," He says softly, "Papa's right here. I'm not going anywhere" Spencer says, stroking the baby's hair gently and kissing his head.

Ollie's cries quiet slowly, but his face remains in Brendon's shirt. Spencer kisses his ear. "Can I see my puppy's face?" He asks in a whisper.

Ollie peeks his head out slowly, face all blotchy, and Spencer smiles at him. "There's my sweet little puppy!" He whispers, stroking through Ollie's hair, "I'm sorry I left for such a long time. I missed you so much!" Spencer tells him

Ollie sniffles, and rubs at his eyes with a little fist. "Miss Papa," He says tearfully.

Spencer makes a pained sound. "I know, I'm sorry. Papa's here now though" Spencer tells him and Ollie sniffles and frowns before he reaches out and grabs Spencer's shirt

"I'm not going to leave my little puppy," Spencer whispers, and gently takes Ollie out of Brendon's arms. Ollie buries his face in Spencer's neck.

Brendon and Spencer share a look as Spencer rocks the baby, holding him tight.

"He was very distraught," Brendon tells him. "He kept asking about you, and was really upset you weren't home to read him a story."

Spencer makes a distressed sound. "Aww, I always read you a story, huh, puppy?" He says kissing the baby's temple. "Don't you worry, we'll read a bunch tonight"

Ollie nuzzles Spencer's neck. "Love Papa," He says.

Spencer rest his cheek agains the baby's head. "I love you too, Ollie" He says

* * *

did you have any ideas for his first steps?

maybe he starts pulling himself up on furniture and then he likes to "walk" while Spencer or Brendon hold onto his hands but then maybe Spencer gets home from work one night and Brendon meets him and is like "Wait, wait, stay over there, I want to try something" and he tries to get Ollie to walk to Spencer

maybe Brendon tries to help him at first and then lets him go and Ollie just tumbles and starts to cry

awww yes like Ollie is happy standing up and holding on to Brendon's hands and Brendon helps him take a few steps and then Ollie just falls down

and he just starts bawling and Brendon and Spencer are helping him up and hugging him instantly. "Shh, it's okay, puppy. You're fine." Spencer soothes him while Brendon rubs his boy's back gently. "He just seemed so close to being able to do it by himself!" Brendon whispers to Spencer.

"I know, B," Spencer says gently. "I think he's just scared that you let go."

Brendon bites his lip and hugs Ollie tightly. "I'm sorry, puppy. I didn't mean to startle you like that." He says, nuzzling his little boy.

Oliver clings to his Daddy, sniffling gently. "Dada."

"Shh, I know. You're okay." Brendon whispers.

Spencer kisses Oliver's head, and then Brendon's. "Maybe we need to lay off trying to make him walk."

Brendon nods a little. "Maybe." He murmurs. Ollie loves standing up and getting walked in between his legs though, so Brendon's not so sure.

"I'm sure he'll forget this in a day or so," Spencer reassures his mate. "But right now he seems pretty shaken up."

Brendon hums and hugs Ollie tighter before pulling away. He feels awful. "Hey, puppy, how about we go into the kitchens and steal some candy, hm?" Brendon whispers to him.

"No!" Oliver cries, one of his new favorite words. He loves to say it about everything, even when he doesn't mean it. Brendon frowns. "Do you want candy?" He asks.

Oliver nods and says "No!" again. Brendon sighs. "Come on, puppy." He says.

He gathers Oliver back into his arms and kisses his head again. "Let's go down to the kitchen," He says and bounces Ollie a little.

"Brendon-" Spencer says warningly, "Don't spoil his dinner just because you feel guilty."

Brendon looks over at Spencer. "One piece of candy won't hurt anything," He says.

Spencer narrows his eyes playfully. 'I know how both of you love sweets" He says

"Maybe you'd better come with us," Brendon says. "What do you think, Ollie? Does Papa need to keep an eye on us?"

Ollie looks at Spencer and the grins mischievously at Brendon. "No!" He chirps.

"No?" Spencer asks playfully, coming towards them. "Did my little puppy say no?"

Ollie giggles and hides his face in Brendon's shirt. "No!" He squeals.

Spencer gets closer and Ollie starts to squirm in Brendon's arms. "No! Dada!"

Brendon laughs. "Calm down, Ollie. Papa is just-" Brendon's cut off by Spencer tickling his little boy, making Ollie shriek and thrash in Brendon's hold, laughing loudly.

"I have a little monster puppy," Spencer says, tickling Ollie some more.

Ollie squeals and giggles and Spencer pauses. "Well? Are you my little monster puppy?" He asks and Ollie shakes his head, biting his lip. Spencer hums. "But you are my puppy right?" He asks and Ollie giggles. "Yes!"

"Good," Spencer says and kisses the baby's cheek. Brendon bounces Ollie in his arms. "Should we see about that candy now?"

Ollie giggles and leans his head against Brendon's chest. "Is that a yes?" Brendon asks, smiling down at his baby fondly.

"I think it's a 'I just like being with my Daddies'" Spencer says.

Ollie wiggles in Brendon's arms, looking up at Spencer shyly and Brendon kisses the top of his head. He hums. "Well," Brendon says, "I want candy, so let's go to the kitchens and then my puppy can have some too."

"Alright, alright," Spencer says. "But only one piece for each of you."

Brendon pouts and Ollie adorably tries to copy his expression but he bursts into giggles instead. Brendon can't help but laugh too.

"He's going to master that look," Spencer says as they start towards the kitchen.

Brendon presses kisses to Ollie's head. "Then we'll be doomed for sure." He tells Spencer.

"Oh, he's already got everyone wrapped around his little finger and he knows it," Brendon says.

* * *

 

when do you think Ollie actually takes his first steps?

I was thinking maybe that night, Ollie just doesn't wanna go to bed. Like he's refusing to put on his pjs and keeps trying to pull himself up out of his crib or crawl away from them, so Spencer is walking him around his nursery to try and get him tired and maybe it happens then?

aww yes that's cute he's just so fussy but he doesn't want to be held and maybe Spencer pauses walking Ollie around to talk to Brendon for a second

yes like Brendon's in the doorway like "Any luck yet?" and Spencer pauses with Ollie still holding onto both of his hands and standing in-between his feet. "No," Spencer says, feeling his boy sway forward like he wants to keep moving. "He takes after his Daddy. Too much sugar and he's bouncing off the walls." Spencer says.

"He only had one piece of candy," Brendon says, and Spencer snorts. "Yeah, you weren't as discreet about slipping him pieces behind my back as you thought you were."

Brendon sticks his tongue out at Spencer as there's a tug on Spencer's hands again.

Ollie tries to take another step forward on his own, still holding on to Spencer's hands.

Spencer and Brendon look at each other with wide eyes. Spencer leans forward, keeping his arms out, so Ollie can keep holding onto his hands.

Ollie takes a wobbly step forward and stops, gripping tight to Spencer's hands.

"I've got you, puppy" Spencer says softly and Ollie takes another wobbly step forward.

Brendon puts a hand over his mouth, his eyes huge.

Ollie leans forward again and Spencer slowly lets go of one of his hands so he can walk further.

Oliver stands still, frowning in concentration, and Brendon and Spencer both hold their breath.

Ollie lifts his foot and tugs on his Papa's hand for balance. Spencer makes sure he keeps his arm a solid support. Ollie takes a shaky step and then another one, holding onto Spencer's fingers. Brendon starts to tear up. "There you go, puppy!" He chokes out.

Spencer's getting choked up himself as Ollie takes another step, and Spencer can't stretch his arm out any further.

Ollie's holding onto Spencer's fingertips loosely as he takes another tiny step and then he stumbles into three wobbly steps until he reaches for Brendon's legs and leans against them.

Brendon sobs and picks his little baby up. "My puppy walked!"

Walk!" Ollie chirps happily and then goes quiet when he sees that Brendon's crying. Spencer sniffs and wipes at his eyes as he steps over to them and kisses Ollie's head.

Ollie looks up at his Papa, his face taking on a look of alarm when he sees that Spencer's crying too.

He makes a distressed noise and Spencer wipes at his eyes fast. "Hey, puppy, it's okay. We're just so happy!" He tells Oliver.

"We're so proud of our wonderful puppy!" Brendon says through his tears and kisses Ollie's cheek.

"Dada-" Ollie says and he still looks worried, so  Brendon presses kisses all over his face.

"Don't be upset, Ollie," Spencer says to him. "You're so good and smart."

Ollie brings his thumb up to his mouth and starts to suckle on it, watching his Daddies' faces closely. "You're our good little puppy!" Brendon tells him happily. "So smart!" He praises.

Ollie starts to smile around his thumb, getting excited as his Daddies stop crying and start getting happy instead.

He wiggles in Brendon's arms as Spencer tickles his belly a little. "You're our precious puppy!" Spencer tells him.

Ollie makes a happy noise and giggles as Spencer and Brendon both kiss him again.

"I cant believe my smart puppy walked all on his own." Brendon says, pushing Ollie's hair back. The boy smiles at him and then yawns around his thumb.

Brendon kisses his head gently, still grinning. "Looks like our little puppy tired himself out."

"I think so." Spencer says, nuzzling the baby. "Are you ready to go to bed now, Ollie?" Spencer asks him and Ollie shakes his head, yawning adorably again. Brendon bites his lip so he doesn't laugh.

"No," Ollie says, but drowsily lays his head on Brendon's shoulder.

Brendon hums and glances at Spencer. "If my little puppy isn't tired, how about a story?" Brendon offers the baby and Ollie just nuzzles his face into Brendon's shoulder.

Spencer nods. "How about we cuddle in Daddy and Papa's bed and I'll read a story?"

Ollie's eyes light up at little at the mention of his parent's big, comfy bed and he nods quickly. Spencer ruffles his hair and smiles.

They head into their bedroom and Spencer climbs into bed so Brendon can pass Ollie to him.

"What story do you want today, puppy?" Spencer asks Ollie. He's snuggled into Spencer's chest as soon as Spencer set him down.

Brendon gets into bed beside them and cuddles up to Spencer's side. "Surprise us," He says when Ollie only yawns.

Spencer blinks, used to Brendon handing him a book to read from, but Brendon is just stroking his fingers through Oliver's hair lovingly. His puppy does look sleepy. Spencer clears his throat a starts making up a story.

He's barely three minutes into it when he glances down and notices that Brendon and Oliver both have their eyes closed.

He smiles softly and Brendon blinks his eyes open. "Why'd you stop?" He whispers and Spencer nods to their sleeping pup. Brendon looks at him and then back at Spencer. "He walked today." Brendon says in awe.

Spencer nods, his face breaking into a smile. "He's getting so big," He whispers. "Walking all by himself."

Brendon hums. "It's going by so quickly" He murmurs.

"It seems like just yesterday I was holding your hand while you were delivering him," Spencer muses.

Brendon laughs. "Oh god, he was so small when he was first born. I couldn't believe he was real."

"Me neither. I was relieved when he never wanted to be away from us, because I couldn't stand to leave him alone," Spencer says.

"Me too." Brendon says, kissing Ollie's head, "I didn't want him to leave my sight, not even for a second." He says and Spencer hums. "He still wants to be around us all the time." Spencer whispers happily.

"He's a perfect little puppy," Brendon says happily.

* * *

 

this is making me think about how they decide to have another baby

I was thinking the same thing!

because i can just see Ollie growing up and he's a toddler and he still needs Brendon and Spencer a lot but he's becoming more independent and wants to do things "on his own" and he has a big boy bed now instead of his cradle and one night Brendon's watching Ollie play and he looks sort of melancholy and Spencer's like "what's wrong?" and Brendon's like "I want to have another baby"

yes! and Spencer blinks at him and glances at Ollie, who's playing with his blocks on the floor, oblivious. "Brendon-" Spencer says, a little at a loss for words.

"I'm not pregnant," Brendon says quickly.

Spencer lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nods. "I-I thought we wanted to wait, until Ollie was a little older. He's still pretty little" Spencer says, but its not confrontational, just curious.

"He's two now," Brendon says softly. "And I know we said we were going to wait until he was four or five, but I just want a little baby again."

Brendon watches Spencer's reaction. He looks torn. Spencer sighs. "B, I want another baby too. It's just- a long time ago, you told me that you didn't want to just be pumping out babies your whole life. That you had other goals too. I know you miss having a tiny baby, but I don't want you miss everything else you wanted in life." Spencer tells him.

"I don't want to have like eight more babies, I just want to have one more," Brendon says. "And I can still achieve my goals."

"And besides," Brendon continues, "What makes you think I haven't accomplished anything with Ollie being here?" Brendon says defensively and Spencer just smiles softly at him while Brendon continues to argue his case. "And stop looking at me like that, what?" Brendon asks after a few moments, and Spencer leans over and kisses him.

"I just love you so much," Spencer says gently. "I just want you to be sure that you want another baby."

Brendon's expression softens. "I'm sure, Spence. I want to have another baby with you." He says softly.

"And I want to have another baby with you," Spencer says and kisses Brendon gently.

Brendon melts into the kiss before he feels a tugging on his pant leg. He breaks the kiss and looks down, surprised to see Ollie sitting at their feet. "What doing?" Oliver asks.

"I'm kissing Papa," Brendon says with a smile. Ollie looks up at them. "I kiss Papa!"

Spencer laughs and lifts Ollie up, setting him in his lap before he kisses Ollie's forehead.

Ollie pushes himself up, kissing Spencer clumsily on the lips.

"I kiss! I kiss!" Ollie squeals and Spencer laughs. "Hey, puppy, where's my kiss?" Brendon teases.

Oliver puckers up his lips and leans over to kiss Brendon, too.

He pecks Brendon on the lips and then giggles as Brendon kisses all over his face.

"You're such a good puppy," Brendon says.

Ollie giggles and leans against Spencer's chest, hand tight in his shirt. "Juice?" He asks, looking up at Spencer with huge eyes.

"Juice?" Spencer repeats. "Isn't it almost time for bed?"

"No" Ollie drags out the word and smiles. "Juice!" He chirps.

Brendon laughs and kisses his son. "You're going to get all riled up."

"Juice! Juice!" Ollie says, bouncing a little as he clings to Spencer's shirt.

"He's already riled up," Spencer says, rolling his eyes.

Brendon snorts as Ollie continues to tug on his Papa's shirt, yelling all the while. "Okay, that's it!" Spencer says and scoops the baby up as he lies back, holding Ollie above him in the air.

Ollie squeals, kicking out in Spencer's grip. "Papa! Papa!"

"What? I can't hear you so far away in the sky" Spencer teases and bends his arms, bringing Ollie closer to him before he tosses him an inch in the air and catches him again, making Ollie shriek and giggle.

Brendon gasps a little. "It always scares me when you do that," He says.

Spencer glances over at his omega, smiling. "And you always say that. I barely even throw him, B." Spencer says and turns his attention back to his happy baby.

"Oh, I know, but I'm never expecting it," Brendon says, but he can't help smiling at how adorable Ollie is.

"Again Papa!" Oliver squeals down to Spencer.

"Again?" Spencer asks and tosses Ollie up again, making his boy squeal hysterically.

"Again! Again!" Ollie laughs and Spencer obliges, tossing him up every couple minutes and laughing until his arms start to get tired. He tosses Ollie up one more time before he slowly brings him down to lay on his chest.

"Again!" Ollie demands, pushing at Spencer's chest. Spencer sighs. "No more, puppy. Papa is too tired."

Ollie whines. 'No bed! Again!" He says, patting his Papa's chest.

"I might drop you," Spencer says. "I'll do it later."

Ollie whines and opens his mouth to yell again, but his Dada scoops him up. "Okay, that's enough excitement for now, puppy." Brendon tells him and sets him on his hip.

Ollie squirms and looks at his Papa forlornly. Brendon kisses his cheek.

"Don't make such a pouty face. He said you could fly again later." Brendon tells him.

Ollie sighs. "Fly now?" He asks.

Brendon ruffles his hair. "No, puppy. Later." He says, "Besides, its getting close to bed time." Brendon says and then winces as Ollie go stiff in his arms. They've been having trouble getting Ollie to go to be all week. "No bed! No bed!" He says, pushing at Brendon's side.

"Yes, yes, bed time," Spencer says firmly, getting up. "Why do you have to be so belligerent about it?"

Ollie frowns, confused at his Papa's big words. "No bed!" He shouts.

Brendon sighs. "Ollie, please. Why don't you want to go to bed?"

Ollie starts to tear up and he presses his face into Brendon's chest. "No bed!"

"Hey, puppy," Brendon says gently, bouncing Ollie in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"No bed. Scary!" Ollie cries and Brendon looks at Spencer.

Spencer frowns at the baby. "What's scary about the bed?"

Oliver just trembles in Brendon's grip and holds onto his Daddy tighter. Spencer frowns deeper. "What's wrong, puppy? Did you have a nightmare in the bed?"

Oliver starts to cry into Brendon's chest. "No bed! No bed!"

Brendon's eyes go wide. "Hey, shhh, it's okay puppy" He tries to soothe his baby, rocking back and forth a little as he makes panicked faces at Spencer.

Spencer reaches out and rubs Ollie's back. "You're safe, Ollie," He soothes. "Daddy and Papa are here.”

They let Oliver cry until he's calmed down a little and just sniffling into Brendon's shirt. "There's my puppy." Brendon says softly, "You're right here with your Daddies. Everything is okay."

"No bed," Ollie says tearfully.

"No bed" Brendon agrees, rubbing his back. "Not tonight" He adds and Spencer nods.

"You're gonna sleep in Daddy and Papa's bed tonight," Spencer says.

Ollie nods into Brendon's chest and Brendon hugs him tighter. "Come on, puppy, lets get into our pajamas then"

Oliver sniffles, but lets Brendon put him down and help him get undressed.

Spencer gets Ollie's pjs and hands them to Brendon. His little boy looks so miserable and he feels so guilty. He should have known something else was wrong and not that Ollie just didn't want to go to sleep. "Hey, puppy" Spencer says gently, kneeling down to talk to him as Brendon helps him into the bedclothes, "I'll protect you from the bad dreams okay? You just wake me up and I'll fight them for you."

Ollie wipes at his eyes with his little fist and sniffles. "Scary," He mumbles.

Spencer's heart breaks and he reaches out to comb his fingers through Ollie's hair. "I know, puppy, but I promise I'll protect you. I won't be scared. You're safe between me and Daddy."

Brendon hugs his baby. "We won't ever let anything happen to you," He says.

Ollie lets his Daddy hug him and then looks at them both with wide, sad eyes. "Bunny?" He mumbles

"Of course you can bring Bunny," Brendon says.

Brendon goes and grabs the stuffed bunny, tucking it into Ollie's arms. "There. All ready for be with me and Papa, right?"

Ollie nods and casts a fearful glance at his own bed. "Daddy and Papa's bed."

"That's right. You'll sleep in Daddy and Papa's bed tonight." Brendon says, picking Ollie up and heading toward the door.

Spencer follows them out of the nursery and into his and Brendon's bedroom, still feeling guilty about not noticing his little boy's fear.

Ollie watches Spencer with big eyes, peeking over Brendon's shoulder. His Papa said he would protect him, but Ollie's not sure. Brendon bounces him a little once they walk into their room. "Spence, change real quick and then I'll get ready while you tuck him in."

"Don't go away!" Ollie cries in alarm and Brendon hushes him. "We're not leaving you alone. Papa is getting ready for bed."

Oliver relaxes a little at that and hugs his bunny closer to his chest.

"Can you tell us about your scary dream?" Brendon asks softly as Spencer starts to change into his bedclothes.

Ollie bites his lip. "Monsters" He says says quietly. Brendon waits for him to continue, stroking his hair back from his little face.

"What do the monsters do in your dream?" Spencer asks him. Ollie turns to look at him. "They hurt me."

Spencer's stomach drops and he swallows hard. He steps closer to Brendon and his boy in just his sleep pants. "They aren't real, Ollie." Spencer says and reaches out for him. Brendon passes him to Spencer willingly.

Oliver sniffles and clings to Spencer. "The monsters aren't real, puppy. They can't hurt you." Ollie whimpers. "Scary! Lots of teeth!" He says in terror.

"I know, honey" Spencer says and holds the baby tighter to his chest, "But now you've got me and Daddy to protect you." Spencer tells him. "And Bunny can help too" He adds and Ollie looks up at him, confused. "Bunny?" He asks and Spencer nods. "Don't you know? If you whisper to Bunny, he'll help keep the monsters away too"

"Really?" Ollie asks and Spencer nods solemnly. "I promise, Ollie. Bunny is very good at keeping monsters away."

Ollie's eyes go wide, looking down at his Bunny before he hugs it tight and buries his face in it.

Spencer kisses the baby's head. "I've got you, puppy," He whispers.

"Spence!" Brendon calls to him and Spencer glances up. Brendon's poking his head out of their room's washroom. "Go to bed" Brendon mouths, nodding towards their bed.

Spencer nods and carries their baby over to the bed. "I have to set you down for a second, okay? But then we can cuddle."

Ollie whines and his head shoots up. "No! No go!" He says and tries to cling to Spencer.

"I won't go anywhere," Spencer assures him. "You'll be able to touch me the whole time."

Oliver whines and nuzzles is head into Spencer's chest. Spencer swallows hard and pets over the baby's hair. "Come on, puppy, just for a second and then we'll cuddle, okay?"

Oliver clutches his Bunny tight to his chest.  "Okay, Papa," He says finally.

"Okay!" Spencer says softly and kisses Ollie's head before he sets him on the bed carefully.

He climbs up beside his son and scoops him into his lap. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asks softly.

Ollie shakes his head but nuzzles into his Papa's chest again, clutching his Bunny in his arms.

"My precious puppy," Spencer murmurs to him. "It's okay. You're safe. Do you want to read a story?"

Ollie bites his lip and then nods.

Spencer ruffles his hair. "Which one would you like to read?"

Ollie squints in concentration. "Princess and frog one" He chirps finally.

Spencer smiles. That story is Ollie's favorite. "Okay, puppy," He says. "Should Daddy get the book?"

Ollie smiles a little and nods. Spencer ruffles his hair. "Hey, B?" He calls out and Brendon pokes his head out of the washroom, wiping his face with a towel. "Can you go get the Princess and the Frog book for a certain little puppy?" Spencer asks and tries to telepathically tell Brendon 'so I don't have to get up and leave him in bed' because Spencer knows that won't go over well.

Brendon nods and blows a kiss to his little puppy. "I just have to put on my pajamas and then I'll go and get it."

"Thank you Dada!" Ollie chirps from behind his Bunny and Spencer looks down at him, a little surprised. "Oh! What a polite little puppy we have!" Brendon praises while pulling on his bedclothes.

Ollie smiles, looking pleased. Brendon grins at him and leaves the room. Spencer kisses his son. "That was very nice of you."

Ollie ducks his head and snuggles further down in Spencer's lap.

Brendon comes back with several books in hand, setting them on the nightstand and getting into bed with The Princess and the Frog.

"Okay, puppy. Who do you want to read it to you? Me or Papa?" Brendon asks Ollie, kissing his boy on the head. Ollie turns his head to look at both of them before he says, "Papa" decisively. Brendon snorts at Spencer's slightly put out expression. Spencer has probably read the story a hundred times over because Ollie says his Papa has a better voice for it.

"Well, you'd better tell Papa to get to it, then," Brendon says with a playful poke to Spencer's arm.

Spencer glares at him before there's a tug on his arm. "Papa?" Ollie says with huge eyes.

Spencer gives Ollie a little smile and opens the book to the first page, rolling his eyes at Brendon behind Ollie's head.

Brendon just winks at him and settles in next to his Alpha and his Puppy as Spencer starts to read the story.

Ollie is yawning before they're halfway through the story, snuggled in against Spencer's chest and clutching his Bunny.

"Do you wanna lie down between me and Daddy while we finish the story, Puppy?" Spencer asks him

Oliver shakes his head. "Don't wanna," He mumbles.

Spencer glances at Brendon, who shrugs. "Okay, puppy" Spencer says and kisses his baby's temple.

Spencer finishes out the story, and Ollie's eyes are falling closed when Spencer shuts the book. "Okay," Brendon whispers. "It's bed time for my little puppy."

That makes Ollie struggle to open his eyes again. "Hey, little puppy" Spencer says softly, "Remember what I said. Me and Dada will protect you from any monsters. Bunny too" He says and Ollie blinks before his eyes start to close again.

Spencer rubs his back and lays him down gently before laying down next to him. Brendon turns off the lights and lays down next to his baby.

Oliver snuffles a little and continues to sleep soundly in-between his Daddies. Spencer watches him fondly and then glances up at Brendon. "So," He whispers, "Another little baby of our own? Do you think we can handle it?"

Brendon touches Ollie's little hand. "Yeah," He says softly. "I think we can."

Spencer leans over and kisses him softly.

"I didn't realize he had been having nightmares," Spencer says when Brendon pulls back.

"Me either." Brendon whispers, "Don't beat yourself up about it, Alpha." Brendon says, pushing a piece of Spencer's hair back behind his ear.

Spencer can't bring himself to meet Brendon's eyes. "I just should have known."

"And how would you have known? He never said anything, even the mornings after." Brendon says, "I feel bad too, but we did all we could. Besides, you were so good with him after we found out what was wrong. He knows he can count on his Papa."

Spencer wills away the tears welling up in his eyes. "I just want to protect him from everything bad."

"I know, Spence. I do too" Brendon says, sadly.

"That's my job, isn't it? As the Alpha?" Spencer asks.

Brendon sighs. "Spence, you can't protect him from everything. It's just not possible." Brendon says and Spencer lets out a self-defeating whine before Brendon continues. "But you can be there for him and support him every time something goes wrong. That's what an Alpha's job is. To support their family."

Brendon reaches over and squeezes his hand. "And you did that. You supported him when he needed you."

Spencer blinks away the tears he can feel forming. "I just hate seeing him so upset." He chokes out.

"It breaks my heart too," Brendon says. "But we can't shelter him from everything."

"I know" Spencer says, taking a deep breath. "I love him so much. I would do anything for him. And you. Both of you"

"And I would do anything for both of you," Brendon replies.

Spencer has this intense look on his face before he nods and looks back down at Ollie.


	10. Chapter 10

I did have an idea about the first time they bring Ollie into town and he's just fascinated by everything and all the people

aww yes i'm assuming it's like the first time he's really old enough to understand it?

Yeah! Maybe he's like 2ish and he's very excited about it because he's never been anywhere before and Brendon and Spencer have been telling him stories about it all week

and on the morning it happens, Brendon wakes Ollie up and tells him they're going to town and Ollie immediately is running around in excitement

Spencer sighs and Brendon just winces. "Puppy, calm down, it will still take an hour by carriage to get there"

Ollie comes flying at Brendon and hugs his legs. "Wanna go now!"

Spencer laughs. "We can go as soon as soon as a certain Puppy gets dressed" He says and Ollie squeals.

Brendon winces again at the high pitch. Ollie zooms towards his dresser, still squealing.

Ollie bounces on his toes. "Come on, Daddy! We have to go!" He says and tries to pull the dresser drawers open.

They're too heavy for his little arms and he ends up on his butt, startled. Spencer and Brendon both hold their breath, but Ollie just giggles.

Brendon lets out a sigh of relief and steps over to him as Spencer laughs. "Clothes, Daddy! Clothes!" Ollie says

Brendon ruffles Ollie's hair and opens the drawer. "I know, little puppy."

Dressing Ollie proves difficult since the boy literally can not stand still but they finish and Ollie is immediately headed toward the door, grabbing his Papa's hand and tugging him along

"Whoa whoa whoa," Spencer laughs. "Your hair is a mess. We have to fix that before we go downstairs."

Ollie whines. "You said go after get dressed!" He protests and Spencer laughs before scooping him up. "It will take five minutes to fix your hair, Puppy, and then we can go"

Ollie whines dramatically as Spencer takes him into the washroom and sets him down. Spencer picks up the comb. "If you stay still, this will go faster."

Ollie huffs but he only fidgets a little as Spencer fixes his hair.

After a few agonizing minutes, Spencer sets the comb aside. "All done. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ollie gives him a look and whines "Town, Papa!" and Spencer laughs. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Let's go see if Daddy's ready to go"

"Daddy!" Ollie cries and takes off towards Brendon and Spencer's bedroom.

Brendon's not in their room. Ollie frowns and looks all around as Spencer walks up behind him. "Maybe he left without us, Puppy" Spencer teases and Ollie spins around with wide, hurt eyes. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding, Puppy!" Spencer says quickly and picks Ollie back up. "He's probably just waiting downstairs.”

"Daddy can't leave without me!" Ollie says anxiously as Spencer carries him out of the bedroom.

Spencer curses himself in his head. "He didn't leave, Puppy. I promise" He tells his son, walking down the stairs as Ollie squirms in his arms. Brendon's standing by the door, several bags near his feet. "Daddy!" Ollie cries and tries to get out of Spencer's arms

Spencer lets him down and Ollie runs as fast as he can over to his Daddy. He tugs at Brendon's pants. "Daddy, you didn't leave!"

Brendon laughs a little and looks down at the baby, confused. "No." He says slowly, "Why would I leave?" He asks and Ollie cocks his head. "Papa said you would!" Ollie tells him dutifully and Brendon gives his Alpha an incredulous look. Spencer raises his hands in surrender. "I was kidding!" He insists. Brendon rolls his eyes and focuses back on his son. "Well, while Daddy was busy making up nonsense" He says pointedly, "I grabbed some food from the kitchens so we can eat on the way there." Brendon says

"Very thoughtful, because I don't think our little puppy is going to sit still for breakfast," Spencer says.

Brendon hums and Ollie practically vibrates where he's standing. "Can we go now?" He chirps

"Yes, Ollie. Jon is going to bring the carriage," Brendon says.

"Yay!" Ollie squeals and bounces to the main door.

Brendon bends over to pick up the bags and Spencer comes over to help him. "How're you feeling, B?" He asks softly. Brendon straightens up and gives him a smile. "I'm fine, Spence. I'm pregnant, not dying."

Spencer takes the bags out of his hands and kisses his cheek. "I know." He says and Brendon rolls his eyes. "I'm barely even showing, Alpha, I'm fine" He says and Spencer looks at him appreciatively. "I've noticed" He says

Brendon's cheeks tinge pink. "I know you have noticed."

Spencer's about to respond when the front door opens and Ollie squeals again. "Uncle Jon! Uncle Jon!"

"Ollie!" Jon says and scoops the baby into his arms. Ollie shrieks and wriggles in Jon's hold. "Uncle Jon! It's time to go!"

"It is! Are you excited to go into town?" Jon asks and Ollie nods frantically, bouncing in Jon's arms. "Yes! but Daddy and Papa are going too slow!"

"Too slow?" Jon asks and looks up at Brendon and Spencer. "How can you keep him waiting?" He asks dramatically

"Don't encourage him Jon" Brendon scolds playfully. "We're leaving right now, as long as the carriage is ready" He says

"It's ready," Jon says and Ollie squeals in excitement, pushing at Jon's shoulder. "Time to go! Time to go!"

Jon smiles and bounces him a little. "Alright, you heard the Puppy, it's time to go" He says and carries the baby out the door. Brendon sighs, grabbing Ollie's jacket before following them out the door quickly. Spencer laughs and hefts the bags in his arms before he follows as well.

"We're going to have our hands full today," Spencer comments as they head  down the front walk.

Brendon sighs but he's smiling as he watches Ollie talk Jon's ear off. "Yeah. We really will" He agrees.

"Imagine how it's going to be when we have two puppies," Spencer says.

Brendon spins around. "Double the trouble, but also double the laughter" He says

"And double the love," Spencer replies. Jon looks back at them. "You two are getting old," He calls. "You can't keep up with me and Ollie!"

Brendon and Spencer share a smile while Ollie giggles. Brendon turns and runs towards the pair. "You say that to my face Jon Walker!" He yells

Jon starts to run and Ollie squeals, clinging on to Jon's shoulders. "I just did," Jon shouts.

They race towards the carriage and Spencer laughs. "Be careful!" He yells after them.

Jon and Ollie make it to the carriage and Brendon catches up after a few seconds. "We win!" Ollie shouts happily.

"Oh do you, Puppy?" Brendon pants, reaching out to tickle his son, who squeals and nearly kicks Jon in the side as he squirms in his arms.

"Alright, alright, let's calm down before you end up kicking me or your Daddy," Jon says, bouncing Ollie.

Ollie giggles and swings his legs but Brendon catches his foot, knowing how his son is. "Come on, Puppy, didn't you say it was time to go?"

"Papa is slow!" Ollie complains, looking over Jon's shoulder at Spencer still walking along the path.

Jon snorts and hands the baby off to Brendon so he can help Spencer with bags

Ollie wiggles excitedly in Brendon's arms. "Daddy! Me and Jon run fast!"

"I know, Puppy, I saw" Brendon says. "Are you ready to go in the carriage?"

"Yeah! And then we leave!" Ollie shouts

Brendon winces. "Yeah, Puppy. Then we leave" He says, nuzzling the baby. Jon and Spencer load the bags into the carriage and Brendon gets in with Ollie.

Ollie bounces on the seat, his little legs kicking out.

Spencer climbs into the carriage and shuts the door, sitting across from the two. "Town! Town! Town!" Ollie chants as the carriage starts to move.

"Remember, Ollie, it takes awhile to get to town, so you have to be patient," Spencer says.

Ollie tilts his head and considers this. Brendon smiles at him. "Look, Ollie, you can see all the gardens" Brendon says pointing out the window

Ollie looks out at the gardens for a moment and then turns back to Brendon. "I want to see town!"

Brendon sighs, shaking his head. "It'll be a while until we get there Puppy" He says and Ollie pouts

"Wanna see it now," He whines. "Ollie," Spencer says warningly. "We already told you it would take a long time. You need to be a good boy while we're in the carriage."

Ollie huffs and sits back against the seat. Brendon smiles at his son's theatrics. "Are you hungry, Puppy?"

Ollie thinks about it and then nods. "No breakfast!" He says.

Spencer huffs out a laugh as Brendon ruffles the baby's hair and reaches down for the bag he packed. "That's right, Puppy, none of us had breakfast"

"Luckily, your Daddy was thinking ahead and packed us all something," Spencer says.

Brendon hums and hands out a sandwich to Spencer and takes one out for himself. "Okay, Puppy, do you want some applesauce?" He asks

Ollie nods quickly, watching as Brendon reaches into the bag again.

Brendon grabs the little jar of applesauce, a spoon, and a little package of butter cookies that Cook had put together for him.

Ollie starts to bounce in his seat when he sees the food.

His stomach rumbles and Brendon laughs. "Wow, you are a hungry little puppy" He says, unscrewing the jar of applesauce.

Ollie grins. "Breakfast!" He says, and Brendon nods. "You're such a smart puppy."

Brendon spoons up some of the applesauce and holds it up to Ollie's mouth. Ollie takes the spoonful as he bounces in his seat happily.

Half the applesauce ends up on Ollie's face, and Spencer laughs at him. "You'd better sit still, or you'll make a big mess of the carriage."

Ollie giggles and Brendon wipes at his mouth with a cloth napkin.

"He's excited," Brendon says. "And I brought him a change of clothes, just in case of an emergency."

Spencer snorts. "You've thought of everything haven't you?" He says and Brendon blinks at him. "Yes. I have." He says, spooning up more applesauce, "I want our Puppy to have fun on his first visit into town"

"Town!" Ollie says excitedly and turns to look out the window.

"We're not in town yet, Puppy" Spencer tells him and Ollie pouts, turning back to Brendon and opening his mouth

Brendon laughs softly and spoons up some more applesauce for his son.

They eat their breakfast slowly, Brendon and Spencer watching the countryside pass by quickly. Ollie gets all excited when they have to stop and wait for a train to pass. "Daddy, look!" He chirps, pointing out the window

Spencer and Brendon both look out the window. "That's a train, Ollie," Brendon says.

"It's fast!" He says, watching the train go by in awe, gasping when the train blows it's whistle.

Spencer chuckles at the awe on the baby's face. "The trains carry stuff all over the world," He says.

"Yeah. Sometimes they even carry people" Brendon tells the baby and Ollie's eyes get huge

"Can I go on a train?" He asks in a whisper.

Brendon and Spencer both laugh. "Maybe one day, Puppy" Spencer says and Ollie bounces in his seat, watching the train get smaller and smaller as they start moving again

"I like the train!" He says, settling back in his seat when he can't see the train anymore.

"Oh yeah?" Brendon says, stroking his fingers through his son's hair. "Yeah!" Ollie chirps, turning back to his cookies. "Are we there yet?" Ollie asks, taking a bite of his cookie.

"Not yet," Spencer says. "You'll know when we're there. There's lots of people and buildings."

Ollie frowns, considering this, and looks out the window again.

Brendon clears his throat. "You went to town once when you were a little baby," He says.

"I did?" Ollie says, eyes wide

Brendon nods. "When you were really little, we had to take you to the church and dedicate you. You just wanted to sleep on Papa's chest."

Ollie swings his feet. "I was baby?" He asks and Brendon laughs. "Yeah, Puppy, you were really tiny"

Spencer smiles at him. "You were so adorable. You were curled up in my arms and you got mad when anyone wanted to move you."

Ollie giggles. "Fussy Puppy!" He says

Spencer and Brendon both laugh. "That's right, Ollie. You were a fussy Puppy," Spencer says.

"You still are" Brendon teases and Ollie's jaw drops "No!" He protests.

"I'm not a baby!" He insists and Brendon leans over to kiss his head. "You'll always be my baby."

Ollie splutters and then giggles. "Daddy!" He squeals and Brendon tickles at his sides.

"Even when you're big and have your own little puppy, you'll still be my baby puppy," Brendon tells him.

Ollie wrinkles his nose. "I'm not having puppies!" He squeals and Brendon laughs. Spencer clears his throat. "Hey Puppy," He says softly, "Look out the window"

Ollie turns and then gasps, plastering his face to the window of the carriage.

They can see all the buildings and the ships on the water near the harbor. "We're almost there Puppy" Brendon says

"Papa! What are those?" Ollie asks, pointing at the ships."

"Those are boats. They bring all kinds of things across the water to the town" Spencer tells him, kissing the side of his head

Ollie's eyes are huge. "Can I go on a boat?"

Brendon and Spencer glance at each other. "We'll see, Puppy" Brendon says and Ollie gasps and turns around. "Can we Daddy? Please!?"

"We'll see how the rest of the day goes," Brendon says diplomatically.

Ollie crawls into Brendon's lap. "Daddy, please!" He pleads, tugging on Brendon's shirt

"If you're a good boy," Brendon tells him.

Ollie squeals and bounces in Brendon's lap. Spencer laughs. "Okay, Puppy, let's calm down" He says

"I want to go on boat!" Ollie yells happily. "Boat! Boat! Boat!"

"Ollie-" Brendon warns, "You're not being a very good boy right now" He says

Ollie stops bouncing and yelling immediately, looking upset. "Sorry, Daddy!"

Brendon hugs his baby. "You're forgiven, Puppy. Just remember to use our inside voices, okay? Besides, we're almost there!" He says

Ollie nods and looks back out the window. There's so many buildings and people.

Brendon nuzzles his baby's head. "Are you ready to walk around the town and see everything?" Brendon asks him

"Yes!" Ollie chirps. He's wiggling again, but obviously trying to keep it in check. "I wanna see all the town!"

"Are you gonna see every store?" Brendon asks and Ollie giggles. "Yes!" He says

Spencer laughs. "Sounds like a busy day to me."

"I can do it!" Ollie insists and Brendon squeezes around his middle. "Of course you can, puppy" He says and then, finally, the carriage stops.

Ollie looks like he might implode from the anticipation. "Just a moment, Puppy," Brendon says. "I want to make sure we have everything."

Ollie turns to Spencer. "Papa!" He whines and Spencer laughs, taking Ollie off of Brendon's lap

"We'll get out while Daddy gets everything together," Spencer says as he opens the door to the carriage.

Ollie makes a happy noise and Spencer smiles as he steps out of the carriage and onto the street. Ollie is dead quiet and when Spencer looks down at him in surprise, his heart melts when he sees the look of complete shock on his little face

Ollie can't take it all in at once and he keeps looking everywhere like he doesn't know where to look first.

Spencer smiles and kisses the baby on the head. "Where do you wanna go first, Puppy?" He asks

"I don't know," Ollie breathes out. There's just so much stuff going on, Ollie can't keep track of it all.

Spencer laughs. "Well, I know your Daddy has some shops he wants to visit and we can go to the park-" Spencer trails off, just watching the baby look around, fascinated. Brendon comes up behind them. "We're ready to go!" He says, "Jon's moving the carriage and then I told him to meet us for dinner"

Brendon looks down at Ollie's face and smiles. "Do you know where you want to go?" He asks and Ollie just shakes his head. Spencer chuckles and leans in towards Brendon. "He's so overwhelmed, I think we may have broken him."

Brendon laughs softly and runs his fingers through the baby's hair. "Puppy? Would you like to go inside one of the stores?" He asks and Ollie nods distractedly.

Brendon and Spencer share an amused look. Spencer reaches down and scoops the baby into his arms. "Which one first?" He asks his son.

Ollie looks all around before he points to one across the street

Spencer kisses his cheek. "Okay, Puppy. We'll start over there."

"Do you know what kind of store that is, Puppy?" Brendon asks as they make their way across the street. Ollie shakes his head. "It's a bakery" Brendon tells him and opens the door for Spencer to walk through, a tiny bell signaling their entrance

Inside, the bakery smells of sugar and baking bread. Ollie gazes at the different kinds of baked goods on display with huge eyes.

"Those look yummy don't they, Puppy?" Brendon coos and Ollie nods. "Cook!" He chirps and Spencer laughs. "Yeah. Cook makes things like this, doesn't she? Not as many though"

An older woman bustles over to them. "Can I help you, my dears?" She asks.

Brendon smiles at her. "Hi. We're just trying to decide what to pick up to have lunch later" He glances at his husband and son. Ollie is pointing to one of the displays and babbling at Spencer. Brendon turns back to the woman. "I think we're going to try and have a picnic in the park for the little one" He says

"A special treat," She coos, her eyes lighting up. "How old is he?"

"Just over two" Brendon tells her. "He's just adorable!" She says, "I know I have some soft, sweet bread that he can eat without trouble"

Brendon smiles. "He'd love that. This is his first time in town, and he's very excited."

"Awww." The woman coos, "You've got to remember to take him to the toy store half way across town. Even if you don't buy anything, children adore it in there" She says

"I'm sure he'll manage to wheedle a new toy out of me and his Papa," Brendon says with a laugh.

The woman smiles. "Well, I can go wrap up that bread for you, if you'd like. And anything else you and your husband decide on for your picnic" She offers and Brendon nods. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you"

Brendon turns. "Spence, what do you and Ollie want for lunch?" He calls.

"Cookies!" Ollie squeals

Everyone laughs, and Spencer bounces Ollie in his arms. "What else besides cookies, little puppy? You have to eat something healthy."

Ollie scrunches his face up and giggles. "No" He says, drawing the word out. Spencer laughs. "Yes" He says

Ollie shakes his head. "No," He chirps and Spencer narrows his eyes. "They have lots of things you'll like, I bet."

Ollie leans his head against Spencer's, giggling. Spencer snorts. "What about those, Puppy?" Spencer says, pointing at some simple corn muffins.

Ollie considers them. "What kind?" He asks.

"I think they're cornbread" Spencer tells his son and Ollie looks at them appraisingly. "I'm sure they're really good, Puppy" Brendon tells him.

Ollie scrunches his face up and then finally nods. "Okay."

Brendon smiles and turns back around to tell the woman they'll take a couple of the muffins- and some cookies. Spencer walks around the small shop with Ollie perched on his hip, letting him look at all the displays

"I bet he'd love it at Christmas," The woman calls out as she wraps up their order. "We always put out a big gingerbread display."

"Gingerbread?" Ollie questions

"It's a kind of cookie," Spencer tells him. "And they build a little house out of it, and decorate it with candy."

Ollie's eyes go big. "Wanna see!" He says loudly and Spencer hushes him, laughing. "You heard the nice lady, it won't be up until Christmas" Spencer tells him and Ollie thinks about this. "Come back?" He decides

Spencer kisses his head. "Yes, Puppy, we'll come back at Christmas to see it."

Ollie wiggles excitedly in his arms

The woman finishes with the order and gives it to Brendon, who pays her. "Alright, Puppy," Brendon says. "Is it time for the next store?"

The baby nods and Spencer laughs. "Okay, point another one out" He says as they walk towards the door. "Bye-bye!" Ollie chirps, waving at the woman behind the counter

"Goodbye!" She says with a little laugh, waving back at him.

Spencer put Ollie down as they get outside and just holds onto his hand. "Where to, little Puppy?"

Ollie points to the shop next to the bakery. "That one!" He says.

Brendon laughs, but then notices it's the deli. He can see the selections from here and bites his lip. He doesn't know how Ollie will react to seeing some of the dead animals. "Are you sure, Puppy?"

Ollie nods, but Spencer shakes his head. "I don't like that store," He says, and turns them around before Ollie can look too closely. "How about the bookstore?"

Ollie frowns but then sees all the people around the store his Papa pointed out. "Okay" He says

Brendon breathes a private sigh of relief and follows his husband and son across the street to the bookstore.

People are milling in and around the bookstore and Ollie holds on to his Papa's hand tight.

"Maybe we'll find a new book to read at bedtime," Spencer says.

Ollie looks up at him with wide eyes. "Can we?" He asks and Spencer smiles. "Of course, Puppy. Let's find one!"

Ollie wriggles excitedly and clings to Spencer's hand as they step into the store.

Ollie gasps as he sees the shelves upon shelves of books. "Come on, Puppy. Books you'd like are this way" Spencer says, tugging gently on Ollie's hand and walking toward the children's books

Ollie cranes his neck to look at the shelves that go all the way towards the ceiling. "Are all the books here?" He asks.

Brendon laughs, coming up behind him, crouching down to hug him. "It does look like that, Puppy. There are so many"

"All of them," Ollie says confidently.

Spencer and Brendon laugh. "Why don't you pick one out, Puppy?"

Ollie looks around at the myriad of books. "Which one?" He asks, overwhelmed.

Brendon picks him up and holds him up to the shelves. "You can go ahead and look at whichever ones you want."

Ollie picks one from the shelf at random and holds it up.

"The princess and the pea" Brendon reads dutifully and Spencer helps Ollie open it up and look at the pictures.

"Read, Papa!" Ollie demands.

Spencer laughs. "I don't think we have time, Puppy"

Ollie pouts. Brendon looks back at the shelf. "Do you want this book, or do you want to look at a different one?" He asks.

Ollie cocks his head and picks out another one from the shelf, holding it up to Brendon again.

"Rapunzel," Brendon reads out, and Ollie frowns.

"We have that one!" Ollie says and Brendon laughs and helps him put it back. Ollie grabs another one.

"The Nutcracker," Brendon says and Ollie tilts his head. "What's that?" He asks.

"It's a christmas toy that cracks chestnuts, Puppy. In the story, the toy comes to life to save a ballerina doll" Spencer tells him and Ollie considers it, flipping through the pages.

"What do you think?" Brendon asks him.

Ollie nods and then looks up at the shelf again. "Another one?" He asks

Brendon nods and Ollie gives The Nutcracker to Spencer. Ollie reaches out and takes another book from the shelf.

"Little Red Riding Hood" Brendon reads to him and Ollie opens it, looking at the pictures of the wolf before closing it and trying to put it back on the shelf, whining.

Spencer takes it and replaces it on the shelf while Brendon cuddles the baby. "It's okay, Ollie," He says soothingly.

Spencer takes another book off the shelf. "Here, Puppy, Look at this one" He says holding it up and flipping through the pictures. "The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood" He reads and Ollie peers at it

"No monsters?" He asks, and Spencer nods. "There's no monsters in this book."

Ollie reaches his hand out and turns some of the pages. "Want that one too!" He says

Spencer laughs. "You can pick out one."

Ollie bites his lip. "Both?" He asks, giving his Daddies puppydog eyes

Brendon shakes his head. "Just one, little puppy."

Ollie pouts and Spencer laughs and holds up the two books. "Go on, Ollie, pick one. We can always come back another day and get the other one" He tells the baby

Ollie perks up and then reaches for The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood.

Brendon nuzzles his head. "Good choice, Puppy!" He praises and Ollie holds the book to his chest. "Lets go pay for it, hm?"

Ollie frowns. "Read it!" He says.

Spencer laughs. "We can read it later, Puppy. I'll read it to you on the carriage ride home" He tells Ollie

"We're going to go to another store," Brendon says when Ollie opens his mouth.

Ollie turns toward him and frowns. "What one?" He asks as they get in line to pay. "It's a surprise" Brendon tells him.

Ollie contemplates this. "Boat store?" He finally asks.

Brendon laughs and kisses the baby's head. "No, Puppy, it's not a boat store" He says

Ollie frowns, but he can't think of anymore kinds of stores.

Spencer ruffles the baby's hair. "I'm sure its a very fun store" He says, looking at Brendon curiously

Brendon just smiles. The line moves quickly and soon enough they're stepping out into the street again. Brendon leads them up the street, stopping at a store with a brightly colored window display. Ollie gasps. "Candy!"

Spencer covers his head with his hands dramatically but he's smiling as Ollie wriggles in Brendon's grasp to get down.

Brendon sets the baby down and Ollie immediately plasters his face to the window, dancing in excitement.

"Just what the hyper little Puppy needs- sugar" Spencer sighs and Brendon laughs. "I want to spoil him a little." He says and Ollie tugs on his pants. "Daddy! Papa! Can I have one please?" He asks- on his best behavior, but bouncing where he stands.

"Of course you can," Brendon says, and Ollie squeals. Brendon tugs gently at the baby's hair. "But you have to be good. Use your whisper."

Ollie bites his lip hard and nods frantically. Brendon smiles and kisses his head. "Good boy" He murmurs and then takes Ollie's tiny hand in his, walking into the store

Inside, there's even more candies and the air smells of chocolate. Ollie vibrates in excitement and Spencer laughs

He leans over to Brendon. "I think he's about to explode" He whispers and Brendon snorts

Brendon bends down so he's eye level with the baby. "Do you want to pick one out?"

Ollie nods and then looks around before he looks back at Brendon. "Too many choices" He whispers

Brendon laughs softly. "Why don't we go and ask what the best kinds are?"

"Okay!" Ollie agrees readily and Brendon whispers "Okay" back to him before he leads him through the store.

Ollie strains to look at the different candies, and Brendon has to keep tugging at his hand.

Spencer watches for a moment before he picks the baby up, setting Ollie on his hip. "B, why don't you go ask what they recommend? I want to show Ollie something" He says and Brendon shrugs and smiles at them

"Okay," He says, and heads for the counter. Ollie looks up at Spencer. "I see candies," He says.

"Mhmm" Spencer hums and slowly walks across the store. The baby looks all around, even more in awe now that he's up high and can see everything. Spencer takes him over to a wall thats filled, floor to ceiling with brightly colored candy. "See, Puppy, it looks like a rainbow"

Ollie's mouth opens in shock. "Candy!" He exclaims and Spencer nods. "It's a candy rainbow."

"Pretty" Ollie says and Spencer laughs. "It is, Puppy! There are a lot of colors aren't there? Which one is your favorite?" Spencer asks

Ollie looks at the wall of candy and then points at the pink candies. "Pink!"

Spencer nuzzles the baby's head. "That's a pretty color" He tells him and reaches out to grab one of the pink candies.

Ollie makes grabby hands for it, and Spencer laughs.

Spencer places the candy in the baby's palm and Ollie grips it tight, swinging his legs. "Don't tell you Daddy, yet" Spencer whispers to him

Ollie looks down at his hand and then up at Spencer. "Secret?" He asks.

"Just for right now. I want to spoil my Puppy too" Spencer whispers

Ollie looks back at the candy wall, gripping his pink candy tight in his hands. Spencer's chest is warm watching the baby try to take it all in. "I love you, Puppy," He whispers.

Ollie looks up at him and smiles. "Love you Papa!" and then giggles when Spencer kisses his forehead. "Okay!" Spencer says, "Where else should we explore in the candy shop?"

Ollie turns in Spencer's arms. "I don't know," He chirps.

Spencer laughs and turns stepping over to one of the shelves filled with candy. He looks up and notices that he can see into the kitchens from this angle, people milling around in back. "Puppy, look" He says and points in that direction. Ollie follows his finger and frowns. "What are they doing?" He asks

"They're making the candy," Spencer says, and Ollie perks up. "I wanna see!"

Spencer puts Ollie on his shoulders and holds onto his hands as Ollie giggles and peers into the kitchens.

Brendon comes over to them, an amused smile on his face. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Daddy, Look!" Ollie says excitedly, "They're making candy!" He says and Brendon smiles up at him

"I bet that looks good," Brendon says and Ollie nods. "Look!" He says again and Brendon turns to watch.

"I see, Puppy" Brendon says and then whispers to Spencer. "You know I hate it when you have him up that high"

Spencer squeezes Ollie's hands. "He's fine, B. I've got him."

Brendon eyes them warily but continues speaking. "Anyway, Puppy, how would you like to get some chocolate covered strawberries?"

Ollie tears himself away from the kitchen and looks down at Brendon. "Yes!"

Brendon smiles at him. "Okay, I'll go pay for some of them and-" Spencer cuts him off, lifting Ollie off his shoulders. "I'll go pay, B, you two admire the store some more" He says quickly and set Ollie next to Brendon before heading towards the counter. Brendon watches his retreating back and the leans down next to his son. "Puppy, did Papa give you some candy?" He asks innocently

Ollie looks up at Brendon with a deer in the headlights look. "No," He says uncertainly, putting his hand behind his back.

Brendon's eyes flick to his baby's arms. "What's in your hands, Puppy?" He asks, voice light. "Nothing" Ollie says, shifting from one foot to the other. "Can't you show me?" Brendon asks, putting his own hands up in front of him and Ollie bites his lip. "No, Papa said it was secret!"

"Oh, Papa said that, huh?" Brendon asks and Ollie nods frantically.

"Okay. Then you don't have to show me. Thank you for being an honest Puppy" Brendon says and kisses Ollie's head. Ollie bites his lip. "In trouble?" He asks in a small voice and Brendon frowns. "No, of course not!" He says and Ollie frowns. "Papa in trouble?" He asks

Brendon laughs and kisses Ollie's head again. "No, Puppy. Papa's not in trouble. This time, anyway."

Ollie blinks. "Okay!" He says and stands up straighter. Brendon smiles at him. "Are you having fun in town, Puppy?"

Ollie nods. "Lots of stores!" He says.

Brendon laughs. "Mhmm. I think we're going to have lunch in the park soon. Are you ready for lunch?" He asks and Ollie nods decisively. "Yes! I'm hungry"

"Good," Brendon says and straightens up as Spencer comes back, holding a package with the strawberries. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"Papa! We're going to have lunch!" Ollie informs him and Spencer smiles at him. "Well, we'd better get going then!" He says and directs the baby out of the store. Brendon leans in behind him. "I thought we agreed on one candy for the baby"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer says airily.

"Of course you don't" Brendon says and pecks him on the cheek

Spencer smiles. "Don't be jealous. I bought something for you, too."

"Spence!" Brendon says loudly, but Spencer's already walked away, scooping Ollie into his arms

Ollie squeals happily at the attention, and Brendon just sighs. "Your Papa is going to spoil you to no end," He says to his belly.

Ollie giggles and Spencer snorts. "As if you don't spoil him endlessly" He quips, "I want to spoil my two favorite people in the world today" He says and spins in a circle with Ollie

Brendon rolls his eyes, but smiles. "Alright, well then let's get on with the spoiling. I'm putting you and Ollie in charge of finding the perfect lunch spot."

"Did you hear that, Puppy? Sounds like a challenge!" Spencer says dramatically and Ollie squeals happily

"Run, Papa!" He cries, pushing at Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer laughs and then takes off in the direction of the park, dodging people as Ollie laughs the whole way. Brendon just shakes his head and follows at a leisurely pace

People turn to watch Spencer and Ollie go by, some laughing, some just startled.

Brendon loses sight of them after a while and he sighs. He makes his way to the park, scanning the area for the two.

There's a man selling flowers a little ways in, and he presents Brendon with one, startling him. "For the beautiful Omega," The vendor says with a little wink as Brendon takes the flower.

Brendon frowns. "I-" He starts to say but he's interrupted by a tiny voice calling "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

He turns just as a little body slams into his legs. "Daddy!" Ollie yells, wrapping his little arms around Brendon's legs.

Brendon almost stumbles backwards, but catches himself and looks down at his little boy. "Hi, Puppy" He says and Ollie looks up at him, grinning wide. "Me and Papa found the best spot!"

"I bet you did," Brendon says absently, and Ollie frowns. He points up at the flower. "What's that?" He demands.

"It's a flower, see?" Brendon tells him, holding it down for Ollie to look at. Ollie bounces a little, craning his neck to look at it.

"Pretty," He says, and then tugs at Brendon's hand. "Daddy! Come on!"

Brendon blinks and laughs, "Okay, okay! Hold on!" He says, turning towards the flower cart salesman

The flower cart salesman smiles and gives him another flower. "For the pup," He says, and Brendon reaches into his pocket for a coin, but the man shakes his head.

Brendon gapes at him "Sir, I couldn't - I have no problem paying for it" Brendon says

He tries to give the man some money, but he waves it away. Ollie tugs at Brendon's hand, impatient.

"Come on, Daddy!" Ollie whines and Brendon thanks the man before picking Ollie up.

"He gave you a flower, isn't that nice?" Brendon says to Ollie. Ollie looks at the flower and peeks over Brendon's shoulder. "Thank you!" He chirps.

The man smiles. "You're very welcome" He says and Ollie giggles before he turns back to Brendon again. "We have to see Papa now! I have to show him my flower!"

Brendon nuzzles the baby's head. "Where is Papa?" He asks.

"Umm, umm" Ollie says looking around before he points. "That way!" He says and and then huffs, frowning, "I think-" He says

Brendon groans. "Did your Papa send you running over here without checking to see if you knew where you were going?"

Ollie just giggles and sticks his thumb in his mouth.

Brendon shakes his head. "Well, the park isn't that big, and he wouldn't let you run very far."

Brendon slowly walks in the direction Ollie had pointed. He doesn't see Spencer anywhere before a voice yells from Brendon's right "B! Ollie!"

Ollie squeals and Brendon turns around to see Spencer a few yards away.

Ollie squirms, wanting to get down, but Brendon holds him tightly, walking over towards Spencer. "Papa! Papa, look! I got a flower!"

Spencer tilts his head. "Why'd you get him a flower?" He asks, and Brendon shakes his head. "I didn't. The man at the cart called me beautiful and gave me one, and then Ollie came running over and he gave one to Ollie too."

Spencer's eyebrows shoot up, surprised, and he looks around to try and see the man with the flower cart, but he doesn't even see it anywhere.

"He called you beautiful?" Spencer asks as Brendon sets Ollie down. Brendon raises an eyebrow. "Don't sound so shocked. I'm very beautiful."

Spencer scoffs. "I know you're beautiful. Our son is beautiful too" Spencer says, still looking around. Brendon rolls his eyes. "What no one else but you can call me that?" He asks and Spencer looks back at him. "No. I would just prefer to know what people's intentions are with my beautiful mate"

"I think he was just being nice," Brendon says. "He just gave them to me and wouldn't let me pay."

Spencer narrows his eyes and Brendon just laughs at him, watching Ollie wander around them and pick up rocks. "I think he could tell I was pregnant" Brendon whispers, leaning into Spencer, "How else would he have known I was an omega?"

"B, you look like an omega, even when you're not pregnant," Spencer says with a soft laugh. "You're pretty and soft and you have the sweetest scent."

Brendon blinks. "I could pass for a beta if I wanted to" He argues and Spencer smiles and kisses his cheek.

"If you say so," He says, and Brendon huffs.

"I could!" Brendon says loudly as Ollie comes wandering back, twining his way in between his Daddies legs. "Isn't that right, Puppy?" Brendon says and Ollie chirps "Right!"

Spencer snorts. "He has no idea what you're even talking about," He says.

"Whatever" Brendon says and Ollie tugs on Brendon's shirt. "Daddy! I'm hungry!" He whines

"Is it time for lunch?" Brendon asks, and Ollie nods. "Lunch for puppy!"

Brendon smiles and ruffles his hair. "Okay, go help Papa put down the blanket." Brendon says and Ollie tilts his head. "No table?"

Spencer shakes his head. "We're having a picnic, so we don't have a table."

"Picnic! Picnic!" Ollie squeals and Spencer laughs. "Yeah, Puppy" He says, "So, we have to put down a blanket"

Ollie runs in a circle excitedly as Spencer pulls a blanket out of one of the bags.

Brendon laughs and Spencer sighs, smiling at his son. "Ollie-" He says, "Can you come here, Puppy?"

Ollie squeals and runs over to Spencer, butting his head into Spencer's legs.

"Oof!" Spencer stumbles back a little and laughs. "Hi, Puppy" He says and Ollie grins up at him. "Can you hold this right here?" Spencer asks, holding out a corner of the blanket to his son

Ollie takes it and dutifully holds it tight, looking up at his Papa. Spencer smiles at him. "That's good, Puppy."

Spencer steps away to spread out the blanket and Brendon laughs as Ollie follows him.

Spencer sighs softly, but he's smiling. "No, Ollie, you have to stay still when I move."

"Why?" Ollie chirps and Brendon snorts as Spencer blinks. "Um, well, it needs to be all spread out so we can sit on it"

Ollie contemplates this, his little face screwed up into an adorable frown. Brendon giggles. "If you stay still and Papa walks away, that spreads the blanket out."

Ollie still has his cute thinking face on so Spencer ruffles his hair. "Just trust me, Puppy. You just stand right there" He says

"Okay," Ollie says doubtfully, but he stands still when Spencer moves away from him.

Spencer steps away and spreads the blanket out. "Okay, Puppy, you can put your side down" Spencer say and Ollie carefully sets his corner on the ground.

"Good job," Spencer says and Ollie smiles, happy. "Lunch?"

Brendon laughs, setting out their purchases on the blanket. "Yes, Puppy, we're going to have lunch" He says and Ollie runs in a circle around the blanket. "Lunch! Lunch!" He squeals and Spencer catches him and sits him down on the blanket

Ollie looks stunned for a moment, blinking up at Spencer.

Spencer laughs and sits down behind him. "We've got to sit down to have lunch, right, Puppy?"

Ollie nods and looks at what Brendon's setting out.

"Daddy, what's that?" He asks, pointing to something Brendon lays on the blanket

Brendon picks it up and holds it out to him. "What does it look like, Puppy?"

Ollie peers at it for a moment before he looks up at his Daddy. "Bread?" He questions

Brendon smiles and nods. "Yeah, Puppy. I got some special bread for you at the bakery."

"Oooh!" Ollie squeals and makes grabby hands for it

Spencer laughs and ruffles the baby's hair as Brendon carefully rips some of the bread into bite sized chunks.

Brendon places a piece of bread in his tiny hand and Ollie puts it in his mouth. "Is that yummy, Puppy"

Ollie nods with wide eyes and reaches for another piece as he chews the first.

Brendon hands a few pieces over, smiling at his son and Ollie chews happily. Spencer leans over to take out things for his and Brendon's lunch

Brendon sits back and stretches. "Will my lovely alpha fix lunch for us?"

Spencer rolls his eyes, but smiles "Anything for you, mon cherie" Spencer says and kisses Brendon on the cheek. Brendon laughs and swats at his head. It makes Ollie giggle and then reach out for more bread

"Do you see that, Ollie? Your Daddy doesn't like it when I kiss him," Spencer says with a dramatic pout.

Brendon lets out an incredulous sound but Ollie is already spinning around, gasping

"Daddy!" He says, and then, "Papa! Kiss me! I like kisses!"

Spencer laughs and presses kisses all over Ollie's head, tickling his sides a little, and Ollie squeals, giggling the whole time

"Papa, Papa!" Ollie laughs, and Spencer lets up on the tickling. "I thought you liked my kisses," He teases.

"You tickle!" Ollie pants, grinning wide, and Spencer kisses his forehead. "I thought you liked tickle fights too" He says ad leans close to the baby's ear. "I bet you could surprise attack Daddy with tickles right now" Spencer whispers

Ollie's eyes light up and he peeks at Brendon, giggling.

"What?" Brendon asks suspiciously and Ollie launches himself at his Daddy, trying to tickle him

Brendon falls back dramatically as Ollie's little hands dig his chest and side. "Daddy! I'm tickling you!" Ollie squeals.

Brendon laughs. "I know, Puppy! You're such a rambunctious little thing today!" He exclaims and starts to tickle his son back. Spencer smiles at the sight and goes back to getting his and Brendon's food ready

Ollie finally flops down against Brendon's chest, and Brendon smooths his hair back. "Tired, Puppy?" He asks.

The baby huffs and snuggles into his Daddy's chest. "No" He says, but he doesn't move

"What do you want to do after lunch?" Brendon asks him.

"I don't know" Ollie mumbles and Brendon rubs his back slowly. "What about if we see if we can go on a boat ride?"

Ollie perks up a little. "Boat!" He says happily.

Brendon hums. "That's right, but we have to eat lunch first" He says

Ollie sits up and turns back towards the food, tilting his head.

"What's this?" He asks as Brendon sits up, pointing to all the food Spencer had spread out.

"We have the muffins you picked out, and the chocolate covered strawberries," Brendon says.

"I can have all of it?" Ollie chirps and Spencer laughs, ruffling his hair. "Well, I think me and Daddy will want some too"

Ollie thinks about this and then nods. "Okay. You can have some."

Brendon laughs. "You can have first pick, Puppy"

Ollie reaches out for some strawberries and a muffin.

Ollie takes a bite of his muffin and wiggles happily as he chews, watching his Daddies take food for themselves.

They eat lunch quietly, watching the other people in the park.

Ollie giggles when he bites into a strawberry and it nearly explodes because it's so ripe. Juice dribbles down his chin and Brendon just sighs and gets a cloth to clean him up

"You're a messy Puppy," He says as he wipes the juice off of Ollie's face.

"Messy!" Ollie says, smiling wide and Brendon just shakes his head, smiling at him. "Are you almost done eating?" Brendon asks

Ollie puts another bite of strawberry in his mouth and then nods.

Brendon smiles and then turns to his mate. "Spence?" He questions and Spencer nods. "Yeah, I'm good. And I think a certain Puppy is excited for a boat ride" He says looking at his bouncy son

Ollie wiggles in excitement. "Boat!" He says around his mouthful of strawberry.

Brendon kisses his forehead. "I know! Let's have clean up so we can go to the boat!"

Ollie nods and lets Brendon wipe him clean again, getting all the sticky juice off his face and hands.

Spencer packs up the remaining food and folds up the blanket as Brendon sets Ollie on his hip

Ollie snuggles his face into Brendon's neck for a moment before popping back up. "Boat?" He asks.

Brendon bounces him in his arms. "Yes, Puppy, now we can go see the boats"

Spencer comes up beside them and kisses Ollie's head. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Ollie chirps and Brendon and Spencer both laugh. "I guess that's my answer then" Brendon says

They walk out of the park and back onto the streets, heading for the pier.

Ollie babbles the whole way there, much to Brendon and Spencer's amusement, before he goes quiet at the sight of the boats. Spencer tugs on his little hand. "They're big, aren't they, Puppy?" He says and Ollie nods

"Big," He whispers, craning his neck to look up at the tall boats.

Brendon smiles and nuzzles his head. "Do you wanna go on one?"

Ollie stares at the boats for another long moment and then slowly nods.

"I'll go talk to some of our employees at the dock and see if they're willing to take us out for a ride" Spencer says, ruffling the baby's hair before disappearing into the crowd

Brendon bounces Ollie a little. "Are you excited to go on a boat?"

Ollie bits his lip before he nods. "Yes!" He chirps, looking at Brendon. "What are they doing?" Ollie asks, pointing at some of the men carrying boxes on deck.

"They're probably loading the boat," Brendon says, and nuzzles Ollie's head. "The boats carry lots of things, like food and clothes."

Ollie breathes out, considering this. "Strawberry?" He asks and Brendon nods. "They probably carry strawberries" He says

"Wanna see," Ollie says, lifting himself up to try and see into the boxes.

Brendon snorts and grips the baby tighter. "You can see in just a minute, Puppy"

Ollie pouts. "Where's Papa?" He asks.

"He'll be back in a couple minutes" Brendon tells him and Ollie whines, looking around

"Be patient, Puppy," Brendon says gently. "We'll go on the boat when he gets back."

Ollie huffs and rests his chin on Brendon's shoulder. Brendon bites his lip. He had been worried that the baby might get fussy after going this long without a nap.

Usually Ollie's nap time is after lunch, and he can tell the baby is getting tired. He kisses the side of Ollie's head.

Ollie nuzzles into Brendon's neck and Brendon rocks him a little. Soon though, Spencer reappears. "We're all set! Some of the guys said they could take us on a short ride while the other guys take their lunch break" He says, enthusiasm fading a little when he sees the baby

"You hear that, Puppy? We're going to go on the boat," Brendon says to the baby. Ollie nods and lifts his head. "Boat," He says, but he sounds tired.

Spencer and Brendon exchange amused looks before Spencer takes the baby out of Brendon's arms and lifts him high in the air. "We're going on a boat, Puppy!!" He says excitedly and Ollie smiles

"Boat!" He repeats, catching his Papa's enthusiasm.

Spencer brings him down as they start to walk down to the docks. "We're gonna be all the way out there!" He says, pointing out to the middle of the water and Ollie gasps. "Really?" He asks and Spencer nods at him. "Yeah!"

"And Papa's going to hold onto you tight," Brendon says.

"I don't know" Spencer says, "Maybe I'll toss the Puppy up like this on the boat" He says, tossing Ollie up a little and catching him, making the baby gasp and then giggle

Brendon shakes his head. "No, no you will not," He snaps, going pale.

Spencer laughs and holds Ollie close to his chest as he turns toward Brendon. "I'm just kidding, Love" He says and Brendon glares at him. "You better be"

"Maybe I'd better take him," Brendon says and reaches out for Ollie. Spencer frowns. "B, I'm not going to do anything. You know I wouldn't."

Brendon stays quiet and Spencer's eyebrows shoot up. "Are you being serious? I would never do anything to endanger our son" Spencer bites out

"I can't believe you'd joke about it," Brendon says sourly. Ollie looks between his Daddies with wide eyes and whimpers.

The tension breaks between them and Spencer kisses his son's head. "Shh. It's okay. Me and Daddy were just talking"

"Mad," Ollie whispers. Brendon steps closer and kisses Ollie too. "We're not mad at you, Puppy. It's okay."

"No mad!" Ollie insists, face screwing up like he's about to cry and Spencer hushes him. "Nobody's mad." He says softly

"Mad at Papa! Mad at Daddy!" Ollie says, looking between them. Spencer frowns. "You're mad at us?" He asks and Ollie shakes his head.

"No! You're mad at Daddy!" Ollie tells him firmly and Spencer blinks. Ollie spins around and points at Brendon. "You're mad at Papa!" He says miserably

"Ollie, it's okay," Brendon says softly. "We were just talking."

Ollie pouts. "No mad" He says and Spencer kisses his temple. "Hey, me and Daddy love each other very much. We're not mad at each other"

"Say sorry," Ollie says, looking between them.

That startles a laugh out of both parents. "Say sorry!" Ollie repeats, tugging on Spencer's shirt

Brendon nods. "I'm sorry I got so upset, Spencer. I know you wouldn't do anything to put Ollie in danger."

Spencer nods. "I'm sorry I was joking around so much. I know you get worried and I shouldn't have done that right now" Spencer says and Brendon gives him a small smile and nods. Ollie huffs and tugs on Spencer's shirt again. "Now you have to kiss!" He says, exasperated

Spencer and Brendon laugh, and Brendon goes up on his toes obligingly to kiss Spencer on the lips.

Spencer kisses him back gently and they share a knowing smile when they break apart before both ducking down to kiss Ollie

Ollie giggles happily. "No more mad!"

Brendon hums and ruffle s the baby's hair. "Now, we have to get on that boat, right Puppy?" He asks

Ollie nods and looks up at Spencer. "Time to go on the boat!"

Spencer bounces Ollie in his arms. "That's right! Are you excited?" He asks as they make their way down the dock

Ollie nods. "The boat is big!" He tells Spencer, who nods. "The boat is very big, because it has to carry lots of things on the water."

"It's going to carry me!" Ollie chirps.

Spencer laughs. "Yes it is, Puppy. But we're not going to go as far as the boat usually does."

"Why?" Ollie asks and Spencer waves to the employees on deck before he answers. "Because it can take days and days for the boat to travel all the way across the water" Spencer tells him. "Whoa" Ollie breathes

"And we don't want to be on the boat for days and days," Brendon adds.

Ollie shakes his head distractedly, looking at the ramp on to the ship's deck curiously

Spencer notices his gaze. "That's how we're going to get on the boat," He says.

Brendon looks at them and back at the ramp. "Do you want to walk up it yourself, or do you want Papa to keep holding you?" Brendon asks

Ollie starts to squirm. "Myself!" He says, and Spencer gently sets him down. "You have to hold onto someone's hand, Puppy," Spencer says with a glance at Brendon.

Ollie just grabs Spencer and Brendon's hands and walks toward the ramp

Brendon laughs. "An eager little puppy," He says as Ollie tugs them along.

The baby hesitates a little at the base of the ramp, but steps forward after Spencer squeezes his little hand gently

Ollie takes the ramp slowly, holding tighter and tighter to his parents' hands as they get closer to the top.

"You're doing great, Puppy" Brendon tells him, "You're almost on the boat!" He says and Ollie takes the few small steps up to the top before he steps up on the deck. He sways a little, his little legs not used to the boat's movement

"You did it, Puppy. You're on the boat," Brendon says and Ollie looks up at him.

"It's shaking!" Ollie tells him and Brendon laughs. "Yeah, that's the waves of the water rocking the boat"

Ollie's eyes widen. "We're on the water?" He whispers.

Spencer laughs. "Yeah, Puppy" He says, "Do you wanna see?"

Ollie nods. "Wanna see the water!"

Spencer laughs and picks the baby up, carrying him over to the side of the deck. "See?" He says, gripping the baby tight as they peer over the side

Ollie looks down at the water and then shoves his face into Spencer's neck. "Too high!"

Spencer steps back and rubs his back. "Okay, okay. Don't look down, look across, Puppy. You can see al the blue water, see?" Spencer says pointing out across the sea

Ollie peeks out of Spencer's neck to see what his Papa is pointing at.

Ollie perks up a little. "Everything's blue!" He says and Brendon laughs. "Yeah, the water goes far, far away until it reaches another land" He tells the baby

Ollie squints. "Where?" He questions. "You can't see it. It's too far away," Brendon tells him.

Ollie tilts his head, considering this. One of the crew comes up to them. "We're ready to set off, Sir" He tells Spencer

Spencer nods and looks at Ollie. "What do you think? Are you ready to take a boat ride?"

Ollie looks at the crewman and smiles, nodding his head. Yes, please!" He chirps and the man blinks before he gives the child a hesitant smile back and nods to Brendon and Spencer.

He steps away and Spencer kisses Ollie's head.

"Are you ready, Puppy? It's going to get very windy. Do you want your jacket?" Brendon asks

Ollie shakes his head. "Not cold," He says.

"Okay" Brendon says and Spencer laughs and nuzzles the baby's head. The boat makes a creaking, thudding noise and suddenly they're pulling away from the docks.

Ollie makes a little surprised noise and looks around.

"Look!" He says, pointing at the dock. "We're moving!" Spencer squeezes him a little. "We are, Puppy!"

"We're on the boat!" Ollie says excitedly, almost a squeal.

Brendon smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

"You're a special little puppy," Spencer says. "Not many puppies get to go on boats."

Ollie smiles and throws his arms around Spencer's neck. "I like the boat!" He says happily

"Good," Spencer says and nuzzles his son's hair.

Ollie perks back up and looks around. "Daddy! Look!" He says

Brendon looks around. "What do you see, baby?"

"There's another boat!" Ollie says excitedly

He points and Brendon turns to see. "You're right, Puppy, there is."

Spencer hums and bounces the baby in his arms. "What do you think is on that boat, Ollie?"

"Puppies?" Ollie ventures.

Spencer laughs. "Puppies? Maybe it's a boat run by puppies!" Spencer says and Ollie giggles

"Puppy boat!" He says, giggling. Brendon shakes his head. "You're a silly puppy, Ollie."

"You're a silly Daddy!" Ollie says, giggling and Brendon laughs and taps the baby's nose. "You're sillier than me!" He protests playfully

Ollie shakes his head, grinning. Spencer chuckles. "I think you're both pretty silly," He says fondly.

Ollie giggles and looks back out at the water. Brendon slips his hand in Spencer's free one.

Spencer looks at him happily and squeezes his hand.

Brendon rests his head on Spencer's shoulder and watches his son be so in awe of the moving water

i don't really know where to take this scene

I was thinking maybe Ollie falls asleep because of the rocking of the boat and they have to wake him up when they start to go back to shore. Then they go to the toy store and meet up with Jon for dinner before they go home. So idk if you wanna write any of that out actually or if we wanna move on to another idea

i don't like i definitely was thinking Ollie falls asleep and I think even after he wakes up and eats dinner, he's still sleepy and just wants to curl up in Brendon or Spencer's arms and go back to sleep and he sleeps the whole way home and it's just cute and domestic

Yes like he can barely keep his eyes open while they're eating and even Jon can't get him all riled up so they decide to go back home and Ollie is just laying across Brendon and Spencer's laps in the back of the carriage, fully tuckered out from such a long day

and Brendon's stroking his hair and telling Spencer how much he can't wait to have another baby

and Spencer nods in agreement "Yeah, I can't wait either" He says softly and Brendon smiles at him. Ollie shifts a little, still asleep, and Brendon looks down at him. "I hope he had fun today" He whispers

"I know he did," Spencer says, and rubs Ollie's little back. "He had so much fun he tired himself out. And he didn't get a nap today."

"I know, the poor little thing. He was nearly falling asleep in his mashed potatoes earlier" Brendon says and Spencer hums. There's a bout of comfortable silence before Spencer speaks again. "What about you, my pretty Omega, did you have a good time today?"

"Well, someone called me beautiful and gave me a flower, so I know I haven't lost my looks," Brendon says.

Spencer hums. "Clearly I haven't been doing my job very well if you had any doubts about how beautiful you are" Spencer says and tilts his head down to kiss him softly

Brendon sighs contently. "No, you spoil me, Alpha. Speaking of which, you never told me what you got me at the candy shop." He looks at Spencer curiously. Spencer smiles. "A couple weeks ago you mentioned how you were craving that special imported Swiss chocolate, so I placed an order on my way home from work. And they told me it should be ready by today, and it was."

Brendon gapes at his Alpha and he can feel tears start to prick his eyes. He will never stop being surprised at how thoughtful and sweet Spencer is. He had mentioned the chocolate completely offhand, not expecting anything to come of it, and Spencer went and ordered some just because of a comment.

Spencer puts his arm around Brendon. "I love you," He says softly and Brendon just nods, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

There's a pause before Spencer speaks again. "You did want the chocolate still right? You're not really giving me anything to go off of, Love" He says anxiously and Brendon nods clearing his throat. "I- yes. and I love you. I love you so much" Brendon chokes out

Spencer gives him a soft smile and nuzzles him. "Not as much as I love you," He says.

Brendon shakes his head. "You are so good to me" He whispers, "And Ollie. I can't wait to raise another baby with you" He says sincerely

"I can't wait for that either. I can't wait to meet our new little one," Spencer says.

"I know" Brendon says softly, laying a hand over his belly

"And," Spencer adds, leaning in close to Brendon's ear. "I can't wait until you're farther along and everyone can see how pregnant you are. You look so pretty like that, baby."

Brendon gives him a look but smiles. "You just like seeing me like that" He says

"And I like everyone else knowing I did it," Spencer says.

Brendon rolls his eyes and then rests his head on Spencer's shoulder. "I know you do" He says

Spencer tilts his head against Brendon's. "Our little family," He whispers.

Brendon nods, and watches Ollie sleep for a bit, Spencer still rubbing the baby's back slowly

Ollie snuffles in his sleep and nuzzles into Brendon's side.

 


	11. Chapter 11

That makes me think about him being two or so and he's not in a crib anymore and he'll come into Brendon and Spencer's room in the middle of the night

awww yes! like after a nightmare or just because?

probably both tbh I was thinking right after they move him out of the crib and he likes to get up just because he can and they have to keep putting him back to bed

yes and he just thinks its like a game

yes exactly like Brendon and Spencer aren't even in bed yet when Ollie comes toddling in their open bedroom door

And Brendon and Spencer glance at each other before Brendon's like "Hi, puppy. Did you need something?" And Ollie just chirps out a "No"

Brendon crouches down so he's face to face with his son. "Why are you here then, Ollie? You're supposed to be in bed."

Ollie shrugs and moves to climb up on Brendon and Spencer's bed, but Brendon scoops him up, laughing. "You have your own little bed now, remember? You were so excited about it." Brendon says and Ollie giggles. "Okay, say goodnight again to Papa, it's time for bed"

Ollie twists around and reaches out for Spencer, who obliges him and comes closer. "Night-night, Papa!" Ollie chirps and kisses Spencer.

"Goodnight Puppy" Spencer says dutifully and ruffles his hair before Brendon carries Ollie back to his room. Brendon tucks him in again and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight, Ollie" He says

"Night-night, Daddy," Ollie says, innocent and adorable tucked beneath his covers.

Brendon goes back into his and Spencer bedroom and he shrugs at his mate. "I don't know" He says and Spencer shrugs back at him.

"Who knows?" He asks, and steps over to Brendon. "At least he went back to bed without a fuss."

Brendon hums and leans into Spencer's space, breathing in his Alpha's scent. "And how was work? You didn't say anything about it at dinner" Brendon asks, running his hands up Spencer's chest

"It was fine," Spencer says, sliding his arms around Brendon's waist. "I was thinking about you."

Brendon hums and smiles up at him. "I'm sure" He just finishes saying when the sound of little feet running catches his attention and Ollie comes toddling back in

Spencer sighs. "Ollie, Daddy just put you back to bed," He says as he steps away from Brendon.

Ollie giggles. “No bedtime!" He says happily and runs toward his parents bed

"Yes bedtime," Spencer catches Ollie and swings him up into his arms, making Ollie squeal.

Brendon just shakes his head as Spencer carries the baby out of their room and into his. "It's time for little puppies to go to sleep" Spencer tells him and Ollie just makes a noise as Spencer tucks him in. "I love you, Ollie, but you've gotta stay in bed and go to sleep. okay? Goodnight" Spencer says, kissing him on the forehead.

"Read a story, Papa," Ollie says. Spencer considers, and then reaches for a book from the shelf. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom," He starts to narrate, keeping his eyes half on the book and half on his son.

Ollie keeps fidgeting in his bed, glancing around the room to the door and wiggling his legs

"Ollie," Spencer finally says, setting the book down. "Do you need something? Do you have to go potty?"

Ollie bites his lip. "No" He says, looking up at his Papa

"Are you sure?" Spencer asks, and Ollie nods.

"Okay..." Spencer says, "Do you still want a story?"

Ollie nods again. "More story, Papa."

Spencer shifts on the bed and picks up the book again. "The prince was riding his horse up to the castle..." Spencer starts to tell the story again

Ollie quiets down as Spencer gets into the story, but he doesn't look any sleepier by the time it's over.

Spencer closes the book and strokes his fingers through Ollie's hair. "Okay, time to go to sleep, puppy" He says softly and Ollie wiggles under his sheets. "Night-night Papa" He says

"Night-night, Ollie," Spencer says. He kisses Ollie on the forehead and turns out the light.

He shuts the door halfway and slips out of the room, making his way back to his bedroom. Brendon's waiting for him, already in bed

"I read him a story and tucked him in," He says, drawing the door nearly all the way shut.

"I just don't know what's gotten into him lately" Brendon says, watching Spencer strip out of his shirt. "Well," Spencer says, putting on his sleep shirt, "Everyone did warn us about the terrible twos"

"He's not being terrible," Brendon says indignantly. "He's just being....strange."

Spencer snorts as he steps out of his pants. "I know that, love." He says, slipping on his pajama pants. "Maybe this is his way of acting out"

"Acting out against what?" Brendon asks.

Spencer blinks and steps toward the bed. "Well, I don't know, but he could be"

"Against his wonderful parents?" Brendon asks, getting up on his knees and putting his hands on Spencer's chest.

Spencer hums, smiling, and shakes his head. He leans down to kiss Brendon softly

Brendon tilts his head up and kisses Spencer back.

Spencer sighs into the kiss, cupping Brendon's jaw and kissing him deeper. Brendon's hands move down from Spencer's chest to grab at his ass and Spencer makes an intrigued noise. "Kiss!" Ollie's tiny voice shouts

Brendon and Spencer break apart with a gasp. Ollie raises his arms, stamping his feet in excitement. "Kiss!"

"Oliver James! You are supposed to be in bed." Brendon tells him, face turning bright red

Ollie whines. "Kiss!" He demands.

Brendon looks at Spencer, not knowing whether he should give in to their puppy's demands

"You're being a naughty puppy," Spencer says seriously. "Naughty puppies don't get kisses."

Ollie's face falls. "Kiss?" He whimpers, making grabby hands at his parents

"Will you go to sleep if you get a kiss?" Brendon asks him.

Ollie pouts and nods, looking up at his Daddy with huge eyes.

"Promise?" Brendon asks.

Ollie whines. "Promise Daddy! Kiss!"

Brendon sighs and gets off the bed to pick the baby up.

Ollie smiles once he's in his Daddy's arms. "Goodnight Ollie" Brendon says and dutifully puckers his lips.

Ollie kisses him soundly on the lips and then squirms around. "Kiss Papa!"

Spencer shakes his head a little, fighting to hide a smile from his adorable son. "Yeah, yeah." He says, leaning down so he's eye level with the baby. "Goodnight, Ollie" He says and Ollie pecks him on the lips

"Maybe we should tuck him in together this time," Brendon suggests.

"Yeah" Spencer says and ruffles his son's hair. "Even though a certain puppy promised to stay in bed”

Ollie blinks at him innocently. "I love you, Papa."

Spencer leans in and rubs their noses together. "You are a tricky little puppy, but I love you too, Ollie. I always will" He says and then straightens back up. "Alright, let's get the pup back to bed. It's way past his bedtime" Spencer says as Brendon starts to walk out the door

"Bed bed bed!" Ollie chants. Spencer rolls his eyes and follows them out into the hallway.

Ollie swings his feet while he's in Brendon's arms, trying to tell his Daddy a story and Spencer has a feeling that the puppy isn't going to sleep any time soon

He sighs to himself. He'd wanted to have some alone time with Brendon tonight. In the nursery, Ollie squirms until Brendon puts him down and then he runs full tilt at his bed, launching himself onto it and giggling.

Brendon sighs and glances back at Spencer, who shakes his head. "How do you have so much energy left?" Brendon questions, stepping over to sit on the edge of Ollie's bed

Ollie flops over onto his back amidst his tangled sheets. "No bedtime!"

"Oliver" Brendon says warningly. "You promised me and Papa you'd go to bed, remember?"

Ollie whines and kicks at the sheets. "Not tired, Daddy!"

"That doesn't mean you can keep getting out of bed, puppy" Brendon tells him, voice firm.

Ollie whines again. "I'm bored!"

"That's a perfect reason to try and sleep" Spencer pipes up and Ollie just pouts. "Wanna play. I'm not tired" He mutters

"It's not play time. It's bed time," Brendon says, firm. He pins Ollie's kicking feet down.

Oliver whines and tries to push at Brendon's hands.

"Why won't you go to sleep, little puppy? Don't you like your new bed?" Brendon asks.

Ollie huffs and lays back down, frowning. Spencer and Brendon glance at each other. "Ollie?" Brendon prods

"Too big! I'm puppy!" Ollie's lower lip starts to wobble.

Brendon reaches out to stroke his hair as Spencer comes around to sit on the edge of the bed too. "Of course you're a puppy! You're our little puppy!" Brendon says, "We only got you a bed because you said that the crib was too little, remember?"

Ollie shakes his head and hides his face in Brendon's side. Brendon looks down at the top of Ollie's head. "You were getting too big to fit in the crib. It's meant for baby puppies."

Ollie makes a noise. "You said I was your baby puppy" He mumbles into Brendon's shirt

Brendon's heart aches. "And you are my little baby puppy. You always will be, even when you're big like me and Papa."

Brendon hugs his little boy as Ollie just sighs

Spencer reaches out and touches Ollie's shoulder. "You're too big to stay in the crib, Puppy."

Ollie doesn't say anything and Spencer bites his lip. "Isn't your bed way more soft and comfy? I wish I could fit in your bed, but it's too tiny for me or Daddy."

Ollie doesn't move, so Spencer lays down on the little bed. "Ahh, but it's so comfy. I wish I could sleep here."

Ollie peeks his face out of Brendon's side and lets out a giggle.

Spencer gives an exaggerated sigh. "What do you think, Brendon? Do you think I could sleep here?"

Brendon hums loudly. "I don't know. It's too small for you. That bed is made for a little puppy!" Brendon tells him and Ollie bites his lip, smiling

"I can fit!" Spencer insists and Ollie detaches himself from Brendon's side and crawls over to Spencer. "No, Papa! It's for puppies!"

"Oh, is it?!" Spencer teases him and Ollie giggles. "Yes! It's my bed!" He chirps and places his little hands on Spencer's chest.

Spencer grins at him. "Well, I'm about to go to sleep in your bed."

Ollie pats his chest. "You can't! You're too big!" He squeals, shaking his Papa when Spencer closes his eyes

"Papa! Stop it! You can't sleep in my bed! It's for little puppies!"

Spencer grabs him and rolls onto his back, so Ollie is perched on his chest, and pretends to snore. "Hey!" Ollie says, giggling and Spencer starts to laugh too

"You're not sleeping!" Ollie giggles. Spencer looks up at him. "Well, a little puppy was being loud."

"You're both being loud" Brendon teases, looking at the two fondly.

"Papa stole my bed," Ollie says.

Brendon laughs. "Maybe you should tickle him to get it back" Brendon whispers conspiratorially.

Ollie grins mischievously and digs his fingers into Spencer's sides.

Spencer jolts and catches the baby's hands. "Okay okay! I give up! You can have your bed back puppy!" He says and Ollie giggles before he flops on top of his Papa, hugging him

Spencer strokes his back and smiles at Brendon as Ollie snuggles down against his chest.

Ollie lets out a tiny yawn and Brendon wants to cheer. Thank god for having such a smart husband

Ollie's eyes start to close, and Spencer keeps up his rhythmic lines up and down his little back.

Soon Ollie is fast asleep and Spencer smiles down at the sleeping baby. "Never a dull moment with him" Spencer whispers and Brendon covers his mouth so he doesn't laugh and nods in agreement

Spencer waits a minute and then shifts gently, laying Ollie down and tucking the sheets up around him.

"Goodnight, Puppy" He whispers and Brendon kisses Ollie's forehead gently before they slip out of the room quietly

"Hopefully he stays put," Brendon says when they're back in their own bedroom.

"I think he will now that he's actually asleep" Spencer says, stretching before getting into bed. He fiddles with something on their nightstand before a warm, heavy weight settles across his waist. "You're so good with him, Alpha" Brendon says fondly

Spencer tilts his head and lets Brendon nuzzle his neck. "I just want to be the best father I can," He says.

Brendon hums. "I think you’re the best father ever" He praises, kissing Spencer's chin. Spencer laughs. "Only if you disqualify yourself" He tells Brendon, letting his hands rest on the omega's hips

Brendon shakes his head. "I'm not, I'm ranking myself second."

"Then I have to disagree with you" Spencer tells him and Brendon rolls his eyes. "Whatever. We work best as a team anyway" Brendon says and Spencer smile sat him fondly. "The best team" Spencer says

Brendon leans in for a kiss, and Spencer happily obliges him. Between Ollie's hyperactivity and work, he feels like he's hardly seen Brendon.

"I've missed you" Spencer whispers when they break apart, fingers flexing on Brendon's hips

Brendon's face breaks into a slow smile. "I'm here," He whispers back.

Spencer smiles and surges up to kiss him again

They kiss, slow and passionate. Brendon begins to make soft, needy noises in the back of his throat every time they pull apart to breathe. Spencer uses his grip on Brendon's hips and gently guides him down to rub against Spencer's thigh.

Brendon groans into Spencer mouth as he grinds against Spencer lazily. Spencer pulls back to trail kisses down Brendon's jaw and nips at his neck.

Brendon tips his head to the side to allow Spencer more access. Spencer noses along Brendon's jaw. "You smell so good, baby," He whispers.

Brendon groans and grinds his hips down harder, gripping Spencer's shoulders

Arousal shoots straight to Spencer's cock watching Brendon slowly come apart on top of him.

Brendon bites his lip and moans. "We haven't done anything like this in so long" He pants out

"Our puppy is a handful," Spencer manages to get out, strained.

Brendon chokes out a laugh. "Don't talk about our son right now" He says

Spencer nuzzles Brendon's jaw. "Let's talk about you instead. About how pretty you look rubbing off against me."

Brendon blushes a bright pink. "Shut up" He says, smiling, as he leans down to kiss Spencer again

"No, you like it," Spencer says when Brendon finally breaks the kiss. "You like it when I call you a good Omega."

Brendon shivers and his hips press against Spencer's thigh. "My good little Omega" Spencer rumbles, "Do you want my knot, Omega?"

Brendon whines and Spencer can smell his slick. "You have to ask for it," Spencer says softly. "Tell me."

Brendon whimpers, rutting against Spencer. "Yes, Spencer, please!"

Spencer kisses him softly on the lips and rolls them over, pinning Brendon beneath him.

Brendon moans as Spencer's weight pins him to the mattress. Spencer hums. "I don't know if I believe you, Omega. You're going to have to be more specific" He teases

Brendon squirms and tries to press his hips up, but Spencer's holding him down. "I need you, Alpha," He whines.

Spencer growls and nuzzles Brendon's neck, scenting him. "Need what?" He asks, his voice rough, and Brendon whines. "Your knot!"

Spencer kisses Brendon's mating bite. His hands slide down to tug at Brendon's sleep shirt.

Spencer leans back enough to tug the shirt off before covering Brendon's body with his again. (do you think they get interrupted again? or maybe a different time they're about to have sex bc I keep thinking about Ollie having a nightmare and running into the room)

(me too honestly and maybe it's this time bc Ollie woke up all alone after his nightmare and got scared)

yeah! like maybe he wakes up and thinks that monsters had taken Brendon and Spencer because they weren't with him still

yes exactly! bc they were there when he went to sleep and now he's in his new bed that the scary monsters can get in

awww yes! like maybe he heard someone joking about monsters under the bed and he's all alone and terrified and he just calls out for his Daddy and Papa, but doesn't get an answer

and he's scared to get out of bed because of the monsters but he can't be all alone so he decides to make a run for it

and he leaps out of bed and starts to run away but he trips and hurts his knee and he just cries harder, dragging himself up and out of his room, running to his Daddy and Papa's room, screaming for them. That's when Brendon and Spencer tense and pull away from each other. "Did you hear something?" Brendon pants just as Ollie burst through their door

"Papa! Daddy!" Ollie runs for the bed and grabs at the sheets, desperately trying to pull himself up, but he's much too short to reach.

Spencer instantly gets off of Brendon and leans over the edge of the bed, pulling Ollie up. Brendon sits up quickly as they both realize how hard Ollie is crying.

Ollie clings tight to Spencer, his face buried in his Papa's neck as he sobs violently.

Brendon flashes Spencer a scared look and reaches out to pet over Ollie's hair. Spencer swallows hard as he rubs the baby's back soothingly. "Shhh, you're okay, Puppy. Everything's okay" Spencer says

"Monster!" Ollie cries out. Brendon makes a distressed sound. "Where's a monster, Ollie? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Monster under bed!" Ollie cries. "T-took you and papa" He manages to get out before he dissolves into tears again.

Spencer kisses the baby's head and rocks him protectively. "No, Puppy. There's no monster. Me and Daddy are just fine."

Ollie continues to cry and Brendon kisses all over his head. "We're right here, Puppy" He says softly, "There's no monster. You and me and Papa are all safe."

"All by myself!" Ollie cries, and Spencer bites his lip. "We're sorry, Ollie."

Brendon nods. "Papa can't fit in your bed, remember? So we had to leave, but we're sorry. You must have been very scared" Brendon tells him, nuzzling his little head.

Ollie's little body is shaking. "No new bed! Monsters live there!"

"Shhh" Brendon tries to soothe him as Spencer rubs his back and say "There's no such thing as monsters, Puppy. You're okay"

"I saw them!" Ollie insists and Spencer kisses his head. "You saw them? What did they look like?" Brendon shoots him a nasty look, but Ollie hesitates. "I hear them!" He finally says.

"You did?" Spencer asks, "What noises did they make, Puppy?" Spencer asks even though Brendon is glaring at him.

Ollie shakes his head. "They're under the bed, Papa! Ryan said!"

Spencer tenses and his face goes blank. "Ryan said? When did you hear that from Ryan?" He asks and Brendon clears his throat. "Puppy, Ryan was just kidding. There are no monsters under the bed" He assures Ollie

Ollie sniffles. "Yes they are!" Brendon shakes his head. "No, Puppy. There's no monsters, I promise. Do you want me and Papa to show you?"

Ollie bites his lip. "Papa will hold you the whole time," Brendon says

Ollie nods and lays his head on Spencer's shoulder.

They get out of bed and head into Ollie's room, Brendon shivers a little with his lack of a shirt, but he ignores the cold and kneels next to the bed. Ollie whines, clinging to Spencer for dear life and watching his Daddy' nervously

Spencer hugs him. "Daddy's okay, Puppy." Brendon lifts up the bed skirt and peers underneath it. "There's no monsters under here."

Ollie whines and Brendon flips the the skirt up. "What do you think Papa? See any monsters?"

Spencer kneels down and Ollie whimpers in terror, hiding his face. Spencer looks under the bed. "No, I don't see anything at all."

"Do you wanna check Puppy?" Brendon offers tentatively and Ollie hesitates before he shakes his head a little. "We won't make you, but me and Daddy aren't lying. There are no monsters" Spencer says quietly and Ollie is quiet and still for several moments before he peeks an eye out.

When nothing jumps out at him, he carefully takes a look under the bed.

Nothing's there. Spencer can feel Ollie relax a little in his arms and Brendon smiles at him reassuringly. "See? No monsters"

"No monsters," Ollie repeats and brings his thumb up to his mouth.

Spencer kisses his head. "That's right. Nothing to be scared of" He says and stands back up. Ollie's still clinging to him tightly. Brendon fixes the bedding and stands up, frowning when he notices Ollie's knee. "Oh Puppy, did you hurt your knee?"

Ollie looks down at himself and then nods, starting to sniffle around his thumb.

"My poor little Puppy!" Brendon coos at him, petting over his hair. "Let's go look at it in the washroom and then you can come cuddle with me and Papa. Does that sound good?"

Ollie nods quickly and Spencer nuzzles him. "Poor tired Puppy," He murmurs.

Ollie rests his head on Spencer's chest, sighing sadly around his thumb, and it makes Brendon's heart clench.

Ollie closes his eyes as Spencer carries him into the washroom.

Brendon's relieved that, in better light, Ollie's not bleeding or anything- the skin is just red and a little scratched. Still, he gets some warm water and a soft cloth to dab at the baby's knee gently

Ollie opens his eyes for a brief moment and then snuggles into Spencer's neck and lets them drift shut again.

Brendon pats it dry with a different cloth and kisses the baby's knee "There. All better, Puppy"

Spencer tilts his head a little to try and look at Ollie. "I think he's asleep."

"Poor baby. He's had such a rough night" Brendon says, standing up

Spencer shakes his head. "I can't believe Ryan told him there are monsters under his bed."

Brendon sighs. "I’m sure he just overheard it from him, love"

Spencer bites his lip. "I hope so," He says.

Brendon kisses him on the cheek and looks down at the sleeping baby. "I think maybe we should let him sleep with us tonight"

Spencer gives Brendon a rueful smile. "I guess you and I just aren't meant to have any alone time," He says.

Brendon hums and smiles at him. "Not tonight anyway" He says and stands on his tiptoes to peck his Alpha on the mouth. "Don't worry, Alpha, we'll spend some quality time together this weekend" He says suggestively

"I'm holding you to that," Spencer says. "Honestly, though, right now I'm exhausted myself."

Brendon stifles a yawn "Me too" He says and he motions for them to move back to the bedroom

Spencer adjusts Ollie slightly and follows Brendon into the bedroom.

They climb into bed, the baby only stirring slightly before he settles again, face pressed against Spencer's chest as he's placed in between his two Daddies

Brendon cuddles up against Spencer, resting one hand on Ollie's back. "Goodnight," He whispers.

"Goodnight, B" Spencer whispers back.

* * *

 

I have an idea about Brendon getting pregnant again when Oliver is like 2 or 3

oooh! yes! were you thinking that its intentional this time?

yes I was thinking that they decide to try for another baby and they think that it'll be easy because Brendon's gotten pregnant twice by accident but it's like now that they're trying, Brendon can't seem to conceive and like six months go by and they're discouraged and the doctor says that Brendon might just be stressing himself out about it so much that it's hindering his ability to catch and that perhaps they should stop trying for awhile and they wait for Brendon's next heat and they go to the doctor hoping for good news and the doctor says

"Master Brendon, I'm sorry to tell you this yet again, but you're not carrying a pup" and Brendon and Spencer are upset but then like 2-3 weeks later Spencer is at work and Brendon is at home and he's playing with Oliver in the garden and the puppy is running all over the place until he gets tired and Brendon carries him inside but on the way there he starts to feel really light headed and nauseous and one of the maids greets him when they come inside and Brendon shoves the baby at her and she's just "Master Brendon, you don't look well" in alarm.

Oliver is just "Daddy?" and Brendon tries to say he just needs to lie down but he barely opens his mouth before he faints and the maid screams and Oliver bursts into tears and everyone comes running and Jon runs for the doctor and then for Spencer and some of the other servants carefully take Brendon and lay him in bed and Spencer is horrified when he hears the news and immediately rushes home and he's barely in the front door when his son is running at him and bawling "Papa!" and he's being chased by a frazzled looking maid because Oliver has been very upset and wants to see Daddy but he keeps being told no and Spencer picks the puppy up and Ollie burrows into his arms and goes "Daddy died!" and Spencer goes white.

 The maid immediately goes "Oh, Master Spencer, that's not true! Master Brendon simply fainted and he's upstairs in bed, and the doctor is here" and Spencer rushes upstairs with Ollie in his arms and there's a small crowd gathered around their bedroom door and the doctor comes out after a minute and looks around at all the servants before beckoning Spencer into the nursery and shutting the door and Oliver is still crying bc he's frightened and Spencer's bouncing him and anxiously going "What's wrong? What happened?" and the doctor says "Master Brendon came to, and he's resting now. I would keep him on bed rest for the next couple days. It's nothing to worry about, Master Spencer," He adds, noting Spencer's stricken expression. "He's fine. I, ahem, made a small mistake last time I saw you. Master Brendon is actually carrying a pup."

and Spencer's eyes go wide. "What?" He breathes and Ollie squirms in his arms. "Daddy's not dead?" He asks, sniffling. The doctor blinks rapidly, frowning. "No, Master Oliver, your father is alive and perfectly fine." He assures the toddler, "Your going to have a little brother or sister, too." he doctor tells him and glances up at Spencer.

Spencer squeezes Ollie tight and kisses his head. "Thank you for-for taking care of Brendon," is all he can think to say. The doctor smiles. "Of course, Master Spencer. I'm rather attached to your family, you know." Oliver, not understanding what the doctor is talking about or what having a new sibling means, squirms harder. "Daddy?" He persists, looking up at Spencer.

"Daddy's fine, sweetheart." Spencer tells him and bounces him in his arms. Spencer looks at the doctor. "Can we go see him?" He asks.

The doctor nods. "Try not to excite Brendon too much," He says with a meaningful glance at Oliver. "He does need his rest. I'm sure you remember his pregnancy with Oliver."

"Yeah" Spencer sighs, glancing down at Oliver. He can't believe his boy is already so big. "Thank you doctor." Spencer says and the doctor nods before leaving the room. Spencer turns his squirming boy around in his arms. "Ollie," He says and the boy looks up at him with big eyes, "We're gonna go see Daddy, okay?" Spencer says. "Okay!" Ollie yells and Spencer winces. "We have to be very quiet while we see him. He's feeling icky, so we have to be as quiet as a mouse." Spencer says gently and Oliver's eyes widen.

"Like a mouse," He says in a stage whisper and Spencer nods. "Very good," He whispers back.

Ollie giggles and then clamps his hand over his mouth, still smiling. Spencer smiles back and kisses his temple. "Come on, lets go say hi to Daddy."

Ollie keeps his hand over his mouth as they step out of the nursery. Most of the servants have dispersed with the news that Brendon is awake and fine, but Spencer can tell by their curious glances that they want to know what the doctor said. Spencer nods at them and knocks gently on the bedroom door.

A faint "Yes?" can be heard and Spencer cracks it open. "It's just me and Ollie" He says, "We're coming to visit." Spencer says and walks into the bedroom.

Brendon is propped up in the bed against several pillows, looking pale and worn, but undeniably happy to see him. Oliver starts to fuss almost immediately, almost falling out of Spencer's arms as he twists towards Brendon, his little hands reaching out.

"Ollie-" Spencer warns but Brendon holds his arms out. Spencer rolls his eyes and places the squirming boy in Brendon's arms. Oliver snuggles into Brendon right away, nuzzling his face in his chest. Brendon sends Spencer a questioning look as he hugs Oliver tight. Spencer clears his throat. "He got it into his head that, um, you had died." Spencer whispers

Brendon's whole face changes. "Oh, my poor puppy," He says, starting to tear up. "Daddy's okay, see?"

Oliver just nuzzles into Brendon's chest further. Brendon strokes his back and kisses the top of his head. "Come on, Ollie. Daddy's perfectly fine. I'm right here."

Oliver lets out a sob, muffled into Brendon's chest. Brendon motions for Spencer to get on the bed, and rocks Oliver in his arms like he's still a little baby. "It's okay, Ollie. I know it looked scary."

Oliver nods his head as Spencer climbs up on the bed and strokes over Oliver's back. Brendon rests his head onto of Oliver's for a long moment. "I'm sorry I scared you, baby, but everything's okay now. Daddy's okay." He murmurs.

Oliver slowly quiets down to sniffles and then goes completely quiet, laying his head on Brendon's chest. Spencer kisses his head and then looks up at Brendon. "I heard some good news from the doctor," He says.

"Yeah" Brendon says and he can't help the huge smile that spreads across his face. He strokes his fingers through Oliver's hair. "I can't believe, we're gonna have another one." He says

Spencer grins back at him. "I was stunned when the doctor told me. I thought you were going to be seriously sick, but I wasn't expecting a pup."

Oliver lifts his head off of Brendon. "I'm pup." He says and Brendon looks down at him. "Of course you are, sweetheart, you're our precious puppy."

"Puppy," Oliver repeats with satisfaction. Brendon looks over at Spencer, silently asking 'Do we tell him now?'

Spencer shrugs and Brendon bites his lip. "Ollie," Brendon says, tentatively, "Do you remember little Margaret when we saw her in kitchen with cook?" Brendon asks and Oliver frowns. "She cries!" He whispers loudly.

"She's very little," Spencer jumps in. "Tiny puppies cry because they can't talk yet."

Oliver frowns, considering this and Brendon combs his fingers through his hair. "You used to be like that when you were a newborn too." Brendon says, and then clears his throat. "Sweetheart, me and your papa might have a little pup like that. You'd have a little brother or sister to play with."

Oliver frowns harder. "Why?" He asks.

Brendon blinks and Spencer cuts in quickly. "Because we love you so much and have so much fun with you Ollie. We want to make our family bigger." He says

Ollie looks confused. "I'm the puppy," He says, looking between his daddies.

"You are!" Spencer says and Brendon nods. "Of course you are, Ollie. You're our precious puppy!" He says and Spencer ruffles Oliver's hair. "You'll always be our puppy! If Daddy has a baby, then there will be two puppies." Spencer tries to explain.

Oliver ponders this. "No new puppy," He finally pronounces. "Only one puppy."

Brendon and Spencer share a look. "Ollie-" Brendon starts, but Ollie just giggles. "I'm puppy! I'm puppy! I'm puppy!" He squeals, giggling and bouncing a little.

Brendon has a distressed look on his face, and Spencer scoops Ollie into his arms. "Hey, little puppy. Remember what I said in the nursery? You have to be quiet like a mouse."

Oliver just bites his lip, smiling mischievously and squirming in Spencer's arms. "Oliver, if you don't settle down, you'll have to wait outside the door." Spencer warns, voice firm.

Oliver whimpers and settles down, twisting to look at Brendon. "Sorry, Daddy," He says in a whisper.

Brendon gives him a weak smile. "It's okay, puppy." He says and Oliver squirms in Spencer's arms again wanting to be free.

Spencer cautiously sets him down on the bed, and Oliver crawls into Brendon's lap, kissing Brendon. "Don't be sad, Daddy. I'm puppy, you don't need new puppy."

Oliver sits back, looking upset, and fidgets a little. "Hey," Brendon says gently, "Come here, honey." He says lifting Oliver up and onto him again, so Ollie can bury his face in Brendon's neck. "You're my puppy. I know that. Papa knows that." Brendon says, squeezing his boy tight and pressing kisses into his hair. "You'll always be our little puppy, you don't have to worry about that ever, okay?" Brendon says and Ollie nods, sniffling into his neck.

Spencer puts his hand on Ollie's back, rubbing gently as he leans forward to whisper in Brendon's ear. "I think he's still upset about seeing you faint. Maybe we should have this discussion another time."

Brendon nods as Spencer pulls away. That was- a lot for his little boy to take in. Brendon nuzzles the top of Oliver's head. "Why don't you stay in here with me for a little while I rest up?" Brendon asks him and Ollie just nods into his neck again. Brendon smiles. "I bet we can convince Papa to go get us some snacks." He whispers into Ollie's ear.

Ollie peeks up at Spencer and then hides his face again, giggling. Spencer raises an eyebrow. "What did Daddy say to you?" He asks.

"I didn't say anything!" Brendon says and Ollie giggles again.

"I don't believe you," Spencer says, leaning down close to Ollie's head. "You can tell me what Daddy said. I'll keep it a secret." Oliver giggles hysterically and presses his face harder into Brendon's neck. Brendon fights back a smile. "Spence, could you go and get me something to eat? I'm feeling hungry."

"I- oh" Spencer blinks, a little thrown off. Oliver turns his head to peek up at Spencer. "Yeah Papa! We need cookies!" He giggles and Brendon snorts and covers his face with his hand.

Spencer looks at his giggling husband and son and shakes his head. "I see how it is," He says, mock offended. "My family only loves me because I can bring them cookies."

Oliver giggles and tumbles off of Brendon's lap, scooting closer to Spencer. "Cookies, Papa! Cookies!" He says excitedly and kisses Spencer on the cheek.

Spencer starts to laugh in spite of himself and hugs Oliver. "Cookies after you eat dinner," He says. "And that goes for both of you."

Oliver pouts and it makes Brendon laugh. "Aww, you're being a mean Alpha!" He teases and Spencer snorts. "I'm being an Alpha who takes care of his family." He retorts and Brendon hums.

"You're doing a good job," He says softly, suddenly serious, and Spencer smiles at him, leaning over to kiss him. Oliver tugs at their sleeves and puckers up his lips when they break apart. "Kisses!”

They both laugh. "How could we forget kisses for our little puppy?" Brendon says dramatically and Spencer snorts.

They both lean down and press kisses to their puppy's face. Spencer presses a last one to the top of his head and then straightens up. "I'll go and get some dinner for us. And cookies," He adds with a wink at Oliver.

Oliver giggles and bounces on the bed a little as he watches Spencer leave the room.  Brendon looks at Ollie fondly and ruffles his hair.

Ollie climbs back into Brendon's lap, curling up against his chest. "Daddy," He says softly, patting Brendon's chest. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

Brendon catches his little hand and gives it a squeeze. "I'm right here, puppy." He says softly, smiling down at Ollie.

Ollie nuzzles Brendon's chest. "Cuddles?"

"Of course" Brendon says, settling back against the pillows more and shifting Ollie on top of him until they're both comfortable.

"Under the covers," Oliver says and Brendon smiles, tugging the covers up over them. "Daddy's okay, puppy. I'm not going anywhere."

Oliver lets out a little huff and curls his fingers into Brendon's shirt. Brendon kisses his head. "It's okay. Everything's okay, puppy."

He rubs Oliver's little back as the puppy keeps nuzzling at his neck. For a few moments Brendon can almost see him as a tiny newborn again, refusing to be content with anyone except for his daddies.

They stay like that for a while, comfortable, until Brendon breaks the silence. "I'm sorry I scared you today, Oliver." He says softly and Ollie squirms a little. "Daddy just didn't feel good and I know it probably looked very scary, but you were such a good boy. My brave little puppy." Brendon praises.

Oliver sniffles again. "You fell down and didn't wake up," He says faintly.

Brendon hugs him tighter. "I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry." He whispers and Ollie burrows further into his arms. "I'm awake now though, so don't you worry." Brendon says.

* * *

I keep thinking about Oliver sleeping in Brendon and Spencer's bed that night because he's feeling upset and scared still and he wakes up really early in the morning and Brendon's asleep and Oliver immediately gets scared again and starts to whimper and it wakes up Spencer and he's like "what's wrong?" and Ollie whimpers "Daddy," and Spencer looks over at Brendon and is like "he's just sleeping, Ollie. He's okay, I promise"

awwww yes and he wants to believe his papa but he just can't, so he starts to cry. "Daddy!" He sobs and pats Brendon on the arm, even though Spencer tries to calm him down, and Brendon wakes up blearily and is like "Wha? Ollie, what's wrong, puppy?" in a sleep-heavy voice.

"Shhh, shhh," Spencer is saying, trying to pull Oliver into his arms, but Oliver is trying desperately to get to Brendon. Brendon reaches out for the puppy automatically.

Spencer sighs and lets him go and Oliver climbs on top of Brendon right away. "Oof!" Brendon catches his puppy and holds him close, Oliver still crying. "Hey, hey. What's wrong, Ollie?" Brendon asks, looking over to Spencer.

Spencer bites his lip. "He woke up and saw that you were still sleeping, and it scared him," He says as gently as he can.

"Aww, puppy," Brendon says sympathetically, hugging the crying boy. Spencer reaches over to rub circles into Oliver's back. Brendon kisses Oliver's temple. "I told you, you didn't have to worry about anything like that. Daddy's not going anywhere."

Oliver sniffles and clings tight to Brendon's shirt. "Daddy," He cries softly.

Brendon swallows hard. He hates seeing his baby so upset. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'm right here." He says, nuzzling against Oliver's head.

Oliver slowly cries himself to sleep on Brendon's shoulder, and Brendon kisses his head before looking up at Spencer. "What do we do about this?"

Spencer shakes his head, watching his little pup with a hurt expression. "I don't know, B. I can't stand seeing him so miserable." He says softly.

Brendon frowns. "I didn't mean to faint in front of him," He says.

Spencer frowns and leans closer. "Hey, I know that. It's not like you could have prevented it, love." Spencer says, touching Brendon's arm gently.

"I just feel like it's my fault," Brendon says, looking sadly down at Oliver.

"It's not." Spencer assures him. "But-" Brendon tries to say but Spencer shakes his head. "It's not your fault, B. He just needs some time to process and make sure you're really not leaving him." Spencer says.

"I would never leave my precious puppy," Brendon says, tearing up. Spencer kisses his cheek. "I know, B. But he's only two. He doesn't understand and he's just scared."

"I know" Brendon croaks out, swallowing hard. "I just feel so bad for him. He's so scared, Spence. No wonder he doesn't want another puppy around." Brendon says

Spencer frowns. "What do you mean by that?"

"He already faced the idea that one of his Daddies could have died and left him. The idea of another puppy probably made him think we were going to abandon him!" Brendon says, sniffling. Spencer sighs. "You don't know what's going on in his little head, love, and we tried to make it very clear that he would always be our little puppy. " Spencer tells him, before he winces. "We probably shouldn't have told him when we did, but he's only two! I'm sure he won't remember it in a couple days and we can bring it up later." Spencer says.

Brendon nods quickly. "I don't think we should bring it up for quite awhile. If we don't talk about it, he'll most likely forget."

 

* * *

(so maybe they don't talk about it until Brendon’s like in his second trimester?)

(yeah I was thinking maybe they only bring it up again after Brendon starts to show)

(yes and maybe Ollie asks about it?)

(like maybe Spencer and Ollie are playing in the living room and Brendon comes in to read or something on the couch and Ollie just gets really quiet, staring intensely at Brendon before he turns to Spencer and is like "Why is Daddy's tummy so big?")

yes yes exactly like that like Brendon's six or so months along now and he's got a decent sized bump and Spencer and Brendon just share a look and then Spencer says "Ollie, we have something important to tell you"

And Spencer scoops him up and sits on the couch with him next to Brendon. "Ollie," Spencer starts, "Daddy has a little baby growing inside of him."

Oliver looks curiously at Brendon. "Baby?" He asks.

"Mhmm" Brendon says, "A little baby puppy right here" He says, laying a hand over his stomach.

Oliver reaches over and rests his hand on top of Brendon's, frowning. "Did you eat the puppy?"

Spencer laughs and Brendon smiles at him. "No, sweetheart. I- um, Me and Papa loved each other so much that a baby started growing right in here." Brendon says, patting his stomach.

Oliver contemplates this, staring at Brendon's stomach. "Does the puppy come out?"

"It does, but not after a long time. That way it's healthy and strong." Brendon says.

Oliver looks between his daddies. "New puppy goes to cook?" He asks. Spencer shakes his head. "This isn't cook's puppy, this is Papa and Daddy's puppy. The new puppy will be your little brother or sister."

Oliver frowns as he thinks this over. Brendon and Spencer share a worried look.

"Will new puppy cry?" Oliver asks after a minute.

Brendon lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Probably a little, Ollie." He says, "But not for long!" He says, but Ollie still wrinkles his nose.

"I don't want them to cry," He says doubtfully. "I want to stay a puppy."

Spencer sets his head on Ollie's little shoulder. "You will stay our puppy, sweetheart." He tells him.

Ollie frowns. "Then why do you need a new puppy?"

Brendon and Spencer shift. "It's not that we need a new puppy, Ollie. We have you! You're our little puppy. We just want to raise another puppy and give you a little brother or sister to play with."

Oliver touches Brendon's belly again. "I can play with the new puppy?" He asks.

Brendon leans forward and ruffles his hair. "Of course you can, puppy. After the baby is born, you have to be gentle, but you'll be able to play and cuddle with them."

Ollie nods to himself. "And I'm a puppy too?"

"You are!" Brendon says, kissing his forehead. Spencer hums. "You'll always be our little puppy."

Oliver smiles, a pleased look on his face. "How long will the new puppy be in your tummy?"

"For almost three more months. A long time!" Brendon tells him and Ollie cocks his head and pokes Brendon's stomach gently.

Spencer frowns and leans forward, but Brendon waves him off. "You can touch if you want to."

Ollie bites his lip and rests his hand over Brendon's belly. "The new puppy is in there?"

"Yes, Ollie," Brendon says patiently. "The new puppy is growing healthy and strong in my belly."

Ollie frowns and then gasps, pulling his little hand away quickly. "Daddy! It moved!"

Brendon breaks into a smile. "Did the new puppy kick your hand?"

Oliver looks at him wide-eyed and Brendon laughs. "The baby was trying to say hello" He says and Oliver looks to Spencer, who nods. "They might do it again if you put your hand back." Spencer tells him.

Oliver tentatively sets his hand back on Brendon’s belly, holding his breath.

There's a few beats of silence before Oliver gasps and giggles. "They did it again!" He says excitedly.

Brendon and Spencer both laugh. "The baby likes you, Ollie," Spencer says.

Oliver bounces happily and Brendon smiles at him.


	12. Chapter 12

I was just thinking about  some kind of scenario where Brendon is pretty heavily pregnant and he's getting heat symptoms off and on so he's insatiable

yes! like he's been craving Spencer's knot all day and once they put Ollie down either to bed or for a nap, Brendon's all over Spencer, pushing him into their bedroom

yes yes I agree and of course because Brendon craves Spencer's knot, Ollie is being a little shit at bedtime. I mean it's not a direct cause but like you know what I mean

lmao yes I do and yes! like Ollie doesn't want to sleep so he keeps trying to get up or take his pjs back off and its killing Brendon

and Spencer's trying to wrestle Ollie back into his pajamas or the bed and Ollie's just "I'm not tired, Papa!" and Brendon's just got a hand on his belly and is sitting in the chair by the bed and going "Please, Ollie, it's time for bed."

"No!" Ollie yells and struggles against Spencer's hold on him

Brendon could cry. Ollie not going down for bed is frustrating enough normally, but Brendon feels like he's in heat and the only thing he wants is Spencer's knot deep inside of him. "Please," He says, a little desperately.

Ollie pauses, looking at his Daddy and frowning, not quite understanding the tone of his voice. Spencer uses the few seconds of calm to get Ollie tucked back into bed. "Can you please go to sleep? Your Daddy is- tired and needs to go to bed too" Spencer tells him

Ollie's gaze lingers on Brendon for a second longer before he pouts up at his Papa. "But I'm not tired!"

"I know, Puppy. Can't you just try for us?" Spencer asks and Ollie pouts. "Can you read a story?" He asks and Brendon wants to scream. Spencer glances over at his mate and then ruffles Ollie's hair. "Okay, but a short one, Puppy" He says, "And let Daddy say goodnight to you now so he can go to bed too"

Ollie nods and holds his arms out towards Brendon. Brendon heaves himself out of the chair with a wince and comes over to his son for a hug and a kiss.

"Night night!" Ollie chirps and Brendon hugs him and kisses him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Puppy" He says and he can feel the warm weight of Spencer's hand steadying him as he stands back up

It's hard not to press back into the touch, but he manages to refrain. Spencer gives him a concerned look, and Brendon shakes his head. "Goodnight," He says softly.

As soon as he's out of the room, he's wrestling out of his maternity shirt, trying to get the buttons undone as he walks towards his and Spencer's bedroom. He needs something, anything, right now

He drops it just inside the door of their bedroom and then goes for his pants, pushing them down clumsily and hanging on to the wall so he doesn't fall over.

He presses a hand against his hard little dick and moans, stumbling over to the bed and climbing on

He balances himself on his knees, one hand on the headboard to keep him steady as he reaches back behind himself to run his fingers over his hole.

He's so wet and he doesn't waste any time sinking two fingers into himself

He moans at the feeling of finally having something inside of him, but he wishes it were Spencer's fingers, or tongue, or his dick. His thighs shake as he fucks himself on his fingers.

He bites his lip, trying to keep quiet, but it feels so good and is such a relief that he keeps letting out little whimpers as he rocks back onto his fingers. He wishes Spencer would hurry up.

He prays Ollie falls asleep quickly and Spencer will be back sooner rather than later.

Brendon presses his fingers deep inside of him, moaning softly, when he hears a rough "fuck" uttered from across the room followed by the sound of the door shutting

"Baby, you know other people could've seen you, right?" Spencer asks as he comes over towards the bed.

Brendon whimpers. "It was mostly closed. Don't care." He pants out

Spencer growls. "Next time I'll fuck you where everyone can see," He says, and Brendon clenches around his fingers. "Just fuck me now, please."

Spencer makes a low sound and he tugs at Brendon's wrist as he climbs on the bed

Brendon whines and Spencer bites at his shoulder. "Come on, Brendon. You have to take your fingers out if you want my knot. That's what you need, isn't it? My fat knot, stretching your little pussy so good," He rumbles and Brendon's wrist goes slack.

"Good boy" Spencer grunts and tugs his hand away, quickly replacing them with three of his own fingers as he undoes his pants with his other hand.

Brendon pushes back on them, trying to get them as deep as he can. "Please," He begs.

Spencer shoves his pants around his thighs and thrusts his fingers in deeper, biting at Brendon's neck. "I got you, baby" He says

He scratches at the headboard, desperate to ground himself as he rides Spencer's fingers. He's so close to the edge.

He whimpers when Spencer removes his fingers, hips canting backwards trying to follow, but he moans loudly when Spencer slides his cock into him in one smooth motion. "Fuck, baby, you're so desperate for this. You just can't wait to be hanging off my knot"

"Need it so bad," Brendon pants, squeezing down around Spencer's cock. Spencer wraps his hands around Brendon's hips and starts to fuck him in rough jerks of his hips.

Brendon grips the headboard for dear life as he moans, pushing back to meet his Alpha's thrusts

"I could smell how bad you needed me," Spencer murmurs possessively in Brendon's ear.

Brendon tilts his head back, whining. "Yes, Alpha, need you"

"I'm here, B. I'm going to knot your little pussy so good," Spencer promises. One hand slides around to caress Brendon's belly.

Brendon groans. "Wish you could put another pup in me" He pants, arching his hips up so Spencer can sink in deeper.

Spencer growls and bites over Brendon's mating bite, making him cry out. "One pup isn't enough for you?"

Brendon moans. "Love being pregnant with your pup. So everyone knows I'm yours"

"I love that too, baby. Everyone who looks at you knows you've got a good Alpha. We can put another pup in you during your next heat," Spencer licks over the bite he made.

His knot is starting to swell and Brendon makes a choked off, moaning noise and comes before Spencer's even fully knotted him.

"Fuck," Spencer murmurs, pressing his face to Brendon's shoulder as he pushes in all the way and knots inside of Brendon.

Brendon whimpers and his thighs shake as Spencer's knot stretches him wide and pumps him full of come.

Spencer presses kisses along Brendon's shoulder and rubs his belly. "You look so pretty, Omega," he murmurs.

Brendon nearly purrs at the praise, clenching around Spencer's knot as he turns his head for a kiss

Spencer kisses him on the lips and then hums. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long."

Brendon makes a noise a kisses him again. "As long as you're here now" He murmurs. He feels drunk getting so much pleasure and relief after waiting so long. "You were being such a good Alpha, taking care of our son" Brendon praises

Spencer laughs softly. "For all of his talk about not being tired, he was asleep halfway into the story I read him."

"That's because you have a good voice" Brendon says

"Well, it certainly got you all worked up," Spencer teases him.

Brendon hums as Spencer kisses his neck. "It always does"

Spencer laughs softly and runs his hand over the swell of Brendon's belly. "I really do like seeing you all pregnant with our pup," He whispers.

Brendon breathes out a laugh and leans back against him. "I really do like being all pregnant with our pup" He whispers

Spencer kisses his temple. "B, how many pups are you planning on having?"

"I don't know" Brendon sighs, "I think two are enough for a while" He says and Spencer snorts against his neck.

"I remember when you were so adamant that you weren't going to let any Alpha breed you up," He teases Brendon.

Brendon hums and shifts back against Spencer's cock. "You're not just any Alpha"

Warmth blooms in Spencer's chest. "You're sappy when you're knotted."

Brendon tilts his head to kiss him again. "Shut up" He murmurs

"Do you want to lay down?" Spencer asks him.

Brendon nods and Spencer kisses him on the cheek before he slowly positions them to lie on their sides

They lay in comfortable silence for a moment before Brendon groans. "Your pup is kicking me."

Spencer moves his hands around to Brendon's belly and can feel the tiny kicks. Spencer hums and kisses his shoulder. "Sorry" He says softly

"You should be," Brendon mumbles. Spencer rubs the spot where the little pup is kicking. "Hey, little puppy, be nice to your Daddy."

Brendon makes a noise and covers Spencer's hand with his own. The pup gives a couple more kicks before they settle and Brendon smiles. "Already listening to their Papa"

"That's a good little pup," Spencer coos.

Brendon smiles and squeezes Spencer's hand. "I love you, Spence" He whispers

Spencer raises his head and kisses Brendon's temple. "I love you too, B."

* * *

 

I was kinda of thinking of doing something where they have to put Ollie in timeout

ooh what are you thinking?

idk like maybe he starts to act out a little while Brendon is pregnant with the second baby and they have to put him in timeout for the first time

yes yes I could see that like he takes awhile to come around to the idea of a new baby

yes exactly! I just don't really know what he would do to get in trouble

Maybe he says something bad to Brendon

yeah that could work! like maybe Brendon and Ollie are playing but Ollie's roughhousing too much for how pregnant Brendon is, so Brendon tells him to stop and Ollie gets upset and says something bad?

yes because Brendon's pretty far along at this point and Ollie wants to play wrestle like they used to all the time and he keeps trying to jump up on Brendon and Brendon tells him no and Ollie is all pouty and still trying to do it and Brendon snaps at him to stop and maybe Ollie says something like "I'm Papa's puppy. The new baby can be your puppy" or something basically about how he doesn't love Brendon anymore

awww yes like Ollie says that and Brendon's really taken aback and is like "Excuse me?" and Ollie just yells "I hate you!" and maybe Spencer hears that and walks into the room and is like "You better apologize to your Daddy, Puppy"

and Brendon has the most devastated look on his face and he's starting to cry but Ollie is so angry and he stomps his foot and yells "No!"

"Oliver, apologize to Daddy or you're going to get a timeout" Spencer warns and Ollie just frowns more. "No! He's the worst Daddy!"

Brendon puts a hand over his mouth to stifle a sob and Spencer glares down at his son. "Time out. Now."

Spencer scoops his son up and carries him out of the room, Ollie kicking and screaming the whole way. Spencer carries him into one of the empty guest rooms and sets him down. "You were very mean to your Daddy, Oliver. So, you're gonna be in here until you calm down and are ready to apologize." Spencer tells him, firmly.

"Daddy's mean! I hate Daddy!" Oliver yells at the top of his lungs and tries to run out the door past Spencer. Spencer catches him around the waist and carries him back into the room.

"Hey!" Spencer says, setting his boy on the bed

"If you Don't sit there in time out, you'll get a spanking." Spencer growls warningly and Ollie backs down a little.

"No spanking!" He cries. Spencer holds Ollie firmly to the bed. "Then you're going to sit here quietly and think about what you did."

Ollie frowns but stays still in Spencer's hold. Spencer holds him for a few more seconds before he slowly lets go, pleased when Ollie stays on the bed.

"Do you know why you're in trouble?" He asks Ollie.

Ollie stays quiet. He won't look at Spencer.

"Oliver," Spencer says warningly.

"Said Daddy is mean" Oliver mutters

"And why did you tell Daddy he's mean?" Spencer prods him.

Ollie bites his lip and frowns. "Wouldn't play" He says

Spencer sighs. "Oliver, Daddy can't play roughhousing right now. It could hurt the baby."

Oliver huffs, but he's starting to tear up. "Hate baby." He says miserably

Spencer shakes his head. "Why do you hate the baby?"

Ollie fists a tiny hand in the sheets. "Steal Daddy" He says, voice full of anguish.

"Oh, puppy," Spencer says, sitting down beside Oliver. "The baby won't steal your Daddy away."

Ollie's face crumbles and he bites his lip, nodding.

"You hurt Daddy when you told him you hate him," Spencer says. "He cried."

Ollie's shoulder slump further. "Nuh-uh" He tries to argue and Spencer sighs. "He did, puppy. It hurt him and made him sad because he loves you so much" Spencer says and Ollie breath hitches before he starts to cry. "Hurt Daddy!" He wails.

"That's why you can't say mean things," Spencer says. "Especially when you don't mean them. They hurt other people."

Ollie's crying gets hysterical and Spencer's heart starts to break. "Okay, puppy" Spencer says, "Calm down. You can still apologize, remember?" Spencer asks and strokes his hand through Oliver's hair. The touch triggers a reaction and Ollie just cries harder, turning into his Papa's side and crying into his shirt.

"You're really upset about the new baby, huh?" Spencer says softly, rubbing Ollie's back. "Nobody is going to take you away from Daddy, I promise. Daddy is going to stay with you."

Spencer rubs his back gently as Ollie starts to calm down. "Me and Daddy love you so much, Puppy." Spencer whispers to him as Ollie sniffles.

"I love Daddy," Ollie whispers after a minute.

"Oh, puppy" Spencer says and pushes his hair back. "I think you should probably tell him that"

Ollie shakes his head and hides his face. "Hates me."

"Daddy does not hate you, puppy. He loves you very much." Spencer tells him but Ollie keeps his face hidden in Spencer's shirt. Spencer sighs. "If you apologize to daddy and tell him you love him, you can be done with time out"

Ollie sniffles. "Nuh-uh," He says miserably, not moving out of Spencer's shirt.

Spencer rubs his back. "Puppy, if you don't apologize, you'll have to stay in here all by yourself" Spencer tells him

Ollie doesn't say anything and Spencer kisses his head. "Daddy won't be mad at you."

Ollie lifts his head a little and sniffles, biting his lip. "Do you wanna go see him?" Spencer asks

Ollie nods silently. Spencer lifts the baby into his arms.

Ollie buries his face into Spencer's neck as he carries the baby back into their room.

Brendon's curled up in the bed, his face pressed into a pillow and his shoulders shaking.

Spencer's heart breaks all over again and then he hears Ollie’s little whine. "Dada!" Ollie cries out.

Brendon lifts his head quickly, wiping at his eyes and sniffling. "Sorry," He says, not looking at them.

Ollie struggles in Spencer's arms and Spencer sets him down on the bed gently. "Careful, puppy" He whispers to Ollie and Ollie crawls up to Brendon on the bed. "I sorry, Daddy! I sorry!" He yells.

Brendon sobs and pulls his puppy in as close as he can with his belly in the way.

"No sad. I love Daddy!" Ollie tells him and Brendon smiles as fresh tears fall from his eyes. He hugs Ollie close and kisses his head over and over. "I love you, Ollie. I love you so much"

Ollie hugs Brendon tightly, clinging to him. "I love Daddy more," He says.

Brendon chokes out a laugh, wiping at his eyes. "I think that's impossible, puppy" He tells him, hugging him close and nuzzling his little head.

Oliver bunches his little fingers in Brendon's shirt. "I'm sorry, Daddy," He says softly.

"Shh, I know, puppy. I forgive you." Brendon says softly, kissing his baby's head again.

Ollie raises his head and kisses Brendon. "No crying."

Brendon's heart melts. "No more crying for you either, Puppy" He says, rubbing his nose against his baby's in an eskimo kiss.

Spencer sits down on the bed next to them. "Ollie told me he thinks the new baby is stealing you," He says to Brendon.

Brendon pulls back a little, glancing at Spencer before looking down at his baby. "Oh puppy, that's not true at all!"

"No play!" Ollie says unhappily, looking down at Brendon's belly.

Brendon frowns down at him. "I know we can't play rough like we sometimes do, but we still play every day!" Brendon tells him, but the baby keeps pouting.

Brendon sighs and cards his hand through Ollie's hair. "Puppy, I don't want to hurt the baby by being rough."

"Hate baby" Ollie mutters and Brendon's eyebrows shoot up. He glances up at Spencer who nods and shrugs helplessly. "Why do you hate the baby?" Brendon prods gently. "No fun!" Ollie says

"Ollie, the baby isn't here yet," Brendon tries to explain.

Ollie frowns. "Can't play!" He complains.

"I know," Brendon says sympathetically. "I wish I could play with you, but I need the baby to be safe and healthy.

Ollie just continues to frown. "You know, Puppy," Spencer says suddenly, "Once the baby gets here, you'll be able to play with them too"

Oliver looks startled. "Play with the baby?" He asks.

"Mhmm" Spencer hums and Brendon nods when Ollie looks to him for confirmation. "Play now?" He asks, looking down at Brendon's stomach.

Brendon puts a hand on his belly. "No, not yet. Not until after the baby is born."

Ollie cocks his head. "When?" He chirps and Spencer can't help but snort.

"Not for awhile, puppy," Spencer says gently. "A couple more months."

Oliver thinks this over for a while and Brendon and Spencer glance at one another.

"Long time," Oliver finally pronounces, and Spencer and Brendon laugh softly. Ollie says that every time he asks how long until the baby comes.

Brendon kisses the baby's head. "Yeah, so that means you'll have to play with just me and Papa until then" Brendon tells him

Ollie sighs, and Spencer raises his eyebrows. "Are you getting tired of me and Daddy?" he asks, tickling Ollie's belly a little.

Ollie squeals and kicks his legs out. "No!" He says, giggling.

"Well that's a relief, because me and Papa want to keep you around forever," Brendon says.

Ollie giggles and nuzzles his head into Brendon's chest. Spencer and Brendon watch him fondly.

* * *

 

I did have this kind of weird idea awhile ago about Ollie having an imaginary friend and he calls her Ariana

awww! yes thats so cute and sad....do Brendon and Spencer find out about her?

yes that's what I was thinking about like I think they both know Ollie has an imaginary friend but like he doesn't talk about them a lot but one day at dinner or something Brendon sets him in his chair and Ollie just frowns and goes "There's no place for Ariana" and Brendon just like freezes and Spencer whips around to stare at his son

"What?" Spencer breathes and Ollie blinks at him. "There's no spot for Ariana!" Ollie repeats

Brendon appears to be rooted to the spot, and Spencer feels like he's been run over by a carriage. "What are you talking about?" He asks, a little more sharply than he means to. Ollie's face falls. "Ariana, Papa. She wants to eat with us, but there's no spot."

Spencer breathes in a deep, shaky breath. "Ollie-" He says slowly, "What are you talking about? Who's A-Ariana?" Spencer manages to choke out and Brendon winces at the name. Ollie smiles. "She's my friend!" He pronounces

"Y-your friend?" Spencer asks. Ollie nods. "We play together!"

"Do you?" Spencer breathes, glancing at Brendon, who's still completely frozen in shock. Ollie wiggles in his chair. "Yeah! We play toy soldiers and color and sometimes have tea parties!" Ollie says

"That sounds very nice," Spencer says, unsure what else to say to in response. He's never told Ollie about Ariana, and he's pretty certain Brendon hasn't either.

"Papa!" Ollie whines impatiently and Spencer hums, turning his attention back on his son. "What, Puppy?" He asks. "She needs a place!" Ollie says and Spencer doesn't know what to do. "Um-" He trails off and, surprisingly, Brendon speaks. "Sure, Puppy. We'll make a place for her" He says, voice trembling

Ollie's face transforms into a smile. "You will?" He asks, and Brendon nods jerkily. "Of-of course we will."

"She is so happy, Daddy!" Ollie squeals and Brendon's hand clenches. "I'll go get another plate" He chokes out and nearly runs out of the room, hand coming up to cover his mouth

Spencer looks after him worriedly, and then turns to Ollie. "I'm going to go and help your Daddy," He says quickly, and runs out after Brendon.

"Okay" Ollie says watching his Papa, confused, before he shrugs. Spencer walks into the hall. "B?" He calls out softly and he can ear muffled crying

He follows the sound down to the small washroom off the dining room, and opens the door to see Brendon huddled up on the floor.

"Brendon!" Spencer says and rushes over to hug him tight. Brendon sniffles and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I just- that's the last name I ever thought would come out of his mouth” He manages to get out

Spencer pulls Brendon into his lap. "I know, I know. I couldn't quite believe it when the words came out of his mouth."

Brendon sniffles and leans his head in the crook of Spencer's neck, the smell of his Alpha comforting him. "I just don't know where he picked the name up from" Brendon eventually says, "I know I've never mentioned- her to him before"

"And I haven't either, and the only other person who knows we named her is Jon, and I know he wouldn't mention that to Ollie," Spencer says. Brendon wipes at his eyes. "Do you think-" He starts, hesitant. "Do you think maybe his imaginary friend really is Ariana?"

"I-I don't know. I guess it could be" Spencer says, "Maybe she's turned into Ollie's guardian angel? Making sure the pregnancy went fine this time and making sure he always has a friend to play with" Spencer says, tears welling in his eyes as he gets choked up.

Brendon sobs and clutches at Spencer. "I know. I really hope that's true."

"Me too" Spencer whispers and holds Brendon close, petting his hair gently

"She loves her little brother so much," Brendon whispers.

Spencer swallows hard. "Yeah" He whispers, "She's such a good big sister"

Brendon whimpers and buries his face in Spencer's neck. Spencer strokes his back. "Our wonderful little girl," Spencer chokes out.

They cling to each other for a while before Brendon leans back a little, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. "Gosh, look at us. Our baby boy is waiting to have dinner and we're just crying in the washroom" He says, letting out a self-deprecating laugh

Spencer hiccups an answering laugh. "Well, we couldn't cry in the dining room in front of him," He says.

Brendon breathes in shakily and shakes his head. "No, then would get upset too and not even understand why" He says, sniffling a little as he laughs

Spencer kisses his hair. "Are we going to make it through dinner in one piece?"

Brendon takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "I think I can" He says and looks up at his mate, "Can you?"

"I think so," Spencer says quietly.

Brendon surges up to peck him on the lips. "Okay" He says, "Let's get cleaned up and get back there. I'm sure he's waiting very impatiently" Brendon says

Spencer nods and helps Brendon up before standing himself.

Brendon rubs Spencer arm before he moves over to the sink, getting some water to splash on his face. "Jesus, I look terrible" Brendon says when he glances in the mirror. His face is all splotchy and his eyes are still red. Spencer shakes his head and comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Brendon's middle. "You look beautiful." He says, "You always look beautiful"

Brendon scoffs, but smiles, so Spencer counts it as a win. Brendon leans back against Spencer's chest. "Thank you," He says.

Spencer smiles at him softly in the mirror and then kisses his cheek.

"We'd better go before Ollie destroys the whole dining room," He says, and Brendon laughs.

"He can be a little monster sometimes" Brendon says and Spencer hums, squeezing him a little before backing away. They walk out of the washroom and back into the dining room, Brendon grabbing a plate on the way.

Ollie looks relieved to see them, but looks at them suspiciously. "We brought a plate for-for your friend," Brendon says.

Ollie seems torn before he claps his hands and smiles. "Put it here, Daddy!" He says pointing to the seat next to him.

Brendon nods and comes around the table, setting the plate down with trembling hands. He goes to step away, but Ollie reaches his little hand out and grabs Brendon's. "Daddy," He says, looking up at Brendon earnestly. "Ariana says you should be happy."

Brendon swallows hard. "Did she, Puppy?" He manages to get out and Ollie nods

Ollie pats Brendon's hand. "Are you happy?”

Brendon kneels down. "I was thinking about some very sad things that happened a long time ago" He says, "But I've got you! and Papa and so I'm very happy, Puppy" Brendon says, kissing the toddler's forehead

Ollie smiles and puts his arms around Brendon's neck in a hug. "Ariana wants to hug you, but she can't. So I'm doing it, Daddy."

Brendon can feel his eyes welling up with tears and he swallows hard, hugging Ollie tight and kissing the side of his head.

"That's very nice of you," He manages to whisper into Ollie's hair.

Spencer clears his throat. "Does Papa get a hug too?" He asks, voice a bit strangled, and Ollie giggles. "Yes, Papa! Ariana want to hug you too!"

Brendon reluctantly lets Ollie go, and Spencer steps in, wrapping his arms around his son.

Ollie hugs him tight. "I love you Papa" He says quietly

"I love you too, Ollie," Spencer whispers fiercely and then adds, "And I love Ariana."

Ollie nuzzles into Spencer's chest. "She's really happy you said that" He tells Spencer. "She says she loves you and Daddy too"

"We love her very much," Brendon whispers, getting choked up again.

He kisses Ollie's forehead and glances at Spencer, who also looks close to tears. They stay like that for a bit before Ollie huffs, squirming. "Can we eat now?" He asks

Brendon gives a watery laugh and presses one last kiss to Ollie's head before pulling back. "Yeah, Puppy. We've made you wait a long time."

Ollie nods. "My tummy keeps going gurglegurglegurgle" He says and Brendon and Spencer both laugh.

"Well, we'd better have Cook bring in the food right away," Spencer says and ruffles Ollie's hair.

Ollie wiggles in his seat and nods happily. Spencer kisses his head before pulling away to fetch the servants.

Brendon carefully takes his seat, stealing glances at the space for Ariana.

Ollie giggles, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"What's funny, Puppy?" He asks.

"Ariana says you're being nosy" Ollie giggles

Brendon blinks and then flushes. "I'm just looking," He whispers.

Ollie tilts his head and dissolves in a fit of laughter again, making Brendon smile in spite of himself. Spencer comes back, holding the door open for the servants so they can put food on the table.

Spencer looks curiously at the toddler. "What's so hilarious?"

"Nothing!" Ollie chirps, covering his mouth with both hands

Spencer raises his eyebrows and shoots a look at Brendon. "Nothing, huh?"

Brendon smiles at him. "I think he's, well, they're making fun of me" He tells his mate

Spencer looks confused for a moment before nodding. "Did Daddy do something silly?" He asks Ollie.

Ollie nods and he takes his hands away from his face. "He made funny faces at Ariana!" He says

"Silly Daddy," Spencer says, shaking his head.

"Hey! Don't just gang up on me!" Brendon says, smiling, and Ollie bounces in his chair. "Silly, Daddy! Silly, Daddy!" He chants. Spencer ruffles the toddler's hair and starts to put some food on his plate.

Ollie stops chanting and stares at the food. "I'm hungry," He says to Spencer.

Spencer smiles at him. "I know you are, Puppy" He says and starts to cut up Ollie's chicken into tiny, tiny pieces.

i'm not really sure where else specifically to take this scene

I was toying of the idea of whether Ollie makes a big deal about them serving Ariana too Or if Brendon asks if Ariana needs food too and Ollie just says "No, she doesn't like this food"

hmm I like both ideas

I was thinking about this and I think he makes a big deal about them serving Ariana too, because he thinks it's not fair if she doesn't have anything to eat

aww yeah like Spencer serves Brendon and himself and then sits down to tuck in and Ollie frowns. "Papa!" He says and Spencer glances at him. "What Puppy?"

"You didn't give Ariana any food," He says, and looks at the empty plate next to him.

Spencer and Brendon glance at each other. "Ollie-" Brendon says slowly, "Um, can she even eat?" He asks hesitantly and Ollie frowns hard. "I don't know" He says, "But-But it's not fair that she doesn't have anything!" He says

Brendon nods slowly. "You're right, Puppy," He says. "We should give her something. What-what does she like?"

Ollie hums and taps his chin in an adorable gesture. "Ice cream!" He chirps and both parents laugh. "I bet' Brendon says, "But I meant, what does she like on the table, Puppy?"

"Oh," Ollie says and scrunches his nose up. "She likes all the things I like," He says after a couple moments.

Spencer hums and kisses the toddler's head. "So, mashed potatoes and no vegetables" Spencer says and Ollie makes a face. "Vegetables are icky!" He says

Spencer laughs. "You're going to have to learn to eat them when you're bigger," He says.

Ollie shakes his head, face all scrunched up. "If it were up to me, he'd be eating them right now" Brendon comments

Ollie sticks out his tongue at Brendon. "That's mean, Daddy!"

Brendon laughs and tickles at his son's stomach.

Spencer carefully puts some mashed potatoes on Ariana's plate while Ollie squeals.

"There, Puppy" Spencer says, "Anything else?" He asks and Ollie pants, little tongue poking out as he turns to see Ariana's plate.

"Bread," He says and Brendon ruffles his hair. "I think you'd only eat bread if we let you."

Ollie bites his lip, smiling. "I like bread!" He says, bouncing a little

Brendon and Spencer both laugh. "We know, Puppy," Brendon says fondly.

Ollie giggles as Spencer puts a piece of bread on the plate. "Are we ready to eat now?" Brendon asks

Ollie surveys the table and then nods.

Ollie picks up his bread and takes a bite out of it right away, earning amused looks from his parents as they start to eat

They eat in relative silence, Ollie happily eating and Brendon and Spencer just contemplating the events of the night.

* * *

 

the only other thing I have is when the baby is born, Spencer is in the room with Brendon and Oliver is with Spencer's mom or Brendon's mom or both and he keeps asking to see his daddies

awww I was thinking, before that, maybe Brendon's on bed rest again and Ollie gets into the habit of climbing into bed with him and whispering to Brendon's tummy

awww yes that's so cute like Brendon's laying in bed and Oliver loves to come in and maybe they also nap together a lot

yes yes yes! and the first time it happens Brendon is so confused because Ollie says hi to him but then goes down by his belly.

and he like crawls underneath the blankets and Brendon hears him giggle and he lifts up the blankets and is like "what are you doing under there?"

and Oliver just giggles and says "Nothing, Daddy!" while laying his head on Brendon's belly.

and Brendon's confused but then he hears Oliver talking to the baby

"...and then we can go to the beach and make sandcastles with Daddy!" Oliver whispers against Brendon's belly. Brendon's heart melts. "Are you keeping secrets, Ollie?" Brendon asks.

Oliver breaks off and whips his head up to look at Brendon. "No, Daddy! I have to tell baby about playing."

Brendon smiles down at him and ruffles his hair. "Is that right?" He asks and Ollie nods, scooting up closer to Brendon. "You are such a good big brother, Ollie. My little puppy." Brendon praises.

Ollie rests his little hand on Brendon's belly. "How long until the puppy comes, Daddy?"

"Only a couple more weeks. Are you excited for the baby to come, Ollie?" Brendon asks

Ollie nods. "I want to play with them," He says. Brendon runs his fingers through Ollie's hair. "Soon, puppy."

"Now, come up here and cuddle with your, Daddy." Brendon says patting the bed beside him. "I feel like I haven't seen my puppy all day."

Oliver comes up beside Brendon, snuggling in next to him and kissing Brendon's face. "I'm here, Daddy!"

Brendon hums and strokes over his boy's hair. "My little cuddle monster." He says, voice full of affection and Ollie giggles. "M'not a monster!"

"Oh, you're not? Then what are you?" Brendon teases him. Ollie gives him a big grin. "I'm a puppy!"

Brendon laughs. "You're a cuddle puppy!" He says and tickles Oliver's stomach a little, making the boy squeal.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Oliver shrieks as Brendon starts tickling him again. "I'm not a tickle puppy!"

"You're not?" Brendon asks, pausing in his tickles and Ollie giggles and shakes his head. "I'm a cuddle puppy!" He squeals and throws his arms around Brendon's neck, hugging his Daddy tight.

Brendon's heart melts all over again and he puts his arms around his little son, squeezing him. "I love you so much, Ollie."

Oliver beams at him. "I love you too, Daddy!" He says and kisses Brendon on the cheek.

Brendon takes Ollie's hand and rests it on his belly. "The baby loves you, too."

Ollie frowns a little. "Daddy?" He asks and Brendon hums. "What's baby's name?"

Brendon shakes his head. "The baby doesn't have a name yet.

"Why?" He asks, peering up at Brendon.

"Well, because we haven't met the baby yet," Brendon says. "We don't want to name the baby because we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl."

Oliver looks back down at Brendon's stomach, considering this, and narrows his eyes. Brendon has to suppress a laugh. He kisses the top of Ollie's head. "Do you want to help me and Papa name the baby after it's born?"

Oliver's eyes immediately widen. "I want to name the baby Cookie, because cookies are good."

Brendon has bite his lip to keep from laughing. "A- good option." He says and has to take a minute to compose himself while Ollie smiles up at him. "I was thinking Elizabeth, if it's a girl. What do you think?" Brendon asks him and Oliver hums loudly before he perks up. "I like it. But Cookie's better!" He says

"Of course," Brendon says solemnly, fighting to keep a straight face. "I'm sure Papa will love that suggestion."

"What does Papa want to name the baby?" Ollie asks and Brendon ruffles his hair. "I don't know, puppy. You'll have to ask him."

"Is he home?" Ollie asks, perking up and looking towards the door in interest. Brendon shakes his head. "Not yet, Ollie."

Ollie pouts and Brendon tugs him close again. "He'll be home soon, puppy." He assures his son and Oliver relaxes in his arms, content to snuggle with his Daddy. "Papa's gonna play on the beach" Ollie tells Brendon.

"Oh?" Brendon asks him. "What's Papa going to play on the beach?"

"Build castles!" Ollie says excitedly and Brendon smiles. "Yeah?" He asks and Oliver wriggles excitedly. "Papa said he would help!"

"He'll help you make the best castles," Brendon assures him. Ollie stops wriggling and looks at him. "Can you help too?"

Brendon smiles at him sadly. "I can't leave the room until the baby's born, Ollie" He explains gently, for probably the hundredth time.

Oliver frowns, and then brightens. "But the baby wants to help too! So you can."

Brendon kisses his puppy on the head. "After the baby is born, we can both help." He says and Ollie pouts. "Besides, don't you want to spend time with Papa? He's been working a lot lately."

"I want to play with you and Papa," Ollie says forlornly.

"Oh, puppy." Brendon says sympathetically, and squeezes him tightly. "How about when you're all done building sandcastles, you and me and Papa can play in here?"

"Okay," Ollie says softly, snuggling his head on Brendon's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

I really wanna talk about your idea when Brendon's in labor and Ollie just wants to see him

I think like Brendon probably goes into labor in the middle of the day and one of the servants comes to fetch Spencer where he's playing with Ollie and I cant decide if Spencer tells Ollie that the baby is coming or not

maybe they try to hide it but Ollie starts to get upset because he thinks his Daddy is hurt or something bad, so Spencer has to tell him he's just having the baby so he'll calm down?

yes okay I like that! Spencer stands up to go and says he has to be with Daddy and it's urgent and Oliver clings to Spencer's leg and wails because he's scared for Daddy and doesn't want Papa to leave too and finally Spencer bends down and scoops him up and says "Daddy's okay, puppy. He's going to have the baby now, and I have to be with him, that's all" and of course Oliver wants to come and see

Oliver's just like "I wanna come!" and Spencer glances at the servant. "Ollie," He says gently, "You've gotta stay here, until the baby's here"

Oliver frowns at him. "But Papa, I wanna see the baby!"

"I know, puppy. You'll be the first one who gets to see the baby after its born, okay?" Spencer says. "You can stay with Grandma right outside the room."

Oliver looks at his grandmother as she comes into the room, and then turns back to Spencer. "Daddy needs me," He insists. "He needs his puppy."

Spencer runs a hand through his hair. "Oliver, Daddy needs his puppy to be a good boy right now, okay. He needs to know you’re right outside his door." Spencer says, "I promise, puppy, you can come see as soon as the baby's here."

"How long?" Oliver asks and Spencer kisses his forehead. "Not long at all, puppy. I promise. You'll have a fun time with Grandma and I'll be back before you know it."

Oliver huffs but lets his Daddy leave without much fuss.

He clings to his Grandma and turns to her when Spencer has left the room. "Daddy is having a baby," He informs her.

She smiles at him. "I know, Oliver. You're going to be a big brother!"

He wriggles, starting to get excited. "The baby's name is Cookie!" He says and then breaks off, his eyes going wide. He starts to squirm in an attempt to get down. "Daddy might forget!"

"What? I'm sure he won't forget, Oliver." She says, trying to keep a hold on the squirming boy.

Oliver pushes at her chest. "Daddy said I could help name the new baby!"

"Oliver-" She warns, "He'll let you help after but you've got to calm down." She says firmly. "No! I hafta see Daddy! And the baby!" He yells, pushing at her arm until her grip loosens and he slips off of her lap.

He runs towards the door as fast as his little legs can carry him, and makes it into the hallway, ignoring his grandma's calls.

The servants are all gathered around Brendon's door, talking quietly amongst themselves before they notice Oliver and go quiet.

Some of them grab at him, but Oliver is tiny and fast and he dodges them, slipping through the crowd until he can pound his tiny fists against the door.

"Daddy! Papa!" He yells but he stops when strong hands lift him up and turn him around until he's face to face with his godfather. "Okay, little guy. What's going on?" Jon's voice is soft and gentle and Ollie starts to tear up. "Wanna see Daddy!"

"Hey, I know," Jon says softly. "Your Daddy is going to be just fine, okay? I promise. And then he'll have plenty of cuddles and kisses for you."

"But-" Oliver sniffles, "Daddy said I could help name the baby!" He cries.

"They won't name the baby without you," Jon reassures him. "I know they'll wait."

Oliver's face just crumbles and he presses his head against Jon's chest. "Okay, shhhh, shhh" Jon murmurs, rocking him a little. He whispers to one of the other servants to tell Spencer what’s going on before he walks away from the servants curious and pity filled stares.

Oliver snuffles soft sobs into Jon's chest and Jon rocks him gently. "It's okay, Oliver. Your Daddies won't forget you."

(I don't know if Spencer should come out and reassure him or still just come out to get him after the baby's born?)

(hmm maybe he doesn't bc he doesn't want Brendon to know anything is wrong with Oliver)

(yeah but I don't think he'd just leave him there for a long time, so maybe Brendon has a relatively quick delivery because he knew what to expect this time? So Jon is just with Ollie for a short time, trying to cheer him up, before Spencer comes and gets him?

yes yes like maybe the servant doesn't even manage to tell Spencer before Spencer comes out to get Oliver

Aww yes like maybe Spencer opens the door, confused and is like "I swore I heard Ollie out here?" and the servant's like "He was here a minute ago Master Spencer! I was just about to fetch you. He was very upset and is with Jon right now."

and Spencer frowns and says "is he okay? Did something happen?"

"I don't know, Master Spencer. He just seemed very upset." The servant says apologetically and Spencer glances back to where Brendon is holding their baby and talking to the doctor before he slips out the door. "Where are they now?" He asks.

The servant points down the hall. "They went that way. I'm sure it's nothing horrible, Master Spencer."

Spencer nods and makes his way down the hall quickly, peering into a door that's half open to see Oliver crying onto Jon's shoulder. "Puppy, what's wrong?" He says and Oliver's head shoots up instantly.

His hands reach out for Spencer. "Papa!" He cries pitifully.

Jon passes him over to Spencer easily and Oliver clings to Spencer. "What happened, sweetheart?" He asks, glancing up at Jon.

Jon sighs. "He's feeling insecure about being left alone. And he's worried you'll name the puppy without him."

"Oh, puppy" Spencer says and kisses into his boy's hair, heart aching for his little boy. "We would never name the baby without you. We promised to do that together." He says.

Oliver sniffles, his little fingers bunched tight in Spencer's shirt. Jon looks from him to Spencer. "How long do you think until Brendon has the pup?"

"Um" Spencer says, shifting his hold and Oliver so he can hug him closer. "That is, Brendon's already delivered the baby." He says and Ollie makes a little noise. Jon's eyebrows rise. "Your kidding!? That was fast! Congratulations!"

Spencer breaks into a smile. "I can't believe I've got two beautiful little puppies now."

Oliver lifts his head up to peer up at Spencer. "Baby?" He asks.

Spencer kisses his forehead. "Are you ready to meet the baby?"

Ollie bites his lip and sniffles. "Aww, you were so excited before, puppy!" Spencer says, bouncing the boy in his arms. "You have to help me and Daddy pick out a name, remember?"

Ollie nods slowly and rubs at his eyes but says nothing. All of his excitement about the baby seems to have drained away. Spencer bounces him again. "You'll like the baby, Ollie."

Ollie just looks at him with big eyes and Spencer looks at him sympathetically. "Hey, I know you might be scared, puppy, but don't you worry." Spencer says softly, kissing his forehead. "You'll always be our little puppy. I know Daddy's missing you." Spencer says and Oliver's eyes go wide.

He starts to squirm in Spencer's arms. "Wanna see Daddy," He says insistently.

"Okay" Spencer says softly, getting a better grip on him. "We'll go see Daddy. And you can meet the baby." Spencer says, walking out of the room and down the hall.

Oliver doesn't look as sure about that and when Spencer gently knocks on the door and then opens it, he hides his face in Spencer's neck.

The doctor opens the door for them and Brendon gives Spencer a questioning look before he focuses on Ollie. "There's my puppy!" Brendon says. The baby in his arms is tiny and sleeping. Ollie peeks up from Spencer's shoulder.

"Do you want to see the baby, Ollie?" Brendon asks, shifting the baby in his arms a little so they're not tucked so close to Brendon's chest.

Ollie's eyes get impossibly big before he buries his face in Spencer's shoulder again. Brendon frowns and Spencer bounces Oliver a little. "He's nervous about meeting the baby." Spencer says quietly.

Brendon's face falls further, looking between the puppy in his arms and the puppy in Spencer's. "Let me talk to Ollie."

Spencer walks closer to the bed. "Ollie, Daddy wants to talk to you. Can I set you on the bed next to him?" He asks

Ollie says nothing and Spencer frowns. "Ollie, answer me." Ollie sniffles but nods his head.

Brendon looks stricken as Spencer kisses Ollie's temple. "Do you want me to give the baby to Papa while we talk, puppy?" Brendon asks Ollie.

Oliver nods again and Spencer gently sets Ollie on the edge of the bed. Ollie keeps his distance from Brendon and his eyes on his lap as Brendon carefully passes the tiny baby to Spencer.

Spencer cradles the baby in his arms and gives Brendon a soft smile, trying to convey that everything will be alright. Brendon blinks back at him before he tugs Oliver closer to him. "Hey puppy, what's wrong? I missed you." Brendon says gently.

Oliver sniffles and hunches his little shoulders, keeping his face turned away from Brendon.

"Hey," Brendon says softly, "I don't like seeing my puppy so upset." Brendon says, stroking over his boys hair.

"Not Daddy's puppy," Oliver says tearfully.

"You are my puppy!" Brendon insists. "You're my precious little puppy and I love you so much" Brendon tells him

He tries to pull Oliver into his lap, but Oliver pushes at him and then goes limp and Brendon sits back with a gasp of pain. Spencer steps forward, looking at Brendon in concern and then at Ollie in anger. "Daddy hurts, Oliver, and we don't push people. Do you need to go into time out?"

Oliver starts to tear up and he shakes his head miserably, making little whimpering noises. Brendon waves Spencer off. "I'm fine, Alpha. I know my little puppy didn't mean to. I never told him I was still hurting." Brendon says, still looking at Ollie in concern.

"Why aren't you my puppy anymore?" He asks softly, tears coming to his eyes. "I don't want you to stop being my puppy. I want you to be my little puppy forever and ever."

Oliver's face crumbles as he bursts into tears. "Not little enough to be Daddy's puppy." He sobs and looks up at Brendon, tearfully "I-I hurt D-Daddy!" He cries hysterically.

Brendon starts to cry too, and reaches out for his son. "I'm not upset, puppy. I just want you to keep being my puppy. You'll never be too big to be my puppy."

Oliver finally falls into his Daddy's arms, crying into his neck as Brendon rubs his back. "Shhh, puppy, you're okay." He says, trying to wipe his eyes subtly. "You’re my good little puppy. I love you Ollie. Me and Papa love you so much."

The baby begins to cry in Spencer's arms, squirming in her blanket, and Spencer rocks her gently, hushing her. Oliver slowly begins to quiet down, but the baby doesn't and he lifts his head. "Why is the baby crying?" He asks. Brendon kisses his head. "Because you were, my little puppy. She doesn't like it when you're upset."

Oliver considers this, watching the tiny baby, as Brendon wipes under his eyes gently and kisses his temple. "When will she stop?" Ollie asks, resting his cheek on Brendon's shoulder. Spencer smiles softly. "Whenever she feels like." He says, "Maybe she'll quiet down if she sees her brother is okay." Spencer offers and Ollie lowers his eyes and picks at Brendon's shirt. Brendon hums. "Do you remember when you would whisper to her while she was still in my belly and she would calm down at your voice, puppy?" Brendon asks and Ollie nods.

"Well, maybe she'll calm down if she hears your voice," Brendon suggests.

Oliver bites his lip and Spencer walks closer to the bed and ruffles his son's hair. "You wanna try that, puppy?" He asks as softly as he can over the newborn's cries. Oliver is quiet for a moment before he nods.

Spencer gently lowers the baby down to Oliver's level. Oliver peers curiously down at the baby. "Why are you crying?" He asks her.

The baby just continues to wail and Oliver frowns. "Hey!" He says, perking up a little. "Why are you crying? You're loud." He tells the baby and her cries start to get a little quieter.

"You don't have to cry," He tells her. "Daddy and Papa are here."

"You can't cry all the time." He tells her and her cries get softer. "Good baby! You don't have to cry." He says and the baby's cries taper off slowly until she's just staring up at Oliver quietly. "It worked, Daddy!" Oliver says excitedly, leaning closer to the newborn.

Brendon smiles. "It did, puppy. She loves listening to your voice."

Oliver perks up and peers down at the newborn. "Hi, baby. You're really small" He says and Spencer laughs. "Do you wanna hold her, Ollie?" He asks.

Oliver's eyes widen. "Yes," He breathes out.

Spencer smiles. "Sit up, puppy." He tells Oliver. "That way Daddy can help."

Oliver straightens up. "Can I sit in your lap, Daddy?" He asks shyly.

"Of course, puppy." Brendon tells him and shifts slowly so he's more upright. "You just have to be careful. Daddy's still a little sore."

Ollie gingerly climbs into Brendon's lap and sits stiff, several inches separating his back from Brendon's chest. "I'm ready, Papa."

Brendon smiles and drags him back a little so Ollie can rest against Brendon's chest. Spencer nods at Ollie. "Put your arms up like I have mine, puppy." He instructs Oliver and Ollie does it right away. Spencer lays the tiny bundle into his little arms. "Make sure you keep your arm under her head." Spencer says, drawing back slowly.

Brendon helps Oliver support the baby's head. Oliver stares down at the baby in wonder. "You're so small," He says.

Brendon smiles and kisses the top of Ollie's head. The baby snuffles and squirms a little in her blankets and Ollie lets out a little gasp. Spencer smiles fondly at his little family, warmth blooming in his chest. "We still need to name her, Ollie."

Oliver nods a little, but says nothing. Brendon leans down closer to his son. "What do you think we should name her, puppy?"

"I don't know!" Oliver says distractedly. His gaze fixed on the tiny baby.

Brendon smiles. "Are you still thinking about Cookie?" He asks. Ollie shakes his head. "She doesn't look like Cookie."

"No?" Brendon questions, smiling at Spencer, who's trying not to laugh. "I guess she doesn't" Brendon concedes, "What do you think she looks like, Papa?"

Spencer hums. "I think she looks more like Jelly Roll," He quips and Brendon rolls his eyes. "Okay, me and Ollie will name the baby ourselves, won't we?"

Oliver giggles and then quiets again when the baby snuffles in his arms again. Brendon smiles and rests his chin on Oliver's little shoulder. "I think she looks like a Lillian or an Elizabeth." Brendon proclaims, glancing up at Spencer.

"I like Lillian," Spencer says. "We could call her Lilly for short."

They both look down at Ollie, who's giggling down at the baby. "Hi Lily!" He says happily.

She makes a little sound up at him and Oliver beams. "She's talking to me!"

Spencer smiles. "She is!" He says and reaches out to ruffle his boy's hair gently. "So it's settled then? Her name is Lillian?" Spencer asks and Ollie bounces a little. "Lily, Papa! Lily!"

"Okay, okay," Spencer says hastily, putting his hands on Ollie's shoulders. "We have to be gentle with Lily and Daddy."

Ollie stops right away and looks down at the baby with wide eyes. "Sorry!" He says and Spencer ruffles his hair a little. "Papa? When can Lily play?" Ollie says, peering up at him.

Spencer shares a glance with Brendon. "What do you want to play with her?"

Oliver hums. "Sandcastles!" He says decisively.

Brendon bites his lip. "Oliver, honey, Lily is too little to build sandcastles with you."

Oliver frowns and looks down at the baby.

"When will she get big?" He asks.

"Not for a couple months, puppy." Brendon says, kissing the top of his head.

Oliver pouts. "But I want to play with Lily now!" He says.

"I know, sweetheart." Brendon says, "She'll be big before you know it."

Oliver looks at the little baby doubtfully, and startles when she begins to fuss.

"Shhh, Lily. I said you don't have to cry!" Ollie tells her but the baby keeps wailing. "Daddy?" Ollie whines, "She's not listening!" He says, eyes wide and panicked.

Brendon reaches for the baby. "She might need something, Ollie. She might have a dirty diaper or be hungry."

Oliver bites his lip and Spencer moves to pick him up. "Come on, puppy." He says, "Lily's probably very hungry, so let's go tell all the workers all about her, so that Daddy can feed her in peace." Spencer says, picking Ollie up and placing him on his hip, but the little boy squirms. "Wanna stay with Daddy and Lily!"

Spencer looks helplessly at Brendon, who is rocking Lily in his arms in an attempt to calm her down. "You don't have to leave. I don't mind," Brendon says over her cries.

Spencer bites his lip, thinking it over, and Ollie turns his big, puppydog eyes up to Spencer. "Please, Papa? Wanna stay."

"Just for a little bit," Spencer allows and sets Oliver back on the bed.

Ollie immediately cuddles up to Brendon's side and Brendon smiles at him. "Do remember how babies are fed, Ollie?" He asks gently, sitting forward a little so he can ruck up his shirt.

Oliver nods and then shakes his head. "They drink milk."

"Mhmmmm. And when babies are that tiny, they have to drink milk from their mommy or daddy." Brendon tells him and Oliver frowns. "How?"

Brendon kisses Lily's tiny forehead and leads her to his breast. "From my nipples, Ollie."

The baby latches on right away, suckling greedily, and Ollie peeks his head up to try and see. "That's weird!" He chirps.

Brendon and Spencer both laugh. "You used to eat the same way," Brendon says gently.

Ollie's eyes go wide. "Nuh-uh!" He says and looks to his Papa for confirmation. Spencer just smiles at him. "You did." He tells him.

Ollie frowns in concentration. "I don't remember!" He finally says.

Spencer laughs and ruffles his hair. "We didn't think you would, puppy. You were too tiny."

"Like Lily?" Oliver asks softly.

"Yeah, sweetheart." Brendon says softly. Oliver frowns again and Spencer taps his nose. "And now you've grown into our adorable little puppy!" Spencer says.

Oliver wiggles a little. "I'm puppy, I'm puppy, I'm puppy," He chants softly.

Brendon reaches out and pets his hair. "You are, Oliver. You're our little puppy." He says as Spencer kisses Ollie on the forehead.

* * *

actually I had an idea way way earlier about Spencer getting sick and Brendon worrying about him and trying to take care of him for like a change of pace, but it could be interesting to see Ollie's reaction to that too

yes yes I like that how old do you think Ollie is?

I was thinking 2/3 or a little older again, just because I like that he could kind of understand whats going on but not fully

yes okay that's what I was thinking and like either Brendon's pretty pregnant or Lily's a pretty little baby and Spencer keeps trying to tell Brendon to stop worrying about him and Ollie's upset/scared because his Papa is just laying in bed

ooh yes maybe Lily is only a couple months old and Spencer decides to move into a different bedroom because he doesn't want the newborn to get sick and Ollie is just so upset because his Papa isn't getting out of bed and going to work like usual, he's just lying in bed coughing and sniffling

because his Papa is always doing things and Ollie wants to go in and see his Papa but he's scared because this isn't how Papa should act

and Ollie just spends a few minutes by the doorway, peeking into the bedroom and watching his Papa try to read a book while he coughs, before Brendon calls to him and he runs back to his Daddy. And Ollie feels like he's about to cry because he's never seen his Papa like this and Brendon notices his little face instantly and Is like "What's wrong, Puppy?"

Ollie looks towards the doorway and sniffles. "Papa," He whimpers. "He's not going to work."

Brendon crouches down. "Papa's just not feeling very well. He decided to skip work so he can relax and feel better" Brendon tries to explain but Ollie bites his lip and shifts anxiously. "Papa keeps going *cough cough*" Ollie demonstrates and Brendon blinks. "He's coughing?" He questions and quickly backtracks at Ollie's panicked look. "He's fine, Puppy! Let's go make him some tea to help him get better"

Ollie nods quickly, but he doesn't look any happier. "Will it make him all better?" He asks as Brendon checks to make sure Lily is still napping.

"It will definitely help him get better" Brendon says, taking Ollie's little hand as they walk out of the room quietly. "The only thing that will make him all better is lots of rest and sleep, which he's doing right now!" Brendon reassures his son

Ollie frowns. "Papa is reading a book," He says.

Brendon looks down at his son, a little amused. "Reading a book is relaxing for Papa." He tells the toddler, "And how do you know he was reading? Were you spying on him?" Brendon teases but Ollie's face crumbles "No!" He says miserably, "I just wanted to see him"

Brendon stops walking and kneels down next to Ollie, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Puppy, it's okay. You can see Papa."

Ollie leans into his Daddy, sniffling. "But-But Papa has to sleep to get better. You said!" He says and Brendon's hugs him tight before he pulls back. "Maybe he needs help from his Puppy to fall asleep" Brendon says and Ollie's eyes go wide

"I can cuddle him!" Ollie says, wiping at his eyes. Brendon kisses his forehead. "I'm sure he'll love that."

"Are you good now? Ready to go take some tea to Papa?" Brendon asks, wiping the toddler's face with his sleeve, and Ollie nods.

Brendon stands and then lifts Ollie into his arms, where Ollie lays his head on Brendon's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ollie. Papa will be all better before you know it."

Ollie just huffs and Brendon has to bite back a smile at his son's dramatics. They make their way to the kitchens and Brendon puts a pot of water on the stove to boil and gets the tea out, narrating everything to Ollie

Ollie stands on a chair so he can watch what Brendon's doing, mostly quiet as Brendon talks.

After the tea is brewed, Brendon lets Ollie grab a sugar cube and drop in it the mug of tea because "Papa like his tea sweet, just like his little Puppy" which manages to get a smile out of Ollie, before Brendon helps him down from the chair and they make their way back up to Spencer's room

Ollie knocks his little fist on the partially open door, frowning when Spencer coughs and rasps out, "Come in."

Ollie looks back to his Daddy, worried, and Brendon smiles and leans down. "Here you can give Papa his tea, just be very careful with it" He instructs, placing the warm mug in Ollie's hands. Ollie grips it tight as Brendon opens the door gently

"A little puppy brought you something," He says and nods encouragingly at Ollie.

Spencer moves so he's sitting up more in bed and Ollie walks carefully toward the bed, concentrating hard. "Here, Papa" Ollie says, offering Spencer the tea once he reaches the edge of the bed.

Spencer smiles and leans over, gently taking the tea from Ollie's hands. "Thank you, Puppy."

"Ollie helped me make it just for you, to help with your cough" Brendon says pointedly as Spencer sips it. Spencer nods and looks at the toddler again. "That was very thoughtful of you, Puppy. Thank you" He says and Ollie bites his lip, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Daddy says you have to sleep to get better!" He says, the words bursting out of him

Spencer raises his eyebrows, glancing at Brendon and then at his son. "Daddy's right. Sleep is very important to feel better when you're sick."

"So you have to sleep!" Ollie insists, leaning on the edge of the bed. Spencer blinks at him and Brendon clears his throat. "He's been very worried about you" Brendon says and Spencer's heart melts. "I will try and sleep after I drink this tea, Puppy, I promise"

Ollie nods, and then steps back a little, hesitant. "Papa?" He ventures after a few moments. Spencer hums. "Yes, Ollie?" Ollie tilts his head. "Do you need your Puppy to sleep?"

Spencer' gaze flicks over to Brendon, who's trying not to smile in the doorway. Spencer looks back at his son. "Well, I think I would definitely be able to fall asleep if I had some Puppy cuddles" He says

Ollie's face breaks out into a smile. "I can cuddle with you!" He says.

"You can?" Spencer says dramatically and then coughs. Ollie's eyes grow big and worried and he tries to climb up on the bed. Brendon hurries over to pick him up and set him near Spencer.

Ollie puts his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You have to go to sleep!" He insists.

Spencer takes another sip of his tea and chuckles. "I will, Puppy, I will!" He says, voice all raspy, but still smiling down at his son

Ollie nods and sits back. Brendon stands in the doorway. "Do you want something to eat, Spence?" He asks.

Spencer shakes his head and shifts so Ollie is snuggled right into his side. "No, I'm good" He says and Ollie smiles up at him. Brendon narrows his eyes. "Have you eaten anything today? You need to eat something if you're going to get better" He says

"I'll eat after I nap with my puppy," Spencer says and then turns away to cough.

He turns back to see two pairs of worried eyes looking at him. Brendon bites his lip. "I'm going to go ask Cook to make you some soup" He says and Spencer sighs. "B, I'm fine. I've got my tea and my book and my little Puppy here to help me get better"

"I'm still asking," Brendon says. "You can have it after you sleep."

"Yeah!" Ollie chirps from Spencer's side and Spencer looks between the two before sighing. "Okay, okay!" He says, smiling down at Ollie

Ollie smiles up at him. "You have to get better, Papa."

"I will, Puppy" Spencer tells him, "Don't you worry" He says, putting his arm around his son. Brendon smiles at the pair in spite of everything. "I'll go get Cook started on that soup. Be good, both of you" Brendon says and steps out of the room

"What does your Daddy think we're possibly going to do?" Spencer says and sips his tea.

"I don't know" Ollie says and rests his head on Spencer's chest. Spencer cards his fingers through the toddler’s hair. "Hey, everything's okay, Puppy. I promise" Spencer says softly

"Get better," Ollie whispers and pats Spencer's chest.

Warmth blossoms in Spencer's chest and he tilts his head down to kiss Ollie's head. He drinks some more of his tea before he sets the mug on the night stand. He scoots until he's laying down with Ollie spread across half of his body.

Ollie nuzzles him. "Are you sleeping, Papa?" He asks. Spencer's chest rumbles with a laugh. "Not yet, Puppy. I just laid down."

Ollie hums. "You hafta!" He says, voice muffled a little by Spencer's shirt

"I am, Ollie. I'm going to sleep right now," Spencer says with amusement.

"Okay" Ollie says and there's a beat of silence before Ollie pipes up again. "Papa?"

"Yes, Puppy?" Spencer asks, and coughs.

Ollie blinks as he moves with the force of his Papa's cough. "Will you be all better after you sleep?" He asks quietly

"I don't know about that, but I know I'll feel a lot better," Spencer says gently. "I already feel much better having you here with me."

"Really?" Ollie asks looking up at Spencer and Spencer smiles down at him. "Really." He says and kisses the toddler's head

Ollie lays his head on Spencer's chest again, more relaxed now.

Spencer rubs Ollie's back slowly, content to just cuddle with his son

Eventually, his eyelids begin to get heavy, and he slowly lets off rubbing Ollie's back as he falls asleep.

Ollie peeks up at his Papa's face once Spencer starts to snore and his eyes light up. His Papa is asleep and now he'll get better!

He rubs his face happily against his Papa's chest, doing his best to be soft and gentle so he doesn't wake him up.

After a while Brendon pops his head back into the room. Ollie lifts his head up and puts his finger to his lips. "Shh!"

Brendon looks startled and then relaxes. "You got your Papa to fall asleep," He whispers.

Ollie smiles and nods. Brendon smiles back at him. "Do you wanna come back out so you can play?" He whispers

Ollie looks at Spencer's sleeping face and then at Brendon and shakes his head. "Papa needs his Puppy," He whispers.

Brendon looks at him fondly. "Okay" He whispers, "But wake up your Papa if you need to get down or anything"

Ollie nods and curls back up against Spencer.

Brendon looks at them fondly, his little boy looks so cute and protective over his Papa

* * *

 

I cannot stop thinking about Brendon and Spencer having to deal with a hyper toddler Ollie on christmas morning

and that's so cute how old do you think he is?

like 3 or 4 maybe, so Lily would be like months (or a different timeline where they don’t have a second baby idk) but yeah just a four year old Ollie running into his Daddies bedroom and climbing up in their bed and jumping up and down and saying "Wake up! It's christmas!"

yes yes like it's maybe the first christmas that Ollie like really fully understands and he's awake when the sun is just barely starting to come up and Brendon and Spencer both groan and stir and Ollie's just bouncing going "Wake up Daddy! Wake up Papa!"

yes exactly like its the first christmas that he understands the concept of Santa so he's so excited and Brendon groans and looks to the clock in their room and he's like "It's barely 6am, puppy" and Ollie just drops down and shoves at their shoulders and is like "Come on! We have to see if Santa came!!"

Spencer groans and rolls over. "He's your son," He murmurs into his pillow.

"Not this early he's not" Brendon mutters back and Ollie whines, pushing at their shoulders again. "Okay, okay, puppy" Brendon says, rubbing his eyes and kissing Ollie on the forehead as he sits up. "You're gonna have to get your Papa up though"

Ollie grins and jumps on Spencer, his little hands tickling Spencer's sides. "Papa! It's time to get up!"

Spencer jerks and Ollie keeps tickling him until Spencer flips around, catching his son around the middle and holding him close to his chest. "I'm up, you little tickle monster! I'm up!" Spencer says, yawning.

Ollie wiggles in his grasp, laughing hysterically. "We have to see if Santa came! Let me go!"

Spencer rolls his eyes and hugs his boy tight before he releases him, waiting for Ollie to jump up scamper off the bed before he sits up. He stretches and Brendon leans towards him, kissing him softly. "Merry Christmas" He says and Spencer smiles into the kiss. "Merry Christmas" Spencer replies once they break apart.

Ollie tugs at them, whining. "No kissing!" He complains. Spencer snorts and steps back. "You go and get Lily from the nursery," Spencer says to Brendon. "I'll take this little monster downstairs."

"Okay" Brendon says softly and ruffles Ollie's hair before he leaves the room. Ollie is quick to follow, grabbing his Papa's hand and tugging him out the door and down the hallway.

Spencer laughs as Ollie pulls him down the hall. "Whoa, slow down, puppy. I'm sure everything will still be there."

Ollie ignores him and continues on his path towards the stairs. Spencer just laughs and scoops him up, setting him on his hip as he walks down the staircase. "Hey!" Ollie says and then instantly freezes in his Papa's arms when Spencer rounds the corner, his eyes going wide as he sees all the presents underneath the christmas tree.

"Santa," He gasps, eyes shining. Spencer kisses his cheek. "Looks like Santa thought you were a good boy this year."

Ollie stays quiet as Spencer carries him into the room, his little eyes taking it all in. Spencer laughs and bounces his boy a little. "Why don't you go find one that's for you while we wait for Daddy and Lily"

He sets Oliver down and Oliver runs towards the tree, stopping just short of the presents. He touches one gingerly, looking at it in awe.

Spencer watches his boy fondly. "Go on, Puppy" He encourages, "You remember what your name looks like right?" Spencer asks him and Ollie nods. "A big circle" He says distractedly. "That's right!" Spencer says, "Go ahead and pick one out that's yours"

Oliver carefully begins to look at the tags on the gifts.

Ollie picks a bright red package out of the little pile. "This one is mine!" He says excitedly, bringing it back to Spencer, who's taken to sitting on the sofa. "Good job" Spencer tells him and ruffles his hair. "Can I open it now?" Oliver asks and Spencer chuckles. "Soon, puppy, we have to wait for Daddy to get down here." He tells him, but a voice cuts him off. "You don't need to wait for anyone" Brendon says, walking over with a sleeping Lily in his arms. "Daddy!" Oliver squeals, "Look! Santa came!"

Brendon smiles at him. "I see that, puppy. Why don't you open your present and see what it is."

Ollie sets the present down carefully before he tears the wrapping paper off. Brendon sits next to Spencer on the sofa. Spencer leans over to kiss the sleeping baby's head and then kiss Brendon on the cheek. "You missed his reaction. It was adorable" Spencer whispers.

Brendon watches Ollie fondly as he throws the wrapping paper aside. "I bet it was."

Oliver opens the box and gasps. Brendon and Spencer laugh a little. "What is it, Puppy?" Spencer asks him and Oliver pulls out a brand new teddy bear with a huge blue bow and he hugs it close.

"A new bear!" He says happily, still hugging it tight.

"I see" Brendon says and Spencer laughs. "You know you have more to open, Puppy" He says, getting up off the couch and stepping over to the pile. Ollie gets up and follows him, still holding on to his new bear tight.

Spencer begins sorting the presents by name, handing Ollie another one of his gifts.

Ollie grabs it and glances at the pile near his Daddy's feet. Then he turns and places his gift on the other side of the couch carefully. Brendon giggles. "You don't have to wait, Puppy. You can open that one right now."

"But you didn't take your turn," Ollie says, confused.

Brendon smiles at his son. "That's very nice of you, my good little Puppy, but I'll open mine later. I've got my hands full with Lily." He tells Ollie. Oliver cocks his head, recognition dawning on him as he looks at his sister. "Daddy, did Lily get presents too?"

Spencer looks up. "Of course she did, Ollie. Her presents are right here." He indicates one of the piles next to him.

Ollie frowns. "How is she gonna open them?" He asks and Brendon smiles, glancing down at his baby girl. "One of us will unwrap them for her so she can see them" Brendon says

"Oh," Ollie says and turns his attention back to the present in his hand. "Can I open all of mine?"

"Of course, Puppy" Brendon says and Ollie bounces a little in excitement. "This pile is yours, Ollie" Spencer says, pointing at the pile closest to him and Ollie squeals.

Brendon and Spencer both laugh and Lily makes a face in her sleep, pushing her face into Brendon's chest.

Brendon kisses her little head and rocks her in his arms while he watches Oliver unwrap one gift after another. He'd gotten marbles, a bouncy ball, some toy soldiers, a spinning top, and some new building blocks. The little boy was practically vibrating with happiness and ready to play with all his new toys, when Spencer takes a big box out from behind the tree. "I forgot one last one, Puppy"

Oliver's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head. "For me?" He asks breathlessly and Spencer nods. "It says your name right here on the tag."

"You must have been a very good boy this year." Brendon says as Spencer puts the box in front of him. Ollie just bites his lip and nods, going up on his knees to tear the paper away. Brendon and Spencer exchange a look. Ollie rips the box open and squeals. "A train! A train!"

He's grinning from ear to ear as he begins to pull things out of the box. "Look, Daddy! Look, Papa!" He yells excitedly.

"Wow" Brendon says, "That's almost like the one you saw when you were in town with Papa, isn't it?” Ollie nods frantically. "Yeah, 'cept this one is blue!" He says, smiling so big that Brendon's heart swells.

"Santa knew exactly what you wanted," Spencer says fondly.

Ollie nods and bounces happily, pulling more train tracks out of the box. "Can we set it up now? Please?" He asks, giving his Daddies big eyes.

Spencer glances at Brendon, who shrugs and nods. "Sure, Puppy. We can set it up now."

"Yay!" Ollie yells and throws himself into his Papa's lap, trying to hug him and landing with a thud across Spencer's legs. He's bounces right up, though, scooting forward to hug his Papa.

Spencer hugs his son, stifling a laugh. Lily fusses again in Brendon's arms, squirming unhappily as she wakes up.

Brendon hushes her, rocking her in his arms and hoping she settles. He glances up and smiles at his husband and son trying to figure out how to set up the train tracks together.

Ollie babbles excitedly about all the things he's going to play with his new train while Spencer lays out all the different pieces of track. Lily rubs her face against Brendon's chest. "Dada?" She asks sleepily.

"Hi, my sleepy baby" Brendon coos at her and she blinks her eyes open, frowning. "Lily! Lily! Lily, it's christmas!" Ollie yells and runs towards the couch.

Lily's face crumples and Brendon rubs her back. "Hey, hey, use your indoor voice, Ollie. Lily's not quite awake yet."

"Sorry!" Ollie whispers loudly, before he turns to his sister. "Lily! Santa came and brought presents!" Ollie whispers to her and she just blinks at him.

"Look at all your presents!" Oliver whispers, pointing at the stack of gifts.

She looks in the direction he's pointing and then back to him "Owwie!" She says her brother's name happily. "Hold on!" Ollie whispers and snatches up one of her presents and holding it up for her to see. "See? Look! This one is yours. Santa brought it for you!" He whispers excitedly. Brendon watches them fondly, glancing up at Spencer every once in a while, who's still figuring out how to put the train stuff together.

Ollie pushes the present into her hands and she looks at it for a moment before holding it back out to him. "Owwie!" She says again. Oliver shakes his head. "No, Lily. This one is for you. It says 'Lily' on it."

Brendon smiles. "Why don't you teach her how to open it, Puppy?" He suggests to the boy and Ollie bites his lip considering it. "Okay!" He chirps and clambers up on the couch, setting the gift in-between them.

"To open the present, you have to take off the wrapping paper," Ollie lectures his baby sister.

Brendon has to turn away quickly and cover his laugh with a cough. Spencer's shoulders seem to be shaking with silent laughter as well. Oliver continues, completely oblivious. "Like this. See?" He says, ripping a strip of the paper off.

Lily watches him intently as he rips the paper. "Now you try," Ollie tells her.

Lily just stares at him and Ollie huffs and holds the present closer to her. "Grab right there and pull, Lily!" He says pointing to the spot he just ripped and Lily does, giggling at the noise it makes.

She tears at the paper again with her little hands. Slowly, she manages to rip all the paper off the box, but she seems content to shred the paper into smaller and smaller pieces instead of opening the box.

Brendon catches her little hands to make sure she doesn't put any in her mouth. "Why don't you show her what she got, Puppy" He says to Oliver.

Oliver frowns but opens up the box. He pulls out a stuffed monkey and Lily shrieks. Brendon bounces her a little. "Is that a monkey, Lily?" Spencer and Brendon have been teaching her the names of the animals painted on the wall in the nursery, and her favorite is by far the monkey.

(i was literally thinking the same thing for her present thats weird lol) Lily reaches out for the monkey with grabby hands and Ollie hands it over. "See? Santa brought good presents!"  He tells her as she hugs it close and mouths on its ear. "Ollie!" Spencer calls out from the middle of the floor, "It's all set up, Puppy"

(that's uncanny omg) Oliver perks up and scrambles off the couch and over to his train set. "Thank you, Papa."

Spencer yawns and ruffles his hair. "You're welcome, Puppy" He says, watching Ollie make noises and play with his train, before he stands up and stretches. "Hello Lily" He coos, stepping over all the wrapping paper to the couch, "My sleepy girl is finally awake"

Brendon kisses the top of her head. "I think we're going to be wishing she slept a little more in a few hours."

Spencer hums and flops on the couch next to them, leaning over to kiss Lily's cheek. "I think we're going to be wishing we slept a few more hours" Spencer says.

"If we all go to sleep right now, do you think Ollie would notice?" Brendon asks, and Spencer snorts. "I doubt it."

Brendon hums and smiles. "We haven't opened any of our presents though. And Lily only has one of hers down." He says and wiggles Lily's monkey playfully as she makes a happy noise.

Spencer smiles at her and gets up off the couch. "I guess I'll bring all the presents over here, then," He says as he begins to move the gifts closer to the couch.

Brendon bounces Lily in his lap as he watches his little family. Ollie looks perfectly content to play with his train for hours and Lily hasn't let go of her monkey once. Brendon gets snapped out his little bubble of happiness when he notices Spencer putting present after present next to him. "Spence" He says, frowning a little, "I thought we said we weren't getting each other this much this year." He says and Spencer laughs. "I'm allowed to spoil my omega, if I want to"

Ollie looks up. "Santa thinks you were good, Daddy," He says absently, and then goes back to his train set. Spencer grins and kisses Brendon. "Ollie's right. Santa thinks you were very good this year."

Brendon shakes his head, laughing at his mate and kissing him back. "You are ridiculous" He whispers against Spencer's lips.

"But you love me," Spencer says. Brendon rolls his eyes. "Yes, and it's ridiculous."

Spencer just smiles and sits back on the sofa, taking Lily from Brendon and nuzzling her little head. "Go ahead. Open them" Spencer tells him

Brendon reaches for the one on the top of the stack. "I don't even know what you possibly could have gotten me," He says as he starts to tear off the paper. "I don't think I even mentioned wanting this many things."

Spencer hums and bounces Lily on his knee. "You'll just have to find out." Brendon rolls his eyes and rips the rest of the paper off and then he smiles. "You got me personalized sheet music!" Brendon says, smiling wide and Spencer shrugs. "You said you thinking about writing some piano compositions."

"I am," Brendon says, smiling. "Thank you so much. I forgot I even mentioned that to you."

Spencer smiles at him fondly. "If you have this reaction for every gift, we'll be here all morning" Spencer quips and Brendon sticks his tongue out at him, reaching for the next present.

He rips the paper off and Lily giggles around her monkey. Spencer smiles down at her. "You like that, little puppy? You can open one next." Brendon lifts the top off the box and smiles. "A new dressing gown to replace the one my messy puppies ruined." He reaches out and wiggles Lily's foot.

She giggles and kicks her foot out, making Brendon laugh. "Okay, okay. Your turn" Brendon says and twists around to grab one of the baby's presents.

Lily isn't interested at all in putting her monkey down and starts to fuss when Spencer tries. "Okay, okay," He murmurs, letting go. "I just thought it would be easier to open your presents without the monkey in the way."

Brendon laughs and sets the present in front of Lily and Spencer before he leans forward to rearrange the monkey in Lily's arms so she's just using one arm to hold it close. Spencer makes a little tear in the paper and then holds the present for her to grab on to.

Lily reaches for the paper and tears it, squealing as she does. Spencer and Brendon both giggle as she demolishes the wrapping paper.

"Looks like she has the same attitude towards paper as her big brother" Brendon says and they glance over at Ollie, who's still playing with his train set. Spencer and Lily open the present together, Spencer opening the top of the box to let Lily peer inside and she giggles. "Oh wow, look at these blocks you got" Spencer says, tilting the box forward so the baby can reach inside.

Lily reaches in for a block and holds it out to Brendon. "Dada!" Brendon accepts the block with a smile. "Thank you, Lily."

She giggles and then reaches in again for another block. She holds it out to Brendon again. Brendon sighs. He knows this game. "Thank you, Lily" He says, taking it from her again

Spencer bounces her a little. "How about we rip some more paper?" He asks her.

She fists her tiny hand in his beard. "Papa!" She says happily, tugging and Spencer winces, grabbing her little hand gently and coaxing her into letting go. Brendon puts the box with the blocks on the ground and puts a different present in front of them.

"They love your beard," Brendon says as Lily reaches out for the paper. She seems to have figured out what to do by now.

"Yeah" Spencer says, sounding put out, but he kisses the top of her little head as she rips the paper off the box.

"More!" She cries when all the paper has been torn off. Spencer snorts. "You haven't even opened the present yet." He opens the box for her and takes out the book inside. "You got a new story to read at bed time," Spencer tells her. "The Little Mermaid."

Lily reaches out as Spencer flips through it, giggling, and tries to grab the paper. Spencer holds it above his head quickly. "No. This one isn't for ripping" He says, trying not to laugh

Brendon reaches for Lily and sets her in his lap. "How about Papa opens a present now?"

Spencer puts the book down and shrugs. "Okay" He says and reaches for a gift from his pile but Brendon stops him. "Wait" He says, "Ollie, do you wanna give the Papa the present you made him?" He asks his son and Ollie spins around. "Yeah!"

Spencer sits back. Brendon nods to Ollie encouragingly. "Papa is ready for it now."

Ollie scrambles up and looks through the pile of Spencer's gifts before he picks out a little cylinder and holds it up for Brendon to see. "Yeah, that's the one" Brendon tells him and Ollie hands it over to Spencer dutifully, bouncing a little. Spencer smiles and ruffles his hair before he opens it carefully, unfurling a little paper book with the title "Me and my Papa" on the front with a crayon drawing of two people.

Spencer immediately begins to tear up as he looks at the cover. He smiles at his son and gently opens the first page.

It reads "me and my Papa play on the beach" and there's another crayon drawing. Ollie climbs up on the sofa to peer around Spencer. "Oh! That's me and that one's you and we're building sandcastles!" Ollie says and Spencer nods, trying to blink away his tears. He twists and pulls Oliver into his lap.

Oliver snuggles happily back against Spencer's chest and Spencer turns another page. "Me and my Papa read lots of stories," He reads from the page and Ollie bounces excitedly, pointing at the drawing. "Just like now Papa, see?"

"I see" Spencer says, kissing him on the head and turning the page. "Me and my Papa go to the park" Spencer reads and the drawing is a bunch of scribbles but Spencer keeps getting choked up. He clears his throat. "Is that when we went into town?" He asks Ollie and the boy nods excitedly. "That's you pushing me on the swing!" He says, pointing to the drawing.

"It's a beautiful drawing," Spencer says quietly and turns to the next page. "Me and my Papa love each other very much," He chokes out, looking at the drawing of two stick figures with a wobbly heart between them.

At the bottom it says "Love, Ollie" with the Ollie written in big, blocky letters and Spencer buries his face in his boy's hair. "I love you too, Puppy" He says

Ollie grins happily and squirms around to kiss his Papa.

"Merry Christmas!" Ollie says, planting a kiss on his Papa's cheek. "Did you like the book? Daddy said you would like it" He chips, oblivious to the way Spencer's eyes are still a little watery.

"I loved it, Puppy," Spencer says and kisses Ollie's forehead. "I'm going to keep it forever."

"Really?" Ollie asks excitedly and Spencer smiles at him and hugs him tight. "Of course" he says and Ollie giggles. Spencer releases him with a final kiss on top of his head. "Okay, you can go back to playing now"

Ollie scrambles off Spencer's lap and back over to his train. Spencer traces his finger over the crayon heart on the last page, swallowing against his tears.

"We spent a whole afternoon making it for you when you were at work and he missed you" Brendon says softly, "He was very serious about his drawings"

"They're beautiful," Spencer chokes out. Brendon reaches over and squeezes Spencer's knee.

"Hey, my big sap of an Alpha. You can't cry on christmas" Brendon whispers to him teasingly and Spencer sniffs and clears his throat. "I wasn't" He says.

Brendon gives him a soft smile. "Hey, I love you," He whispers and Spencer nods. "Love you too," He says and gently lays the little book aside. "How about Lily opens another present?"

Brendon smiles and looks down at his little girl, bouncing her a little. "Would you like that? Do you wanna open another present with all that paper?" Brendon coos at her until she giggles and Spencer leans over to grab one from the pile.

Her eyes widen as Spencer sets it in front of her and she reaches forward to grab at the paper. "You're so smart," Brendon says to her. "You know just what to do."

Spencer hums. "She reminds me of another smart little puppy" He says, glancing towards Oliver who's playing with his soldiers and train set. Brendon sighs in contentment. "Our kids are so smart" He says and Spencer nods. Once Lily's gotten all the paper off, Spencer helps open the box and she squeals, reaching in and grabbing the doll inside.

She hugs it to her chest and then holds it up for Spencer to see. Spencer nods at her. "It's a doll, Lily. Your very own, so you don't have to steal your brother's anymore."

She hugs it close to her chest again and Spencer smiles. "Now you've got your doll and your monkey" He tells her and she bounces a little, happy.

Brendon kisses her head. "Who should open the next present?" He asks her. "Daddy or Papa or Lily?"

"Dada!" She says happily and giggles when she's handed off again, clinging to her new toys tightly.

Brendon takes another present from his stack and tears the paper off. "I wonder what else Santa possibly could have gotten me," He teases Spencer.

Spencer just watches him open the gift, catching Lily's doll when it slips out of her grip. Brendon opens the box and blinks before he closes it quickly, blushing. "Spencer!" He hisses.

"Don't you like your gift?" Spencer asks innocently, fighting to keep a straight face.

Brendon gives him an incredulous look, glancing at the kids and Spencer just laughs. "Don't worry that's the only one like that and, I mean, we can take it back if you don't want them-" He trails off and Brendon just shakes his head, blushing, "No, I-I like them it's just-" He says. "Surprising?" Spencer guesses. "Inappropriate" Brendon says, but he's smiling wide even with pink cheeks

"Perfect for you," Spencer says lightly and Brendon shakes his head, flushing darker. "I hate you," He says and Spencer only grins.

"I love you, too" Spencer says. "Go on, open another one" He tells Brendon.

"You promise that's the only one?" Brendon asks and Spencer nods. "Promise."

Brendon gives him a look and then reaches for another present as Spencer sways Lily back and forth, making her giggle.

Brendon opens the next gift a little bit warily and gasps when he opens the box. "You got us theater tickets?"

Lily tries to grab at Spencer's hair and he laughs ducking out of reach before looking at Brendon. "They're season tickets actually. We haven't been in a long time, so I figured we should start going again."

"We haven't gone since before Lily was born," Brendon says softly, looking at the tickets. "I would love to start going again."

Spencer hums. "I'm glad you like them" He says sincerely and Brendon smiles at him fondly. "Now," Brendon says, "I think it's time you opened some presents from Santa"

"I don't know if it'll be as interesting as what Santa got me," He adds as Spencer passes Lily to him.

Spencer snorts. "I'm sure Santa did fine" Spencer says and grabs a gift from the top, unwrapping it deftly. A new pocket watch comes tumbling out of the wrapping.

"I love it," He says, picking it up. "And I've been wanting one just like this."

Brendon nuzzles Lily's tiny head. "I know. There's an engraving on the inside too" He says, looking embarrassed. Spencer clicks it open and on the inside it simply reads "To My Alpha"

Spencer breaks into a smile. "It's beautiful," He says, touched.

Brendon smiles back at him. "Don't expect them to all be that nice" He warns and Spencer just rolls his eyes.

"Well now I'll just have to see," Spencer says.

Brendon smiles and shakes his head as Spencer picks up another gift and unwraps it. He picks up the bright blue tie and admires it while Brendon smiles at him. "I thought it would match your eyes" He says and Spencer laughs, "Now who's the sappy one?" He teases

"Well, definitely not you," Brendon says. "I mean I bought you a tie to match your eyes and you bought me....that."

Spencer hums and looks at Brendon mischievously. "I don't know, maybe I thought that would match your blush" He teases and Brendon laughs. "Shut up!"

"I know you're going to look so pretty," Spencer says.

Brendon blushes fiercely and hushes him. "Knock it off" He says, laughing and Spencer holds his hands up. "I'm only saying what is true" He says and Brendon gives him a look. "Well, if you save the compliments for later, maybe I'll wear it tonight" Brendon says in a low voice

(now i kind of want to talk about Brendon wearing it later) Spencer's eyes darken, but then he glances at his baby daughter in Brendon's lap. "Later," He whispers, leaning in for a soft kiss.

(same but i do have one more specific gift in mind) Brendon kisses him back, gentle and content. They spend the rest of the morning opening gifts and before they know it the little ones are all tuckered out and half asleep on the sofa.

Ollie is holding his bear and Lily is clutching her monkey tight to her chest. Brendon finished tidying up some of the toys and looks at them fondly. "Are my little puppies tired already?"

Lily just nuzzles into her stuffed animal while Ollie shakes head head no and yawns. Brendon laughs. "If you say so, I'm just gonna go see where your Papa went so sit tight, okay?" Brendon says and the puppies don't even move. Brendon smiles to himself and wanders into the kitchen, where Spencer's making them coffee. Brendon comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his mate. "The puppies are nearly asleep" He says

Spencer leans back against Brendon. "Are you going to put them down?" He asks. Brendon hums. "I'm not about to tell Ollie to take a nap. He'll force himself to stay up and he'll be cranky."

He can feel Spencer laugh and Brendon trails his fingers over his back before he leans away noticing a letter on the counter. "What's this?" He asks, moving around Spencer to pick it up. Spencer glances over and his smile fades, "Oh, that's um- a gift, I guess" He says and Brendon just watches him, confused. Spencer clears his throat. "When I was out shopping for the pups," Spencer whispers, "I just just kept thinking- She would have been six" He says and Brendon's stomach drops. A dull ache in his chest coming back to life. Spencer coughs "So, I bought six extra toys and donated them to the local orphanage in her name" Spencer says quickly and turns back to fixing their coffee

Brendon clutches the letter in his hand, tears welling up in his eyes. He can go weeks or months without thinking about her, but when he does, it still hurts. He skims the letter, the letters blurring together as he fights not to cry.

"Oh, B" He hears Spencer whisper and then he's wrapped in Spencer's strong arms, his hands rubbing his back. "This is why I wasn't going to tell you until tomorrow. Didn't want to ruin the happy mood" Spencer whispers

"I'm not upset," Brendon whispers. "I just-sometimes it really hits me and it still hurts." Spencer rests his cheek atop Brendon's head. "I know. I feel it, too."

They stand like that for a while, clinging to each other. "I just-" Spencer's voice cracks the silence, "A couple months ago we were talking about how we wanted to do something to remember her by and I was in that toy store and I - I just had to do it" He says and Brendon nuzzles into his chest. "I think it's amazing, Spence" He whispers

Spencer tightens his hold. "Thank you," He whispers in reply. Brendon turns his head, resting it against Spencer's chest. "I love her and miss her so much."

"I do too, B" Spencer says softly, "We'll see her one day." He says and Brendon nods against his chest. They lean on each other for a while before Brendon takes a deep breath and straightens up, wiping at his eyes. "We have to focus on the present and right now, we have two wonderful puppies who are probably fast asleep and in need of being tucked in for a nap" He says

Spencer gives him a watery smile. "I suppose the coffee can wait," He says. "Are we all napping, or just the puppies?"

Brendon shrugs. "Whichever you like." He says, "Though, a big family cuddle in our bed sounds very cozy right now" Brendon says, yawning

"Then a big family cuddle it is," Spencer kisses his forehead and steps back. Both pups are fast asleep on the couch, and Spencer's heart melts at the sight. He tiptoes over the still scattered toys and lifts Ollie into his arms.

The boy makes a little noise before he snuggles into Spencer's shoulder. Brendon picks up Lily and makes sure to grab the kids' new stuffed animals before they quietly make their way upstairs.

Neither of them wake as Spencer and Brendon lay them down in bed, and Spencer's starting to feel very drowsy himself. Brendon looks about the same.

Brendon yawns as he slides into bed next to his puppies and Spencer grabs an extra blanket. "Merry Christmas, B" He says leaning over to kiss his mate before slipping into bed.

"Merry Christmas," Brendon murmurs, his eyes already falling closed.

Spencer looks over his tired little family, heart full of love and affection, before he lets his eyes drift closed.


	14. Chapter 14

okay I'm just thinking about later that night when Ollie and Lily have both been put to bed and it's the first chance Brendon really has to bring up the gift openly

yes! like maybe they're in their own bedroom and Brendon's brought it up with some of the other gifts and he's just like "I still can't believe you had me unwrap that  next to the kids"

and Spencer smirks at him and goes "Santa wanted to see you blush because he knows how pretty you look when you do" and Brendon rolls his eyes and is like "are you going to keep on referring to yourself as Santa?"

Spencer smirks at him and leans in close. 'Maybe. Why? Do you find it sexy?" Spencer asks and Brendon pushes him away, laughing. "No, it is definitely not sexy."

Spencer pouts at him. "You might change your mind if you put it on," He says.

Brendon smacks his shoulder playfully. "Dressing up in red lacy underwear is not going to make me find you calling yourself Santa sexy" He tells him, laughing and Spencer gives him a hurt look. "But you could be my Mrs. Claus" He says

"Spence, I can't even look at you," Brendon tries and fails to calm himself down. "I can't stop imagining...you making me sit on your lap and ask what I want for Christmas..." He trails off into giggles.

Spencer hums and grabs him around the waist, pulling him down onto the bed and shifting him so he's in Spencer's lap and Brendon can't stop laughing. Spencer nuzzles into his neck. "Have you been a good boy this year?" He asks and Brendon's laughing so hard, his cheeks are starting to hurt.

"I'm not even in the underwear," He wheezes. Spencer hushes him. "Shhh, you're ruining the mood. I guess I'll just have to check my list." Brendon laughs helplessly as Spencer pretends to consult a list. "Ah. It looks like you've been a very naughty boy."

Brendon nearly chokes on his laughter. "Oh, have I?" He asks sarcastically, breaking into giggles again as Spencer squeezes him around the middle. "Yes!" He says, "But you can make it up to Santa by putting on that nice frilly underwear" Spencer says

Brendon collapses against Spencer in a fit of laughter. "I can't, fuck, this is too much." Spencer's starting to laugh himself, Brendon's laughter too infectious to ignore. Still, he can't give up the role. "Naughty boys don't get Santa's knot."

"Oh my god!" Brendon laughs, "Never say anything that creepy to me again!" Brendon says and pushes against Spencer until he falls backwards on the bed, Brendon a hysterical mess on top of him.

Spencer starts to laugh harder. "You're ruining it," He gets out between giggles. "You're supposed to swoon."

Brendon collapses on top on him with his head on Spencer's shoulder, laughing and trying to get out words. "I'm- supposed to-fucking- swoon?" He gasps out and Spencer giggles. "Yeah and then -" He's cut off by Brendon covering his mouth with his hand. "I can't- oh fuck- you can't" Brendon tells him, still laughing.

Spencer can only giggle helplessly behind Brendon's hand. His cheeks are starting to hurt, but he can't stop laughing.

He wraps his arms around Brendon as their giggles start to die down together. Brendon slowly removes his hand from over Spencer's mouth, breathing hard and smiling. "Are you done impersonating Santa Claus?" He asks and Spencer just lets out a faint laugh and nods. "A certain someone couldn't play along" He teases and Brendon just rolls his eyes and kisses him.

Spencer sighs and kisses him back, and they make out lazily for a moment before Brendon pulls back. "I'll try it on now. But-only if you promise not to bring up Santa again."

Spencer pouts dramatically before he smiles and draws an x over his chest. "Cross my heart" He says and Brendon smiles down at him. "Good. Because I don't wanna be a naughty boy for Santa" He says, letting his body press up against Spencer's sensually, "I wanna be a naughty boy for my Alpha" He says and kisses Spencer before he moves up and off the bed.

Spencer props himself up on his elbows and watches Brendon take the box out of the stack of things he'd brought upstairs. "I'm putting it on in the washroom so it's a surprise," Brendon tells him.

Spencer just licks his lips and nods at Brendon, dumbfounded, and watches him disappear into the washroom. Spencer settles back against the bed. He can't wait to see Brendon. He knows his mate will look incredible

He closes his eyes and sighs deeply, content. Brendon sets the box down and strips out of his clothes, letting them drop to the floor. Spencer will pick them up later, which is selfish of Brendon, but also Spencer just tried to dirty talk to him as Santa, so. Brendon doesn't feel bad.

He opens the box and can't fight the blush that stains his cheeks again. There seems to be panties, garters, and a tiny chemise top all done in red lace and frills. He puts the lingerie on slowly, liking the way it feels against his skin.

It's been ages since he's put on anything sexy for Spencer and he's embarrassed about the concept all over again. His breasts just round out the front of the top.

He looks at himself in the mirror and feels a little ridiculous. His hair is all over the place and his cheeks are red from laughter and embarrassment. He pokes his head out of the door. "You can't laugh" He tells Spencer

Spencer opens his eyes and peers at Brendon. "Why would I laugh?" He asks.

"Because I look ridiculous" Brendon tells him matter-of-factly and Spencer sits up a little. "That's impossible" He says

Brendon bites his lip. "Okay," He says disbelievingly. Spencer pushes himself up all the way. "Just show me, B."

"Fine" Brendon says, rolling his eyes and he steps out of the washroom. Spencer's jaw drops and his eyes go huge. "Whoa" He breathes

Brendon smooths a hand self consciously over his hips. "You really think so?"

Spencer just nods, eyes moving up and down Brendon's body hungrily. Brendon bites his lip and smiles. "Well, it must be something. You're never this quiet." He teases, walking closer to the bed.

"You're just so gorgeous, you take my breath away," Spencer quips, but he sounds entirely sincere.

Brendon glares at him playfully and steps closer. Spencer swallows hard. "I'm being completely honest here. You've kinda made my mind stop working" He says and takes a deep breath as Brendon slides in his lap

Spencer hands come up automatically to Brendon's hips. He strokes his thumb over the hem of Brendon's panties. "They look even prettier on you than I thought they would."

Brendon tilts his head down and kisses him, hard and dirty. Spencer's fingers flex on Brendon's hips as he loses himself in the kiss. Brendon breaks the kiss slowly, ducking down to nuzzle his Alpha's neck. "Now that you've got me all done up, what are you going to do with me, Alpha?" He asks, voice low and rough.

"I'm gonna keep you," Spencer says in a low voice. "Give you a good knotting and put you away wet and dripping with my come."

Brendon shivers and presses closer to Spencer. "Yes" He breathes and Spencer surges up to kiss him again.

Brendon tilts his head and kisses back hard, gripping at Spencer's shoulders.

One of Spencer's hands ghosts across the front of the panties while the other one slides up Brendon's smooth stomach to his tiny breasts.

"I wish I could taste your milk," Spencer says regretfully, cupping one of Brendon's breasts through the thin material.

Brendon gasps a little. They'd weaned Lily off of breastfeeding a few months ago, so he doesn't even know if he can lactate anymore. Brendon strokes his fingers through Spencer's hair. "I miss you drinking from me too" He admits.

Spencer growls softly and nips at Brendon's collarbone. "I should've kept on suckling from you, and you'd still have full tits."

Spencer squeezes his nipple through the lace and it makes Brendon gasp. "Fuck, Spence!"

Spencer leans up and sucks at Brendon's other nipple through the fabric.

Brendon moans and he cups the back of Spencer's head, keeping him close. "Spencer!" He moans and Spencer hums. "So pretty, B" He murmurs before biting Brendon's nipple softly.

"Again," Brendon whines out and Spencer nuzzles the fabric. "My gorgeous Omega," He says and bites down again.

"Fuck Spencer" Brendon moans and grinds forward, rubbing up against him. Spencer can feel how hard Brendon is against his stomach and it makes heat pool in his belly.

"Can I still make you come just from playing with your tits?" He asks with a growl.

Brendon shudders and bites his lip. "T-Thought you wanted to knot me?" He gasps out as Spencer switches to his other nipple, sucking hard.

"Are you getting too old to come twice?" Spencer teases him.

Spencer tilts his head up to bite over Brendon's mating mark and squeeze Brendon's nipple and Brendon throws his head back, groaning. "Oh! Fuck you"

"Come for me," Spencer says roughly. "Make a mess of your pretty new panties."

Brendon moans and then Spencer pinches his nipple again and Brendon's coming in his panties, all hot and sticky.

"So responsive," Spencer murmurs, trailing kisses along the base of Brendon's throat. Brendon shudders as Spencer's hand rubs over his nipple. "I barely had them on for ten minutes."

Spencer hums. "Just proves you like them" He says, "But, those were going to get taken off anyway, so don't fret" Spencer teases and runs his hand over Brendon's oversensitive privates.

Brendon hisses and jerks at the touch. Spencer chuckles. "Don't be getting soft on me. I thought you wanted a knotting."

Brendon groans and leans down to kiss him. "Fuck, you're not supposed to be so mean on christmas" Brendon pants out, in-between kisses and Spencer smiles and kisses him back hard. "You're the one who didn't want to do the Santa roleplay and besides, you said you were my naughty boy" Spencer tells him, breaking the kiss to suck the spot right below Brendon's ear.

"You didn't even punish me," Brendon points out breathlessly. Spencer raises his eyebrows. "Oh, do you need to be punished? Because you're on the naughty list."

Spencer's hands move down to cup Brendon's ass, squeezing it before smacking it lightly. "I said no Santa roleplay" Brendon says biting his lip and pressing up against his Alpha. Spencer laughs, "Yeah? You seem kinda into it now"

"Fuck you," Brendon pants. He rubs up against Spencer's belly. "I only let my Alpha touch me."

Spencer lets out a growl and Brendon finds himself on his back. "Damn right" Spencer grunts out and leans down to kiss him. Brendon can feel how hard he is against his thigh.

He reaches down to palm Spencer's cock. Spencer breaks the kiss with a huff as he ruts down into Brendon's hand.

"Fuck" Spencer says, breathing hard, "You are so hot" He says and Brendon bites his lip, blinking when Spencer groans. "Now you're just playing dirty"

Brendon takes his hand away from Spencer's cock. His panties are beginning to feel slimy and gross and he squirms. "Take your clothes off," He whispers to Spencer.

Spencer pulls away from him instantly, nearly tearing his shirt in an attempt to unbutton it quickly.

Brendon sits back and pulls his panties and garters off carefully, but leaves his top on.

Spencer pouts as he drops his pants and Brendon can't help but laugh. "I wanted to do that" Spencer complains.

Brendon makes a face at the come soaked panties. "I'm not putting them back on," He tells Spencer.

Spencer hums and falls back on top of him, catching himself before they actually touch. He kisses Brendon's chin. "You could have at least kept the garters on" He murmurs

"You can put those back on me, if you want," Brendon whispers.

Spencer shakes his head. "You're just as pretty like this" He says and ducks down to kiss Brendon passionately.

Brendon makes a noise and arches up beneath Spencer. Spencer's too far away to rub off against him, and Spencer chuckles at Brendon's frustrated whine.

"I thought it was too soon for you to get it up again?" He asks teasingly

"You're being mean to me," Brendon whines. "I don't know why I wanted to let you knot me."

Spencer growls and leans down to nuzzle at his neck. "Because you're my naughty omega." Spencer tells him. "You love my knot filling you up."

Brendon's eyes darken but he just shakes his head. Spencer nips at Brendon's mating bite. "You're my little knot slut," He growls.

Brendon hums and tries to press closer. "Yeah and if you don't give me it soon I might have to find someone else to knot me" Brendon teases

Spencer bites down harder and digs his fingers into Brendon's hips. "You wouldn't dream of it."

Brendon gasps a little. "I guess you'll just have to knot me good and hard then, remind me who my Alpha is" Brendon says, reaching down to palm over Spencer's hard cock

"Until you can't walk and my come is dripping out of you," Spencer hisses. "Maybe I'll piss on you. Get you drenched in my scent."

Brendon moans at the words. "Fuck yes, Spence" He breathes

"And no other alpha would dare come near you," Spencer says in satisfaction.

Brendon shakes his head. "They'd know I was all yours, Alpha" He says, swallowing hard. He can't believe he's so turned on so soon after coming, but he can feel slick on his thighs and his little cock is starting to get hard.

Spencer purrs and nuzzles Brendon's neck. His fingers brush Brendon's thighs. "You're getting wet for me, baby. Do you need my knot?"

Brendon moans as Spencer's fingers brush against his hole. "Yes, Spence, Alpha, please" He begs

"Who's your Alpha?" Spencer asks him. He rubs a fingertip across Brendon's slick hole, making him squirm and whine. "You!" Brendon gasps out.

Spencer hums and gently prods two fingers against Brendon's hole. Brendon whines and grabs onto Spencer's arm "Stop teasing me, Alpha, please. I need your knot"

"You're a greedy Omega," Spencer says roughly. "With a greedy little pussy." Brendon's arching down against him, trying to draw his fingers in. Brendon throws his head back and gasps. "Just give it to me, Alpha. I need it." Spencer growls and pulls his fingers away, pressing Brendon's thighs apart. "You need to be full, huh? How full can I make you?" He traces his fingers over Brendon's belly. "Is your pussy begging for me to put another puppy in here?"

Brendon whimpers. "Yes, oh fuck!" He pants, trying to arch his hips back. "Fill me up with your come. My pussy needs it. Fill me up until I'm dripping with it"

Spencer pushes in fast, pent up and ready to finally feel Brendon around him. Brendon moans, already pushing down for more.

Spencer grunts and grips Brendon's thighs, pulling them wider apart. "Fuck, you're so desperate today. My needy little omega"

Brendon digs his nails into Spencer's shoulders, scratching at the soft skin. "Feels so good, Alpha."

Spencer thrusts into him hard, bending down to capture his mouth in a rough kiss. "You love this, don't you?" Spencer growls, "You love my big cock filling up your sweet little pussy"

Brendon nods frantically, whimpering against Spencer's neck. "I want your knot, please," He begs.

Spencer's hand flicks over his nipple, making Brendon yelp and jerk. "Be patient" Spencer teases, groaning as Brendon tightens around him

"You're teasing," Brendon moans unhappily. "After I got all prettied up for you."

Spencer hums and thrusts into him deep. "It's because you're so pretty. I can't help it. I want to tease you all night, edge you for hours before you come on my knot"

"No," Brendon moans, drawing it out when Spencer pinches his nipple. "I can't wait."

"You can't?" Spencer teases, pressing in as deep as he can and biting over Brendon's mating mark.

Brendon shakes his head. "I want to feel you."

Spencer pulls back and kisses him one last time before he leans back and pulls Brendon's legs further apart, starting to fuck into him for real

Brendon moans and closes his eyes. "So good, Alpha."

Spencer presses him into the mattress and thrusts in faster, one of his hands coming up to play with Brendon's nipple through the fabric again. Brendon moans and tosses his head back, baring his neck submissively as he clenches around Spencer and Spencer growls as he feels his knot start to swell.

He scrapes his teeth over Brendon's throat, loving the way Brendon goes still beneath him. "My perfect Omega," Spencer groans out. He grips Brendon's sides and pushes into him hard.

Brendon gasps and comes all over his belly when Spencer's knot pops into him fully and Spencer kisses him hard as he tries to catch his breath

Brendon kisses him back languidly, melting into it until Spencer pulls back and rests his head in the crook of Brendon's neck.

"I love you so much, B" He murmurs and Brendon smiles, breathing out a laugh as he strokes his fingers through Spencer's hair. "I love you too" He says

Spencer's quiet for a minute. "Did you mean what you said?" He asks finally. "About wanting another pup?" Brendon lifts his head and looks down at him. "I thought that was just dirty talk. I'm not ready to have another pup."

"Oh thank god" Spencer breathes and laughs against Brendon's chest before he lifts his head up. "I love our kids more than anything, but I don't know if I could handle another one right now"

Brendon hums. "Me neither, honestly. They're both balls of energy."

Spencer hums, "Just like they're Daddy was when he was little" He says and surges forward to kiss Brendon lazily. "Hey, I still have plenty energy left" Brendon protests, but his voice is suggestive, and he arches his back while grinding back on Spencer's knot.

Spencer groans. "You can't possibly be ready to go again already."

Brendon giggles. "Who's the old man who can't get it up now?" He teases

"I'm knotted inside of you, what more do you want from me?" Spencer asks dramatically.

Brendon loops is arms around Spencer's neck. "You. Right here. All the time" He says and kisses Spencer quick. "Plus, you haven't eaten me out in forever, so that too" He teases

"Well, I can't knot you and eat you out at the same time. It just doesn't work that way," Spencer says reasonably.

"I know that!" Brendon says indignantly. "This is all advice for later" He says and tilts his head to press a kiss to Spencer's cheek

Spencer smiles. "I might fall asleep on you before I have time to do that."

Brendon pouts and Spencer laughs, surging forward to press kisses all over his face. "I'll just have to do it in the morning" He says

"You could wake me up that way," Brendon suggests mischievously.

Spencer smiles and growls a little. "Naughty little omega" He comments before kissing Brendon on the mouth passionately

Brendon cups the back of Spencer's head and kisses him back.

* * *

 

I keep thinking about when Lily first learns to crawl and she loves her big brother so she follows/tries to follow Ollie everywhere

Omg that's adorable!! and Ollie just laughs and runs away, looking back to watch her follow him

and at first she has trouble keeping up with him but pretty soon she's crawling after him as fast as she can

and Ollie's just like "Look, Daddy! Lily can crawl super fast now!"

and Brendon's laughing fondly as Oliver steps away again and Lily immediately crawls towards him and grabs at him and shrieks.

and he giggles and pulls away from her and runs behind Brendon, watching as Lily crawls around her Daddy to try and get to Ollie again. "Lily! We could play tag!"

Lily reaches out and grabs Ollie's pant leg in her little fist. Ollie giggles at her. "Now I'm it! And you have to run away from me!"

Lily just giggles and tugs on his leg again. Ollie puts his hand on his face. "No! You're supposed to run away, Lily!" He tells her

She looks up at him and Ollie gently detaches her hand, taking a few steps away from her. "Now run away, and I'll chase you," He says. She gets up on her hands and knees with a determined look and crawls straight towards Ollie.

Brendon stifles a laugh. Ollie huffs and leans over, his tiny hands on his hips. "You're not very good at this game" He tells her

"She just loves you and wants to be by you," Brendon explains to his son. "She's too little to understand the concept of running away as a game."

Ollie considers this and Lily grabs his pant leg again, tugging to try and get his attention. "Owwie!" She giggles

Ollie sighs and sits down beside her. "Maybe you'll be be better at tag when you learn to walk."

Brendon smiles and ruffles his son's hair. "Don't worry. She'll be walking and playing big kid games before you know it"

Ollie looks at his baby sister doubtfully. "How long?"

"Several months" Brendon says carefully, not sure how to explain that half a year will pass by quickly to a 4 year old.

Oliver pouts. "That's a long time, Daddy!"

Brendon laughs. "Yeah, I know it sounds a long ways away. I guess you'll just have to just keep teaching her new games to play, Puppy"

Lily moves forward, trying to crawl into Oliver's lap.

Ollie huffs a little but leans back to let her up. "Hi, Lily" He says

She grabs at his shirt, trying to pull a handful of the fabric to her mouth.

Ollie tugs it out of her hands. "Hey! That's not food!" He tells her but she tries to grab the fabric again. "Daddy!" Ollie complains

Brendon reaches for the baby, taking her out of reach of Ollie. She squirms at first, but calms when she sees Brendon's face. Brendon puts his face close to hers. "You can't eat your brother's shirt, silly Lily."

Ollie giggles at the rhyme. "Silly Lily!" He repeats and Brendon smiles down at him before returning his attention back on his baby. "Is my girl hungry? Is that it?"

She makes a loud noise and Brendon takes that for confirmation. "Time for silly Lily to eat!" He singsongs, making her smile.

"Daddy I wanna eat too!" Ollie says and Brendon smiles at him. "Well then, we'll all go have a little family lunch in the kitchens then. Does that sound good?" Brendon asks and Ollie nods, pushing himself up from the floor. Brendon holds out his hand for Ollie and he takes it.

* * *

 

but this is making me think about how many kids Brendon and Spencer end up having, just because I kept thinking about Ollie being so mystified by twins and I guess they wouldn't even have to be Brendon and Spencer's kids but that's what I was imagining

Awwww yes like maybe one of the servants have twins and Ollie gets to meet them and he's just so confused and is like "They're the same!"

yes exactly like he meets the babies for the first time and maybe  he sees one and then the other and he just can't figure out why there's two and all of the adults laugh and Brendon's like "No, they're two different puppies, Ollie."

and Ollie just looks back and forth between them and is like "No! They're all the same!" but then one of the babies starts to fuss and Ollie's a little taken aback

and he points at the other one and goes, "This one isn't crying!"

All of the adults laugh again and Ollie frowns. "Daddy!" He whines and Brendon ruffles his hair. "I told you, Puppy, they're two different babies"

"But they're the same," Ollie insists. Brendon shakes his head. "No, they just look the same. The babies are twins."

Ollie tilts his head. "What's 'twins'?" He asks

"It's when two babies are born at the same time," Brendon explains. "Remember when Lily was growing in my tummy?" He asks, and Ollie nods. "Well, sometimes there are two babies in there instead of one."

Ollie's eyes go wide and he turns back to the twin babies. "Both of them were in there?" He asks

The servant laughs and nods. "Yes, Master Oliver. I had these two little babies inside of me at the same time."

Ollie stares at her, his little mouth open in amazement before he bites his lip and looks at the twins again.

"They're not the same?" He asks tentatively, and she shakes her head. "No, they're different."

Ollie frowns, thinking hard. "Will they always look the same?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait for them to grow up so we can see," She says.

Ollie contemplates this. "How do you know which one is- the right one?" He asks, still frowning and Brendon laughs. "I think he means: How do you tell them apart?" He tells the servant

She laughs. "They're very different, Master Oliver. They act very different."

Ollie looks at her doubtfully and she smiles at him. "He-" She says, pointing to the baby who was fussing earlier, "-is usually very noisy and always wants to move around. And he-" She points to the other baby," -is always quiet and calm."

Ollie squints at them. "They look the same," He finally pronounces.

The servant laughs and so do the other adults in the room.

Ollie frowns. "They do!" He insists and Brendon ruffles his hair again. "They do look the same, Puppy."

Ollie huffs and looks back to the babies, reaching out to poke one of their hands. He gasps when the baby grabs on to his finger.

He stares at the baby in wonder, and looks at the other baby. "Will he grab my finger?" he asks

"I don't know, Puppy. Why don't you let him try?" Brendon offers and Ollie puts his finger next to the other baby's hand. After a few seconds, the second baby grips his finger tight too and Ollie giggles

"They're both holding my hand," He says happily.

"I see" Brendon says and Ollie bounces his arms a little, delighted when the babies hold on tighter. "Daddy, when can they play?"

Brendon laughs. "When they're older, Puppy. You know they're too little to play now."

"Yeah, but when?!" Ollie asks impatiently and Brendon snorts. "You had to wait for Lily to get older before she could play too, remember?" He says and Ollie pouts.

"That's a long time," He whines, and Brendon narrows his eyes. "Ollie, whining isn't going to change anything."

Ollie huffs, but turns back to the twins, playing with their hands again. "What are their names?" He chirps after a while

Their mother smiles. "This one is Alec," She says, touching one baby. "And this one is Simon." She touches the other baby.

"Hi Alec. Hi Simon" Ollie chirps waving each of the baby's hands

Both babies look up at him with big eyes. Ollie giggles. "They're so little."

"Mhmm" Brendon says, leaning in and hugging Ollie from behind. "You were that little a short time ago too"

Ollie shakes his head. "No, Daddy! I wasn't little like this."

Brendon laughs and kisses Ollie’s temple. "You were! You used to be so tiny before you grew into my little puppy!"

Ollie looks at Alec and Simon. "Like them?" He asks doubtfully, and Brendon nods. "So tiny like them. I used to hold you and watch you sleep."

Ollie looks at the twins before he giggles. "That's silly!" He squeals

The twins startle and Brendon shushes Ollie. "Inside voice, Puppy."

Ollie blinks. "Sorry" He whispers

"It's okay. We just don't want to scare the babies," Brendon says quietly.

Brendon looks at the twins with big eyes. "Sorry" He whispers to them

"Do you want to hold one of them?" Their mother asks.

Ollie's head whips around, his eyes huge. "Can I?" He asks and she smiles at him, nodding. "Of course, little Master. Just sit down on the sofa and you can hold them."

Ollie scrambles to sit down, bouncing eagerly, and Brendon laughs.

"You've got to be really careful, Puppy. They're are really tiny and fragile" He says, watching his son fondly

Ollie huffs. "I know, Daddy," He says as Alec is gently placed in his arms.

Brendon raises his hands in surrender, laughing. Ollie looks down at the tiny baby in awe. Alec makes a small noise and squirms in Ollie's arms

Ollie gazes at him with wide eyes. "I love him," He breathes.

It startles a laugh out of Brendon and the twins' mom smiles.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" She asks Ollie.

"He's cute!" Ollie chirps, and looks back down at the squirmy baby

Brendon smiles at his son. "It looks like he likes you too."

Ollie makes a happy noise and leans over to kiss the baby on the head

Brendon's heart melts at the sight.

The baby starts to fuss and Ollie sits up quickly, looking to his Daddy worriedly. The baby's mom comes to pick him up. "Did you want to hold Simon too?" She asks Ollie

She takes Alec out of his arms and holds him up to her shoulder, rubbing his back. Ollie nods. "Yes, please."

She smiles at him and goes to get the other baby, but Alec fusses when she tries to put him down. Brendon laughs. "I remember those days" He says, "I can take Simon to him if you want" He offers

She smiles. "Thank you, Master Brendon," She says gratefully and rocks Alec. Brendon gently scoops Simon up into his arms. "Hi, Simon," He coos. "Aren't you just the most precious little thing?"

The baby just stares up at him with wide eyes and Ollie whines. "Daddy! I wanna see! I wanna hold him!"

"I'm coming, Ollie. Just be patient," Brendon says and leans down to inhale Simon's baby smell.

It's sweet and soft and it makes something inside of Brendon long for another tiny baby.

"So precious," He murmurs and Ollie whines again, bouncing in his seat.

"Okay! Okay!" Brendon says, looking at his son. He gently places Simon in Ollie's arms.

Ollie settles down and stares at the little baby. He doesn't fuss like Alec does, just looks back at Ollie with wide eyes.

Ollie stares back before he looks up at Brendon. "He's quiet" He tells his Daddy and Brendon nods. "I see that, Puppy." He says and Ollie nods looking back down at the baby. Simon stares at him for a while before he blinks and yawns, turning his head into Ollie's chest and Ollie gasps. "Daddy, he moved!" Ollie whispers

Brendon smiles. "It looks like he's sleepy," He whispers as Simon's eyes flutter and he snuggles in against Ollie's chest.

Ollie breathes out slowly and looks down in wonder. "Are you going to sleep?" He whispers to the baby.

The baby makes a little sound and squirms before settling down again, his eyes slowly falling shut.

Ollie watches Simon before he looks up at his Daddy quickly. "He didn't get a goodnight kiss!" He says, concerned

Brendon blinks and then laughs softly. "Why don't you give him a goodnight kiss? You just have to be gentle."

Ollie blinks and then carefully leans over to kiss the baby on the forehead gently. "Goodnight!" He whispers

Simon snuffles in his sleep and Brendon's heart melts at the sight of his son holding the tiny sleeping baby.

Ollie holds him for a few more minutes before he starts to fidget. Brendon smiles at him. "Do you want to stop holding him, Puppy?" Brendon asks and Ollie bites his lip, frowning. "You can hold him some more later if you want" The babies' mother says softly, smiling at the little master. Ollie watches the baby for a couple seconds before he nods

Brendon gently takes the baby out of Ollie's arms, brushing a soft kiss over his tiny face before laying him back down in his cradle. "How about we come and visit again when the babies are both awake?" He whispers to Ollie.

Ollie looks between the two babies one last time before he nods again and raises his arms up.

Brendon shakes his head a little but lifts Ollie into his arms. "You're getting big, Puppy," He says.

Ollie doesn't say anything and rests his head on Brendon's shoulder. Brendon smiles and nods to the servant before he walks out of the room.

"Did you like seeing the twins?" Brendon asks.

There's a pause before he can feel Ollie nod and Brendon frowns. His son isn't ever this quiet

He rubs Ollie's back. "Is something wrong?"

There's a long pause and Brendon looks down at his son. "Not little" Ollie murmurs into Brendon's shirt

"What do you mean?" Brendon asks.

"M'not a baby" Ollie murmurs and Brendon frowns. "No. You're not a baby anymore, you're my little puppy" He tells Ollie

Ollie shakes his head. "You said I'm big."

"Oh, Puppy" Brendon says sympathetically. "I just meant you were getting bigger and growing up to be healthy and strong! You're still very little!" Brendon enthuses and  Ollie sniffles.

"Will you love me when I'm not little?" He asks tearfully.

"Of course!" Brendon says, heart hurting that his little boy even had to ask. "I will always love you, no matter what! Even if you grow up to be bigger than me or Papa!" Brendon says, "And I'll still think you're my little puppy and want to cuddle you all the time!" He tells Ollie

Ollie sniffles. "I want to be a little puppy forever," He says miserably.

"Puppy" Brendon says and kisses his forehead. "You'll always be me and Papa's little puppy, but think of all the things you love to do that you couldn't do if you were still a baby like the twins"

"Like what?" Ollie asks, and Brendon hums. "Well, you couldn't walk or talk or play with any of your toys or eat any of Cook's food or build sandcastles on the beach with Papa."

Ollie considers this. "Then I don't wanna get any bigger!" He says and Brendon pouts dramatically down at him. "But me and Papa had so many things planned once you turned 5!" He says and Ollie looks at him suspiciously. "Like what?" He asks and Brendon looks around before he ducks his head. "I'm not supposed to tell you but Papa bought some books so that you and him can try to read together" Brendon says quietly

Ollie frowns. "Me and Papa read stories all the time," He says, confused.

Brendon smiles. "Mhmm, but Papa wants to teach you how to read" He says

Ollie's eyes get huge. "I can read the stories?" He asks, and Brendon nods. "That's what Papa wants to teach you. So you can read the stories with him.”

"I wanna do that!" Ollie says and Brendon smiles at him. "You'll have to be a little bit bigger to do that, Puppy" He says and Ollie's face screws up in concentration. "Okay" He finally concedes

"But that's as big as I want to be," He adds, and Brendon laughs.

"And what about next summer, when me and Papa said you could start learning to ride a bicycle?" Brendon asks him

Ollie makes a face. "Daddy," He moans, and Brendon laughs again. "You have to get bigger to do all those things, Puppy."

Ollie huffs and Brendon kisses his head. "You'll have so many new fun things to do when you grow bigger and bigger!"

"But I'll still be your puppy?" Ollie asks, and Brendon nods. "You'll always be my little puppy. I promise."

Ollie blinks and then throws his arms around Brendon's neck, hugging his Daddy. and Brendon's heart melts

"I love you, little Puppy," He whispers into Ollie's hair.

"I love you, Daddy" Ollie says into his neck

* * *

END

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also an alternate ending we wrote (as if we hadn't already written enough) that I'm working on piecing together and posting, but we hope you liked this little idea that turned into a huge AU!


	15. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending/timeline that we wrote after we ran out of ideas for the main au....as if we hadn't written enough already...
> 
> fair warning, this is much less edited and more conversational than the main au!

**Alternate ending**

* * *

 

you know what I was thinking about though, because we haven't milked this au enough obviously, was Brendon being courted by suitors and being forced to marry/mate with one of them (and not like dallon or anyone either just like some random alpha who thinks brendon is pretty and a good business connection) and Spencer's still his best friend and servant and they have a secret relationship going

yes, like its an arranged marriage against Brendon's wishes and the only way he'll agree to it is if he gets to take Spencer as his personal servant

and this alpha (who is probably much older than Brendon bc I'm p sure Brendon was like 17/18 in the beginning of this) is just like "okay sure fine whatever" and Brendon's so scared and worried and disgusted because he doesn't want to mate with this alpha

yes ...were you thinking the other alpha is just kind of disinterested in him except for like having him have a child or bringing him as a trophy husband sort of thing?

Yes pretty much like they're not actively cruel to him but they're pretty much only interested in using him and during the courting the alpha sucks up to Brendon's parents more than anything

yes and I’m just picturing Brendon freaking out on his wedding day and being completely frantic so Spencer sends all the other servants out of his rooms and then grips Brendon by the shoulders and is like "You're going to be okay. Everything will be fine" and Brendon just kisses him hard

and Spencer cups his face and kisses him back and pretends for a moment that he's the one marrying Brendon and the very expensive, very voluminous white dress forcing them to stand a few inches apart is for him but it's not and it hurts and Brendon feels the same and wishes he was marrying Spencer instead and he tries not to cry when it's time for him to walk down the aisle to his soon to be husband and Spencer quietly steps out of the church while they're saying their vows because he has to scream in the bathroom and wipe away the couple tears that have fallen and during the whole reception he just focuses on the fact that he still gets to spend time with Brendon after all of this. That he's not losing him forever

and Brendon's new alpha just has him tucked against his side and Spencer hates seeing it and Brendon's fake smiling through it all

and Brendon hates everything about it. He keeps catching glimpses of Spencer serving the party guests and he just wants to run away to a quiet room and just be with Spencer. And then before they know it the party's almost over and Brendon's Alpha's gotten a little drunk and keeps whispering in his ear about how he's looking forward to tonight

And Brendon represses a shudder because the last thing he wants is to be knotted and claimed by this Alpha and his hand brushes his neck and he wants to cry because he'll have a mating mark

And once the party ends and all the well wishers go home, Brendon tells his new husband he'll be right up to bed before he literally runs out of the room. Spencer runs after him and follows him into the bathroom and Brendon's just freaking out and shaking his head and is like "I can't do this, Spence! I can't do this!"

And Spencer's heart breaks again because Brendon looks terrified and like he's about to throw up and he pulls Brendon into his arms and Brendon sobs "I don't want to be mated to him"

"I know" Spencer says, trying to be the strong one and hugging him tight, "He doesn't seem that bad though, right?" Spencer says and Brendon whimpers. "He's not /you/"

Something possessive curls in Spencer's chest. "I want to mate you, and I would if I could, but I can't," he says, brushing his fingers over Brendon's neck.

Brendon shivers. "I want you to" He whispers

"I can't," Spencer repeats, upset. Brendon just looks up at him. "Please, Spence," he whispers. "Please, I need you to."

Spencer whines. "B, I /can't/" He says miserably

Brendon's eyes start to well with tears again. "You're my Alpha."

A growl comes deep from his chest. "I am." Spencer says. "No matter what, you and I know that I'm your Alpha and you're my Omega"

"I want everyone to know that," Brendon says tearfully.

"I wish that could happen, but it's just not possible for us" Spencer says, kissing Brendon's forehead when he starts to get choked up

"I don't want him to mate me," Brendon says miserably.

"I don't think you have much choice, B" Spencer says quietly, "I mean, you could always ask him to wait, but you'll have to be mated to him eventually"

"I don't want to go up there. I can't take it. I'll vomit if he puts his hands or his mouth on me. Spencer, please, I can't do this. I-I can't," Brendon says desperately.

"What do you want me to do?" Spencer asks him, cupping Brendon's face gently

"Tell him I'm sick," Brendon begs. "Tell him I had too much wine and I couldn't handle it."

Spencer hesitates, searching Brendon's eyes for something, and Brendon frowns. "Spencer!" He says miserably and Spencer blinks. "I just, I don't know why you want to torture yourself by drawing it out?" He says quietly and Brendon shakes his head. "I just can't" He whispers and Spencer kisses his temple. "Okay. Okay, B"

"You'll tell him?" Brendon asks, and Spencer nods. "I'll tell him. You go up to your rooms and I'll tell him you're ill, and apologize."

"Spence!" Brendon says happily and surges up to peck him on the mouth. Spencer kisses him back lightly before he draws back. "You'll have to act convincingly though. He may not believe me and come check on you himself" Spencer warns

Brendon nods. "I will," he says, and Spencer kisses his cheek. "Alright." Spencer lets Brendon go up to his rooms before he takes a deep breath and sets off to the new Alpha's. His rooms are on the opposite end of the manor as Brendon's, and Spencer knocks on the heavy door hesitantly. "Come in!" A voice calls loudly, and Spencer turns the knob. Master Dalloway's sitting room is large and decorated with dark wood. The man in question is sitting in front of the fireplace, jacket discarded and tie undone, an open bottle of alcohol in his hand. "My bride," he slurs, and then scents the air. "You're not my bride," he says, confused, and squints at Spencer.

Spencer clears his throat. "No, Sir. Master Brendon sent me to tell you he's deeply sorry, but he's- incapacitated after drinking so much at the reception and cannot see you tonight"

He frowns and takes a drink from his bottle. "But it's his wedding night," he says.

Spencer clears his throat. "Not to be inappropriate, sir, but I do not think you wish to lie with him while he's covered in his own sick" Spencer says and holds his breath as he waits for Master Dalloway's reaction. He doesn't have to wait for long. The Alpha makes a disgusted expression and takes another drink

"Of course not," he says, sounding mildly offended. He peers up at Spencer. "He's very pretty, don't you think? Lots of other alphas clamoring for him, I know."

Spencer grits his teeth. "I wouldn't know" He says but Master Dalloway isn't even listening for his response. "He's going to be the talk of all the parties, pretty young thing like that on my arm" Dalloway slurs

Spencer digs his nails into his palms. "And he's so charming," Dalloway goes on and takes another swig. "And you can just tell he's going to catch so nicely." Spencer can barely contain an angry growl.

"Right" He says tightly. Master Dalloway takes another drink. "I would have thought he'd been able to hold his liquor better, though, the little socialite he is" He says and squints up at Spencer. "He's a handful" Spencer manages to get out and Master Dalloway barks out a laugh. "I'm sure you've cleaned up a lot of his messes" He says

"It's not my place to say," Spencer says as politely as he can. Master Dalloway squints at his bottle and then looks up at Spencer again. "What I'm really worried about is bonding with him. You know him. Is he going to get clingy and needy if I give him a mating bite?"

Spencer hesitates, choosing his words carefully. "I don't know It may be best to wait a bit until you can tell, although" Spencer says, "Brendon likes his independence. I doubt that would change just because he found an Alpha" He says and Dalloway grunts. "Yes, I quite like that he can be off on his own and entertain himself while I'm busy with business. I'm a very busy man" He tells Spencer

Spencer gives a cursory nod, but Dalloway is already going on, seemingly to himself. "Yes, it wouldn't do to drag him all over the place with me. Especially not when he's with child. I'll have to be gone on business a lot, and I can't keep a needy omega with me."

Spencer flinches at the mention of Brendon being pregnant, but he recovers quickly. "Of course, Sir" He grits out

Dalloway looks up as if he's forgotten Spencer was there. "I'll wait on the mating bite," he decides. "I want to see what he's like when I have him in my bed, first. If he's needy there, I might have to forego a bite altogether. Pardon my coarseness," he adds, waving his bottle drunkenly in Spencer's direction. "I'm thinking out loud." Spencer swallows the bitterness on his tongue and focuses on storing away that little bit of info Dalloway just gave him. "Of course, Sir." He says tightly, "Will you be requiring anything else, Sir?"

Dalloway shakes his head. "No, you can go. Someone needs to tend to my sick bride."

"Tell him good night from me." Dalloway says with a dismissive wave of his hand and Spencer nods. "Yes, Sir" He says and walks out the doors

He has to stop outside the door to try and collect himself. Anger curls in him at the way Dalloway talks about Brendon, as if he's a new invention Dalloway has purchased, and not a live person.

He takes a few deep breaths before he makes his way to Brendon's rooms. He knocks on the door and there's a frail "Yes?" that almost makes Spencer laughs before he says "It's just me". There's a pause before the door is flung open

Brendon tugs him into the room. "Am I spared?" he asks dramatically, and Spencer nods. "He believed me. He was also very drunk and, um. Talkative."

Brendon stills. "What does that mean?" He asks cautiously

Spencer sighs. "Well first of all, he seems to think of you as a prized mare. Second of all, he's afraid you'll become glued to his hip if he bonds with you."

Brendon laughs sharply, but Spencer still catches the flash of hurt in his eyes. "As if I would ever become attached to someone like /him/!" He scoffs and Spencer clears his throat awkwardly. "Well, he seems to think how you-" Spencer struggles with the word, "-perform in bed will reflect how you take the   mating bite. If you're too needy, he may not mark you at all" Spencer tells him

Brendon's eyes widen at the implication of Spencer's words. "So...if I become the needy omega, he'll leave me alone?" He asks in a small voice.

"He- He likes that you won't bother him while he's conducting business and doesn't seem to want any kind of clingy omega anywhere near him" Spencer says and grabs  Brendon's hand when Brendon looks upset. "You know what this means? It means that you give one, single performance of being the needy, little omega he's worried about in his bed, and he may not even officially mate with you. He wouldn't bite you for fear of you becoming like that all the time! You'd be unclaimed, technically, isn't that what you want?" Spencer asks

"Oh," Brendon breathes out. "I-yes, I want that. But what if he doesn't buy it?" he asks, and Spencer frowns. "Well, maybe you could play at being needier before you even spend the night with him," he suggests.

Brendon groans. "I don't even want to think about spending the night in his bed!" He says, wrinkling his nose before he looks back at Spencer, "I'd rather just spend all my nights with you"

"You can spend tonight with me," Spencer says, and Brendon sighs. "I want all of them," he repeats. "I want to get up every morning knowing I get to sleep in the same bed as you that night."

Spencer smiles sadly at him. "I want that too" He says

okay so I have this thought that like Dalloway doesn't even remember anything about the night before the next morning bc he was too drunk and Spencer pushes Brendon to act clingy and needy Yes yes I like that. Do you think they pretend that Brendon did spend the night with him?

hmmm I don't know bc I was sort of toying with the idea of Dalloway thinking that he did mate and claim Brendon

Ohhhhhh yeah I like that better

like...he probably dreamed it and he woke up in the morning with the worst headache and an empty bed and he has no idea where his bride is and maybe Spencer goes down to get Brendon some breakfast bc Brendon's still faking sick and he runs into some of the servants who are gossiping and/or Dalloway himself (bc i really want Spencer to mate Brendon tbh but we don't have to work that in)

Lol no that's perfect bc I really want Spencer to mate Brendon too!! And like Spencer runs into Dalloway in the dining room and Spencer asks him how he is

and Dalloway looks sort of really exhausted but also pretty happy and he says something about how he claimed his new bride last night and Spencer tries not to let his shock show on his face

And Dalloway just misreads it as inappropriate talk at breakfast and is like "Sorry, I'm just pleased everything went so smoothly"

and Spencer's mind is just scrambling because obviously Brendon /didn't/ go to Dalloway's rooms last night because he was curled up in bed with /Spencer/ and he just blinks and says "that's good" and it's really belated

And Dalloway frowns at him a little before he clears his throat, "Do you have any idea where he is? I haven't seen him all morning"

Spencer forces himself to pull together. "He's upstairs, in his rooms. I was just getting him some breakfast."

Dalloway's eyebrows furrow and Spencer clears his throat. "I think he said he woke up with a headache after drinking and- everything" Spencer says

"Hmmm," Dalloway says, his mouth setting into a thin line. "He wasn't in my quarters when I woke this morning."

"He said he was- sore- and had a headache and didn't want to bother you" Spencer says

"Ah," Dalloway says, and relaxes. "I'd like to see him this morning, when he's feeling better."

"Of course" Spencer says, "I'll let him know, Sir"

Dalloway nods and Spencer forces himself to walk out of the kitchen at a dignified pace, before breaking into a run when he's out of sight.

He runs to Brendon's rooms and wrenches open the door, closing it quickly behind him. "Jesus, Spence!" Brendon says, clutching his chest and then glances around him, "What is it? What's wrong?" He asks frantically

Spencer rushes over to Brendon, and sets his hands on his shoulders. Brendon's eyes widen. "Spence, you're scaring me," he says, and Spencer realizes he's breathing heavily and probably squeezing Brendon's shoulders a bit too tightly. He loosens his grip a fraction. "Dalloway thinks he mated you last night."

"I- what?" Brendon breathes and Spencer shakes his head. "I don't know! He mentioned something about finally being mated last night and- and- I don't know!" Spencer says

Brendon's fingers go to his neck, like he might have been claimed without  realizing it. "He-but we didn't-" Brendon stammers.

"I know! I think he must have dreamed it all up!" Spencer says and squeezes Brendon's shoulders again

"But we're not mated," Brendon says and sinks onto the unmade bed. "And he thinks we are."

"Yeah." Spencer says and bites his lip. "It means you need a mating mark" He says hesitantly

Brendon looks up at him, startled. "Don't say that unless you mean it."

"I mean it" Spencer says emphatically, sitting next to him on the bed. "I've meant it since I was twelve years old"

Brendon flushes. "We hadn't even presented then," he says, because he still can't believe Spencer fell in love with him like that. Even though he felt the same about Spencer. "I want to be your omega," Brendon whispers.

Spencer grabs his hand and squeezes it. "I want to be your Alpha." He says quietly back.

"Then claim me," Brendon says, and he sounds a little desperate, like he did yesterday when Spencer denied him.

He bares his neck to Spencer but Spencer just smiles and kisses him softly. "If I get to do this, I'm doing it right" He says

"Do we have time?" Brendon asks. Spencer kisses him again. "I told Dalloway you were feeling under the weather after yesterday. We have time."

Brendon gives him a beautiful smile. "I love you" He says before he surges forward to kiss Spencer deep.

Spencer wraps his arms around Brendon and kisses him back, not holding back.

Spencer can barely hold back a growl, nipping playfully at Brendon's mouth. He can't believe he can actually do this, can actually be mated to Brendon

He pushes Brendon back until he lays down, and Spencer climbs over him, knees bracketing Brendon's hips. "Mine," he murmurs possessively and dips down to kiss Brendon again.

"Yours' Brendon breathes, arms coming up to loop around Spencer's shoulders and keep him on top of him

Spencer's only too happy to stay close to Brendon. He starts to kiss along Brendon's jaw, inhaling his scent.

Brendon lets out a whimper. "Spence" He says, voice all breathy

"I'm here," Spencer says. "I'm going to mate you, B."

"Please. Please do it now. I want to be mated to you forever!" Brendon says

Heat rushes through Spencer. "I'm going to do it right, baby. I want you to be on my knot when I claim you."

Brendon moans and nods, reaching down to tug off Spencer's shirt.

Spencer pulls back enough to let him, and Brendon drops it off the bed. He runs his hands over Spencer's chest, whining when Spencer pushes him back again to start undressing Brendon.

He nearly tears Brendon's clothes, trying to get them off so fast, and kisses every bit of skin he uncovers

Brendon's whine turns to a gasp and he pushes up against Spencer.

Spencer growls and pins Brendon's hips down, scenting at his neck.

"Please knot me," Brendon begs.

"Shh" Spencer whispers, "I will" He says and kisses Brendon again before he shoves his trousers down around his thighs

Brendon props himself up to watch, eyes dark with want.

He licks his lips absently when Spencer gets his cock out. It had been a while since he and Spencer did this. Both too worried that it would mess up Brendon's courting. He doesn't care now. He only wants Spencer

Spencer seems to be feeling the same way. He strokes his cock twice and then puts his hands on Brendon's thighs, spreading them apart. "Getting wet for me?" He asks.

He almost chokes on his tongue when he sees that Brendon's hole is practically dripping for him. "Need your knot, Spencer! Please!" Brendon begs, arching up as best he can

"I'm gonna give it to you," Spencer says, and guides his cock to Brendon's wet hole.

He pushes in slowly, making Brendon gasp and clutch at his shoulders, nails digging into skin as Spencer fills him up

Spencer moans. Being inside of Brendon feels even better than he remembers.

"Fuck, B, I'm not gonna last very long" He grunts, thrusting into the omega hard

"I don't care," Brendon pants out. "I just want to be mated to you."

Spencer groans and manages to last a few more minutes before his know starts to swell

He grinds into Brendon deep as it grows, and reaches between them to thumb Brendon's cock, but Brendon just whines and squirms. "Bite me, please," He begs. Spencer growls loudly as his knot pops fully and kisses Brendon's jaw. "I love you so much" Spencer murmurs next to his ear. "I love you too-!!" Brendon pants turn into a high pitched moan as Spencer sinks his teeth into the junction of Brendon's neck and shoulder

Brendon jerks against him and then goes limp, and Spencer can feel come spreading over his hand.

Spencer growls deep in his chest and clamps his teeth down tighter, a wave of possessiveness unlike anything he's ever felt washing over him and making his chest warm

He's ached to do this since Brendon had his first heat, and it's a little surreal that he's actually doing it now.

For a few intense moments, they stay like that, and then Spencer slowly releases Brendon's neck

Brendon just gazes up at him, his eyes huge and dark. "My omega," Spencer whispers, the possessiveness expanding in his chest.

Brendon shivers at the words and starts to purr underneath him

Spencer leans back down to nuzzle at Brendon's neck, careful of the bite. "You have to claim me back," he says.

Brendon breathing picks up again and he blinks rapidly. It's not unheard of for both Alpha and Omega to both claim each other, but in higher, more traditional society it rarely happened. Brendon lifts his head up and drags his mouth along Spencer's throat

Spencer cups the back of Brendon's head, his heart pounding. He nudges Brendon along to the right place and Brendon presses close, sending sparks of anticipation up Spencer's spine.

"Go on, B" Spencer manages to get out, "Please" He whispers and then he feels Brendon's teeth sink into his own neck

Spencer groans and forces himself to be still. It's painful at first, but then suddenly it's washed away and Spencer feels so good and relaxed.

Spencer hums in contentment and he can hear Brendon let out the tiniest growl against his skin. It makes heat shoot down his spine and his knot throbs inside of Brendon

Brendon shudders and slowly eases up on Spencer's neck.

"My Alpha" He says, nosing at Spencer's jaw before he tilts his head up to kiss him

"My Omega," Spencer whispers back and kisses Brendon.

* * *

 

I think Dalloway is really eager to get Brendon pregnant and can't wait for his heat and also Brendon hates spending the night with his husband

yeah like within the first few months, Dalloway keeps bringing up that they should start trying for a baby

And the last thing Brendon wants is for Dalloway to get him pregnant and he already hates it when Dalloway requests for Brendon to spend the night in his bed because he feels horrible and he hates smelling like him and he knows when his heat is coming but doesn't tell Dalloway because he can't stand the thought of going up there for a whole week and more likely than not getting pregnant

do you think he does get pregnant by Dalloway? bc I was thinking maybe he doesn't know who's child it is bc he spends the night with Dalloway and then spends the rest of his time with Spencer so it could be either of theirs

Yes I was thinking the same thing like he doesn't know and first he just hopes he's not pregnant and after the first night (maybe he hides that he's  in heat, maybe Dalloway is just busy) he goes back to Spencer and he's so upset and feels like a bad omega because another alpha knotted him

yes and Spencer doesn't like it either but he knows that's the reality of their relationship, but Dalloway's scent on Brendon is driving him crazy so he knots Brendon that night too

and Brendon finally calms down and says he hates being married and he doesn't want to be pregnant with his husband's pup

and Spencer just cuddles him, nuzzling his mating mark, and trying to make Brendon feel better even though he feels the same

and Brendon just prays he's not pregnant but of course he ends up being pregnant

and maybe he's so sure that it's Dalloway's and he's so upset about it and Spencer is just like "It could be mine. You don't know for sure"

and Spencer's hoping it's his baby and do you think they ever find out for sure?

I don't think they ever know for sure but I was thinking maybe they both secretly agree that it smells more like Spencer's

like they both secretly believe the baby is Spencer's and the baby seems very comforted by Spencer's scent

yes exactly! and i kind of like the idea that after the baby is born, Dalloway isn’t mean or anything just very disinterested in having/raising a child so Brendon and Spencer raise it as theirs regardless of who's it really is

yes I agree like Dalloway thinks it's an omega's job to raise pups so he hardly ever wants to see the child that's supposedly his

and in almost complete opposite, Spencer instantly loves the tiny baby and always want to hold it or take care of it

also like the one time Dalloway does hold the baby, she just cries

and maybe he tries to rock her a little but she just wails so he hands her back to Brendon and shrugs and is like "I'm just not good with children" as Brendon calms her down right away

and he's like "see? my omega is a natural at it" and that's pretty much the only time he interacts with the baby

yes and Spencer comes over as soon as Dalloway leaves and is like "Hey, pretty girl, shhh. It's okay! Can you smile for me?" as he lets her grip his finger and makes silly faces at her and pretty soon she's smiling up at him and cooing and Spencer's so happy and Brendon's smiling at them fondly even if his heart aches a little because he wishes this could be the only reality- just him and Spencer and their child

and it's easy to pretend sometimes but then he'll remember the truth and get sad

and it's especially hard after Dalloway gets home after taking business trips because Brendon always lets himself fantasize that he and Spencer and the baby are all alone and happy in the house but once Dalloway gets back the illusion is shattered and Brendon gets really distraught

and he'll shut himself in his rooms with the baby (and Spencer) and by the time Dalloway catches on that Brendon's depressed and upset, the baby is a year old or so and he figures Brendon needs another baby

yes like Dalloway assumes this just proves the old stereotype that a pregnant omega is a happy omega so he starts pushing to have another baby

and Brendon does want another baby, but not right now and definitely not with Dalloway but I keep thinking about him ending up pregnant while Dalloway is away on business

oooh yes! so they know it's Spencer's but does Dalloway connect the dots?

I don't know like maybe Brendon knows he's not far along and has Dalloway knot him right after he gets back to cover it up or he acts like he got pregnant before he left and I don't know if Dalloway should suspect it or not

hmmm idk I do kind of like the idea of Dalloway getting suspicious though

Yeah I do too do you have any thoughts about it?

I was thinking Dalloway sees how close Brendon and Spencer are and he starts to give Spencer tasks to do around the house so that they don't spend as much time together

yes that's good like Spencer might be Brendon's personal servant, but he's technically employed by Dalloway and both of them hate being kept apart

yes and  I like to think Spencer is really good at fixing things like handyman type stuff so Dalloway keeps giving him jobs like that all around the house so he knows that it will actually keep him busy

yes i agree and maybe at first Brendon tries to like go and talk to Spencer while he's working but he realizes he can't do that very much bc it looks suspicious but at the same time Brendon's so lonely bc he only has Spencer and his baby daughter

yes! and maybe Brendon snaps at Dalloway one night because he makes a comment about Brendon being so sullen all the time

and Dalloway doesn't like that at all and maybe it's at dinner in front of others and Dalloway makes an excuse about the pregnancy being difficult but later he gets Brendon alone and tells him he has no right to speak to his Alpha that way

and Brendon just can't take it and he just starts to cry and is like "I'm losing my mind being stuck in here all day and the one person I can talk to is off doing god knows what around the house and I can't keep living like this!" as is hysterical and Dalloway is totally shocked and doesn't even know how to handle him and he tries shouting at Brendon but Brendon's screaming anyway and doesn't hear him or respond and he tries to grab at Brendon, but Brendon scratches him and one of the servants goes to get Spencer

and Spencer shows up to them shouting at each other and immediately puts himself between the two, physically restraining from punching Dalloway in the face. "What is going on?" He asks as Brendon just slumps against him and cries into his chest. "He's lost his damn mind is what's happened!" Dalloway says angrily, rubbing at where Brendon had scratched him, "If he weren't pregnant, I'd knock some sense back into him!" He continues

Spencer's so angry he can barely contain his growl. Dalloway huffs, pointing at Brendon. "See, he's crying now, putting on a pretty act. But he was ready to tear into me a moment ago. Ungrateful little bitch," he spits.

Spencer's fists clench at his side and he can't suppress the growl that rumbles out of him

Brendon clutches at Spencer's shoulders. "Please, don't," he wails, and Spencer's anger starts to fade in favor of worry when he hears the fear in Brendon's voice.

Spencer takes a deep breath. "You're well aware of pregnant omega's mood swings I presume, Sir?" Spencer manages to choke out, trying to focus on getting Brendon away from Dalloway as quickly as possible. Dalloway huffs. "Of course I am! I'm no idiot" He exclaims and Spencer swallows hard. "Brendon tends to get ones that are extreme" Spencer lies through his teeth and Dalloway frowns "He was perfectly fine during his last pregnancy" He protests

"I managed to contain the mood swings," Spencer goes on, and squeezes Brendon's hip in apology. "I would keep him in his rooms and soothe him until they passed, but I haven't had- no one has been tending to them this time."

Dalloway gives him a hard look. "And why haven't I known about it?" He asks. "He didn't want you to know. He was embarrassed about it and didn't want his - Alpha- to see him like that" Spencer says

"I'm sorry Alpha!" Brendon cries and Spencer's not sure whether he's contributing to the charade or speaking to Spencer. Dalloway begins to look a little less angry. "Did he ever-attack you like he did me?" He shows Spencer his scratched arm.

Spencer looks at it and can't help but think about all the times his back and shoulders get scratched up when he knots Brendon and he clears his throat. "Um, once or twice. He likes to try and kick me when I pick him up and carry him to his room" Spencer says

"Feisty little omega," Dalloway says and Brendon whimpers. "You're sure this is just a pregnancy related mood swing?" Dalloway asks.

"He's never acted like this before. Especially not towards you, Sir" Spencer says

Dalloway frowns. "No, he's usually sweet and quiet. Perhaps there's something wrong?"

Spencer scrambles to think of a response. "I-I don't think so, Sir. I think it's just an effect of the pregnancy" He says but Dalloway is already talking over him. "I think I'll send for a doctor. He's not acting like himself"

Spencer tries to say something again, but Dalloway waves him off. "Take him to his rooms and get him in bed if you can," he orders.

Spencer blinks. "Yes, Sir" He says and ushers Brendon down the hall and upstairs

Brendon's still whimpering and crying, and Spencer's half dragging him along, so when they're out of sight of Dalloway and the spying servants, he scoops Brendon into his arms.

Brendon clings to him as Spencer carries him to his bedroom. "Shh, B. It's okay" He tries to soothe his omega

"I didn't mean to," Brendon cries, and Spencer rubs his back. "I know, honey. It's okay. We're going to get you in bed."

Brendon just nods miserably as Spencer gets him into bed. He pets over Brendon's hair. "Hey, shhh. You're okay. You're right here with me"  Spencer says gently

He kisses Brendon's forehead. "Do you want me to go and get Ariana from the nursery?" He asks.

Brendon sniffles and nods. He just wants to hold his baby girl and cuddle with his Alpha

Spencer squeezes Brendon's hand and goes into the nursery, connected to Brendon's room through a small hallway. Ariana is asleep in her cradle, but Spencer lifts her gently out and lays her on his shoulder.

She barely even stirs as Spencer carries her back into Brendon's room. Brendon is still sniffling and wiping at his eyes in bed and Spencer kisses his head as he places Ariana in his arms

Brendon sits up a little more and cradles her against his chest. He already looks calmer as he rocks her in his arms.

Brendon looks up at Spencer. "Lie down with us" He says, voice rough from crying and shouting.

Spencer hesitates. "Baby, the doctor is coming to look at you soon." Brendon sniffles. "Just for a few minutes," he pleads. "We need our Alpha."

Spencer's resolve crumbles and he slides into bed. "I'm right here" He assures Brendon

Brendon nestles into his side. "I didn't mean to get angry with him," he says softly.

Spencer rubs his back. "I know, baby" He says and Brendon shakes his head. "I wasn't lying, though, I'm going crazy in this house all by myself"

Spencer's heart breaks. "I'm so sorry, B. I wish we could get away from Dalloway, but we can't."

Brendon sniffles. "And I hate that he's always bossing you around all the time! He's not even here most of the time but he gets to tell you what to do?" Brendon says, getting upset again and Ariana squirms on his chest

Spencer places a soothing hand on the baby's back. "He doesn't like me because of how close I am to you," he tells Brendon. "He sees me as a threat to his omega."

Brendon tenses and buries his face in the baby's hair. "I am /not/ his omega" He murmurs and Spencer smiles at him fondly. "Yeah" He says

"I'm your omega," Brendon says, looking up at him. "And Ariana is your daughter."

"I know" Spencer says softly. Brendon bites his lip. "And I'm pregnant with your second child!" He says. Spencer smiles at him. "I know" He says and Brendon huffs. "Spence, it's just not fair that-" Brendon is cut off by Spencer kissing him gently. "I know, B. But there's nothing we can do about it"

Brendon looks away. "We could run away," he says stiffly. Spencer frowns. "B, no we couldn't. Where would we possibly go? You're pregnant and we have a one year old, and Dalloway has a lot of money, which he would use to find you."

"And how would we make money? You wouldn't be able to work and I don't even know if I'd be able to make enough to support us and the babies" Spencer continues and Brendon sulks. Spencer sighs. "I've thought about it. A lot actually" Spencer says, blushing faintly. "There's nothing we can do. Not right now" He says

Brendon turns back to him, his eyes shining. "But we could do something in the future?" He asks in a small voice, a fragile note of hope in his tone.

"I don't know" Spencer says, "But whatever happens, I'll always be your Alpha and I'll protect you and our little family no matter what"

He leans over and brushes a kiss over Brendon's forehead, and then the top of Ariana's head just as there's a knock at the door.

Spencer jerks back and is out of the bed before Brendon even has time to react. Spencer straightens his clothes and opens the door

The doctor and Dalloway are both standing there, and Spencer gives a little nod. "Brendon is in his bed, Sir."

"Yes, yes" Dalloway waves him off, leading the doctor into the room. Spencer has to resist rolling his eyes when he sees Dalloway's scratch has been bandaged up. Brendon hadn't even scratched him that deep. Dalloway clears his throat. "I've brought your family doctor to come check you over after your- incident" Dalloway says, "I trust he knows you better than anyone"

Brendon huddles in the bed, clutching Ariana to his chest. "Thank you, Alpha," he says quietly, and Spencer can tell how forced the words are. The doctor frowns at Brendon. "Master Dalloway told me that you had a break down and came after him scratching and threatening him."

Brendon doesn't say anything for a long moment, stroking the baby's back gently, before he nods. "Sorry, Alpha" He forces out finally

The doctor bends down slightly. "Why would you do something like that, Master Brendon?"

"I don't know" He mumbles, avoiding eye contact, "I've just been so emotional lately" He says, making his voice high and whiny. The doctor stares at him hard before turning to the two Alphas in the room. "I'd like to examine Brendon, so if we could have some privacy please?" The doctor asks

They both nod, and the doctor straightens up. "Master Dalloway, if you could take your daughter," he says, indicating Ariana. Dalloway looks confused, then trapped, but slowly and awkwardly reaches for the baby and lifts her off Brendon's chest.

She starts to fuss and Dalloway looks panicked, freezing and just blinking down at the whimpering baby. Spencer has to clench his fists so he doesn't just snatch the baby out of Dalloway's hands. He clears his throat. "I can put her down if you want, Sir" Spencer says and Dalloway nods quickly. "Yes, yes. Very good" He says handing the baby off to Spencer with a relieved look.

Spencer holds her close  as he carries her out of the room. "That's a good girl," he whispers. "Just go back to sleep."  She snuffles. "Mama," she whimpers sleepily, and Spencer rubs her back. "Mama's busy right now, honey." She squirms in his arms, and Spencer moves her so she can scent him. She relaxes with a little sigh. "Dada."

Warmth blossoms in Spencer's chest. "Yeah" He whispers, getting choked up, "Daddy's here"

She settles against him and Spencer doesn't want to put her down. He understands how Brendon feels; he wants to take Ariana and Brendon and just run far, far away from here.

He rocks her for a while and she slows falls back asleep. He puts her back in her crib and kisses her head before making his way back into Brendon's room. He's a little surprised that Dalloway's gone when he gets there and is even more surprised when the doctor turns around to give him a hard look

Spencer stills in the doorway. "Is something wrong?" He asks politely.

"I don't know what you two are up to, but you'd better be careful." The doctor warns and Brendon's eyes go wide, looking to Spencer in shock

"What do you mean?" Brendon asks, voice tight. "It was a mood swing, and it got out of hand."

The doctor turns to him. "I would appreciate it if you do not give me attitude, young master. I am trying to help." He scolds and Brendon has the decency to look taken aback. "Now, it is a bit curious that a child of yours and Sir Dalloway's would react so negatively to him and so positively to Spencer here"

Brendon sends Spencer a panicked look. Spencer's chest feels tight. "Sir Dalloway is rarely around her," Spencer forces out past  the anxiety in his throat. "I take care of her quite often."

The doctor narrows his eyes. "I'm sure that is true, however, infants that small should still recognize their parents by scent" He says, looking satisfied when they both gape at him. "Anyways, I just wish for you two to be careful. Sir Dalloway is not someone you want to become an enemy of" He says

Brendon puts a hand on his belly, and the doctor looks at him, and sighs. "Oh, Master Brendon. Make sure Sir Dalloway truly believes that you are his omega, and his omega only."

Brendon bites his lip. "I don't know how" He whispers

"You're very lucky Sir Dalloway is uncomfortable around children and doesn't have any desire to interact with them," he says gently. "But you can't keep up the charade forever. One piece of advice: you might do well to make sure you don't reek of Spencer's scent."

Brendon blushes a bright pink and Spencer's cheeks tinge a little pink as well

The doctor gives them a satisfied look. "And Spencer," He says. "I find it very interesting that you have a mating bite, but no omega I know of."

Spencer's hand flies up to where his mark is. The doctor sighs. "Dalloway hasn't seemed to figure it out yet, so I assume that in the last couple weeks you've just gotten careless" The doctor says and sighs. "I've watched you two grow up into very smart men. I just don't want you to become too comfortable"

Spencer bites his lip. "We can't afford to be careless," he says, glancing at Brendon.

Brendon swallows hard and nods. "Well" The doctor says, "I will inform Sir Dalloway about your mood swings being an effect of the pregnancy. I will also suggest you get a hobby. You need something to fall back on if you and Spencer need to lie low"

Brendon blinks at him. "A-a hobby?" He asks. "What kind of hobby?"

"Something that gets you up and out of the house. Gardening perhaps" The doctor says, "You were always so active and social. I fear that being in this house all day will affect you negatively. I will tell Dalloway this as well"

Brendon nods. "You won't tell him about...anything else?" He asks meekly.

The doctor gives him a blank look. "What else?" He asks and then gives Brendon a wink. He clears his throat and gets up, nodding to them both. "Now, If you'll excuse me..."

They nod. "Thank you," Brendon says and the doctor just nods at him again as he leaves the room.

Brendon flops back onto the bed and lets out a breath. "I thought we were done for" He says

Spencer sinks down into the chair next to the bed. "So did I," he admits and sighs. "We have gotten careless, B."

Brendon sighs. "I know, it's just hard. I want to be with you and the baby all the time"

"I want that too, B," Spencer says softly. Brendon closes his eyes. "And now that I'm pregnant again, I just want to nest."

"I know, baby" Spencer says, grabbing Brendon's hand

"I want you and Ariana and I want us all to be safe," Brendon says, lacing his fingers with Spencer's.

"We will be. I promise" Spencer says, squeezing his hand

* * *

 

I want a happy ending but part of me wants Dalloway to find out...what were you thinking?

I don't know bc I also want them to have a happy ending but I want there to be a lot of angst first and maybe Dalloway hears Ariana call Spencer "Daddy"

yes and Dalloway's head shoots up and is like "What?!"

Yes like Dalloway happens to be in the room and Spencer is playing with her and Spencer immediately pulls Ariana close on instinct and says "She's learning new words, Sir."

Yes and he tells Spencer he better make sure she learns who her father really is and Spencer is honestly shocked into saying "To be fair, you're never around her, Sir" and Dalloway growls and is like "Excuse me? That is my child and she will know who her father is!" Dalloway's voice starts to get loud and Ariana whimpers, hiding her face and whimpering, "Daddy"

Yes that's good and Spencer's got his arms around her and is protectively shielding her from Dalloway and Dalloway gets even angrier, shouting "What is going on?" and Spencer's barely holding it together and grits out "You're scaring her, Sir."

Dalloway scoffs. "What are you talking about?" He says and Spencer holds the baby tight. "It's too loud so she's scared and she can tell when- her Alpha is angry" Spencer finishes weakly

Ariana sniffles. "Mad!" She cries, and clutches at Spencer.

Dalloway goes silent, still obviously angry but not sure how to handle it with the baby present

Spencer rocks her gently. "I'm sure she knows who you are, Sir," he says as placatingly as he can. "She's called some of the other servants and even Brendon 'Daddy' before. She's still learning," he lies.

Dalloway considers this and Spencer rocks Ariana gently, trying to calm her down

Finally, he scowls. "I don't appreciate being told that I'm a bad father," he says icily.

"I didn't mean to imply that, Sir" Spencer says quickly

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," Dalloway says, and then hesitates. "Perhaps Ariana would like a gift. What does she like?" he asks, and Spencer's jaw drops. "She-she, um, she likes stuffed toys," he manages to get out, incredulous.

Dalloway nods curtly, glancing over at the baby in Spencer's arms, before focusing back on Spencer. "Do not talk to me in that manner again" Dalloway warns

 

Spencer nods. "Of course not, Sir." He says, and Dalloway leaves the room without another word. Ariana settles when he's gone and hugs Spencer tight. "Daddy," She whispers again.

"Shhh" He says, stroking her back. "It's okay" He says even though his heart is still beating so loud in his chest and he doesn't know what to do. He just holds her tight.

* * *

 

i am thinking about like Brendon being due to give birth and Dalloway decides to go on a business trip

ooh yes, like he's going to go into labor any day now but Dalloway comes home and tells him he's going away for a week on business

and Brendon's not exactly upset by the news because when he had Ariana, Dalloway only came and visited a couple hours after she was born and he had Spencer with him the whole time, but it sets off a lot of whispering among the servants bc Dalloway doesn't /have/ to go on business now and it doesn't paint him in a good light to leave when his omega is so heavily pregnant (also I keep thinking about Brendon having twins)

ooh yes! so like Brendon looks even more pregnant than last time because his stomach is huge and the servants are talking about how horrible it must be for Brendon to have to deliver two babies without his Alpha around

and of course everyone knows how Brendon's pregnancy hasn't been going the smoothest and all in all Dalloway is pretty widely disliked by the servants (although I think he probably already was) but it sort of starts to spread to like other people of Brendon's class

i think at some point spencer and brendon do get away from him and it helps that Dalloway has sort of fallen in terms of public opinion but like yeah it just sort of starts with this and maybe Brendon's on bedrest at this point and Spencer's just fussing over him

hmmm yes like maybe it gets back to Brendon's parents and they're have the opinion of like "When we agreed to this it was under the impression that Brendon would be taken care of by his Alpha, not left alone to deliver children" and yes when Dalloway leaves it gives Spencer fuss all over him while he's on bedrest

and Brendon's bored but much happier with Dalloway gone and maybe Brendon's parents are so like nettled by the news that Dalloway just up and left his omega that they come to see Brendon (I don't know whether they get there before or after the babies are born) but Spencer's enjoying being able to freely fuss over Brendon

yeah like maybe they send a letter to say they're going to visit in a few days and Brendon's a little worried about how that will go but he has his Alpha and his babies and Spencer is all over him, clearly very worried about his health and the babies, and it makes Brendon happy

because he can pretend that they're a real mated couple who get to do this all the time and Ariana is happier when Dalloway is gone

And Spencer shoos all the other servants away and gets everything Brendon could possibly need to stay comfortable and Brendon rolls his eyes and is like "will you stop that? Everything will be fine" and Spencer just kisses him on the forehead and is like "Maybe I like taking care of my omega"

and Brendon blushes because he loves it when Spencer calls him that and it makes him quiet down for a minute and I wonder if they even know that Brendon is having twins

Or maybe they're told last minute? Like they haven't seen the doctor in a while because everything has been fine but as soon as he arrives he takes one look at Brendon and is like "Oh, I might need an extra wet nurse to assist me" and Brendon panics a little and is like "Why? Is something wrong?" and the doctors like "No, its just- you're having more than one baby"

yes that's good like a day or so before Brendon gives birth, it's like he's gotten so much bigger and the doctor can tell right away and Brendon's just like "more than one baby?" and he's whimpering

And Spencer takes his hand and is like "What do you mean?" and the doctor raises his hands placatingly. "Hey, young master Brendon, this is a good thing! You didn't know? You're probably having twins" He says

"Probably?" Spencer asks incredulously, and the doctor gives a short nod. "Most likely. Usually we see twins, but you may even deliver triplets. I'd be very surprised by that, though, as would I be surprised by a single pup."

"Triplets?" Brendon asks breathlessly, "You mean like three babies?" He says and swears he's starting to feel faint. "Yes" The doctor says and quickly continues as he sees how shocked they look. "But! You are probably having twins"

Brendon squeaks and Spencer looks shell shocked himself. The doctor takes a breath. "Perhaps I should have told you after you had delivered the first pup," he says, half to himself, and turns to busy himself with the preparations for the birth. Brendon looks up at Spencer. "What if it's three babies?" He asks.

Spencer just laughs nervously. "Spence!" Brendon says desperately.

"He said it probably wouldn't be?" Spencer offers weakly.

Brendon groans and covers his face with his hands. "We would have four kids" He says incredulously.

"Four babies," Spencer corrects him, and Brendon moans. "I can't take care of four babies, Spence."

"I guess that's why you have me around" Spencer says lightly and kisses his forehead

The doctor comes back over to Brendon. "Master Brendon, please don't be alarmed," he says gently. "More than one pup is a good thing."

"You'll have double the laughter and love with two pups" The doctor says kindly, "And I know you've mentioned that you've missed when Ariana was still a newborn. Now you'll have two" He says

Brendon nods, still looking slightly overwhelmed. "I do miss having a tiny baby," he says.

The doctor smiles at him. "It’s a surprise, but a good surprise." He assures him

Spencer strokes Brendon's hair. "It'll work out fine," he says, talking to himself as much as Brendon.

Brendon looks at him and nods. "It'll be fine as long as I have you by my side" He says and Spencer blushes

The doctor gives them a knowing look, and then clears his throat. "Okay, Master Brendon. It's time to push."

Brendon takes a deep breath and holds Spencer's hand tight before he focuses and pushes hardi'm not really feeling like writing a whole birth scene tbh but after he delivers the first baby, Brendon's just holding his breath and after a couple minutes the doctor is like "there's another baby" and he's just so nervous there's going to be a third, but he can barely concentrate anyway

Okay good because I wasn't either. And yes that's good like Brendon is exhausted from just the first one and the thought of having to do it three times is almost enough to make him cry

and by the time he delivers the second baby he's nearly passing out from the pain and exhaustion but struggling to stay awake because he needs to see his babies

"Congratulations" The Doctor says, "You have two healthy babies" He says, pushing Brendon back into a more comfortable position. "Another one?" Brendon manages to get out and the doctor laughs. "No, no. Just the two. You can meet them in just a second" He says, glancing back at the wet nurses who are busy wrapping the babies in blankets after cleaning them off

Spencer squeezes Brendon's hand and kisses his forehead. "See, just two babies, B. Everything's fine." Brendon manages to give him a tiny smile. "Yeah," he whispers. "Okay" The doctor says and the nurses gently hand over the newborns to Brendon, laying one in each arm. "Oh" Brendon breathes and smiles so wide his cheeks hurt as much as the rest of his body.

"They're beautiful," He says, and tears start to slip down his cheeks.

"They are" Spencer whispers, looking in awe at the sleepy babies

Brendon's barely fighting off sleep now, despite his best efforts. "Spence," he slurs out.

"Hey" Spencer says softly, "You did so well, B. Get some rest"

"Babies need me," Brendon barely gets out.

"They're already asleep. They had a tiring day too" Spencer says

Brendon whines softly, his eyes already closed, and Spencer carefully picks up one of the babies.

It stirs a little and then butts its head against Spencer's chest and Spencer has to swallow hard. "Yeah, hi. I'm your Daddy" He says softly The doctor comes over and takes the other baby from Brendon's arm. "You're very lucky. Master Brendon carried the babies the full term, and they're strong." Spencer manages to tear his gaze away from the tiny being in his arms to look at the doctor. "What do you mean?" He asks and the doctor smiles a bit sadly. "Often times, when we see twins, the omega's body cannot handle supporting two babies at once. Sometimes they are born weak and sickly and other times they are born much too early, sometimes to the point where one or both babies do not survive" The doctor explains, "So, it is quite miraculous that both babies are so healthy"

 

Spencer hugs the baby in his arms closer on instinct. The doctor gives him a sad smile. "Perhaps you shouldn't tell Master Brendon that. He'll only worry."

 

"Right" Spencer says, looking back down at the tiny baby and stroking over his cheek. "If you'd like to sit down," The doctor says, motioning to the rocking chair in the room, "You can hold both of them"

Spencer nods and carefully sits down, the baby in his arms snuffling in his sleep.

He shifts the baby so it's nestled in one arm and the doctor walks over, placing his twin in Spencer's other arm.

 

"There. They'll feel safe with their father," the doctor says softly.

 

Something warm coils and settles warm in Spencer's chest as he watches his babies sleep peacefully. "Yeah" He murmurs

 

"I'll be back to check on Master Brendon and the twins in an hour or so," the doctor says, and Spencer nods without looking away from the babies.

* * *

 

honestly I keep thinking about Dalloway coming back and not even knowing that Brendon's had the babies yet, like I don't know, Dalloway comes home and he's home for like a full day before he asks one of the servants to go and fetch Brendon, and they hesitantly tell him that Brendon's on bed rest because he recently gave birth

 

I think he's surprised but like I feel like his personal servant probably tried to tell him but he just didn't listen and now he's embarrassed but tries to cover it

 

yes and I can see him being a bit flustered and like "Why did no one inform me of this?" and his servant just clears his throat awkwardly and is like "Well, Sir, I did try to tell you in the carriage"

and Dalloway just growls and then he's like "I must go and see my omega and the child at once" and strides out of the room and his servant is hurriedly following him and trying to breathlessly tell him that Brendon's had twins

 

the servant is practically running to catch up with Dalloway's stride and he's like "S-Sir! Master Brendon didn't just give birth to one child! He gave birth to two!" and Dalloway just stops in front of Brendon's rooms and is like "What are you talking about?" and the servant gasps out "He's had twins."

 

"Twins?" Dalloway asks incredulously. "I thought that was rare."

 

The servant nods quickly. "It is and the doctor said that's why Master Brendon needs more time to recover!"

 

Dalloway folds his arms. "My omega having twins could greatly enhance my reputation," he muses to himself. "And two pups is sure to bring him out of his depression."

 

"S-Sir? I don't know if-" His servant says timidly, but Dalloway cuts him off. "Well, I better visit them at least" He says and pushes Brendon's door open

 

Brendon looks up in surprise. "A-Alpha," he stutters out, and angles his body away from Dalloway, trying to shield himself and the baby he's nursing.

 

Dalloway grunts and just barely refrains from rolling his eyes. "I've heard you gave birth to twins" He says

 

Brendon nods quickly. "Yes, yes. Um, Lily and Oliver."

 

"This is Lily" Brendon says, glancing down at the baby in his arms, "Oliver is still asleep in his crib"

Dalloway glances at the cribs beside Brendon's bed. He can just see the tiny baby sleeping inside one of them. "Probably best not to disturb him if he's sleeping," Dalloway says. "I trust everything went well?"

 

Brendon blinks. As much as he loved having Dalloway gone for all of this, there's a tiny part of him that's still bitter that his supposed Alpha wasn't even in the same city as the twins were being born. "Everything went fine. Spencer and the other servants made sure to take care of me" Brendon says, voice tight

 

Dalloway nods a few times. "Well, it seems like everything here is going perfectly then. The babies are healthy, and you're nurturing them like a good omega should."

 

Brendon bristles at the words, holding Lily closer on instinct. "Right." He says tightly, "you should leave me to it then"

 

Dalloway seems relieved for an excuse to leave. "I didn't mean to interrupt," He says, and turns to leave, his servant following him after shooting Brendon an apologetic look.

 

Brendon sighs, looking back down at Lily who's suckling gently again. "It's a good thing he's not your real Daddy" He whispers to her

 

Lily just keep suckling, and Brendon strokes her little bit of hair. "I don't know if I could live with myself if he was your real Daddy," he adds guiltily

 

Brendon glances around the room. "We're gonna leave one day. You and your brother Ollie and your big sister Ariana and me and Daddy. We're gonna leave and be somewhere where we can be a real family" Brendon says, so soft that the words barely make any sound

 

Now I want to talk about how they escape from Dalloway but I don't really have any solid ideas just a bunch of fragments

 

I like the idea of involving Brendon's family and like maybe Dalloway has already thought Brendon has been too much work to begin with bc he's so outspoken and now he's needy and depressed all the time so when Brendon's parents find out Dalloway hasn't been treating him or the kids the best they put pressure on Dalloway to change and fix it and Dalloway's solution is a divorce?

 

like Dalloway doesn't want to put in any effort and maybe they slowly start to cut him out of their business deals with him and Brendon seems to have gotten even more depressed since the babies came bc he's always rocking the newborns and crying and Dalloway wants to be done with it all

and Dalloway comes in to see him one evening and dismisses Spencer and waits for Brendon to put the babies in their crib before he's like "We need to talk" and Brendon cringes because he knows his parents have been complaining that Dalloway isn't a family man and that his status isn't great anymore, so he thinks Dalloway is going to insist they try to spend more time together or have another child

 

and Brendon knows he can't handle being intimate with Dalloway in any way and he also just can't handle another baby and he starts to tear up and Dalloway just makes an annoyed noise

 

"Can you pull yourself together for once?" He asks and Brendon bites his tongue hard so he doesn't tell Dalloway to go fuck himself and Dalloway scrubs his hands across his face. "Jesus christ," He mutters and then looks back at Brendon and sighs, "Listen, all this" He says, gesturing to Brendon and the nursery, "It's- it's not what I expected" He says

 

That does more to stop Brendon's tears than anything else. "What do you mean?" He asks, looking around the nursery, and then down at himself.

 

"Just -you with the outbursts and the neediness and the crying and kids with the /crying/ and they need so much of everything all the time" Dalloway says, and Brendon is surprised to hear all of this out loud and even more surprised that Dalloway seems lost. "So- So what does that mean?" 

 

Brendon asks quietly and Dalloway sighs. "I think this may have been a mistake" He says after a few moments

 

Brendon blinks. "You can't just take back having babies," he says in shock. Dalloway gives a tired sigh. "Not the babies. Well, yes, the babies, but I meant me taking you as my omega. I thought I could mold you into the omega I needed without much effort, but I was wrong."

 

Brendon can't help the shallow laugh that bursts out of him. "Good that you realized this /now/ and not before we had three children" Brendon bites out sarcastically and Dalloway's eyes flash. "See?" He growls, "This is what I mean! You're always so stubborn and disrespectful and" Dalloway cuts himself off and takes a deep breath. "I think we need a change. This-" He says pointing between them, "does not work, has not ever worked, I think."

 

Brendon goes quiet, trying to tamp down the bubble of hope rising in his chest. Dalloway looks Brendon in the eyes. "I'm telling your parents our mating hasn't worked out, and that I'd like to end it."

 

Brendon sucks in a breath, chest tight with anticipation and he fights to keep a smile off of his face. "I think-" He says, weighing his words carefully, "That may be for the best." He says and Dalloway nods. "As for the children" Dalloway starts and Brendon's stomach drops, "I think they should stay with you" Dalloway says and Brendon shoulders sag in obvious relief, "Obviously, it would be best for them to stay with their mother. I will pay for their schooling, of course, once they are old enough” Brendon hides his surprise. "That's very gracious," he says. It's perhaps the only thing Dalloway has actually done for the children he believes to be his.

 

Dalloway clears his throat, glancing at the nursery again. "Yes, well, my children cannot grow up to be uncultured and uneducated." He says and Brendon just nods. "Also," Dalloway continues, "I expect the trade deal between your father's company and my own to stay intact" He says, looking at Brendon again

 

Brendon bites his lip. "I'll mention it to my father," He says, and Dalloway tilts his head. "You're taking this remarkably well," he says. "You've been so weepy, I expected to be drowning in tears."

 

Brendon blinks at him. "Would you rather have me like that?" He asks, not waiting for a response before he continues, "I've been terribly- unhappy here." He says, "Although I do not look forward to the shame and gossip surrounding a divorce, I think this will be good for both of us- and the children. I have no reason to cry over it" Brendon says and Dalloway looks at him curiously. "I do not think I understand you at all" He says

 

Brendon's mouth turns up in the ghost of a smile. "On that, we agree," he says.

 

Dalloway nods curtly. "Right" He says and an awkward silence follows, "Well, I will contact the official people and your parents to get the divorce settled" He says

 

Brendon nods and Dalloway stands. "Of course, I can't take back the mating bite, but the bond should fade with time."

 

Brendon's fingers brush over the mark absentmindedly. "Right" He says and still gets a few butterflies in his stomach when he remembers how he and Spencer mated each other

 

Dalloway looks like he might say something else, but then turns and heads for the door. Spencer's outside Brendon's rooms, looking nervous.

 

Dalloway gives him a curt nod and makes his way down the hallway. Spencer makes sure to wait until Dalloway is completely out of sight before he bursts into Brendon's rooms

 

"Does he want to try for another child?" Spencer asks immediately, almost before the door is even shut.

 

Brendon shakes his head, a smile blossoming on his face as the reality of what just happened starts to sink in. "B?" Spencer questions, looking frantic, "What'd he say? What's going on?"

 

"Dalloway wants to divorce me," Brendon says, feeling like he could just float up and touch the ceiling.

 

Spencer's eyes go huge. "What?" He asks incredulously. "He wants to divorce me!" Brendon says and starts to laugh

 

Spencer stares at him. "Wait...he...wants to stop being mated to you? He wants to end it?"

"Yes!" Brendon nearly shouts and throws his arms around him. Spencer blinks. "I- Are you sure? You didn't just dream it happening?"

 

"I really really didn't," Brendon says. He's vibrating in Spencer's arms he's so excited. "I thought for sure he was going to start saying about how he wanted me to spend more nights in his room, and have another baby, and then he started talking about how we weren't working out."

 

Spencer smiles finally. "You're getting divorced!" He says happily and kisses Brendon quickly before he draws back. "Wait, what about Ariana? and Ollie and Lily?"

 

"They're coming with us, back to my parent's household," Brendon says breathlessly. "Dalloway doesn't want to raise them, but he said he'll pay for their schooling."

 

"We're actually going to be a little family" Spencer says, "We're actually going to be able to be together"

 

Brendon nods, hugging Spencer tight. "No one will want to mate with me after I get divorced, and my parents will have to let me be with you."

 

Spencer smiles down at Brendon and leans down to kiss his slow and sweet. "My omega"

 

"My Alpha," Brendon whispers back.


End file.
